


Sensates

by Calime95



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 193,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calime95/pseuds/Calime95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham è un consulente dell'FBI per il caso dell'Averla del Minnesota, ma le cose si complicano e tutto va storto. Quando uccide Garret Jacob Hobbs, gli succede qualcosa e comincia ad avere allucinazioni con il famoso serial killer Hannibal Lecter, che è imprigionato nel Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane da 3 anni.<br/>O, perlomeno, Will crede che siano allucinazioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sensates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623987) by [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen). 



> Ringrazio Starkaryen per questo meraviglioso lavoro, che trovate qui. http://archiveofourown.org/works/4623987/chapters/10541307
> 
> Questa fic può essere letta anche senza avere visto Sense8. Non compaiono infatti i personaggi di questa serie, ma l'autrice ha solamente recuperato il concetto chiave della serie, cioè il collegamento mentale fra persone, che ritengo essere molto spiccato anche in Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I paragrafi scritti in stampatello sono scritti dal punto di vista di Will, quelli scritti in corsivo da quello di Hannibal. Questa suddivisione proseguirà per tutta la fan fiction.
> 
> Buona lettura! :D

Gli alberi proiettavano ombre sulla strada, e Will guardò in alto per un momento. Le betulle si alzavano come giganti che sorvegliavano la terra ai loro piedi, ed i loro rami erano cresciuti così tanto che gli alberi da un lato della strada erano intrecciati con quelli del lato opposto. Pensava a quanto fossero belli, nonostante le loro foglie stessero cadendo.  
   
Il GPS lo fece ritornare alla realtà quando annunciò che avrebbe dovuto fare una curva. Il suo cellulare squillò mentre si stava immettendo sulla strada, che non era asfaltata. Vide il nome sullo schermo e imprecò silenziosamente, ma rispose comunque.  
   
"Sì?"  
   
"Come va? Trovato nulla?" gli chiese Jack Crawford.  
   
Will sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa prima di andare a controllare l'indirizzo di un possibile sospettato, ma in realtá non aveva molte prove in mano. E onestamente, poteva quasi vedere la faccia di Jack se gli avesse detto che aveva appena deciso di viaggiare fino a Bloomington perchè "aveva un presentimento".  
   
"Ehm... Sì, ho una persona. In realtà, sto arrivando a casa sua," confessò, mordendosi un labbro. "Ma sto solo andando a fare un controllo, a dire il vero non ho in mano nulla."  
   
"Perché non me l'hai detto? Non dovresti andare da solo da _nessun_ sospettato, questo lo sai, Will... Devo mandare i rinforzi?"  
   
"No, no! Non ce n'è bisogno."  
   
"Sei sicuro...?"  
   
"Sì, sono quasi arrivato," disse, guardando il GPS con scritto l'indirizzo, "e sarà solo una chiacchierata di cinque minuti, questo è quanto."  
   
Sentì Jack sospirare all'altro capo della linea, e poi borbottò un po'.  
   
"Va bene... Ma chiama i rinforzi nell' _attimo_ in cui credi che ci sia qualcosa che non va. Non fare niente da solo, hai capito?"  
   
"Certo, Jack."  
   
"Okay. Stai attento," gli disse Jack prima di riattaccare.  
   
Will sospirò, rimettendo il cellulare nella sua tasca, e sperando di poter scoprire presto qualcosa. Lui aveva una sensazione riguardo a Garret Jacob Hobbs, e il suo istinto non era quasi mai in errore. Ma se lo fosse... Allora più persone sarebbero morte. A causa sua.  
   
La strada finiva con una casa, e lui si accertò che fosse quella che stava cercando. Quindi, non senza qualche dubbio, scese dall'auto, si avvicinò alla porta e suonò il campanello. Nemmeno un minuto dopo, apparve una donna sulla soglia.  
   
"Sì?" lei chiese con un piccolo sorriso.  
   
"Salve. Il mio nome è Will Graham e lavoro per l'FBI. Mi stavo chiedendo se potessi parlare con... suo marito? Garret Jacob Hobbs," disse, quasi meccanicamente. Era un po' arrugginito nel campo, ma c'erano alcune cose che non aveva mai dimenticato.  
   
"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese lei, accigliata.  
   
"Volevo solo fare un paio di domande, niente di più."  
   
Lei annuì e poi chiuse la porta dopo avergli chiesto di scusarla per un momento.  
   
Lui si girò ed esaminò la zona circostante. Attorno non c'era quasi niente, eccetto un piccolo capanno sul lato della casa, e degli alberi. Sembrava molto la sua casa a Wolf Trap, e vide se stesso vivere lì. Ci sarebbe stato più freddo rispetto alla Virginia durante gli inverni, ma quello non l'aveva mai disturbato.  
   
Improvvisamente, sentì un grido dall'interno della casa che lo paralizzò per un breve istante. Ma poi le sue abilità e i suoi istinti presero il sopravvento, ed ebbe la pistola nelle sue mani in un attimo. Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e compose il numero di Jack, senza preoccuparsi di parlare veramente con lui. Lui avrebbe capito che gli serviva aiuto, ed il GPS nell'auto era connesso con l'FBI.  
   
Quindi diede un calcio alla porta, che si aprì di scatto, rompendosi.  
   
"Garret Jacob Hobbs, FBI! Non si muova!"  
   
Sapeva che non avrebbe mai funzionato, ma era la procedura, quindi doveva dirlo. Quando attraversò l'atrio, trovò la donna che aveva aperto la porta che giaceva a terra, coperta dal sangue che sgorgava come un fiume da un taglio sulla sua gola. Lui si scosse per un momento, e poi si inginocchiò al suo fianco e provò a fermare il sangue, anche se sapeva sarebbe stato inutile; il taglio era troppo profondo, da un lato all'altro del collo. La donna stava agonizzando e smise di respirare proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi, e tutto finì troppo velocemente.  
   
Will si alzò con le mani tremanti e coperte di sangue, ma tenne la pistola il più stabilmente possibile. Quando entrò in cucina, la scena che trovò era ancora più oscura di quella che aveva appena abbandonato. C'era una giovane ragazza (Will stimò che non potesse avere più di diciotto anni) che stava in un angolo, a lottare con l'uomo dietro di lei che le stava puntando un coltello contro. Lei sembrava spaventata, e i loro occhi si incontrarono un attimo prima che tutto succedesse. Lui puntò la pistola verso l'uomo, che doveva essere Garret Jacob Hobbs, ma non servì a nulla poiché nel momento in cui vide Will, lui si mosse; iniziò a tagliare la gola della ragazza ed improvvisamente tutto divenne fatto di sangue, tutto era rosso. Lui non ebbe bisogno di pensare quando premette il grilletto, sparando all'uomo, esaurendo tutti i proiettili del caricatore. Poi, il tempo sembrò fermarsi, tutto sembrava accadere al rallentatore. I proiettili colpirono il petto dell'uomo, uno dopo l'altro, e Will lo vide cadere all'indietro contro il bancone della cucina, mentre la ragazza stava cominciando a cadere a terra. Poteva sentire le sue mani cominciare a tremare di nuovo, perché oddio, aveva appena sparato ad uno uomo che stava sicuramente per morire. Lui aveva _ucciso_ un uomo.  
   
Ed improvvisamente, accadde.  
   
La sua vista si sfocò per un attimo, e poi si sentì veramente strano. Poteva sentire la pistola nella sua mano, poteva vedere la ragazza colpire il pavimento e provare a respirare in mezzo a tutto quel sangue… ma allo stesso tempo, era seduto in un ufficio. C'era un uomo di fronte a lui, e sembrava stanco e un po' scocciato quando prese un cartoncino e glielo mostrò. Si accigliò quando riconobbe il test di Rorschach.  
   
“Okay, proviamo di nuovo. Niente più giochetti. Quanto più trascini questa cosa, quanto più tempo dovrà passare prima che tu possa tornare ai tuoi disegni, ai tuoi libri e cagate varie. Questo lo sai,” disse l'uomo.  
   
“Cosa?” chiese guardandosi attorno, perché non stava capendo cosa stesse succedendo.  
   
Vide una libreria dietro all'uomo, e molti libri sulla psichiatria. Will vide anche alcuni titoli appesi al muro, ma non ne lesse il nome. Tutto era perfettamente organizzato e l'uomo era vestito con un completo. Era decisamente uno psichiatra. Ma cosa ci stava facendo lì...?  
   
_Si trovò improvvisamente in una cucina. Era una casa carina da classe media, con il tipo di cucina che potrebbero avere tutti. Ma sul pavimento, c'era una scena curiosa. C'erano due persone: un uomo giaceva a terra, con molti colpi da arma da fuoco nel petto (e in un qualche modo, in quel momento sapeva che erano stati opera sua), e una giovane ragazza sanguinante a causa di un taglio alla gola._  
   
_La memoria muscolare dei suoi anni da chirurgo prese il sopravvento, e si inginocchiò (ma allo stesso tempo, non sentì di essere quello che si stava inginocchiando), fece cadere la pistola che stava tenendo, e coprì la ferita con precisione per evitare il dissanguamento._  
   
"Allora, cosa vedi?" gli chiese il dottore, sventolando un po' il cartoncino, impaziente.  
   
"Vedi...? Tu vedi?" sussurrò un'altra voce. La voce di Garret Jacob Hobbs, che stava agonizzando sul pavimento.  
   
"Io... non lo so," rispose, anche se non sapeva a chi.  
   
Quando si guardò attorno di nuovo, vide le sue mani sul collo della ragazza, che coprivano la ferita mentre il sangue continuava a scorrere attraverso le sue dita, ma molto meno rispetto a prima. Non gli sembravano le sue dita, ma quelle di qualcun altro. E... allo stesso tempo, sapeva che quelle erano le sue dita.  
Vide con la coda dell'occhio un uomo con un'uniforme grigia che stava al suo fianco, osservando tutto. Con il suo cuore che batteva all'impazzata, si voltò per guardarlo, solo per scoprire che lì non c'era nessuno. Ma avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto un uomo.  
***  
L'ambulanza finalmente arrivò e Will accompagnò la barella, tenendo la mano della ragazza mentre i paramedici continuavano il lavoro che stavano facendo all'interno della casa degli Hobbs.  
Alla fine dovette lasciare prendere loro la ragazza quando la portarono nell'ambulanza, e fece un passo indietro, guardando il veicolo scomparire sulla strada all'istante. Gli altri paramedici allora iniziarono a chiedergli se stesse bene, se fosse ferito, se una parte del sangue fosse sua... ma lui rispose automaticamente che stava bene. E anche se era grossomodo la verità, visto che non era ferito fisicamente, a lui sembrò molto una bugia.  
Quando finalmente smisero di fargli domande, si guardò attorno, cercando le numerose facce che erano lì in quel momento. La polizia del Minnesota si stava occupando di tutto, ed avrebbe poi inviato le prove a Quantico, visto che il caso era loro. Ma lui non stava cercando un poliziotto. Iniziò a cercare... cosa esattamente? Un uomo con un'uniforme grigia?  
   
Scosse la testa ed entrò nell'auto, dove prese una pillola dal contenitore e la mandò giù senza bere, sperando di ridurre il dolore nella sua testa.  
   
Non sapeva cosa fosse stato, ma sapeva una cosa: forse, alla fine, aveva iniziato a rompersi.  
***  
Quando raggiunse la porta con la targhetta “Jack Crawford”, fece un respiro ed espirò lentamente. Si era preso il suo tempo per tornare agli uffici dell'FBI perché non voleva fare quella conversazione. La parte in cui aveva rischiato la sua vita per catturare i cattivi? Era a posto con quella. Ma l'altra parte? Era disposto a pagare per poter non affrontare il discorso e le scartoffie che lo aspettavano. E questo era prima di aver sperimentato la cosa strana che gli era successa sul campo.  
   
Nel volo di ritorno in Virginia, aveva avuto il tempo di pensare e aveva deciso che non l'avrebbe raccontato a nessuno. Era probabilmente stata un'allucinazione causata dallo stress della situazione, niente di più, quindi non c'era ragione di allertare nessuno. Perché allora avrebbero iniziato a fare domande, e avrebbero voluto fare dei test per assicurarsi che stesse bene, e quello era qualcosa che voleva evitare a tutti i costi.  
   
Ma doveva ancora affrontare alcune cose, come quella che stava aspettando di fronte a lui. Quindi alla fine, dopo qualche altro secondo in cui continuò a fissare la porta nera, bussò.  
   
"Entra."  
   
Aprì la porta e Jack lo ricevette corrucciato e con le mani incrociate sul tavolo. Non era un buon segno.  
   
"Ciao, Jack," disse mentre prendeva posto di fronte a lui.  
   
"Ciao, Jack? Seriamente?" Chiese, alzando un po' la voce. "Dimmi, Will. Quale parte di 'una chiacchierata di cinque minuti' è stata quella? È stata la moglie morta? O è stata la ragazza che è _quasi_ morta per mano di suo padre?" Okay, era arrabbiato.  
   
Rimase in silenzio, sentendo la sua testa pulsare con ondate di dolore che seguivano il ritmo del suo cuore. Jack sospirò e si alzò.  
   
"Guarda, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro a trovare quest'uomo. Non so cosa sia stato a dirti che fosse lui, ma avevi ragione. _Eppure_..." iniziò a dire, e Will finalmente lo guardò. Sembrava meno arrabbiato rispetto a cinque secondi prima. "Avresti dovuto chiamare i rinforzi."  
   
"È stato solo un presentimento, io... io non sapevo che sarebbe stato un tale disastro, Jack," disse, appoggiandosi all'indietro sulla sedia.  
   
"Ci scommetto. Guarda, dovresti fidarti di più dei tuoi istinti. Solamente... la prossima volta che hai un presentimento, non andare a fare delle chiacchierate di cinque minuti con dei possibili serial killer."  
   
Will sorrise un poco, e si sfregò le tempie.  
   
"Stai bene?"  
   
"Sì, sto bene. Sono solo un po' stanco," gli disse Will, sospirando.  
   
"Vai a casa e torna domani per compilare i documenti, se vuoi."  
   
"No, no, io... preferirei farlo adesso e poi andare a dormire."  
   
Jack annuì e poi ritornò alla sua sedia mentre Will si alzava dalla sua.  
   
"Oh, e... Tu non sei un agente attivo, quindi tecnicamente non posso farti andare in terapia per quello che è successo, ma... Ti consiglio caldamente di andarci."  
   
"Jack, non penso..."  
   
"Lo so che suona come una richiesta, ma non lo è. Ci devi andare, almeno una volta. Conosci Alana Bloom, vero?"  
   
Will sospirò di nuovo, ma annuì. Giusto dopo aver permesso a delle persone di fare test su di lui, andare in terapia era sulla lista di cose che non voleva assolutamente fare. Ma perlomeno, non sarebbe dovuta avvenire con un totale sconosciuto.  
***  
Will prese un caffè dalla macchinetta nel corridoio e poi andò in un ufficio vuoto con tutti i documenti che doveva compilare. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte, e tutto ciò che voleva era andare a Wolf Trap, vedere i suoi cani e dormire per due giorni.  
   
Prese un'altra aspirina e la mandò giù con un goccio di caffè. Era abbastanza disgustosa, ma era meglio che addormentarsi su un tavolo congelato.  
   
Quando iniziò a compilare i fogli, sentì la testa dargli un po' di tregua dal dolore, quindi si concentrò su di essi, dicendo a se stesso che prima avrebbe finito, prima sarebbe potuto tornare a casa. Ma dopo quarantacinque minuti di una parola dopo l'altra, iniziò a sentirsi insonnolito. Le lettere gli danzavano di fronte, e lui aveva grande difficoltà a tenere gli occhi aperti. Fece cadere la penna sul tavolo e si stropicciò gli occhi... E quando li aprì di nuovo, salto all'indietro e spinse la sedia inciampando quasi su di essa.  
   
Quella che era stata una stanza spoglia con solo una sedia ed un tavolo al centro, ora era completamente differente. Il tavolo era ancora lì, ma ora era pieno di fogli con disegni invece che le sue scartoffie. La stanza stessa era differente, più grande, decorata con carta da parati stravagante, librerie piene di libri, qualche altro pezzo di arredamento, e... un letto contro il muro. Dove un uomo con un'uniforme grigia era seduto, con la sua schiena contro il muro, le gambe incrociate ed un libro fra le sue mani. Ma lui non stava più leggendo. Il suo sguardo era inchiodato su di lui.  
   
"Cosa...?" iniziò a chiedere, ma non sapeva come continuare la domanda.  
   
"Salve."  
   
Sentire la voce fece perdere un battito al suo cuore. L'uomo con l'uniforme grigia chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò al suo fianco, continuando a guardarlo. Will sentì il suo cuore galoppare, perché sembrava reale. Se quella era un'allucinazione, la sua mente stava certamente diventando creativa.  
   
Quindi l'uomo si alzò dal letto, e Will si paralizzò. Riconobbe quella faccia, visto che aveva studiato così tante volte la sua storia che l'avrebbe potuta recitare a memoria. Di fronte a lui stava lo Squartatore di Chesapeake, il Mostro... Hannibal Lecter. E sembrava quasi divertito, con un accenno di sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
   
L'allucinazione con la forma di Hannibal Lecter fece un passo in avanti, e lui fece il contrario, indietreggiando. L'altro aprì la sua bocca, come per dire qualcosa, ma poi Will sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta e sollevò i suoi occhi. Era di nuovo seduto nell'ufficio, circondato dalle sue scartoffie e dai muri spogli.  
   
"Will?"  
   
La porta si aprì e apparve Jack dietro di essa. Si guardò attorno, assicurandosi che l'allucinazione non ci fosse più.  
   
"Will?" chiese di nuovo, provando ad attirare la sua attenzione. "Cosa stai facendo ancora qui? Stavo per andare a casa ed ho visto le luci. Pensavo che se ne fossero andati tutti."  
   
Jack stava aspettando una risposta, ma poi dovette aver visto l'espressione sul volto di Will, poiché fece un passo verso il tavolo.  
   
"Stai bene?"  
   
"Sì, sto... sto bene, credo di essermi addormentato,” disse, sapendo che non era vero.  
   
"Gesù, ti ho detto di andare a casa e dormire un po'."  
   
Questa volta, fu d'accordo con Jack quando gli disse di lasciare i documenti per il giorno successivo, e si rifiutò di andare a casa sua per la notte, ma lo ringraziò per l'offerta. Lui gli assicuró che era in grado di guidare, ed era vero; dopo quello che aveva sperimentato, sicuramente non si sarebbe addormentato al volante.  
   
Arrivato a Wolf Trap, quasi un'ora dopo, i cani lo accolsero con entusiasmo e lui li accarezzò e provò a tirarsi un po' su. Ma quando finalmente si coricó nel suo letto, tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era quello che aveva visto. Per una cosa aveva una spiegazione: lui che aveva allucinazioni su uno dei serial killer che aveva studiato e insegnato nei suoi corsi... quello era abbastanza normale, considerando il suo stato e l'esperienza che aveva appena vissuto.  
   
Ma c'era qualcos'altro che non riusciva a capire, e di cui non riusciva a trovare una spiegazione: come potevano le allucinazioni apparire così reali? La sua mente avrebbe potuto perdersi dentro di loro? Ci sarebbe stato un momento in cui non avrebbe potuto ritrovare la strada verso la realtà...?


	2. Capitolo 2

_Quando si svegliò, la prima cosa che fece prima di aprire gli occhi fu inspirare. C'era un odore potente a cui non era abituato, ed oltre a quello, c'erano altre fragranze, cose che non percepiva da anni. Ma prima che potesse identificarne qualcuna, sentì qualcosa di bagnato sulla sua guancia. Si distese e vide un cane marrone che scodinzolava a lato del letto. Ed il letto non era suo. Ed il cane non lo aveva mai visto prima di quel momento._  
   
 _"Interessante," sussurrò._  
   
 _In quel momento, il letto si mosse e lui guardò alla sua destra, dove eccolo: di nuovo quell'uomo. L'uomo di nome Will e con il quale sembrava condividere... qualcosa. Non sapeva cosa fosse, ma era più interessato a cosa stesse accadendo piuttosto che nel perché._  
   
 _L'uomo stava ancora dormendo, ma sembrava stesse avendo un incubo, visto che la sua faccia e le sue mani si stavano agitando freneticamente._  
   
 _Hannibal decise di alzarsi e vide che il cane che lo aveva svegliato non era l'unico, per niente. Iniziò a contarli per curiosità, ma non ci riuscì, visto che alcuni di loro si muovevano liberamente per la casa._  
   
 _Quando entrò nel salotto, iniziò ad osservare tutto: le decorazioni semplici, le cucce dei cani sparse per le stanze, la cucina... Osservò tutto affascinato, fino a quando sentì un rumore provenire dalla camera da letto. Sembrava che il suo ospitante fosse sveglio_.  
   
Will barcollò verso il bagno, dove iniziò la sua routine quotidiana. Sentiva ancora i residui del suo incubo abbandonare la sua mente (poteva vedere gli occhi morti di Garret Jacob Hobbs che lo guardavano quando chiudeva gli occhi), ma sorprendentemente, la sua testa non faceva così male come accadeva ultimamente. Era un dolore tollerabile, quindi forse non sarebbe stato un giorno orribile.  
   
Quando ebbe finito in bagno, accarezzò alcuni cani mentre stava attraversando il salotto per andare in cucina. Accese la macchinetta del caffè, vi mise sotto una tazza, e quando si girò per aprire il frigorifero si dovette tenere stretto al bancone della cucina perché stava per avere un infarto.  
   
“Buongiorno.”  
   
La sua allucinazione di Hannibal Lecter era seduta al tavolo, con le mani incrociate ed un sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
“Oh no, non di nuovo,” disse Will, parlando a se stesso.  
   
Si mise di fronte a _lui_ , che sembrava particolarmente… divertito. Ed ebbe la stessa sensazione che aveva avuto il giorno prima. Vide se stesso stare nella stanza decorata, ma allo stesso tempo lui _era_ nella sua cucina. Will chiuse gli occhi.  
   
“Okay… non è reale. Tu sei nella tua cucina, e quel posto non è reale.”  
   
“Il caffè sta uscendo,” disse l'altro con un tono calmo, e Will aprì gli occhi.  
   
Guardò la macchinetta del caffè e vide che, senza ombra di dubbio, la tazza che aveva messo era già piena ed il liquido stava uscendo.  
   
“Merda!”  
   
Corse a spegnere la macchinetta e, una volta fatto, sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
   
“Okay, sto per impazzire,” disse senza pensare. Ma poi sentì un dolore nel petto, realizzando la verità dietro le sue parole.  
   
“Forse tu _stai_ diventando matto,” disse l'altro. Will si girò per guardarlo e lo vide seduto al tavolo metallico nel centro dell'altra stanza. “Questo, dopotutto, è un ospedale per malati di mente.”  
   
Dopo aver detto questo sorrise, e Will si girò. Notò per la prima volta il vetro che separava la stanza in cui erano dallo spazio in cui c’era la porta che conduceva all'esterno. Era un vetro impenetrabile con qualche buco grande abbastanza per far passare una mano ed un vassoio che, Will pensò, sarebbe dovuto servire per far passare il cibo ed altre cose. Ricordò che Hannibal Lecter era, infatti, imprigionato nell’Ospedale Psichiatrico Criminale Statale di Baltimora, dopo che era stata accertata la sua infermità mentale.  
   
Si girò per guardarlo, ora era seduto di nuovo nel salotto di Will.  
   
“Molto divertente,” disse a se stesso.  
   
Mangiò la sua colazione il più velocemente possibile, provando ad ignorare lo sguardo di Hannibal Lec-, lo sguardo dell' _allucinazione_ , che sembrava esaminarlo in ogni movimento. Quando mise il piatto e la tazza nella lavastoviglie, si girò e fu sollevato nel trovare il suo salotto vuoto. Si vestì velocemente e uscì da casa sua prima di poter ricominciare ad avere altre allucinazioni.  
   
Quella mattina dovette andare a Quantico per finire di compilare i documenti, e poi fare lezione allUniversità. Salì in macchina facendo una lista mentale di tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare quel giorno, e provando a non pensare alla _cosa_ , poi si mise in viaggio.  
   
“Musica country? Seriamente?”  
   
Will strinse il volante per la sorpresa, ma riuscì a non sbandare. Sì girò per guardare il sedile del passeggero, arrabbiato. Eccolo di nuovo, nella sua uniforme da prigione grigia, con una tazza di plastica con del caffè. Si sporse verso i pulsanti che controllavano la musica, ed iniziò a cambiare stazione radiofonica fino a quando l'auto venne riempita da musica classica. Solo in quel momento si accomodò, soddisfatto.  
   
“Non credo,” disse, e iniziò a cambiare nuovamente stazione.  
   
“Cos'hai contro la musica classica?”  
   
“Nulla, basta che non sia nella mia auto,” strinse le labbra, perché aveva deciso di non trattare l'allucinazione come una cosa reale ed aveva già infranto quella regola rispondendogli.  
   
Nel momento in cui ritornò ad appoggiarsi al sedile, _lui_ cambiò _di nuovo_ stazione radiofonica, e Will sospirò frustrato. Era nel mezzo della stanza di Hannibal Lecter (o era più appropriato chiamarla cella?). L’altro stava facendo colazione su un piccolo vassoio, da qui il bicchiere di plastica. L'allucinazione bevve un sorso, e poi guardò qualcosa alle spalle di Will.  
   
“Dovresti concentrati sulla strada mentre stai guidando,” gli disse l'allucinazione, e lui si accigliò.  
   
Si ricordò poi che stava guidando, e si trovò di nuovo nella sua auto. Girò il volante, visto che aveva invaso di poco l'altra corsia. Will deglutì, provando a dissolvere il nodo che aveva in gola. Quando guardò il sedile del passeggero, Hannibal Lecter non c'era più.  
****  
Will arrivò a Quantico senza altri incidenti, ma poteva continuare a sentire il sapore di due diversi caffè nella sua bocca mentre stava entrando nell'edificio dell'FBI.  
Quando ebbe finito di compilare la documentazione, andò nell'ufficio di Jack per consegnargliela.  
   
“Oh, a proposito,” gli disse Jack dopo aver ricevuto i documenti, “questa mattina ho ricevuto una telefonata dal Minnesota. La ragazza, Abigail Hobbs, si sta riprendendo, e starà bene.”  
   
“Davvero?” chiese, sorridendo appena.  
   
Non aveva pensato molto a lei, considerando tutto quello che era successo, ma si sentì meglio sapendo questa cosa.  
   
“Sì. Non appena sarà in condizioni stabili, la porteranno in una struttura psichiatrica a Baltimora così potrà guarire là.”  
   
Will annuì dopo questa nuova informazione, e immaginò quanto si sarebbe sentita male la povera ragazza, con la sua vita così drasticamente cambiata. Jack fece una pausa, come se stesse aspettando che Will dicesse qualcosa.  
   
“Sai che le hai salvato la vita, vero?”  
   
Ebbe un flashback del momento in cui aveva provato a fermare l'emorragia. Ricordava le sue mani, sul suo collo, il sangue che scivolava dalle sue dita… Eppure era sembrato che lo stesse facendo qualcun altro. Dovette chiudere gli occhi per un momento per cancellare quella visione dalla sua mente prima di guardare di nuovo Jack.  
   
“Ma io non ho fatto niente…” farfugliò, più a se stesso che a Jack.  
   
“Certo che lo hai fatto. Hanno detto che sarebbe morta dissanguata se non fosse stato per te. Tu l'hai salvata, Will”  
   
Lui annuì, anche se non ne era totalmente convinto. Jack gli disse che forse sarebbe stato meglio che fosse andato a visitarla, e lui fu d'accordo. Il caso era quasi chiuso, ma lui aveva ancora delle domande, e forse l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto rispondere ora era Abigail.  
   
Lasciò l'ufficio dopo che Jack gli ebbe ricordato che ‘ _devi andare a trovare Alana, e prima ci vai meglio è'_ , a cui Will rispose annuendo nuovamente.  
   
Più per soddisfare Jack che per volontà propria, chiamò Alana nella sua strada verso l'edificio in cui teneva i suoi corsi. Loro avevano parlato qualche volta, e lui sospettava che fosse stata lei a raccomandarlo quando Jack aveva avuto bisogno di un profiler. Quando le disse che aveva bisogno di una seduta, lei non sembrava sorpresa, quindi Will immaginò che Jack avesse già parlato con lei. Lo fece sentire a disagio il pensiero che loro stessero parlando di lui alle sue spalle, che lui fosse il loro argomento di conversazione durante le cene. Eliminò questi pensieri e prenotò la seduta con Alana per il lunedì successivo.  
****  
Il giorno seguente si svegliò da un altro incubo fradicio del proprio sudore mentre stringeva le lenzuola. Era stato uno di quelli brutti; nel sogno, provava a fermare l’emorragia dal collo di Abigail, ma il sangue continuava a gorgogliare e gorgogliare fino a quando entrambi furono coperti di sangue, e lui non poteva respirare, stava soffocando… Ed ovviamente Garret Jacob Hobbs era lì, lo guardava dritto negli occhi e gli stava sussurrando nello stesso modo raccapricciante che aveva usato mentre stava morendo.  
   
Prima di fare dell'altro, caracollò verso il bagno e prese due aspirine. Dovette sedersi sulla tavola del water per qualche minuto fino a quando il dolore non iniziò a diminuire lievemente e poté iniziare a percepire di nuovo i propri pensieri. Dopodiché, fece una doccia e cambiò le lenzuola mentre Winston lo osservava con la sua testa inclinata, come se avesse saputo che stava succedendo qualcosa.  
   
“Non mi guardare così,” gli disse, e il cane guaì e toccò la sua mano con il muso. Era il nuovo arrivato nel branco, ma in un qualche modo Will si sentiva già molto in sintonia con questo qui. Era curioso come potesse avere così tanti cani, eppure aveva un rapporto diverso con ognuno di loro.  
   
Quando salì sull'auto per andare a Quantico, accese la radio muovendosi lentamente, come se potesse invocare le sue allucinazioni facendo la mossa sbagliata. Quando la musica country inondò la macchina, guardò il sedile del passeggero… ma non successe niente. Si rilassò e provò a godersi il viaggio mentre le pillole stavano iniziando a fare effetto.  
****  
Terminata la lezione del giorno, si affrettò verso la sua auto, sperando che nessuno degli studenti avesse voluto fermarlo per chiedergli qualcosa. Di solito gli faceva piacere rispondere a tutte le loro domande (anche se preferiva farlo via mail piuttosto che di persona), ma c'erano due cose che stavano accadendo contemporaneamente: la sua testa faceva di nuovo malissimo, e di lì a due settimane ci sarebbe stata una giornata speciale di orientamento per coloro che volessero diventare profiler per l'FBI, e tutti erano sovraeccitati a riguardo. Per questo non si sentiva in grado di affrontare un gruppetto di studenti con mille domande sul corso mentre sentiva che la sua testa fosse sul punto di esplodere.  
   
Riuscì a raggiungere la sua auto dopo aver salutato solo un paio di persone, e mandò giù senza acqua due pillole nell'attimo in cui salì. Stette un paio di minuti con la testa sul poggiatesta, con gli occhi chiusi, provando a regolare il proprio respiro, provando a smettere di vedere i piccoli puntini dietro le palpebre.  
   
“Quindi, noi adesso cosa facciamo?”  
   
Quella volta, non lo spaventò. Lui aveva _percepito_ qualcosa l'attimo prima che Hannibal Lecter avesse iniziato a parlare. Forse avrebbe potuto iniziare a riconoscere quando stava avendo questi episodi, se avesse prestato attenzione.  
   
Will ridacchiò all'uso della parola “noi”, come se fossero due entità indipendenti. La sua mente era senza dubbio divertente.  
   
“Vai ancora dal fruttivendolo? Mi piacerebbe molto andare dal fruttivendolo,” disse, e c'era un accenno di qualcosa nella sua voce. Malinconia?  
   
Will sospirò ed aprì gli occhi. Lecter era sul sedile del passeggero, e guardava fuori dal finestrino. Aveva pensato di andare dal fruttivendolo quella mattina, quindi ritenne che la sua allucinazione sapesse già quello che aveva deciso. Scosse la testa, e dopo aver controllato che la sua testa non stesse più pulsando come un tamburo, avviò l'auto. Apparentemente, ‘ _loro_ ’ stavano andando a fare compere.  
   
Arrivò al supermercato e mentre stava camminando verso l'edificio, provò a non guardarlo nemmeno una volta. L'altro stava camminando al suo fianco, osservando tutto con grande curiosità… Fino a quando entrarono nel supermercato, dove sembrò trasformarsi. Passò di fronte a lui ed iniziò ad osservare tutto. Will stava provando ad ignorare Lecter, ma era un po’ difficile quando un uomo in una uniforme da prigione grigia stava vagando da un reparto all'altro ammirando ogni cosa. Per un momento, lo perse e pensò che fosse scomparso di nuovo… Ma poi, lui apparve a fianco del carrello ed iniziò a metterci dentro delle cose.  
   
“Cosa stai…?” Will iniziò a chiedere, ma ricordò a se stesso che non era reale. Lui stava parlando ad un'allucinazione, e le persone lo avrebbero visto parlare da solo.  
   
Guardò le cose che aveva preso Lecter, e si accigliò. Vide verdure che non aveva mangiato dalle scuole superiori, barattoli di spezie che non sapeva nemmeno pronunciare, e cose che non voleva nemmeno sapere quanto costassero.  
   
Will iniziò a togliere tutto dal carrello e provò a rimettere tutte le cose al loro posto. Quando ebbe finito, ritornò al carrello e trovò ancora più cose. Hannibal Lecter era lì, lo guardava, quindi alzò un sopracciglio, irritato.  
   
“La vuoi smettere?” sussurrò.  
   
“Quella cosa che tu chiami cucina è totalmente vuota. Nessuna persona per bene dovrebbe finire la sua scorta di zafferano.”  
   
“Beh, forse non sono una persona per bene.”  
   
“Posso aiutarla?”  
   
Will saltò per lo spavento e si girò trovando un giovane uomo che lo stava guardando. Era un commesso, e lo stava guardando mezzo accigliato e mezzo sorridente.  
   
“Sembra indeciso, posso aiutarla con qualcosa?” ripete da! momento che Will non rispose.  
   
“Oh. No, grazie, sto solo… organizzando una cena.” Disse, provando a non mostrare l'imbarazzo sul suo volto.  
   
Il commesso annuì e insistette sul fatto che chiamasse lui se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto. Will guardò di nuovo Lecter, che lo stava guardando provando a trattenere un sorriso. Afferrò il carrello con più forza del necessario, ed iniziò di nuovo a riempirlo. Non tolse le cose che _l'altro_ aveva messo, perché poteva sentire gli sguardi dei commessi e dei clienti, che provavano a decidere se fossero pazzo o solo strano. Ma lui non poteva incolparli; se l'era chiesto molte volte.  
****  
Hannibal Lecter scomparì durante il viaggio verso casa, e Will si rilassò e si godette la solitudine. Per essere un'allucinazione, sembrava senza dubbio una vera e propria interazione con un altro essere umano, e questo lo rendeva esausto.  
   
Quando arrivò a casa sua, spacchettò frutta e verdura e trovò le cose che aveva preso Lecter. C'erano cose che non sapeva nemmeno cosa fossero, ed una bottiglia di vino che non aveva visto e che sembrava costare _parecchio_.  
   
Mise tutto al proprio posto, e poi decise di portare i cani a fare una passeggiata. Quando furono fuori, i cani iniziarono a trotterellare tutt'intorno, inseguendo degli scoiattoli, abbaiando a qualche uccellino che immediatamente volava via ed ispezionando ogni cespuglio che riuscivano a trovare. Sentì la brezza leggera sul suo volto, ed inspirò. L'autunno sarebbe finito di lì a poco, e con esso, sarebbe arrivato il freddo. Ma lui aveva sempre amato l'inverno, anche se era abbastanza sensibile al freddo.  
   
Il giorno successivo, si svegliò da un altro incubo, ma questa volta molto più lieve di quello del giorno precedente. Sentì la sua testa ronzare un po', quindi quella mattina prese solo una pillola.  
   
Era sabato, quindi subito dopo aver fatto colazione, pensò che avrebbe avuto due giorni liberi da riempire senza lavoro da fare. Jack non gli aveva dato altri file sul caso, e non voleva iniziare la nuova giornata guardando file di casi chiusi o irrisolti; quello avrebbe voluto dire concentrarsi totalmente su di essi, e visto che stava trascorrendo una mattina abbastanza priva di dolore, decise di risparmiarlo a se stesso.  
   
Invece, iniziò la sua mattinata valutando i compiti universitari mentre una pioggia veloce stava cadendo dal cielo. Ma finì troppo presto; gli ci vollero meno di tre ore per passare attraverso tutti i compiti, con interpretazioni dello stesso vecchio caso, quasi tutte sbagliate. Dopo aver fatto un pasto veloce, Will decise di uscire di nuovo con i cani. A causa della pioggia, il terreno era bagnato e i cani si sporcarono abbastanza in fretta. Da un lato, era quasi grato di questo, perché in questo modo trascorse almeno due ore a fare il bagno a tutti loro. Ma dall'altro lato, quando ebbe finito la sua schiena faceva molto male ed ora era lui a puzzare come un cane bagnato. Si fece una doccia e, quando uscì, prese un libro dalla sua libreria per avere le mani e la mente occupata. Un paio d'ore dopo, guardò l'orologio e un pensiero attraversò la sua mente: era quasi il crepuscolo e non aveva avuto alcuna allucinazione quel giorno. Forse era stata solo una cosa temporanea, forse sarebbe stato bene. Dopo tutto, lui aveva avuto un'esperienza traumatica, e forse quello era stato il modo della sua mente per affrontarla.  
   
Andò in cucina per preparare la cena, rallegrato dal pensiero, quando percepì le luci cambiare. Era come se qualcosa nell'aria si fosse agitato: come una brezza ma senza vento. Sentì la sua teoria sgretolarsi dentro di lui.  
   
“Avresti dovuto comprare la spigola. Si abbina perfettamente con il vino che ho scelto al supermercato.”  
   
Will lo guardò mentre stava già aprendo la dispensa, cercando qualcosa. Ebbe improvvisamente il bisogno di colpirlo, anche se sapeva essere una cosa veramente stupida, visto che non esisteva. Ed inoltre, non aveva mai colpito nessuno in vita sua, eccetto per difendersi.  
   
“Dov’è?”  
   
Will aprì il frigorifero come risposta e tirò fuori il vino.  
   
“Quindi è per questo che la spesa mi è costata il doppio del normale?” chiese Will, lasciando la bottiglia sul bancone.  
   
“Non puoi dare un prezzo al buon vino,” l'altro si avvicinò e prese il vino, esaminandolo.  
   
“Certo che puoi: duecento dollari,” disse, amaramente.  
   
Will sentì una fitta nella sua testa, e borbottò un impreco. Aveva trascorso _quasi_ un giorno intero senza forti emicranie. Decise che il vino sarebbe servito da antidolorifico quella notte. O, perlomeno, sarebbe servito per intontire la sua mente abbastanza perché non facesse male più di tanto.  
   
Decise di provare la sua tattica di ignorare Lecter, anche se non aveva funzionato molto bene, ed iniziò a preparare la cena.  
   
Iniziò a muoversi per la cucina, tirando cose fuori dal frigorifero, dalla dispensa, dai cassetti… E poi Will si trovò all'altro lato della cucina, ed era Hannibal Lecter che si stava muovendo e stava prendendo le cose. In un qualche modo, quello non sembrava strano. Will si appoggiò sul bancone ed osservò affascinato mentre l'altro faceva tutto. Iniziò cucinando la cipolla ed aggiungendo i fagioli verdi dopo un paio di minuti. Nel frattempo, in un'altra pentola, mise una bistecca e quando fu cotta all’esterno ma indietro di cottura all'interno, la tolse. Le verdure furono pronte in poco tempo, e lui mise tutto in un piatto con qualche goccia di salsa Chimichurri ed una foglia di prezzemolo. Quando ebbe finito, Lecter andò nel salotto, lasciò il piatto sul tavolo, e si girò.  
   
Will sbattè le palpebre, mentre stava nel mezzo del salotto, ed andò a prendere il vino, muovendosi lentamente. Quando ritornò al tavolo, Hannibal Lecter era già seduto, con la sua postura eretta e le sue mani incrociate sul tavolo, e lo stava guardando. Lui si sedette e quando guardò il piatto che aveva preparato, si accigliò.  
   
“Come…?”  
   
Gettò di nuovo uno sguardo a Lecter, che ora stava sorridendo, ma decise di non dire nient’altro. Le sue cene di solito consistevano in lasagne congelate, pasti pre-cotti o, se si sentiva avventuroso, qualcosa come riso o pasta. Quindi forse avere allucinazioni con un serial killer con un'esperienza in cucina stava iniziando ad avere effetti su di lui di cui la sua mente non poteva capacitarsi.  
   
Iniziò a mangiare e dovette controllarsi per non farsi scappare un gemito quando gustò la carne. La bistecca era perfettamente cotta, ed era la migliore che avesse mai mangiato, i fagioli verdi erano deliziosi, ed il vino era molto buono, anche se non sapeva quasi niente riguardo ai vini.  
   
Durante il pasto, si rifiutò di guardare Lecter, anche se questo lo stava fissando. Quando ebbe finito, riempì il suo bicchiere con più vino e prese i file che aveva ancora sul caso di Garret Jacob Hobbs. Si spostò sul divano, ed iniziò a scorrere tra i fogli. C'era ancora qualcosa che gli stava sfuggendo, e nonostante lui fosse morto e non potesse più fare del male ad altre donne, lui voleva comunque sapere. Voleva sapere come sceglieva le ragazze, ma avendo conosciuto sua figlia, si era già fatto un’idea. Comunque, rimanevano dei buchi nella storia.  
   
“Ti stai chiedendo perché mangiava parti delle vittime?” gli chiese Lecter, seduto sul divano di fronte a lui con un bicchiere di vino tra le mani.  
   
“No…” Will scosse la testa, senza guardarlo. “Quello era il suo modo per onorarle. Mantenere una parte di loro dentro di lui. Ecco perché ha restituito Elise Nichols. Lei aveva il cancro, quindi… non avrebbe potuto onorarla.”  
   
Si ricordò improvvisamente chi era l'allucinazione, e lo guardò. L'ironia lo fece quasi ridere. L'altro sembrò studiarlo.  
   
“Hannibal Lecter invece non l'ha fatto. Per lui era diverso,” disse Will in tono basso, pensando ad alta voce.  
   
“Lui?”  
   
Fece un piccolo sorriso e ritornò alle sue pagine.  
   
“Non ti tratterò come se fossi reale.”  
   
“Non lo stai facendo proprio adesso rispondendomi?” gli chiese, ma Will non rispose. “In che senso è stato diverso per… Hannibal Lecter?”  
   
Will lo guardò di nuovo, e sorrise all'uso della terza persona. Allucinazione o meno, quella conversazione era _molto_ strana.  
   
“Nessuno realmente sa perché mangiasse le sue vittime. Qualcuno dice che era solo gusto culinario, altri che fosse semplicemente un mostro.”  
   
“E tu cosa credi?”  
   
Will lanciò i documenti nella scatola che li conteneva e bevve un grande sorso di vino.  
   
“Non potrei trarre una conclusione avendo solo letto quello che tutti sanno su di lui. Hannibal Lecter non è qualcuno che si possa comprendere facilmente.”  
   
Lecter sorrise di fronte a lui, come se la sua risposta lo avesse soddisfatto.  
   
“Sai quello che non capisco?” Will iniziò a chiedere dopo aver bevuto di nuovo. Stava iniziando a sentire la sua mente intorpidita, e quello voleva dire che il dolore stava diventando sopportabile. “Perché il mio subconscio ha deciso di prendere _quella_ forma? È perché in un qualche modo sapevo che tu saresti stata la forma più irritante con cui avrei potuto fare un'allucinazione?”  
   
“Forse è una questione di estetica,” rispose, e Will si mise a ridere, ma non disse nulla.  
   
Rimasero in silenzio, e fu il turno di Lecter di bere un goccio di vino. Will si chiese per un attimo se vedere la sua allucinazione bere volesse dire che lui stava bevendo la quantità doppia di quella immaginata.  
   
“Forse abbiamo più cose in comune di quelle che pensi,” disse Hannibal Lecter in un tono più serio, accavallando le gambe.  
   
“Certo, condividiamo lo stesso cervello,” disse, sorridendo.  
   
“Non abbiamo entrambi ucciso qualcuno?” gli chiese, ignorando il suo commento.  
   
Will lo guardò di nuovo, il suo sorriso scomparve dalle labbra.  
   
“Sì, ma è diverso.”  
   
“Come?”  
   
Non poteva credere di stare facendo questa conversazione con la sua stessa mente. Si stava psicanalizzando da solo?  
   
“Tu uccidevi per il piacere di farlo. Tu ti divertivi.”  
   
L'altro uomo si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i suoi gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
   
“Mi stai dicendo che non ti è piaciuto uccidere Hobbs? Non ti sembrava fosse la cosa giusta da fare? Non lo meritava?”  
   
Will si pizzico la radice del naso. Lui _aveva_ sentito qualcosa quando aveva ucciso quell'uomo. Si era sentito impaurito, e scioccato, ma sotto a tutto questo, c'era un sentimento di giustizia, e quello lo aveva impaurito anche più delle allucinazioni.  
   
Non rispose alla sua domanda, perché era la sua mente, dopo tutto, quindi sapeva la risposta. Ma gli venne in mente un'altra cosa: Hannibal Lecter non aveva esattamente uno schema come la maggior parte dei serial killer. Eppure, molte delle sue vittime erano state persone cattive in un qualche modo. C'erano stati killer ed altre persone che avevano commesso crimini seri, e c'erano stati altri che, con un'indagine più approfondita, si era scoperto essere malvagi: persone che erano meschine, che erano spudorate, o che erano maleducate. Quando aveva studiato il caso di Hannibal Lecter, aveva creduto che quello fosse stato il suo schema… Ma ovviamente, non aveva un modo per confermare la sua teoria, e l'ex psichiatra si era rifiutato di parlare ad anima viva, quindi nessuno realmente sapeva.  
   
Will quindi si alzò e portò il bicchiere nel lavandino, dove svuotò il resto del vino. Dopo aver messo quello che era rimasto della bottiglia (confermò che ne aveva bevuta mezza tutta da solo) nel frigorifero e aver pulito tutto, lasciò la sua allucinazione di Hannibal Lecter in salotto ed andò subito a letto.  
   
Quella notte, non fece alcun sogno.


	3. Capitolo 3

Quando si svegliò, la prima cosa che notò fu che la sua testa stava di nuovo martellando dolorosamente, e fu tentato per un secondo di non aprire gli occhi e tornare a dormire. Ma poi notò una seconda cosa, ed era una cosa che aveva un buonissimo profumo: di caffè e cibo. E questo era insolito. Sentì il suo stomaco borbottare di rimando, quindi si alzò dal letto con difficoltà, si mise i pantaloni del pigiama ed andò dritto in salotto. Quando vi entrò, alzò le sopracciglia. Hannibal Lecter era nella sua cucina, con un grembiule che aveva scordato di avere, e si muoveva con convinzione, stava cucinando. Will aprì la sua bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì nulla; la scena che aveva di fronte lo lasciò senza parole.  
   
“Buongiorno. Accomodati, per favore.”  
   
Will chiuse gli occhi stringendoli per un attimo, e quando li aprì, decise di stare al gioco. Si sentiva molto stanco nonostante le ore di sonno, e non aveva la forza, né fisica né mentale, di fare domande o combattere. Non quel giorno.  
   
Andò verso un cassetto della cucina per prendere una scatola di aspirina e prese posto a tavola. Dopo essersi appena seduto, Lecter appoggiò una tazza di caffè di fronte a lui, ed un’altra alla parte opposta del tavolo. Will sospirò e bevve un sorso di caffè; era migliore del suo solito caffè. Decise di nuovo di non fare domande, e bevve un altro lungo sorso. Un minuto dopo, l’altro ritornò con due piatti e fece lo stesso: uno per lui, l’altro sul lato opposto, dove si sedette dopo essersi tolto il grembiule. Era un’omelette con sopra qualcosa che pensava fosse prezzemolo.  
   
“Mi scuso per l’austerità della colazione. Ho fatto quello che ho potuto con quello… che avevi,” disse, bevendo un sorso di caffè. Quella mattina, i suoi capelli erano diversi. Scarmigliati, come se non li avesse pettinati, e a causa di ciò, quando si muoveva, ciocche di capelli cadevano sulla sua fronte. “Volevo cucinare le uova alla Benedict, ma… Beh, ti mancavano quasi tutti gli ingredienti.”  
   
Will prese un boccone dalla sua omelette, e la trovò molto buona. Quando alzò lo guardo di nuovo, vide lo sguardo dell’altro bloccato su di lui, in aspettativa.  
   
“Quindi… come funziona? Stavo cucinando nel sonno?” chiese.  
   
Hannibal Lecter sorrise, ed iniziò a mangiare la sua omelette. Will aprì la scatola di pastiglie e ne prese due, e quando le mandò giù con il caffè, trovò Lecter che lo stava guardando di nuovo.  
   
“Quelle per cosa sono?”  
   
“Dimmelo tu, Lecter, non sei forse una creazione della mia mente?” gli disse, pronunciando il suo nome ad alta voce per la prima volta.  
   
L’altro annuì, come se avesse ricordato quel piccolo dettaglio.  
   
“Mi puoi chiamare Hannibal.”  
   
“Cosa?”  
   
Prese un altro boccone dall’omelette, e Will lo imitò, almeno per tenere la sua bocca occupata.  
   
“Mi hai chiamato Lecter,” disse dopo aver deglutito. “Stiamo facendo colazione insieme, quindi credo sia giusto per noi chiamarci con il nome di battesimo.”  
   
Will ridacchiò e scosse la testa. Poi si concentrò sulla sua colazione. Sperò di poter ricordare come preparare quel caffè, perché era _veramente molto_ buono.  
   
Quando entrambi ebbero finito, fu… _Hannibal_ a sparecchiare la tavola e, per qualche ragione, si tirò su le maniche della sua uniforme grigia ed iniziò a lavare i piatti. Will lo osservò con curiosità e con un sopracciglio alzato.  
   
“C’è una lavastoviglie proprio lì, lo sai? Voglio dire, certo che lo sai, perché _io_ lo so, quindi…”  
   
Vide Hannibal sorridere, ma non si fermò.  
   
“Lo so. Ma non mi dispiace avere qualcosa da fare per cambiare.”  
   
“Per cambiare?”  
   
Guardò Will per un attimo e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, come se stesse valutando qualcosa.  
   
“Che tu ci creda o no, essere imprigionati non ti dà la possibilità di fare una grande varietà di cose.”  
   
Will annuì, sorridendo.  
   
“Certo. Tu sei _in prigione_ , lo avevo dimenticato.” disse, con la voce piena di sarcasmo.  
   
E come per avvalorare le parole di Lecter, sentì aprirsi una porta ed eccoli di nuovo nell’ _altra_ stanza. La stanza nella prigione.  
   
“Buongiorno, Dr.Lecter,” disse un uomo, entrando attraverso le porte nello spazio oltre il vetro.  
   
Will era in un angolo della stanza, quindi si guardò intorno. Hannibal Lecter era seduto sullo sgabello, le sue mani intrecciate sul tavolo metallico, che ora era vuoto, al contrario della prima volta in cui lo aveva visto pieno di disegni.  
   
“Salve, Frederick,” disse accogliendo il nuovo arrivato, e Will sentì una repulsione immediata verso di lui, nonostante non lo conoscesse.  
   
“Spero che oggi ti senta vivace, perché ho un piccolo test da farti fare,” disse, fermandosi davanti al vassoio.  
   
Will allora lo riconobbe. Era lo stesso uomo che aveva visto durante la prima allucinazione. Lo aveva visto fargli fare un test di Rorschach. Will fece un passo in avanti verso il vetro e l’uomo, ed agitò una mano di fronte a lui, controllando qualcosa. Come sospettava, non poteva vederlo; vedeva solo Hannibal.  
   
“Certo, Frederick,” disse Hannibal, alzandosi dallo sgabello e incrociando le sue mani dietro la schiena. “Niente mi farebbe più felice in questa bella mattinata che fare un test.”  
   
Will trattenne un sorriso a causa del suo tono.  
   
“Stai attento, _Dottore_ ,” lo avvertì. “Lo sai cosa succede se non ti comporti bene.”  
   
Hannibal annuì e non fece ulteriori commenti, e quindi l’uomo di nome Frederick lasciò un paio di fogli con un pennarello sul vassoio. Lo guardò di nuovo, e lasciò la stanza. Nell’attimo in cui si chiuse la porta, l’altro lasciò il suo posto dietro il tavolo, si avvicinò al vassoio e prese i fogli.  
   
“Quindi come funziona esattamente?” chiese Will, infrangendo di nuovo la regola di non fare domande quella mattina. “Sto avendo un’allucinazione su Hannibal Lecter e la sua routine quotidiana, ed il resto delle persone non può vedermi?” camminò verso Hannibal ed il tavolo, dove si era seduto con i fogli fra le mani.  
   
“Temo che sia qualcosa che dovrai scoprire da solo. Dopo tutto, se sono solo un’allucinazione della tua mente, possiedo le stesse risposte che hai tu.”  
   
“Mi pare giusto,” disse Will, scrollando le spalle e annuendo.  
   
Will si sedette al tavolo, e Hannibal concentrò la sua attenzione sul test. Will non poteva leggere le parole, ma divenne improvvisamente curioso.  
   
“Quindi, su cosa è?” chiese alla fine, non riuscendo a trattenersi.  
   
“Un test di empatia,” rispose, senza sollevare lo sguardo.  
   
Will sbuffò e scosse la testa.  
   
“Certo che è un test sull’empatia. Diventarono la _mia_ routine quotidiana quando ero piccolo, quindi è chiaro che avrei avuto allucinazioni con uno di questi.”  
   
Hannibal quindi lo guardò, e lo osservò per qualche secondo.  
   
“Lo faresti al posto mio? Voglio dire, io potrei dare risposte false, ma penso che sarebbe più interessante farlo in questo modo.”  
   
Stava per iniziare a chiedere come funzionasse tutto quanto ( _‘non sono comunque io quello che lo sta facendo?’_ ), ma chiuse la bocca. Che vantaggi avrebbe portato continuare a fare domande su quello che stava succedendo, se alla fine lo stava chiedendo a se stesso?  
   
“Solo per il gusto della curiosità,” gli disse Hannibal, tenendo il pennarello fra l’indice ed il pollice.  
   
Sospirò, ma alla fine annuì. Prese il pennarello dalle sue dita, Hannibal si alzò per lasciargli il suo posto, e Will si sedette sullo sgabello. Hannibal andò verso il suo letto, e si sedette sul bordo, continuando a guardarlo.  
   
Will si concentrò sul test e lesse le domande. Alcune erano proprio quelle dei test che i dottori ed i terapisti gli avevano fatto fare quando era un bambino che stava iniziando a comportarsi in un modo _diverso_ rispetto agli altri. ‘Posso capire facilmente se qualcuno vuole fare conversazione’, ‘Preferisco gli animali agli uomini’, ‘Non infrangerei mai la legge’… Ed il metodo di valutazione andava da ‘sono completamente d’accordo’ a ‘sono completamente in disaccordo’. Iniziò a rispondere alle domande, alcune per lui erano molto semplici, mentre per altre rimase a pensare per qualche minuto.  
   
Quando ebbe finito, si stirò la schiena, che gli faceva male a causa della postura, e lasciò il pennarello sui fogli. Will iniziò ad alzarsi, ma d’improvviso si trovò _già_ in piedi, di nuovo nell’angolo della stanza. Guardò Hannibal, che si stava alzando dallo sgabello. Ma Will era _appena_ stato seduto lì…  
   
In quel momento, le porte si aprirono ed entrò di nuovo Frederick Chilton.  
   
“Finito?” chiese con un sorriso.  
   
Hannibal prese il test e lo fece cadere sul vassoio. Dopodiché, ripetè quello che aveva fatto prima: si mise dietro il tavolo metallico con le dita intrecciare dietro la schiena, ed aspettò. L’altro uomo prese i fogli ed annuì, controllando che fosse compilato.  
   
“Molto bene. Tornerò domani, per discutere sui risultati. E se ti comporterai bene, forse avrai una cena speciale.”  
   
Hannibal annuì, deglutendo, e Will sentì un improvviso ma breve slancio d’odio verso Chilton. Chiuse gli occhi ed aspettò fino a quando non ebbe ricominciato lentamente a sentirsi normale. Non ricordava quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva odiato qualcuno così tanto, e questo gli lasciò un sapore strano in bocca. Gli ricordò del modo in cui si sentì quando doveva entrare nella mete di un assassino, ed il retrogusto che lasciava in lui.  
   
Qualcosa di umido toccò la sua mano, ed aprì gli occhi per ritrovare Winston che gli stava leccando le dita. Era tornato nella sua casa, ed Hannibal Lecter non c’era più. Will accarezzò la testa del cane, cosa che fece uscire dalle cucce tutto il resto del branco, che chiedeva un po’di attenzione. Decise di portarli fuori a fare una passeggiata, ma proprio mentre stava uscendo, guardò il lavandino e vide i piatti: metà erano lavati, l’altra metà era sporca.  
****  
Quella notte ebbe un incubo ma, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, non riuscì a ricordarlo. Si svegliò comunque fradicio e dovette ripetere la routine delle mattine come quella: prendere una pillola, cambiare le lenzuola e farsi una doccia.  
   
Quando uscì si mise il suo completo più elegante, il che non voleva dire che fosse esattamente _elegante_. Era un po' vecchiotto e un po' troppo largo per lui, ma era il migliore che aveva.  
   
“ Ora _sì_ che sembri un professore universitario.”  
   
Will si girò a guardare Hannibal, che era sulla soglia. Ridacchiò, e l'altro sparì in salotto. Il completo aveva toppe sui gomiti, che forse in quel momento erano un po' un cliché. Ma l'occasione per cui lo aveva indossato non era una lezione; stava per andare alla seduta con Alana, ed avrebbe provato a darle l'impressione più normale possibile.  
   
Finì di annodare la cravatta ed andò in salotto, dove Hannibal lo stava già aspettando con la colazione sul tavolo, ed i cani attorno a lui, che chiedevano un po' di cibo. Will schioccò la lingua, e quando lo guardarono, fece un cenno con la testa verso le loro cucce, ed i cani iniziarono a trascinarvisi con le code abbassate. Si chiese cosa stessero vedendo: stavano vedendo Will fare diverse cose, assumere a volte due posizioni? O la sua allucinazione comprendeva anche l'attenzione dei cani per Hannibal?  
   
“Quanti ne hai?” gli chiese guardando i cani, mentre Will si sedette al solito posto.  
   
“Perché non li conti?” gli rispose, ma quella volta non aveva un tono aspro. Non si sentiva solo in vena di iniziare la solfa del ‘non sei una creazione della mia mente, non lo dovresti sapere?’.  
   
“Non ci riesco, tutte le volte che credo di averli contati tutti, ne sbuca fuori un altro, oppure cambiano posto.”  
   
Fece un piccolo sorriso e prese una cucchiaiata di uova strapazzate ed un boccone di uno dei toast che erano al centro del tavolo, dopodiché bevve un grande sorso di caffè. Era anche meglio del giorno precedente.  
   
“Quindi, oggi vedi Alana Bloom,” disse, e Will non fu sicuro se fosse una domanda o un’affermazione.  
   
“Sì. Jack ha insistito.”  
   
“Andare in terapia fa bene, Will. Non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi.”  
   
“Non mi vergogno,” spiegò, corrucciandosi, ed era quasi completamente vero. “È solo che non mi piacciono così tanto gli psichiatri.”  
   
Hannibal alzò lo sguardo dal suo piatto. Will non lo fece, ma poté vedere con la coda dell'occhio che lo stava fissando.  
   
“Io sono uno psichiatra. Non ti stanno piacendo le nostre conversazioni?”  
   
“Le nostre conversazioni?” sbuffò. “Certo, mi sto divertendo un mondo a conversare con me stesso.”  
   
Will quindi lo guardò, e fece un piccolo sorriso. Si guardarono per alcuni secondi, fino a che Will non iniziò a sentirsi a disagio e si mise a fissare di nuovo la colazione. Come poteva un'allucinazione apparire così… _complessa_?  
****  
Sulla strada verso Quantico (Jack lo aveva chiamato il giorno prima per dirgli che la seduta con la Dott.ssa Bloom sarebbe stata lì, e Will si chiese di nuovo quanto quei due parlassero di lui), Hannibal cambiò di nuovo la musica. Disse che _‘non poteva credere che lui potesse torturare le sue orecchie con delle canzoni del genere'_ , e Will si mise a sospirare ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non avrebbe avuto una discussione sui suoi gusti musicali con _lui_.  
   
Quando fu arrivato, si diresse da solo verso l'edificio, e sperò che Hannibal non apparisse nel bel mezzo della seduta. Doversi preoccupare di una psichiatra vera _e_ di uno finto? Non era il suo scenario preferito.  
   
Trovò la porta con il numero che gli aveva dato Jack, e si fermò con le mani alzate. Si provò a preparare a quello che sarebbe accaduto lì dentro.  
   
“Hai intenzione di bussare, o…?” gli chiese Hannibal.  
   
“Gesù,” sussurrò, spaventandosi un po'. Non stava prestando attenzione, quindi non l'aveva sentito apparire. “Non lo fare adesso.”  
   
Hannibal sembrava divertito, ma non disse niente. Ed in quel momento, la porta si aprì ed Alana era lì, già sorridente e ben vestita.  
   
“Will,” lo salutò, spostandosi su un lato per permettergli di entrare. “Mi pareva di averti sentito.”  
   
“Sì, stavo… parlando a me stesso, a quanto pare,” borbottò, un po' imbarazzato.  
   
Si accomodò di fronte alla scrivania, che era piena di documenti. Immaginò che Alana stesse lavorando a qualche caso con l'FBI come consulente. Il lavoro che avrebbe dovuto fare _lui_ , con la differenza che le sue abilità erano molto più efficaci sul campo che dietro ad una scrivania. E questo era il motivo per cui Jack lo aveva richiamato dal suo “ritiro”.  
   
“Quindi… come stai?” gli chiese, sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
   
“Ehm…”  
   
“Non farfugliare, sii sicuro di te,” gli disse Hannibal, che era seduto sulla sedia di fianco a lui.  
   
Will per poco non si mise a guardarlo, ma si bloccò all'ultimo momento.  
   
“Sto bene. Meglio di così non posso stare, credo.”  
   
“Will,” gli disse, sporgendosi in avanti, “rilassati. Non ti preoccupare, stiamo solo facendo una conversazione su quello che è successo. Non ti chiederò di raccontarmi episodi della tua infanzia o cose del genere.”  
   
“Ma mi farai comunque domande come, ‘come mi fa sentire questa cosa', vero? O devo iniziare a preoccuparmi?” scherzò.  
   
“Oh, sì. C'è una regola tra gli psichiatri, noi _dobbiamo_ fare quella domanda, sempre.”  
   
Si misero a ridere, e Will si sentì un po' più rilassato, anche se doveva continuare a preoccuparsi della presenza di Hannibal.  
   
“Okay,” lei disse, prendendo un po’ di documenti dalla scrivania e sfogliandoli. “Perché non iniziamo con qualcosa di semplice? Perché non mi racconti cosa è successo? Iniziamo con i fatti.”  
   
Will cambiò la sua posizione sulla sedia.  
   
“Okay, beh… Tu conosci il caso, presumo?”  
   
“So i dettagli, sì,” affermò.  
   
“Quello dovrà bastare. Sono andato in Minnesota per indagare sul caso, e… come ho detto a Jack, avevo un presentimento su un sospettato. Stavo visitando un cantiere connesso con uno degli omicidi, e trovai qualcosa di strano nella cartella di Garret Jacob Hobbs; aveva lasciato un numero di casa, ma non l'indirizzo,” spiegò, e guardò Hannibal con la coda dell'occhio per un attimo. Sembrava molto interessato al suo racconto. “Quindi decisi di andare a casa sua il giorno successivo, dopo aver trovato il suo indirizzo.”  
   
“Questo a Jack non l'hai detto,” non era una domanda.  
   
“No, era un presentimento, quindi… ho pensato di andare là e parlargli per qualche minuto, e poi…”  
   
“E poi?” chiese, quando rimase in silenzio per un po'.  
   
“E poi avrei saputo se fosse stato lui.”  
   
“Ma tutto è andato storto…”  
   
“Ma… tutto è andato storto,” ripetè.  
   
Alana annuì ed aspettò pazientemente fino a che lui non iniziò a parlare di nuovo.  
   
“Quando andai nella casa, lui…  Credo fosse andato nel panico, o forse quello era sempre stato il suo piano, se fosse stato catturato. Lui uccise sua moglie e… poi provò a fare lo stesso con sua figlia… le sgozzò.”  
   
Will chiuse gli occhi, e vide di nuovo quella scena, dietro alle sue palpebre. Vide Garret Jacob Hobbs dietro sua figlia, e nel momento preciso in cui Will entrò nella stanza, fece passare il coltello sulla sua pelle sottile. E il sangue, c'era _così tanto_ sangue…  
   
Aprì gli occhi e provò a respirare normalmente, ma ne uscì un sospiro forzato.  
   
“Will,” sentì Hannibal chiamarlo, ma non lo guardò.  
   
“Ecco, bevi un po',” gli disse Alana, offrendogli un bicchiere d’acqua dalla macchinetta nell’angolo.  
   
Bevve l'intero bicchiere anche se non aveva sete. Quindi, si guardarono, e Will poté vedere la compassione nei suoi occhi. La odiava, quindi si mise a guardare le sue mani.  
   
“E poi cosa è successo?” lei chiese, dopo qualche secondo.  
   
Will deglutì e si rigirò il bicchiere di plastica vuoto fra le mani.  
   
“E poi gli ho sparato.”  
   
“Perché così tanti colpi?”  
   
Will la guardò, accigliato.  
   
“Come scusa?”  
   
“Il resoconto, dice che hai sparato…” guardò di nuovo i documenti, cercando un numero. “Nove volte. Perché così tante?”  
   
“Perché gli ho sparato, e lui ha continuato a dirigersi verso di lei. In un qualche modo sentiva che avrebbe _dovuto_ ucciderla, quindi non si sarebbe fermato,” disse, sulla difensiva.  
   
“Ti è sembrato di aver fatto una cosa buona?”  
   
Provò a percepire il suo tono, ma non ci riuscì. Lo stava accusando?  
   
“Dille la verità,” gli disse Hannibal. “Dille come ti sei sentito.”  
   
Will guardò il pavimento per un attimo, così ebbe una migliore prospettiva di Hannibal; stava guardando dritto verso di lui. E poi guardò lei.  
   
“Mi è sembrato… giusto.”  
   
Alana annuì, appoggiandosi all'indietro sulla sedia.  
   
“È normale sentirsi così, Will. È solamente umano voler far pagare qualcuno per quello che ha fatto. Ma… senti del rimorso? Anche solo… un po'?”  
   
Will ridacchiò e la guardò.  
   
“Non farò una strage, se è quello che mi stai chiedendo.”  
   
“Non credo che la farai,” disse, sorridendo lievemente. “Ma senti del rimorso?”  
   
Will deglutì, e ci pensò su per un attimo.  
   
“Sì.”  
   
Ed era solo una mezza verità. Si sentiva male per quello che aveva fatto a se stesso, a cosa aveva condannato se stesso a vivere per sempre. Ma non sentiva alcun rimorso per l'uccisione di Garret Jacob Hobbs.  
****  
Quando finirono, gli disse che avrebbe approvato il suo ritorno sul campo, ma le avrebbe dovuto promettere di ritornare e fare una seduta nel momento in cui avesse iniziato a sentirsi strano. Le assicurò che l'avrebbe fatto, ed uscì dal suo ufficio più veloce che poté, lasciando indietro Hannibal.  
   
Sperò di non incontrare nessun altro, perché per lui una conversazione come quella era abbastanza per un'intera giornata. Ma quando fu sul punto di uscire dall'edificio e stava già pensando alla lezione che avrebbe dovuto tenere quella mattina, trovò Jack che opportunamente stava camminando nell'atrio.  
   
“Will,” lo salutò, camminando al suo fianco. “Posso camminare con te verso l’Università?”  
   
“Certo, Jack. C'è qualcosa che non va?” chiese mentre stavano uscendo ed il sole lo stava accecando.  
   
“Per niente. Com’è andata la seduta con Alana?”  
   
Will sorrise. Almeno stava andando dritto al punto.  
   
“Bene, credo. Ha dato il consenso per il mio ritorno sul campo.”  
   
Jack allora si fermò, con le mani nelle tasche.  
   
“Tu? Voglio dire, tu ritorni sul campo. So che ti avevo detto che sarebbe stato solo per un caso, ma…”  
   
“Ma hai bisogno di me,” finì la frase al suo posto.  
   
Jack lo aveva convinto a tornare sul campo presentandogli il caso. Delle donne stavano morendo, delle ragazze di non più di diciotto anni, e non avevano quasi nessun indizio. Come avrebbe potuto dire di no? Ma Will sapeva, quando alla fine aveva accettato, a cosa stava andando incontro. Una volta che ebbero visto quello che aveva fatto, loro vollero sempre di più: una scena del crimine in più, un killer in più, un caso in più.  
   
Quando Will si era ritirato qualche anno fa, aveva saputo che sarebbe ritornato, quindi il fatto che Jack si fosse avvicinato a lui durante una delle sue lezioni, era qualcosa che lui aveva sempre aspettato. E sentirlo chiedergli di ritornare sul campo… lo aveva saputo fin dall'inizio.  
   
“Sì,” ammise. “Abbiamo bisogno di te. Possiamo risolvere questi casi; prima o poi li risolveremo quasi tutti… Ma con te possiamo evitare molti omicidi.”  
   
Will annuì e si morse l'interno della guancia.  
   
“Non devi convincere me, Jack. In sono già tornato sul campo.”  
   
Quindi guardò Jack, e vide che per lui era difficile farlo, chiederglielo. Jack sapeva, ad un certo livello, come questo avrebbe influito su Will. Ma, allo stesso tempo, Will sapeva che per lui era facile. Tutto si riduceva ad una semplice cosa: c’erano tante vite, contro la sua malattia mentale.  
****  
 _Il sole stava tramontando, e come risultato, il cielo aveva assunto un tono blu scuro. Quel giorno c'erano anche state un po' di nuvole, e le aveva viste variare dal bianco all'arancione, come se lui le stesse colorando in uno dei suoi disegni…_  
   
 _In quel momento, le porte che davano verso l'esterno si aprirono di scatto, e l'immagine attorno a lui scomparve. Entrò Frederick Chilton, seguito da un paio di infermieri. Una di loro era Louisa, la donna che di solito gli portava i pasti, e l'altro era nuovo._  
   
 _Entrò una quarta persona, anche se non attraverso la porta; apparve Will Graham, che si guardava attorno confuso._  
   
 _“Beh, devo ammetterlo,” Chilton iniziò a dire, e fece una finta risata, “è stato molto divertente Dottor Lecter.”_  
   
 _Andò nello spazio fra lo sgabello ed il tavolo, dove gli avevano sempre detto di mettersi quando qualcuno era nell'altro lato della stanza._  
   
 _“Cosa lo è stato, Frederick?” chiese, facendo finta di non saperlo._  
   
 _“Il test di empatia. Sei risultato di molto superiore rispetto alla norma. Divertente,” ripetè Chilton, questa volta in un tono più serio._  
   
 _“Non era previsto, ma sono contento che ti sia piaciuto,” disse, curvando lievemente le sue labbra._  
   
 _“Beh, visto che sei di umore così allegro, farò come promesso, e tu oggi avrai una cena molto speciale.”_  
   
 _Frederick Chilton diede un segnale a Louisa, che si avvicinò obbediente al vassoio sul vetro e lasciò la sua cena. Hannibal vide Will che stava osservando tutto, curioso, ma allo stesso tempo a disagio._  
   
 _“Spero ti piacciano i fiocchi d’avena, perché è tutto ciò che mangerai per una settimana,” gli disse Chilton, e Hannibal deglutì, mantenendo la sua faccia impassibile._  
   
 _Allora, fece un segnale al secondo infermiere, e lui si avvicinò al muro, dove premette un bottone, e tutte le luci della stanza si spensero. L'unica fonte di luce in quel momento arrivava dalla porta aperta._  
   
 _“La prossima volta, sai cosa prenderò,” disse, e Hannibal Lecter sapeva che non era un avvertimento: era una sfida._  
   
 _Quando uscirono dalla stanza, tutto divenne buio. Hannibal chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sull'uomo vicino a lui, e quindi l'ambientazione cambiò. Il salotto di Will si materializzò attorno a lui. Era sul divano, con i suoi occhiali ed un bicchiere di whisky lasciato sul piccolo tavolino di legno vicino a lui._  
   
 _“Ne è… valsa la pena? Per il gusto della curiosità?” chiese Will, schiarendosi la voce e poi prendendo il bicchiere e bevendo un sorso._  
   
 _Hannibal fece un piccolo sorriso, perché Will credeva che fosse un prodotto della propria immaginazione… Eppure, nel labirinto che era la mente di Will, poteva sentirsi dispiaciuto per lui. No, non_ per _lui._ Con _lui. La sua empatia rendeva praticamente impossibile ignorare lo stato d'animo di qualcuno, anche se lui pensava che la persona non fosse reale. Hannibal non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere._  
   
 _Camminò verso il divano di fronte a Will e si accomodò._  
   
 _“Sì, è stato abbastanza divertente,” disse, sentendo scomparire gli ultimi resti di irritazione che aveva provato._  
   
 _Will annuì e bevve un altro sorso. Hannibal inspirò e annusò il whisky, insieme ad un centinaio di altri odori._  
   
 _“Finchè ci divertiamo…” disse Will, e si rilassò un po' sul suo divano._  
   
Sì _, Hannibal pensò._ Si stava divertendo per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.  
****  
Quella settimana e la successiva diventarono una serie di giorni, aggrovigliati tra di loro.  
   
Will passò giorni brutti, e poi ebbe quelli peggiori. Sì svegliò da degli incubi quasi ogni mattina, e nelle notti in cui riusciva a dormire un po', la sua testa era lì per farlo sentire sfinito tutto il resto del giorno. Ma le emicranie non si fermarono mai; qualche giorno il dolore era sopportabile, in altri sembrava che qualcuno stesse spremendo il suo cervello dall'interno, e lui voleva solo grattarsi il cuoio capelluto fino a raggiungere l'origine del dolore ed estrarlo.  
   
Si stabilì una routine silenziosa tra Will e Hannibal. Tutte le mattine, lui lo stava già aspettando in cucina, con la colazione già pronta o quasi. Mangiavano in silenzio, o parlavano di altre cose che di solito portavano Will ad interrogarsi sulle allucinazioni e come funzionassero, ma quello accadeva solo nelle mattine in cui non si sentiva sul punto di svenire dal dolore. Anche sulla strada verso il lavoro lui era lì, in macchina, sempre a cambiare la stazione radiofonica. Will iniziò a sospettare che lo stesse facendo solo per dispetto, ma quello lo fece pensare a come potesse interpretare che fosse la sua stessa mente a tentare di sabotarlo, e quel pensiero fece male alla sua testa ancora di più. Il resto della giornata, Hannibal di solito lo lasciava solo mentre stava lavorando, ma comunque ogni tanto riusciva ad apparire. Nei pomeriggi invece, lui era lì quasi tutti i giorni e loro si mettevano sempre a cucinare qualcosa. O, in particolare, Will guardava Hannibal cucinare…  
   
Circa due giorni dopo la seduta di Alana, Jack gli disse che aveva un nuovo caso. Il caso di Garret Jacob Hobbs era già stato messo da parte; anche se non avevano ancora trovato tutti i corpi delle ragazze, era stato ufficiosamente chiuso. Jack continuò a insistere affinché Will andasse a trovare Abigail Hobbs, cosa che promise di fare a breve perché lui voleva _veramente_ vederla: si sentiva in un qualche modo in colpa per la sua situazione, ed il minimo che poteva fare era andarla a trovare.  
   
Il nuovo caso che Jack gli presentò coinvolgeva un farmacista che stava usando persone diabetiche per portarle in un coma indotto, e poi seppellirle vive e mantenerle in quello stato affinché potessero crescere dei funghi dentro di esse fino alla loro morte. Will ebbe incubi in cui lui stesso era sepolto vivo con piante che lo stavano distruggendo dall'interno, ma quando guardò la persona che lo stava spingendo sottoterra, vide se stesso. Tuttavia anche in questo modo, i sogni riportavano sempre a Garret Jacob Hobbs, indipendentemente da quante notti durassero gli altri.  
Nel caso successivo in cui lavorò, incontrò un assassino che disponeva le persone in posizioni rituali, con la pelle della loro schiena tagliata ed aperta per farla sembrare ali d’angelo. Hannibal apparve al suo fianco mentre era su una scena del crimine, ed osservò catturato. Will pensò che lui stesse, dopotutto, avendo allucinazioni con un serial killer a cui piaceva ricavare arte da alcuni dei corpi delle sue vittime. La notte dopo quella in cui vennero scoperti i primi cadaveri e Will entrò nella psiche del killer, si svegliò sul tetto della sua casa, dopo un episodio di sonnambulismo. Quando rientrò, Hannibal apparve ed iniziò a preparare la colazione senza dire una parola.  
   
E da lì, dopo due settimane, arrivò la successiva e Will dovette affrontare diverse cose. Uno: non poteva più rimandare la visita ad Abigail Hobbs. Due: il giorno di orientamento a Quantico. Tre: le sue allucinazioni iniziarono a durare sempre più a lungo, il che voleva dire che stava vedendo Hannibal ogni giorno sempre di più. Quattro: stava peggiorando.


	4. Capitolo 4

“Perché non hai una televisione?”  
   
Will era seduto a tavola; prese due pillole e le mandò giù con un sorso di caffè, e poi guardò Hannibal, che stava danzando per la cucina. Qualche giorno prima, era andato dal fruttivendolo, e Will aveva permesso ad Hannibal di prendere tutto ciò che voleva per non dover fare un’altra scenata, a patto che non dovesse vendersi un rene. Quindi ora stava cucinando quelle che credeva fossero uova alla Benedict ed un succo che ancora non riusciva ad identificare, sulla preparazione del quale sembrava molto concentrato. O, perlomeno, Will credeva che lo fosse.  
   
“Una televisione? Non suona molto Hannibal Lecter,” disse, appoggiando la testa sulle sue mani e sfregandosi le tempie. Quel giorno sarebbe stato uno di quelli brutti, ma almeno non uno di quelli pessimi.  
   
“Anch’io posso uscire da qualche clichè una volta ogni tanto. Hai mai sentito il modo di dire ‘volere quello che non si può avere’?”  
   
Will lo guardò alzando di poco la testa, e trovò Hannibal che camminava verso di lui con due bicchieri di succo. Quando li lasciò sul tavolo, Will non potè evitare di guardarli con una faccia di disgusto.  
   
“Non lo guardare così, non è che ti abbia servito del sangue,” disse sorridendo, e Will lo guardò serio, non trovando la sua battuta divertente. “è solo succo di melograno. Provalo, fa molto bene per il colesterolo.”  
   
“Fantastico, l’unico problema che _non_ ho.”  
   
Hannibal ritornò in cucina e lui assaggiò il succo mentre non stava guardando. Sorprendentemente, era molto buono, anche se sembrava spaventosamente _simile_ al sangue.  
   
“Allora, perché non hai una televisione?”  
   
Will si appoggiò all’indietro sulla sedia e sospirò.  
   
“Non lo so, non ne ho mai avuta una quando ero piccolo, quindi in realtà non ho mai realmente pensato di prenderne una.”  
   
“Tu non l’hai _mai_ avuta?”  
   
Aprì la sua bocca, pronto a dare una delle sue solite risposte acide: era una creazione della sua mente, perché gli stava chiedendo cose che sapeva già? Ma decise, ancora una volta, di stare al gioco.  
   
“No. Mio padre ed io traslocavamo molto, e non avevamo molti soldi. Ma… non lo so, non ho mai sentito il bisogno di avere una TV.”  
   
Hannibal lasciò due piatti sul tavolo con in ognuno due uova alla Benedict dall’aspetto perfetto.  
   
“Allora, sei sempre stato quello nuovo a scuola. Sempre nuove città, nuove case,” suppose Hannibal, sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
   
“Sì, sempre.”  
   
“Dev’essere stato difficile per un bambino.”  
   
Will prese la forchetta e scrollò un poco le spalle, guardandolo. Hannibal sembrava _sinceramente_ interessato a quella conversazione.  
   
“Cosa mi dici di tua madre?” chiese, assaggiando il proprio piatto.  
   
“Non c’è molto da dire. Non l’ho mai conosciuta.”  
   
Will finalmente assaggiò le uova alla Benedict, e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo. Quella era la migliore colazione della sua vita.  
   
“Sono così buone,” disse senza riuscire a controllarsi.  
   
Hannibal sorrise, soddisfatto, e mangiarono il resto della colazione in silenzio.  
   
Un’ora più tardi era in viaggio verso Baltimora, nel Maryland, con Hannibal a fianco che come al solito cambiava la stazione radiofonica, e un’ora dopo, stava entrando nella clinica psichiatrica in cui si stava riabilitando Abigail Hobbs.  
   
Il giorno prima, Jack gli aveva finalmente rivelato le proprie intenzioni, sul perché avesse insistito così tanto affinché Will andasse a trovarla. Gli disse che sospettava di Abigail, e quando Will si accigliò, disse che ‘ _lei sarebbe stata l’esca perfetta’_ per le vittime di suo padre. La teoria di Jack era che, considerando che Garret Jacob Hobbs aveva trovato le ragazze in campus universitari che aveva visitato con sua figlia, Abigail avesse qualcosa a che fare con tutta la storia. E visto che alcuni dei corpi dovevano ancora venire ritrovati, pensava che Abigail potesse sapere qualcosa. Will respinse quest’idea, ma la verità era che non ne poteva essere sicuro.  
   
Quando fu arrivato, un infermiere lo guidò alla stanza di Abigail, e menzionò che lui era ‘ _il secondo visitatore che aveva ricevuto quel giorno'_. Will non disse niente, ma aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
   
“Questa è la stanza,” gli disse l’infermiere, e lui lo ringraziò.  
   
Will bussò alla porta, ed una voce gli disse di entrare. Quando lo fece, sentì immediatamente il morso del senso di colpa non appena vide il suo volto per la prima volta dopo _quel_ giorno. Abigail Hobbs era stesa sul letto, con il suo collo bendato ed un libro fra le mani. Lui si tolse gli occhiali e se li mise in tasca; ultimamente non li aveva indossati perché a volte gli causavano dei giramenti di testa, la quale quindi gli faceva ancora più male, ma gli servivano comunque per guidare.  
   
“Salve, Abigail. Il mio nome è Will Graham, sono un agente speciale dell’FBI,” disse, mettendosi di fronte al letto.  
   
“Lo so,” disse, inclinando di poco la testa per poter inchiodare lo sguardo su di lui.  
   
“Ti ricordi di me?”  
   
“Sì. Tu hai ucciso mio padre,” disse, semplicemente, e Will rimase immobile, colto di sorpresa. “Ma so chi sei anche perché me l’ha detto una donna.”  
   
Will si accigliò per un attimo.  
   
“Una donna? Quale donna?”  
   
Hannibal apparve al suo fianco, guardando verso di lei.  
   
“Freddie Lounds,” disse Abigail, chiudendo il libro e mettendolo da parte.  
   
“Freddie Lounds? Lei è… una giornalista di Tattlecrime?” chiese, incerto. Era a conoscenza dell’esistenza di Tattlecrime, ma non l’aveva mai letto. Era il tabloid delle riviste sui criminali; non erano interessati alla verità, ma solo a vendere un gran numero di copie.  
   
“Sì. Mi ha detto che tu non sei un vero agente, che non hai passato il test… perché tu sei matto.”  
   
Will aprì la bocca, incerto su cosa dire.  
   
“Questo è… fantastico,” disse ironicamente, sentendosi male al pensiero che qualcuno che non aveva mai incontrato lo avesse definito matto. Ed inoltre, anche se non era totalmente vero, lui non poteva propriamente difendersi contro quest’accusa.  
   
“Non ti preoccupare… non le ho creduto,” gli disse, e sorrise per un momento, cosa che tolse il respiro a Will.  
   
Andarono a fare una passeggiata nel giardino della clinica, e Will l’aiutò, visto che lei era ancora debole a causa di tutto quel tempo passato in un letto. Il _giardino_ era uno spazio chiuso, cosa che era un po’ deprimente, ma Will scacciò il pensiero e si concentrò su Abigail.  
   
“Sono molto dispiaciuto di non essere stato in grado di salvare tua madre. È accaduto tutto troppo velocemente, e non ho potuto fare niente per lei,” le disse Will una volta che furono seduti.  
   
“Lo so… L’ho visto ucciderla. Ed io… non ho potuto fare niente per fermarlo.”  
   
Abigail rimase in silenzio per un attimo, ed Hannibal, che li aveva seguiti stando un passo dietro di loro, fece un passo in avanti.  
   
“Non potevi o non volevi?” chiese, e Will lo ignorò.  
   
“Va tutto bene, Abigail. Non credo che ci fosse niente che tu potessi fare per fermarlo. Tuo padre… aveva in sé tutti i mali possibili.”  
   
Abigail distolse lo sguardo ed i suoi occhi iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime.  
   
“Già… Ed ora anch’io sarò malata, non è forse così? A causa di quello che ho visto?”  
   
“Chiedile se suo padre la facesse sentire così,” gli disse Hannibal, e Will lo respinse di nuovo.  
   
“Quello che hai vissuto, Abigail, è stato… qualcosa che tu ricorderai per sempre. Non ti ci potrai mai abituare. Credimi, lo so. Ma questo non significa che tu dovrai per forza diventare come tuo padre.”  
   
Abigail annuì, e si asciugò una lacrima prima che cadesse.  
   
“Ha… avuto effetti su di te? Dover uccidere qualcuno, anche se necessario?” lei gli chiese a voce bassa, e Will sospirò prima di rispondere.  
   
“Sì, posso dire che ha… avuto effetti su di me,” guardò Hannibal con la coda dell’occhio. “Uccidere qualcuno è stato… terribile,” Will le confessò.  
   
Non le disse che, insieme a quel sentimento, ce n’era uno sottostante; il sentimento di aver fatto la cosa giusta, anche se si sentiva terribilmente in errore.  
   
“Ho degli incubi su di lui, quasi ogni notte. Incubi sul momento in cui mi aveva preso da parte e mi aveva detto… che avrebbe sistemato tutto, che avrebbe fatto scomparire tutto,” gli disse Abigail, e Will sentì se stesso stare male al solo pensiero.  
   
“Anch’io faccio degli incubi,” le disse. “Sui casi a cui lavoro, ma il più delle volte anche su di lui.”  
   
Abigail gli sorrise, grata per aver trovato qualcuno con cui condividere i propri pensieri, e Will si sentì allo stesso modo, visto che fino a quel momento ne aveva parlato solo con due persone; la prima non era reale, e lui ed Alana non condividevano la connessione che aveva con Abigail. Erano stati entrambi nella stessa situazione, ed erano state le uniche due persone ad essere uscite vive da quella casa.  
   
“Dovresti chiederle cosa facessero lei e suo padre mentre visitavano i campus,” chiese Hannibal, e di nuovo Will provò ad ignorarlo. Ma lui si mise in ginocchio fra lui ed Abigail, quindi _dovette_ mettersi a guardarlo. “Chiedile delle volte in cui andavano a caccia. Chiedile-“  
   
“Taci!” scattò, ed Hannibal si alzò e fece un passo indietro, sorridendo.  
   
Will realizzò in quel momento quello che aveva fatto.  
   
“A chi… stai parlando?” chiese Abigail, ma per qualche ragione, sembrava divertita.  
   
“Scusa, io… a nessuno. Stavo solo pensando ad altro,” era solo una misera scusa, ma era la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Si chiese se ora stesse pensando a quello che le aveva detto Freddie Lounds riguardo al suo essere matto. “Abigail, posso chiederti… cosa voleva da te quella donna?”  
   
“La giornalista?” e fece una pausa per un attimo quando lui annuii. “Mi ha offerto di scrivere un libro con la mia versione dei fatti.”  
   
“Cosa?” chiese Will, improvvisamente sconcertato. Se prima si era chiesto se quella donna avesse un qualche senso di integrità morale, ora non aveva alcun dubbio a riguardo.  
   
“Le ho detto di no, ma… potrei doverci pensare,” disse, e si scusò in fretta quando vide lo sguardo sul volto di Will. “Tutti i soldi della mia famiglia andranno alle famiglie delle vittime, quindi… non avrò più niente. Adesso non potrò andare all’Università, e chi vorrebbe assumere la figlia dell’Averla del Minnesota?”  
   
Will stava per dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa. Non voleva fare qualche commento compassionevole che entrambi avrebbero saputo essere falso.  
   
“Voglio solo andare a casa…” sussurrò Abigail, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
   
Will toccò la mano di Abigail con la sua, provando a confortarla, ma percepì le preoccupazioni di Abigail come se fossero sue.  
****  
“Mi piace.”  
   
Will tolse gli occhi dalla strada per un attimo per guardare Hannibal, che era nel sedile del passeggero e stava guardando l’orizzonte. Il finestrino era abbassato, ed il vento entrava spingendogli all’indietro i capelli.  
   
“Abigail?” chiese Will, concentrandosi di nuovo sulla strada.  
   
“Sì. È eccezionale.”  
   
“Oh,” disse, sorpreso. Non sapeva cosa farsene di questa informazione.  
   
“Cosa dirai a Jack?” gli chiese, e Will sapeva cosa stesse intendendo.  
   
Non aveva voluto farle domande su suo padre come invece avrebbe voluto Jack, ma sospettava che stesse nascondendo qualcosa.  
   
“Non lo so,” affermò, dicendo la verità. Aveva sentito un forte legame con Abigail, e si sentiva già abbastanza male per quello che le aveva fatto. L’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stato mettere quella ragazza in una situazione come il venire interrogata ed indagata dopo quello che aveva passato.  
   
“Ti senti in colpa, vero?” gli chiese quindi Hannibal, guardandolo. “Perché tu l’hai resa orfana.”  
   
Will aprì la sua bocca per negarlo, ma perché disturbarsi?  
   
“In un certo senso, sì. Io _sono_ responsabile della sua situazione. Voglio dire, forse… se avessi agito in un modo diverso, sua madre sarebbe ancora viva,” disse, abbassando la voce.  
   
“Rimuginare troppo sul passato non porta a niente di buono, Will. Quello che è fatto, è fatto. Forse dovresti pensare a cosa potresti fare per lei adesso.”  
   
“Cosa vorresti dire?” si accigliò.  
   
“Improvvisamente sei diventato l’unica persona di cui può fidarsi, la persona che le ha salvato la vita,” iniziò a dire Hannibal, e Will potè sentire i suoi occhi fissi su di lui. “Forse potresti anche diventare una sorta di figura paterna. Per guidarla ed aiutarla.”  
   
Will lo guardò per un attimo, e sorrise.  
   
“Chiaro, sto parlando con un’allucinazione che ha preso la forma di un serial killer che pensa che io sia adatto ad adottare una ragazza che è stata appena resa orfana da… me”.  
   
Allora Will iniziò a ridere, perché una volta detta ad alta voce la cosa sembrava molto ridicola. Quando riuscì a riacquisire il controllo, realizzò che la musica classica stava riempiendo l’auto, e scosse la testa, ma non perse il sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
“Oh, dai, basta con la…”  
   
Stava per cambiare di nuovo stazione, ma notò che la radio era spenta… ed Hannibal non era più nell’auto.  
   
 _Ritornato nella sua stanza, Hannibal si sedette e chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando la musica classica che lo staff stava mandando dagli altoparlanti per suo diletto. Ma i suoi pensieri tornarono rapidamente a Will Graham ed Abigail Hobbs. Cosa avrebbe dato per trovarsi fisicamente lì, con entrambi. Poteva vedere così tanto potenziale in loro, come due diamanti grezzi pronti per qualcuno che desse loro la spinta giusta. Era un peccato che lui non potesse realmente essere lì per guidarli entrambi nel modo giusto… Ma almeno aveva Will, e stava iniziando ad avere grandi piani per lui._  
****  
Quando arrivò a Wolf Trap, mangiò il suo pranzo. Consisteva negli avanzi di quello del giorno precedente, che era una magnifica casserole fatta da lui, anche se non era ancora certo di come riuscisse a fare di punto in bianco tutti questi piatti.    
   
Nel pomeriggio, portò fuori i cani per un’oretta, ed arrivarono persino al laghetto lì vicino. Si sedette lì, guardando le acque che ancora non si erano congelate, e pensò a quanto tempo fosse passato da quando era andato in barca o a pesca per l’ultima volta. Promise a se stesso di andare a pesca prima dell’arrivo dell’inverno, ma con il tale caos che stava entrando nella sua vita, dubitò di poter trovare il tempo o la forza per farlo.  
   
Quando ritornò in casa, era congelato e si stava sentendo poco bene, quindi decise di accendere il camino per la prima volta dopo l’inizio dell’estate. Prese un po’ di legna dal capanno fuori da casa sua e la mise nel camino. Dopo averlo acceso, si sedette sul divano più vicino e percepì immediatamente il tepore del fuoco. Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse mentre stava continuando a tremare un po’. Will senti le fiamme scaldare i suoi vestiti, e prima che potesse realizzarlo, si addormentò.  
   
Si svegliò un paio di ore dopo, raddrizzandosi improvvisamente, con il cuore che martellava nel petto e provò a respirare normalmente di nuovo. Aveva avuto un incubo in cui era con Abigail nel mezzo della foresta. Tutto all’inizio stava andando bene, poi tutto andò terribilmente male e Will finì per provare a tagliare la gola di Abigail. Si svegliò nel momento preciso in cui sentì il coltello tagliare la sua pelle.  
   
Era fradicio a causa dell’incubo, quindi andò in bagno, prese una pillola ed entrò nella doccia. Iniziò a sentirsi meglio solo quando l’acqua bollente gli rilassò lentamente i muscoli, ma anche allora potè continuare a sentirsi teso ed un po’ nauseato.  
   
Una volta uscito e vestito con abiti puliti, guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide che fuori era già buio pesto. La legna del camino era quasi del tutto consumata, quindi ne mise qualche altro pezzo e ravvivò il fuoco. Poi notò qualcosa: era ora di cena, e Hannibal non c’era. Dalla prima sera in cui si era presentato lì a quell’ora, aveva raramente mancato una cena. Rammentò la conversazione in auto, ed un pensiero attraversò la sua mente: forse Will lo aveva offeso.  
   
Will si sfregò le tempie per due ragioni: una, la pillola non stava praticamente avendo nessun effetto. Due, stava pensando alla sua allucinazione come se fosse una persona reale, con dei sentimenti. Allontanò quel pensiero e lo seppellì nelle parti più profonde della sua mente.  
   
Ma, reale o no, quando preparò la sua cena (una lasagna congelata era in freezer già da troppo tempo) ed iniziò a mangiarla da solo, improvvisamente il silenzio diventò insopportabile. Tutto era troppo fermo, troppo vuoto, ed anche i cani sembravano più calmi del solito.  
   
Dovette alzarsi nel bel mezzo della sua cena per mettere della musica nel suo CD player. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, desiderò avere una televisione per poter sentire le voci di altre persone in sottofondo.  
****  
Will sentì la suoneria del proprio telefono mentre si stava asciugando con il suo asciugamano dopo una veloce doccia mattutina. Imprecò e provò a legarselo in vita, ma ci rinunciò ed uscì dal bagno tenendo le due estremità del l’asciugamano con una mano mentre cercava il suo telefono nei jeans lasciati a terra che aveva indossato il giorno precedente.  
   
“Will,” disse quando finalmente rispose. Aveva visto il nome di Jack sullo schermo, quindi intuì riguardo cosa fosse la telefonata prima che potesse dire qualcosa.  
   
“Abbiamo un caso,” disse. ‘ _Buongiorno anche a te, Jack’_ , Will pensò. L'asciugamano iniziò a scivolare, e Will provò ad afferrarlo senza successo.  
   
“Okay, mandami l'indirizzo e sarò lì il prima possibile.”  
   
“Okay, ma non devi essere di fretta, ci vorrà un po' prima che la scena possa venire ripulita per te.”  
   
Jack riattaccò dopo aver detto questo, e Will guardò corrucciato il telefono.  
   
“Arrivederci,” disse a nessuno, e lasciò il telefono sul suo cassettone.  
   
Lanciò l'asciugamano per terra ed aprì uno dei cassetti per prendere la biancheria intima.  
   
“C’è un nuovo caso?”  
   
Will saltò per lo spavento e andò a sbattere contro il cassettone. Prese l'asciugamano da terra e provò a ricoprirsi mentre si stava girando per guardarlo. Hannibal era seduto sul letto di Will, con la schiena contro il muro e le gambe metà sul materasso e metà penzolanti.  
   
“Oh mio… Che diavolo?!” urlò, continuando ad aggiustare l'asciugamano.  
   
Hannibal aveva il computer di Will sulle sue gambe, e sembrò più concentrato verso lo schermo che su di lui, ma in quel momento sollevò lo sguardo e Will si sentì arrossire improvvisamente. Ancora una volta, reale o no, c'era un uomo sul suo letto che forse lo aveva visto nudo, e che ora lo stava fissando. Ed in qualche modo, si sentì più nudo in quel momento che nell'attimo precedente.  
   
“Jack ti ha detto qualcosa sul caso?” chiese, calmo.  
   
“Hey! Un po' di privacy, per favore?” Will disse, indicando se stesso.  
   
Hannibal sorrise e si concentrò nuovamente sullo schermo, dove finì di fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, e poi lo richiuse.  
   
“Non ti piace essere guardato?”  
   
“Co-Cosa…? No! Certo che no!” esclamò, e provò a coprire una parte maggiore del suo corpo con l'asciugamano.  
   
“Continui a sostenere che io sia una creazione del tuo subconscio… eppure eccomi qui,” disse, e poi iniziò ad abbassare lo sguardo, inclinando di poco la testa come se lo stesse studiando. Will sentì la sua faccia andare in fiamme.  
   
“Smettila, va via!”  
   
Hannibal sorrise mostrando i denti. Appoggiò finalmente il laptop sul letto sfatto, e camminò lentamente fuori dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui. Will avrebbe potuto giurare di averlo sentito ridacchiare.  
   
Una volta uscito, Will espirò, visto che aveva trattenuto il respiro. Si vestì dopo essersi assicurato che la porta fosse veramente chiusa, e si prese un momento per ascoltare; nella stanza adiacente poteva sentire un rumore. Ma non solo quello; sentiva piatti e bicchieri che venivano tirati fuori dalla credenza, ed il suono inconfondibile di uova che venivano sbattute con la frusta. E fece un piccolo sorriso, perché poteva essere sì un'allucinazione, ma in un qualche modo era confortante.  
   
Andò in salotto e si sedette al suo solito posto. Non ci volle molto prima che Hannibal andasse verso il tavolo con due bicchieri di succo d'arancia, seguiti da due tazze di caffè, due omelettes e dei toast.  
   
Quando l'altro si sedette di fronte a lui, Will si ricordò del giorno precedente, e bevve il suo bicchiere di succo d'arancia in un colpo, provando a bloccare le parole che voleva dire, perché nella sua mente suonavano infantili.  
   
“Sei arrabbiato?” Will chiese alla fine, e se ne pentì immediatamente. Ad alta voce suonava anche peggio.  
   
Hannibal si fermò con il bicchiere che toccava le sue labbra, e lo abbassò.  
   
“Arrabbiato?” chiese, sorridendo un poco.  
   
“Beh… non sei venuto la notte scorsa,” disse rapidamente.  
   
“Ah, sì, sono veramente dispiaciuto. Avevo perso completamente la nozione del tempo.”  
   
“Oh, okay,” Will annuì e prese un morso della sua omelette.  
   
Non voleva guardare Hannibal, ma alla fine dovette farlo, e _non_ sembrava arrabbiato. Ma sembrava… _incuriosito_.  
   
“Perché dovrei essere arrabbiato?”  
   
“Oh, nulla, stavo solo…”  
   
“Will,” disse, e il suono del suo nome sulle sue labbra lo fece rimanere in silenzio. “Perché dovrei essere arrabbiato?”  
   
“Beh, lo sai… per quella cosa di ieri? In macchina, quando io ho… riso della tua idea.”  
   
Will pensò di aver visto qualcosa nei suoi occhi, ma sparì prima che potesse esserne sicuro. Hannibal bevve un sorso del suo caffè, e poi iniziò ad imburrare un toast.  
   
“Non mi arrabbierei solo perché tu hai trovato la mia idea ridicola. _Quello_ sarebbe ridicolo.”  
   
Will si morse un labbro ed abbassò lo sguardo, per evitare il contatto visivo.  
   
“Giusto perché tu lo sappia, non è… non è stata l'idea quello che ho trovato ridicolo. È solo… è per causa mia.”  
   
Quando lo guardò di nuovo, Hannibal lo stava fissando.  
   
“Tu pensi che l'idea che tu ti comporti come una sorta di padre surrogato sia ridicola,” provò a supporre, inclinando di poco la sua testa. “A causa di… quello che sei.”  
   
Will provò a ridere, ma si ritrovò a lottare per bloccare le lacrime che stavano minacciando di uscire. Era il suo subconscio, dopotutto, ed aveva appena detto quello che pensava.  
   
Aveva sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lui. Non sapeva se l'empatia lo aiutasse a combattere l'oscurità dentro di lui, o se al contrario, aiutasse ad accrescerla. Lui aveva avuto paura di se stesso per tutta la vita. Sempre a controllarsi, sempre a scacciare i pensieri più oscuri della sua mente, sempre a mantenere i demoni rinchiusi negli angoli più profondi. Ma ora non riusciva nemmeno a sapere se avrebbe potuto continuare a combatterli. Se un giorno non fosse più stato in grado di controllarli, così come non poteva fermare le allucinazioni? Se un giorno fosse stato dall'altro lato delle scene del crimine, e non fosse stato quello che le ricreava nella sua mente… ma quello che le creava nella realtà?  
****  
Quando salì sull'auto per andare all'indirizzo che gli aveva mandato Jack, evitò di guardare Hannibal, ma poteva comunque vederlo con la coda dell'occhio. Non aveva risposto alla sua domanda a colazione, ma l'altro sapeva comunque la risposta.  
   
Will decise di mettere su un CD che aveva in macchina invece che accendere la radio, anche se non ricordava quale CD fosse. Quindi il momento in cui la voce di Johnny Cash inondò l'auto con ‘ _Hurt_ ’, dovette smettere di pensarci e ricordare a se stesso che c'era una scena del crimine che lo stava aspettando. Finalmente avviò la macchina ed iniziò a guidare, con la canzone incredibilmente triste e bella che usciva dagli altoparlanti.  
   
Si ricordò che, quando era piccolo, suo padre era solito ascoltare la musica country tutto il tempo. Quando erano in macchina, o quando stava lavorando nei cantieri navali ed accendeva la radio… sempre musica country. Era probabilmente per questo che adesso la stava ascoltando Will. Era qualcosa di familiare, un suono a cui era già abituato. Ma Johnny Cash era stato il preferito di suo padre, e quello non era stato un suono di sottofondo, ma una cosa che ascoltava quando non stava facendo nient'altro che lo potesse distrarre. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva chiaramente vedere suo padre seduto sotto il portico con la brezza primaverile che gli scompigliava i capelli, a bere birra e ascoltare Johnny Cash dopo una dura giornata di lavoro. Quella non era stata fra le sue canzoni, ovviamente, perché lui era morto molto tempo prima che venisse pubblicata. Ma gli ricordava lo stesso suo padre.  
   
Will si ricordò della presenza di Hannibal e lo guardò per un breve momento. Lui stava guardando fuori dal finestrino, ed aveva un’espressione e che non riusciva a decifrare.  
   
“Non cambi la musica oggi?” chiese, provando ad alleggerire la situazione.  
   
“Oggi non è così terribile.”  
   
Lo guardò di nuovo ed i loro occhi si incontrarono per un secondo prima che entrambi distogliessero lo sguardo.  
****  
 _Si ritirò nella sua stanza una volta che Will fu arrivato sulla scena del crimine. Inizialmente era stato interessato a quello che faceva, specialmente vedendo come lui riuscisse a capire così tanto dando un solo sguardo alla scena… Ma aveva cominciato a sentirsi un po’ inquieto dal momento in cui Will entrava nella mente del killer. Hannibal poteva sentire quello che sentiva l’altro, anche se in modo più attenuato, e non era la mente criminale che lo faceva sentire a disagio, ma quella di Will. Erano come due rocce che entravano in collisione, due diverse personalità che si scontravano dentro ad una mente, e lui ne era totalmente affascinato, ma sentire questa cosa dentro di lui era la cosa piu strana che avesse mai sperimentato._  
   
 _Il mattino passò velocemente, come accadeva di solito quando si metteva a disegnare. Era solito ritirarsi nell’angolo della sua mente dove conservava tutte le cose che considerava belle. C’erano gli incredibilmente stupendi edifici italiani, che lo aspettavano purché si mettesse a passeggiare tra le loro strade come aveva fatto anni prima. Ma anche la bellezzza non durava per sempre, e con questo pensiero in testa, le porte si aprirono e la concentrazione venne rotta. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere arrivato il pranzo, ma quando alzò gli occhi, trovò Frederick dietro il vetro. Sentì il suo buon umore svanire immediatamente._  
   
 _“Buon pomeriggio, Dr.Lecter.” lo salutò, allegro._  
   
 _“Buon pomeriggio, Dr.Chilton.”_  
   
 _“Bene, il tuo giorno preferito è finalmente arrivato. Il giorno delle pulizie!”_  
   
 _Hannibal sbattè le palpebre e sospirò, provando a rimanere impassibile._  
   
 _“Proprio il mio giorno preferito,” disse, ironicamente._  
   
 _Frederick Chilton lo chiamava il giorno delle pulizie, ma la verità era che ogni mese ci sarebbe stato almeno un giorno in cui avrebbe perquisito la sua stanza con la scusa di controllare che non stesse nascondendo nulla o che non stesse scavando un buco per fuggire dall’Ospedale con un cucchiaio di plastica. In realtà, Hannibal sapeva che Chilton amava quei giorni, perchè significava che avrebbe potuto girovagare liberamente per la sua stanza, provando a dare un’occhiata alla sua mente camminando fra le sue cose. E lui non poteva fare niente per evitarlo._  
   
 _Una volta che gli infermieri e le guardie ebbero iniziato ad entrare, lui si avvicinò al vetro come gli avevano detto, ed una guardia lo ammanettò una volta che ebbe fatto uscire le mani da due aperture differenti._  
   
 _Allora, le tre porte che separavano la sua stanza dall’altro lato del vetro cominciarono ad aprirsi ed almeno cinque persone entrarono nel luogo che non poteva nemmeno definire suo._  
   
 _Due persone facevano la guardia davanti alla porta, mentre altre due iniziarono a pulire tutto (la scusa doveva essere mantenuta, dopotutto). E poi c’era Chilton, che iniziò a vagare per la stanza. Hannibal era di fronte al vetro, quindi non stava guardando, ma lo poteva sentire camminare nei pressi del suo letto, avvicinarsi alle librerie e prendere i suoi libri… E probabilmente tornare a riporli nell’ordine sbagliato, solo per fargli un dispetto._  
   
 _“Cosa stanno facendo?”_  
   
 _Hannibal si girò per guardare Will, che era apparso di fianco a lui. Sentì le voci confuse di persone in uno spazio pubblico, quindi si concentrò di poco su di lui, abbastanza per vedere che era in un autogrill a mangiare un pranzo veloce, probabilmente di ritorno dalla scena del crimine. Ma Hannibal dovette tornarsi a concentrare sulla sua stanza, perche non poteva permettere alla sua mente di viaggiare in un altro posto in quel momento._  
   
 _“Che bei disegni, Dr.Lecter,” disse Chilton._  
   
 _Lo sentì prenderli, probabilmente noncurante, e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, sentendo la rabbia montare dentro di lui. Quando ebbe finito di divertirsi toccando tutto quello che poteva, si avvicinò a lui a una distanza tale che era sicuro non avrebbe permesso ad Hannibal di raggiungerlo se ci avesse provato._  
   
 _“Credo che dovremmo parlare di più, io e te. Discutere, magari fare un’intervista in cui mi dici qualcosa di nuovo? E dovremmo decisamente fare piu test d’ora in avanti. Ti piacerebbe?” disse, con una voce abbastanza alta perchè lo potesse sentire ma abbastanza bassa per il resto delle persone nella stanza._  
   
 _“Sai quanto mi piacciano i test, Frederick.”_  
   
 _“Ah, sì, lo so. È per questo che sto pensando… Tutte le volte che mi darai una risposta sarcastica, o che non mi piace… ti prenderò qualcosa. Ma oh, guarda un po’, mi sento generoso. La prima cosa che ti toglierò sarà il letto. E forse la successiva sarà il WC. E… voglio dire, è illegale registrare quello che fanno i prigionieri ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, ma… forse ci scorderemo di spegnere le telecamere. Voglio dire, a volte siamo un po’ distratti…”_  
   
 _Sentì gli occhi di Will fissati su di lui, ma non riuscì a guardarlo. Non disse una parola._  
   
 _“Sì, lo credo anch’io.”_  
   
 _Chilton si allontanò e scomparì dalla vista di Hannibal. Dopo un paio di minuti sembrò che avessero finito, e tutti iniziarono ad uscire, lasciando per ultimi l’infermiera che lasciò il suo pranzo sul vassoio, la guardia che gli tolse le manette e Chilton, che chiuse la porta rivolgendogli un ultimo sorriso._  
   
 _“Quel bastardo!” disse Will una volta chiusa la porta. “Qual è il loro problema, non ti lasciano nemmeno mantenere la tua dignità? Sei già incarcerato!”_  
   
 _Hannibal smise di sfregarsi i polsi e lo guardò. Poteva sentire la sua rabbia dentro Will, insieme alla sua umiliazione, e la sua impotenza… Tutto stava passando attraverso di lui, ed ora poteva sentire quanto fosse arrabbiato Will. Poi notò lo sguardo di Hannibal, e sembrò rendersi conto di quello che stava dicendo. Will aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma le parole non uscirono._  
   
 _“Vorrebbe dell’altro, signore?” la voce di un cameriere risuonò per un secondo, e poi Will scomparve._  
   
 _Hannibal prese il suo pasto e ritornò al tavolo, dove tutti i suoi disegni erano stati messi in disordine. Iniziò a mangiare in silenzio, chiedendosi come potesse esistere un’empatia come quella di Will. Stava solo iniziando a comprendere quanto fosse potente e straordinaria… e quante cose su Will e la loro connessione gli erano ancora sconosciute._  
 _****_  
Si svegliò ansimante nel cuore della notte, e cadde dal letto. Winston e Turner lo guardarono dalle loro cucce, preoccupati, mentre si sedette sul pavimento con la schiena contro il letto. Will chiuse gli occhi, ancora senza fiato, e vide squarci del suo incubo dietro le palpebre. Stava davanti al totem fatto di corpi che avevano scoperto il giorno prima, e poi vide se stesso come ultima vittima, quella che sarebbe andata a decorare la cima. Nell’incubo, sentiva quanto fosse spaventato l’uomo, e sentiva anche l’orgoglio che aveva provato il killer dopo aver contemplato il suo lavoro, finito.  
   
Will si alzò faticosamente ed andò in bagno. Quando accese la luce, se ne pentì immediatamente e le spense; la luce era troppo abbagliante, guardarla faceva troppo male. Toccò i muri del bagno fino a quando non trovò l’armadietto e le aspirine al suo interno. Ne ingoiò due, e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento del bagno. Si appoggiò contro il muro e sentì un immediato sollievo nel momento in cui toccò le mattonelle fredde con la sua faccia.  
   
Quella era una delle peggiori emicranie che avesse mai avuto, e non c’era solo quello; scottava e continuava a sudare. Si chiese se non avesse preso l’influenza, ma non aveva nemmeno la forza per alzarsi e prendere il termometro. Decise di stare lì per un po’, solo un po’…  
   
“Will.”  
   
Lamentandosi, aprì gli occhi al suono del suo nome, e vide Hannibal sulla soglia del bagno, ma che non entrava. Aprì e chiuse gli occhi un po’ di volte, perché la luce del sole stava entrando dalla finestra della camera da letto, e stava avendo lo stesso effetto della luce, di quando era entrato in bagno… quanto tempo prima, esattamente?  
   
“Sono sveglio…” disse.  
   
Will si appoggiò al WC per alzarsi, e quasi inciampò, ma riuscì a stare in piedi. Vide Hannibal muoversi di poco verso di lui, ma lo fermò immediatamente. Si chiese se la sua allucinazione avesse dovuto sollevarlo se fosse caduto, e non potè evitare di mettersi a ridere sonoramente.  
   
Camminò verso il lavandino e si mise di fronte allo specchio, dove un uomo a pezzi stava ricambiando il suo sguardo. Aveva delle grandi occhiaie, i suoi capelli erano sudati e scarmigliati, e, in generale, sembrava come se fosse appena ritornato dalla guerra.  
   
Si tolse la maglietta e la lanciò sul pavimento, ma quando mise le dita sull’elastico dei suoi slip, gaurdò la porta e vide Hannibal che lo osservava.  
   
“Hai intenzione di rimanere lì?”  
   
La sua bocca era secca, e faticava a pronunciare ogni parola. Hannibal allora sbattè le palpebre e deglutì. Afferrò la maniglia e chiuse la porta del bagno senza dire una parola.  
   
La doccia lo svegliò un po’, ma quando uscì si continuò a sentirsi ancora un po’ febbricitante e molto stanco. Prese altre due pillole (anche se non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato dal momento in cui si era svegliato di notte), si vestì con la prima cosa che trovò ed andò in salotto, dove Hannibal si era accomodato. Will si accigliò, perché stava _sempre_ cucinando quando lui entrava in salotto la mattina.  
   
“Non prepari la colazione oggi?” chiese Will, crollando quasi sulla sedia.  
   
“Tu sembri indisposto,” disse, ignorando la domanda.  
   
Will iniziò a ridere ma si fermò subito; il suono riecheggiò nella sua testa, che gli fece ancora più male.  
   
“Sono certo di sembrare più che indisposto.”  
   
Piazzò gli avambracci sul tavolo e vi appoggiò la fronte. Forse non fare colazione era una buona opzione. Se non avesse mangiato, non avrebbe avuto niente da vomitare. Ma a quanto pare Hannibal non condivideva questo pensiero, perché lo sentì alzarsi ed iniziare a preparare qualcosa. Quando iniziò a mettere tutto sul tavolo, Will si raddrizzò ed improvvisamente si ricordò qualcosa.  
   
“Aspetta, che giorno è oggi?”  
   
Hannibal stava versando qualcosa che sembrava tè in una tazza, e rispose senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
   
“È mercoledì.”  
   
“Oh cazzo, no.”  
   
Quel giorno era uno dei più importanti all’università. Così importante, che Jack aveva insistito che il caso a cui stavano lavorando potesse aspettare. Era il Giorno dell’Orientamento a Quantico, e lui avrebbe dovuto tenere una conferenza sul profiling. Cosa che non gli avrebbe dato grandi problemi, se non fosse per il piccolo dettaglio che non si era mai sentito peggio.  
   
“Bevi questo,” gli disse Hannibal, muovendo la tazza vicino a lui.  
   
Will controllò l’ora e fece un piccolo sospiro; aveva abbastanza tempo, ma doveva comunque mettersi in viaggio presto. Prese la tazza e bevve un sorso senza guardarne il contenuto. E quando ebbe assaggiato il liquido bollente, si spinse all’indietro, disgustato.  
   
“Cosa _diavolo_ è questo?”  
   
“Bevilo e basta. Ti aiuterà.”  
   
Will vide una cosa verde galleggiare sul liquido, sembrava una sorta di pianta o un fiore, ma non sapeva quale. Sospirò, perché non aveva tempo per mettersi a discutere con lui, ed Hannibal lo stava fissando, come se volesse rassicurarsi che lo bevesse. Il secondo sorso fu cattivo come il primo, ma una volta arrivato al quinto, iniziò ad avere un sapore _meno_ orribile. Lo finì e lasciò la tazza sul tavolo sotto la supervisione di Hannibal.  
   
Andò nella sua camera da letto e si cambiò di nuovo, questa volta mettendosi dei vestiti più formali, e dopo aver liberato i cani per qualche minuto, li richiamò, chiuse la porta e uscì.  
   
Quando arrivò alla porta della macchina e tentò di aprirla, percepì Hannibal dietro di lui, e sentì qualcos’altro che suonava come se qualcuno stesse inspirando profondamente dal naso. Will si girò e Hannibal si spostò all’indietro, con le mani dietro alla schiena. Guardò Will come se non fosse accaduto nulla.  
   
“Mi hai appena _annusato_?”  
   
“Sì,” disse, e si mise a tacere.  
   
Will scrollò le spalle, aspettando una risposta.  
   
“Perché?”  
   
“Stavo solo… controllando qualcosa.”  
   
Stava per fargli un centinaio di domande, ma non sembrava molto intenzionato a rispondergli, e Will si ricordò che sarebbe arrivato in ritardo se non fosse andato di gran carriera, quindi si limitò a salire in auto e decise di partire.  
   
“Sarai in grado di guidare?” Hannibal chiese all’interno, e Will annuì mentre si stava allacciando la cintura, poi si mise gli occhiali.  
   
La verità era che si stava sentendo un po’ meglio. Continuava ad essere stanco, e si sentiva un po’ sofferente, ma almeno non gli sembrava di essere sul punto di svenire. Non sapeva se il merito fosse dell’orribile bevanda di prima, o semplicemente del fatto che la febbre si stesse abbassando da sola.  
   
Qualsiasi cosa fosse stata, accese la macchina e guidò verso Quantico.  
****  
Tutti fecero un grande applauso alla fine della conferenza di presentazione del Giorno dell’Orientamento. Aveva presentato due esempi, due casi a cui aveva lavorato parecchi anni fa. Uno era stato un caso classico; un serial killer, tutte le sue vittime erano donne sulla sessantina, stessa altezza, stessa corporatura e bionde. Era stato un uomo sulla trentina che odiava la sua madre eccessivamente autoritaria. Quello, insieme ai problemi mentali dell'uomo non curati, avevano portato ad otto vittime prima che potessero catturarlo.  
   
Il secondo era stato l'esatto opposto: un caso che nessuno era stato in grado di risolvere, nonostante gli innumerevoli profili che erano stati fatti del killer. Will terminò la lezione dicendo che, se qualcuno di loro avesse avuto qualche idea sul profilo dell'omicida, l'FBI sarebbe stata più che felice di ascoltarlo. Ma ora che quella parte della lezione era terminata, iniziava la parte che lui preferiva meno; le domande.  
   
Un giovane ragazzo che non poteva avere più di vent'anni fu il primo ad alzare la mano mentre Will stava bevendo un sorso d'acqua da un bicchiere che aveva sul podio da cui aveva parlato fino a quel momento. Will non lo ricordava dalle sue lezioni, ma c'erano molte persone. La maggior parte dei suoi studenti era lì, ma anche molte persone che erano venute solo per la conferenza di quel giorno.  
   
“Prego,” disse, guardandolo.  
   
“Qual è il suo metodo di profiling? Voglio dire, lei legge solo i documenti che le danno, o…?”  
   
Will sorrise, un po' a disagio, e scrollò le spalle.  
   
“Ogni profiler ha il suo metodo, io… di solito inizio visitando la scena del crimine, e poi…” fece una pausa e camminò da un lato all'altro di fronte alla prima fila di sedie. “Poi provo a ricreare i passi del killer.”  
   
Un altro gli chiese quanti anni ci volessero per diventare un profiler, e altri due gli fecero domande sui casi di cui aveva già parlato. Ma poi, una ragazza alzò la mano.  
   
“Cosa succede se non si può fare il profilo di un assassino? Come nel caso dello Squartatore di Chesapeake.”  
   
Will pensò immediatamente ad Hannibal e si guardò attorno con discrezione… Ed eccolo lì. Non lo aveva visto dall'auto, ma eccolo lì dietro di lui, e sorrideva, orgoglioso di essere l'argomento attuale della discussione.  
   
“Questa è un'eccellente domanda. Direi che lo Squartatore di Chesapeake è un caso unico. Finora, nessun altro serial killer si è dimostrato così difficile da comprendere, specialmente dopo essere stato catturato. Questo è il motivo per cui il caso interessa molte persone all'interno della comunità criminale ed all'esterno di essa.”  
   
“Ma come si cattura un killer di cui non si può fare il profilo? Voglio dire, Miriam Lass è stata solo fortunata, vero?” chiese la ragazza senza preoccuparsi di alzare nuovamente la mano.  
   
“Beh… forse lo catturi facendoti uccidere,” rispose, provando a fare una battuta, ma tutti rimasero di ghiaccio.  
   
“Li sta spaventando, professore,” gli disse Hannibal. Will non lo poteva vedere, ma era sicuro che stesse sorridendo.  
   
“È… stata solo una battuta molto triste, scusate. Miriam Lass _è stata_ fortunata a capire chi fosse lo Squartatore ed allertare l'FBI immediatamente prima che provasse ad ucciderla, sì” disse, ricordando i fatti. La giovane tirocinante dell'FBI a quei tempi era diventata una celebrità, ma finì per licenziarsi dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. “E per rispondere alla sua domanda; se non si può fare il profilo di un assassino, quello che ti rimane è l'indagine, ovviamente. E probabilmente aspettare finché non commette un passo falso.”  
   
Will tornò al podio per bere di nuovo e non dover guardare le facce della platea.  
   
“Pensa che lo Squartatore di Chesapeake abbia qualche somiglianza con l’Averla del Minnesota?” chiese un altro ragazzo quando Will indicò la sua mano alzata.  
   
“Okay, permettimi,” disse Hannibal, e fece un passo in avanti. Will arretrò e si mise in silenzio. In un qualche modo, in quel momento sapeva di non essere più quello che stava parlando, non nel senso proprio del termine. “Intendi a parte il suo gusto culinario?”  
   
Quella domanda provocò qualche risata nella platea, e Will non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere, nonostante la natura disturbante della battuta.  
   
“No, a parte quello non posso dire che ci siano somiglianze tra loro due. L'Averla del Minnesota ha ucciso delle ragazze che somigliavano a sua figlia, per il solo motivo di non volerla abbandonare. La Squartatore di Chesapeake… Qualcuno riesce a dirmi il motivo per cui uccideva?”  
   
Una ragazza alzò la mano, ed Hannibal la indicò.  
   
“Forse perché voleva mangiarseli?”  
   
“Beh, quella poteva essere una delle ragioni, ma no, credo che mangiare parte delle vittime per lui fosse solo il passaggio logico successivo all'omicidio. Qualcun altro?”  
   
“Forse aveva vissuto un'esperienza traumatica,” disse un ragazzo da un posto in una delle file più alte.  
   
“Sarebbe un tale cliché,” disse Hannibal, e suonò come un rimprovero.  
   
“Forse uccideva solo perché è pazzo,” disse una ragazza, ed Hannibal si bloccò sul palco.  
   
Will lo vide inclinare di poco la testa, come se stesse considerando qualcosa, e poi fece un passo in avanti, riprendendo il controllo di se stesso.  
   
“Io… non credo sia così facile. Non credo tu possa semplicemente lanciare la parola _pazzo_ come scusa o spiegazione per nessuno. Nemmeno per i serial killer,” disse, e sentì il suo cuore battere un po' più velocemente. “E non ti preoccupare di non sapere le ragioni dello Squartatore di Chesapeake. Ad oggi, sono ancora sconosciute. Ha ucciso in molti modi, copiando anche gli schemi di altri killer.”  
   
Si riaggiustò gli occhiali e bevve di nuovo dal suo bicchiere d'acqua.  
   
“Altre domande?”  
   
“Ma Hannibal Lecter non è incarcerato in un ospedale psichiatrico criminale a Baltimora?” insistette un'altra persona.  
   
Hannibal prese di nuovo la parola, e Will provò a protestare, ma la verità era che lui era interessato a quello che aveva da dire.  
   
“Sì lo è, ma che rimanga fra noi… Non credo che sia per niente pazzo,” disse a voce bassa, e qualche persona si mise a ridere, pensando che fosse una battuta.  
   
“Ed è vero che è ancora coinvolto in organizzazioni psichiatriche, riviste, e tutto il resto?” chiese un altro.  
   
“Beh, sì. Di certo non è socio di PETA, “ scherzò, e di nuovo molte persone si misero a ridere. “Prima che fosse scoperto ed imprigionato, lui era un eminente psichiatra, quindi non è sorprendente il fatto che si voglia ancora conoscere il suo punto di vista. Direi che ora, tutti siano ancora _più_ interessati.”  
   
Will riacquistò di nuovo il controllo, e si schiarì la voce, ma prima che potesse chiedere se ci fossero ulteriori domande, si alzarono altre due mani.  
   
“Dicono che è molto intelligente. Come ha fatto a venire scoperto se è così sveglio?” chiese una donna senza chiedere la parola.  
   
Sentì che Hannibal si stava avvicinando, ma questa volta si oppose. Si girò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
   
“Beh, credo che lo dovresti chiedere a lui. Okay, altre domande,” iniziò a chiedere, e qualche mano si alzò, “che _non_ sono correlate allo Squartatore di Chesapeake?”  
   
Le mani si abbassarono.  
****  
La lezione _finalmente_ finì dopo qualche altra domanda, e poi quasi tutti si misero in coda per ringraziarlo e congratularsi con lui per la conferenza. Una giovane ragazza, che si ricordò essere quella che aveva fatto la prima domanda sullo Squartatore di Chesapeake, gli disse anche quanto fortemente volesse diventare un profiler per l'FBI, _come lui_. Dovette forzare un sorriso poiché il solo pensiero che qualcuno dovesse vivere come lui lo fece rabbrividire.  
   
Dopo essersi occupato di tutti, andò fuori quasi di corsa e si recò verso il bagno, dove si spruzzò un po' d'acqua in faccia. Guardò il suo riflesso, e vide un enorme cambiamento rispetto all'uomo che aveva visto giusto quella mattina, ma rimaneva comunque pallido. Si sentiva stanco, nonostante la febbre fosse passata quasi del tutto, e l'emicrania gli stesse dando una tregua.  
   
Uscì dall'edificio, evitando il grande gruppo di persone che si stava accalcando per poter assistere alle altre conferenze. E nel momento in cui stava per raggiungere l'auto, qualcuno si mise davanti a lui e lo bloccò.  
   
“Buon pomeriggio, signor Graham,” disse la donna dai capelli rossi di fronte a lui, estraendo un biglietto dalla sua tasca e porgendoglielo.  
   
Lo prese e prima che lo potesse leggere, lei continuò a parlare.  
   
“Il mio nome è Freddie Lounds, lavoro per Tattlecrime, suppongo che lei ne abbia sentito parlare?”  
   
“ _Lei_ è Freddie Lounds?” sibilò, ricordando quello che gli aveva detto Abigail.  
   
“Proprio lei,” disse, ed aprì il suo taccuino prendendo una penna. “Stavo ascoltando il suo… discorso. È stato molto educativo.”  
   
“Grazie,” disse, senza alcuna emozione.  
   
“Lei ha detto che…” lesse qualcosa dal suo taccuino, e poi lo guardò con occhi freddi. “Lei ha detto che i serial killer non sono pazzi. Vorrebbe fare un commento?”  
   
“No, non ho detto esattamente quello, ho detto…”  
   
“Sto solo leggendo quello che ha detto,” si schiarì la gola e lesse ad alta voce. “’ _Non credo tu possa semplicemente lanciare la parola pazzo come scusa o spiegazione per nessuno. Nemmeno per i serial killer.’_ Quindi lei crede che i serial killer non siano pazzi?”  
   
“Cosa? Guardi… No comment, okay?”  
   
Le girò attorno ed iniziò a camminare verso la macchina.  
   
“Lei ha anche detto di pensare che lo Squartatore di Chesapeake non sia pazzo. Crede che le sue numerose vittime la pensino come lei?”  
   
“Mi faccia un favore, Miss Lounds, e la smetta di tentare di fare qualsiasi cosa stia tentando di fare. Io non dico nulla.”  
   
“È vero che ha ufficiosamente ripreso a lavorare per l'FBI?” chiese, e Will si fermò. Questo non doveva essere pubblico.  
   
Si girò a guardarla, e lei aveva un sorriso trionfante sulle labbra.  
   
“È vero…” continuò a fare domande su domande mentre lui continuava a non rispondere, “che lei ha ucciso Garret Jacob Hobbs nel suo primo caso dopo il rientro?”  
   
Quello era un dettaglio che l'FBI non aveva rilasciato. Pensò che forse glielo avesse detto Abigail, ma era molto spiacevole il fatto che dovesse saperlo proprio quella donna.  
   
Will fece un passo verso di lei, ma poi si fermò.  
   
“No… comment.”  
   
Si girò e si affrettò verso la macchina, e Freddie Lounds non lo seguì. Quando fu salito, strinse il volante con le mani, provando a bloccare il loro tremore, fino a quando le sue nocche divennero bianche. Dopo essersi calmato un po', sospirò e sussurrò un'imprecazione. Grazie a quella donna, il suo mal di testa era tornato.  
   
Una bussata sul finestrino lo fece trasalire, ma si rilassò un poco vedendo che era Jack. Will uscì dall'auto per parlargli.  
   
“Will. Mi hanno detto che la conferenza è andata alla grande,” disse, guardandolo negli occhi.  
   
“Sì, credo. Qualsiasi cosa per convincere delle persone ad arruolarsi nell'FBI,” scherzò Will, e Jack annuì distrattamente.  
   
“A proposito,” iniziò a dire, e Will non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere. Il buon Jack, che voleva _sempre_ qualcosa. “Sei andato a parlare con Abigail Hobbs l'altro giorno, vero? Con la giornata particolare che abbiamo avuto ieri, non ho potuto chiederti com’è andata.”  
   
“Sì, sono andato a trovarla,” disse, mettendo le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto.  
   
“E?”  
   
Jack guardò dritto verso di lui e Will si chiese di colpo se non fosse un interrogatorio. Aveva avuto tempo per pensare a cosa avrebbe detto a Jack, ma questo non aveva comunque reso le cose più semplici.  
   
“Non credo che lei avesse qualcosa a che fare con gli omicidi del padre.”  
   
Il suo istinto gli diceva che ci fosse ancora un pezzo mancante nel puzzle che era quel caso, ma aveva deciso di dover concedere ad Abigail almeno il beneficio del dubbio. E se avesse detto a Jack qualcosa che implicasse remotamente una sua connessione con gli omicidi… Non si sarebbe fermato davanti a nulla fino a quando non l'avesse trovata.  
   
“Ne sei sicuro?” gli chiese, accigliandosi.  
   
“Più sicuro di così non si può. Ma probabilmente la visiterò di nuovo. Se mai sospettassi qualcosa… te lo dirò.”  
   
Dopodichè, Jack annuì e lo salutò. Quando si girò, vide Hannibal vicino all'auto, gli stava sorridendo.  
****  
Il giorno successivo, si concentrò completamente sul caso del totem. Andò agli uffici dell'FBI ed esaminò tutto quello che si sapeva dei corpi insieme a Beverly, Price e Zeller. A volte Will trovava le risposte nei posti più ovvi, e quello era uno dei casi. Si ricordò che gli investigatori avevano scoperto che le vittime erano state uccise in un lungo periodo di tempo, quindi disse loro di controllare chi fosse stata la prima vittima e di compararla con l'ultima.  
   
Il giorno seguente, Will e Jack si misero in viaggio verso la casa di Larry Wells, un uomo sulla settantina che era l'ovvio sospettato una volta fatte le connessioni, e che sembrava li stesse aspettando. Ammise orgogliosamente gli omicidi, dicendo che erano _‘la sua eredità'_. Will gli rispose che, in realtà, lui aveva ucciso il suo vero erede, visto che la prima vittima era stato il marito di una donna con cui aveva avuto una relazione extraconiugale… e l'ultima era stato proprio suo figlio, nato dopo il tradimento. Lo aveva ucciso per ripicca verso la donna, senza sapere che fosse la sua stessa prole.  
   
“Stai bene?” gli chiese Jack dopo aver preso Wells in custodia.  
   
Si appoggiò all'auto di Jack e annuì, anche se non ne era molto convinto.  
   
“Non avvicinarti troppo a loro, Will. Mi serve il tuo dono, ma non se ti distrugge.”  
   
Will sorrise lievemente, perché sapeva cosa volesse dire realmente. A lui serviva il suo dono, quindi se l'avesse distrutto, _non avrebbe più avuto_ il dono di Will.  
   
Provò ad assicurarlo che stesse bene, e poi rimase in silenzio per tutto il viaggio verso Quantico, dove aveva lasciato la propria auto. Non poteva far sapere a Jack quanto lo stessero influenzando negativamente i casi, perché allora lo avrebbe fatto licenziare. Sapeva che gli stava accadendo qualcosa, ma se stava impazzendo, il minimo che potesse fare era catturare tanti criminali quanti ne catturava quando ancora non era completamente perso.  
****  
Will arrivò a casa sua quasi al crepuscolo. Lasciò uscire i cani da soli perché non aveva la forza per fare anche una passeggiata. Mentre erano fuori, si mise vestiti più confortevoli, accese il lettore CD ed il camino. Quando fischiò, i cani tornarono uno dietro l'altro e lui chiuse la porta.  
   
Si sedette vicino al camino e provò a riscaldarsi mentre la musica lo stava cullando. Si sentiva di nuovo un po' sofferente, e poteva sentire la sua pelle scaldarsi di minuto in minuto, e non a causa del fuoco.  
   
In quel momento, percepì Hannibal da qualche parte nella stanza, e Will fece un piccolo sorriso senza aprire gli occhi. Non l'aveva mai visto nemmeno una volta quel giorno, ma forse era successo perché non aveva avuto un attimo per riposarsi.  
   
“Hey,” lo salutò Will.  
   
“Hey,” lo imitò l'altro.  
   
Will aprì gli occhi e vide che Hannibal si stava avvicinando.  
   
“Giornata pesante?” gli chiese, con tono comprensivo.  
   
“Settimana pesante…” disse Will con voce aspra.  
   
“So di cosa hai bisogno.”  
   
Hannibal andò in cucina, dove si mise a cercare qualcosa nella credenza, e tornò con un paio di bicchieri ed una bottiglia di whisky. Ne mise un dito in ognuno e gli porse un bicchiere.  
   
“Dio, sì,” rispose, prendendolo.  
   
Hannibal si sedette sul divano di fronte a lui, ed entrambi bevvero un sorso di whisky contemporaneamente. Will non sapeva se l'alcool fosse la cosa migliore per la febbre, ma non gli importava. Gli serviva qualcosa che lo aiutasse a dormire quella notte, e quella sembrava l'opzione migliore.  
   
In quel momento, sentì qualcosa di umido sulla sua mano. Aprì gli occhi per trovare Riley che lo stava guardando, ed il cane guaì un poco, chiedendo di venire accarezzato. Non aveva realizzato di aver chiuso gli occhi, e si chiese se fosse stato per qualche secondo o per qualche minuto.  
   
“Hai fame?” chiese quindi Hannibal.  
   
“In effetti, sì,” rispose un po' confuso, perché il suo stomaco era totalmente vuoto.  
   
Hannibal annuì e si alzò, prendendo il suo bicchiere vuoto ed andando in cucina. Will vide il suo bicchiere sul tavolo di legno e si accigliò. Pensava di aver avuto il bicchiere fra le mani fino a pochi secondi prima, ma non ne era sicuro più di tanto.  
   
Si sollevò per prendere il bicchiere. Non appena lo fece, sentì come se la sua testa si muovesse più lentamente rispetto al resto del corpo, ed era una sensazione _veramente_ strana. Bevve dal bicchiere e guardò Hannibal, che si stava muovendo con abilità, prendendo cose fuori dal frigorifero e dalla dispensa. Sentì il suono di un coltello che tagliava delle verdure, e più tardi, Hannibal che le metteva in una pentola.  
   
“Cosa c'è per cena?”  
   
“Non si chiede. Rovina la sorpresa.”  
   
Will sorrise e bevve un sorso di whisky, ma quando lo guardò di nuovo, si ritrovò ipnotizzato. Hannibal stava tagliando qualcosa sul bancone, e l'uniforme grigia si tendeva e contraeva seguendo i suoi movimenti; i muscoli della sua schiena si muovevano come onde che si infrangevano sulla spiaggia, ancora e ancora, senza stancarsi, in un ciclo eterno.  
   
Inconsciamente, lasciò il bicchiere sul tavolo, si alzò ed iniziò a muoversi verso di lui anche se si sentiva un po' traballante. Improvvisamente non poté più sentire il suono di qualsiasi cosa stesse cucinando, o dei cani che vagavano per casa, o della canzone che era in sottofondo; il centro di Will, il suo fuoco era _lui_.  
   
Quando lo raggiunse, si fermò dietro di lui. Non poteva distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua schiena, come se fosse stato una mosca catturata dalla tela del ragno, impossibilitato a muoversi, impossibilitato ad andarsene. Dopo un paio di secondi, alzò la sua mano. Molto lentamente, la mosse vicino alla schiena di Hannibal, e mentre faceva questo, si chiese cosa avrebbe provato, o _se_ avrebbe provato qualcosa. Ma non se lo chiese a lungo, perché prima che potesse realizzare cosa stesse facendo, le sue dita lo toccarono, ed il respiro gli si mozzò in gola, perché poteva assolutamente _sentirlo_. Come una cosa creata dalla sua mente potesse essere così reale, non l'avrebbe mai capito. Ma sapeva una cosa: che lo stava percependo, lo stava sentendo. Tese lentamente le sue dita allontanandole le une dalle altre, e sentì il tessuto dell'uniforme grigia sotto i suoi polpastrelli.  
   
Improvvisamente si sentì sul punto di piangere, perché quello non era un sentimento che avrebbe dovuto provare, ed un'allucinazione non avrebbe dovuto sembrare più reale di qualsiasi persona che avesse mai toccato in tutta la sua vita…  
   
 _Rimase immobile. Più immobile di quanto non lo fosse mai stato in tutta la sua vita. Aveva in mano un coltello ed un pezzo di pollo crudo che aveva intenzione di mettere nella pentola. Ma non potè muovere un muscolo, perché dietro di lui, Will Graham lo stava toccando, nello spazio fra le scapole. Inizialmente, rimase immobile perché non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella cosa dopo aver sentito Will che si stava alzando dal suo divano. Ma poi, lo sentì. Lo_ sentì _veramente, ed improvvisamente non riuscì più a respirare. Sentì dei brividi correre attraverso la pelle dal punto in cui erano le dita di Will fino ai suoi polpastrelli._  
   
 _Era stato molto attento a non toccarlo per molte ragioni, ma in quel momento si chiese come avessero potuto passare tutto quel tempo separati. Come fossero stati capaci di_ non _toccarsi._  
   
 _Molto lentamente, girò la testa, provando a guardare dietro di lui senza muovere la schiena. E quando riuscì a vedere Will, rimase immobile, impaurito anche di respirare. Lui era dietro di lui, con la sua mano destra sulla sua schiena e gli occhi fissati su di essa, respirava a malapena. Hannibal si prese un momento per catturare quello sguardo febbrile eppure meravigliato nei suoi occhi; lo spazio fra le sue labbra, che erano socchiuse; il modo in cui tremava lievemente quando espirava dalla bocca…_  
   
 _E poi, Will alzò lo sguardo._  
   
 _Tolse la mano dalla schiena di Hannibal come se stesse bruciando, e fece un passo indietro. Hannibal lasciò il coltello sul bancone e si girò lentamente per mettersi di fronte a lui. Si guardarono per quelli che sembrarono interi minuti, ma non poteva essere passato più di qualche secondo._  
   
 _“Sembri così reale…” sussurrò Will, stupito, e sbatté le palpebre per evitare che una lacrima cadesse dai suoi occhi._  
   
 _Hannibal serrò la mascella e deglutì con difficoltà._  
   
 _“Tu no.”_  
   
 _Perché_ come _poteva essere reale?_  
   
 _Si concentrò sulla sua stanza a Baltimora, e la cucina di Will attorno a lui scomparve._


	5. Capitolo 5

Nei giorni seguenti, Will si sarebbe ricordato solo qualche frammento di quel weekend.  
   
Dopo la scomparsa di Hannibal di quel venerdì sera, lui dovette gestire il piatto semi-cotto che scoprì essere una pentola di brodo, e lo terminò come poté. Quando andò a letto, la febbre lo condusse ad un sonno senza sogni. Si sarebbe ricordato di essersi svegliato ed aver visto ogni possibile orario sulla sveglia del suo comodino, incapace di trovare una posizione comoda in cui dormire.  
   
Ma il sabato peggiorò, e riuscì a ricordarsi solo di due cose; le allucinazioni, e l'essersi svegliato più o meno a mezzogiorno, aver mangiato qualcosa ed essere tornato a letto. Durante tutto il giorno, vide Garret Jacob Hobbs stare in un angolo della sua stanza, lo guardava e gli sussurrava qualcosa. Vide Hannibal e gli parlò, ma improvvisamente non fu più lui: era un'alta figura nera con delle corna. Vide anche un grande cervo nero fuori dalla propria camera, come se stesse aspettando qualcosa...  
   
Quando si svegliò si guardò attorno confuso e vide Harley e Buster che giocavano con un osso di gomma, tirandone ognuno un'estremità. A parte quello, tutto era silenzioso. Controllò il cellulare e si sorprese nello scoprire che era domenica pomeriggio.  
   
Si stava per alzare dal letto quando notò qualche altra cosa; le lenzuola erano pulite, cosa molto strana considerando la condizione in cui era stato. Vide anche che una brocca piena d'acqua ed un bicchiere sul suo comodino, insieme ad una scatola di aspirine. Decise di non avere le forze per rimuginarci su in quel preciso momento, quindi si limitò a ringraziare il se stesso del passato, prese due pillole e bevve due interi bicchieri d'acqua come se fosse stato appena salvato dal deserto. Poi, provò ad alzarsi, e realizzò che non sarebbe stato così facile. Aveva appena passato due giorni stando quasi esclusivamente a letto, ed i suoi muscoli erano molto deboli. Alla fine riuscì a raggiungere il bagno appoggiandosi al muro, ed una volta arrivato, si fece una doccia tiepida che gli procurò un sospiro di sollievo.  
   
Arrivato in salotto con abiti puliti e senza sudore sulla pelle, si sentì di nuovo se stesso, ma ancora un po' malato. Sapeva che la febbre non se n'era andata del tutto, ma almeno era di nuovo capace di _pensare_.  
   
E con il pensiero ritornarono le memorie dell'ultimo venerdì. Allora era già febbricitante, ma ricordava tutto; quanto fosse rimasto ipnotizzato da Hannibal, come si fosse alzato e fosse andato verso di lui… ed il modo in cui si fosse sentito quando lo aveva _toccato_. Non era un esperto sulle allucinazioni, ma non pensava che dovessero funzionare così. _Far sentire_ così.  
   
Will sospirò al ricordo, e decise di dover mangiare qualcosa, visto che non era certo di aver consumato altro oltre il pasto che aveva ricordato il giorno prima. Mentre stava pensando a cosa cucinare, aprì il frigorifero e trovò molti contenitori di plastica con del cibo. Li prese e li esaminò: in due di loro c'era del brodo di pollo, un altro conteneva una casserole di manzo, e nell'ultimo c'erano delle verdure al vapore.  
   
Lui, ancora una volta, si chiese se si fosse svegliato febbricitante ed avesse cucinato tutto questo. Forse lo aveva fatto come parte di una sua allucinazione, ma considerando il proprio stato, era un miracolo che non avesse dato fuoco alla casa…  
   
Mangió una scodella di brodo ed un po' di verdura, e poi diede un'occhiata ai cani, che si stavano comportando normalmente. Provó a pensare quando era stata l'ultima volta che li aveva fatti uscire, ma non riuscì a ricordarlo. Quindi dopo il pasto che gli era servito come colazione, pranzo e spuntino pomeridiano, decise di tentare la fortuna ed andare a fare una passeggiata con loro, visto che aveva cominciato a sentirsi meglio e non avrebbe piú sopportato di rimanere chiuso in casa. Si mise un cappotto pesante che riservava per l'inverno ed una cuffia nera, quindi fischió per richiamare i cani. La giornata era fredda, e quando ebbe inspirato dal naso, si sentí sveglio per la prima volta dopo giorni. Ma fu talmente contento di essere finalmente uscito a camminare, che non si preoccupó minimamente del clima.  
   
Mentre stava camminando nel bosco, _lui_ apparve. Inizialmente Will fece finta di non essersene accorto, ma poi lo dovette guardare. Hannibal stava camminando al suo fianco, con le spalle un po' sollevate, come se il freddo gli desse fastidio. Per un secondo, fu tentato di offrirgli il suo cappotto, ma allontanó velocemente quell'idea.  
   
"Ciao," non sapeva cos'altro dire, quindi alla fine optó per un semplice saluto.  
   
"Ti trovo meglio rispetto a venerdí," gli disse Hannibal dopo un breve silenzio, e Will fu sul punto di chiedergli come potesse sapere che stava meglio, se lui non lo aveva visto. Ma non lo fece.  
   
"Sì, beh... Almeno sono sceso dal letto."  
   
Camminarono insieme per mezz'ora, e Will non poté evitare di lanciargli ogni tanto un'occhiata, ma Hannibal non ricambió mai il suo sguardo. Era serio, con la testa abbassata, e Will si chiese ancora una volta se fosse arrabbiato con lui, questa volta a causa dell'incidente del _contatto_ , ma non disse niente.  
   
Quando il sentiero giunse ad una spianata, Will si sedette sotto ad un albero mentre i cani correvano, giocavano ed abbaiavano, felici di essere usciti. Hannibal si sedette di fianco a lui, ma sembrava ancora distratto.  
   
"Ieri mi sono perso qualcosa?" chiese improvvisamente Hannibal.  
   
Will si voltó per guardarlo, ma l'altro si rifiutó di guardare verso di lui.  
   
"Beh, non lo chiamerei _perdere_ qualcosa, ma... Ho avuto una febbre molto alta e ho passato una giornata tra le allucinazioni (voglio dire con _altre_ allucinazioni), non riuscivo a dormire senza avere degli incubi, sentivo che la testa fosse sul punto di esplodere... Sai, le solite cose."  
   
Hannibal annuí, e poi ricadde nel silenzio. Will si acciglió per un momento e poi provò a ricordare _qualcosa_. Ma tutto ció che era accaduto nei due giorni precedenti era confuso.  
   
"Quindi tu... ieri non sei mai venuto?" chiese, e Hannibal lo guardó per mezzo secondo, ma poi distolse velocemente lo sguardo.  
   
"No. Ero trattenuto in altre cose."  
   
Will sentí che ci fosse qualcosa che Hannibal non gli stesse dicendo, ma non sembrava molto disposto a parlarne... Quindi Will lasció perdere.  
   
 _Hannibal stava camminando avanti e indietro per la sua stanza, da un lato all'altro, ancora e ancora. Non riusciva a dormire perché si sentiva un po' ammalato. Ma sapeva che la malattia non era sua; era quella di Will, che lo raggiungeva attraverso la loro connessione nonostante la distanza che li separava. Provó a chiudere di nuovo la sua mente pensando ad altro, ed il mal di testa si affievolí, ma non passó molto tempo prima che fosse ritornato. Quella notte, loro si erano toccati. O, per essere precisi, Will lo aveva toccato per un momento guidato dalla febbre, immaginó Hannibal. In un modo o nell'altro, loro si erano toccati, ed ora sentiva la loro connessione piú forte che mai._  
   
 _Hannibal si distese sul letto e provó a dormire, ma ci rinunció dopo quindici minuti. Poteva sentire la febbre di Will in un angolo della sua mente, come una puntura d'insetto che non poteva grattare, ed era estremamente irritante. Comunque, non poteva raggiungerlo. Non dopo quello che aveva detto in cucina. Era curioso di scoprire cosa sarebbe successo, come si sarebbe comportato Will nei suoi confronti, ed anche come lui si sarebbe comportato. Ma aveva molte domande e nessuna risposta, e quello era qualcosa a cui non era abituato. Quindi aspettó, e sopportó quella notte._  
   
 _Sabato, inizió a sentirsi peggio. Sapeva che lo avrebbe dovuto vedere prima o poi, e sapeva anche che alla fine avrebbe desistito, quindi decise di smettere di rimandare l'inevitabile ed andó da lui._  
   
 _Quando Hannibal si concentró su Will, si sarebbe aspettato di trovarlo sul divano, o magari vagare per la casa, ed accarezzare i cani con uno sguardo insonnolito... Ma quello che trovó era Will nel suo letto, né addormentato né sveglio, che afferrava le lenzuola e farfugliava qualcosa di incomprensibile. Era peggio di quello che pensava._  
   
 _"Will?" lo chiamó, nel caso si trattasse solamente di uno dei suoi incubi, ma l'altro non reagí._  
   
 _Hannibal si avvicinó e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Allungó una mano verso di lui ma poi si fermó. Lo stava per toccare di nuovo, nemmeno ventiquattr'ore dopo quello che aveva_ sentito _. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, e poi si avvicinò a Will. Toccó la sua fronte e sentí due cose: la prima, Will stava scottando. La seconda cosa era il suo battito, che acceleró quando le sue dita toccarono la sua pelle. Era una sensazione impossibile, non l'aveva mai provata in vita sua. Si chiese se fosse normale sentirsi cosí quando si toccava qualcuno, ma gli sembrava improbabile..._  
   
 _Aprí gli occhi di Will, piú per deformazione professionale che per altro, e controllò che rispondessero. Poi decise che avrebbe dovuto abbassargli la febbre, o Will avrebbe avuto un danno cerebrale. E non poteva sapere come quello potesse influire sulla loro connessione, ma non avrebbe rischiato di perdere l'unico modo che aveva per fuggire dalla sua cella, anche se solo attraverso la mente. Quindi si mise all'opera. Per prima cosa, frugó nei cassetti alla ricerca di un paio di piccoli asciugamani ed aprí il rubinetto nel bagno. Quando fu diventata tiepida, li immerse, li strizzó un po' e ritornò da Will. Ne mise uno sulla sua fronte dopo averla tamponata per un paio di volte, e mise l'altro sotto il suo collo._  
   
 _Dopodiché, andó in cucina e prese una brocca. La riempí d'acqua e ritornó in camera con quella ed un bicchiere. Si sedette di nuovo sul bordo del letto, e fece raddrizzare di poco Will, tenendogli sollevata la testa._  
   
 _"Will, bevi questo," gli disse, nel caso qualcosa riuscisse a passare attraverso la febbre._  
   
 _Di colpo non reagí, ma quando il liquido tiepido raggiunse le sue labbra, bevve a grandi sorsi. Quando ebbe finito, lasció il bicchiere sul comodino e coricó di nuovo Will sul materasso._  
   
 _Hannibal aspettò quindici minuti, e poi tolse gli asciugamani, li lavó e ripeté il processo, ma questa volta, li lasció sul comodino. Prese una t-shirt bianca dal cassettone, e fece sedere Will. Quando fu sul punto di togliergli la maglietta, aprí gli occhi con uno sguardo terrorizzato ed Hannibal si bloccó, temendo che stesse avendo un momento di lucidità. Ma lo sguardo di Will non era rivolto a lui._  
   
 _"Mi sta guardando!" esclamó, e le sue mani si aggrapparono all'uniforme di Hannibal. Poté sentire le dita di Will sui suoi fianchi, quindi stette immobile._  
   
 _"Chi?" gli chiese Hannibal, tenendolo stretto affinché non ricadesse sul letto._  
   
 _"Lui," sussurró Will, ed indicó l'angolo della stanza in cui non c'era nulla. Stava avendo un'allucinazione._  
   
 _"Non ti preoccupare, se n'è giá andato," gli disse con voce calma, e Will annuì debolmente, confortato dalle sue parole._  
   
 _Hannibal sperò che non si ricordasse nulla di quell'episodio dopo che la febbre si fosse abbassata, e poi gli tolse la maglietta. La lanció sul pavimento e lo vestí velocemente con quella pulita. Fargli delle spugnature sarebbe stato un ottimo modo per fargli abbassare velocemente la febbre, ma quella era una cosa che Hannibal non era pronto a fare, non quando si sentiva in quel modo quando era in contatto con lui, per qualsiasi ragione stesse accadendo. Coricó nuovamente Will, coprendolo con le lenzuola e mettendo gli asciugamani puliti sulla sua fronte e sotto il collo._  
   
 _Un paio d'ore dopo, stava preparando una ciotola di brodo di pollo dagli avanzi del giorno precedente quando sentì un rumore arrivare dalla camera da letto, e poi Will entró in salotto, appoggiandosi alle pareti ed inciampando quasi nella sedia. Hannibal appoggió la ciotola sul tavolo, insieme ad un bicchiere d'acqua e a due aspirine. Si stava muovendo con cautela attorno a Will, ma si scoprí che non ne aveva bisogno; la febbre era ancora molto alta e lui non sembrava notare la sua presenza. Mentre stava mangiando, provó a fare qualcosa, cioé aprire la porta per far uscire da soli i cani. Hannibal non era ancora certo di come tutto funzionasse, ma pian piano stava imparando qualcosa. Per esempio, come non potesse allontanarsi piú di tanto da Will durante le sue '_ visite _'; quello lo aveva imparato in posti come il supermercato. Ma poteva interagire con le cose attorno a lui, e gli unici che lo notavano a parte Will erano gli animali. Era vero, dopotutto, che gli animali erano molto piú intelligenti degli umani. Quindi quando fischió come era solito fare Will, i cani arrivarono uno dopo l'altro e si sparsero per la casa. Solo dopo che tutti furono entrati, realizzò che non sapeva ancora quanti fossero, e si pentí per aver sprecato l'opportunità di contarli mentre stavano rientrando._  
   
 _Quando Will ritornó a letto, Hannibal sostituí gli asciugamani che vennero lanciati sul pavimento, e mentre stava per appoggiarli sulla sua fronte, inizió a farfugliare qualcosa ed improvvisamente si alzó e guardó Hannibal._  
   
 _"Cosa sei tu?" gli chiese, con sguardo impaurito._  
   
 _Hannibal non seppe cosa rispondere, ma Will presto sembró dimenticare quello che aveva visto, si coricó di nuovo ed inizió a muoversi in un sonno agitato._  
   
 _Nel resto della giornata, creó una sorta di routine che ripeté ancora e ancora; cambiava gli asciugamani ogni mezz'ora, gli dava una pillola ogni tre o quattro ore, lo faceva bere un sacco di acqua, e gli cambiava la maglietta quando diventava completamente inzuppata._  
   
 _Al crepuscolo, diede di nuovo il brodo a Will, ma questa volta Will continuava a dire che_ 'doveva ucciderlo' _. Hannibal pensó che stesse farfugliando su uno dei suoi casi, ma non lasció scivolare la sua mente verso quella di Will per vedere i suoi ricordi; Hannibal ne aveva già abbastanza con il dolore e la fatica che stava provando a causa della febbre. Dopo avergli fatto mangiare qualcosa, lo aiutó ad alzarsi e gli disse di aspettarlo sulla poltrona dove lui stesso era stato seduto per gran parte della giornata. Poi, tolse le lenzuola e le lanció nel cesto della biancheria che era in bagno. Frugó nel guardaroba e finalmente trovó le lenzuola pulite, cosí ne prese un corredo e le mise sul letto._  
   
 _Dopo aver fatto il letto, guardó Will, che era rannicchiato sulla poltrona, si stava abbracciando le sue gambe nude e stava tremando._  
   
 _"Lo riesci a vedere?" chiese._  
   
 _Hannibal si giró a guardare verso la porta della camera da letto, dove erano puntati i suoi occhi. Lí non c'era niente._  
   
 _"Vedere cosa?"_  
   
 _"Il cervo gigante."_  
   
 _Alzó un sopracciglio. Sembrava che le sue allucinazioni stessero diventando piú interessanti di minuto in minuto._  
   
 _Hannibal giró attorno al letto per poterlo andare a riprendere quando gli successe qualcosa. Fece un passo indietro e si concentró su Will, come aveva fatto per la conferenza al Giorno dell'Orientamento a Quantico..._  
   
 _Ed allora, si alzó dalla poltrona. Si guardó attorno e vide Will al centro della stanza, che tremava e si stringeva, ma era ancora inconscio su quello che stava accadendo. Si cambió la maglietta meccanicamente, andó verso il letto e si coricó, chiuse gli occhi... e lasciò il corpo di Will._  
   
 _Ripeté la routine di cambiare gli asciugamani, farlo bere almeno mezzo bicchiere d'acqua e dargli una pillola, e poi si ritiró nella sua poltrona._  
   
 _Hannibal stette sveglio a guardarlo fino a che, a un certo punto della notte, andó a sentire la fronte di Will e notò che la sua temperatura si era abbassata di molto. Quindi, si ritiró nella sua camera da letto e si addormentó nell'attimo in cui la sua testa toccó il cuscino._  
   
 _Quando si sveglió poté ancora sentire il mal di testa di Will, ma era una sensazione molto più lieve di quella del giorno precedente. Andó comunque da lui, e vide che stava dormendo. Questa volta, sembrava che si stesse finalmente riposando, al contrario del giorno precedente, in cui tremava ed era stato costantemente in agitazione. Hannibal decise di preparare qualche piatto veloce cosí avrebbe avuto qualcosa da mangiare una volta sveglio._  
   
 _Mentre stava cucinando, pensó a quello che aveva fatto la notte precedente, il momento in cui aveva controllato Will. Era stato totalmente diverso rispetto alle altre volte, perché Will era stato completamente consapevole e lo aveva_ lasciato _entrare, ad un certo livello. Ma a causa della febbre, Will non era stato conscio del fatto che Hannibal lo stesse controllando, non esattamente._  
   
 _Dopo essersi rassicurato che tutto fosse al suo posto e Will stesse ancora dormendo, ritornó alla sua stanza con il corpo sofferente a causa della fatica, ed un piano che iniziava a formarsi nella sua mente._  
 _****_  
Will si stava vestendo per andare al lavoro quando sentí i cani innervosirsi, poi iniziarono ad abbaiare. Non era solito avere visite, soprattutto il lunedí mattina, quindi si mise velocemente i pantaloni ed andó in salotto appena sentí le ruote di una macchina avvicinarsi alla casa. Zittí i cani, e quando mosse la tenda che copriva la porta di vetro, si acciglió. Era un corriere UPS, che stava iniziando a scaricare molti pacchi dal furgone.  
   
"Will Graham?" chiese l'uomo quando Will aprí la porta prima che avesse la possibilità di suonare il campanello, e Will annuí. "Deve firmare qui."  
   
Will guardó il foglio di carta che aveva tra le mani, e poi guardó i numerosi pacchi dietro di lui. Erano _enormi_.  
   
"Ma... Io non ho ordinato niente."  
   
"Lei é Will Graham oppure no?" chiese l'uomo, perdendo la pazienza.  
   
"Sí, sono io, ma-"  
   
"Allora per favore, firmi. Se vuole restituire i prodotti puó contattare il sito internet."  
   
Firmó e l'uomo procedette ad impilare scatola dopo scatola sul portico. Quando ebbe finito, Will lo ringrazió e l'uomo se ne andó via dall'unica strada che portava alla sua casa.  
   
Will quindi guardo i pacchi e sollevó un sopracciglio. _Non_ ricordava di aver ordinato nulla, tanto meno cinque articoli da Amazon. Inizió a portare le scatole in casa, mentre i cani le annusavano e scondinzolavano, curiosi riguardo il contenuto.  
   
"Oh, certo, mi ero scordato di quello."  
   
Alzó lo sguardo e vide Hannibal, che era in cucina a preparare la colazione. Non lo aveva notato quando era andato ad aprire la porta, ma ora si accorse che l'intera casa profumava di bacon, e lo stomaco di Will borbottó di rimando.  
   
"Mi stai dicendo che hai ordinato tutto questo? Quando?" gli chiese, indicando le grosse scatole.  
   
Hannibal si voltó per guardarlo un attimo, e scrolló le spalle.  
   
"Eri nella doccia."  
   
Will sbuffó, frustrato.  
   
"Ma... Voglio dire... _Come_?" chiese, riferendosi al problema 'tu-sei-solo-un'allucinazione', ma alla fine alzó le mani. "Sai cosa? Non mi interessa."  
   
Lasció le scatole chiuse e andó nella sua stanza a finire di vestirsi. Quando ritornó in salotto, la tavola era giá apparecchiata con una brocca di succo d'arancia che a quanto pare aveva preparato ad un certo punto, un paio di bicchieri, due tazze di caffé e tutto quello di cui avrebbero avuto bisogno. Will si sedette al solito posto ed aspettó che Hannibal avesse finito.  
   
Il giorno precedente avevano a malapena parlato, ed Hannibal aveva evitato il suo sguardo. Non parlarono di quello che era successo venerdì, e Will non avrebbe tirato in ballo l'argomento, quindi si sedettero vicino al fuoco, lui a leggere un libro dalla sua libreria e Hannibal uno dalla sua collezione. La febbre di Will domenica lentamente si abbassó, e quella notte fu in grado di dormire senza avere incubi.  
   
Quando ebbe finito la sua colazione, Will decise che aveva il tempo di aprire i pacchi e vederne il contenuto prima di andare al lavoro. Inizió ad aprire i piú piccoli, e scoprí una piastra per waffle, un macinacaffé, un frullatore ed una pentola per la cottura lenta. Tutta roba di cucina, che aveva senso considerando i gusti di Hannibal Lecter.  
   
"Cosa c'é che non va nel mio sbattitore?" chiese ad Hannibal, che stava osservando il processo di spacchettamento dal suo solito posto.  
   
Hannibal si limitó a sollevare un sopracciglio e bevve un sorso di caffé, che non aveva ancora terminato.  
   
"Okay... Ma cosa mi dici di questo?" chiese prendendo il macinacaffé. "Io il caffé lo compro già macinato."  
   
"Non piú."  
   
Will sospiró e mise tutto da parte per affrontare il pacco piú grande. Dovette trascinarlo vicino al divano per poterlo aprire. Era piatto ma molto grande. Lo aprí con l'aiuto di un coltello e poi sollevó gli occhi guardando Hannibal nel momento in cui vide cosa conteneva.  
   
"Stai scherzando? Quanto é costata?" Hannibal fece un piccolo sorriso dopo aver sorseggiato il caffé.  
   
"Non dovresti preoccuparti cosí tanto del denaro."  
   
Nella scatola, c'era un'enorme televisione a schermo piatto, che non sembrava esattamente economica.  
   
"Certo, facile per te da dire, sei solo nella mia mente, _io_ devo fare i conti con le spese."  
   
"Will," disse Hannibal, e dovette guardarlo. "Tu hai il denaro, va bene spenderlo per qualcosa di tanto in tanto."  
   
Richiamó la conversazione che avevano avuto sull'infanzia una settimana prima, e si chiese se la televisione fosse per il beneficio suo o di Hannibal, ma scacció velocemente il pensiero, perché lo stava trattando di nuovo come una persona vera. Ad ogni modo, lui era veramente curioso a riguardo, e quando partí per andare al lavoro, dovette trattenere un sorriso; non aveva ancora intenzione di dargli la gioia di fargli sapere che l'apparecchio gli era piaciuto.  
****  
Arrivato a Quantico, stava per andare verso l'ufficio di Jack quando si scontró con Alana mentre stava uscendo da uno degli uffici.  
   
"Oh, ciao!" disse lei, tenendo stretti i documenti che portava tra le sue braccia per evitare che cadessero.  
   
"Hey, Alana."  
   
"Come stai?" lei chiese, sorridendo.  
   
Quando la guardó, non poté evitare di pensare quanto fosse bella quella mattina. Anche se adesso era piú prossima ad essere la sua psichiatra piuttosto che una sua collega, c'era stato un periodo in cui aveva seriamente pensato di chiederle di uscire. Loro non erano esattamente amici, ma si erano incontrati qualche volta all'università, dove lei a volte teneva delle lezioni, come lui.  
   
Si ricordó cosa gli fosse capitato qualche giorno prima, e pensó che fosse il momento perfetto per dirglielo.  
   
"Sto bene, credo," disse, sorridendo, e poi abbassó lo sguardo. Non poteva compiere quello che stava per fare guardandola negli occhi. "Hey, stavo pensando... Ti piacerebbe venire a cena a casa mia qualche volta?"  
   
La guardó di nuovo, e vide che era sorpresa. Alana aprí la bocca ma non ne uscí nulla, e luí andó nel panico. E se avesse detto no perché lo considerava un appuntamento?  
   
"Voglio dire, ci sará anche Jack," mentí.  
   
"Oh! Oh... Certo, mi piacerebbe. Quando?" rispose.  
   
"Ehm... Questo venerdí potrebbe andare?"  
   
"Sembra perfetto," disse, e poi diede un'occhiata all'orologio tentando di non far cadere i fogli. "Cavolo, è tardissimo... Devo scappare, devo andare all'Ospedale di Baltimora. Ne riparliamo, okay?"  
   
Annuí, ma lei stava giá correndo lungo il corridoio. Si ricordó che lei lavorava all'Ospedale Psichiatrico Criminale Statale di Baltimora, lo stesso luogo dove Hannibal... il _vero_ Squartatore di Chesapeake era imprigionato. Dimenticava spesso che lei era stata legata a lui prima che venisse scoperto. Lei era stata una sua studentessa, ed erano rimasti amici durante gli anni. Quando Lecter venne scoperto, fu una cosa naturale che l'Ospedale chiedesse il suo aiuto per il caso.  
   
Tornato alla realtá, andó finalmente all'ufficio di Jack.  
   
"Cosa _diavolo_ é questo?"  
   
Si era appena seduto sulla sedia quando lo sentí urlare. Will guardó Jack, che era _decisamente_ arrabbiato, e poi abbassó il suo sguardo verso il giornale che aveva lanciato sulla scrivania. Deglutí prima di sporgersi in avanti per vedere di cosa stesse parlando Jack. E quando lo fece, sentí un'ondata di rabbia salire dentro di lui.  
   
Il titolo diceva: _'Will Graham: il Grande Fan dei Serial Killer_ ', con una foto di lui che lasciava l'universitá.  
   
"Ma che...?" chiese, e prese il giornale.  
   
Freddie Lounds aveva dedicato la copertina di Tattlecrime ed un intenso articolo a lui ed alla conferenza del Giorno dell'Orientamento, decontestualizzando molte delle sue parole e rigirandone altre. Aveva scritto che _'Graham sembrava troppo allegro nel parlare di assassini e serial killer, quasi con ammirazione [...]. Specialmente lo Squartatore di Chesapeake, il famoso cannibale che fu condannato per piú di 40 omicidi, di cui ha candidamente affermato che "non era pazzo"'_. Poi procedeva a riportare al mondo come non avesse passato il test per diventare un agente ufficiale dell'FBI perché era stato considerato instabile, e come avesse finito per ritirarsi dall'attivitá sul campo. _'Ora, l'FBI sembra aver riconsiderato quest'aspetto e Graham é stato visto lavorare a vari casi con il pretesto di essere "solo un consulente". Forse l'FBI crede che per catturare le menti piú instabili degli Stati Uniti, ne serva una anche a loro. Dopotutto, ne serve uno per prenderne uno...'_  
   
Will rimise il giornale sulla scrivania, e si sfregó le tempie dopo aver sospirato, provando a rilassarsi dopo lo stress che aveva appena percepito in tutti i suoi muscoli.  
   
"Quindi? Potresti darmi una spiegazione?" gli chiese Jack, che continuava a stare in piedi dietro la scrivania.  
   
"Io... ho avuto un incontro con lei dopo la lezione del Giorno dell'Orientamento. A quanto pare aveva partecipato anche lei, e... Sta rivoltando le mie parole, Jack. Le sta decontestualizzando."  
   
"Questo é quello che fa Freddie Lounds. Ma non é questo che mi preoccupa. Come _diamine_ fa a sapere tutto il resto? Su Garret Jacob Hobbs? E alcune delle cose che menziona, non sono nemmeno registrate."  
   
"Non so come faccia a sapere cosí tanto di me..." disse, e poi si ricordò qualcosa. "Ma la cosa su Garret Jacob Hobbs... Potrebbe averla scopera a causa di Abigail Hobbs."  
   
"Abigail?" chiese Jack, confuso.  
   
"Quando sono andato a trovarla, mi ha detto che Freddie Lounds era andata a visitarla. Le aveva offerto di scrivere un libro con la sua storia, ed aveva anche gentilmente detto ad Abigail che ero... pazzo," disse, e Jack sollevó un sopracciglio. "Probabilmente ha avuto le informazioni da lei."  
   
Jack chiuse gli occhi, fece un sospiro profondo, e finalmente si sedette sulla sedia.  
   
"Avresti dovuto dirmelo che la reporter di Tattlecrime aveva visitato la nostra... vittima," disse, e Will intuí che avrebbe voluto dire _sospettata_. "Ma credo che questa donna abbia comunque i suoi modi per scoprire le cose."  
   
Will annuí distrattamente, e Jack si protese verso di lui.  
   
"Hey," gli disse, e Will sollevó lo sguardo. "Non lasciar entrare in te le parole di Freddie Lounds. Sta solo cercando di vendere delle copie."  
   
"Beh... lo sta facendo, questo é poco ma sicuro."  
   
Will si alzó per uscire dall'ufficio quando si ricordò della cena.  
   
"Oh, a proposito, fai qualcosa venerdì sera?"  
   
"Non credo... Perché?" chiese, sospettoso.  
   
"Beh, ho pensato di organizzare una cena. Ci sará Alana. E tu. Voglio dire, se puoi. Puoi, vero?"  
   
"Una cena? Non sapevo che tu cucinassi..." ammise, sorpreso.  
   
"Faró del mio meglio," Will scrolló le spalle, e Jack fece una piccola risata.  
   
"Ma certo, ci saró."  
   
Will fece un sospiro di sollievo quando abbandonó l'ufficio. Socializzare non era esattamente il suo forte, ma se voleva continuare a lavorare, una cena poteva essere un'ottima opportunità per convincere la sua psichiatra delle emergenze ed il suo capo che lui stava bene.  
****  
 _Hannibal sentí la porta aprirsi, e sollevò lo sguardo. Pensó che fosse un'infermiera venuta a portagli il pranzo, ma fu Alana Bloom ad entrare, vestita con un completo elegante ed accompagnata da una guardia. Si alzó ed intrecció le mani dietro la schiena, come sempre._  
   
 _"Buon pomeriggio, Alana."_  
   
 _Indicó alla guardia di lasciare le cose che stava portando sul tavolo al lato della porta, e poi lui se ne andó. Alana aveva lavorato all'Ospedale Psichiatrico Criminale Statale di Baltimora da quando lo avevano incarcerato. Visto che Alana gli era stata vicina, nonostante non fosse stata conscia della sua vera natura, l'Ospedale aveva richiesto il suo aiuto, ed alla fine lei era rimasta come consulente e psichiatra occasionale per altri pazienti._  
   
 _"Non so cosa ti passi per la mente, ma ti ho portato i libri che hai chiesto._ 'Teoria generale sull'amore', 'La connessione fra le menti umane', 'Io sono anche noi'... _" Alana sollevó un sopracciglio, ma Hannibal si limito a sorridere. "Non pensavo che ti interessassi alle Pseudoscienze... Comunque, eccoli: i libri ed il numero di questa settimana di Tattlecrime."_  
   
 _Andó verso il vassoio ed inizió a depositare il libri ed il giornale sotto il suo sguardo attento. Ma prima di spingerlo verso il suo lato, si fermó e lo guardó, severa._  
   
 _"Il Dr.Chilton mi ha detto che ultimamente non ti stai comportando bene," gli disse, ed Hannibal allora comprese perché fosse stata lei a consegnare quello che aveva chiesto. Chilton probabilmente le aveva chiesto di dargli un avvertimento. "Sai che questi comfort rimarranno solo se-"_  
   
 _"Se mi comporto bene. Lo so," completó la frase al posto suo. "Credo che il Dr.Chilton stia esagerando su alcuni punti. Non é che abbia morso qualcuno," provó a scherzare, ma la sua faccia rimase seria. "Dai, Alana, prima ridevi alle mie battute."_  
   
 _"Certo. Prima di aver saputo che le tue_ battute _erano veritá camuffate."_  
   
 _"Non si nasconde un po' di verità in tutte le battute?"_  
   
 _Lei non rispose. Invece, spinse finalmente il vassoio verso il lato del vetro dietro cui era Hannibal, poi si voltó e se ne andó senza dire altro. Una volta solo, si avvicinó al vassoio e prese i libri ed il giornale. Lasció i primi sul tavolo, ed inizió a leggere immediatamente il secondo. Sorrise alla vista di Will sulla copertina, molto serio e che nascondeva lo sguardo dietro gli occhiali. Sapeva che Freddie Lounds lo aveva bloccato la settimana precedente, ma non aveva saputo che cosa avrebbe fatto la reporter con le parole sue e di Will alla conferenza di Quantico. Dopo aver letto il titolo, intuì che la delicatezza non era nello stile della Lounds, quello era poco ma sicuro._  
   
 _Mentre stava leggendo l'articolo, sentí qualcosa nell'aria cambiare e guardó al suo fianco. Will era seduto su una scrivania, probabilmente all'università, ed ora era anche nella stanza di Hannibal. Apparentemente Will lo aveva '_ chiamato _', ma come al solito, lo aveva fatto senza rendersene conto. Il giovane si guardó intorno, notando il cambiamento, ed il suo sguardo si inchiodó su di lui... e sul giornale._  
   
 _"Oh, benissimo, anche tu."_  
   
 _Hannibal si concentró su Will e la sua stanza intorno a lui scomparve, ma continuava comunque ad avere il giornale in mano. Si sedette all'altro angolo della scrivania di Will ed si mise ad osservare tutto, visto che era prima volta che si trovava lí. Era una piccola stanza, poco decorata eccetto per qualche libro sulla criminologia. Pensó che Will non passasse molto tempo lí dentro, ma ora stava facendo qualcosa, probabilmente correggendo i compiti dei suoi studenti._  
   
 _"Anche la mia allucinazione legge quella porcheria?" chiese, facendo un cenno verso il giornale._  
   
 _"La tua allucinazione a quanto pare lo fa," disse Hannibal, divertito. "Miss Lounds é stata molto maleducata."_  
   
 _"Questa é una valutazione per difetto..."  rispose, e sembrava stanco._  
   
 _"La buona notizia é che quella é una bella foto," gli disse, guardando la copertina._  
   
 _Will alzó gli occhi al cielo alla sua battuta, e poi provó a concentrarsi sui compiti. Hannibal estese di poco la sua mente verso quella di Will, giusto per controllare che la sua febbre fosse definitivamente scomparsa. Hannibal peró sapeva che sarebbe ritornata. Will presentava tutti i sintomi dell'encefalite, e ne aveva avuto la conferma dopo averlo annusato; aveva un particolare odore dolciastro. Quindi tutto quello che gli era rimasto da fare era aspettare... Aspettare e vedere cosa sarebbe successo._  
****  
Il giorno seguente, non aveva alcuna lezione da tenere a Quantico, e Jack non lo aveva richiesto per nessun caso, quindi stette a casa. Quando Hannibal apparí per preparare la colazione, Will era già in salotto, e stava perdendo una battaglia contro la televisione. Le aveva trovato uno spazio tra il mobilio del salotto, ed era riuscito a piazzarcela, ma il problema erano gli innumerevoli cavi che avrebbe dovuto collegare ed il manuale delle istruzioni, che non gli era esattamente d'aiuto.  
   
"Okay, odio ufficialmente questo apparecchio e non l'ho nemmeno acceso," annunció, alzandosi e realizzando che uno dei cavi era avvolto attorno al suo braccio, quindi lo afferró furiosamente e lo lanció a terra.  
   
"Non é cosí difficile, devi solo mettere i cavi giusti al posto giusto."  
   
"Grazie, non ci avevo ancora pensato," disse Will sarcastico, guardandolo in modo irritato.  
   
Hannibal si stava giá muovendo per la cucina, e si limitó a sorridergli, quindi Will borbottò ed andó in bagno, dove prese una pillola.  
   
Hannibal finí di preparare la colazione mentre Will stava dando da mangiare ai cani nella stanza che era esclusivamente loro.  
   
In quella stanza c'erano tutte le loro ciotole per cibo ed acqua, un po' di giocattoli che finivano sempre sparsi per la casa, e qualche cuccia. Era impossibile far entrare tutte le cucce in una stanza, per quel motivo erano distribuite anche in salotto e nella camera da letto di Will.  
   
"Non vai al lavoro oggi?" gli chiese Hannibal quando Will finí la colazione e si appoggió all'indietro sulla sedia.  
   
Will scosse la testa e bevve l'ultimo goccio del suo caffé.  
   
"Jack non ha nessun caso e oggi non ci sono lezioni."  
   
"Potremmo andare a fare la spesa," suggerí Hannibal, e poi nascose la faccia dietro la sua tazza.  
   
" _Io_ ," disse, enfatizzando il pronome, "non ho bisogno di nulla."  
   
"Certo che ne hai," disse, alzandosi e portando con lui la tazza e qualche piatto verso la cucina. "Noi hai del caffé per il macinacaffé, o la farina, e hai finito il bacon. E non dimentichiamo che tra pochi giorni organizzerai una cena."  
   
Will si mise a borbottare di nuovo e portó quello che rimaneva dal tavolo alla cucina, dove lo lasció sul bancone mentre Hannibal stava caricando la lavastoviglie.  
   
"Non so... Stavo pensando di comprare qualcosa in un ristorante per la cena o qualcosa del genere," disse Will, scrollando le spalle.  
   
Hannibal si fermó con un piatto in mano e lo guardó, improvvisamente serio. Era come se Will lo avesse insultato.  
   
"No, non lo farai," disse alla fine, e mise il piatto nella lavastoviglie.  
   
Will sbuffó. Stava venendo comandato da un'allucinazione.  
   
"Quindi cosa suggerisci, esattamente? Che io prepari una cena elaborata? Forse un maiale intero con una mela in bocca," scherzó.  
   
"Le mie preferenze per la cena sarebbero lievemente diverse dal maiale," disse Hannibal, curvando le sue labbra in un sorriso. "Ma anche questa non é una cattiva idea."  
   
Quindi andarono a fare la spesa. Hannibal insistette sull'andare in un posto che, già dal nome, suonava _costoso_ , ma lui si rifiutó categoricamente. Una volta arrivati al supermercato, fecero come le altre volte: Will prendeva le cose necessarie... E Hannibal riempiva il carrello con un sacco di cose che Will non credeva fossero _necessarie_ alla sopravvivenza.  
   
"Almeno non hai preso un maiale intero," scherzó mentre stavano caricando la spesa sulla macchina.  
   
"La carne per una cena dev'essere fresca, Will," spiegó con voce paziente. "Se non c'é possibilità di procurarsi la carne immediatamente prima, é meglio aspettare. Inoltre, _mai_ comprare la tua carne in un supermercato, se lo puoi evitare," disse, guardando la confezione di petti di pollo che Will stava mettendo in una borsa e sollevando un sopracciglio.  
   
"Okay..." disse, arrendendosi.  
****  
Quel pomeriggio, provó di nuovo a connettere il televisore nel modo giusto, ma ci rinunciò nel momento in cui non riuscì a capire come avere l'audio ed il video sincronizzati, cosí lanció il telecomando sul divano quando lo avrebbe voluto scagliare contro lo schermo. Will sospiró e si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul tappeto su cui era stato seduto.  
   
"Posso?"  
   
Aprí gli occhi e vide apparire un Hannibal a testa in giú che lo stava guardando. Era scomparso per un po' dopo il viaggio al supermercato, ma adesso era ritornato, come nella maggior parte dei pomeriggi.  
   
"Prego."  
   
Will si sedette mentre l'altro giró attorno a lui e si avvicinó al televisore, e lui lo osservò. Hannibal si inginocchió ed inizió a guardare i cavi, spostandone alcuni e aggiustandone altri. Alla fine, accese la TV e recuperó il telecomando dal divano prima di sedersi.  
   
Come per magia, un'immagine apparí sullo schermo, _e_ _anche_ l'audio.  
   
"Beh, almeno so come farlo inconsciamente... Credo?"  
   
Si alzó dal divano e decise che c'era abbastanza freddo per poter accendere il camino, quindi uscí a prendere un po' di legna. Quando ritornó Hannibal a quanto pare aveva optato per un programma sui viaggi in cui un uomo stava spiegando quali fosse i posti migliori da visitare in Italia. Will inizió a mettere la legna nel camino ascoltando e dando un'occhiata alla televisione, e quando il fuoco illuminó la stanza, l'uomo aveva apparentemente raggiunto Firenze.  
   
"Sei mai stato in Italia, Will?" gli chiese quindi Hannibal.  
   
"No. Non sono mai uscito dall'America, in realtà," confessó. "Non credo di aver viaggiato molto."  
   
"É una tragedia," gli disse, e Will lo guardó. Non stava scherzando.  
   
"Beh, potrei definire poche cose nella mia vita una tragedia, ma non so se il non viaggiare sia una di quelle..."  
   
"Lo devi fare almeno una volta, Will. Non sai quanto la tua mente si espanda alla vista di una strada Romana lastricata, o la _Fontana di Nettuno_..."  
   
Will lo guardó, e notó che aveva chiuso gli occhi. Si chiese a cosa stesse pensando Hannibal in quel momento... e poi smise di chiederselo. Will improvvisamente si trovó al centro di una piazza. Ma non era in nessun posto... _sapeva_ di essere a Firenze, in Italia. Si giró e vide i molti edifici che lo circondavano, e le statue... Ce n'erano moltissime, e la bellezza era travolgente.  
   
"É _Piazza della Signoria_. Uno dei miei posti preferiti nell'intero mondo," spiegó Hannibal, al suo fianco.  
   
"É bellissima..." sussurró Will.  
   
"Lo é di certo."  
   
Hannibal fece un passo in avanti, ammirando le fontane, e Will era incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui. L'adorazione con cui guardava il monumento era ipnotizzante, il modo in cui le sue labbra erano lievemente socchiuse e i suoi occhi erano lucidi...  
   
Poí Hannibal sbatté le palpebre per un paio di volte e l'Italia scomparí da attorno a loro. Will guardó l'uomo in televisione, che stava già visitando un'altra cittá, e deglutí, perché lui aveva sentito _tutto_. La brezza leggera sulla faccia, il sole che gli scottava la pelle, il profumo di cibo, le chiacchiere di molte persone che non poteva vedere... Era come un sogno, ma allo stesso tempo completamente diverso, piú reale. Sentí lo sguardo di Hannibal su di lui, ma Will non si giró a guardarlo.  
   
Quella notte, andó a letto dopo aver mangiato quella che Hannibal definiva una cena 'semplice' che consisteva in petto di pollo con aceto balsamico, riso e funghi. Continuava ancora a non capire come fosse in grado di preparare tutti quei piatti, se a causa di un'allucinazione oppure no. Ma con tutti i problemi causati dal fatto che aveva perso la testa, essere capace di cucinare quei piatti non era uno di quelli.  
   
Quando si addormentó, sognò l'Italia. Stava camminando lungo una strada con degli edifici meravigliosi su entrambi i lati, e si fermó davanti a una fontana che non aveva mai visto prima, dove si trovava un uomo alto vestito con un completo elegante. Ma l'uomo non era una statua, era vivo e lo stava guardando...  
   
L'ambientazione cambió e lui non si trovò piú nella strada, ma in una stanza con delle bellissime tende attraverso cui filtrava la luce del sole. E l'uomo era lí... ma non era un uomo qualunque; ogni suo movimento era pianificato perfettamente, elegante, come un ballerino. Will era su un letto, e l'uomo lo stava fissando quando inizió a svestirsi, togliendosi lentamente la giacca, poi il gilet e la cravatta, e lasciando solo la camicia. Fece la stessa cosa con i vestiti in basso, finché rimase solo in biancheria intima. Poi si mosse verso di lui, salendo sul letto e avanzando a carponi fino a trovarsi sopra di lui. Le mani di Will si mossero come se fossero appartenute ad un'altra persona, ed iniziarono a sbottonare la camicia dell'uomo senza esitazioni. Mentre procedeva, l'uomo si abbassó verso il suo collo e lo annusó, con il naso che sfiorava la sua pelle. Dopo essersi tolto la camicia, l'uomo si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e prese la sua faccia tra le mani, delicatamente. E poi, sentí le labbra dell'uomo sulle sue, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano i suoi capelli. Quando il contatto si interruppe, Will lo guardó e realizzó che l'uomo era stato per tutto il tempo Hannibal Lecter. Ma non ne era sorpreso o scioccato. Will si limitó a spingerlo fino a trovarsi al di sopra di lui, si tolse la camicia e discese fino a quando i loro corpi tornarono ad intrecciarsi. Si baciarono, e si toccarono mentre il mondo attorno a loro spariva... Will sollevó lo sguardo, e vide che tutto stava crollando, cadendo a pezzi. Ed Hannibal non era più con lui.  
   
Will si sveglió ansimando ed aggrappandosi al letto, si sentiva come se stesse precipitando... Ma era stato solo un sogno. Un sogno che non era stato esattamente un incubo, anche se era finito in quel modo. Ma... aveva appena fatto un sogno erotico... su Hannibal Lecter? Sulla sua allucinazione?  
   
Si sedette sul bordo del letto e si passò una mano fra i capelli. Per la prima volta nella sua memoria, stava sudando e doveva andarsi a cambiare la maglietta per poter continuare a dormire... ma non a causa di un incubo.  
****  
Quella mattina quando apparve Hannibal, Will era più teso del solito. Quando gli chiese il motivo, lui agitó una mano ed incolpó il mal di testa, cosa che non era strettamente una bugia. La verità era che, si stava concentrando a pensare a qualcosa, _qualunque cosa_ che non fosse il sogno che aveva fatto.  
   
Will aveva pensato che la sua allucinazione sarebbe apparsa e avrebbe scherzato sull'episodio, provando a stuzzicarlo, ma quando Hannibal si presentó non si comportó diversamente dal solito. Quindi decise di provare a non pensarci, forse in quel modo non l'avrebbe saputo. Era una cosa abbastanza strana da pensare, provare a nascondere qualcosa da un'allucinazione che era frutto della sua mente, ma fu l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente.  
   
"Sono meravigliosi," disse Hannibal.  
   
Avevano finito la colazione e lui si era seduto sul divano a guardare la TV mentre Will si stava cambiando e stava dando da mangiare ai cani prima di uscire.  
   
"Chi?" chiese Will dalla camera da letto, distratto.  
   
"L'Orchestra Sinfonica."  
   
"Mh-mh," disse, entrando in salotto e dando un'occhiata alla TV.  
   
"Stanno arrivando negli Stati Uniti da Roma per la prima volta," Hannibal continuó a dire.  
   
Will pensó a Roma, e all'Italia, e... al sogno. Lo vide in vividi flash quando chiuse gli occhi, e dovette fermarsi ed aggrapparsi al bancone della cucina, provando a bloccarlo. Vide il bacio, il modo in cui Hannibal lo aveva toccato con le sue lunghe dita, il suo sorriso quando Will lo aveva spinto sul letto... Quando riaprí gli occhi, maledisse la propria immaginazione, e fece un respiro profondo.  
   
"Will?"  
   
Will sentí la sua faccia arrossire per l'imbarazzo anche prima di sollevare la testa per affrontare Hannibal. Era ancora sul divano, ma si era voltato e lo stava guardando con una strana espressione. Stava sorridendo, con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
   
"Cosa?" chiese con un tono di voce piú alto di quello che avrebbe voluto usare.  
   
Hannibal stette fermo per un momento, poi si giró a guardare nuovamente lo schermo.  
   
"Sei mai stato ad un concentro orchestrale?"  
   
Will sentí il cuore galoppare, ma provó a calmarsi.  
   
"No, non l'ho fatto," replicó, provando a non lasciare che la sua voce lo tradisse.  
   
"Dovresti farlo assolutamente. É come un'esperienza religiosa."  
   
Will riprese a fare le sue cose ed entrambi fecero finta che nulla fosse accaduto. Ma sapeva, dentro di lui, che Hannibal aveva visto.  
****  
Arrivato a Quantico, decise di fermarsi all'ufficio di Jack prima di andare all'università, per chiedergli se ci fosse qualche caso in cui potesse aiutare, anche se non erano su serial killer. Ma quando si avvicinó alla porta, sentí delle persone urlare all'interno. Stava per andarsene quando riconobbe una delle voci.  
   
"Non sono stupida quindi non trattarmi come se lo fossi!"  
   
"Non sto dicendo questo, ma credo che tu stia esagerando tutto. Lui é un adulto, puó prendere le sue decisioni."  
   
"Non fingere di credere alle _tue_ stesse parole, Jack. Hai deto che non si sarebbe avvicinato troppo! Puoi assicurarmi che non si avvicinerà troppo ai casi?"  
   
Will si bloccó nel mezzo del corridoio, incapace di decidere se bussare o andarsene. Ma non ebbe molto tempo per pensare, perché la porta si aprí e si ritrovó faccia a faccia con Alana.  
   
"Will", lo salutò, sorpresa. Ma sembrò velocemente riprendere il controllo di se stessa, e sorrise educatamente. "Noi ci... vediamo questo venerdì, vero?" chiese, anche se si erano organizzati un paio di giorni prima.  
   
"Ehm...sì, certo," disse, dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte.  
   
"Okay. Scusami, devo andare."  
   
Dopodiché, gli girò attorno e se ne andò in tutta fretta. Jack andò alla porta, infilandosi il cappotto.  
   
"Meno male che sei qui, stavo per chiamarti. Abbiamo un nuovo caso," disse, mentre stava iniziando ad avviarsi lungo il corridoio. Will lo seguí.  
   
Pensó di non chiedere nulla, ma poi si arrese.  
   
"Di cosa stavate parlando tu ed Alana?" disse mentre stavano uscendo dall'edificio.  
   
"Cosa intendi?"  
   
"Dai, Jack. Io... vi ho sentiti discutere."  
   
Arrivarono alla macchina di Jack, e si fermarono. Alla fine, Jack sospiró.  
   
"La Dottoressa Bloom ed io non siamo d'accordo su qualche cosa. É venuta da me per dirmi che Abigail Hobbs vuole andare a casa sua, e io le ho detto che l'avrei permesso, ma lei non approva."  
   
Will si acciglió, perché era certo che la parte della discussione che aveva sentito lui non fosse esattamente su Abigail.  
   
"Aspetta, perché Alana...?"  
   
"Le ho chiesto di andare a trovarla," disse Jack, anticipando la sua domanda. "É d'accordo con te su Abigail fino a un certo punto, ma crede comunque che Abigail non sia pronta ad uscire, a ritornare nel mondo reale.”  
   
Will sorrise, perché capiva quello che stava dicendo Jack.  
   
"Quindi é per questo che tu vorresti farla uscire. Esattamente per la ragione per cui Alana non approva."  
   
Jack non rispose, invece salí in auto. Will si sedette sul lato del passeggero.  
   
"La ragazza ha chiesto di te, Will. Vuole che tu vada con lei."  
   
Will quindi capí perché la discussione era passata dal parlare di Abigail al parlare di lui.  
   
Sapeva che Jack stava provando a spingere Abigail, provava ad ottenere una reazione... ma lui comunque annuí. Se lei aveva richiesto il suo aiuto, lui non poteva rifiutare.


	6. Capitolo 6

_Aprí gli occhi quando si accesero le luci, e l'Ospedale Psichiatrico Criminale Statale di Baltimora inizió lentamente a svegliarsi. Ogni mattina, passava qualche minuto a letto, ascoltando attentamente quello che stava succedendo; gli altri carcerati che si svegliavano, il carrello con il cibo e le medicine che passava per i corridoi, le guardie che avevano avuto il turno di notte che se ne andavano e quelle del turno mattutino che arrivavano... Fuori dalla sua stanza, un altro giorno stava iniziando nell'Ospedale, probabilmente esattamente come il precedente, e quello ancora prima... Ma Hannibal sorrise, perché i suoi giorni prevedibili non lo erano piú._  
   
 _Scese dal letto, si vestí con la sua uniforme e si mise le pantofole. Poi, pensó a Will e la sua stanza scomparve, lasciando posto alla camera da letto dell'altro. Will stava ancora dormendo nel suo letto, e uno dei cani sollevó lo sguardo per osservare il nuovo arrivato, ma non fece rumore; si erano già abituati a lui. Will Graham si mosse, cambiando la sua posizione e corrucciandosi mentre stava ancora dormendo. Hannibal estese la sua mente verso di lui, e sentí il disagio e la paura di Will, cosí come un sordo mal di testa. Doveva stare avendo un incubo, probabilmente sul caso a cui stava lavorando, quindi ritrasse di poco la sua mente, ed andó in salotto. Inizió la sua routine quotidiana preparando del succo d'arancia. Dopo aver finito, decise di fare dei waffles, quindi prese tutti gli ingredienti necessari dalla credenza, ed inizió a mescolarli in una grande ciotola. Mentre stava attaccando la spina della piastra per waffle, sentí Will svegliarsi ed andare in bagno, e non passó molto tempo prima che arrivasse in salotto e si sedesse al solito posto. Sembrava ancora mezzo addormentato, i suoi capelli erano in disordine e stava indossando il suo solito pigiama: una maglietta bianca ed il suo intimo. Will si era messo anche i pantaloni del pigiama i primi giorni in cui Hannibal era apparso nei paraggi, ma presto li aveva abbandonati. Ma Hannibal si stava concentrando sul fatto che fosse molto pallido. Si pulí le mani con la pezza da cucina e si avvicinó a lui. Colse Will di sorpresa quando si mise al suo fianco e gli toccó la fronte._  
   
 _"Devi avere un po' di febbre, probabilmente a causa del mal di testa. Niente di cui preoccuparsi."_  
   
 _Sentí lo sguardo di Will inchiodato su di lui mentre stava ritornando in cucina a finire di preparare la colazione, ma non si voltó. Dopo aver terminato, portó tutto in tavola._  
   
 _"Waffles. Buoni," disse Will, sorridendo debolmente. Non c'era traccia di sarcasmo nella sua voce, e lui si sentí felice._  
   
 _"Sciroppo d'acero?" chiese Hannibal._  
   
 _Will annuí, quindi gli serví due waffles e ci versó sopra lo sciroppo d'acero. Quando iniziarono a mangiare in silenzio, Hannibal non poté evitare di gettare uno sguardo verso di lui per un paio di volte. Si chiese cosa sarebbe successo quando Will alla fine avesse scoperto che Hannibal non era un'allucinazione causata dallo stress o dall'encefalite. Il suo atteggiamento verso di lui sarebbe cambiato? In meglio o in peggio...? Ad ogni modo, doveva sfruttare al meglio la situazione e, in quel momento, quello comprendeva lasciar credere a Will che lui fosse solo un'allucinazione._  
****  
Quando arrivarono a Bloomington, Minnesota, stettero in macchina per qualche secondo, fermi. Will era nel sedile del passeggero, Alana aveva guidato, ed Abigail era sui sedili posteriori, e stava guardando fuori dal finestrino. C'era anche Hannibal, proprio vicino a lei, ma solo lui poteva vederlo, ovviamente.  
   
Quando Will era andato a prendere Abigail quella mattina, Alana era lí, che lo stava aspettando. Gli disse che sarebbe venuta con loro, e né Abigail né lui obiettarono. Non avevano parlato molto durante il volo o in macchina, ma ora erano arrivati... Nel luogo in cui tutto era iniziato.  
   
Will alla fine aprí la portiera e uscí, seguito dal resto dei passeggeri. Ma fu Abigail a passare davanti a loro ed a mettersi di fronte alla casa. Sulla porta, a grandi lettere nere, qualcuno aveva scritto con una bomboletta spray 'CANNIBALI', e quella fu la prima cosa che vide Abigail di quella che era stata la sua casa per diciotto anni. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e sembró riprendersi lievemente, poi si incamminó verso la porta. Will la aprí con la chiave che gli aveva consegnato Jack il giorno precedente, ed entrarono.  
   
"Qui é... dove é morta mia madre, vero?" chiese Abigail mentre stavano attraversando l'atrio.  
   
Il sangue era una cosa molto difficile da rimuovere, per questo c'era una macchia distintiva nel punto in cui la signora Hobbs era morta. Vide un flash del momento in cui lui aveva provato a fermare l'emorragia, ma poi sbatté le palpebre e quello scomparve. Annuí alla sua domanda.  
   
"Mi aspettavo che l'area fosse delimitata da un nastro. Come nei film."  
   
"Lo fanno solo se... sei ancora vivo quando ti portano all'ospedale," disse Will, e se ne pentí immediatamente. Abigail non aveva bisogno di saperlo.  
   
Lei annuí e procedette verso la cucina.  
   
"Se vuoi andartene," inizió a dire Alana quando entrarono in cucina, dove tutto era accaduto, "ti basta dirlo, e ce ne andremo, okay?"  
   
Ma Abigail scosse la testa, con gli occhi fissati sulle macchie di sangue sul pavimento.  
   
"Mi ricordo tutto come se fosse accaduto ad un'altra persona. Non mi sembra... reale," disse a voce bassa, toccando inconsciamente la sciarpa che copriva la cicatrice sul suo collo.  
   
Arrivati in salotto, trovarono gli scatoloni che gli uomini della scientifica avevano catalogato e messo via, e loro li riportarono lí affinché Abigail potesse cercare e scegliere qualsiasi cosa volesse prendere con sé.  
   
Il suo destino era ancora incerto, ma era molto probabile che non sarebbe andata a vivere in Minnesota nel futuro prossimo, visto come la gente aveva reagito alle notizie su suo padre, e come molti di loro la vedessero come una complice.  
   
"Pensi di trovare qualche prova?" gli chiese mentre stava guardando in una scatola piena di fotografie ed altre cianfrusaglie.  
   
"Ci speravo, ma sembra che non troveró niente..."  
   
"Non troveranno quelle ragazze," lei disse, abbassando lo sguardo verso le cose che stava esaminando. Alana la guardó, accigliandosi. "Quando mio padre mi portava a caccia, diceva sempre che dovevamo onorare ogni parte dell'animale. Altrimenti, sarebbe stato solo un assassinio..."  
   
Fece una pausa, e Will poté quasi sentirla comprendere il reale significato dietro le sue parole. Ma lei deglutí e provó a ricomporsi, continuando a rovistare tra gli oggetti.  
   
"Qualsiasi osso rimasto di loro, probabilmente sta tenendo insieme le tubature."  
   
Aveva pensato a quello, ed era arrivato alla stessa conclusione. Probabilmente non avrebbero mai trovato i resti delle altre ragazze.  
   
"Vado a vedere se sono rimasti altri scatoloni," disse Alana, e salí al piano di sopra.  
   
Hannibal si sedette di fianco a Will, osservando ogni cosa con curiositá.  
   
"So cosa dice la gente di me, sai?" Abigail disse improvvisamente. Aveva uno sguardo assente; qualsiasi cosa stesse guardando ora era rimasta dimenticata fra le sue mani.  
   
"Non dovresti starli a sentire. La gente dice un sacco di cose."  
   
"Peró hanno ragione."  
   
Will vide Hannibal alzare lo sguardo verso di lei, e sentí la sua gola stringersi.  
   
"Cosa intendi?"  
   
"Prima di tagliarmi la gola, mio padre mi disse... Mi disse che le stava uccidendo per non dover uccidere me."  
   
Un paio di lacrime caddero dai suoi occhi, e Will si sentí sprofondare nella paura e nella tristezza della ragazza. Si mosse dal suo posto al divano su cui lei era seduta, e prese le sue mani fra le sue.  
   
"Abigail, non é colpa tua. Non é colpa tua il fatto che le abbia uccise, non puoi-"  
   
"Ma io lo sapevo," sussurró, e lo guardó dritto negli occhi. "Io... l'ho fatto. L'ho aiutato, perché... sapevo che sarebbe stato o loro... o me."  
   
Stava singhiozzando, e Will immaginó la scena per un secondo: Abigail stava parlando alle ragazze con tono amichevole mentre stavano visitando il college e poi le attirava verso suo padre. Ma sentí anche il terrore di Abigail, e Will dovette controllarsi per non iniziare a tremare.  
   
"Non ho mai visto cosa faceva dopo, ed io a loro non ho mai fatto nulla, ma... Io lo _sapevo_. Mi dispiace. Sono cosí dispiaciuta."  
   
Will la abbracció, e la sentí tremare contro di lui. Ma sentí anche qualcos'altro; la mano di Hannibal sulla sua spalla, ed un'immediata ondata di calma che si diffondeva in lui.  
****  
Will non disse ad Alana niente di quello che Abigail gli aveva rivelato, e nemmeno lei lo fece. Dopo essersi calmata, Will le disse di non dire niente a nessuno per il momento. Lui in quel caso sarebbe stato obbligato a riferirlo immediatamente; dopotutto, se Abigail era stata coinvolta in un qualche modo negli omicidi, doveva venire indagata. Ma lui, ancora una volta, decise di non farlo. La scelta era stata ancora più facile di quando aveva deciso di non condividere i suoi sospetti con Jack. Abigail poteva essere stata l'esca per gli omicidi di suo padre, ma non meritava di venire punita per quello. Inoltre, lui era morto... non avrebbe più fatto del male a nessuno.  
   
Sul volo di ritorno a Baltimora, pensó di nuovo a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto aiutare Abigail. Lei doveva ancora stare nella struttura psichiatrica, ma una volta che lei si fosse ripresa e che Alana avesse deciso che stava bene, dove sarebbe andata? Il Minnesota ora per lei era un luogo ostile, ed anche le persone in altri stati l'avrebbero riconosciuta come la figlia dell'Averla del Minnesota, almeno finché non se ne fossero dimenticati.  
   
Quando arrivarono alla clinica, lui ed Alana aspettarono fuori mentre un'infermiera accompagnava Abigail nell'edificio. Si voltó prima di entrare e li salutò agitando la mano con un sorriso triste sulle labbra. Will alzó la mano e la lasció alzata fino a che la ragazza scomparve dalla sua vista.  
   
"Stará bene, Will. Con il tempo."  
   
"Già..."  
   
"Will, ci vediamo domani?" disse Alana, e Will sbatté le palpebre distogliendo lo sguardo dalle porte della clinica. "Alle 18?"  
   
"Sí. Alle 18," disse, ricordandosi della cena e provando a sorridere.  
   
Lei annuí, entrò nella sua macchina e se ne andó.  
   
Quando Will arrivó a Wolf Trap, il sole stava tramontando e lui si sentiva esausto e un po' nauseato. Lasció uscire i cani ed accese il camino, poi si mise un maglione ed i pantaloni del pigiama che indossava solo prima di andare a letto. Quando rientrò in salotto, richiamó i cani e chiuse la porta. E quando si voltó, si ritrovó nella stanza di Hannibal.  
   
"Non adesso, per favore..." disse con voce stanca.  
   
Hannibal stava disegnando su un album, ma sollevó lo sguardo per guardare lui. Will chiuse gli occhi per un paio di secondi, e quando li aprí era ritornato nella sua casa, insieme ad Hannibal.  
   
Sospiró ed andó in cucina, e visto che era molto tardi e non era dell'umore giusto per cucinare qualcosa, si limitó a scaldare qualche avanzo e si sedette a tavola per mangiare. Hannibal quella volta non lo raggiunse; si mise sul divano a disegnare, e Will rimase a mangiare in silenzio.  
   
Quando ebbe finito, si ricordó di non aver compiuto nessuno sviluppo nel caso del giorno precedente, quindi si mise a rovistare di controvoglia nei file dei vecchi casi fino a quando trovó quello che stava cercando; il caso del Castigatore di Columbia.  
   
Il giorno prima erano stati su una scena del crimine, e nel momento in cui vi entró, ebbe una sensazione di familiarità. Sapeva chi era il killer, e cosí disse a Jack.  
   
"Era un caso vecchio a cui avevo lavorato, prima... prima di essermi dovuto ritirare," disse Will, parlando ad Hannibal.  
   
Si sedette sul divano con i documenti distesi sul tavolino di legno, ed un whisky che lo aiutasse ad attenuare il mal di testa. Hannibal era ancora concentrato sul suo disegno. Qualche ciocca di capelli cadde sulla sua fronte, e la luce del camino disegnò ombre sulla sua faccia. Le sue labbra erano tese, segno della sua concentrazione.  
   
Will continuó a parlare, anche se lo stava facendo con se stesso.  
   
"Aveva ucciso almeno nove persone, ma era stato cosí attento... Sapevamo chi era, ma non potemmo mai provarlo," disse, bevendo dal suo whisky e voltando pagina per leggerla. "Era cosí frustrante, capisci? Sapere chi fosse, averlo in pugno e non essere in grado di fare _niente_. Dovemmo semplicemente lasciarlo andare..."  
   
Si pizzicò la radice del naso e sentí le vertigini a causa dell'alcool. Ricordava il momento come se fosse stato ieri, quando erano andati ad interrogare il sospettato. Will aveva immediatamente capito che era stato lui, che lui era il killer... Quell'uomo lo aveva guardato con un ghigno sulla faccia, e Will aveva stretto i pugni e si era dovuto trattenere per non lanciarsi contro di lui...  
   
Will forzó una risata per cancellare il ricordo dalla sua mente, ma continuò a sentire la rabbia fluire dentro di lui. Guardó Hannibal e notó che il carboncino aveva smesso di muoversi sul foglio. Stava guardando Will.  
   
"Cosa stai disegnando?" chiese per cambiare argomento, trascinando le vocali a causa del whisky.  
   
"Qualcosa," replicó, enigmatico.  
   
Will si mise a ridere per un po' e lanció i documenti sul tavolo. Prosciugò il resto del bicchiere di whisky e lo lasciò di fianco ad essi. Forse aveva avuto abbastanza emozioni per quel giorno...  
   
 _Quando ritornó alla sua stanza, si distese sul letto, ma gli occorsero un paio d'ore per addormentarsi, visto che poteva ancora sentire le emozioni di Will dentro di lui, che stavano lentamente svanendo._  
   
 _Qualche ora dopo si sveglió di colpo, e realizzó di non essere nel suo letto; era disteso di fianco a Will. Stava avendo un incubo, era sudato e si stava agitando. Hannibal si giró per averlo di fronte, e stette lí per qualche minuto, a guardarlo, i suoi lineamenti illuminati solo dalla luce della luna. Will quindi afferró con i pugni le lenzuola e mosse di poco la faccia, continuando a sognare. Senza realizzare cosa stesse facendo, Hannibal distese la sua mano verso di lui e sfioró un ricciolo che era caduto sulla sua fronte. Lasció che il suo indice toccasse la sua guancia per un secondo, poi si allontanó immediatamente quando lo_ sentí _; quel sentimento che lo travolgeva tutte le volte che toccava Will._  
   
 _Si rigiró sull'altro lato e chiuse gli occhi, ritornando nella sua stanza._  
 _****_  
Will si sveglió stanco, e fu cosí che capí di aver passato l'intera nottata tra gli incubi, anche se si ricordava solo dell'ultima cosa che aveva visto prima di svegliarsi. Nel suo sogno, Raymond Metzger, il sospetto del caso del Castigatore, gli stava sorridendo e stava allontanandosi da lui. Will provó a correre verso di lui, ma l'altro si allontanava sempre di più ad ogni passo che faceva.  
   
Will andó in bagno, dove si lavó la faccia, prese un'aspirina, si tolse la maglietta e la lanció nel cesto della biancheria, che iniziava ad essere seriamente pieno. Prese una maglietta pulita dalla camera da letto, e poi andó in salotto. La stava per indossare quando passó vicino al tavolino di legno su cui erano sparpagliati i documenti sul caso... e qualcosa catturó il suo sguardo. Prese uno dei report dal caso e vide un meraviglioso disegno sul foglio... Un disegno di se stesso. Non aveva mai saputo disegnare, ma sembrava che ora avesse acquisito un altro talento dalla sua allucinazione. Ed un ego smisurato, a quanto pare.  
   
Hannibal apparve mentre stava preparando un paio di toast. L’altro si appoggió sul bancone, lo stava guardando.  
   
"L'unica volta in cui sono in ritardo, tu ti metti a cucinare da solo?"  
   
"Non prepareró la colazione per qualcuno che non esiste," disse Will, evitando il suo sguardo.  
   
Provó a riprendere quello che stava facendo, ma Hannibal continuava a fissarlo, e quando serví una tazza di caffé, mosse un passo verso di lui. Will lo guardó. Hannibal sostenne il suo sguardo. Will sospiró, arrendendosi, ed offrendogli la tazza, che prese con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
"Però i tuoi toast te li cucini da solo," gli disse, preparando un'altra tazza di caffé per se stesso ed andando a tavola.  
   
Hannibal lo raggiunse un paio di minuti dopo, ed inizió ad imburrare i suoi toast, con calma.  
   
"Hai qualche lezione oggi?" gli chiese prima di bere un sorso di caffé.  
   
"No, la maggior parte dei venerdí non ci sono delle lezioni."  
   
"Allora andiamo a fare la spesa," disse, e Will allora lo guardó. "Per la cena, ovviamente."  
   
"Ma abbiamo già comprato _moltissime_ cose l'altro giorno."  
   
"Te l'ho già detto, la carne dev'essere acquistata il giorno precedente o, se possibile, il giorno stesso. Inoltre, é stata una _tua_ idea quella di servire il maiale," disse, sorridendo.  
   
Will lasció il suo toast sul piatto.  
   
"Stavo scherzando," spiegó.  
   
"Lo so. Ma ora servirai quello."  
   
"Non lo... Non so nemmeno come cucinarlo."  
   
Hannibal mando giú il boccone che aveva preso dal suo toast, e poi sorrise.  
   
"Lo so che non lo sai. Ma io sì."  
   
Will provó ad opporsi all'idea di andare a fare la spesa, _di nuovo_ , ma Hannibal poteva essere molto persuasivo, e prima che se ne potesse accorgere, furono entrambi in macchina, in viaggio verso la macelleria più vicina. Dopo aver comprato un maiale intero (pensó alla quantitá di cibo che sarebbe avanzata dopo una cena di tre persone), Hannibal lo guidó verso una piccola gastronomia, dove gli fece comprare quattro cose che gli erano costate tanto quanto la sua spesa per un intero mese.  
   
"Quindi, cosa ci facciamo con questo, é una di quelle spezie afrodisiache, o cos'altro?" gli chiese scherzando mentre stavano risalendo in macchina. Poi si ricordó brevemente del sogno che aveva fatto e si pentí delle sue parole.  
   
Hannibal si sedette nel lato del passeggero e Will poté vederlo provare a respingere un sorriso.  
   
Quel giorno venne interamente dedicato alla preparazione della cena. Hannibal inizió a lavorare al piatto appena furono ritornati a casa, e Will all'inizio provó a capire quello che stava facendo, ma quando un'ora dopo Hannibal annunció che aveva finito _una parte_ della salsa, sollevó gli occhi al cielo e si andó a sedere sul divano. Ad un certo punto, Hannibal chiese il suo aiuto, e gli diede la facile mansione di tagliare qualche verdura, che avrebbe fatto da contorno. Era felice di essere d'aiuto e di essere capace di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse il caso, che gli occupava la mente ogni momento in cui non aveva niente da fare. Era sicuro che il killer l'avrebbe fatta franca, come l'altra volta. Non avevano _alcuna_ prova, e Jack gli aveva dato tempo fino a lunedì per poter trovare qualcosa, visto che avrebbero interrogato di nuovo Metzger. Ma lui aveva già capito tutto... L'unica cosa che gli serviva era l'essere in grado di provarlo.  
   
Quando Hannibal lo raggiunse in salotto, sembrava stanco ma soddisfatto.  
   
"É in forno. Sará pronto fra quarantacinque minuti," spiegó. Will annuí e poi diede un'occhiata all'orologio sulla libreria e lesse l'ora.  
   
"Oh merda, arriveranno fra meno di un'ora."  
   
Saltó su dal divano e scattó verso la camera da letto, ma poi si fermó perché si ricordó qualcosa.  
   
"Oh, e... Volevo solo... Grazie. Per la cena," disse dalla soglia, ed Hannibal si giró a guardarlo. Si limitó ad annuire con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
Will sapeva che non era reale, ma si sentiva comunque maleducato a non ringraziarlo per aver passato cosí tante ore nella cucina. Anche se, in realtà, era stato probabilmente lui a preparare tutto.  
   
Si fece una doccia ed addirittura si rase, perché la sua barba stava iniziando ad essere fuori controllo. Dopodiché, indossó i suoi vestiti eleganti, e quando arrivó in salotto era quasi arrivata l'ora.  
   
Hannibal era in cucina, stava versando una salsa sul maiale, poi lo guardó e si fermó.  
   
"Cosa? C'é qualcosa che non va nel cibo?" chiese Will, sporgendosi per dare un'occhiata migliore. Aveva un profumo incredibile, ed aveva un aspetto ancora migliore.  
   
"No, il cibo va bene," disse, riprendendo quello che stava facendo. "Stai bene. Tutto questo è per il beneficio di Alana?"  
   
Will lo guardó, e vide che stava sorridendo. Lo stava probabilmente stuzzicando.  
   
"No..."  
   
"Quindi non ti piace? Lei é di certo attraente."  
   
Will aprí il frigo per guardare all'interno, e poi realizzó di non dover prendere niente da lì, quindi lo richiuse.  
   
"Io... prima mi piaceva, molto tempo fa. Ora non piú," disse, ed era vero. Qualsiasi sentimento avesse sviluppato verso di lei, era passato.  
   
"Peccato. Sai, ha una curiosa voglia sulla coscia."  
   
Will strabuzzó gli occhi, e aprí la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma in quel momento i cani iniziarono ad abbaiare, annunciando che qualcuno si stava avvicinando alla casa.  
   
Si sentí arrossire mentre stava andando verso la porta. Il primo ad arrivare fu Jack, per sua fortuna, e Will fece un respiro profondo prima di aprire. I cani uscirono a salutarlo e lui ne accarezzó qualcuno.  
   
"Ragazzi, dai, non vi accalcate!" disse loro, e la maggior parte ritornó in casa.  
   
"Ciao. Ho portato questo," gli disse Jack, porgendogli una bottiglia di vino.  
   
"Merlot Black Box, questo é uno di quelli molto buoni," Hannibal disse da dietro di lui.  
   
"Grazie, Jack, non avresti dovuto," disse Will, ignorando l'altro.  
   
Entrambi entrarono e Will andó in cucina ad aprire la bottiglia. I cani iniziarono ad abbaiare di nuovo prima che avesse finito.  
   
"Vado io alla porta," disse Jack, che stava ispezionando tutto quello che c'era in salotto.  
   
"Hey, bello," disse Alana, accarezzando uno dei cani mentre stava entrando. "Oh mio Dio, hai cosí tanti cani, li adoro!"  
   
"A loro piace avere qualcun altro in casa oltre a me," disse Will, servendo tre bicchieri di vino.  
   
Hannibal si schiarí la voce e Will lo guardó brevemente. Aveva alzato un sopracciglio al suo commento, ma Will scosse lievemente la testa.  
   
Alana aveva portato una torta che mise in frigo, poi inizió a preparare la tavola, rifiutando il loro aiuto quando si offrirono.  
   
"Allora, Will, cos'hai preparato?" gli chiese Jack quando finalmente li chiamó per accomodarsi a tavola.  
   
"É, ehm..." guardó i medaglioni di maiale, e si schiarí la voce. Come poteva descrivere qualcosa che non aveva fatto?  
   
"Maiale scottato con rosmarino..." Hannibal inizió a dire accanto a lui. Will si spaventó un attimo, ma si ricompose velocemente.  
   
"É maiale scottato con rosmarino," disse.  
   
"Con salsa di porcini e tartufo,” finí, e Will ripeté le sue parole.  
   
"Ora, posso?" Hannibal chiese indicando il vassoio, e Will sapeva cosa volesse dire. Scosse la testa quasi impercettibilmente e lo prese velocemente da sé.  
   
"Stavo semplicemente provando ad aiutare..." disse con voce bassa, alzando le mani e lasciandolo a lui.  
   
Will portó il vassoio sul tavolo, e prese le posate per il servizio, ma realizzó di non sapere come e _cosa_ servire del cibo. Non sapeva nemmeno se alcune cose fossero commestibili o se fossero solo una decorazione. Guardó discretamente Hannibal, che era accanto a lui, e poi guardó il vassoio.  
   
" _Ora_ vuoi il mio aiuto?" chiese Hannibal, divertito, e Will si schiarí la voce.  
   
"C'é qualche problema?" chiese Jack, accigliandosi.  
   
"No! Nessun problema."  
   
"Bene," disse Hannibal, e poi indicó i medaglioni. "Servi due pezzi in ogni piatto e versaci su un po' di salsa. Ed una Physalis a testa," disse, e Will inizió a servire tutto come gli aveva detto, eccetto l'ultima parte, in cui si mise ad osservare il vassoio, non sapendo a cosa si stesse riferendo. "I piccoli frutti gialli," specificó, e Will li prese.  
   
Dopo aver servito i piatti, riempí i bicchieri con il vino e Will finalmente si sedette. Non era il suo solito posto, perché era alla testa del tavolo, con Alana e Jack ai suoi lati. Hannibal passó attorno a loro e raggiunse il posto di fronte a lui, intrecciando le dita sul tavolo. Non stava mangiando o bevendo niente, cosa che era insolita, ma che lo sollevó. Si chiese se potessero vederlo bere da due bicchieri di vino se Hannibal avesse iniziato a bere.  
   
"Wow Will, é _veramente_ buono," disse Jack dopo aver assaggiato il piatto.  
   
"Sí, é fenomenale. Non sapevo che fossi in grado di cucinare," concordó Alana.  
   
"Beh, ho un amico chef immaginario," scherzó, ed entrambi ridacchiarono.  
   
Mangiarono in silenzio per un momento, con solo la musica che aveva fatto partire Will in sottofondo.  
   
"La cosa curiosa é, che questo mi ricorda molto..." Alana inizió a dire, dopo aver preso un altro boccone, e poi si zittí.  
   
"Cosa?" chiese Jack, ma Will improvvisamente temette la fine di quella frase.  
   
"Mi ricorda... I banchetti di Hannibal Lecter," finí.  
   
Will sentí come se il pavimento fosse scomparso da sotto ai suoi piedi per un secondo, ed il suo cuore perse un battito. Sollevó lo sguardo e vide che Hannibal aveva un sorriso sornione.  
   
"Scusa, non il paragone migliore. Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto dire niente," disse Alana, e mangió un altro boccone per mostrare che le era veramente piaciuto.  
   
Pensó alle implicazioni di quello che aveva detto. Che ricordava ad Alana esattamente i banchetti di Hannibal, di quando lei lo aveva conosciuto... Anche se lui, in un qualche modo, aveva imparato come cucinare subconsciamente, era una strana coincidenza che lei lo avesse detto. E poi pensó all' _altra_ implicazione. Il fatto che Hannibal avesse servito ai suoi ospiti la carne delle proprie vittime. Realizzó quindi che Alana _sapeva_ veramente che sapore aveva la carne umana.  
   
In quel momento, vide se stesso mangiare in un altro luogo, in un altro tempo. Ma non era lui; era Hannibal, che mangiava da solo in una larga stanza ben decorata. Assaggió la carne dal suo piatto e sorrise, soddisfatto. Anche Will poteva sentirne il gusto, e non era come nient'altro che avesse mai assaggiato. Era molto simile al maiale, ma lievemente diversa. Ritornó alla realtá, e si guardó intorno, ma né Jack né Alana avevano notato niente. E poi realizzó... Era carne _umana_. Bevve dal suo vino in un tentativo di eliminare il sapore dalla sua bocca.  
   
"Beh, almeno questo _é_ veramente maiale," disse lui, provando ad alleggerire la situazione, ma si pentí di averlo detto. Alana finse una risata e Jack si limitó ad abbassare lo sguardo verso il suo piatto, probabilmente valutando se continuare a mangiare oppure no. E Hannibal continuó a sorridere, mostrando i denti. Almeno _qualcuno_ si stava divertendo. "Scusate, non era divertente."  
   
Continuarono a mangiare in silenzio, poi Will non riuscì più a trattenersi. La sua curiositá prese il sopravvento.  
   
"Posso chiederti qualcosa? Su di... _lui_?" chiese ad Alana, e lei annuí, comprensiva. Doveva aver sentito quella domanda molte volte, specialmente all'inizio, quando lo avevano scoperto. "Come... era? Ehm... sai cosa intendo. Oltre ad essere segretamente un serial killer cannibale."  
   
Alana sorrise, e poi bevve un sorso di vino. Jack sembró veramente interessato alla piega che aveva preso la conversazione.  
   
"Sí, so cosa intendi. Era... Beh, credo si possa dire che era estremamente attraente," disse, scuotendo un poco la testa. "Era elegante, ed esotico, e sembrava avere _tutto_ sotto controllo. Questo ora sembra orribile sapendo quello che faceva, ma allora... Affascinava tutti," fece una pausa, e sembró ritornare alla realtá. "Credo che fosse per questo che nessuno notò niente finché Miriam Lass non scoprí il piccolo errore che aveva fatto."  
   
"Non é stato proprio un errore, é stata solo fortunata," si lamentó Hannibal, e Will tossí lievemente.  
   
Sapeva cosa intendeva Alana, comunque. Anche se la sua allucinazione non era reale, Will spesso si scordava chi dovesse essere.  
   
"Grazie per avermelo detto," le disse Will. "Credo che tu odi parlare di lui."  
   
"Beh, all'inizio sí, ma adesso riesco a farlo. É chiuso in una cella per il resto dei suoi giorni, quindi questo migliora un po' la situazione."  
   
Will diede un'altra occhiata ad Hannibal, e vide che non stava più sorridendo. Will poté immaginare che le parole di Alana lo avessero ferito, ma scacció il pensiero. Doveva ricordare a se stesso che non era reale. Il _vero_ Hannibal Lecter era a molte miglia di distanza da lí.  
   
"Quindi, ho visto che hai una TV," gli disse allora Jack, e lui lo ringraziò per il cambio di argomento. Una volta in laboratorio aveva detto che non aveva una televisione, e tutti lo avevano guardato come se un paio di ali fossero spuntate da dietro la sua schiena.  
   
Il resto della cena procedette senza incidenti, eccetto per il mal di testa di Will. Dovette prendere una pillola dopo essersi fatto la doccia, ma verso metà cena, la testa inizió a fare male di nuovo. Si ricordava ancora che lo scopo della cena era provare loro che stesse bene, quindi sopportò il dolore più che poté, con l'aiuto del vino. Inoltre Hannibal ad un certo punto scomparve, e questo lo rilassó un po'. Era già abbastanza avere due persone in casa, per preoccuparsi di una terza irreale.  
   
"Ci vediamo lunedí, Will. E grazie ancora per la cena, é stata fantastica," gli disse Jack alla porta, mentre se ne stavano andando.  
   
Will annuí e Jack inizió ad andare verso la macchina. Alana stava salutando i cani, ed alla fine anche lei uscí.  
   
"Per una volta, sono completamente d'accordo con lui," lei disse, sorridendo. "Grazie ancora per la cena, tutto era delizioso."  
   
Lei si protese in avanti ed improvvisamente lo abbracció. Lui reagí dopo un secondo e l'abbracció goffamente, ma si sentí molto a disagio quando lei alla fine ruppe il contatto.  
   
"Grazie per la torta. E per essere venuta," disse, sorridendo lievemente.  
   
Quando lei se ne fu andata, fece un respiro profondo e rientró. Max e Zoe erano entrambi seduti di fronte alla porta, come se stessero apettando che dicesse loro qualcosa.  
   
"Cosa? Non é stato un _grandissimo_ disastro," disse ai cani, e li accarezzó sulla testa quando passó fra di loro.  
   
Pulí il salotto e la cucina e mise tutto nella lavastoviglie. Quando ebbe finito, andó in bagno, dove prese due pillole e si tolse velocemente i vestiti, come se lo stessero strangolando. Non ebbe nemmeno le forze per mettersi una maglietta, quindi si trascinó semplicemente sotto le coperte e fece un sospiro di sollievo quando la sua testa finalmente toccò il cuscino e si coprí fino alle spalle. Proprio mentre stava per addormentarsi, sentí qualcosa attorno a lui cambiare. Aprí di poco gli occhi, mezzo addormentato, e vide la schiena nuda di Hannibal di fronte a lui. Will sbuffó, perché era troppo stanco per avere a che fare con un'allucinazione in quel momento, quindi si giró semplicemente dall'altro lato. Sentí il materasso tremare lievemente sotto il peso di un altro corpo, ma lui era già sul punto di addormentarsi.  
****  
"Quindi... quello che mi hai detto ieri," inizió a dire Will a colazione, provando a sembrare disinvolto. "Riguardo a te e Alana?"  
   
"Oh. Pensavo che non fossi interessato a lei."  
   
"Non lo sono. Voglio dire, non in quel senso, sono solo... curioso di quello che il mio subconscio pensa sia accaduto fra Alana Bloom ed Hannibal Lecter," disse, scrollando le spalle.  
   
"Beh, in questo caso. Lei é stata la mia partner sessuale per un po'. É una donna molto intelligente, quindi é stata la cosa migliore mentenerla all'oscuro sulla mia vera natura," spiegó, e Will alzó un sopracciglio.  
   
Dopo colazione, Will si mise sul divano a guardare la televisione mentre il suo corpo stava lottando contro la febbre. Hannibal scomparve e non riapparí nemmeno all'ora di pranzo, quindi Will mangió un pezzo del maiale che era avanzato dal giorno prima. Provó a fare qualche faccenda domestica e caricó due volte la lavatrice. Quando ebbe finito, si sentí davvero stanco nonostante avesse passato la maggior parte della giornata sul divano, e questo perché si sentiva piuttosto male; quella che il giorno precedente era stata una febbre leggera, era iniziata a salire durante la mattina e peggioró durante il pomeriggio.  
   
Si sedette di nuovo sul divano e provó a guardare un film, nonostante fosse sul punto di addormentarsi e non stesse prestando attenzione. Ma ad un certo punto, qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione; i protagonisti del film avevano viaggiato verso l'Italia, e stavano passeggiando per le sue strade. Will si stava chiedendo se l'Italia sarebbe apparsa tutte le volte che avesse acceso la TV, quando l'ambientazione cambió e seguí una scena di sesso. I personaggi erano in una stanza d'albergo, e prima che potesse cambiare canale, la scena gli ricordó il sogno che aveva fatto. In quel momento ricordó immagini vivide di alcuni momenti del sogno, ed improvvisamente si sentí eccitato. Spense la televisione e provó a pensare ad altro, nonostante il suo corpo sembrasse avere altri piani. Ma era sbagliato... Era un sogno su una persona su cui stava avendo delle allucinazioni. Non era nemmeno reale.  
   
Will quindi pensó che tutto era diventato troppo caldo, tra la febbre ed il ricordo spiacevole... Quindi si alzó e si avvió verso il bagno, dove prese una pillola e decise di farsi una doccia fredda.  
   
 _Hannibal giró la pagina del libro che stava leggendo, e poi sentí il suono di una doccia, di acqua che stava cadendo. Sollevó lo sguardo e si acciglió, perché solitamente se si concentrava poteva sentire cose dall'Ospedale, ma le docce erano troppo lontane da lui per poter essere in grado di sentirle dalla sua stanza. E non sembrava lontana, era come se qualcuno si stesse facendo una doccia nella stanza di fianco alla sua... Ma non c'erano altre stanze oltre la sua in quell'ala dell'Ospedale. Si alzó dal letto, lasciando il libro su di esso, e si avvicinó al muro. Mise l'orecchio contro il muro ed il suono si intensificó, ma quando si mosse all'indietro, tutto attorno a lui cambió e si ritrovó nella camera da letto di Will._  
   
 _Vide che la porta del bagno era aperta, quindi guardó all'interno ed ebbe la conferma che il suono dell'acqua proveniva da lí. Will era sotto la doccia, e si poteva vedere la sua silhouette attraverso il vetro opaco. Fu sul punto di voltarsi e ritornarsene nella sua stanza quando raggiunse involontariamente la mente di Will, e si sentí immediatamente eccitato. Fu come un colpo, improvviso e scioccante, ma eccolo, un calore che aveva invaso tutto il suo corpo. Si addentró nella sua mente e scoprí che stava combattendo contro di esso. Le immagini del sogno che aveva fatto Will si stavano mischiando con i suoi sforzi nel pensare ad altro, e con la sua febbre, cosa che rendeva l'azione ancora più difficile visto che non poteva concentrarsi pienamente su nulla._  
   
 _Si voltó e sorrise. In quel momento, si sentí_ molto _curioso su quello che sarebbe accaduto se avesse deciso di intervenire..._  
   
 _Hannibal entró in bagno ed aprí lentamente la porta di vetro della doccia. Will era rivolto verso il muro, quindi poteva vedere solo la sua schiena, con lo scroscio che scendeva dal soffione della doccia che colpiva le sue spalle e lanciava gocce d'acqua ovunque. Aveva le sue mani contro il muro, come se stesse per cadere se non fosse rimasto appoggiato, e poté sentire Will combattere contro l'instinto di abbassare la mano verso il suo pene per scaricare la tensione. Hannibal alla fine entró nella doccia, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui, e sentendo immediatamente l'acqua sulla sua pelle. Se si fosse concentrato, avrebbe potuto sentire di essere completamente asciutto nella stanza a Baltimora, ed allo stesso tempo lí, con le gocce d'acqua che cadevano lungo la sua faccia, i suoi vestiti, dappertutto._  
   
 _In quel momento, Will sembró notare la sua presenza e si giró. Quando lo vide, la sua faccia passó dall'essere concentrata ed assonnata all'essere allarmata e confusa. Ma Hannibal agí velocemente._  
   
 _"Ma che-?" Will inizió a dire._  
   
 _"Shhh, va tutto bene."_  
   
 _Hannibal si avvicinó, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Will e spingendo la sua schiena cautamente verso il muro. Estese la sua mente verso di lui e sentí il freddo delle mattonelle contro la sua pelle, e sentí anche che l'altro era ancora eccitato, quindi fece un passo in avanti e non esitó quando raggiunse il pene di Will e lo afferró con la sua mano libera. Will aprí la bocca, colto di sorpresa e sentendo un'immediata ondata di piacere che Hannibal stava sentendo nel proprio corpo._  
   
 _"Cosa stai...?" ansimó Will._  
   
 _"Va tutto bene," ripeté con un sussurro._  
   
 _Lo spinse di nuovo contro il muro, e poi inizió a muovere l'altra mano attorno al suo pene duro, mentre sentiva se stesso avere un'erezione. Will lo guardó per un secondo e poi chiuse gli occhi appoggiandosi contro il muro, incerto sul dove appoggiare le mani. In qualche secondo, Hannibal sentí i suoi capelli ed i vestiti completamente inzuppati, ma non gli importó._  
   
 _Will stava ancora respirando a bocca aperta, e quando Hannibal lo sentí gemere, sentí un fuoco accendersi dentro lui e Will allo stesso tempo. Mosse la mano avanti e indietro, lentamente, e mentre lo stava facendo, non distolse lo sguardo dalla sua faccia nemmeno per un attimo. Will si morse il labbro inferiore, probabilmente per evitare di gemere ancora, ed Hannibal rimase ipnotizzato dal rossore delle sue labbra, dal modo in cui le gocce d'acqua cadevano dai suoi riccioli, attraversando la sua faccia e perdendosi nell'impossibile precipizio che era la sua mandibola. Hannibal dovette controllarsi per non sporgersi a leccare alcune delle gocce che stavano venendo assorbite dalla sua pelle... Ma era troppo concentrato su Will, troppo concentrato sulla sua mano destra, mentre con l'altra mano stava afferrando saldamente la spalla di Will, come se fosse caduto se non avesse avuto quell'appiglio._  
   
 _Quando si sentí sul punto di venire, chiuse gli occhi e lasció che la sua mente si espandesse completamente verso di lui, per la prima volta senza un controllo, e poi acceleró i movimenti della sua mano, più veloci e più potenti... Esplosero in un orgasmo che li fece tremare, svuotandoli e facendoli gemere per il piacere._  
   
 _Hannibal sentí la fronte di Will appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla e sentí i suoi respiri affannati, che si sovrapponevano ai suoi. Accarezzó i capelli di Will con la mano che aveva usato per spingerlo contro il muro, e rilasció lentamente l'altra. Sentí la febbre di Will, ed il suo piacere, e la sua fatica, ed il suo cuore che batteva freneticamente, ed il modo in cui si_ sentivano _quando si toccavano... e poi fu troppo._  
   
 _Hannibal si concentró e ritornó a Baltimora. Quando lo fece, poté ancora sentire la sua pelle bagnata, ma questa era completamente asciutta._  
 _****_  
Quando Will uscí dal bagno, provó a non pensare troppo a quello che era accaduto, ma era un po' difficile, visto che continuava a sentire l'orgasmo pulsare in tutto il suo corpo. Non aveva avuto molte esperienze sessuali, ma aveva fatto _un po'_ di sesso, e quello era stato senza dubbio l'orgasmo piú violento e potente che avesse mai sperimentato. Si sentí quasi grato che perdere la testa avesse portato a qualcosa di buono, ma era comunque strano averlo fatto durante un'allucinazione con un'altra persona, ed in particolare _quella_ persona; un uomo, ed un serial killer condannato. Non aveva mai considerato la possibilità di essere attratto da un uomo, ma se quello era il caso, il suo cervello doveva proprio scegliere Hannibal Lecter con cui avere allucinazioni e sogni erotici?  
   
Quando si mise il pigiama e ritornó in salotto, poteva ancora sentire le dita di Hannibal sulla sua spalla, dentro la sua pelle. Spense la televisione mezz'ora dopo, irritato perché gli era impossibile concentrarsi su qualcos'altro, ed andó dritto a letto, sperando che il giorno successivo la febbre si sarebbe abbassata. Ma invece, peggioró.  
   
Quella notte, ebbe qualche allucinazione. Vide di nuovo il grosso cervo nero. Era ai piedi del letto, e lo osservava con grandi occhi neri. Parló anche con qualcuno, ma poi realizzó che nella stanza non c'era nessuno, e gli unici presenti oltre a lui erano i cani.  
   
Ebbe un momento di lucidità nel pomeriggio, e si alzó dal letto solo per scoprire che Hannibal era in salotto, e lo stava aspettando con una ciotola di brodo pronta sul tavolo. Era cosí stanco che per lui era difficile mantenere gli occhi aperti.  
   
"Siediti, Will. Devi mangiare qualcosa," sentí dire Hannibal, ma sembrava che il suono arrivasse da molto lontano.  
   
Quando aprí di nuovo gli occhi si ritrovó seduto a tavola, ma non ricordava di essere arrivato lí.  
   
"Non mi sento di mangiare nulla..." sussurró.  
   
Hannibal si sedette di fianco a lui, e lui sentí la sua mano sulla spalla, che gli ricordó qualcosa... ma non seppe cosa, esattamente. Tutto era sfocato e non poteva concentrarsi sui propri pensieri...  
   
Sentí un cucchiaio sulle sue labbra, quindi le aprí e mandó giú il contenuto, accigliandosi. Il suo stomaco era sottosopra e temette che sarebbe stato male.  
   
Will aprí gli occhi quando deglutí una seconda cucchiaiata, e vide Hannibal alla sua sinistra, concentrato a soffiare sul brodo.  
   
"Credo di voler andare a dormire..."  
   
"Ma certo. Mangiane solo ancora un po'," disse, ed avvicinó il cucchiaio.  
   
Will riuscí a mangiarne ancora un po', ma poi inizió a tremare, quindi Hannibal lo aiutó ad alzarsi e ritornare in camera da letto.  
   
Poi, tutto divenne nero.  
   
 _Hannibal aiutó Will a distendersi, e poi andó in bagno, dove frugó negli armadietto fino a quando trovó quello che stava cercando. Riempí un bicchiere d'acqua e ritornó nella camera da letto._  
   
 _"Will. Ascoltami," disse provando ad attirare la sua attenzione. Era nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato, ma socchiuse gli occhi. "Devi prendere questa."_  
   
 _Hannibal si sedette sul letto e lo aiutò a sedersi. Will allora prese obbediente la pillola dalla sua mano, ma si fermó mentre stava per metterla in bocca._  
   
 _"Questa non é un'aspirina..." sussurró, guardandolo con occhi lucidi a causa della febbre._  
   
 _"Lo so. É qualcosa che ti aiuterá a dormire," lo rassicuró, ma Will sembró esitante._  
   
 _Hannibal chiuse la mano di Will nella sua, e poi l'avvicinó lentamente alla sua bocca._  
   
 _"Va tutto bene..." lo rassicuró, ancora una volta._  
   
 _Will alla fine mise la pillola in bocca, e Hannibal gli diede il bicchiere d'acqua. Quando ebbe bevuto e deglutito, lasció il bicchiere sul comodino e fece distendere Will lentamente sul materasso._  
   
 _E poi, si mise al lavoro. Hannibal sfoglió tra i documenti di Will in salotto, e trovó quelli che stava cercando; il caso su cui stava attualmente lavorando. Prese il foglio su cui c'erano informazioni dettagliate sul sospettato, e lo mise da parte, per dopo. Poi, andó in cucina e cercó il coltello che aveva comprato durante una delle loro visite al supermercato. Non era troppo grande, cosicché potesse entrare nella tasca di un cappotto, ed era molto affilato. Lo lasció sopra i documenti, e poi ritornó in camera da letto. Controllò che Will si fosse già addormentato, e poi toccó la sua fronte. La febbre era ancora abbastanza alta, ma era stabile, quindi probabilmente non avrebbe avuto danni cerebrali permanenti._  
   
 _Poi, si concentró ed entró nel corpo di Will, come aveva fatto una settimana prima. Una volta fatto, si alzó dal letto e vide il giovane nel mezzo della stanza, con gli occhi chiusi. Sembrava che fosse sonnambulo. Si avvicinó e toccó il suo braccio, ma l'altro non reagí, quindi Hannibal sorrise. Era perfetto._  
   
 _Indossó qualche vestito di Will, scegliendo i più scuri ed i più caldi. Poi, passó in rassegna le sue scarpe, ma scoprí che ne aveva solo tre paia, quindi prese quelle che gli aveva visto indossare quasi ogni giorno, e le indossó. Poi, si mise un cappotto, ed inizió a cercare un impermeabile, ma Will non me aveva nemmeno uno, quindi avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione con le macchie. Era strano, perché la maggior parte dei vestiti di Will non sarebbe andata bene per la sua corporatura, ma quando li mise stando nel corpo di Will, era come se fossero stati fatti su misura. Ancora non comprendeva appieno come funzionasse tutto quanto, ma scacció il pensiero. Capire non era la sua priorità, soprattutto in quella notte._  
   
 _Quando ebbe finito in camera da letto, uscí ed i cani iniziarono a muoversi per la casa, nervosi. Schioccó la lingua come aveva visto fare a Will, e loro ritornarono nelle rispettive cucce. Poi, si mise in tasca il coltello, e prese le chiavi della macchina ed il foglio con l'indirizzo della casa di Raymond Metzger. Pensó di prendere anche la pistola di Will, nel caso fosse servita, ma decise che era meglio di no. Le armi da fuoco non erano mai state la sua prima scelta, e dubitó che quest'uomo potesse sopraffare le sue abilità di lottatore._  
   
 _Quando finalmente uscí, il sole stava cominciando a tramontare. Tempismo perfetto._  
   
 _Guidó verso Columbia, nel Maryland, evitando le strade principali. Non era sicuro di cosa potessero vedere le persone guardandolo, ma ne aveva una vaga idea; un uomo che sembrava addormentato ed ammalato, che stava guidando un'auto. Hannibal ogni tanto dava un'occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore, da cui poteva vedere Will sui sedili posteriori, che era ancora profondamente addormentato ed ogni tanto tremava lievemente._  
   
 _Arrivato a Columbia, guidó verso il garage in cui apparentemente l'uomo lavorava come meccanico, professione che lo aveva sicuramente aiutato quando aveva pestato a morte le sue vittime. Ma il garage ovviamente era chiuso, quindi si diresse verso la casa dell'uomo. Arrivato, passó davanti al piccolo appartamento e controllò che all'interno ci fosse una luce accesa. Una volta sicuro che qualcuno fosse nell'edificio, parcheggió l'auto di Will in una strada vicina ma meno illuminata. Il luogo in cui viveva l'uomo era perfetto; un quartiere in cui non molte persone sembravano azzardarsi ad uscire la sera, non aveva visto nessuna telecamera di sorveglianza, e non aveva incontrato nemmeno una macchina della polizia._  
   
 _Uscí dall'auto e ritornó verso l'appartamento con la testa abbassata e provando ad evitare i pochi lampioni che erano funzionanti. E finalmente, eccolo arrivato all'indirizzo. Fece finta di girare un po' lì attorno, controllando se ci fossero altre uscite oltre alla porta principale. Trovó un vialetto sterrato che conduceva alla porta sul retro._  
   
 _Aspettó nel vialetto con Will al suo fianco, ascoltando il suono di una televisione dall'interno dell'appartamento. Ci volle circa un'ora perché l'uomo andasse a dormire, e lui aspettò per scrupolo un'altra mezz'ora. E poi, si mise all'opera. Non era la condizione ideale per farlo, ma non aveva molte altre opzioni._  
   
 _Aveva preso un po' degli attrezzi di Will per aggiustare le barche dal capanno, quindi li tirò fuori e ne scelse uno per forzare la serratura. E, come se nulla fosse, fu all'interno della casa. Chiuse la porta con attenzione e ringrazió il tappeto che copriva tutto il salotto in cui era entrato._  
   
 _Si mosse velocemente, nel caso l'altro avesse un orecchio allenato, ed attraversó l'unico corridoio che aveva l'appartamento, che conduceva dritto alla stanza da letto. Camminò guidato dalla luce fioca che filtrava dalle finestre, che per lui era più che abbastanza. Quando vide l'uomo, che stava russando nel letto, si accertó che fosse quello che aveva visto sul report, e poi estrasse il coltello. Non voleva che l'uomo morisse nel sonno, era una cosa oscena e sarebbe stato un disastro molto difficile da pulire. Quindi si avvicinó e gli coprí la bocca con una mano, mentre stava puntando il coltello sul suo collo. Raymond Metzger aprí gli occhi scioccato e provó a lottare per un secondo, fino a che Hannibal mosse il coltello più vicino a lui, assicurandosi che potesse sentire la lama._  
   
 _"Shhh..." sussurró._  
   
 _L'altro annuí lievemente per fargli sapere che aveva capito, e Hannibal rimosse la mano dalla sua bocca, ma non quella con il coltello. Afferró l'uomo dalla maglietta e l'altro si alzó goffamente. L'uomo probabilmente pensava che lui volesse qualcosa, che in un qualche modo sarebbe riuscito a uscire indenne dalla situazione... Ma i suoi piani erano lievemente differenti. Il secondo in cui l'uomo si alzó in piedi, Hannibal allontanó il coltello, solo per mettere il braccio attorno al suo collo e, applicando la giusta pressione, romperglielo. Il suo corpo cadde senza vita. Lo trascinò, sollevandolo dalle ascelle, verso il corridoio e poi verso il bagno, dove mise il corpo nella vasca... e poi non poté più aspettare._  
   
 _Sprofondó la lama nell'addome dell'uomo, facendo un taglio lungo e preciso. Hannibal inspiró, e l'odore del sangue riempí le sue narici._  
   
 _Finalmente, dopo cosí tanto tempo..._  
 _****_  
Quando Will aprí gli occhi quella mattina, seppe che qualcosa non andava. Si sfregó gli occhi e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Quando si guardó attorno, tutto sembrava normale; i cani stavano dormendo, e la casa era immersa nel silenzio... Ma lui poteva ancora percepire quella strana sensazione.  
   
Poi, si ricordó di un paio di cose: La prima, che il giorno prima aveva avuto la febbre. Sembrava che il grosso se ne fosse andato, anche se si sentiva incredibilmente stanco. La seconda, che era lunedí. Guardó l'orario sulla sveglia ed imprecó. Era _veramente_ tardi, e Jack sarebbe dovuto passarlo a prendere per andare a Columbia per interrogare il loro sospettato.  
   
Si fece una doccia ed inizió a vestirsi il piú velocemente possibile, e quando fu quasi pronto, i cani iniziarono ad abbaiare annunciando l'arrivo di Jack.  
   
"'Giorno," gli disse Jack scendendo dalla macchina quando Will gli aprí la porta. "Non sei ancora pronto?"  
   
"Scusa, mi sono addormentato. Dammi un minuto," disse, e corse dentro mentre i cani stavano girovagando nei dintorni della casa.  
   
Si mise le scarpe ed inizió a cercare il suo cappotto, ma non era appoggiato sullo schienale della poltrona, dove lo lasciava di solito, o nel guardaroba, o in salotto... Ci rinunciò e ne prese un altro, chiedendosi dove lo avesse lasciato l'ultima volta che lo aveva indossato, ma scosse la testa ed uscí; non aveva tempo per quello. Si preparó velocemente un caffé e lo portò via in un thermos. Dopodiché, richiamò i cani e salí sulla macchina di Jack.  
   
Sulla strada verso Columbia, si chiese perché Hannibal non fosse apparso come la maggior parte delle mattine, ma ricordó a se stesso che non avere un'allucinazione sarebbe dovuta essere una buona cosa. Specialmente mentre era nella macchina del capo.  
   
Arrivati a Columbia, parlarono di nuovo alla polizia locale riguardo all'omicidio più recente; era quello di un uomo trovato con la testa sfondata, come le altre vittime del Castigatore. Il motivo del soprannome era che tutte le sue vittime erano ubriache nel momento della morte, quindi i giornali gli avevano dato quel nome, come se l'assassino le stesse castigando per essere ubriache. Ma Will pensó che l'unica ragione fosse che le persone ubriache erano più facili da uccidere, niente di piú.  
   
Quando arrivarono al garage dove lavorava Metzger, il capo disse loro che quella mattina non si era presentato al lavoro. Andarono al suo appartamento, ma nessuno rispose quando bussarono. Dopo altri due tentativi, Jack annuí e due poliziotti buttarono giù la porta.  
   
Ma quando entrarono, realizzarono rapidamente che non solo Metzger non era lì... La casa era in disordine, il letto sfatto, e c'erano vestiti ed oggetti che mancavano dal guardaroba e dai cassetti...  
   
Metzger era fuggito.


	7. Capitolo 7

Ritornato da Columbia, Will portó i cani a fare una passeggiata, ma la sua mente continuava ad essere a miglia di distanza. Metzger era scappato, anche se la cosa non aveva molto senso. Sapevano che era stato lui, quindi perché scappare? Quel gesto lo faceva solamente sembrare sospetto. Will sentí come se ci fosse un intero pezzo del puzzle che non stava vedendo, qualcosa che mancava...

 

Rientrato in casa, si sentì congelare, quindi accese il camino e bevve una ciotola di brodo che trovò in frigo. Dopodiché, andó dritto a letto, non senza realizzare che Hannibal non era apparso per l'intera giornata. Quella notte, aveva avuto uno strano incubo, composto da immagini incoerenti. Nel sogno, lui stava guidando, e poco dopo si mise a camminare lungo una strada... Dopodiché, si ritrovó in una casa dove tutto era molto scuro, sfocato e nebuloso, ma vide se stesso afferrare qualcuno... e poi sentí il collo dell'uomo spezzarsi.

                                                              

Si sveglió ansimante e cadde quasi dal letto, guardandosi attorno come se fosse in un luogo sconosciuto, ma realizzando lentamente di essere nella sua camera da letto. Non aveva mai avuto un incubo del genere... era stato _cosí_ reale, ed allo stesso era sembrato il più irreale che avesse mai avuto. Era una sensazione strana, come se stesse guardando una cosa da una certa distanza e da _lí_ , simultaneamente.

 

Andò in bagno, dove prese due pillole per il mal di testa,  si spruzzò dell'acqua fredda sulla faccia. Stette lì per qualche minuto, aggrappandosi al lavandino con entrambe le mani finché le pulsazioni nella sua testa diminuirono abbastanza per permettergli di muoversi senza avere la nausea.

 

Arrivato in salotto, non fu molto sorpreso nel trovare Hannibal che stava preparando la colazione. Ma quando rimase sul posto per qualche minuto e l'altro non si girò nemmeno a guardarlo, uno slancio di rabbia inizió a crescere dentro di lui. Will si sedette ed Hannibal si occupò di tutto, come sempre. Quando l'altro si sedette al suo solito posto ed inizió a mangiare, Will prese la sua forchetta e la piantò nei pancakes con troppa forza, graffiando il piatto. Vide Hannibal lanciare uno sguardo verso di lui, ma non disse niente. E nemmeno Will lo fece.

 

Quella mattina, andó all'università per tenere una lezione. Visto che Metzger era fuggito, avevano emesso un mandato di cattura nei suoi confronti, ma non c'era molto altro che lui potesse fare. Quindi dopo aver pranzato velocemente in una tavola calda, ritornó a casa. La sua rabbia ritornó nell'attimo in cui entró dalla porta ed Hannibal apparve al suo fianco, come se tutto fosse nella norma. Serró la mascella quando l'altro si sedette sul divano ed inizió a guardare la TV senza dire nulla. Will se ne andó infuriato verso la camera da letto e ci rimase per qualche ora, provando a riposarsi, ma dopo un po' si arrese, frustrato. Quando uscí di nuovo, Hannibal stava leggendo un libro, e solo la sua vista aumentò la sua collera.

 

"Per qualsiasi cosa tu sia imbronciato, dovresti sfogarti. Non é salutare reprimere le cose, Will," gli disse Hannibal dal suo divano quando lui entró in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, e Will sbatté la porta del frigorifero.

 

"Con te non ci parlo."

 

"É per la doccia?" chiese, calmo.

 

Will sbuffò, lasciando il bicchiere sul bancone e voltandosi a guardarlo. Hannibal non aveva nemmeno sollevato gli occhi dal libro.

 

"Quindi _adesso_ ne vuoi parlare? Non preferisci umiliarmi e sparire un attimo dopo? Quella sì che sembra una cosa da te," disse, aspramente. Forse il motivo della sua rabbia _era_ la doccia.

 

Hannibal distolse finalmente lo sguardo dal libro, e lo guardó con un'espressione serena.

 

"Umiliarti?" chiese.

 

Will sentí la rabbia bollire dentro di lui, quindi si avviò verso il salotto, ma stette dietro al tavolo.

 

"Tu sei il mio subconscio, quindi _per favore_ dimmi perché la mia mente ha deciso di farmi avere allucinazioni su di te che mi tormenti e che immediatamente dopo scompari, lasciandomi a chiedere cosa c'é che non vada in me."

 

"Perchè credi che sia stata un'umiliazione, Will? É perché siamo entrambi uomini?"

 

Will spalancò la bocca, e gli servì un po' di tempo per poter ritornare a parlare.

 

" _Cosa?_ "

 

"Sembra che a te vada bene che io sia un serial killer. Noi condividiamo i pasti, e questo non sembra crearti problemi. Ma ora hai un problema. É a causa di chi sono... o perchè sono un uomo?"

 

Will giró attorno al tavolo ed andó verso di lui. Si fermó davanti al divano dove era seduto e strinse i pugni, guardandolo dall'alto. In quel momento avrebbe così tanto voluto dargli un pugno...

 

"Credo di percepire un'omofobia internalizzata repressa," disse Hannibal, con uno strano tono nella voce.

 

In quel momento, la sua faccia cambiò; socchiuse gli occhi, guardó verso il basso e strinse di poco le labbra... E Will allora capí che era _veramente_ offeso.

 

"Io..." inizió a dire, ma non riuscì a trovare le parole. "Col cavolo che rispondo a questa domanda.”

 

"Certo che non lo farai. Io posso essere quello che sparisce, ma non parlare sembra proprio essere una cosa da te," disse Hannibal, tagliente, e riportó lo sguardo sul suo libro.

 

Stava per andare a rinchiudersi di nuovo in camera, ma poi decise di sedersi sul divano ed aprire un libro, solo per non dargli la soddisfazione di sapere che aveva toccato un tasto dolente. Stava tremando per la rabbia, ma resistette, calmandosi poi lentamente. Era ancora infuriato con Hannibal, ma lui aveva ragione su una cosa: l'allucinazione nella doccia e la sua successiva scomparsa lo avevano infastidito molto più di tutto quello che aveva fatto. Forse il fatto che la sua allucinazione fosse scomparsa era un riflesso della sua stessa vergogna. Ma lui aveva continuato a sentirsi umiliato dopo essere stato lasciato solo, in una doccia, immediatamente dopo aver avuto un'allucinazione con un uomo che lo aveva toccato come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima di quel momento.

 

Poco dopo la loro discussione, Hannibal si alzó ed andó verso una delle finestre, e vi rimase per quella che sembrò un'ora, mentre Will provò a concentrarsi sul libro che aveva fra le mani, senza successo.

 

Quando la sua pelle inizió a prudere a causa dell'inattività, lasciò il libro sul tavolo e sospiró, pizzicandosi la radice del naso.

 

"Il cielo é così bello stasera," disse quindi Hannibal, a voce bassa.

 

Will lo guardó per un attimo, ma non rispose. Prese il telecomando per accendere la TV, e lasciò il primo canale che trovò, non ascoltando le parole.

 

"Possiamo andare fuori a guardare le stelle?" chiese allora, e Will alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché adesso la sua voce sembrava quasi innocente, quasi come se si fosse vergognato a chiederlo.

 

"Va fuori da solo," disse, e suonó più stanco che ostile.

 

"Non posso uscire da solo."

 

Non sapeva se con il _non poter uscire_ intendesse il fatto che, dopotutto, fosse legato a lui, o che non volesse andare fuori da solo. Ad ogni modo, sospiró e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si alzó. Pensò che, almeno, in quel modo avrebbe potuto respirare un po' d'aria fresca, e forse la pressione che sentiva nel petto avrebbe potuto alleggerirsi. Prese una coperta dalla stanza da letto, e quando fu ritornato, si limitó ad uscire senza guardare Hannibal.

 

Nel momento in cui uscirono, i cani inziarono ad abbaiare felici, e si sparpagliarono attorno rimanendo peró nei dintorni. Will prese una delle sedie che aveva sotto il portico e la portó fuori per riuscire a vedere il cielo senza che il tetto ostruisse la vista. Quando si sedette, Hannibal lo imitò, sedendosi al suo fianco su un'altra sedia.

 

Will si coprí con la coperta, e poi guardó in su, e per un secondo si dimenticò di tutto. Non gli importava quante volte avesse visto un cielo pieno di stelle, la sua immensità gli mozzava sempre il respiro. Rimasero cosí per qualche minuto, poi Will si accorse che la sua rabbia era quasi scomparsa.

 

Lasciò cadere lo sguardo a terra, e poi lo alzó lentamente per guardare Hannibal. Illuminato dalla luce della luna, i suoi capelli biondi scuri si iscurivano ancora di più, ed i suoi lineamenti si affilavano. Era concentrato sul cielo, e lo sguardo sul suo volto ricordó a Will di quando lo aveva visto osservare la Fontana di Nettuno. Stava iniziando a catalogare alcune delle sue espressioni facciali, e quella gli disse che lui era ipnotizzato dalla bellezza delle stelle; gli occhi mezzi chiusi, le labbra lievemente socchiuse, il sorriso accennato sulle labbra... In quel momento, Hannibal si voltò a guardarlo, e Will distolse velocemente lo sguardo, guardando di nuovo il cielo e sperando che l'oscurità nascondesse la sua espressione.

 

Quando erano già fuori da diversi minuti, vide Hannibal incrociare le braccia sul petto, come se stesse avendo freddo. Will provó a resistere all'istinto, ma dopo qualche secondo, ci rinunció, sospirando. Allungò la coperta verso di lui, offrendogli l'altra estremità. Hannibal lo fissó per un paio di secondi, poi la accettó, coprendosi.

 

Rimasero lí a guardare le stelle, fino a che nessuno di loro riuscì più a tollerare il freddo.

****

Quella notte fece lo stesso sogno. Vide se stesso guidare un'auto, e poi camminare lungo un vialetto... No, non stava più camminando; stava aspettando lì, aspettava che accadesse qualcosa. Poi entró nella casa, dove di nuovo afferró qualcuno e lo uccise rompendogli il collo. Tutto era _così_ scuro e sfocato, come un vecchio film che si era rovinato... ma il sogno non finiva lì. Trascinò il corpo senza vita, e lo mise in una vasca da bagno. Notó il coltello fra le sue mani quando appoggió la punta della lama sull'addome dell'uomo... E poi fece un taglio.

 

Will si sveglió spaventato, ma non cadde dal letto perché c'erano due mani che stavano afferrando le sue braccia.

 

"Will, calmati, stai sognando."

 

Provó a regolare il suo respiro mentre si concentrava sulla faccia di fronte a lui. Era Hannibal, che era accanto a lui e lo stava guardando, quindi annuí e l'altro lo rilasció lentamente. Will spinse le lenzuola lontano da lui, e si sedette sul bordo del letto, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e passandosi una mani fra i capelli bagnati. Solo in quel momento, notó che Hannibal era scalzo. Sollevó lo sguardo é scoprí che non solo era scalzo: stava indossando della biancheria intima. _Solo_ della biancheria intima.

 

Will si sfregó gli occhi con le mani, in parte perché non voleva pensare alle conclusioni che poteva trarre dal fatto che stesse avendo allucinazioni con un uomo mezzo nudo, ma anche a causa del mal di testa. Quando aprí gli occhi, si ritrovó nella stanza di Hannibal, e lui si stava rivestendo, tirando su la cerniera della sua uniforme grigia. Will si alzò e ritornó di nuovo nella sua camera da letto, quindi andò in bagno prima che l'ambientazione attorno a lui potesse cambiare di nuovo. Si tolse la maglietta e la lanciò nel cesto della biancheria, ma quando fu sul punto di voltarsi, qualcosa catturò il suo sguardo. Spostò la maglietta sporca e vide lì il suo cappotto, quello che due giorni prima non era riuscito a trovare. Si acciglió, perché non ricordava di averlo sporcato o di averlo messo lí. Sospiró e decise che dimenticare dove avesse lasciato il cappotto non era, nemmeno lontanamente, la cosa più strana che stesse accadendo nella sua vita, quindi lasciò perdere.

 

Arrivato a Quantico quella mattina, andò dritto in laboratorio, come Jack gli aveva chiesto di fare con un messaggio. Lui era già lì, insieme a Beverly, Zeller e Price.

 

"Hey," disse quando entró.

 

Jack era al centro della stanza, con le mani nelle tasche.

 

"Oh hey! Stavamo giusto per aggiornare Jack," gli disse Price.

 

"Avete qualche novità?" chiese Will, speranzoso.

 

"Sfortunatamente, la novità é che non abbiamo novità," disse Zeller, stringendo le labbra.

 

"L'impronta che avete trovato sulla scena...?" chiese Jack.

 

"Appartiene ad un modello di Nike abbastanza diffuso," disse loro Beverly. "Una scarpa che potrebbero avere tutti, e non abbiamo trovato nulla di remotamente somigliante tra le scarpe che ha lasciato Metzger."

 

Will annuí e sospiró. Aveva sperato che avessero trovato qualcosa per incriminarlo tra le cose che aveva lasciato nella casa, anche se ora non sarebbero state molto utili visto che Metzger era scappato, ma sembrava che non sarebbero stati molto fortunati.

 

"Okay ragazzi, grazie. Ditemi se trovate dell'altro," disse loro Jack, ed essi annuirono.

 

Lui e Will uscirono dal laboratorio, e proprio nel momento in cui stava per salutarlo, Jack mise la mano sulla sua spalla, e lo fermò.

 

"Will, hai un minuto?"

 

"Io..." diede un'occhiata al suo orologio, e vide che era un po' in ritardo per la sua lezione, ma annuí comunque. "Certo."

 

"Volevo dirti una cosa. Vedi, fra circa un mese io e mia moglie Bella saremo sposati da venticinque anni."

 

Will sapeva qualcosa della moglie di Jack, anche se non l'aveva mai incontrata. Sapeva che aveva un cancro ai polmoni, recentemente diagnosticato, quindi sentí un fitta di dolore al petto per Jack.

 

"Io... wow. É un anniversario speciale, Jack. Congratulazioni."

 

"Grazie. E sí, é molto speciale, quindi Bella ed io vogliamo fare una grande festa."

 

Will sorrise ed annuí, ma poi realizzó dove Jack sarebbe andato a parare.

 

"A Bella e me piacerebbe che tu potessi venire, Will," disse Jack, e lui deglutí.

 

Una festa. Con delle persone. _Non_ la sua situazione ideale. Avrebbe dovuto parlare, socializzare, e fare finta di divertirsi... Ma non poteva dire di no.

 

"Ehm... Certo, Jack. Ci saró."

 

Jack sorrise e gli strinse la mano come ringraziamento, e dopo avergli detto che gli avrebbe spedito un invito, lo lasciò andare alla sua lezione.

****

_Hannibal stette molto fermo mentre le guardie lo slegarono dalla lettiga, e sollevarono le armi quando scese e fece un passo in avanti, per precauzione. Poi uscirono dalla stanza chiudendo la porta dietro di loro, e lui si avvicinó al vetro. Una delle guardie slegò la camicia di forza attraverso i fori, spostandosi nel momento in cui lui si liberó, ed Hannibal poté finalmente toglierla. La piegò perché potesse stare nel vassoio, e la passó alla guardie. Poi, si slegò la maschera dalla faccia e mise anche questa sul vassoio una volta che avevano recuperato la camicia di forza. Quando fu in grado di respirare di nuovo, si sfregó le guance per alleviare il dolore che la maschera gli causava sempre, e poi un'altra infermiera entró per lasciargli il pranzo sul vassoio. La ringraziò ma non prese il cibo, e tutti loro lasciarono la stanza. Quando fu certo che nessun altro stesse entrando, si sedette sul letto e concentrò la sua mente su Will. Lui apparve nel suo salotto, come al solito visto che era quasi ora di cena._

 

_La prima cosa che notó, però, fu la musica; se non stava cadendo in errore, la voce di Johnny Cash stava riempiendo la stanza._

 

_"Non ne hai già abbastanza in macchina visto che devi punirti con questa cosa anche a casa tua?" chiese a Will, che era seduto sul divano con diversi documenti sul caso sparsi sulle sue ginocchia e sul tavolino._

 

_La sua presenza lo colse un po' di sorpresa, visto che era concentrato nella lettura, ma si riprese abbastanza velocemente, e lo guardò tenendo una penna con la bocca. La tolse prima di parlare._

 

_"Tu suoni il theremin e definisci Johnny Cash una punizione? Voglio dire, rispetto il fatto che non ti piaccia la musica country, ma... É Johnny Cash," disse, accigliandosi._

 

_Hannibal sorrise, compiaciuto nello scoprire che Will ricordava quel dettaglio, probabilmente da quando lo aveva studiato molto prima di incontrarlo. Si sedette sul suo divano e si appoggió all'indietro, sospirando. Aveva passato un paio d'ore nell ufficio di Chilton quel pomeriggio, prendendo parte al delicato gioco di non dirgli niente di nuovo, ma nemmeno farlo arrabbiare. Era un gioco a cui Hannibal piaceva giocare, ma a volte l'uomo non lo intratteneva nemmeno, era solo irritante._

 

_"Perché ti piace così tanto quella musica? É solo a causa della nostalgia, a causa dei ricordi della tua infanzia?" gli chiese, chiudendo di poco gli occhi e viaggiando in un luogo nella sua mente._

 

_Aprí gli occhi e si ritrovarono nel vecchio studio di Hannibal, seduti sui divani di pelle, e lui indossava uno dei suoi completi più eleganti. Tutto era come lo ricordava, anche se sapeva che quel luogo ora non avrebbe più avuto quell'aspetto._

 

_Will si guardó attorno, un po' confuso, ma rimase seduto. Se pensava che tutto quello che condividevano fosse un'allucinazione, che differenza avrebbe fatto un'altra cosa? Ma Hannibal sapeva cosa fosse: un pezzo del suo palazzo mentale, dalla sua superficie._

 

_"Non... é solo a causa dei ricordi," disse Will dopo qualche secondo, e Hannibal seppe che doveva essere stanco, visto che quando lo era di solito trascinava le consonanti sibilanti, probabilmente un refuso del suo accento del sud. "É... sai, forse la musica é ripetitiva, e la voce può non essere così bella... Ma quando ascolti le canzoni, le ascolti_ veramente _... sono i sentimenti che risvegliano in te, capisci?"_

 

_Will si sfregó la fronte e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo._

 

_"Non é come la musica classica, con tutti quegli artifici e la... freddezza. Ha dei_ sentimenti _, é viva."_

 

_"Forse non hai ascoltato la musica classica giusta. Non c'é un sentimento più grande di quello evocato da una canzone celestiale cantata da un'orchestra perfettamente coordinata, o da un pianista che ti solleva con un assolo..."_

 

_Hannibal chiuse gli occhi, ed una canzone lentamente sostituì Johnny Cash, circondandoli._

 

_"Hai mai ascoltato questa? É il concerto per pianoforte No.5 di Beethoven. Uno dei pezzi più belli mai composti," sussurró, e sentí il suo cuore battere più forte quando la musica si alzó._

 

_Will non rispose, ma lui sapeva che era lì, perché poteva sentire la sua mente. Quando Hannibal aprí gli occhi fu sul punto di piangere, come sempre quando ascoltava un brano così bello. Erano ritornati nel salotto di Will, con Johnny Cash di nuovo nelle casse, e la sua ripugnante uniforme grigia a prendere il posto del suo completo._

 

_Ma guardó Will e lo vide sbattere le palpebre per scacciare indietro le lacrime, quindi sorrise._

 

_"Questa é la tua empatia, Will, o ti é veramente piaciuto?"_

 

_"Beh... Questa non é così terribile," disse, e Hannibal ricordó che era la stessa cosa che lui stesso gli aveva detto dopo avere sentito 'Hurt' di Johnny Cash nella sua auto._

 

_La canzone nel lettore CD terminò, e ne inizió un'altra. Raccontava la storia di un uomo che aveva ucciso una donna e stava per venire incarcerato, ed Hannibal inclinò la testa._

 

_"Forse la ragione per cui ti piacciono così tanto quelle canzoni é perché parlano di prigioni ed assassini."_

 

_Will sembró considerare la teoria per qualche secondo, e poi sorrise lievemente, ma non c'era gioia nei suoi occhi._

 

_"Forse la ragione é questa. Forse é perché io stesso sono un prigioniero, in un certo senso," disse, ed Hannibal seppe che si stava riferendo alla sua mente, al suo dono. Will pensava che fosse un fardello, ma il commento continuava ad offenderlo un po'._

 

_"Quindi tu e Johnny Cash avete qualcosa in comune, entrambi parlate di cose che non capite."_

 

_Will lo guardó e lui sentí la sua vergogna nel realizzare che Hannibal sapeva_ veramente _cosa volesse dire essere in prigione, letteralmente. L'irritazione che aveva velocemente scomparve quando percepí la reazione di Will._

 

_"Scusa," disse Will, in un sussurro._

 

_Hannibal si toccò un labbro, distratto, ascoltando la canzone successiva, che stava cantando con una donna. Le loro voci combinate insieme in effetti erano abbastanza piacevoli._

 

_"Forse nemmeno il tuo Johnny Cash è così terribile," ammise, e sorrise lievemente._

 

_Will corrispose il suo sorriso, ma poi si agitó e si toccò nuovamente la fronte. Hannibal estese la sua mente verso di lui, e sentí il suo mal di testa. Si alzó ed andò in cucina._

 

_"Vino?" chiese, prendendo una bottiglia dal frigo. Era un sacrilegio tenere i vini in un frigorifero normale, e non in una cantina o in un refrigeratore per vini, ma era meglio che berlo caldo._

 

_"Sì, grazie," rispose Will._

 

_Quando ebbe servito due bicchieri, si voltó con questi ultimi fra le mani, ma si dovette fermare per un attimo. Will aveva appoggiato la testa sul divano, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo. In quel momento, sembrava così fragile, ma Hannibal sapeva che, anche nel suo stato attuale, era molto più forte di quello che sembrava. Quando gli portó il bicchiere di vino, Will aprí gli occhi e prese quello che gli era stato offerto._

 

_"É un altro caso irrisolto?" gli chiese allora, accennando ai documenti che stava guardando quando lui era apparso._

 

_Will bevve un sorso di vino, e poi annuí lievemente._

 

_"Già... Questo caso mi ha ricordato di altri che non ho mai potuto chiudere, soprattutto perché non avevamo abbastanza prove..." disse, e sospiró._

 

_Hannibal annusó il vino e poi ne bevve un sorso. Dopodiché, inclinò di poco la testa, provando a leggere i report, e lesse il nome del killer. Lo memorizzò per dopo._

_****_

La terza notte in cui sognò la stessa cosa, si sveglió urlando e cadde dal letto. Accese l'abat-jour e guardó le sue mani, girandole per vederne entrambi i lati... ma erano pulite.

 

Quella volta, aveva visto le stesse cose delle due notti precedenti... ma aveva anche visto chi fosse l'uomo che aveva ucciso nei suoi sogni; Raymond Metzger. Aveva visto la sua faccia, e lo aveva ucciso per la terza volta. Ma non solo quello: lo aveva trascinato in una vasca da bagno ed aveva squarciato il suo addome, e poi, aveva guardato le sue mani, inzuppate di sangue.

 

Will si alzò ed andó in bagno, dove controllò nuovamente le sue mani, e poi le lavó due volte anche se su di esse non c'era niente. Continuava a vedere tutto quel sangue, esattamente come quando aveva ucciso Garret Jacob Hobbs ed aveva provato a coprire il taglio sul collo di Abigail.

 

Will si chiese perché stesse sognando di uccidere Metzger ancora e ancora. Era frustrato perché era scappato una seconda volta, ma lui non voleva ucciderlo, voleva solo imprigionarlo... Vero?

 

Si spruzzò un po' d'acqua sulla faccia e poi prese una pillola. Guardó la sua immagine riflessa, facendo respiri profondi fino a quando non smise di tremare.

 

Si tolse la maglietta e la lasciò nel cesto della biancheria, e quando uscì dal bagno e spense le luci, si ritrovó nella stanza di Hannibal. Si guardó intorno, e lo vide nel letto, coperto fino alla vita ed addormentato. Will pensó che, almeno, questa volta poteva vedere solo il suo busto. Chiuse i suoi occhi stringendoli.

 

"Ti prego, fa che sia la mia stanza?" disse, e poi aprí gli occhi.

 

La stanza di Hannibal era scomparsa. Hannibal no; ora era nel letto di Will. Sollevó la testa con una faccia addormentata, e guardó Will, come se stesse tentando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.

 

"Brutto sogno?" chiese, con una voce roca.

 

"Puoi dirlo forte," disse Will, mettendosi una maglietta pulita e camminando verso il letto. Si mise accanto al letto, guardando verso di lui. Stava occupando metà del materasso. "Posso riavere il mio letto, per favore? Ho _seriamente_ bisogno di dormire."

 

Hannibal appoggiò di nuovo la testa sul cuscino, e non si mosse di un millimetro.

 

"Prego. Questo é anche il mio letto."

 

E, come per avvalorare le sue parole, vide se stesso nella stanza della prigione, nello stesso momento in cui era nella sua camera da letto. Will fece un sospiro scocciato, entrò nuovamente nel suo letto e si mise sotto le coperte. Hannibal teneva la sua schiena rivolta verso di lui, e lui fece lo stesso, così si ritrovarono schiena a schiena, ma lui riuscì comunque a sentire quasi immediatamente il calore emanato dal corpo di fianco a lui.

 

Si addormentò lentamente ascoltando il respiro di Hannibal.

****

Quel giorno, le emicranie gli avevano concesso una tregua. Si sentiva ancora come se non avesse dormito per niente, e come se avesse preso l'influenza, ma almeno riusciva a pensare un po'. Quando andò in salotto, trovó Hannibal che preparava la colazione, come al solito.

 

"Niente pillole oggi?" gli chiese Hannibal quando si sedette a tavola.

 

"Stamattina non fa così male..." disse, prendendo un croissant dal piatto al centro del tavolo e guardandolo confuso quando realizzó che erano stati fatti in casa. "Quando hai avuto il tempo per fare questi?"

 

"Non ho dormito tanto dopo la tua interruzione della scorsa notte," disse Hannibal.

 

"Oh, sono _veramente_ dispiaciuto per i problemi che potrei averti causato," disse con sarcasmo.

 

Hannibal non replicò, perché era occupato a tagliare a metà i croissant e ad imburrarli all'interno. Will lo osservò mentre lo stava facendo, e poi lo imitò. Quando prese il primo boccone, chiuse gli occhi e se lo gustó; il croissant era morbido all'interno, ma un po' croccante all'esterno, ed il suo calore aveva immediatamente iniziato a sciogliere il burro.

 

"Buono, vero?" gli chiese Hannibal, e Will aprí gli occhi ed annuí. "Dovresti provarli mettendoci sopra la marmellata di pesche," disse, poi mosse un vasetto di marmellata di arance vicino a lui.

 

Will scosse lievemente la testa, ma la prese comunque. Perdere la testa era una cosa molto più complessa di quanto avesse potuto immaginare, ma almeno aveva alcuni vantaggi...

****

Quando Will arrivò all'università, andò per prima cosa nel suo piccolo ufficio. La prima lezione di quella mattina non sarebbe iniziata che un'ora dopo, quindi inizió a correggere qualche compito che aveva assegnato agli studenti su un caso ipotetico. Ma non ne aveva nemmeno corretti due, quando sentí il lieve cambiamento che annunciava l'arrivo di Hannibal. Sollevó lo sguardo ed eccolo lì, che stava ispezionando un quadro che era l'unica decorazione sulle pareti.

 

"Non so cosa sia più terribile, se questo... _quadro_ , o il discutibile colore delle pareti," disse, toccando i muri con un dito come se stesse controllando che il colore non fosse solo sporcizia.

 

Will abbassó di nuovo lo sguardo verso i compiti, e provó a concentrarsi sulle parole.

 

"Il quadro era già qui quando mi hanno dato l'ufficio. Così come il colore sulle pareti."

 

"Avresti potuto decorare un po'," suggerì Hannibal.

 

"É solo un ufficio, non é che io viva qui dentro," disse, guardandolo di nuovo.

 

"Circondarci di cose esteticamente appaganti é semplicemente naturale, Will," disse Hannibal, dirigendosi verso una sedia di fronte alla scrivania di Will e sedendosi.

 

Will ridacchiò un po'.

 

"Certo, é per questo che ho delle allucinazioni con te."

 

"Stai implicando che sono bello, Will?" chiese, e Will lo guardó di nuovo. Stava _sorridendo_ , stuzzicandolo di nuovo.

 

"No, non ho detto-. Intendevo-"

 

In quel momento, sentí bussare e guardó verso la porta, dove c'era una ragazza.

 

"Professor Graham. Mi scusi. Posso ritornare più tardi se sto interrompendo qualche... telefonata?" disse, ma vide velocemente che lui _non_ stava parlando al telefono.

 

Will si schiarí la voce, imbarazzato. Hannibal coprí la sua bocca con la mano, e Will seppe che dietro di essa stava sorridendo.

 

"No, é... hai bisogno di qualcosa?" chiese, un po' brusco.

 

"Sì, in effetti. Avrei un paio di dubbi sul caso che ci ha assegnato."

 

"Per un consulto come questo dovresti prendere un appuntamento," inizió a dire, ma poi ci ripensò e le fece segno di entrare. "Okay, ma non ho molto tempo..."

 

La studentessa entró e lui provó a risolvere i suoi dubbi. Mentre stava tenendo la seconda lezione del giorno, vide la ragazza dell'ufficio tra le molte facce che erano lì, e dovette concentrarsi molto per non pensare a quello che era successo. Anche lei avrebbe pensato che lui fosse pazzo?

****

Quando finalmente ebbe terminato le lezioni, controllò il cellulare e trovò due chiamate perse dalla struttura psichiatrica in cui era Abigail. Richiamò appena salito in macchina, e dovette attendere in linea per qualche minuto perché l'infermiera andasse a cercarla, poi sentí finalmente la voce di Abigail all'altro capo della linea.

 

"Hey Abigail. Mi hai chiamato?"

 

"Sí, l'ho fatto. Scusa se non era un buon momento, non voglio disturbarti..." inizió a dire, ma lui la interruppe.

 

"No, no, ero solo in aula. Ti ho detto che puoi chiamarmi in qualsiasi momento tu senta il bisogno di parlare. C'é qualcosa che non va?"

 

"No... Beh. Non esattamente, ma io volevo solo..." sospiró, e Will percepì l'ansia nella sua voce.

 

Will diede un'occhiata all'orologio, ma tra la distanza e gli orari di visita della struttura, era troppo tardi per poter andare a visitarla in quel momento.

 

"Abigail, ti piacerebbe uscire da lì per un po'?" gli chiese, sorridendo.

 

Arrivato a casa, andò a fare una passeggiata con i cani, e giunse nella stessa spianata in cui lui ed Hannibal si erano seduti. Lui stesso gli apparve accanto in quel momento, probabilmente perché Will lo stava pensando.

 

"Oggi andrai a trovare Abigail," disse, ed anche se non era una domanda, Will annuí.

 

"Lei ha bisogno di uscire da lì..." disse, distrattamente, e sospiró. "Spero vivamente di stare facendo la cosa giusta."

 

"Intendi nel non dire a Jack quello che lei ti ha detto?" chiese Hannibal, e lui annuí di nuovo. "Tu _stai_ facendo la cosa giusta, Will. Lei é stata solamente una delle vittime di suo padre. Lei ha fatto il possibile per sopravvivere."

 

Will fece un respiro profondo, ma il nodo nella sua gola non si era ancora completamente sciolto, anche se Hannibal aveva appena detto ad alta voce ciò che lui pensava.

 

Quando ritornarono a casa, Will si cambió indossando dei vestiti informali e quindi si misero in viaggio verso Baltimora. Arrivati alla struttura, non poté evitare di pensare quello che aveva pensato tutte le volte in cui era andato a Baltimora da quando erano cominciate le allucinazioni; lui era nello stesso stato di Hannibal Lecter, quello _vero_. Si era chiesto qualche volta cosa sarebbe capitato se fosse andato nell'Ospedale in cui era imprigionato e avesse chiesto un colloquio... Ma scosse la testa. Sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto: Hannibal Lecter lo avrebbe rifiutato, come faceva quasi con tutti, e quello avrebbe solo confermato che lui stesse impazzendo.

 

Will entrò nella struttura e vide che Abigail lo stava già aspettando, quindi si limitó a firmare la conferma che lui sarebbe stato responsabile per lei, e quindi andarono in centro e si fermarono nel primo McDonald's che trovarono.

 

"Veramente?" chiese Hannibal mentre stavano aspettando in fila nella loro macchina per ordinare il cibo. "Ti prego, non farlo," disse dai sedili posteriori, e Will dovette respingere un sorriso quando vide la sua faccia dallo specchietto retrovisore.

 

Una volta ottenuto il loro cibo, Will guidò verso un parco, quindi si sedettero su una panchina, guardando il fiume Patapsco con gli edifici della città sull'altra sponda, riflessi dal tramonto.

 

"Grazie, Will," disse Abigail, mentre stavano tirando fuori il cibo dalle scatole di plastica.

 

"Per un pasto del McDonald's? Voglio dire, sono certo che sia buono, ma non é esattamente cibo di prima scelta "

 

"No!" disse, sorridendo alla sua battuta. "Sai, per... essere venuto."

 

Will annuí, dicendole senza parole che aveva capito ciò che intendeva.

 

"Sembravi preoccupata al telefono," disse, abbassando la voce.

 

Abigail prese una delle sue patatine e diede un piccolo morso. Hannibal era di fronte a loro, ed osservava il fiume, ma quando sentí il cambio di argomento, si giró a guardare verso di loro.

 

"Beh... Alana continua a venirmi a trovare. Lei... voglio dire, non mi fraintendere, mi piace e sono contenta di ricevere le sue visite, ma... Continua a chiedermi cose su mio padre, ed io... Non voglio parlarne costantemente, specialmente perché lei non sa... _tutto_."

 

Will annuí, sentendo la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione, ma anche quanto fosse impaurita.

 

"Lo so. E come ho detto, non dovresti dirlo a nessuno."

 

"Non dovrei?" lei chiese improvvisamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Io sono un mostro, Will."

 

"Hey, Abigail," disse, appoggiando la scatola con il cibo di fianco a lui e spostandosi più vicino a lei. "Tu _non_ sei un mostro, okay? Credimi, conosco i mostri," disse, e i battiti del suo cuore accelerarono quando lo disse, perché lui li conosceva _veramente_. "Tu sei solo una vittima," disse, ripetendo le parole di Hannibal.

 

Lei provó ad annuire, non del tutto convinta, ma almeno un po' più calma. Will strinse la sua mano e lei sorrise, asciugando una lacrima dalla sua guancia.

 

"Okay, vediamo cosa abbiamo qui," disse Will, aprendo di nuovo la sua scatola.

 

"Hai proprio la necessità di mangiare quella cosa?" disse di nuovo Hannibal quando lui tirò fuori l'hamburger. "Ti prego, non puoi farmi questo," insistette, e Will sorrise.

 

Sollevó l'hamburger ed aprì la bocca, e vide Hannibal fare un passo verso di lui.

 

"William, ti prego."

 

Ne prese un grosso boccone, e vide Hannibal chiudere gli occhi e voltarsi come se gli avesse dato uno schiaffo. Quando lo ingoiò, Hannibal aprì di nuovo i suoi occhi, inspirando ed buttando fuori l'aria con un sospiro.

 

"Tu vuoi farmi morire," disse, quasi in un sussurro, e Will non poté evitare di ridacchiare.

 

"Cosa?" chiese Abigail, sorridendo anche lei.

 

"Scusa, niente, é solo..." vide Hannibal irrigidirsi e scoppiò a ridere di nuovo.

 

"Will?!?" gli disse, chiedendo una spiegazione.

 

Quando fu nuovamente in grado di parlare, pensò che era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva riso per l'ultima volta. Riso _veramente_.

 

"Scusa, mi stavo solo ricordando qualcosa..." inizió a mentire, ma poi pensò a qualcosa. "Okay, posso svelarti un segreto?" chiese quindi ad Abigail. "Ho un amico immaginario."

 

Aspettò una sua reazione, e quando non vide cambiamenti nella sua espressione, continuò. Hannibal si avvicinó a loro, interessato alla conversazione.

 

"Lui é un... Beh, é un assassino, ma è anche... molto altro."

 

"Oh?" disse, e prese un morso dal suo hamburger, probabilmente pensando a cosa rispondere dopo una dichiarazione del genere.

 

Will forzò un sorriso sulle sue labbra.

 

"Sto scherzando," mentí, dando un colpetto ad Abigail sulla spalla. "Lui non é immaginario."

 

Abigail sbuffó e lo spinse indietro con il suo gomito.

 

"Quindi... non immaginario? Stavi scherzando sul fatto che il tuo amico fosse un assassino?"

 

"No, non esattamente. É in prigione," disse, e guardó Hannibal con la coda dell'occhio: stava sorridendo. "Ed in effetti é un po' irritante. Ma parliamo molto di... tutto," disse, e fece una pausa. "Adesso credi che io sia pazzo?"

 

Abigail prese un altro boccone del suo hamburger, e lo mandó giù con un sorso della sua soda.

 

"No, non credo. Ci ho pensato per un attimo quando hai detto che fosse immaginario," scherzando, anche se non del tutto, e Will sorrise. "Immagino ci siano cose peggiori degli assassini," lei disse.

 

Lui annuí, trovando molta verità nelle sue parole. Anche lui ora era un assassino, quindi _doveva_ credere che ci fossero cose peggiori di lui. Cose peggiori, come il padre di Abigail, o la maggior parte dei serial killers nella cui mente doveva entrare. Ed anche Abigail doveva crederlo, perché continuava a sentirsi colpevole per le ragazze che suo padre aveva assassinato...

 

Hannibal alla fine si arrese e si avvicinó a loro. Si sedette di fianco ad Abigail, e mentre stavano mangiando, contemplarono il fiume illuminato dal tono arancione scuro del tramonto.

****

Il venerdì, si risvegliò sentendosi nuovamente peggiorato. Era come se il suo corpo sapesse quando lui non doveva andare al lavoro, e quindi volesse ridurlo ad un essere a malapena funzionante durante i weekend.

 

A causa di ciò, decise di sfruttare al meglio la giornata, visto che era certo che i giorni successivi sarebbero stati molto peggiori. Dopo aver fatto colazione con Hannibal, portó i cani fuori per una lunga passeggiata quando l'altro scomparve. Ma, come al solito, lui non perdeva mai l'occasione di cucinare, e quindi ritornó all'ora di pranzo.

 

"Ti piacerebbe fare un pranzo speciale? Io preferisco sempre le cene, ma visto che in un certo senso sei in debito con me per il... _pasto_ di ieri..."

 

Will era a tavola, a correggere altri compiti dei suoi studenti, e sollevò lo sguardo.

 

"Certo. Qual é l'occasione?" chiese.

 

"Non sempre é richiesta un'occasione speciale per un pasto speciale."

 

"Va bene, allora fai pure," disse, e poi vide Hannibal cercare qualcosa nel freezer. "Pensavo che la carne dovesse _sempre_ essere fresca," gli disse, ricordando il suo discorso prima della cena che aveva preparato per Jack e Alana.

 

"L'ho detto, a patto che ci sia una chiara opportunità di acquisirla immediatamente prima," gli ricordó.

 

Will sollevó un sopracciglio, poi scosse la testa e si concentrò nuovamente sui suoi compiti. Quando ebbe finito di lavorare guardó l'orologio, e vide che era passata un'ora e mezza ed Hannibal era ancora in cucina. La sua testa stava ronzando lievemente per il dolore, ma la cosa peggiore era la sensazione di non essere in grado di concentrare completamente la sua vista o i suoi pensieri su qualsiasi cosa a causa della febbre crescente. E la fatica... Will adesso avrebbe dovuto essersi abituato, ma a volte sentiva i muscoli così tesi che temeva di cadere a pezzi se non avesse dormito. Ma poi andava a dormire ed aveva gli incubi, quindi finiva per svegliarsi ancora più stanco di prima. Era un ciclo infinito...

 

Andò in bagno e prese una pillola, e poi andó in cucina, dove si appoggió al bancone ed osservò Hannibal muoversi con precisione. Will non capiva cosa stesse facendo la metà delle volte in cui lo vedeva cucinare, ma era comunque accattivante. Il modo in cui trattava tutto con una tale cura, il modo in cui prendeva il coltello come se lo stesse accarezzando, il modo in cui adagiava le decorazioni così delicatamente...

 

"Ti piacerebbe imparare qualche volta?" gli chiese Hannibal, riportandolo alla realtà.

 

"Cosa?"

 

Hannibal stava disponendo tutto nel piatto, e lui si metteva a guardarlo tutte le volte in cui appoggiava qualcosa.

 

"Cucinare. Se sei interessato ad imparare, potrei insegnarti."

 

"Oh, io... Non credo di avere il talento per farlo. Inoltre, preferisco mangiare," disse, scrollando le spalle e sorridendo.

 

"Fino a quando ti piacerà prenderne parte in un qualche modo," disse Hannibal, sorridendo, e Will abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo a sua volta.

 

Quando finalmente si sedettero a tavola, Hannibal portó un piatto pieno di piccoli pezzi di carne con verdure e cose a lui ignote come decorazione dell'insieme.

 

"Cos'è?" chiese, mentre Hannibal lo serviva con un cucchiaio.

 

"Fegato di manzo e cipolle con vino bianco. Ovviamente, mi sono preso qualche libertà dalla ricetta convenzionale."

 

Hannibal prese la bottiglia di vino che aveva aperto e serví due bicchieri prima di sedersi di fronte a lui. Will assaggiò il piatto incapace di trattenersi, visto che aveva un profumo delizioso. E non rimase deluso; il sapore era anche migliore.

 

"Non riesco ancora a capire come possa cucinare tutti questi piatti... Ma complimenti allo chef," disse, sorseggiando il vino.

 

Hannibal sollevó un sopracciglio.

 

"Grazie...?"

 

Quando assaggiò il suo stesso piatto, chiuse gli occhi nel momento in cui la carne ebbe toccato il suo palato, e sollevò di poco la testa mentre la stava gustando. Will guardó la pelle attorno alla sua mandibola, che si tendeva quando Hannibal masticava, e dovette ricordare a se stesso di distogliere lo sguardo. Quando Hannibal sembró ricomporsi, Will lo vide sorridere.

 

"Quindi, dimmi, Will. Mi consideri veramente tuo amico?" chiese, prendendo il bicchiere di vino, odorandolo, e bevendone un sorso.

 

Will sorrise, perché sapeva che prima o poi lui avrebbe sollevato nuovamente l'argomento.

 

"Beh... É un po' triste, sapendo che non sei reale, ma... Direi di sí," disse, scrollando le spalle. "Voglio dire, l'hai detto tu stesso. Stiamo praticamente condividendo tutto."

 

Pensò brevemente all'incidente della doccia della settimana precedente, e si schiarí la gola per cancellare il pensiero prima di prendere un altro boccone dal piatto.

 

Quel pomeriggio, provó nuovamente a concentrarsi sui report di casi passati, ma la febbre continuava a mettere i bastoni fra le ruote. Provó a guardare la TV, leggere, giocare coi cani... Ma alla fine, dopo una cena meno elaborata, finí per osservare Hannibal mentre stava disegnando. Erano nella stanza della prigione, e Will era seduto sul letto di Hannibal con la schiena contro il muro, ma quasi completamente disteso. Era così stanco che tenere gli occhi aperti richiedeva tutte le sue forze.

 

"Non ti senti di andare a letto stanotte?" chiese Hannibal, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo disegno. Era seduto sullo sgabello, appoggiato sul tavolo e con delle ciocche di capelli che cadevano sulla sua fronte.

 

"Non mi sento mai di andare a letto..." disse con voce assonnata. "Ma no, specialmente non stasera."

 

Hannibal sollevó lo sguardo, ma in quel momento una sorta di campanello suonò nella stanza, e Will si guardò attorno, confuso.

 

"Sembra che stiano dicendo a _me_ che é ora di dormire," disse, e riunì i disegni sul tavolo metallico. Quindi, si alzó e l'ambientazione attorno a loro cambiò, riportandoli nel salotto di Will.

 

Will era seduto sul divano, e si sfregó la faccia con le mani; avrebbe _dovuto_ andare a dormire prima o poi, ma continuava a sentire una fitta di terrore nel dover affrontare quel momento.

 

Alla fine si alzó ed andò in camera da letto, spegnendo nel suo tragitto le luci del salotto. Will si recó in bagno e si tolse i vestiti, senza fermarsi a controllare che Hannibal non lo stesse seguendo, ma l'altro stette in camera da letto. Quando si fu lavato i denti e fu andato in bagno, uscí e trovò Hannibal seduto sul letto, che stava esaminando il libro sul suo comodino. La sua postura gli ricordava esattamente della volta in cui era uscito dal bagno nudo e lui era lì: la sua schiena era appoggiata al muro, e le sue gambe erano metà sul letto e metà a penzoloni dal bordo. Si mise una maglietta bianca e poi andó sotto le coperte. Si coprì fino al petto e mise un braccio sopra la testa, sul cuscino, e rimase in quella posizione, a guardare il soffitto.

 

"Perché non vuoi dormire proprio stanotte?" Hannibal gli chiese accanto a lui, e lui sentí il suo cuore accelerare anticipando la sua stessa risposta.

 

"Perché... Ultimamente sto facendo questi sogni. Sogno di uccidere Metzger, ancora e ancora," sussurró, e chiuse gli occhi; vide se stesso rompergli il collo e fare un taglio lungo il suo addome. Sbatté le palpebre per cancellare l'immagine del sangue che fluiva fuori dal corpo.

 

"E in che modo é differente dagli incubi che hai di solito?"

 

Will sospiró e guardó verso di lui.

 

"Questi sembrano... diversi. _Troppo_ reali. Ed allo stesso tempo, non lo sembrano. Non so come spiegarlo," disse, e guardó nuovamente il soffitto della sua stanza. "E poi, nel sogno, io sento... _piacere_ quando lo uccido. Ma non é la stessa sensazione che ho quando percepisco il piacere di un altro killer. Lo sento interamente mio."

 

"E questo é ciò che ti impaurisce si più," immaginó, e lui rispose anche se non era una domanda.

 

"Sí."

 

Will in quel momento sbadigliò, sentí come se le palpebre pesassero una tonnellata e non riuscì più a tenere gli occhi aperti.

 

Spense l'abat-jour, quindi si voltó e si mise con la faccia sul materasso. Sentí se stesso addormentarsi troppo velocemente.

 

_Hannibal sentí i respiri di Will diventare più profondi in pochi minuti, mentre la sua schiena si alzava e si abbassava. Quando gli aveva parlato dei 'sogni' che stava facendo, lui aveva sentito il suo stesso piacere per l'uccisione di Metzger come se fosse stato di Will, e sentí quanto terrore provocava in lui. Aveva cosí paura della sua vera natura..._

 

_In quel momento, Hannibal ricordó quando Will lo aveva toccato per la prima volta, il modo in cui si era sentito, quindi allungò la sua mano verso di lui... Quando le sue dita presero contatto con il tessuto della maglietta, sentí un'esplosione dentro di lui; era come se fosse stato sordo ed ora potesse sentire per la prima volta, come se fosse stato cieco ed ora stesse guardando il paesaggio più bello per la prima volta... Era impossibile, eppure mosse la sua mano piú vicino e sentí la pelle febbricitante di Will sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Il suo cuore ed il suo respiro iniziarono ad accelerare, ma lui mantenne lì la sua mano, e poi li sentí; i battiti del cuore di Will sotto il suo palmo._

 

_"Come puoi essere reale?" sussurró._

 

_Hannibal spostò la sua mano e la appoggió sul materasso; non era più con Will, ma era ritornato nella sua stanza._

_****_

_Hannibal passò il suo sabato mattina a fingere di stare ascoltando attentamente Chilton che stava blaterando su un articolo psichiatrico che una rivista aveva chiesto ad Hannibal di scrivere, e poi il mezzogiorno ed il pomeriggio a scrivere l'articolo con un'opinione completamente diversa da quella suggerita da Chilton. La rivista era probabilmente interessata a lui per la stessa ragione per cui lo erano la maggior parte delle persone: perché ora sapevano che lui fosse lo Squartatore di Chesapeake, e per il fascino morboso che causava sulle persone. Ma lui continuava a scrivere la maggior parte degli articoli con gioia._

 

_Quando ebbe finito, realizzó che era quasi notte e non era ancora andato a trovare Will nemmeno una volta in quella giornata. Nel momento in cui smise di essere così concentrato sulla scrittura, sentí un po' di vertigini, e dovette sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte. Riconobbe la sensazione, ma non aveva molto senso, visto che sembrava che fosse... che fosse ubriaco._

 

_Sentí qualcuno fischiare e poi apparve nel salotto di Will... ma tutto era a soqquadro. Le sedie erano spostate, alcuni dei libri erano caduti dagli scaffali, anche i divani erano stati spostati, c'erano documenti, piatti sporchi e bicchieri sui tavoli, e i cani si stavano muovendo per casa, ansiosi. Hannibal si sentí a disagio per questo disastro, e sollevò un sopracciglio._

 

_"Hannibal?!?" Will urlò, apparendo dalla camera da letto, seguito da altri cani._

 

_Era esattamente come la casa: i suoi capelli erano scompigliati ed i suoi vestiti sporchi e disordinati. Quando si mosse per andare verso di lui, Hannibal sentí il whisky nel suo alito molto prima che fosse vicino a lui._

 

_"_ Dove _sei stato!" gli disse, e quando fu quasi accanto a lui inciampò  ed Hannibal lo dovette afferrare prima che cadesse a terra._

 

_"Cosa... sta succedendo?" chiese, nemmeno sicuro di_ cosa _chiedere._

 

_"É sparito, Hannibal... Oh mio Dio, l'ho perso, sono la persona peggiore del mondo."_

 

_Hannibal lo diresse verso uno dei divani e lo fece sedere, e poi lui fece lo stesso su una delle sedie, che erano fuori posto._

 

_"Will, sei ubriaco?"_

 

_"Cosa? No..." disse, e poi socchiuse gli occhi, come se stesse valutando qualcosa. "Beh, forse un po'."_

 

_Hannibal chiuse gli occhi e, per un attimo, considerò seriamente di tornare alla sua stanza e non ritornare fino al mattino seguente, ma scacció il pensiero. Immaginò che Will avesse bevuto per alleviare il mal di testa, ma non l'aveva mai visto cosí_ tanto _ubriaco._

 

_"Ma questo non importa! Hannibal, per favore, é importante," disse._

 

_"Cosa, Will?"_

 

_"Te l'ho già detto! L'ho perso!"_

 

_"Perso_ cosa? _" chiese, enfatizzando la parola cosicché la capisse._

 

_"Buster!" disse finalmente, e sembró che fosse sul punto di piangere. "L'ho perso... Oh mio Dio, Buster... Buster!!" urlò Will, ed Hannibal dovette spostarsi visto l'alto tono di voce._

 

_Hannibal sapeva che 'Buster' era uno dei suoi tanti cani, ma non aveva la più pallida idea di quale fosse, e tutti loro stavano guaendo ed andando in giro per casa, provando a capire cosa stesse accadendo._

 

_Hannibal si avvicinó lievemente alla mente di Will, ma si allontanò velocemente, perché l'intossicazione e la febbre lo colpirono come una luce abbagliante in una stanza buia._

 

_"Okay, Will, calmati," gli disse, ed afferró il suo braccio quando provó ad alzarsi, facendolo sedere di nuovo. "Lo hai lasciato fuori?"_

 

_"Non lo so... forse. Non mi ricordo," disse e mise di nuovo il broncio._

 

_"Okay, aspetta qui... Vado a vedere."_

 

_Si alzó ed andò verso la porta, sospirando. La aprì e guardó fuori, ma non vide nessun cane. Fischiò, per sicurezza, ma non arrivò nessun cane, e quel gesto fece solo innervosire maggiormente i cani in casa._

 

_Quando ebbe chiuso la porta, ritornó da Will, che era appoggiato al divano, e si stava addormentando, ma improvvisamente si sedette, e si mise a guardarlo._

 

_"Lo hai trovato?"_

 

_"No, io-"_

 

_"Oh mio... Non posso credere di aver perso un_ cane _. Voglio dire, chi lo fa? E per giunta un cane_ sordo _" disse, trascinando drammaticamente le vocali._

 

_"É sordo?" chiese, e Will annuí. "Allora perché lo stai chiamando-"_

 

_Hannibal smise di parlare e chiuse nuovamente gli occhi._ Non _poteva credere all’assurdità della situazione. Andò in bagno e prese due pillole, che diede a Will con un bicchiere d'acqua._

 

_"Prendi queste, Will," disse, e l'altro non le guardó nemmeno quando le prese e le ingoiò. "Ora, concentrati. Perché non mi descrivi Buster?"_

 

_"Buster?" chiese; ed Hannibal annuí, pazientemente. "Beh... é sordo," gli disse di nuovo. "É uno dei più piccoli, ed é bianco, eccetto per la testa ed un paio di pois marroni sulla schiena."_

 

_Hannibal guardó una delle cucce, in cui l'_ unico _cane che non stava correndo per la casa stava dormendo perfettamente calmo. Era un cane piccolo, bianco e marrone. Fece un sospiro profondo e si alzò, prendendo il cane ed andando da Will._

 

_"Will, é questo Buster?"_

 

_Lo guardó e la sua faccia si illuminò con un sorriso._

 

_"Oh mio Dio, é Buster!" Will si alzò e prese il cane fra le sue braccia, abbracciandolo. Il povero cane guardava Hannibal confuso. "Scusa, mi dispiace tantissimo!"_

 

_"Okay, credo che per te sia ora di dormire, Will."_

 

_L'altro lasciò che Hannibal lo guidasse in camera da letto, e poi si sedette su letto, con il cane ancora fra le braccia. Hannibal ritornó in salotto, dove provó a mettere un po' di ordine nella confusione della casa. Quando tutto divenne accettabile ed i cani si furono calmati, ritornó in camera da letto. Will sembrava essersi addormentato sopra le coperte, mentre stava abbracciando Buster. Hannibal gli tolse le scarpe e prese una coperta dal salotto. Mentre lo stava coprendo, Will si mosse e sorrise lievemente._

 

_"Non glielo dire..." disse, senza aprire gli occhi._

 

_"Dire cosa, Will?" chiese, curioso._

 

_"Che mi piace il suo accento," farfuglió._

 

_"Di chi?" chiese, ma Will sembrava essersi addormentato, quindi finí di coprirlo, lasciando scoperto il cane._

 

_"L'accento di Hannibal..."_

 

_Sorrise, divertito dalla rivelazione di Will ubriaco. Poi, spense le luci, e prima di ritornare nella sua stanza, guardó verso di lui per un momento._

 

_"Dormi bene, Will. Domani abbiamo delle cose importanti da fare," sussurró._

_****_

Il giorno seguente, passó un'altra giornata di confusione a causa della febbre. Ricordó solo di essersi svegliato nel cuore della notte, essere andato in bagno ed aver vomitato tutto quello che aveva bevuto il pomeriggio precedente. Quando ritornó a letto, vide che Buster era lì e si accigliò. Non permetteva mai ai cani di dormire sul letto, era l'unico posto da cui erano banditi. Will lo spinse lievemente ed il cane riluttante scese a terra. Poi, lui ricadde sul letto e tutto divenne nero.

 

_Hannibal quella mattina andò da Will, e procedette a controllare e stabilizzare la sua febbre. Era impaziente di uscire come la settimana precedente, ma dovette aspettare la notte per diverse ragioni: la prima, doveva stare attento che Will non venisse colto sul fatto, o le sue fughe sarebbero finite. La seconda, non voleva venire interrotto da un'infermiera o da una visita di Chilton..._

 

_Quindi passó la giornata a mettere asciugamani sulla fronte di Will ed a cambiare la sua maglietta e le lenzuola, ma non gli diede alcuna pillola cosicché la febbre non si abbassasse di troppo. Dovette lasciarlo per un po' durante il pomeriggio, visto che Chilton lo era andato a trovare per provare a fargli cambiare idea sull'articolo. Hannibal lo ringraziò per il disturbo, ma gli disse che sarebbe rimasto sulla sua posizione, cosa che provocò l'uscita infuriata di Chilton dopo avergli detto con delicatezza sarcastica che forse l'infermiera si sarebbe scordata della sua cena._

 

_Quando scese la notte, lui si stava già sentendo alquanto impaziente, la sua pelle stava pizzicando in previsione di quello che sarebbe successo. Ripeté quello che aveva fatto la settimana precedente; diede a Will una pillola per dormire, anche se dubitava seriamente che avrebbe potuto svegliarsi ad un certo punto. Poi, entró nel corpo di Will e si preparò. Il documento che prese questa volta fu uno che aveva visto Will studiare durante la settimana, su un altro caso che non erano stati in grado di chiudere per mancanza di prove, ed era a Baltimora._

 

_Arrivato a casa del sospettato, vide che c'era una luce accesa all'interno della casa, ma pochi minuti dopo, l'uomo uscí e salí in auto. Hannibal lo seguì da una certa distanza fino ad un vecchio strip club cadente. Quando l'uomo entró, lui uscí e si avvicinó alla macchina dell'uomo, di cui bucò una delle gomme una volta assicuratosi che nessuno fosse nei paraggi. Poi, attese per quasi due ore fino a che l'uomo uscí e ritornó nella sua auto. Lo seguì di nuovo, ma non passó molto tempo prima che l'altro notasse la gomma sgonfia e si fermasse sul ciglio della strada. Hannibal fece lo stesso e si fermó dietro di lui._

 

_"Merda, non ci posso credere! Fottuto trabiccolo!" l'uomo urlò mentre stava dando calci alla gomma._

 

_La strada in cui erano era secondaria, e non aveva nemmeno dei lampioni, quindi Hannibal non poteva chiedere di meglio. Quando scese dall'auto, lasciando Will sui sedili posteriori, l'uomo guardó verso di lui._

 

_"Hey amico, potresti aiutarmi- Ma che...?” chiese, strizzando gli occhi per poter distinguere le forme nell'oscurità._

 

_Hannibal sapeva che lui avrebbe visto un uomo mezzo addormentato, ma si sentì più sveglio che mai._

 

_"Certo, ti aiuto," rispose Hannibal, e toccò il piccolo coltello nella tasca del cappotto di Will._

 

_"Guarda, amico, non importa. Sto per chiamare un carro attrezzi..."_

 

_L'uomo si voltó per prendere il cellulare, dando ad Hannibal l'opportunità perfetta; gli saltò addosso, afferrando il suo collo e soffocandolo. Questo lottó più strenuamente della preda precedente, ma lui bloccò i suoi vani tentativi senza troppo sforzo. Quando finalmente smise di muoversi, Hannibal riprese fiato e vide Will stare accanto a lui. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi, ma Hannibal sapeva che più tardi si sarebbe ricordato tutto questo come se fosse stato un sogno febbricitante._

 

_Hannibal mise l'uomo sui sedili posteriori della sua auto e fece un taglio che attraversò tutto il suo corpo, lasciando che il sangue schizzasse sui sedili di pelle. Dopo avrebbe dovuto pulire tutto, ma in quel momento si limitó ad inspirare e distese la sua testa all'indietro, godendosi quel tripudio di sensazioni._

 

_Quando ritornò a Wolf Trap era quasi l'alba, e lui potè sentire la sua fatica mischiata alla febbre di Will. Mise la carne che aveva acquisito quella notte nel freezer, esaminò l'auto di Will per sicurezza, e poi lavó le mani di Will ed andó alla ricerca di possibili macchie di sangue, ma non ne trovó._

 

_Dopo avergli messo il suo pigiama ed avergli appoggiato un nuovo asciugamano sulla fronte, mise finalmente Will a letto e spense le luci. Chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi sulla sua stanza a Baltimora quando sentí l'altro muoversi sul materasso._

 

_"Hannibal."_

 

_Aprì gli occhi al suono della sua voce e lo guardó. Si era alzato un po' dal letto, appoggiandosi sui gomiti, e stava lottando contro la sua febbre per provare ad aprire gli occhi, ma non sembrava lucido._

 

_"Hannibal..." ripeté, e ricadde sul materasso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Rimani, per favore..."_

 

_Lui deglutí e chiuse gli occhi, valutando se ritornare nella sua camera e dormire un po'... Ma dopo pochi secondi, si avvicinó nuovamente a Will e si sedette sul bordo del letto, rimettendo l'asciugamano sulla sua fronte, visto che era caduto quando si era mosso._

 

_"Sono qui," disse, e Will borbottó e si raggomitolò, abbracciando il suo cuscino._

 

_Hannibal rimase lí, ascoltando il respiro di Will e guardando il Sole sorgere attraverso le finestre._


	8. Capitolo 8

Nei giorni seguenti, continuò ad avere strani sogni in cui uccideva qualcuno; erano troppo reali ed allo stesso tempo lo confondevano incredibilmente. Ma i sogni cambiarono; invece di uccidere Metzger, vide se stesso uccidere un’altra persona che riconobbe come un altro sospettato dei suoi vecchi casi. Invece di aspettare in un vialetto, aspettò in un’auto. Invece di rompere il collo dell’uomo, lo strangolò mentre l’altro cercava di liberarsi… L’unica cosa che era più o meno la stessa fu la fine del sogno: finì per fare un taglio lungo il corpo della vittima ed osservare il sangue sulle sue mani sotto la luce della luna poco prima di svegliarsi. Ma nel quarto giorno in cui fece questo sogno, vide qualcosa di diverso; mentre lo stava strangolando, improvvisamente vide Hannibal farlo, e guardarlo con un’espressione calma ma allo stesso tempo bestiale mentre l’uomo lottava fra le sue braccia.

 

Si svegliò ansimante, come se a soffocare fosse stato lui. Quando realizzò che non c’erano mani attorno al suo collo, finalmente inspirò e si sedette sul bordo del letto, tremante. In quel momento, sentì una mano sulla sua spalla, e si spaventò, alzandosi improvvisamente. Hannibal era seduto sull’altro lato del letto, e lo stava guardando, con un’espressione indagatrice.

 

“Sto bene…” mentì, ed andò in bagno il più velocemente possibile, evitando il suo sguardo.

 

Quando alla fine ritornò in salotto qualche minuto dopo, Hannibal aveva già preparato la colazione. Provò a mangiare in silenzio, senza guardarlo, ma l’altro sembrava avere altri piani, perché iniziò a fargli domande su tutto: il lavoro, la casa, il cibo che stavano mangiando… Will provò a nasconderlo, ma la verità era che sentiva il cuore galoppare nel petto con apprensione ogni volta che Hannibal lo guardava o gli parlava, ricordando lo sguardo che aveva nel sogno.

 

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Will?” gli chiese Hannibal quando ebbe risposto a monosillabi per la quarta volta.

 

“No,” disse, evitando il suo sguardo.

 

Avevano finito di mangiare, quindi Will si alzò senza guardarlo e portò i piatti in cucina, dove iniziò a caricare la lavastoviglie. Vide Hannibal apparire accanto a lui e lo iniziò ad aiutare. Ma ad un certo punto, provarono a mettere qualcosa nello stesso punto, e le loro mani si sfiorarono. Will allontanò bruscamente la sua mano e fece cadere a terra la tazza, che si frantumò con un grosso rumore. Will osservò il disastro per un paio di secondi, sentendosi ancora più ansioso di prima. Vide Hannibal iniziare ad accovacciarsi per raccogliere i cocci, ma lui alzò le mani per fermarlo.

 

“No! No… Ci penso io.”

 

“Will…” iniziò a dire, percependo chiaramente che qualcosa non andava.

 

“Ho detto che ci penso io!” rispose Will, rifiutandosi ancora di guardarlo.

 

Hannibal alla fine si arrese, e quando Will prese la scopa per pulire tutto, si ritirò in salotto.

 

A quel punto, aveva capito che Hannibal fosse una sorta di rappresentazione della parte peggiore della sua mente: dopotutto, era un serial killer. Ma un conto era saperlo… Vederlo nei suoi sogni era stato sconvolgente, ed era sembrato _così_ reale…

 

_Hannibal ritornò nella sua stanza a Baltimora mentre Will stava pulendo la cucina e si sedette sul suo sgabello, guardando la sua_ vera _colazione. Aveva imparato che, anche se poteva sentire tutto ciò che mangiava mentre visitava Will, quel cibo non nutriva veramente il suo corpo. Quindi finì per dover mangiare due volte, anche se il più delle volte non trovava la forza per mangiare la spazzatura che lo stava aspettando dopo aver cucinato e mangiato del cibo_ vero _. Anche quella mattina non aveva intenzione di mangiare la sua colazione, ma per una ragione completamente differente: Will. Si stava comportando in modo strano nei suoi confronti, e lui temeva che avesse ricordato più chiaramente gli omicidi. Il suo piano era quello di rivelargli i fatti ad un certo punto, ma Will non era pronto, non ancora…_

 

_In quel momento, le porte si aprirono e Frederick Chilton entrò nella stanza, sorridente e con due guardie al suo fianco. Hannibal sospirò, perché quel giorno non avrebbe avuto la pazienza per sopportarlo._

 

_“Buongiorno, Dottor Lecter. Come stiamo oggi?”_

 

_“Benissimo, grazie,” rispose, un po’ brusco._

 

_Chilton inclinò la testa ma non disse niente riguardo al suo tono. Poi, lanciò uno sguardo al suo vassoio, in cui il cibo era intatto._

 

_“Le infermiere mi hanno informato del fatto che non stai mangiando correttamente. Salti i pasti, a volte più di uno nella stessa giornata,” disse, ancora sorridente._ Non _era preoccupato per la sua salute. “C’è qualcosa che non va nel cibo?”_

 

_“Non saprei da dove iniziare per poter rispondere adeguatamente alla domanda,” replicò._

 

_“Stai attento, Lecter,” lo ammonì, perdendo il suo sorriso._

 

_Le labbra di Hannibal si curvarono lievemente all’insù, e lui si alzò lentamente dallo sgabello._

 

_“Mi dispiace, non sono educato,_ Dottor _Chilton? Mi punirai servendomi dei fiocchi d’avena?” chiese, prendendolo in giro. “O spegnendo le luci per un’intera giornata? O forse mi toglierai i libri per una settimana?”_

 

_Mentre stava dicendo questo, girò attorno al tavolo, ed ora si stava avvicinando al vetro._

 

_“Lecter, ritorna dietro al tavolo!” disse Chilton, arretrando nonostante fosse fuori dalla portata di Hannibal._

 

_Toccò il vetro con una mano e si sporse, mettendosi ad annusare da uno dei fori, anche se non aveva la necessità di farlo per distinguere gli odori delle persone all’esterno._

 

_“È un profumo di donna quello che sento, Dottor Chilton?” chiese, e poi schioccò la lingua. “Scommetto che ti piacerebbe averla per cena…”_

 

_“Basta così!” urlò l’altro, paonazzo dalla rabbia. “Sei andato_ troppo _oltre.”_

 

_Hannibal sorrise mentre gli altri uscirono dalla stanza, poi il suo sorriso svanì._

 

_Quel pomeriggio, ritornarono e presero ogni singolo libro e tutti i suoi disegni. Hannibal pensò che gli avrebbero preso anche il letto, ma lo lasciarono._

 

_“Non pensare che abbiamo finito. Divertiti stanotte,” gli disse Chilton dall’altro lato del vetro, dopo che la guardia gli ebbe tolto le manette._

 

_Uscirono tutti, e lui chiuse gli occhi, comprendendo il significato di quella frase._

****

Will andò a letto presto dopo aver preso una pillola, perché era troppo stanco anche per provare a leggere o guardare la TV. Quel giorno era stato su una scena del crimine, e quel fatto lo aveva completamente prosciugato. Ma stranamente, quella notte non sogno l’omicidio, o situazioni in cui uccideva lo stesso uomo ancora e ancora… Eppure, si svegliò cadendo dal letto ansimante e si guardò attorno, perché aveva sentito come se qualcosa lo avesse colpito sul fianco con violenza.

 

“Ma che…?” disse, ed accese l’abat-jour.

 

Si guardò attorno, e gli unici che vide furono Zoe e Riley, che lo guardavano dalle loro cucce. Provò a respirare normalmente, ma in quel momento sentì il suono dell’acqua. E non era pioggia, ma come… come se ci fosse una corrente d’acqua che stava sgorgando abbondantemente da qualche parte.

 

Si alzò incerto… e la sua stanza scomparve per lasciare posto ad una stanza scarsamente illuminata. Poi, provò a capire cosa stesse vedendo; c’erano due guardie, una delle quali stava tenendo fra le mani una grande manichetta che al momento era chiusa, mentre l’altra era al suo fianco, e guardava l’orologio sul suo polso… Di fronte a loro c’era Hannibal, ammanettato ed incatenato ad un anello di metallo sul muro. Era completamente nudo, eccetto per una maschera bianca che lo copriva dalla bocca fino al naso…

 

“Colpiscilo di nuovo,” disse la seconda guardia, e quella che stava tenendo il tubo lo aprì.

 

L’acqua uscì con una velocità ed una violenza che Will non credeva possibile, e colpì Hannibal sulla schiena, lanciandolo contro il muro. Provò a rimanere in piedi, ma la forza dell’acqua alla fine lo fece cadere sulle ginocchia. Will voleva gridare, urlare verso di loro, dirgli qualcosa, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì niente. Non capiva cosa stesse accadendo.

 

“Okay, basta,” disse la guardia, e l’altro fermò l’acqua.

 

Hannibal si alzò di nuovo e Will realizzò in quel momento che _lui_ stava tremando. Improvvisamente stava congelando, come se fosse lui quello fradicio e nudo in una stanza buia e fredda. E sentì qualcos’altro: sentì la vergogna, e la rabbia, e l’umiliazione, e la furia che stavano bruciando dentro Hannibal… ma anche dentro di lui, come se fossero sue. Will si avvicinò ed Hannibal si voltò verso di lui, con le ciocche bagnate che oscillavano sulla sua fronte, e si guardarono. Will sentì il bisogno di sollevare la mano e toccarlo, ma si controllò. Invece si voltò, per nascondere le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. Will finalmente capì cosa stesse accadendo: lo stavano punendo. Ma come potevano farlo? Come potevano fare una cosa del genere?

 

“ Va bene, è ora di un altro round,” annunciò la guardia, e Will sapeva cosa stessero per fare.

 

Will si voltò a guardare Hannibal, e scosse la testa. Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di fermarli, di mettersi fra lui e l’acqua, di essere al suo posto… Ed improvvisamente, lo fu. Guardò le sue mani, e le vide ammanettate ed incatenate al muro. Poteva sentire il metallo sui suoi polsi, ed il pavimento freddo e bagnato sotto i suoi piedi nudi… e poi l’acqua lo colpì.

 

Fu lanciato contro il muro prima che potesse accorgersi di quello che stava accadendo, e strinse le mascelle, sentendo la forza dell’acqua sulla sua schiena e temendo che tutte le ossa del suo corpo si stessero per rompere. Sopportò più che potè, per un tempo che sembrò interminabile anche se sapeva non potesse essere passato più di qualche secondo. Quando finalmente il getto si bloccò, si lasciò cadere a terra, sentendo nient’altro che dolore. Aprì gli occhi e vide un Hannibal offuscato stare accanto a lui, che lo guardava con occhi spalancati, confusi.

 

“Okay, credo che questo figlio di puttana ne abbia avuto abbastanza,” disse una delle guardie, ma Will lo sentì come se fosse stato molto lontano.

 

Sciolsero le catene dalle sue mani senza togliergli le manette, e poi lo misero su una lettiga, dove lo coprirono con una sorta di lenzuolo e le legarono cosicchè non potesse muoversi. In quel momento, tutto attorno a lui cambiò e si ritrovò nuovamente nella sua stanza. Cadde a terra, visto che le gambe non riuscivano a sostenerlo. Quando fu in grado di rialzarsi, caracollò verso il bagno e si guardò allo specchio; stava tremando, anche se non aveva alcuna lesione… Ma lui _sapeva_ che non era stato un sogno. Provò a ritornare a dormire, ma riuscì solo ad assopirsi, perché ogni volta che si addormentava, vedeva flash di quello che era accaduto e si svegliava agitato e con il cuore che batteva così forte che quasi gli faceva male.

 

Alla fine ci rinunciò quando il sole stava per sorgere, quindi si alzò ed andò in salotto… dove trovò Hannibal. Will sentì immediatamente una fitta nel petto, e si fermò, incerto su cosa fare. Era seduto al suo solito posto a tavola, e sembrava che stesse giocando con una penna, ma Will sapeva che lo stava facendo solo per tenere le sue mani occupate. Ed anche se era un po’ distante da lui, notò un livido sulla sua guancia destra, probabilmente formatosi quando la forza dell’acqua lo aveva spinto contro il muro, e sentì lo stomaco restringersi.

 

Will deglutì e pensò a qualcosa da dirgli, qualsiasi cosa… ma alla fine, decise che non c’era niente che potesse dirgli, non in quel momento. Invece, si limitò ad andare in cucina ed iniziò a preparare la colazione. Fece del succo d’arancia, spremendo la frutta come era solito fare Hannibal. Fece anche il caffè, le uova strapazzate con il bacon ed i toast, e portò tutto in tavola. Quando si sedette, Hannibal stava guardando la colazione, e Will pensò che si sarebbe rifiutato di mangiarla. Ma dopo qualche secondo, finalmente si mosse, ed iniziò ad imburrare un toast.

 

Will fece quello che era solito fare Hannibal, e servì le uova strapazzate ed il bacon in entrambi i piatti. Dopodichè, versò il caffè e lo servì come lo aveva visto fare da lui quasi ogni giorno, e poi realizzò una cosa; per la prima volta era stato _lui_ a preparare la colazione per entrambi. Will pensava che fosse una cosa ridicola, visto che lui era un’allucinazione, ma in quel momento, non gli importava.

 

Mangiarono in silenzio, e Will gli lanciò delle occhiate di tanto in tanto, sentendo una fitta di dolore ogni volta che vedeva le ferite sui suoi polsi, o i lividi che riusciva a vedere sulla sua guancia e sul suo collo. Ma sapeva che quelli peggiori sarebbero stati sulla sua schiena, ed anche se non poteva vederli, sentì un brivido correre lungo la schiena ogni volta che ci pensava, perché si era fatto un’immagine di essi troppo chiara nella sua testa.

 

Will provò anche a leggere la sua espressione, ma era vuota. Non era certo se Hannibal fosse imbarazzato, arrabbiato, o entrambi. Pensò che forse fosse arrabbiato con lui per la sua compassione, forse pensava che avesse preparato la colazione perché si sentiva male per lui… E quello non era del tutto falso, ma non era nemmeno tutta la verità.

 

“Io… Mi dispiace,” disse alla fine quando ebbero finito di mangiare e furono rimasti in silenzio per un paio di minuti. “Per quello che ho visto la scorsa notte.”

 

Hannibal finalmente lo guardò negli occhi, e la sua espressione non cambiò.

 

“Perché lo hai fatto?” disse allora, e Will si accigliò. “Metterti al mio posto, sapendo che avresti sentito… tutto.”

 

“Non lo so…” Will scrollò le spalle. “Io… Non potevo rimanere lì a guardare, non volevo che affrontassi tutto quello da solo.”

 

Lui non disse niente e Will fece cadere il suo sguardo sulle sue mani, intrecciate sul tavolo. Ora temeva che Hannibal fosse _veramente_ arrabbiato con lui.

 

“Sei preoccupato che io sia arrabbiato con te. Che la tua compassione mi offenda,” disse Hannibal, e lui sentì il suo cuore accelerare, perché aveva ragione. “Non lo sono,” spiegò, e Will lo guardò di nuovo. Hannibal si sporse lievemente in avanti con un quasi impercettibile cenno di dolore, appoggiando i suoi gomiti sul tavolo. “Non è nemmeno compassione. Tu sei _tutta_ empatia, Will. Non c’è pietà, né giudizio…”

 

“Allora perchè sembra che questo ti dia fastidio?” chiese, accigliandosi.

 

Hannibal si leccò il labbro inferiore e guardò le sue mani prima di rispondere.

 

“Perché empatia significa connessione. Connessione _emotiva_. E non sono certo di volerla…”

 

Will si mise a ridere senza riuscire a evitarlo.

 

“La mia allucinazione crede che una connessione emotiva sia peggio di quella che abbiamo già? Sei già nella mia mente, nella mia vita, nella mia pelle,” disse prima che potesse pensare alle sue parole.

 

Entrambi si zittirono, e rimasero così per quelle che sembrarono delle ore, seduti a tavola a guardarsi di tanto in tanto, senza essere in grado di dire altro.

****

Il mese passó troppo velocemente e troppo lentamente allo stesso tempo.

 

Will continuava ad avere mal di testa quasi ogni giorno, e la febbre continuava a ritornare indipendente dal numero di pillole che prendeva. Un giorno a colazione disse che forse avrebbe _dovuto_ andare a farsi vedere da un dottore, anche se l'idea lo paralizzava dal terrore. Hannibal esitò per un secondo, ma poi gli consigliò di non farlo. La cosa aveva senso perché lui, dopotutto, dava voce al suo subconscio che rifiutava fermamente l'idea. Quindi continuò ad avere dei giorni in cui la febbre era così alta che non gli permetteva di ricordare niente. In uno di questi, ebbe un momento di lucidità nel cuore della notte e provó a scendere dal letto, solo per scoprire che Hannibal era lì. Lui lo fece distendere di nuovo, e mise un asciugamano bagnato sulla sua fronte. Quando si svegliò il giorno dopo, lui non c'era più, quindi non era certo se avesse avuto un'allucinazione causata dalla febbre o una di quelle 'normali'.

 

Inizió anche ad avere dei blackout, e non erano come quelli che aveva avuto nei giorni in cui aveva la febbre e più tardi non riusciva a ricordare niente. C'erano momenti, a volte interi minuti, altre volte delle ore, in cui non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa avesse fatto. Un giorno, apparve a casa sua, non ricordando come ci fosse arrivato dall'università. Un'altra volta stava andando via da una scena del crimine e si ritrovò come se niente fosse in un autogrill, con un piatto mezzo mangiato di fronte a lui.

 

Gli incubi continuavano a tormentarlo quasi ogni notte, a volte sotto forma di killer dei casi su cui stava lavorando, ed altre volte erano gli _altri_ sogni; quelli in cui vedeva se stesso uccidere alcuni dei sospettati dei casi che non era stato in grado di chiudere, ogni tanto ne compariva uno diverso.

 

Il più delle volte, quando si svegliava da un incubo, di solito trovava lì Hannibal, come se lo avesse _invocato_. A volte, si svegliava e loro si limitavano a guardarsi per poi ritornare a dormire, come se avessero avuto un tacito accordo. Ma altre volte Hannibal non si svegliava, quindi Will si limitava a distendersi di fianco a lui, guardando i muscoli della sua schiena alzarsi ed abbassarsi seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro, per poi scivolare in un sonno senza sogni.

 

Andò a trovare Abigail altre due volte, e la portò fuori dalla struttura per poter liberare la sua mente. Lei gli disse che Alana pensava che stesse facendo dei progressi, e che forse presto sarebbe stata pronta ad uscire. Suonava come una buona notizia, ma lei sembrava triste dopo averla annunciata, e Will sapeva quanta ansia facesse nascere in lei pensare a cosa sarebbe successo alla sua uscita.

 

Poi, quando mancavano ancora due settimane, ricevette l'invito alla festa per l'anniversario di Bella e Jack e lui andò nel panico, perché non aveva comprato nessun regalo e non aveva un completo decente da indossare. Quando lo disse ad Hannibal, la sua faccia si illuminò con un sorriso... E quindi, il giorno seguente andarono a fare compere. Hannibal lo fece andare in quattro diversi negozi di abbigliamento, a provare così tanti completi che perse il conto dopo il ventesimo. Pensava sempre che mancasse qualcosa, che qualcosa non andasse, che qualcosa non fosse adatto a lui... Fino a che Will se ne mise uno che gli giurò di aver già provato prima, e guardó Hannibal dallo specchio. Era di fronte alla porta del camerino, come Will gli aveva chiesto di fare mentre si stava provando un vestito.

 

"Okay, puoi guardare," disse voltandosi, scoraggiato, aspettando che trovasse qualcosa che non andasse anche in quell'abito. Ma quando l'altro si voltó a guardarlo, gli sorrise con un luccichio negli occhi.

 

"Ci siamo," disse. "É lui."

 

Will si fermó per un attimo, e poi sorrise.

 

"Veramente? Oh mio Dio, finalmente," disse, sentendosi sul punto di piangere dal sollievo.

 

"Sí. Beh, hai il completo, ma adesso bisogna abbinare le scarpe e la cintura. E non dimenticare che devi ancora comprare i regali."

 

Il sorriso di Will svanì, e si sentì di nuovo sul punto di piangere... Ma non per il sollievo.

 

Quando andò a pagare il completo, i commessi lo guardarono con la coda dell'occhio, e lui capì che dovevano averlo sentito parlare dal solo nel camerino.

 

"Stavo... parlando al telefono," disse, e l'uomo annuí, non del tutto convinto. "Il mio amico si intende di completi, quindi...”

 

Si zittí, ed alla fine diede la sua carta di credito al commesso che stava aspettando. Hannibal era accanto a lui, e provava a bloccare un sorriso. Pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto comprare un auricolare. Forse in quel modo sarebbe sembrato meno pazzo...

 

Qualche giorno più tardi, quando ebbe _finalmente_ comprato tutto quello che gli serviva, andò al laboratorio ed i ragazzi aggiornarono lui e Jack sul caso a cui stavano lavorando. Ma quando fu sul punto di dirigersi verso l'università, Beverly lo seguì fuori dal laboratorio e gli chiese se avesse un attimo per parlare.

 

"Certo", le disse, e Beverly entró in un ufficio vuoto.

 

La seguì mentre lei si toglieva i guanti.

 

"Mi stavo chiedendo, vai con qualcuno alla festa di Bella e Jack?"

 

"Ehm... in realtà, no. Vado da solo," disse, scrollando le spalle.

 

"Vorresti venirci con me?" chiese, e Will sollevò le sopracciglia sorpreso. "No, non voglio dire... _in quel senso_. Non come un appuntamento," chiarí velocemente, sollevano il palmo delle sue mani.

 

"Oh, okay," disse Will, sorridendole.

 

"Intendo come amici. Cosí non andremo da soli _e_ non dovremmo costantemente sentire domande sul perché siamo single, giusto?" scherzó.

 

Lui si mise a ridere ed annuí.

 

"Giusto," disse. "Bene. Allora andremo come amici."

 

Si accordarono di parlarne più approfonditamente quando la data fosse stata più vicina, e poi lei andò in laboratorio e lui all'università. A metà strada, si chiese se lei non avesse _in realtà_ voluto chiedergli di uscire come se fosse stato un appuntamento, ed andò in panico per un attimo. A lui Beverly piaceva veramente, ma non in senso romantico.

 

Finalmente, arrivò il giorno prima della festa, e quella notte inizió a preparare la valigia. Mentre lo stava facendo, si chiese chi sulla faccia della Terra avesse il coraggio di sposarsi a dicembre; sarebbe stato fuori di casa per due giorni, e la valigia era quasi piena a causa della voluminosità dei vestiti. E quelli erano solo i vestiti normali, visto che il completo era in una borsa apposta, separata.

 

"Quindi, qual é la tabella di marcia?" chiese Hannibal, entrando in camera da letto.

 

Si era messo a preparare qualcosa in cucina, ma o era in pausa, o aveva già finito.

 

"Per domani?" chiese mentre stava piegando un maglione blu scuro. Hannibal si sedette sul bordo del letto, prendendo una vecchia maglietta ed esaminandola con un sopracciglio alzato. Will la prese dalle sue mani prima che potesse fare qualche commento. "Jack mi ha detto che gli ospiti devono essere lá prima di mezzogiorno, quindi mi alzerò e mi metterò in viaggio subito dopo aver fatto colazione. É solo ad un'ora da qui, quindi non mi devo alzare molto presto."

 

Il luogo in cui Jack e Bella avevano deciso di celebrare il loro anniversario era un insieme di bungalow in mezzo alle montagne. Avevano affittato l'intero complesso per due giorni, e avevano noleggiato un servizio di catering, insieme a molte altre attività che tutti potessero fare, a quanto gli aveva detto Jack. Era parzialmente eccitato e parzialmente spaventato a riguardo, ma stava cercando di non preoccuparsene troppo, anche se la cosa non stava funzionando. Jack gli aveva detto che forse ci sarebbe stata l'opportunità di andare a pescare, quindi dopo aver messo tutto quello che gli serviva nella valigia, la chiuse e la mise vicino alla porta principale, dove la lasciò per il giorno seguente. Poi, andò fuori nel capanno e prese la sua scatola con le attrezzature e la canna da pesca, ed appoggiò tutto vicino alla valigia.

 

"Hai detto a Jerome che stai andando via?" gli chiese Hannibal quando rientrò in salotto.

 

Stava preparando la tavola, appoggiando i bicchieri e le posate. Will guardó i cani; Ellie e Winston stavano giocando tirando una corda.

 

"Sí, verrà qui domani," disse, andando in cucina per aiutare Hannibal.

 

Jerome era un ragazzo di una ventina d'anni che portava fuori i cani quando Will era via, o quando sapeva che una scena del crimine avrebbe richiesto più tempo del previsto. Viveva in una delle case più vicine, che non erano proprio vicine, ma lo pagava abbastanza quindi quello non era un problema.

 

Will lo aiutó a preparare la tavola, e finalmente si sedette. Hannibal aveva preparato qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno come si chiamasse, ma aveva un profumo delizioso, quindi non lo chiese nemmeno. Iniziarono a mangiare, e poi... Poi Will sollevó la testa e si guardó attorno, confuso. Era sul divano, e la TV era accesa. Hannibal era sull'altro divano, e stava guardando quello che sembrava un documentario, ma in quel momento si voltó a guardarlo.

 

"Will?" gli chiese, percependo la sua confusione.

 

"Io... Stavamo cenando," disse, e sentí la sua testa pulsare per il dolore, quindi si sporse in avanti, sfregandosi le tempie. "Quanto tempo é passato?"

 

"Dalla cena?" chiese Hannibal, e lui annuí. "Circa un'ora."

 

Will si mise a ridere ironicamente. Aveva perso un'intera ora, _di nuovo_.

 

"Cavolo."

 

Will lo sentí spegnere la TV, alzarsi, e poi Hannibal si accovacciò di fronte a lui. Will lasciò che sollevasse di poco la sua testa, e poi toccò la sua fronte senza esitazione. Will capì allora di avere la febbre, perché sentí le mani di Hannibal fredde sulla sua pelle.

 

"La febbre non é molto alta. Dimmi il tuo nome, il giorno e dove ti trovi," gli disse.

 

Hannibal lo aveva fatto la prima volta in cui gli aveva detto di avere avuto un blackout, quindi la cosa non lo sorprese.

 

"Il mio nome é Will Graham... É venerdí, e sono a Wolf Trap, in Virginia," declamó, guardandolo negli occhi.

 

L'altro annuí e, dopo un paio di secondi, spostò finalmente la mano dalla sua fronte.

 

"Probabilmente dovresti andare a letto presto. E prendere due pillole invece di una," gli disse, alzandosi.

 

Will annuí, e poi fece esattamente quello che gli era stato detto. Andò a letto dopo aver preso un paio di pillole. Sperò che la febbre si abbassasse, o avrebbe dovuto cancellare il viaggio.

 

Quando fu sul punto di addormentarsi, sentí il materasso muoversi per il peso di un altro corpo, ma anche quello non lo sorprese. Adesso si era abituato a dormire di fianco ad Hannibal...

****

Quando Will arrivó al complesso di bungalow, intuì che ci fossero già altre persone, visto il numero di auto nel parcheggio. Parcheggiò in uno degli ultimi posti, e poi prese la sua valigia, la borsa con il completo e l'attrezzatura da pesca, e provó a trasportare tutto sul vialetto acciottolato. Inizió a vedere i bungalow distribuiti sui due lati del vialetto, ma presto trovó ciò che stava cercando: quello che sembrava l'edificio principale, suddiviso in un piccolo ufficio con un cartello con la scritta 'reception' sulla porta, ed un altro grande edificio di legno che, Will suppose, era il salone in cui si sarebbe tenuta la festa.

 

"Salve. Sono Will Graham," disse alla donna che trovò nella reception, che sembrava a capo di tutto.

 

"Okay, signor Graham..." disse, guardando la lista fra le sue mani. "Sí, questo é lei. Bungalow diciotto," lei disse, ed una giovane ragazza prese le chiavi da dietro il bancone. "Susan la accompagnerà al suo bungalow. Si goda la permanenza, signor Graham."

 

La ragazza offrì il suo aiuto quando lui uscí e quasi inciampò facendo cadere la scatola con l'attrezzatura, quindi la diede a lei e la ringraziò.

 

"Eccolo," disse lei, aprendo il bungalow e lasciando la scatola su un tavolo all'interno. "Spero che si goda la permanenza!".

 

La ringraziò di nuovo e le diede una mancia. Quando se ne fu andata, lui entró, lasciò la borsa con il completo sul tavolo, ed appoggió a terra la valigia e la canna da pesca mentre stava iniziando a guardarsi attorno. Il bungalow era meraviglioso, fatto interamente di legno e molto spazioso. Aveva un letto largo, un tavolo di legno con due sedie vicino all'entrata, uno spazio con due poltrone ed un tavolino che dava sul caminetto ed anche una piccola cucina con una credenza ed un frigorifero.

 

"É adorabile," disse Hannibal, effettuando la sua solita apparizione.

 

Era stato con lui all'inizio del viaggio, lamentandosi come sempre della musica, quindi Will di controvoglia aveva lasciato che si sintonizzasse sulla stazione di musica classica, anche se stava iniziando ad apprezzarla. Ma era scomparso a metà del tragitto, e Will aveva passato il resto del viaggio da solo con i suoi pensieri.

 

"Lo è veramente," disse Will, sedendosi sul bordo del letto per provare il materasso. "Affittare e organizzare tutto questo dovrà essergli costato un occhio della testa"

 

Hannibal lo guardò e gli fece un sorriso sornione, a cui Will rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo, capendo il gioco di parole che aveva fatto involontariamente. Poi, procedette ad esaminare il frigo.

 

"Il buon vecchio Jack," disse Hannibal, e Will vide che era pieno di piccole bottiglie di alcolici.

 

"Sí, non farlo. Sai quanto costano queste qui?"

 

"Credo che la risposta esatta in questa situazione sia, niente."

 

Prese in mano un cartoncino e Will si alzò ed andò ad esaminarlo. Il cartoncino diceva ' _Siete invitati a servirvi con qualsiasi cosa vogliate. Jack & Bella._' Will sollevó un sopracciglio. Non avevano _veramente_ risparmiato su niente.

 

In quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta, e lui andò ad aprirla.

 

"Will," lo salutò Jack, e si strinsero la mano. "Mi hanno detto che eri arrivato."

 

"Sí, sono appena arrivato," disse Will, sorridendo lievemente. Era strano vedere Jack in abiti informali, quasi come se si fosse aspettato di vederlo indossare gli stessi completi che aveva al lavoro.

 

"Will, accomodati, mettiti dei vestiti più adatti, qualsiasi cosa. Le persone stanno già andando nella sala, ed il pranzo é tra..." disse, guardando il suo orologio. "Circa mezz'ora."

 

"Benissimo, ci saró."

 

Jack lo salutò e se ne andó. Quando Will chiuse la porta, si voltó e guardó la sua camicia ed i suoi pantaloni, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 

"Cosa c'é che non va nei miei vestiti?" chiese ad Hannibal, riferendosi al commento di Jack.

 

Hannibal stava versando un po' di quello che Will credeva fosse whisky in un bicchiere, e si limitó a sollevare le sopracciglia.

 

"Vuoi veramente andare là?"

 

Will non voleva andarci _per niente,_ quindi si limitò ad appendere il completo nell'armadio e poi lasciò Hannibal andandosi a fare una doccia veloce. E, visto che la festa di gala sarebbe stata durante la cena, si mise una camicia migliore con una giacca grigia.

 

Quando arrivò nella sala, vide che c'erano _molte_ più persone di quante avesse immaginato. Jack aveva detto che solo gli amici intimi sarebbero stati invitati, ma Will dubitó che la maggior parte di quelle persone fossero vicini alla famiglia o anche solo amici... Dopotutto, nemmeno lui era esattamente un amico intimo, ma vedeva Jack almeno una volta al giorno. Salutò Alana, Price, Zeller, Beverly e qualche altra persona che conosceva dall'FBI. E poi, vide qualcuno che fece rivoltare il suo stomaco.

 

"Will!" lo chiamò Jack, e gli fece un cenno perché si avvicinasse. "Will, questo é-"

 

"Dottor Chilton," disse, incapace di trattenersi.

 

Hannibal era accanto a lui, e non riuscì a guardarlo, ma sapeva che probabilmente stava fissando l'uomo. Lo psichiatra sembró sorpreso quando Will disse il suo nome.

 

"Vi conoscete?" chiese Jack, e Will si schiarí la voce, provando a nascondere il suo disappunto. Il disappunto _di Hannibal_.

 

"In realtà, no. Lo conosco solo di fama," disse, e dopotutto non era una bugia.

 

"Spero che abbia sentito solo cose buone!" scherzó, e Will forzó un sorriso quando lui si mise a ridere. "Beh, devo dire, anch'io ho sentito molto parlare di lei. É un onore incontrare finalmente il giovane e talentuoso profiler Will Graham."

 

Strinse la mano che Chilton gli stava offrendo, e dovette controllarsi per non stritolarla. Sapeva che non era il Frederick Chilton che aveva visto durante le sue allucinazioni, ma non poteva comunque evitare di provare antipatia per lui.

 

“La gente tende ad esagerare qualsiasi cosa,” disse, evitando il contatto visivo.

 

In quel momento, un cameriere si avvicinò a loro con un vassoio pieno di cibo. Tutti presero un canapè.

 

“Oh, questo è del caviale meraviglioso. Salmone, vero?” Chilton chiese a Jack dopo averlo mangiato.

 

“In realtà, non ne ho idea. È stata mia moglie a scegliere tutto il cibo, è lei l’esperta culinaria,” Jack gli disse.

 

“Beh, ha un gusto impeccabile. Anche se il migliore caviale che abbia mai assaggiato è stato quello di Sevruga. Squisito.”

 

“Sono certo che lei abbia imparato tutto sul finger food dai suoi pazienti all’Ospedale,” gli disse Will, non riuscendo a controllarsi, e sorseggiò tranquillamente dal bicchiere di vino che aveva preso all’entrata della sala.

 

Jack lo guardò accigliandosi, e Chilton sembrò perplesso, incerto su cosa rispondere. Will si voltò lievemente e vide che Hannibal stava sorridendo, mostrando i suoi denti.

 

“Ehm… Scusa Frederick, ma ci devi scusare, devo continuare ad accogliere gli ospiti. Continueremo a parlare più tardi, okay?” intervenne Jack, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Will e allontanandolo.

 

Chilton li salutò ed andò fra gli altri ospiti, e Will dentro di sé ringraziò Jack.

 

“Non sapevo che tu fossi amico di Chilton,” disse Will quando furono abbastanza distanti perchè non potesse sentirlo.

 

“Non lo sono. Ci siamo incontrati parecchie volte per dei casi, ma lui lavora con Alana ed ha modo di infiltrarsi,” spiegò Jack, e poi si fermò e si mise a guardarlo, serio. “Stai bene? Sembri… scosso. Voglio dire, più del solito,” gli disse, e Will sorrise senza entusiasmo.

 

“Sì, sto bene. Le interazioni sociali non sono il mio forte,” disse, bevendo dal suo bicchiere.

 

“Beh, quindi dovrei posticipare il momento in cui finalmente potrò presentarti a mia moglie, o…” chiese Jack.

 

Will sorrise, e poi prese un lungo sorso di vino.

 

“Adesso va bene.”

 

Lo guidò fra i tanti tavoli che stavano riempiendo la sala enorme, in cui alcune persone erano già sedute ed altre erano ancora in piedi a chiacchierare, mangiando qualche snack o bevendo. Raggiunsero quindi un gruppo di persone, al cui centro c’era una bella donna che Will immediatamente riconobbe come quella nelle foto che aveva Jack in ufficio, anche se ora sembrava più magra, forse come effetto collaterale della sua malattia.

 

“Bella,” disse Jack, baciandole la guancia e toccando lievemente la sua vita. “Questo è Will Graham. Will, questa è Bella.”

 

Quando lei si avvicinò, lui le prese la mano e ne baciò il dorso. Sembrava un gesto appropriato in quel momento, anche se non ricordava di averlo mai fatto dopo aver incontrato un’altra donna.

 

“ _Piacere_ , Will,” lei disse, e lui sorrise.

 

“ _Il piacere è tutto mio_ ,” rispose, lasciando la sua mano.

 

Bella fece un passo indietro e ritornò accanto a Jack, e loro si guardarono per un secondo.

 

“Non sapevo che parlassi italiano, Will,” gli disse Jack.

 

“Italiano? Io… Io non parlo italiano,” disse, mettendosi a ridere, pensando che stessero scherzando.

 

Hannibal era di fianco a lui, e Will lo guardò per un attimo, solo per avere la conferma che stesse sorridendo, divertito.

 

“Beh, allora parli un _buon_ non-italiano,” disse Bella, e i tre si misero a ridere, ma Will si sentì un po’ a disagio.

 

Quando si allontanò, si sedette a uno dei tavoli più distanti ed assaggiò un po’ del cibo che era già stato servito sul tavolo.

 

“Will.”

 

Sollevò lo sguardo e vide Alana, che si sedette sulla sedia di fianco a lui.

 

“Alana,” fece un cenno, e lui vide Hannibal piegarsi in avanti dalla sedia all’altro suo fianco.

 

“Come stai?” lei chiese, perché non avevano parlato nonostante si fossero visti all’arrivo.

 

“Sto bene. Sto solo un po’ in disparte,” confessò, e lei sorrise.

 

“Capisco cosa intendi. Credo di conoscere circa un trenta percento delle persone che sono qui.”

 

“Ne conosci _così_ tante?” disse Will, e lei si mise a ridere.

 

Alana prese un canapè da uno dei piatti sul tavolo.

 

“Abigail mi ha detto che le vostre sedute stanno andando bene?” le chiese, cambiando discorso.

 

“Sì,” lei disse dopo aver sorseggiato dal suo bicchiere di vino. “Credo che stia andando molto meglio. Probabilmente proporrò la sua uscita fra qualche settimana, forse fra un paio di mesi.”

 

Will si sentì nuovamente ansioso, come succedeva ogni volta che pensava a quel momento.

 

“Mi ha detto che tu sei andato a trovarla. È molto gentile da parte tua. E a lei fa enormemente bene,” gli disse, e lui le sorrise lievemente.

 

“Non c’è problema. Mi piace molto andare a trovarla, è una brava ragazza.”

 

Alana annuì trovandosi d’accordo, ed entrambi bevvero dai rispettivi bicchieri. Will guardò alla sua destra e vide che Hannibal era scomparso.

 

Quando tutti ebbero finito di mangiare, Jack annunciò che erano liberi di fare qualsiasi cosa volessero, e che a loro disposizione c'erano varie attività: arrampicata, canottaggio, pesca, vari sport... Alcune persone decisero di ritornare al loro bungalow e riposare, un altro piccolo gruppo decise di rimanere nella sala per finire (o iniziare) i loro drink, ed altri, principalmente chi aveva bambini, annunciarono che sarebbero andati a fare una partita di football. Jack si avvicinó a lui quando le persone iniziarono ad andarsene, e gli chiese se avesse voluto andare a pescare, e Will accettò con gioia; era l'unica cosa che era impaziente di fare in quel weekend. Quindi andò nel suo bungalow ed indossò i suoi vecchi pantaloni, un maglione e la giacca da pescatore, e si mise un berretto, visto che stava cominciando a fare freddo.

 

Andarono a pescare con una coppia e pochi altri, ma visto che le barche erano per due persone, Jack e Will andarono insieme e remarono da soli fino al centro del lago. Potevano ancora sentire persone urlare e ridere dalla terraferma, ma Will si sentì immediatamente meglio l'attimo in cui furono in acqua. Si sentiva sempre a suo agio quando andava a pescare, ma questo non era dovuto all' _atto_ di pescare in se; c’era qualcosa di particolare nell’essere lì, in un fiume o in un lago, a sentire il rumore dell’acqua, solo lui e la natura... Anche se in quel momento c'era anche Jack, si sentì per la prima volta da mesi in pace con il mondo.

 

Passarono qualche ora a pescare e parlarono molto poco, e dovettero tornare a riva quando il Sole stava iniziando a tramontare.

 

"Mia moglie mi ucciderà se arriverò in ritardo alla nostra festa," disse Jack mentre stavano trascinando la barca fuori dall'acqua.

 

Quando ritornarono al complesso, Jack andó per una strada diversa e Will ritornò nel suo bungalow ed inizió a prepararsi per la festa. Si fece un'altra doccia, perché anche se non avevano pescato nessun pesce, lui puzzava _veramente_ tanto. Poi, uscí e si vestì con il suo nuovo completo. Quando si guardò allo specchio, si sentì strano, come se stesse indossando gli abiti di un'altra persona, ma dovette ammettere che stava veramente bene. Si voltó per prendere le scarpe e trovò lí Hannibal, che lo guardava con un'espressione strana.

 

"Come sto?" gli chiese Will, sollevando le braccia.

 

"Sei..." inizió a dire Hannibal, ma poi si zittí.

 

"Sono ridicolo, vero? Avrei dovuto comprare qualcosa di meno formale..."

 

"Sei perfetto."

 

Will lo guardó di nuovo e annuí, sentendosi arrossire per il complimento. In quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta, e lui ringraziò l'interruzione. Aprì la porta e trovò sulla soglia Beverly, che stava indossando un incredibile vestito blu senza spalline.

 

"Wow", lei disse, guardandolo sorridendo. "Scusa, é il bungalow di James Bond?" scherzó, e lui rise, senza fare contatto visivo.

 

"Stai veramente bene, Beverly. Dammi un secondo," disse, indicando i suoi piedi nudi.

 

Quando fu pronto, andarono insieme in sala. Le persone stavano iniziando nuovamente ad aggregarsi, ma questa volta in abiti più formali. La decorazione era completamente cambiata ed era incredibile, con lanterne, fiori e decorazioni di ogni tipo ovunque. I tavoli erano stato spostati al lato sinistro della sala, e sul lato destro c'era un altare con sedie pieghevoli di fronte ad esso. Sembrava un matrimonio... perché fu proprio quello ad accadere. Jack e Bella rinnovarono i loro voti con una cerimonia bella ed emozionante in cui molte persone si misero a piangere. Dopotutto, ora Bella stava bene... ma chi sapeva dove sarebbe stata fra un anno, o anche fra pochi mesi.

 

Quando la cerimonia terminò, i camerieri e le persone dello staff iniziarono a prendere le sedie mentre tutti si spostarono ai tavoli. Una volta che tutti si furono seduti, il cibo inizió a fluire dalla cucina. Hannibal apparve più volte per criticare qualche piatto, ed una volta Will si mise persino a ridacchiare ad una sua battuta. Beverly gli chiese cosa ci fosse di così divertente, e lui dovette dirle la battuta, dopo la quale lei si limitó a sorridere e continuò a mangiare. Ma a parte quel piccolo incidente, lui e Beverly in effetti parlarono molto, e Will non si sentí eccessivamente a disagio, eccetto quando le persone attorno a loro provarono a fare conversazione facendo domande riguardo il loro lavoro, o da quanto tempo fossero una coppia, domanda dopo la quale Will abbassava lo sguardo e Beverly si metteva a ridere e chiariva che non lo erano.

 

Quando la cena finalmente terminò dopo così tanti piatti che Will ne aveva perso il conto, un amico di Jack e Bella si alzó dalla sedia e fece un discorso. Altre persone lo seguirono, e la cosa finí qualche minuto dopo, quando Jack stesso si alzó e ringraziò tutti per essere venuti... e poi annunciò l'inizio della _vera_ festa. L'intensità delle luci venne abbassata, e partí la musica. Non l'aveva notato, ma un largo spazio vuoto che fungeva da pista da ballo aveva preso il posto dell'altare. Tutti iniziarono ad alzarsi e seguirono Jack e Bella al ritmo della musica.

 

Will guardó Beverly con la coda dell'occhio, sperando che lei non volesse ballare, ma lei stava solo osservando tutto mentre rideva e sorrideva. Ma questo non durò a lungo, perché dopo un paio di canzoni, inizió una lenta ballata, e Beverly mise una mano sulla sua spalla.

 

"Dai, questa la _dobbiamo_ ballare," lei disse, alzandosi.

 

"Cosa? No, no, io... io non ballo," disse, scuotendo la testa.

 

"Will, é Elvis Presley. Non si dice di no a Elvis."

 

Will aprì la bocca per rifiutarsi di nuovo, ma sentí Hannibal al suo fianco.

 

"Lascia fare a me," disse guardandolo, chiedendogli il permesso.

 

Will esitò per un momento, ma poi annuí lievemente, ed Hannibal sorrise. Prese la mano di Beverly, e lei fu un po' sorpresa dal fatto che avesse cambiato idea.

 

Will si alzò e li seguì fino alla pista da ballo, poi rimase sul lato, a guardarli. Hannibal fece fare a Beverly una piccola giravolta quando trovarono uno spazio libero, e quando lei si mise a ridere, Will sorrise. Poi, iniziarono a seguire il ritmo della ballata. I loro movimenti, cosí semplici eppure così belli, presto lo ipnotizzarono... E poi, quando Beverly fu con la schiena rivolta a lui, Hannibal guardó direttamente verso di lui, ed a Will sembrò che sotto di lui non ci fosse niente, nessun pavimento che lo sosteneva. Chiuse gli occhi, e quando li riaprì si ritrovò improvvisamente di fronte ad Hannibal, e si stava muovendo al ritmo della canzone. Sapeva che era impossibile, visto che era Beverly a danzare con Hannibal... O era lui a ballare con lei...?

 

Ma in un qualche modo, sentí la mano sinistra di Hannibal avvolgere la sua mano destra, e l'altra appoggiarsi sulla sua vita, e smise di farsi domande. Hannibal quindi sorrise, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e lui _capí_ che nemmeno lui stava vedendo Beverly. Will lasciò che Hannibal lo guidasse, e gli sembrò di galleggiare, come se niente fosse reale... Ma ormai _cosa_ era reale? Non lo sapeva, ed in quel momento, non gli importava. Ad un certo punto, pensó di non riuscire più a sostenere lo sguardo di Hannibal, ed abbassó gli occhi, sopraffatto. Hannibal lo tirò più vicino a sé e Will si lasciò cadere sulla sua spalla. Sentí il tessuto della sua uniforme da prigione contro la sua guancia e chiuse gli occhi. Will avvolse la sua mano attorno al suo collo, e si abbandonò all'oscillazione ipnotica, al tocco della guancia di Hannibal sulla sua nuca, ed alla sensazione di essere solo loro due, senza niente e nessuno attorno a loro.

 

Quando la canzone finí, lui aprí gli occhi e si ritrovó con Beverly fra le braccia. Fece un passo indietro, un po' a disagio, ma lei gli sorrise.

 

"É stato grande! Ho _sempre_ voluto ballare questa canzone," lei disse, ed uscirono dalla pista.

 

Will non riusciva a spiegare quello che era appena accaduto, ma decise ancora una volta di non farsi domande. Invece, si limitó a prendere un whisky e, quando nessuno stava guardando, prese una pillola per l'emicrania che stava iniziando a farsi largo nella sua testa.

****

Quando ritornò al bungalow, si appoggió alla porta, e fu tentato di lasciarsi scivolare a terra. Era veramente stanco, ed era abbastanza certo di avere qualche linea di febbre. In più, era anche lievemente ubriaco.

 

La prima cosa che fece fu, invece, andare davanti al caminetto ed accendere il fuoco con la poca legna che era già presente. Era una notte fredda, e anche se nel bungalow non si congelava, lui aveva comunque freddo.

 

"É stata una serata interessante," disse Hannibal, apparendo dietro di lui.

 

Will si alzò, osservando le fiamme che stavano già consumando la legna, ed annuí lievemente senza voltarsi verso di lui. 'Interessante' era una parola abbastanza accurata per descrivere alcune delle cose che erano successe quella sera, come vedere Zeller decisamente troppo ubriaco ballare con la cravatta annodata attorno alla fronte.

 

"Vuoi un ultimo drink? Non é la stessa cosa gustarlo attraverso di te rispetto che berlo io stesso, e preferirei non bere da solo," gli disse.

 

Will non capí esattamente cosa volesse dire, ma si limitó ad annuire di nuovo, ancora ipnotizzato dal fuoco. Si tolse la giacca del completo e la lasciò dietro ad una delle poltrone mentre Hannibal stava preparando i drink nella piccola cucina del bungalow. Si tirò su le maniche della camicia e poi Hannibal apparve accanto a lui, offrendogli un bicchiere di whisky.

 

"Grazie," disse quasi in un sussurro, e per qualche ragione, la sua stessa voce gli suonò strana.

 

Bevvero un sorso dai loro bicchieri, stando di fronte al caminetto e lasciando che le fiamme li scaldassero.

 

"Potrei facilmente aggiungere questo posto al mio palazzo mentale. É senza dubbio bellissimo e tranquillo."

 

"Il tuo palazzo mentale?" chiese Will, guardandolo per la prima volta.

 

Il fuoco illuminò Hannibal, e creò ombre danzanti sulla sua faccia.

 

"Il luogo nella mia mente in cui sono solito ritirarmi. Per dimenticare... e per ricordare," disse, guardandolo e bevendo dal bicchiere.

 

"Tutto quello di cui ho bisogno é un fiume. Porto indietro la mia testa, chiudo gli occhi e mi immergo nella quiete del fiume..." confessò.

 

"Come quando stai pescando," Hannibal intuí, e lui annuí lievemente.

 

Will prosciugò il suo bicchiere e lo lasciò sul tavolino tra le due poltrone, dietro di loro. Mise le mani nelle tasche e sospiró, guardando il fuoco. Poi, si ricordó il ballo alla festa, e di come si fosse sentito... Sembrava che fosse successo in un sogno, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che era stato reale... O il più reale possibile ricordando che era un'allucinazione. Will si voltò a guardare Hannibal, e si chiese ancora una volta _come_ potesse essere un prodotto della sua mente. Come poteva essere lui quello a immaginare tutto quando tutto sembrava _cosí_ reale. Will osservò la sua uniforme grigia ed il modo in cui si stropicciava sui gomiti e sulla vita. Poi guardó il suo viso, e la linea della sua mascella e l'accenno di barba che la copriva. Guardó anche gli zigomi affilati, e le ciocche di capelli che cadevano sulla sua fronte, e guardó anche il modo in cui si aprivano di poco le sue labbra per bere il whisky, ed il movimento che faceva il suo pomo d’Adamo quando deglutiva. Ricordó quando lo aveva toccato per la prima volta nella sua cucina, e poi si chiese come sarebbe stato baciarlo, percepirlo con le sue labbra.

 

Will avrebbe potuto dare la colpa all'alcool, o alla lieve febbre, ma alla fine, quando si mosse, lo fece perché lui aveva bisogno di sapere, lui _voleva_ sapere.

 

Si mosse di poco per mettersi di fronte a lui e sollevò la sua mano destra. Hannibal si voltò a guardarlo, ma non si mosse e non disse niente quando Will toccò la sua guancia e lo fece voltare ancora di più nella sua direzione. Will si piegò lentamente verso di lui, ed in quel momento sentí il cuore battere più forte di quanto avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita, ma non si fermó, non quando era così vicino. Will chiuse gli occhi prima di toccare le labbra di Hannibal con le sue... E le _sentí_. Fu solo un lieve sfioramento, labbra contro labbra, ma per la seconda volte quella sera gli sembrò che il pavimento fosse scomparso da sotto i suoi piedi, e l'unica cosa che lo stesse trattenendo fosse Hannibal e la pelle che stava toccando con le sue mani e con le sue labbra.

 

Quando Will arretró, aprì lentamente gli occhi e si sentì un po' di vertigini, ma provó comunque a concentrarsi sul volto di Hannibal, che era così vicino. Non spostò la mano dalla sua guancia né la rimosse immediatamente. Invece, si leccó le labbra indolentemente, e gustó di nuovo il whisky sulla sua lingua, come se lo avesse appena sorseggiato. Hannibal lo stava guardando intensamente e Will sostenne il suo sguardo, ma nessuno dei due si mosse o disse niente. Riusciva a sentire la pelle di Hannibal sotto ai suoi polpastrelli, e quando iniziò a sembrare che stesse bruciando, fece scivolare lentamente le sue dita. Nel momento in cui il contatto si ruppe e non poté più percepirlo, sentí improvvisamente la fatica e l'emicrania colpirlo come una marea.

 

Si giró ed andò in bagno, dove prese due aspirine. Poi, si tolse i vestiti e li lanciò sopra la valigia quando ritornó nella stanza principale. Improvvisamente non ebbe più la forza per fare nient'altro, quindi non si preoccupò di mettersi una maglietta e si limitó ad andare sotto le coperte, sentendo lo sguardo di Hannibal fisso su di lui per tutto il tempo.

 

Will si addormentò troppo velocemente, e quella notte, non fece alcun sogno.

 

_Quando Will si addormentò, Hannibal portò i due bicchieri in cucina, e poi si diresse verso una delle poltrone e si sedette, guardandolo di tanto in tanto. Non si aspettava che Will facesse quello che aveva appena fatto. In quel momento realizzó che, anche se condividevano quella forte connessione, non poteva interamente predire le sue azioni. E quello lo confuse e lo rallegrò contemporaneamente._

 

_C'era qualcosa che lo tormentava, e cioè che stesse iniziando a sentire cose che non aveva mai provato, non così forte. Quella notte, si era sentito più confuso di quanto lo fosse mai stato in tutta la sua vita, ed a quello non era abituato. Di solito faceva cose con uno scopo, o per vedere cosa sarebbe successo, e poteva prevedere o venire sorpreso dal risultato. Ma niente gli aveva causato quella confusione prima di quel momento._

 

_Comunque, c'era ancora qualcosa che, dopo quello che era accaduto quella notte, sapeva con certezza; il tempo di stare al gioco con l'idea di Will sul fatto che lui fosse un'allucinazione era arrivato alla fine. Anche se avrebbe compromesso tutti i suoi piani, era tempo per Will di accettare che tutto ciò che gli stava accadendo fosse reale..._


	9. Capitolo 9

Quando Will si sveglió, capí immediatamente di essere solo nel letto. Aprì gli occhi e guardó alla sua destra, dove si stava abituando a trovare Hannibal, ma lo spazio era vuoto. Si alzó con difficoltà ed andò in bagno per farsi una doccia.

 

Il giorno prima era rimasto al complesso di bungalow fino a pranzo, ma si era rifiutato di rimanere oltre quando Jack aveva insistito. Gli disse di dover iniziare a correggere i compiti e gli esami dei suoi studenti, e non era una bugia, ma la verità era che tutta la socializzazione che aveva fatto gli sarebbe bastata per settimane. Quando finalmente arrivò a Wolf Trap, i cani lo accolsero con entusiasmo, e notó che Hannibal quel giorno non era ancora mai apparso. Will inizió a chiedersi se fosse arrabbiato per il bacio, ma non lo poteva sapere...

 

Questo é il motivo per cui, quando uscì dal bagno e vide Hannibal in cucina, tirò un sospiro di sollievo che non sapeva di stare trattenendo. In quel momento, si chiese quando la sua vita avesse iniziato a ruotare attorno alla sua allucinazione.

 

"Buongiorno," disse Will cercando di comportarsi normalmente, e si diresse verso la credenza per prendere le tazze, i piatti e tutto quello che sarebbe servito.

 

"Buongiorno."

 

Preparò la tavola mentre Hannibal stava cucinando, e poi si sedette, aspettando che arrivasse anche lui. Will lo osservò mentre stava finendo, e provó a dedurre qualcosa dai suoi movimenti, ma non riuscì a capire nulla. Alla fine raggiunse la tavola con dei pancakes e molte altre cose in accompagnamento, ed iniziarono a mangiare in silenzio. Will lo guardó con la coda dell'occhio, e notó che la mente di Hannibal sembrava essere altrove.

 

"Va tutto bene?" chiese alla fine, quando smise di provare a leggere la sua espressione.

 

Hannibal sollevò lo sguardo dai suoi pancakes e lo fissó prima di deglutire. Poi, prese con calma il suo caffé e ne bevve un sorso.

 

"Credo che dobbiamo parlare," disse alla fine.

 

"La mia allucinazione mi sta lasciando?" scherzó Will, ma quello riportó automaticamente alla sua mente il bacio e lui si pentí delle sue parole, quindi si schiarí la gola.

 

Hannibal appoggió la tazza sul tavolo, serio.

 

"Lo credi veramente?" gli chiese quindi, e Will si acciglió.

 

"Credere a cosa?"

 

"Che io sia un'allucinazione," chiarí, e lo guardó negli occhi. "Che sia solo una creazione della tua mente."

 

Will lo osservò per un momento, e poi scoppiò a ridere.

 

"Aspetta, non starai provando a farmi credere che tu sia reale, vero?"

 

"Forse é ora che tu accetti la realtà."

 

Lui sorrise sarcastico e si alzò, portando il suo pancake mangiato a metà e la sua tazza in cucina, e li lasció sul bancone. Improvvisamente non aveva più appetito. Sentí Hannibal alzarsi e camminare verso di lui.

 

"Will, ascolta-"

 

"No."

 

Will afferró il bancone con entrambe le mani, sentendo la rabbia ribollire dentro di lui.

 

"Non lo dire _mai_ più. Non capisco come cavolo _questo_ sia possibile, o come funzioni, ma almeno _so_ che non é reale," disse, calcando le ultime parole.

 

Will ci aveva pensato molte volte, ed una delle sue peggiori paure era diventata quella di perdersi nella sua mente e non distinguere più la realtà dalla finzione. Era ancora in grado di farlo, ma non sapeva per quanto tempo ancora ci sarebbe riuscito, ed il fatto che la sua allucinazione volesse convincerlo del contrario lo terrorizzava.

 

Quando finalmente si fu calmato, si spostò dal bancone. Hannibal gli era accanto e lui sostenne il suo sguardo per un secondo prima di voltarsi per andare in bagno a prendere un'aspirina.

****

Visto che le lezioni all'università erano interrotte per le vacanze natalizie, passó la giornata correggendo i compiti che aveva assegnato ai suoi studenti qualche settimana prima. Si era aspettato che Hannibal scomparisse dopo la loro discussione, ma invece, come se volesse avvalorare la sua tesi, passó la maggior parte della giornata con lui. Andò insieme a lui a portare a spasso i cani, si sedette sul divano a leggere un libro mentre lui stava lavorando, e passó lì anche la maggior parte del pomeriggio.

 

Quella notte, quando andò a dormire, ebbe un incubo che aveva già fatto qualche volta la settimana precedente, uno in cui uccideva un'altra persona. Stava aspettando in auto quando l'uomo arrivò, e lui gli tagliò la gola senza esitazione, senza che l'uomo si accorgesse della sua presenza. Si sveglió quando, nel sogno, portó la sua mano alla bocca e leccó una parte del sangue. Si sedette, ansimando e tremando, ed aspettò fino a quando fu abbastanza certo di non svenire se si fosse alzato. Quando lo fece, si cambiò la maglietta, lanciando quella fradicia a terra, e ritornó a letto trovandovi Hannibal. Si stava appoggiando sul gomito, e lo stava guardando come se si stesse assicurando che tutto andasse bene. Will si mise sotto alle coperte e sospiró, sentendo i residui dell'incubo scivolare fuori dalla sua mente.

 

Hannibal finalmente dopo qualche secondo si distese, ed appoggió la testa sul cuscino. Will sapeva che lo stava fissando, ma rimase a faccia in su, guardando il soffitto nell'oscurità... fino a quando sentí il respiro di Hannibal farsi più pesante e la curva del materasso diventare meno accentuata. Solo allora si voltó sul lato per guardarlo, e lo osservò, illuminato dalla luce della luna. Il suo viso era calmo e rilassato, in contrasto con come era stato tutto il giorno in seguito alla discussione. I suoi capelli cadevano sulla fronte e sul cuscino, e Will sollevò una mano per accarezzarli, ma si fermò, esitante. Lasciò per un attimo la mente vagare sulla possibilità che lui fosse reale, sulle implicazioni della cosa. Avrebbe voluto dire che tutto quello che avevano condiviso durante quei mesi era stato reale. Che lui stava condividendo la sua vita con un uomo, con un serial killer, con _Hannibal Lecter_. Ma nonostante avesse questa considerazione in mente, nell'attimo in cui la pensó, in realtà desideró che fosse vera, così chiuse gli occhi stringendoli, cancellando quel pensiero dalla sua mente.

 

Quando riaprì gli occhi, guardó di nuovo Hannibal. In quel momento, avrebbe voluto toccarlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa; avrebbe voluto _sentirsi_ nel modo in cui si sentiva quando erano in contatto... Ma scacció il pensiero. Invece afferró le lenzuola, e stette faccia a faccia con lui, fino a quando lentamente si riaddormentò.

****

_Quando Hannibal si sveglió quella mattina, si concentró sulla casa di Will come al solito. Lo ritrovò che stava ancora dormendo nel suo letto, e lo comprese totalmente, considerando che un incubo lo aveva svegliato nel cuore della notte. Quindi andò in cucina ed iniziò_ _ad estrarre tutto_ _dalla credenza facendo il minor rumore possibile... Ma improvvisamente, il suono di una porta che si apriva lo distrasse, e si ritrovó a Baltimora._

 

_"Buongiorno!" lo salutò Chilton, ed il suo stomaco si rivoltò per il disgusto. Se era_ _così allegro,_ _non gli sarebbe piaciuto_ _ciò_ _che stava per dire. "_ _Il giorno è finalmente ritornato._ _Il giorno delle pulizie!"_

 

_Hannibal si alzò dallo sgabello e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, inclinando di poco la testa. Quell'uomo richiedeva più pazienza di quanta fosse abituato ad avere... E lui era un uomo_ molto _paziente._

 

_Quando fu ammanettato ai fori nel vetro e lo staff inizió ad entrare nella sua stanza, vide con la_ _coda_ _dell'occhio Chilton che stava ficcanasando dappertutto, come al solito. Prese i libri che aveva vicino al letto e li aprì. Poi, andò verso i disegni che erano sul tavolo ed iniziò a prenderli ad uno ad uno, toccandoli senza fare attenzione. Hannibal sentí la familiare rabbia sorgere dentro di lui, ma si mantenne impassibile._

 

_"Sai, é così ingiusto che tu abbia così tanto talento. Un tale spreco..." disse Chilton, avvicinandosi ed apparendo nel suo campo visivo. "Chi sono loro?" chiese, indicando il disegno che aveva fra le mani. In esso, uno uomo era sdraiato su un letto mentre un altro si stava chinando su di lui; erano Achille e Patroclo._

 

_Guardó le sue dita, che toccavano il disegno senza alcuna cura... E poi_ _gli balzò in mente un'idea;_ _aveva l'opportunità perfetta, proprio d_ _i fronte_ _a lui. Sarebbe stato un lavoro approssimativo, visto che non lo aveva pianificato, ma non sapeva quando gli si sarebbe presentata un'altra opportunità... quindi decise che avrebbe dovuto_ _funzionare lo stesso._

 

_"Lo devi piegare un po' di più," disse, fingendo_ _di_ _non riuscire a vedere bene il disegno._

 

_Chilton riaggiustò il disegno fra le sue mani, e quando lo fece,_ _spostò_ _anche il corpo più vicino a lui... esattamente_ _di_ _quanto gli serviva. Hannibal fece un movimento improvviso e diede un calcio a Chilton il più forte che poté con il ginocchio sinistro,_ _scagl_ _iando l'uomo contro il vetro. Non appena lo fece, si lanciò_ _addosso a_ _lui per quanto le manette lo permettessero, e colpì il petto di Chilton con la spalla, intrappolandolo tra il suo corpo ed il vetro. Il suo piano era di bloccarlo ed attaccarlo con qualsiasi cosa avesse a disposizione, molto probabilmente i denti, ma prima che potesse fare un altro movimento, la guardia che era al_ _di à del vetro strattonò_ _le sue manette e_ lo _sbatté contro il vetro_. _Chilton cadde a terra, ed iniziò ad allontanarsi a carponi, terrorizzato. Un'altra_ _guardia_ _si avvicinó a lui da dietro, e lui sentí una puntura dietro il collo._

 

_Si strattonò più forte che poté, liberandosi dalla guardia che lo stava afferrando da fuori e colpendo l'altra con la nuca. In quel momento, inizió a perdere le forze. Provó a combattere l'effetto del sedativo, ma sentí che le gambe non lo reggevano più. Le guardie si ripresero e lo immobilizzarono di nuovo, ma quella volta non riuscì ad opporsi, perché stava cadendo nell'abbraccio dell'oscurità._

 

_Quando riaprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che vide fu il suo soffitto, quindi capí_ _di essere_ _disteso sul suo letto. Provó a sedersi, ma_ _notò di non poter_ _sollevare le mani... o le gambe. In effetti, non poteva muoversi_ per niente _. Sentí le cinghie legate strette attorno alle sue caviglie,_ _ai_ _polsi,_ _al_ _le gambe ed_ _al_ _petto, che lo bloccavano sul letto. Aveva la maschera sulla faccia, quindi_ _nel momento in cui_ _gridò per lo sforzo di_ _av_ _e_ _r provato_ _a muoversi, ne uscì un suono ancora più gutturale._

 

_"Spero che tu sia comodo, perché starai in questa posizione per ventiquattro ore."_

 

_Sollevó di poco la testa per guardare Chilton, che era dall'altra parte del vetro con qualche guardia che aspettava fuori dalla stanza. Sembrava_ molto _arrabbiato, e Hannibal sperò almeno di avergli_ _procur_ _ato un po' di dolore. Aveva mancato_ _del tutto_ _il suo obiettivo, che era quello di fargli del male affinché potesse dimostrare a Will che lui non era per niente un'allucinazione... Ma almeno, aveva spaventato Chilton._

 

_"Buona giornata,_ Dottore _," sputò Chilton._

 

_Quando tutti ebbero lasciato la stanza, provó a muovere di poco le sue_ _mani_ _, ma era impossibile. Le cinghie stavano affondando nella sua pelle ed erano così strette che era_ _certo_ _Chilton le avesse fatte stringere dagli infermieri più di quanto fosse permesso._

 

_Pensò che passare ventiquattr'ore in quella posizione sarebbe stato un po' spiacevole... ma non aveva intenzione di stare lì, ovviamente. Hannibal provó a concentrarsi su Will, ma_ _notò_ _che_ _la cosa_ _era più difficile del solito, visto che il sedativo non aveva ancora perso del tutto il suo effetto. Brontoló e fece cadere la sua testa sul cuscino. Ci riprovò, e quando aprí gli occhi, vide il salotto di Will per un secondo, ma non riuscì a mantenerlo a lungo, e_ _quello_ _scomparve attorno a lui. Poi_ _con la coda dell'occhio vide qualcosa di confuso_ _e si voltó trovando il piccolo cane di nome Buster che stava venendo verso di lui. Si accigliò e vide nuovamente il salotto di Will solo per un attimo... ma il cane_ _costituiva_ _un'immagine più chiara. Buster si fermó di fianco al suo letto,_ _appoggiò_ _le sue zampe anteriori sul materasso e guaí. Si avvicinó alla mano di Hannibal e leccó le sue dita._ _Quello_ _schiarí di poco la sua mente, e lui sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre,_ _ritornando ad essere_ _in grado di pensare meglio. Si concentró nuovamente su Will e finalmente l'ospedale scomparve e si ritrovó in salotto. Si sentì sollevato quando vide che le cinghie e la maschera non l'avevano seguito._

 

_"Beh, guarda chi c'é," disse Will. Era seduto a tavola con i compiti dell'università sparsi su di essa. "Cosa é successo stamattina?"_

 

_"Cosa_ _intendi?_ _" chiese, temendo che avesse visto qualcosa._

 

_Si sedette sul suo divano, guardando l'orologio sulla libreria e vedendo che era quasi ora di pranzo. Buster si avvicinó nuovamente a lui, ed Hannibal sorrise. Prese il cane, lo mise sulle ginocchia ed appoggió la mano sulla sua schiena, anche se non era certo che_ _per_ _i cani_ _fosse una cosa gradevole._

 

_"Quando mi sono svegliato c'erano molte cose fuori dalla credenza, ma tu non c'eri più."_

 

_Ricordó che aveva iniziato a preparare la colazione, ma poi aveva lasciato tutto a metà a causa dell'interruzione._

 

_"Sí... Ho avuto un contrattempo."_

 

_Will scosse la testa alla sua spiegazione vaga, ma in quel momento sembró notare il cane sulle sue ginocchia._

 

_"Ci é salito da solo?" gli chiese._

 

_Hannibal scrollò le spalle, quindi Will aggrottò le sopracciglia_ _ed_ _alla fine ritornó ai suoi compiti._

 

_Passó tutta la giornata provando a stare con Will per non dover tornare alla realtà della sua stanza, e ci riuscì quasi del tutto. Per stare lì doveva concentrarsi, e non era facile mantenere la concentrazione per così tanto tempo, specialmente perché quando sentiva se stesso ritornare a Baltimora, percepiva le cinghie attorno alle sue caviglie ed i polsi fargli male. Quindi toccò il cane nei momenti in cui sembrava scivolare via, e questo lo aiutó a rimanere lí. Perse la concentrazione e ri_ _entrò_ _nel suo corpo solo una volta,_ _ritornando_ _da Will il più velocemente possibile quando ebbe recuperato la sua concentrazione._

 

_"Sei stato qui per_ tutto _il giorno, vero?" gli chiese Will tutto ad un tratto mentre stavano cenando._

 

_Hannibal si fermò per un attimo con il bicchiere di vino fra le labbra, e poi ne bevve un sorso._

 

_"Sí, credo di averlo fatto."_

 

_"Di solito scompari ad un certo punto della giornata," disse, ma sembrava che stesse pensando ad alta voce, perché non lo stava guardando. "Forse questo è lo stadio finale prima di perdere del tutto la testa: vedere la mia allucinazione ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro."_

 

_"O forse la nostra connessione si sta rafforzando," disse, diretto._

 

_Will lo guardó per un attimo, e poi continuò a tagliare il pezzo di carne nel suo piatto. Hannibal sospiró; chiaramente quello non era il modo per convincerlo._

 

_Quando ebbero finito, si spostarono verso i divani con un whisky al posto del vino. Hannibal accese la TV e cercò qualcosa che lo aiutasse a distrarre la sua mente per un po', e Will prese un libro dai suoi scaffali. Ma poc_ _o dopo,_ _inizió a sentire le cinghie affondare nella sua pelle, e strinse il telecomando senza riuscire ad evitarlo. Chiuse gli occhi, strinse la mascella e sentí il suo cuore accelerare. Doveva sopportarlo, perché non poteva ritornare nel suo corpo, alla costrizione, non ancora..._

 

_"Hannibal?" sentí la voce di Will echeggiare come se fosse molto distante da lui. "Va tutto bene?"_

 

_In quel momento, qualcosa toccò la sua spalla e la sua concentrazione si ruppe. Aprì i suoi occhi e si ritrovó a Baltimora... con Will accanto a lui. L_ _ui lo_ _guardó con gli occhi spalancati, probabilmente a causa della confusione, e fece un passo indietro. Hannibal distolse lo sguardo da lui e fissó il muro, deglutendo e provando a muovere di poco le sue mani, perché le ferite stavano iniziando ad infastidirlo._

 

_"Cosa... Cosa ti hanno fatto...?" Will chiese in un sussurro._

 

_Lasciò che la sua mente raggiungesse quella di Will, e sentí la sua strabiliante empatia fluire attraverso di lui, facendogli_ provare _la rabbia e l'umiliazione di Hannibal. Finalmente lo guardó e si concentrò... Apparirono nuovamente nel suo salotto, seduti ai rispettivi posti come se niente fosse successo. Will lo stava guardando, probabilmente_ _in attesa di_ _una spiegazione, quindi_ _lui_ _scrollò le spalle._

 

_"Stavo provando a fare qualcosa ed é andata male," disse Hannibal, come se quella fosse una spiegazione valida._

 

_Will si alzò ed andò verso di lui, afferró la sua mano destra senza chiedere il permesso e tirò su la manica, esponendo le ferite sul suo polso. Hannibal toccò la mano di Will con delicatezza, guardandolo negli occhi._

 

_"Non é niente."_

 

_"_ No _che non é niente!" disse, alzando la voce e facendo un passo indietro. "Sei stato così tutto il giorno, avresti potuto dirmelo."_

 

_Will andò nella sua camera da letto senza aspettare una risposta, ed Hannibal sospiró, credendo che fosse di nuovo arrabbiato con lui e fosse andato a rinchiudersi in camera. Ma lui ritornó qualche secondo dopo, portando con_ _sè_ _un kit per il primo soccorso. Lo appoggió sul tavolino di legno, e si inginocchiò sul tappeto, di fronte a lui._

 

_"Will, dai..."_

 

_"Non-" disse, anticipando quello che stava per dire._

 

_Quindi Hannibal si zittí, e lo osservò mentre stava prendendo l'alcool, la garza e tutto quello che gli sarebbe servito._

 

_"Tirali su," gli disse, indicando i risvolti_ _de_ _i pantaloni dell'uniforme._

 

_Fece quello che gli era stato detto e li tirò su esponendo le caviglie. Quando la garza imbevuta d'alcool toccò la pelle graffiata, chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, ma non si mosse. Will pulí la ferita con cura, tamponandola e premendo la garza molto lievemente. Hannibal osservò la testa di Will_ _e le oscillazioni_ _dei suoi riccioli quando si muoveva, concentrato sul suo lavoro, e si chiese come sarebbe stato allungare la sua mano e fare scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli. Quando Will ebbe finito di pulire le ferite, mise un cerotto su ogni gamba, e solo allora sollevó lo sguardo._

 

_"Okay, adesso i polsi."_

 

_"Will, non credo che questo avrà qualche effetto sul mio corpo," disse, ma si tirò comunque su le maniche._

 

_Will prese la sua mano anche con più cautela di quanto aveva fatto con le sue caviglie, e la voltó cosicché avesse il palmo rivolto verso l'alto. Hannibal pensó che Will non gli avrebbe risposto, visto che sembrava molto concentrato sul lavoro._

 

_"Beh, é confortante, non é vero?"_

 

_"Confortante per me, o per te?" gli chiese._

 

_Will si fermò per un attimo e lo guardó._

 

_"Forse per entrambi," rispose, e ritornó a concentrarsi sulla ferita._

 

_Quando ebbe messo i cerotti anche sui polsi, Hannibal ne toccò uno con un dito._

 

_"Sono abbastanza certo che questi scompariranno nel momento in cui saró tornato nella mia stanza."_

 

_"Allora non ritornarci."_

 

_Hannibal sorrise senza guardarlo._

 

_"É un po' difficile concentrarsi a lungo. Inizierò a perdere la mia concentrazione prima o poi."_

 

_"Allora concentrati su di me."_

 

_Hannibal lo guardò, perché non si_ _aspettava_ _che dicesse quella cosa. Will aveva già ra_ _ccolt_ _o tutto quello che aveva usato e messo_ _da parte_ _il kit del primo soccorso, ma era ancora inginocchiato davanti a lui._

 

_"Ti piacerebbe se scomparissi?" gli chiese allora, non riuscendo ad evitarlo. Aveva lottato con se stesso_ _per troppo tempo_ _per non fare quella_ _domanda._

 

_"Cosa vuoi dire?" chiese Will, aggrottando di poco le sopracciglia._

 

_"Se smettessi di venire, se io... scomparissi. Ti piacerebbe?"_

 

_Will guardó in basso per un momento, in cui sembró pensare alla risposta. Quando sollevó di nuovo il suo sguardo, sembrava..._ stanco.

 

_"Se tu scomparissi... vorrebbe dire che non sto più avendo delle allucinazioni. Vorrebbe dire... che forse sto migliorando," disse, guardandolo negli occhi._

 

_"Non é quello che ti ho chiesto," disse Hannibal a voce bassa._

 

_Will sorrise lievemente._

 

_"Lo so."_

 

_Hannibal raggiunse la mente di Will e percepí il labirinto che erano i suoi pensieri, aggrovigliati fra loro ed offuscati dalla febbre e dall'encefalite. Si sporse in avanti dal divano e toccò la guancia di Will con una mano, accarezzando i suoi capelli con il movimento. Will chiuse gli occhi nell'attimo in cui sentí il suo tocco, ed Hannibal sentí entrambi i loro cuori accelerare. Si piegò finché la sua fronte sfiorò quella di Will, ma poi si fermó. Non poteva baciarlo, non in quel modo. Non poteva essere lui ad iniziare il contatto quando Will era ancora convinto che lui non fosse reale, anche se in quel momento non avrebbe voluto fare altro. Quindi_ _rimase in quella posizione_ _per qualche secondo in più, toccando la sua fronte, accarezzando la sua guancia, sentendo il respiro ed il battito di Will... e poi si ritirò, rompendo il contatto._

 

_Will aprì lentamente i suoi occhi, respirando dalla bocca ed offrendogli uno sguardo letargico... In quel momento, sembrava più esausto di quanto non lo fosse mai stato, ma vide anche qualcosa nei suoi occhi, una scintilla che gli ricordò una delle notti passate, quando erano stati nel bungalow... Ed improvvisamente, lui si mosse, cogliendolo completamente alla sprovvista. Will si alzò sulle proprie ginocchia ed afferrò il bavero della sua uniforme, tirandolo verso di lui. E prima che potesse metabolizzare quello che stava accadendo, sentí il bacio. Will all'inizio fece scontrare le loro labbra con troppa forza ed Hannibal rimase immobile, ma quando sentí Will schiudere le sue labbra, perse il controllo. Hannibal avvolse il corpo di Will con le sue braccia, e lo_ _tirò_ _ancora più vicino di quanto già non fosse, schiudendo anche le sue labbra ed accogliendo la lingua di Will._

 

_Non era per niente come il bacio nato dalla curiositá nel bungalow. C'era fame, necessità ed urgenza in quel bacio, ed Hannibal le corrispose con tutto se stesso._

 

_Will lo bació con disperazione, ma quando il bacio inizió a crescere d'intensità lui si fermó un poco, e loro ripresero a danzare. Sentí le mani di Will muoversi lungo la sua schiena, mentre afferravano la sua uniforme, ed Hannibal abbandonò le sue labbra per un momento, baciando la sua mandibola ed il_ _suo_ _collo; avrebbe desiderato di essere in grado di coprire tutta la sua pelle con le sue labbra, con la sua lingua, con le sue mani... Will gemette in risposta, e lui sentí l'eccitazione di entrambi._

 

_E poi Will si spinse indietro, terminando il bacio cosí bruscamente com'era iniziato, e lui allentó il suo abbraccio per lasciarlo muovere. Si guardarono, i loro respiri che si mescolavano nello spazio ora infinito che c'era fra di loro, ed Hannibal alternò lo sguardo tra le sue labbra, che erano rosse dallo sfregamento, ed i suoi occhi, in cui poteva ancora vedere la sua fame. Alla fine, deglutì ed arretrò lentamente, lasciando andare Will._

 

_Will si alzò prendendo il kit di primo soccorso ed Hannibal si ricompose, sistemandosi l'uniforme. Si riappoggió sul divano e toccò le sue labbra con un dito, non riuscendo del tutto a credere a quello che era appena successo... ed alla quantità di sentimenti che stavano lottando dentro di lui._

 

_"Caffé?" gli chiese Will dalla cucina._

 

_Hannibal si voltò a guardarlo e si acciglió, in parte per la proposta ma anche perché Will sembrava molto calmo._

 

_"A quest'ora?"_

 

_"Se non puoi tornare_ _nel_ _tuo..._ corpo, _" disse, ed Hannibal colse la differenza nel suo tono di voce, "dovremo rimanere svegli."_

 

_Si guardarono per un momento, e poi lui annuí. Will inizió a preparare il caffé, e lui sentí_ _che_ _il suo cuore_ _stava ancora provando a calmarsi..._

****

_Quella notte rimasero svegli per parecchie ore. Provarono a guardare un film orribile, ma_ _gli fece venire sonnolenza,_ _quindi finirono per rinunciarci. Decisero invece di parlare, ed Hannibal fece domande a Will riguardo ai suoi casi,_ _ai_ _suoi cani,_ _a_ _l luogo in cui_ _avev_ _a_ _vissuto_ _prima si trasferirsi a Wolf Trap... Ma nessuno di loro menzionó il bacio, comportandosi come se nulla fosse accaduto._

 

_Ad un certo punto, Will iniziò a sbadigliare, quindi_ _lui_ _raggiunse la sua mente e vide quanto fosse esausto. Lo convinse a spostarsi a letto, anche se Will provó a protestare. Quando lo fecero, Will gli disse che avrebbero continuato a parlare, ed Hannibal fu d'accordo con lui, anche se sapeva che presto si sarebbe addormentato._

 

_"Quanto tempo ti terranno cosí?" chiese Will, e sbadiglió di nuovo._

 

_Era disteso sul letto, con una mano sopra_ _la_ _testa appoggiata sul cuscino e coperto_ _dal_ _le lenzuola fino alla vita._

 

_"Fino a domani mattina. Chilton sarebbe felice di_ _prolunga_ _re il termine di qualche ora, ma legalmente non può trattenermi in quel modo per più di un giorno."_

 

_"Quel bastardo..." disse Will, ma la sua voce sembrava insonnolita, quindi Hannibal sorrise._

 

_"_ _Dormi_ _Will, fa lo stesso," gli assicurò per la quindicesima volta quella notte._

 

_"No, ti ho detto... sto sveglio."_

 

_Will si giró sul suo lato destro quando lo disse, mettendosi di fronte a lui, ed i suoi occhi si chiusero lentamente. Hannibal lo osservò per qualche secondo, e poi il suo respiro_ _si fece_ _più pesante, il che significava che si era addormentato. Spense le luci della camera da letto e lo coprí meglio con le coperte affinché non avesse freddo. Poi, si coricó sul materasso, guardando il soffitto. Avrebbe provato a stare sveglio il più a lungo possibile, ma sapeva che, prima o poi, si sarebbe addormentato anche lui, sconfitto dalla fatica di essersi dovuto_ _concentrare per_ _tutto il giorno._

 

_Il materasso tremò lievemente, e vide che Will stava aggiustando la sua posizione. Si voltó di poco e la sua testa cadde sulla spalla di Hannibal. Sentí il cuore galoppare nel petto al tocco, ma rimase completamente immobile, temendo di muoversi e svegliarlo. Dopo qualche secondo, quando Hannibal era sicuro che stesse ancora dormendo, lasciò_ _cadere lentamente_ _la sua_ _testa_ _su quella di Will, ed inaló la sua essenza. In quel momento, seppe che non si sarebbe_ mai _abituato ai sentimenti impossibili che quell'uomo e la loro connessione risvegliavano in lui._

****

_Quando gli infermieri e le guardie entrarono nella sua stanza quella mattina, lo trovarono mezzo addormentato. Ma prima che si potesse svegliare del tutto, un infermiere infiló un ago nel suo braccio e lui scivolò nuovamente nell'incoscienza._

 

_Si risvegliò di nuovo nel suo letto, ma quella volta le cinghie erano sparite. Quando si sedette, sentendo un'emicrania pulsare nella sua testa, vide Chilton_ _al di là del_ _vetro._

 

_"Hai passato una bella giornata? Scommetto di sí," disse persino prima_ _che lui_ _potesse considerare_ _se_ _rispondere alla domanda oppure no. "Ti dirò cosa succederà adesso. Farai dei colloqui, risponderai a dei test e farai semplicemente tutto quello che so ami fare_ ogni giorno _. Inizieremo domani. Quindi sfrutta al meglio la tua giornata, leggi qualcuno dei tuoi libri... oh, aspetta. Non puoi."_

 

_Hannibal si guardó attorno e vide che, in effetti, non c'erano libri nella sua libreria. Anche i suoi disegni, il tavolo e lo sgabello erano scomparsi, ancora una volta. Gli avevano restituito_ _i suoi oggetti_ _non molto tempo dopo il suo ultimo incidente con Frederick Chilton, ma sembrava che avrebbe dovuto affrontare un altro periodo senza di_ _essi._

 

_"Ci vediamo domani," Chilton gli disse prima di voltarsi ed andarsene._

 

_Un'infermiera lasciò sul suo vassoio la colazione o il pranzo, non era certo di cosa fosse. Quando finalmente tutti se ne furono andati, chiuse gli occhi ed andò da Will. Lo trovó seduto al_ _tavolo mentre_ _stava mangiando, e_ _quel fatto_ _gli confermò che era ora di pranzo._

 

_"Hey," lo salutò Will, appoggiando la sua forchetta nel piatto._

 

_Hannibal si sedette di fronte a lui, e si appoggió_ _allo schienale_ _sedia._

 

_"Ti hanno... liberato?" gli chiese, ed Hannibal annuí. "Bene. Vuoi mangiare? Ne ho preparato abbastanza per due," disse Will, indicando quello che sembrava mac and cheese._

 

_"No, grazie. Non ho molta fame," disse, e si chiese se Will avesse cucinato anche per lui, o se avesse semplicemente cucinato troppo cibo._

 

_"Questa é nuova," disse, e Hannibal sorrise._

 

_Will continuó a mangiare,_ _lanci_ _andogli un'occhiata di tanto in tanto. Quando ebbe finito,_ _si diresse_ _in cucina._

 

_"Sei... sei passato questa mattina? Voglio dire, abbiamo fatto colazione insieme o qualcosa del genere?" chiese Will mentre stava caricando la lavastoviglie._

 

_Hannibal si accigliò, e si girò sulla_ _sedia per guardarlo._

 

_"Hai avuto un altro blackout?" Will strinse le labbra, e poi annuí. "Per quanto tempo?"_

 

_"Non ne sono certo... Circa due, tre_ _ore_ _?" disse, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, scompigliandoli. "Non ricordo di essermi svegliato."_

 

_Hannibal_ _valutò per un attimo se parlargli della sua malattia. Ma dirglielo in quel momento implicava il non poter essere in grado di fare quello che aveva pianificato per convincerlo che fosse reale... Quindi si limitò ad andare da lui e_ _fargli_ _ripetere il suo nome, il giorno ed il luogo in cui era, per sapere se ci fossero gravi danni cerebrali._

 

_"Hai preso una pillola?" gli chiese, toccandogli la fronte per sentire la temperatura._

 

_"Oggi riposati. Niente compiti, niente casi, okay?"_

 

_Will annuí, ma Hannibal poté_ _percep_ _ire la sua ansia attraverso la loro connessione, e_ _la cosa_ _lo_ _rese inquieto._

****

Dopo essersi preso un'intera giornata libera, il giorno seguente Will decise di doversi mettere in pari con il lavoro. Si versò un bicchiere di whisky, e si sedette davanti ad una pila di compiti. Inizió a leggere, concentrandosi su di essi come avrebbe dovuto, ma a metà del lavoro, una canzone inizió a risuonare e lo distrasse.

 

_I hear a train a'coming_

_It's rolling round the bend_

 

Will sorrise, perché per qualche ragione era una delle sue canzoni preferite. Nel momento in cui inizió, ne venne semplicemente catturato.

 

_Hannibal cambió la sua postura sulla sedia nell'ufficio di Chilton, ma la camicia di forza gli rendeva impossibile mettersi in una posizione lontanamente comoda._

 

_"Non stai mangiando come si deve, non ti stai comportando bene, gli infermieri dicono che alcuni giorni ti_ _sposti_ _a malapena dal letto... Ed ora questo debole tentativo di attaccare il personale," stava elencando Alana Bloom, seduta alla scrivania di fronte a lui._

 

_"Non credo che si stato esattamente un tentativo debole, ma..." Chilton borbottó, da dietro di lei, ma Alana lo ignoró._

 

_"Sei un sadico figlio di puttana, Han_ _n_ _ibal, ma non hai mai avuto un comportamento così irrazionale ed assurdo."_

 

_Lei lo guardó e lui sorrise, anche se lei non_ _lo_ _poteva vedere_ _da_ _dietro la maschera._

 

_"Ti hanno già preso i libri ed i disegni. Continua su questa linea e ti toglieranno tutti i tuoi privilegi. Chi lo sa, magari finirai in mezzo agli altri detenuti. Sono certa che ti tratterebbero meglio di noi."_

 

_Lei si alzó, raccogliendo quelle che sembravano le relazioni di infermieri e guardie su di lui. Chilton occupò il suo posto, ed incrociò le braccia sul tavolo. In quel momento, inizió a parlare ed Hannibal smise di prestare attenzione, perché improvvisamente riuscì a sentire della musica: una canzone che era iniziata a volume molto basso, ma c_ _he_ _ora poteva sentire più chiaramente..._

 

_"_ Always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns," _disse senza realizzarlo._

 

_"Scusa, cosa?" chiese Chilton, sporgendosi di poco. "Ma mi sta almeno ascoltando?" chiese ad Alana._

 

_"_ But I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die... _" cantó, e sentí la voce di Will cantare con lui, probabilmente senza_ _rendersene conto._

 

_Chilton sollevó entrambe le mani e sorrise._

 

_"É una confessione, Dottor Lecter?" chiese, contento._

 

_"É una canzone di Johnny Cash, Frederick," gli disse Alana, e la sua voce sembrava stanca. "Credo che me ne andró, tu sembri avere tutto sotto controllo."_

 

_Hannibal sorrise di nuovo, perché Chilton ora lo stava guardando con_ _una smorfia_ _sulla faccia. Alana uscí dalla stanza, camminando fra le due guardie che erano sulla soglia... E Will. Lui era nella stanza, e lo stava guardando con un'espressione confusa._

 

_"...non lo ripeterò un'altra volta," Chilton stava dicendo, quindi Hannibal si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. "Ora, credo che sarebbe interessante se parlassimo della tua infanzia."_

 

_Hannibal si sentí immediatamente irritato. Frederick Chilton aveva provato, insieme a_ molti _altri specialisti, a scoprire più cose sul suo passato. Ma lui non aveva mai detto cose che già non sapessero._

 

_"Facciamo un patto. Io ti..._ perdoneró _per il nostro piccolo incidente se tu mi dirai qualcosa. Magari su tua sorella? Il rapporto che avevi con lei? Ti restituiró anche i tuoi libri..."_

 

_Chilton intrecció le_ _mani_ _sopra la scrivania, e_ _d_ _Hannibal sospiró, chiudendo gli occhi... E viaggió in un posto sepolto nella sua mente._

 

_Aprì gli occhi e tutto_ _ciò_ _che vide fu una pura luce abbagliante. Era seduto per terra, a giocare, perché era ritornato bambino. Una piccola bambina dai capelli cosí biondi da sembrare bianchi stava scavando nella terra a fianco a lui, felice di sporcarsi le mani. Hannibal sorrise, e sentí il suo cuore allargarsi nel_ _petto_ _alla vista del suo sorriso ed al suono della sua risata._

 

_In quel momento, percepí qualcuno dietro di lui, un'altra presenza,_ _ch_ _e_ _l_ _o infastidì un po'. Quel posto era solo suo, lo era sempre stato, ed ora c'era qualcun altro..._

 

_In quel momento, l'ambientazione cambió e luci divennero soffuse. Si alzó, sentendosi già turbato, perché sapeva quello che stava per vedere ora. Lo sapeva sempre, e non avrebbe mai potuto cambiarlo, nonostante le innumerevoli volte in cui ci aveva provato. Vide degli uomini prendere la bambina, e vide un'altra versione di lui provare a protestare, a fermarli ed a combatterli... Ma loro erano adulti e lui era solo un bambino piccolo. Gli uomini lo fecero sedere di nuovo, e la bambina gridó il suo nome, piangendo, provando a ritornare da lui..._

 

_"Mischa!!" l'altro Hannibal gridó, e strinse i pugni._

 

_Abbassó lo sguardo, sapendo cosa sarebbe_ _success_ _o dopo, e percepí nuovamente la presenza accanto a lui, quindi lo guardó. Un bambino più giovane di lui era lí, e lui sapeva chi fosse, quindi si concentró_ _sul suo volto_ _invece che su quello che stava accadendo di fronte a loro._

 

_Quando l'immagine cambió e l'altro_ capí cosa stavano per fare gli uomini _, Will distolse velocemente lo sguard_ _o, con il_ _respiro mozzato in gola, tremante e con una lacrima che scivolava lungo la sua guancia. Will quindi si avvicinò a lui e prese la sua mano, intrecciando le loro dita. Hannibal sentí immediatamente i loro sentimenti, mischiati fra loro. L'empatia di Will amplificava tutto, e sentí il suo stesso dolore come un'esplosione, come se avesse perso di nuovo Mischa._

 

_"LECTER!"_

 

_Aprí gli occhi di nuovo a Baltimora, e vide Chilton_ _guardarlo_ _con un'espressione confusa. Deglutí e sbatté le palpebre, per ricomporsi. Non aveva pianto una lacrima, ma c'era andato vicino._

 

_"Sei tornato fra noi?" gli chiese l'altro, riappoggiandosi sulla sedia._

 

_Hannibal non rispose; invece, si guardó attorno... Ma Will non c'era più._

****

_Quel pomeriggio, una volta tornato nella sua stanza dopo la lunga e tediosa seduta con Chilton, si concentró su Will ed apparve nel suo salotto. Si aspettava di trovarlo immerso nei suoi compiti ed esami universitari, ma in realtà era sdraiato su un_ _fianco_ _su un tappeto con un motore di una barca. Aveva spostato il tavolino di legno per avere più spazio, ed un paio di cani erano seduti_ _accant_ _o a lui._

 

_Will lo guardó per un attimo, poi riprese il suo lavoro, quindi Hannibal si limitò a sedersi su un divano_ _e si mise_ _guardarlo._ _Immaginò_ _che riparare questi motori per lui fosse una specie di hobby, qualcosa che_ _aveva imparato a_ _fare da bambino, e qualcosa che gli ricordava suo padre. Hannibal estese la sua mente verso di lui, e sentí la calma dentro Will_ _al di_ _sotto_ _dell_ _'ormai onnipresente febbre. Sospiró, rilassandosi per la prima volta in quella giornata, si appoggió all'indietro e lo osservò._

 

_Dopo quella che poteva essere stata un'ora, Will lasciò i suoi attrezzi sul pavimento e si sedette, sfregandosi il collo._

 

_"É aggiustato?" gli chiese Hannibal mentre si stava alzando._

 

_"Credo di sí... Ma comunque non lo proveró immediatamente."_

 

_"Tu hai una barca, vero?" chiese, perché aveva visto qualcosa nei pensieri offuscati di Will._

 

_"Sí. Ma é tanto tempo che non navigo... E non credo che potrò farlo nel futuro prossimo," disse, ed Hannibal colse il tono triste_ _n_ _ella sua voce._

 

_Will portó il motore nel piccolo capanno fuori dall'abitazione, insieme a tutti i suoi attrezzi. Dopodiché, riordinó il salotto e si fece una doccia. Quando ritornó nella stanza, si era messo un maglione grigio probabilmente_ _di_ _una taglia in piú, ma Hannibal lo trovò stranamente a_ _ccattiv_ _ante._

 

_Si sedette sul divano si fronte a lui, e guardó la TV, visto che Hannibal l'aveva accesa mentre lui stava facendo la doccia._

 

_"Mi scuso_ _per_ _aver visto quella cosa, nel tuo... palazzo mentale. Era un ricordo privato," Will disse alla fine dopo qualche minuto passato a guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio._

 

_"Fa lo stesso. In realtà mi ha fatto piacere che tu fossi lí," gli disse, ed era sincero. All'inizio_ _la cosa lo_ _aveva infastidito, ma era contento che Will lo avesse visto._

 

_Will annuí, e si fermó per un attimo... Sapeva che_ _c'era_ _qualcos'altro che_ _volesse_ _dire, ma Hannibal non gli mise fretta._

 

_"É... É questo che ti è successo?" gli chiese Will, guardandolo negli occhi. "É per questo che tu... sei quello che sei?"_

 

_"Non mi é successo niente._ _Sono così e basta,_ _" rispose dopo una pausa._

 

_Pensò che forse la confessione lo avrebbe spaventato, ma_ _su quello_ _non gli avrebbe_ _mentito._

 

_"Bene," disse Will, sorprendendolo. "Sarei stato un po' deluso se tu fossi stato un enigma cosí facile da decifrare."_

 

_Hannibal sorrise, orgoglioso della sua risposta._

 

_"La bambina..." Will continuò a dire dopo qualche secondo. "Lei era tua sorella, vero?" chiese, ed Hannibal sospiró, sentendo il suo sorriso spegnersi lievemente. "Scusa, io... Tu probabilmente non vuoi parlarne, non so perché l'ho chiesto. Mi dispiace..."_

 

_"No, va bene. Non c'é problema," disse, dicendo la verità._

 

_Non aveva mai parlato di Mischa con un'altra persona, ma realizzó di volerlo fare con Will. L'altro probabilmente sapeva già la risposta a causa di quello che aveva visto nel suo palazzo mentale, ma_ _per qualche ragione,_ _era come se entrambi sentissero la necessità di dirlo ad alta voce._

 

_"Sí, lei era mia sorella," gli disse. "Era una bambina brillante e felice, rideva sempre..."_

 

_"L'hai amata tanto." disse Will, e non era una domanda. Hannibal inclinò di poco la testa._

 

_"Dicono che non é amore. Che io non posso provare amore," disse, riferendosi alle persone che avevano provato a costruirgli un profilo nel corso degli anni._

 

_Will si piegò in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia._

 

_"A me è sembrato amore..."_

 

_Hannibal pensó a mille modi in cui rispondergli, ma non disse niente. Si guardarono e rimasero in silenzio per molto tempo, con la televisione dimenticata in sottofondo._

****

_Il giorno seguente, si aspettava che Chilton arrivasse nella sua stanza per continuare ad infastidirlo, quindi la mattina non andò da Will, ma nessuno passó eccetto gli infermieri. All'ora di pranzo, smise di aspettare che si presentasse qualcuno e si concentrò su Will. Lo trovò sepolto nei documenti... e nella febbre. Hannibal aveva notato un piccolo fastidio quando si era svegliato, e pensó che Will stesse avendo uno dei suoi forti mal di testa, ma quando apparve, andò dritto verso di lui e toccò la sua fronte; la febbre era abbastanza alta._

 

_"Ti va di bere del brodo di pollo?" gli chiese, andando in cucina._

 

_"Incominceró ad odiare il brodo di pollo se me lo preparerai ogni volta che starò male..."_

 

_Hannibal si bloccó con la pentola fra le mani._

 

_"Qualche suggerimento?"_

 

_Will si appoggió all'indietro sul divano e sospiró, sfregandosi le tempie._

 

_"No..."_

 

_"Allora rimaniamo sul brodo di pollo," disse Hannibal, riprendendo il suo lavoro. "Non ti preoccupare, prepareró dei pasti più diversificati quando sarai guarito."_

 

_"Se mai..." sussurró con un tono triste._

 

_Quel pomeriggio, la febbre continuó a salire, quindi Will rimase la maggior parte del tempo sul divano, a guardare la TV o a fare un pisolino. Hannibal rimase con lui, ma quella volta non gli fece prendere alcuna pillola... Gli serviva un Will febbricitante._

 

_Quando fu quasi il crepuscolo, Will si sveglió bruscamente, come se avesse appena realizzato di essersi addormentato._

 

_"Che ore sono?" chiese, sedendosi lentamente._

 

_"Le sei e mezza."_

 

_Si lamentó, e si passò una mano sulla faccia. Poi, notó cosa aveva Hanni_ _ba_ _l fra le mani; uno dei_ _report che stava leggendo quella mattina._

 

_"É una lettura interessante?"_

 

_"É sicuramente meglio di non leggere_ _affatto_ _," disse Hannibal, sorridendo. Non era esattamente una bugia, ma non gli aveva detto_ _nemmeno_ _tutta la_ _verità._

 

_Will si accigliò lievemente._

 

_"E i tuoi libri?"_

 

_"Me li hanno tolti," rispose semplicemente, e poi guardó Will, che sembrava stesse aspettando una spiegazione più elaborata. "É parte della mia punizione."_

 

_Will si riappoggiò al divano, quindi lui riprese a leggere il report del caso irrisolto._

 

_"Hannibal..." lo chiamò Will, quindi lo guardò di nuovo. "Sai che puoi prendere i miei libri, vero?"_

 

_Aveva immaginato che Will non avrebbe avuto problemi se lui avesse preso un libro dalla sua libreria, ma per qualche ragione, non l'aveva mai fatto, come_ _se facendolo sarebbe andato a violare_ _qualcosa di privato... Come se non stessero già condividendo_ tutto.

 

_"Grazie, Will. Ma ora_ devo _sapere come finisce questo qui," scherzó a metá, riferendosi al report, e Will rise._

 

_La verità era che, sapeva esattamente che fine_ _voleva_ _avesse il report._

****

_Quella notte, aiutó Will ad andare a letto, visto che la febbre stava iniziando a causargli allucinazioni con_ 'un cervo coperto di piume' _, a quanto diceva. Era tentato di entrare nel suo corpo ed agire quella stessa notte, ma riuscì a controllarsi. Non poteva mettere a rischio tutto per colpa della sua impazienza, co_ _m_ _e era successo con Chilton. Non quando era cosí vicino... Cosí quella notte rimase con Will e stabilizzó la sua febbre, dandogli solo una pillola quando sentí_ _di stare_ _rischiando troppo._

 

_Il giorno dopo dovette lasciarlo quando Chilton insistette sul fargli fare parecchi test noiosi ed inutili, che completò il più velocemente possibile, dando risposte in_ _un_ _modo che non_ _permettesse a Chilton di_ _notare_ _la loro verità o falsità. Quando finalmente lo lasciarono solo, ritornó e continuò a vegliare su di lui._

 

_E finalmente, arrivò la notte. Hannibal andò nel bagno di Will per prendere le pillole per dormire, ma poi cambiò idea. Will era troppo febbricitante per poter riprendere coscienza, ma se l'avesse fatto, quella volta non sarebbe stato cosí sconveniente. Quindi uscí ed andò a preparare tutto; il report del caso, i_ _vestiti_ _che avrebbe fatto indossare a Will, gli attrezzi e le armi che gli sarebbero serviti... Ed infine, si sedette sul bordo del letto. Will stava farfugliando qualcosa nel sonno, il suo respiro era accelerato a causa di un incubo. Hannibal sfiorò un ricciolo sulla sua fronte e lasciò indugiare per un attimo le dita sulla sua pelle, e Will si calmò immediatamente al suo tocco._

 

_Dopo essersi assicurato che non si sarebbe svegliato, entró nel corpo di Will. Lo vestí, e prese tutto quello che serviva, ed uscì di casa sotto lo sguardo attento dei cani. Guidò fino ad una piccola cittadina fuori da Baltimora, dove viveva solo il sospettato del vecchio caso. Era un caso abbastanza vecchio, di qualche anno prima che Will si fosse ritirato, quindi dovette controllare l'attuale indirizzo dell'uomo. Quando fu arrivato, parcheggiò di fronte alla casa e, visto che sembrava che non ci fosse nessuno all'interno, aspettó. Will era sul sedile del passeggero, ed ogni tanto si muoveva e tremava. Hannibal allungò la sua mano e gli accarezzò la guancia._

 

_"Non ti preoccupare, Will. Abbiamo quasi finito."_

 

_Quando finalmente apparve un'auto in fondo alla strada, provó a nascondersi abbassando la testa, ma_ _si rese quasi subito_ _che_ _il gesto_ _non era necessario;_ _dopo aver parcheggiato_ _con un'improvvisa frenata, l'uomo che scese dall'auto era così ubriaco che non lo avrebbe visto nemmeno se avesse avuto addosso delle luci di Natale._

 

_Anche Hannibal scese e seguì l'uomo con calma._ _Questo s_ _tava zigzagando e_ _presto f_ _ece cadere le sue chiavi, quindi non ci volle molto prima che Hannibal lo raggiungesse._ _Diede_ _ancora_ _un'ultima occhiata ad_ _entrambi i lati, ma la strada era deserta, quindi non aspettó oltre. Afferró l'uomo coprendogli la bocca con uno straccio e lo trascinò dietro la casa senza particolari problemi. Quando lo ebbe soffocato e l'uomo_ _ebbe smesso_ _di muoversi, sollevó lo sguardo e vide Will. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi, ma dubitò che stesse capendo cosa stava accadendo a causa della febbre._

 

_"Shhh..." disse,_ _poggian_ _do l'indice sulle sue labbra._

 

_Quella volta, non fece scomparire il corpo. Invece, lo lasciò in piena vista, abbastanza visibile perché chiunque_ _fosse passato_ _per la strada_ _avesse potuto nota_ _re_ _la presenza_ _qualcosa nel campo dietro alla casa._

****

Quando Will si sveglió, non saltò giù dal letto ansimante, come gli capitava di fare di solito. Aprí semplicemente gli occhi e si guardó attorno, ma capí immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. E poi, mentre era seduto, si ricordó l'incubo che aveva avuto; aveva ucciso un altro uomo, trascinandolo dietro ad una casa e soffocandolo a morte... Ed aveva visto commettere lo stesso omicidio da Hannibal, mentre lui lo guardava alla luce della luna.

 

Si passò una mano fra i capelli, provando a scrollare di dosso ciò che era rimasto della febbre e la sensazione che gli aveva lasciato l'incubo, visto che era stato uno dei più lucidi che aveva avuto... Will si alzò dal letto e si stava dirigendo verso il bagno quando il telefono inizió a squillare.

 

"Will, abbiamo un caso. Ti mando l'indirizzo," gli disse Jack quando rispose.

 

"Ehm... Certo. Saró lí il prima possibile," disse, ancora disorientato.

 

Riagganciò il telefono ed andò in bagno per farsi una doccia. Quella mattina Hannibal non si era presentato, ma avrebbe comunque avuto poco tempo per fare colazione, quindi si preparò semplicemente una tazza di caffé e si mise in viaggio verso l'indirizzo che gli aveva inviato Jack.

 

Quando fu arrivato nella piccola cittadina, ebbe un forte _déjà vu_. Provó ad ignorarlo, ma non riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione... Quando arrivò sulla scena del crimine la situazione peggiorò, perché avrebbe giurato di aver già visto prima la casa della vittima, da qualche parte... Ma non c'era mai stato prima di quel momento.

 

"Will! Siamo qui," lo chiamò Jack, facendogli un segnale.

 

Andò verso di lui dopo aver mostrato le sue credenziali ad un poliziotto, ed i due fecero un giro attorno alla casa, andando nel campo dietro di essa.

 

"Credo che troverai la nostra vittima molto interessante..." gli disse, e Will si acciglió.

 

"Interessante?"

 

Stava per chiedergli cosa volesse dire, ma alla fine raggiunsero il gruppo di persone che era attorno alla vittima, e lo vide...

 

Si fermó bruscamente. Davanti a lui, c'era un corpo perfettamente messo in mostra su un albero, come se fosse stato crocifisso. Si voltó, sentendo il battito del suo cuore pulsare nelle orecchie, e vide Hannibal, che stava guardando dritto verso di lui.

 

E poi capí perché tutto gli fosse così familiare; l'uomo era quello del suo incubo.

 

Non era stato un incubo.

 

_Lui_ aveva ucciso quell'uomo.


	10. Capitolo 10

"Will..."

 

La voce suonava distante, come se lui fosse dentro ad una stanza e tutto quello che sentiva arrivasse da fuori. Anche lui si _sentiva_ distante.

 

"Will?"

 

Riusciva a sentire il suo cuore martellare nel petto, echeggiare nel suo cranio ed inviare onde di dolore dalla sua testa fino ad ogni singola parte del suo corpo.

 

"Will!"

 

Finalmente aprì gli occhi ed ogni suono si amplificò e divenne improvvisamente troppo forte. Guardó Jack, che aveva un'espressione preoccupata.

 

"Stai bene? Stavi tremando, cos'hai visto?"

 

Will si guardò attorno, ma il resto del team era ancora distante, nei pressi della casa della vittima. Aveva chiesto loro un po' di spazio per concentrarsi sulla scena del crimine, anche se aveva già visto tutto quello che doveva vedere. Ma aveva ancora qualcosa da dire sul caso...

 

Jack sollevò le sopracciglia, aspettando una risposta.

 

"La..." inizió a dire, ma aveva bisogno di organizzare i suoi pensieri, quindi si schiarí la voce. "La vittima é morta vicino alla casa, come... già sapete."

 

"Sí, lo sappiamo. Altro sul killer?"

 

_Sí, lo stai guardando proprio adesso_ , pensó, sentendo il cuore battere troppo forte.

 

"Il killer... é esperto. É stato fatto con abilità ed efficienza," disse, perché era quello che aveva visto guardando la scena del crimine, dato che tutto quello che ricordava era troppo confuso. "É stato soffocato a giudicare dai segni sul collo, e poi é stato trascinato e messo in mostra qui. Il killer voleva che la vittima venisse trovata. Lui... ha scelto questo albero per questo scopo. Quasi come se volesse fare una dichiarazione, mandare un messaggio."

 

"Un messaggio a chi?"

 

"Non lo so..."

 

Will lo aveva visto dopo aver chiuso gli occhi, ma non aveva compreso del tutto. Lui aveva ucciso quell'uomo, ed aveva lasciato un messaggio a se stesso? Perchè sapesse che ogni volta in cui aveva avuto un incubo, tutto era successo veramente?

 

Jack guardó l'albero su cui era il corpo, e scosse lievemente il capo.

 

"Ci riesci a credere? Dopo tutti questi anni..."

 

Anche Will guardó l'uomo, provando a mantenere la sua espressione. La vittima era stata uno dei principali sospettati in uno dei suoi primi casi prima del ritiro. Erano stati molto vicini ad incastrarlo, ma lui se ne era andato da uomo libero a causa della mancanza di prove. Ed ora eccolo lí, ucciso nello stesso modo in cui aveva ucciso le sue vittime; su un albero, con le mani inchiodate sopra la testa. Will allora non lavorava con Jack, ma intuì che lui fosse già stato informato sul caso.

 

"Cosa pensi? Karma o punizione divina...?" chiese Jack, e lui riuscì solo a scrollare le spalle.

 

Will pensó che fosse senza dubbio una punizione, ma certamente non molto divina.

****

Più tardi, non si sarebbe ricordato di essere salito in macchina o essere ritornato a Wolf Trap da Quantico. Si ricordò solo del momento in cui scese dall'auto e si avvió verso la sua casa, con un migliaio di pensieri che attraversavano la sua mente contemporaneamente, senza avere la possibilità di concentrarsi su nessuno di loro. Perché lui era un assassino. Lui aveva ucciso un uomo. E la parte peggiore era che sembrava una cosa terribilmente sbagliata, ma allo stesso tempo in parte giusta considerando chi era stato quell'uomo... E questo fatto lo faceva sentire male.

 

Quando entró in casa, i cani lo salutarono ma lui li ignorò, perché Hannibal era apparso di fronte a lui. Si guardarono per un tempo lunghissimo, e Will iniziò a connettere tutti i pezzi. Stava avendo delle allucinazioni con un serial killer che a volte copiava il modus operandi di altri killer, e lui aveva fatto esattamente la stessa cosa. Aveva cucinato, ascoltato musica classica... Stava _diventando_ Hannibal Lecter?

 

In quel momento, ricordó un particolare dei sogni; il momento in cui si svegliava, quando di solito sventrava le vittime. E ricordó anche cosa prendesse Hannibal Lecter dalle sue prede...

 

Lo sguardo di Will si spostò da Hannibal al frigorifero, in cucina, e quasi si mise a correre verso di esso. Spalancò la porta del frigo ed iniziò a frugare tra i contenitori. Era passato molto tempo da quando aveva cercato qualcosa lì dentro, visto che a cucinare il più delle volte era la sua _allucinazione_. Sperò che il suo presentimento non fosse vero, _desiderava_ che non lo fosse... Ma poi, trovó un contenitore di plastica che non ricordava di avere messo lí dentro. Lo tirò fuori e lo aprí... e lo fece cadere sul bancone, saltando all'indietro ed andando a sbattere contro il muro.

 

"Will..." sentí la voce di Hannibal chiamarlo.

 

Sentì la nausea e le vertigini, quindi si appoggió al muro e scivolò a terra, tremando. Nel contenitore, c'era un fegato e, in quel momento, era certo che appartenesse ad un essere umano.

 

Prese la testa fra le mani e provó a regolarizzare il suo respiro mentre un brivido stava correndo lungo la sua schiena, perché sapeva che avrebbe vomitato se non lo avesse fatto. Sentí Hannibal avvicinarsi, ma lui non aprí gli occhi.

 

"Will, hai capito?" gli chiese, ma lui non rispose. "Adesso capisci che era tutto reale?"

 

Aprì gli occhi e vide Hannibal inchinarsi di fronte a lui. Will sentí gli occhi e la gola bruciare, perché tutto era anche peggio di quanto avesse pensato. Non stava semplicemente perdendo la testa...

 

Annuí lievemente verso di lui.

 

"Quelli non erano incubi," disse a voce bassa, ed Hannibal scosse lentamente la testa.

 

"No, non lo erano."

 

"Ho ucciso tutte quelle persone..."

 

Hannibal si acciglió per un attimo, come se avesse detto qualcosa che non si aspettava di sentire.

 

"Solo tecnicamente. Ma no, non l'hai fatto, Will. Sono stato io."

 

Will in quel momento si mise a ridere, ed il suono sorprese entrambi. Sentí una lacrima scendere lungo la sua guancia.

 

"Beh, mi assicureró di far sapere al giudice che io non stavo facendo nulla. Sono innocente, Vostro Onore, é stata la mia cavolo di allucinazione!!"

 

Si alzó sentendo la nausea, la rabbia, una delle più forti emicranie che ricordasse di avere mai avuto... E poi corse verso il bagno, dove svuotò nel wc tutto quello che aveva nello stomaco. Quando ebbe finito, si aggrappò al lavandino per reggersi in piedi, e guardó lo specchio. Vide se stesso, e dietro di lui c'era Hannibal.

 

"Will."

 

"Lasciami stare..."

 

Will uscí dal bagno barcollando verso il letto, e si sedette sul bordo. Gli sembrò che le sue gambe non riuscissero più sostenerlo, che la sua mente non riuscisse più a sopportare di compiere un altro pensiero su tutto quello che aveva fatto, su tutte le persone che aveva ucciso senza esserne conscio...

 

"Will, ho fatto tutto questo perché tu capissi che è tutto reale."

 

"Tu non sei reale..." sussurró, senza guardarlo.

 

Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Garret Jacob Hobbs che lo stava guardando, sorridente, mentre si godeva la sua sofferenza. Sentí di nuovo il suo stomaco rivoltarsi, ma dubitó di avere qualcos'altro da vomitare.

 

"Credi veramente che tu-"

 

"Tu _non_ sei reale!!" urlò ad entrambi, e la voce alta fece vibrare la sua testa per il dolore.

 

Will chiuse gli occhi, in parte per il dolore insostenibile, ma anche perché non riusciva a sopportare di guardarli, e si coprì le orecchie. Voleva che le allucinazioni se ne andassero, voleva essere in grado di pensare, voleva smettere di sentirsi come se fosse talmente perso in un labirinto da non riuscire a trovare una via d'uscita... Voleva che finisse tutto.

 

Quando riaprì gli occhi, loro erano scomparsi. Rilasciò un sospiro che non sapeva di trattenere, ed in quel momento, gli sembrò che il suo corpo pesasse una tonnellata. Non riusciva a muoversi e non riusciva a pensare... Quindi si distese lentamente su un fianco sopra il letto ancora fatto, e si lasciò cadere nell'oscurità.

****

_Hannibal era seduto sulla poltrona quando Will finalmente si sveglió. Dopo che quest'ultimo lo aveva rispedito nella sua stanza, aveva aspettato un paio d'ore prima di ritornare da lui, e lo aveva ritrovato addormentato._

 

_Quando aprì gli occhi, Hannibal disincroció le gambe e fece un respiro profondo. Will si sedette lentamente sul letto, pizzicandosi la radice del naso e sospirando. La sua testa gli stava dando dei fastidi, ed Hannibal riusciva a sentire il dolore attraverso la loro connessione, anche se non stava espandendo la sua mente verso di lui._

 

_"Come ti senti?" gli chiese una volta che sembró aver notato la sua presenza._

 

_"Mi sento... come se mi stessi dissolvendo?"_

 

_Hannibal inclinò la testa e deglutí._

 

_"Vai a farti una doccia e prendi due pillole. Quando avrai finito, faremo un discorso."_

 

_Will lo guardó come se fosse sul punto di dargli un pugno, ma non disse niente; invece, si alzó ed andò in bagno, camminando in modo malfermo._

 

_Hannibal andò in salotto quando sentì andare l'acqua, e raccolse il contenitore con il fegato che aveva preso da una delle sue precedenti vittime, fegato che era ormai già del tutto scongelato. Lo tagliò a pezzetti irregolari e fischiò. I cani lo circondarono, e lui inizió a lanciare i pezzi ad ognuno di loro fino a quando non ne rimase più. Era un peccato non cucinare un così pregiato taglio di carne, ma considerando la reazione di Will, non pensava fosse una buona idea provare a farglielo mangiare. Dopodiché, inizió a preparare la cena. Cucinó salmone con verdure; un'opzione sicura visto il momento delicato che stava passando Will._

 

_Quando l'altro uscí dal bagno con i capelli ancora umidi, sembrava più stanco che mai, qualcosa che Hannibal non riteneva nemmeno possibile. Si sedette al solito posto e si mise a fissare il piatto._

 

_"É pesce, Will," disse sedendosi di fronte a lui, intuendo i suoi pensieri._

 

_Will lo guardó con una faccia disgustata, e spinse il piatto lontano da lui._

 

_"Will-"_

 

_"Quante?" chiese allora, non lasciandolo parlare. Hannibal inclinó la testa. "Quante persone ho... ucciso?"_

 

_Hannibal sospiró di nuovo, e si sporse in avanti appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo._

 

_"Tu non hai ucciso nessuno a parte Garret Jacob Hobbs," disse, provando a farlo comprendere._

 

_Improvvisamente guardó un angolo della stanza, ed Hannibal seguì il suo sguardo, ma laggiù non c'era niente. Quando l'altro si voltò di nuovo, era pallido._

 

_"Quante?" ripeté._

 

_"Sei," rispose Hannibal dopo una pausa. "Incluso il nostro amico sull'albero. Quello é stato l'unico che ho lasciato venisse trovato."_

 

_Chiuse gli occhi stringendoli. Hannibal raggiunse lievemente la sua mente e sentì immediatamente dei capogiri, quindi si ritirò. Desiderava fargli capire cosicché smettesse di pensare che tutto quello che vedeva non fosse reale, ma sembrava impossibile._

 

_"Cos'hai fatto con il... Con...?" Will inizió a chiedere quando aprì gli occhi, ma sembrava incapace di dirlo, quindi si limitò ad indicare la cucina ed Hannibal capí che stava parlando del fegato._

 

_"Me ne sono liberato. Non credo che tu lo avresti apprezzato in un piatto," disse._

 

_Will lo guardó come se fosse stato sul punto di stare male da un momento all'altro, ma alla fine si ricompose un po'._

 

_"Potresti condividere la tua teoria su cosa pensi stia accadendo? Credi veramente di aver ucciso da solo tutte quelle persone, senza esserne cosciente e tutte le volte nel bel mezzo di un attacco di febbre molto alta?" gli chiese poi Hannibal diretto._

 

_L'altro si limitó a guardarlo con gli occhi mezzi chiusi._

 

_"Credi veramente che in un qualche modo tu abbia improvvisamente imparato a cucinare piatti che prima non sapevi preparare? Che tu sappia fare cose che non avevi mai fatto prima? E i miei ricordi, credi di esserti immaginato anche quelli?"_

 

_Will si alzò di colpo, e si dovette appoggiare al tavolo per un secondo, probabilmente sentendo di nuovo le vertigini, ma una volta che fu in grado di camminare, inizió a dirigersi verso la sua camera, lasciando il cibo intatto. Hannibal si alzò e lo seguì in camera._

 

_"So che dentro di te sai già la verità, Will, ti rifiuti semplicemente di vederla, di accettarla. Ma é veramente più semplice pensare che tu abbia ucciso tutte quelle persone piuttosto che accettare l’altra alternativa?"_

 

_"Vattene," disse, con la schiena rivolta verso di lui._

 

_"É così che pensi di risolvere tutto, senza-?"_

 

_"Tu non sei reale... Tu non sei..."_

 

_Will alla fine si voltó a guardarlo, con uno sguardo triste. Poi, lui ritornò a letto, e si coricó di nuovo... Ma non si addormentó._

****

"Will?"

 

Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e si concentrò sulla faccia di Jack, che era accigliato.

 

"Sei con noi?"

 

"Io... sí. Lo sono. Scusa," disse.

 

Beverly gli lanciò un sorriso comprensivo da dietro il tavolo su cui era disteso il corpo.

 

"Okay, come stavo dicendo... La causa della morte è stata l'asfissia, come pensavamo. Non ci sono altre ferite pre o post-mortem eccetto, ovviamente, i buchi su entrambe le mani e-"

 

"Non ci sono organi mancanti?" lui la interruppe.

 

Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo, ma Price scosse la testa.

 

"No, niente organi mancanti."

 

"Perché pensavi che ci fossero?" gli chiese Jack, e lui si limitó a scrollare le spalle.

 

"Solo un presentimento. Scusa, va avanti," disse.

 

Price e Zeller si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi Beverly inizió di nuovo a parlare.

 

"Ehm... Sí, stavo dicendo che i fori per i chiodi sono le uniche ferite. Il killer ha fatto tutto con precisione e, purtroppo per noi, non ha lasciato prove nei dintorni della casa. Nemmeno un indizio..."

 

"Questo può essere accaduto perché la nostra _'vittima'_ era ubriaca marcia. Il killer probabilmente non ha dovuto compiere un grande sforzo...," concluse Zeller, e Price sollevó un sopracciglio.

 

Quando finirono l'aggiornamento, Jack li ringraziò e chiese a Will di accompagnarlo al suo ufficio. Quando chiuse la porta dietro di lui, Will sentí il cuore martellare nelle orecchie.

 

"Stai bene?" gli chiese Jack, anche se era chiaro che sapesse la risposta a quella domanda.

 

"Meglio di così non posso stare," mentí, provando a non far sí che la sua voce lo tradisse.

 

"Beh, non sembra," gli disse, e Will non negó. "Will, solo... Vai a parlare con Alana quando non ti senti bene, okay?"

 

Will annuí ed uscì dall'ufficio di Jack sapendo che non sarebbe andato a parlare con lei. Lei non sarebbe stata in grado di aiutarlo. Non quando era così immerso nell'oscurità che lo circondava. Non quando era già cosí perso in se stesso.

****

_Quando quella sera andò da Will, lo trovò seduto sul divano, a lanciare occhiate alla TV senza guardarla realmente, ed Hannibal percepí la febbre come se fosse stata una presenza con una propria forma e corpo, che occupó uno spazio nella stanza e gli causò dei giramenti di testa nell'attimo in cui apparve._

 

_Will non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo, anche se Hannibal sapeva che avesse notato il suo arrivo. Si sedette sull'altro divano e si mise a fissarlo, aspettando che dicesse o facesse qualcosa, ma Will continuò a guardare lo schermo._

 

_"Hai già cenato?"_

 

_Will si mosse di poco sul divano, ma si rifiutò ancora di guardarlo._

 

_"É questo che hai deciso di fare? Ignorarmi?" gli chiese quando fu chiaro che non gli avrebbe risposto._

 

_Buster gli si avvicinò dalla sua cuccia e toccò la mano di Hannibal con il suo muso, e lui gli accarezzò la testa. Will lo vide con la coda dell'occhio, ma poi scosse la testa._

 

_"Non é reale..." sussurró a se stesso._

 

_Hannibal si sporse in avanti dal divano._

 

_"Will..." lo chiamò, ma l'altro non si voltò. "Will."_

 

_"Taci!"_

 

Finalmente _guardó Hannibal, cosa che per lui fu una piccola vittoria, anche se solo per un secondo, visto che Will gli lanciò un'occhiata furiosa._

 

_"Io_ ti sto _ignorando, perché tu non sei reale, e-," si fermó di colpo e si pizzicó la radice del naso. "_ Lui _non é reale._ Non _lo é."_

 

_Si alzò ed andò in cucina, quindi Hannibal lo seguì._

 

_“Vai a Baltimora, Will,” disse mentre Will prendeva un bicchiere e lo riempiva con dell’acqua. Lui si mise a ridacchiare con sarcasmo. “Domani. Vai a Baltimora e richiedi un colloquio con Hannibal Lecter.”_

 

_“Taci,” ripetè, e prese il flacone delle aspirine da un cassetto._

 

_“Se sei così sicuro che io non sia reale, fallo. Vai all’Ospedale Psichiatrico Criminale Statale di Baltimora e chiedi di vedermi.”_

 

_Will alla fine si voltò, ma realizzò quanto Hannibal fosse vicino, quindi si appoggiò all’indietro sul bancone. Prese due pillole e le mandò giù con l’aiuto dell’acqua._

 

_“Non ho niente da dire ad Hannibal Lecter,” disse, infrangendo nuovamente la regola autoimposta di non rispondergli._

 

_Will lasciò il bicchiere nel lavandino e si allontanò da lui piegando la schiena per evitare ad ogni costo di toccarlo._

 

_“Credo che forse tu abbia solo paura che questo sia reale.”_

 

_Will si bloccò al centro del salotto, ed Hannibal capì che la propria intuizione probabilmente fosse giusta. Lasciò che la sua mente si espandesse lievemente verso di lui anche se sapeva che la febbre lo avrebbe colpito, e lo fece… Ma sentì anche qualcos’altro al di sotto: la rabbia di Will. Stava ribollendo dentro di lui, e lui si chiese se fosse stata presente da quando lui era apparso, o se l’avesse risvegliata l’ultima cosa che aveva detto. Ma non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi dell’altro, perché Will si voltò, in un istante ripercorse i suoi passi ed improvvisamente se lo trovò addosso. Will afferrò la sua uniforme e lo sbattè contro il frigorifero. Poi, con un movimento che pensò essere troppo rapido considerando lo stato di Will, prese un coltello dal bancone e lo spostò vicino al suo collo._

 

_Stette immobile mentre Will ansimava con gli occhi fissi su di lui, e la febbre e la furia raggiunsero Hannibal come una vampata._

 

_“Se tu sei reale…” disse Will, con gli occhi spalancati. “Allora cosa succede se ti faccio sanguinare?”_

 

_Hannibal sapeva che era probabilmente la febbre a parlare, ma sorrise comunque. Vedere Will in quel modo lo riempiva di gioia, anche se lo stava minacciando._

 

_In quel momento, si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se Will lo avesse ferito. Era molto improbabile che lo avrebbe danneggiato fisicamente, ma si sarebbe fatto del male da solo? O nessuno di loro sarebbe stato danneggiato? Decise di essere più curioso che preoccupato, e si mosse di poco in avanti, abbastanza per sentire la lama del coltello toccare la sua pelle._

 

_“C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo,” gli sussurrò._

 

_Will strinse le labbra, tremando lievemente, con un peso sul petto a causa del fiatone, e lo guardò con ancora più rabbia, come se fosse possibile farlo. Allontanò il coltello dal suo collo, ed Hannibal pensò che avesse desistito… Ma poi Will fece un movimento improvviso ed Hannibal_ sentì _il dolore e si accigliò, perché non se lo sarebbe aspettato. Hannibal si voltò lentamente e guardò la sua spalla, dove l’uniforme aveva un piccolo strappo, e riuscì a vedere il taglio sottile sulla sua pelle. Una goccia di sangue iniziò a scendere lungo il suo bicipite, e lui rimase immobile mentre questa scomparve sotto lo strappo e macchiò la manica, con il colore rosso che lentamente si stava espandendo nel tessuto. Guardò nuovamente Will, ed anch’egli aveva lo sguardo fisso sul taglio con occhi spalancati. Lo sentì con la sua mente e percepì che la confusione avesse sconfitto la rabbia._

 

_Hannibal quindi spostò la mano verso il taglio e lo toccò. Sentì il bruciore quando passò un dito lungo la ferita, guardò il sangue e poi portò il dito alle labbra, dove lo leccò. Sentì il sapore del sangue nella sua bocca, e chiuse gli occhi, chiedendosi come quello fosse possibile._

 

_Quando aprì gli occhi, vide che Will lo stava fissando con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e lui sostenne il suo sguardo, senza la più pallida idea di cosa dire o fare. Si guardarono per qualche secondo, ma Will sembrò improvvisamente realizzare quanto fossero incredibilmente vicini. I loro respiri si mescolavano nel piccolo spazio tra di loro, ed Hannibal riusciva persino a sentire il calore della febbre di Will raggiungerlo attraverso i vestiti che separavano la loro pelle._

 

_Will alla fine lo liberò e fece un paio di passi indietro, scuotendo lievemente la testa, come se non fosse certo di quello che era appena accaduto. Poi, senza guardarlo un’altra volta, lanciò il coltello sul bancone ed andò nella sua camera, spegnendo le luci e lasciandolo lì, al buio._

 

_Quando fu in grado di muoversi, si concentrò sulla sua stanza a Baltimora e la cucina di Will scomparve. Nell’attimo in cui fu arrivato, guardò la sua spalla, e realizzò con disappunto che l’uniforme non era strappata. Allungò il collo per dare comunque un’occhiata alla sua pelle, e non trovò niente. Ma lui l’aveva_ sentito _, riusciva ancora a sentire il taglio sulla sua pelle, e poteva ancora sentire il sapore del sangue in bocca…_

 

_Hannibal chiuse gli occhi per un momento, e poi si diresse verso il letto, con passo deciso. Da un angolo del materasso, estrasse una piccola graffetta. Chilton aveva dimenticato di toglierla da una delle riviste che gli aveva portato, e lui l’aveva tenuta per precauzione, anche se era troppo piccola per poterla usare per causare un danno effettivo. Ma ora l’avrebbe usata._

 

_Non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di farsi del male, e non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Ma non era per quello; non aveva bisogno di infliggere del dolore a se stesso. Aveva sentito la lama baciare la sua pelle, riusciva ancora a sentirla, pulsare come una vera ferita…. E non poteva sopportare l’idea di guardare la sua spalla e non trovarvi la ferita di Will._

 

_Si sedette sul bordo del letto e tirò giù la cerniera dell’uniforme abbastanza per esporre la sua spalla. Poi, prese la graffetta fra l’indice ed il pollice, appoggiò l’estremità nel punto in cui aveva sentito il taglio… E la fece scorrere sulla sua pelle, facendo una piccola smorfia quando sentì nuovamente il dolore._

 

_Poi guardò la ferita sottile; era storta ed imperfetta, ma ora lui aveva il marchio… il marchio di Will._

****

_Quella settimana si tramutò in una costante e disperata danza fra loro due. Hannibal provò a continuare a fare ciò che erano soliti fare, quindi apparve ogni mattina e preparò la colazione, e continuò a presentarsi nel pomeriggio per preparare la cena. Will a quel punto si rifiutava di toccare qualsiasi cosa avesse preparato Hannibal, ed iniziò dunque a prepararsi i propri pasti._

 

_I primi giorni provò a parlargli, ma quando capì che in quel modo non avrebbe ottenuto nulla Hannibal alla fine si arrese. Quindi iniziarono a passare il loro tempo insieme nel totale silenzio, Will a fare qualsiasi cosa per ignorarlo, ed Hannibal a provare a rendere quell'attività il più difficile possibile._

 

_Con il passare dei giorni, notò anche che Will stesse persino peggiorando. Le sue allucinazioni iniziarono ad essere più frequenti, anche se tentava di nasconderle. Hannibal a volte lo vedeva fissare un punto particolare della stanza, o girare improvvisamente la testa come se avesse sentito qualcosa, e poi fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla, anche se Hannibal percepiva quanto a disagio e nervoso in realtà si sentisse._

 

_Il caso iniziò ad essere messo da parte dopo qualche giorno. Molto presto, terminarono le persone a disposizione da interrogare nella città, e nessuna di loro aveva visto o saputo qualcosa, quindi si ritrovarono in un vicolo cieco; non avevano prove, nessun testimone, ed assolutamente nessuna pista, esattamente come Hannibal aveva sperato._

 

_La Vigilia di Natale, pensò che forse Will sarebbe andato a festeggiare da Jack e Bella, visto che lo avevano invitato il giorno precedente, ma quando apparve nella casa, Will stava guardando la televisione avvolto in una coperta con il caminetto acceso. Non sembrava che stesse per andare da qualche parte, quindi lui si sedette sul suo divano e Will continuò a fingere di non averlo visto._

 

_“Non ti senti di festeggiare il Natale?” gli chiese dopo un paio di minuti._

 

_Will si limitò a tirare fuori una mano da sotto la coperta ed alzare il volume della televisione con il telecomando. Hannibal non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere._

 

_“È a causa della febbre? Posso cucinare qualcosa, se vuoi,” disse, alzando la voce abbastanza perché Will potesse sentirlo. “Credo ci sia ancora della trota nel freezer. Non è esattamente natalizia, però-“_

 

_“Io non festeggio il Natale,” disse Will in tono piatto, senza voltarsi a guardarlo._

 

_Lui chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, come se si fosse ricordato che non avrebbe dovuto parlargli, e poi sospirò e continuò a guardare la televisione, e non ne parlarono più._

 

_Hannibal ritornò nella sua stanza all’ora di cena, e l’infermiera entrò con un vassoio che conteneva un pasto_ ‘speciale’ _per il Natale._

 

_“Grazie mille, Denise. E Buon Natale,” disse quando lasciò il cibo per lui._

 

_“Buon Natale anche a lei, Dottor Lecter,” lei rispose con voce monotona._

 

_Hannibal quella sera mangiò nella sua stanza, lasciando a Will un po’ di spazio, e la mattina seguente ritornò e provò a rendergli difficile il suo tentativo di ignorarlo._

 

_Ma poi, alla fine della settimana, Hannibal si svegliò nel cuore della notte e capì che qualcosa non andava. Pensò immediatamente a Will, ed apparve nel letto dell’altro, che era disfatto ma vuoto. Toccò il lato sinistro del materasso, dove Will avrebbe dovuto essere, e lo sentì freddo. Si alzò e vide che un paio di cani erano fuori dalle loro cucce, visibilmente nervosi. Hannibal quindi sentì un singhiozzo arrivare dal bagno, e si avvicinò. Accese le luci, e trovò Will seduto nello spazio fra il WC ed il lavandino. In quel momento lui si coprì gli occhi con una mano quando le luci lo abbagliarono. Ma lo sguardo di Hannibal cadde su quello che Will aveva nell’altra mano, appoggiata sulle ginocchia; la sua pistola._

 

_Quando l’altro riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, lo guardò ed Hannibal vide che stava piangendo e tremando._

 

_“Will?” gli chiese, provando a capire la situazione, anche se dentro di lui, aveva già messo in ordine i pezzi._

 

_“Non posso… Non posso continuare ad aspettare,” mormorò Will, e lui non sapeva se stesse parlando ad Hannibal o a se stesso._

 

_“Cosa vuoi dire?”_

 

_Hannibal lentamente fece un passo in avanti, sentendo il freddo delle mattonelle sotto i suoi piedi nudi._

 

_“Continuo a vederli ogni notte… Li uccido ogni singola notte, ancora e ancora,” sussurrò, e mosse di poco la pistola._

 

_“Te l’ho già detto, Will. Non sei stato tu,” disse per la centesima volta._

 

_Will scosse la testa ed un paio di lacrime scivolarono lungo le sue guance._

 

_“Non posso aspettare che io lo faccia di nuovo,” disse, ignorando le sua parole. “E… Non voglio andare in prigione.”_

 

_Ed allora Hannibal capì cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Fece un altro passo in avanti e si accovacciò di fronte a lui. Abbassò di poco la sua testa affinchè Will lo guardasse negli occhi, e lui lo fece spontaneamente per la prima volta in quella settimana._

 

_“Will, dammi la pistola,” gli chiese Hannibal, distendendo la mano di fronte a lui._

 

_“Non posso continuare ad aspettare che succeda qualcosa. Che… che io uccida di nuovo. Potrei fare del male a qualche innocente…”_

 

_Will guardò la pistola e la sollevò di poco, con mani tremanti._

 

_“Will, guardami,” gli chiese Hannibal, e lui lo fece di nuovo._

 

_“Non posso…” ripetè._

 

_Hannibal allungò la sua mano e sfiorò il dorso di quella di Will. In quel momento, sentì le sue emozioni colpirlo con un’esplosione; la sua paura, la sua disperazione, la sua tristezza… Sentì un’onda infrangersi contro di lui, ma provò a controllarla, a rimanere calmo cosicchè potesse condividere quel sentimento con Will. Altre lacrime caddero sulle sue guance, ma Will smise per un attimo di tremare, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui._

 

_“Ci siamo…” gli sussurrò._

 

_Hannibal avvolse la sua mano sulla canna della pistola, e con l’altra afferrò fermamente la mano di Will, assicurandosi che il contatto non venisse spezzato. Poi, tirò lentamente l’arma verso di lui, e quando fu certo che Will non stesse più tenendo la pistola, lasciò cadere la sua mano sul suo grembo, vuota. Will chiuse gli occhi ed appoggiò la testa contro il muro, come se fosse appena stato liberato da un peso enorme. Hannibal sospirò lievemente e si alzò. Prese la pistola e la mise nel guardaroba di Will, visto che non poteva realmente liberarsene. Poi, ritornò in bagno. Aiutò Will ad alzarsi afferrandolo per un braccio e facendolo appoggiare su di lui, e poi lo guidò verso il suo letto. Quando ricadde sul materasso, Will si raggomitolò e rimase immobile, con le lacrime che iniziavano ad asciugarsi sulle sue guance. Si addormentò prima che lui avesse la possibilità di coprirlo con le lenzuola._

 

_Quella notte, Hannibal rimase con lui per assicurarsi che non avesse altri incubi._

****

Will si svegliò con lo squillo del suo cellulare, e dovette sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte prima di poter effettivamente mettere a fuoco lo schermo. Compariva la scritta ‘Jack’, quindi si sedette e si schiarì la voce prima di rispondere.

 

“Sì?”

 

“Will, abbiamo un caso. Vieni alla Joseph Meyerhoff Symphony Hall.”

 

Quando ebbe riagganciato, appoggiò il cellulare sul comodino, e ricordò improvvisamente la notte precedente. Sentì il suo stomaco stringersi al pensiero, perché era stato molto vicino ad andare fino in fondo…

 

Si era svegliato nel cuore della notte da un altro dei suoi incubi che ora sapeva essere dei veri ricordi, e la situazione era diventata di colpo insostenibile. Lui era una bomba ad orologeria, e non poteva continuare ad uccidere persone senza nemmeno esserne conscio… Ma ora non poteva pensare a quello, perché aveva del lavoro da fare. E forse era proprio il suo lavoro a distruggerlo, ma _qualcuno_ doveva pur farlo.

 

Quando andò in salotto, Hannibal lo stava aspettando con la colazione pronta. Non riuscì ad incontrare il suo sguardo, e per la prima volta quella settimana, non perché stesse provando ad ignorarlo, ma perché ricordò come avesse sfilato la pistola dalle sue mani la notte precedente. Mangiò in silenzio quello che Hannibal aveva preparato, e nessuno di loro disse niente.

 

Quando arrivò sulla scena del crimine, sentì un brivido lungo la schiena non appena vide il corpo. Al centro del palco, c’era un uomo seduto su una sedia, con la gola squarciata ed il manico di uno strumento inserito attraverso la bocca. Il killer aveva letteralmente ricavato uno strumento dall’uomo.

 

“La vittima è Douglas Wilson, membro della Baltimore Metropolitan Orchestra, un suonatore di trombone,” Jack lo informò quando salirono sul palco.

 

Il resto della squadra forense iniziò a pulire la scena come accadeva sempre quando lui si presentava sul posto.

 

“Stai bene?”

 

Will annuì senza distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo. Era una cosa oscura e malsana da vedere, ma in un qualche modo, aveva una bellezza sinistra che lo aveva ipnotizzato dal momento in cui aveva messo piede nella sala.

 

“Beh, prenditi il tuo tempo. Ritorneremo quando sarai pronto,” gli disse, ed uscì con Beverly ed il resto del team.

 

Quando sentì la porta chiudersi, iniziò ad arretrare per guardare la scena con una prospettiva migliore. Hannibal apparve nel suo campo visivo, e la cosa lo sorprese, visto che non era solito comparire sulle scene del crimine. Stava osservando il corpo con la testa inclinata, lo stava studiando. Will lo ignorò e, quando si trovò sul bordo del palco, chiuse gli occhi e le immagini iniziarono a fluire.

 

Vide se stesso tagliare la gola della vittima per avere accesso alla trachea ed esporre le corde vocali. Poi, aprì la gola dell’uomo dall’interno usando il manico di un violoncello. Voleva suonarlo come uno strumento… Quindi Will si avvicinò al corpo con l’archetto in mano, e si mise a suonarlo; sentì la melodia, echeggiare nella sala, scura e profonda…

 

Aprì gli occhi ed ansimò lievemente. Hannibal lo stava guardando da un lato, e poi sentì qualcosa; qualcuno stava applaudendo. Will si voltò pensando che un membro della squadra forense stesse facendo uno scherzo… Ma vide Garret Jacob Hobbs seduto in mezzo alla sala, che applaudiva con le sue mani pallide e gli sorrideva.

 

“Credo di sapere chi sia il killer,” disse a quel punto Hannibal.

 

Will si girò e l’applauso terminò. Hannibal si era avvicinato al corpo e lo stava osservando più da vicino. Lui lo ignorò ed uscì dalla sala prima che potesse avere allucinazioni su qualcun altro.

****

Nel laboratorio a Quantico, Jack lo lasciò solo con Beverly, Zeller e Price, visto che aveva un affare urgente di cui occuparsi. Loro tre erano attorno al tavolo su cui era il corpo, e Will era seduto su una sedia un po’ distante da loro, perché si sentiva talmente stanco che temeva di svenire se si fosse alzato.

 

Gli elencarono tutto ciò che avevano trovato nel corpo, tra cui l’olio d’oliva, che fece rimanere perplesso soprattutto Zeller.

 

“Ha rimosso tutto ciò che era non muscolare o grasso dalle pieghe vocali. Le corde stesse sono state trattate con una soluzione di diossido di zolfo,” disse Zeller.

 

“Il diossido di zolfo ha l’effetto di rafforzare le corde vocali,” continuò Price.

 

“Le ha rese più facili da suonare,” Will tradusse quell’informazione, e poi guardò il corpo morto, e si sentì quasi arrabbiato nei suoi confronti. “Ti ha dovuto aprire per poter ricavare un suono decente da te…”

 

Gli altri tre lo guardarono sorpresi, e Will distolse lo sguardo quando si rese conto di come fosse suonata quella frase.

 

“Si è preso del tempo per sbiancare le corde vocali prima di suonarle,” continuò l’aggiornamento Zeller.

 

“Non è una questione di sbiancamento. Lui voleva… aumentarne l’elasticità,” lo corresse Will, dato che lo aveva _visto_ nella sua mente.

 

“Ha trattato le corde vocali nello stesso modo in cui si trattano le corde di budello. Ho suonato il violino,” spiegò Beverly prima che qualcuno potesse chiederle come lo sapesse.

 

Will si alzò dalla sedia, resistendo alle vertigini che si presentarono con quel movimento, e si avvicinò al tavolo.

 

“Questo richiede una mano ferma… Sicurezza di sé. Ha già ucciso prima,” spiegò.

 

“In questo modo?” gli chiese Price, ma lui scosse lievemente la testa.

 

“No, non in questo modo. Questo è un abile musicista che prova un nuovo strumento…”

 

I tre si guardarono di sottecchi, e Will si voltò per andarsene. Sapeva come fosse suonato il suo intervento, ma non aveva la forza per preoccuparsene neanche un po’.

 

Quando ritornò a Wolf Trap quel pomeriggio, la prima cosa che fece fu sedersi sul divano ed appoggiare la testa all’indietro. Sentiva il suo corpo pesare ogni giorno sempre di più, o forse era lui ad essere sempre più stanco…. Forse un giorno non sarebbe più stato in grado nemmeno di scendere dal letto.

 

“Non vuoi che ti dica cosa so su questo killer?”

 

Will non aprì gli occhi, ma aveva sentito apparire Hannibal, quindi la cosa non lo spaventò.

 

“Era un amico di uno dei miei pazienti,” continuò a dire. “Mi chiedo se lui sia ancora vivo o se il nostro musicista lo abbia già ucciso… Certamente voleva farlo.”

 

Will alla fine aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, mentre si stava sedendo sul divano di fronte a lui. Aveva un’aria pensierosa mentre si sfregava distrattamente il labbro inferiore con un dito. Will raccolse le sue forze rimanenti e si alzò per andare in bagno. Una volta lì, prese due pillole e le ingoiò.

 

“Non vuoi sapere il suo nome?” insistette Hannibal appena fuori dal bagno.

 

“No,” rispose con tono piatto, e sbattè la porta.

****

_Hannibal stava provando a non prendere sul personale il rifiuto di Will a vedere la verità, ma la cosa stava iniziando a diventare alquanto difficile. Ritornò nella sua stanza e provò a pensare a cos’altro potesse fare. Una lettera non poteva nemmeno lontanamente essere un’opzione; non voleva che le persone sapessero qualcosa sulla loro connessione, ed ogni lettera che mandava doveva prima essere letta ed approvata da più persone di quante avesse voluto, quindi scartò immediatamente l’idea. Una telefonata era un’altra opzione, ma era sicuro che, se l’avesse chiamato, Will avrebbe probabilmente trovato un modo per convincersi che lui fosse un’allucinazione. Quindi anche quella proposta era stata scartata. Ma doveva fare qualcosa, e velocemente. Il tempo stava per scadere, visto che Will stava peggiorando ogni giorno di più. E poi, mentre stava camminando per la stanza, gli venne un’idea. Qualcosa che Will non poteva ignorare o attribuire ad un’allucinazione…_

 

_Aspettò pazientemente fino all’ora di cena, quando l’infermiera entrò nella sua stanza._

 

_“Louisa, saresti così gentile da informare il Dottor Chilton o qualsiasi altro membro dello staff che vorrei parlare con il mio avvocato il più presto possibile?” le chiese con un sorriso ammaliante._

 

_L’infermiera lasciò il cibo sul vassoio, ed annuì, non impressionata dalle sue buone maniere, quindi lui la ringraziò. Quando ebbe lasciato la stanza, lui sorrise di nuovo, in previsione di ciò che avrebbe messo in moto._

****

_Il giorno seguente dovette sopportare un’altra tediosa seduta con Chilton al mattino, in cui quest’ultimo fece compilare ad Hannibal un test inutile dopo l’altro. Ma visto che aveva bisogno di effettuare la telefonata, si comportò bene._

 

_“Dunque, una delle infermiere mi ha detto che vuoi parlare con il tuo avvocato?” gli chiese dopo che ebbero finito mentre stava raccogliendo i documenti sulla sua scrivania._

 

_“Sì, c’è una questione che devo discutere con lui,” disse Hannibal, e la sua voce suonò più profonda da dietro la maschera._

 

_“Molto bene. Un’infermiera più tardi porterà il telefono nella tua stanza.”_

 

_Hannibal disprezzava Chilton per molte ragioni, ma di solito era un uomo di parola. E quindi, poco dopo averlo riportato in camera e liberato dalla camicia di forza e dalla maschera, un’infermiera entrò nella stanza._

 

_“Stia indietro,” gli disse, anche se era già nel punto più lontano della stanza, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. “Se si muove prima che io sia uscita, le spruzzo il gas lacrimogeno.”_

 

_“Ma certo,” annuì, sorridendo._

 

_L’infermiera si avvicinò al vassoio con il tavolo a rotelle su cui era il telefono. Aprì lo sportello del vassoio e mise all’interno la cornetta, e poi lo richiuse._

 

_“Grazie mille,” le disse, e lei gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo prima di uscire._

 

_Hannibal quindi si avvicinò al vassoio e mise tutto ciò che aveva nelle tasche su di esso. Poi, prese il telefono._

 

_“È pronto per la sua chiamata?” gli chiese un uomo dall’Ospedale._

 

_“Sì, grazie,” rispose con tono gioviale._

 

_Poi, si mise al lavoro; aprì la parte inferiore del telefono ed introdusse l’involucro di una gomma da masticare che aveva tenuto nascosto nella sua stanza per molte settimane, in caso avesse dovuto usarlo. La chiamata venne interrotta, e poi si sentì un nuovo segnale di linea libera. Rimise la cornetta vicino al suo orecchio._

 

_“Operatore.”_

 

_“Operatore, non ho l’uso delle mie mani. Potrebbe per favore chiamare Tobias Budge? Ha un negozio di corde a Baltimora, nel Maryland, anche se non ricordo esattamente come si chiami.”_

 

_“Rimanga in linea, per favore,” gli disse l’operatore, e la linea rimase muta per qualche secondo. “Tobias Budge, Cordophone String Shop?”_

 

_“Sì, è proprio lui.”_

 

_“Trasferisco la sua chiamata. Buona giornata.”_

 

_“Grazie.”_

 

_Hannibal sorrise ed aspettò fino a quando sentì il segnale della linea. Dopo un paio di secondi, qualcuno rispose._

 

_“Cordophone String Shop, come posso aiutarla?” gli chiese una voce dal timbro musicale._

 

_“Salve, Tobias?” lo salutò Hannibal, ed il suo sorriso si allargò._

 

_“Sì, sono io.”_

 

_“Il mio nome è Hannibal Lecter, ricorderai di avermi incontrato brevemente una volta a causa di una conoscenza in comune, Franklyn.”_

 

_“Mi… Mi scusi, ha detto Hannibal Lecter?” chiese dopo una breve pausa._

 

_“Sì.”_

 

_“_ Quell’ _Hannibal Lecter?” chiese, un po’ scettico._

 

_“Sì, Tobias. Ascolta attentamente, perché non ho molto tempo. Questa è una chiamata di cortesia. C’è un agente speciale dell’FBI che sa di te, ma non l’ha detto ancora a nessuno. Posso suggerirti di fargli una visita amichevole?”_

 

_Hannibal aspettò qualche secondo, ma l’altro rimase in silenzio._

 

_“Stai ascoltando?”_

 

_“Sì…” disse Tobias, con un tono più serio rispetto a quello che aveva all’inizio della conversazione._

 

_“Bene. Allora scrivi o memorizza: William Graham. Vive a Wolf Trap, sono certo che tu possa riuscire a trovarlo nell’elenco telefonico,” disse, ed aspettò un altro secondo. “Hai bisogno che ti faccia lo spelling?”_

 

_“No. Ci sono.”_

 

_“Magnifico. E per favore, potresti salutarlo da parte mia? Oh, e non ti preoccupare… Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me.”_

 

_L’altro riagganciò, quindi Hannibal iniziò a smontare tutto ciò che aveva fatto, ed alla fine rimise il telefono sul vassoio. Sorrise di nuovo, perché tutto stava andando secondo i suoi piani._

****

Will si sveglió, e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte mentre i suoi occhi si adeguavano all'oscurità della sua stanza. Si sedette e guardó l'orologio sul comodino; erano le 3.05. Non stava avendo un incubo, quindi non era certo del perché si fosse svegliato. Ma poi, lo sentí: uno dei cani stava ringhiando in salotto, ed il suo cuore perse un battito. Spinse via le lenzuola e si diresse verso il guardaroba, si mise i primi pantaloni che trovò e poi prese la sua pistola, che era rimasta lì da quando aveva provato ad usarla tre notti prima. Andò in salotto, dove Max stava ringhiando mentre il resto del gruppo o era attorno a lei o si era andato a nascondere in un'altra stanza. Will pensó per un secondo che tutto fosse dovuto ad una delle sue allucinazioni, ma i cani non le avevano mai viste né sentite, con l'eccezione di Hannibal. E l'unica ragione del loro comportamento era che qualcuno fosse in giro per casa. Quindi decise di andare a controllare.

 

Per prima cosa Will diede un'occhiata fuori dalle finestre, ma non vide niente. Poi, tolse la sicura dalla pistola, la alzó di fronte a lui ed aprì lentamente la porta. Guardó su entrambi i lati del portico, ma era vuoto. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé cosicché i cani non uscissero, e poi scese i due gradini, guardandosi attorno... ma tutto ciò che vide fu il campo di fronte alla casa, gli alberi che lo circondavano, e l'oscurità...

 

Stava per abbassare l'arma quando uno dei cani abbaiò dall'interno della casa, quindi Will si voltò velocemente. Vide Garret Jacob Hobbs avanzare verso di lui, e si bloccó, incapace di muoversi.... E poi ricevette un pugno in faccia. Guardó brevemente la persona che lo stava attaccando e vide che non era per niente Garret Jacob Hobbs... Ma prima che potesse registrare qualcos'altro, l'uomo gli diede un calcio nello stomaco, scagliandolo a terra... E la pistola scivolò via dalla sua mano.

 

_Hannibal si svegliò di colpo, dopo aver sentito che qualcosa lo aveva toccato... ma ovviamente, lí non c'era nessuno. Si sedette, e sentí il dolore espandersi nel suo torace, e poi comprese; Will._

 

_Si concentró su di lui e l'ambientazione cambió immediatamente. Studiò velocemente la scena; lui era apparso all'esterno della casa, i cani stavano abbaiando e ringhiando all'interno, Will era a terra, e stava strisciando per recuperare la propria arma... E Tobias Budge stava avanzando verso di lui, con quella che sembrava una corda nella sua mano._

 

_Hannibal si avvicinó a loro e vide tutto mentre stava accadendo. Will fu sul punto di raggiungere la pistola quando Tobias gli fu addosso, e lo colpì nuovamente sul fianco, allontanandolo nuovamente dall'arma. Hannibal fece una smorfia dopo il colpo. Will tossí, provando a riprendersi, e poi Tobias si fermó sopra di lui ed afferró la corda con entrambe le mani, pronto a soffocarlo. Will mise una mano tra la corda ed il suo collo all'ultimo secondo, e Tobias tirò violentemente, sollevando Will con il movimento._

 

_"Hannibal Lecter le manda i suoi saluti, signor Graham," gli disse Tobias nell'orecchio, e gli occhi di Will si spalancarono per lo sforzo e per lo shock._

 

_In quel momento, il tempo sembrò fermarsi, ed Hannibal vide Will apparire accanto a lui. Il suo corpo era a qualche metro di distanza, bloccato in una posizione di lotta con Tobias, ma allo stesso tempo, era anche di fianco a lui, ansimava e si guardava attorno confuso._

 

_"Cosa... Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese, inalando grandi boccate d'aria e guardando l'altro se stesso._

 

_"Credo che tu sia in pericolo," rispose Hannibal, e l'altro sembró notarlo per la prima volta._

 

_"Cosa? Cosa sta... Cosa sta succedendo?"_

 

_"Will, quell'uomo é Tobias Budge. Lui é il tuo abile musicista, quello che ha ucciso il suonatore di trombone," gli spiegó pazientemente, e Will guardó Tobias per un attimo, mentre stava provando a regolarizzare il suo respiro. "Ti ho detto che sapevo chi fosse."_

 

_Will si voltò ancora verso di lui, e si accigliò, ancora confuso._

 

_"Will... Ti posso aiutare. Posso sconfiggerlo," gli disse._

 

_"No, no... No."_

 

_Will scosse la testa, e poi chiuse gli occhi... Sembró ritornare nel suo corpo, ed il tempo inizió di nuovo a scorrere normalmente. Will si lamentò per lo sforzo, ma poi diede una gomitata a Tobias sul ginocchio con il braccio libero, cosa che lo colse di sorpresa. Quel gesto gli diede un secondo per liberarsi dalla corda, e poi cadde a terra, da dove diede un calcio all'altro nello stesso punto, abbastanza forte per farlo inginocchiare dal dolore. Will provó ad alzarsi ed andare verso la pistola, ma inciampó, ed in quel lasso di tempo, Tobias si fu già ripreso. Hannibal lo vide lanciare la corda a terra ed estrarre qualcosa dalla tasca: un coltello._

 

_"Will," disse Hannibal incapace di trattenersi._

 

_L'altro si stava alzando di nuovo e lui si voltó dopo il suo avvertimento, in tempo per vedere Tobias venire incontro a lui con il coltello. Schivò i primi attacchi sferrati dall'altro, ma Tobias era forte, e Will era debole a causa della febbre, della fatica, e dei colpi che aveva già ricevuto, e non era certamente allenato a lottare contro di lui... Quindi il coltello lo toccò e tracciò un taglio superficiale sul braccio, strappando la sua maglietta e macchiandola di sangue. Will si lamentò per il dolore ed inciampò di nuovo per evitare i movimenti del suo aggressore. Tobias sfruttò la situazione e si mise di nuovo al di sopra di Will afferrandolo per il collo. Lo sollevò nuovamente mentre Will provava a liberarsi, ma la stretta dell'altro era più forte... Tobias sollevó la mano con il coltello, e poi questo si abbattè troppo velocemente perché potesse vederlo nell'oscurità. Will riuscì a deviare di poco la traiettoria del coltello, che lo colpì sulla spalla invece che sul collo, come Tobias probabilmente aveva intenzione di fare._

 

_Will urlò, ed il tempo si fermó di nuovo, bloccando tutto ciò che era attorno a lui. Accanto a lui, Will apparve tremando e coprendosi immediatamente la spalla ferita con la mano sinistra. Cadde sulle ginocchia, ed Hannibal si accovacciò di fronte a lui e lo tenne stretto cosicché non cadesse a terra._

 

_"Will. Guardami, Will," disse, scuotendolo lievemente perché aprisse gli occhi._

 

_Il sangue stava scorrendo sulle sue dita nonostante gli sforzi per contenerlo, e lui stava sussultando, ma alla fine lo guardó._

 

_"Morirai se non mi permetti di aiutarti. Lo capisci?"_

 

_Will scosse di poco la testa, ma Hannibal seppe che aveva capito._

 

_"Lascia fare a me..."_

 

_"Perché... Perché stai facendo questo?" gli chiese._

 

_"Volevo che tu mi credessi..." gli spiegò Hannibal, e poi guardó per un attimo dietro di lui, dove Tobias stava ancora accoltellando il corpo di Will, bloccato nel tempo. Poi, si voltó nuovamente verso di lui. "Lascia che me ne occupi io."_

 

_Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia di Will, probabilmente perché sapeva di non avere altra scelta... e poi, chiuse gli occhi e annuí lievemente. Quello per Hannibal fu abbastanza._

 

_Si concentró e, quando entró nel corpo di Will, sentí il suo dolore colpirlo tutto in una volta, ma mantenne la sua concentrazione. Aprì gli occhi ed afferró il manico del coltello conficcato nella sua carne, e poi lo estrasse. Con un movimento veloce, pugnalò Tobias nella coscia, e quel colpo gli fece mollare la presa, liberandolo. Provó ad alzarsi, ma si rese conto che muoversi nel corpo di Will era più difficile di quanto avesse pensato, visto che la fatica e le ferite lo stavano indebolendo, ma alla fine ci riuscì. Anche Tobias era in piedi, stava afferrando la propria coscia con entrambe le mani e sembrava sorpreso dal suo contrattacco. Hannibal sorrise e riaggiustò il coltello nella sua mano. Poi, fece un gesto verso di lui, invitandolo ad attaccare._

 

_Tobias strinse le labbra, e poi si lanciò verso di lui. Hannibal si mosse di lato all'ultimo momento, e vibrò la mano con il coltello per ferirlo sulla schiena. Tobias gridò e si contorse per il dolore, provando a toccare la ferita, ma non riuscendo a raggiungerla. Hannibal aspettó che si muovesse di nuovo, e quando si lanciò addosso a lui un'altra volta, lo ferí ancora, questa volta sul petto. La terza volta che si scaglió contro di lui, Hannibal spostò il coltello nell'altra mano e gli diede invece un pugno potente e preciso allo sterno, cosa che l'altro non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Tobias cadde sulle sue ginocchia, provando a respirare, ma l'effetto sarebbe durato solo per qualche secondo._

 

_Hannibal si fermò per un attimo per riprendere fiato, e guardó Will, che lo stava osservando da una certa distanza mentre stava coprendo la sua spalla, anche se Hannibal riusciva a sentire il sangue fluire lungo la_ propria.

 

_Tobias si toccò il collo con entrambe le mani, come se facendolo l'aria sarebbe rientrata di nuovo in lui. Hannibal camminò nella sua direzione e si mise dietro di lui, esattamente nella stessa posizione in cui Tobias aveva provato ad uccidere Will, ma lui non avrebbe sbagliato. Lo afferró dalla mascella e sollevò di poco la sua testa, ignorando i suoi deboli tentativi di colpirlo. Quando puntó il coltello sul suo collo, sollevó lo sguardo e vide che Will lo stava guardando... e nessuno dei due distolse lo sguardo dall’altro quando Hannibal mosse il coltelló e tagliò la gola di Tobias._

 

_Lo fece cadere mentre lui stava provando, inutilmente, a fermare il sangue, e poi guardó in alto verso la luna e fece un respiro profondo. Poi, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò il corpo di Will. Abbandonò il coltello e guardó le sue mani, coperte di sangue. Hannibal si avvicinó a lui e gli si accovacciò di fronte, e Will lo guardó, tremando senza controllo ed ansimando alla ricerca di aria. Allungò una mano e coprì la ferita sulla spalla di Will, e, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, accarezzò la guancia di Will con l'altra, togliendo alcune gocce di sangue che avevano raggiunto la sua faccia. Toccò la sua pelle con delicatezza, provando ad infondergli calma, ma in quel momento il suo tocco non era sufficiente, probabilmente perché nemmeno lui era completamente calmo, sopraffatto dai sentimenti propri e di Will._

 

_"Co- cosa...?" Will provó a chiedere, ma le parole non uscirono dalla sua bocca._

 

_"Andrà tutto bene, Will. Adesso puoi riposarti, lascia fare a me..."_

 

_"No, no, no..." disse, e sbatté le palpebre facendo cadere qualche lacrima sulla sua guancia, ed alcune di esse scomparvero sotto il palmo della mano di Hannibal._

 

_"Va tutto bene. Porta indietro la testa, chiudi gli occhi... Rilassati nella quiete del torrente," gli disse Hannibal, ricordando le sue parole._

 

_Will scosse lievemente la testa, provando a resistere... Ma chiuse comunque gli occhi, dandogli il suo permesso, e finalmente si rilassó, scivolando nell'incoscienza._

 

_Quindi Hannibal si occupò di tutto._

****

Will si sveglió afferrando le lenzuola e si sedette. Sentí immediatamente la sua testa pulsare per il dolore, ma c'era qualcos'altro che stava occupando la sua mente quando si sedette sul bordo del letto e si passò una mano sul viso... Ed erano i ricordi della notte precedente. Non lo colpirono tutti insieme e non apparirono neppure nella sua mente pezzo dopo pezzo, perché si trovavano già lì nell'attimo in cui aprì gli occhi. Ricordava tutto chiaramente; la lotta, il volto dell'uomo, Hannibal di fianco a lui a chiedere il permesso per entrare, come il sangue sulle sue mani fosse sembrato nero...

 

E le parole di Hannibal, che gli avevano detto di chiudere gli occhi affinché lui si occupasse di tutto... Quella era l'ultima cosa che ricordava.

 

Poteva provare a dire a se stesso che era stato un incubo, ma non poteva continuare a mentire a se stesso, non più... Perché _sapeva_ che era veramente successo. Non riusciva ancora a rendersi conto che Hannibal Lecter potesse non essere un'allucinazione, ma riusciva a sentire le parole dell'uomo risuonare nelle sue orecchie, ripetere la stessa cosa ancora e ancora... _'Hannibal Lecter le manda i suoi saluti, signor Graham...'_

 

_Quella cosa_ come poteva essere lontanamente possibile? Cos' _era_ Hannibal se non una creazione della sua mente...?

 

Will provó ad alzarsi, ma in quel momento ogni singola fibra del suo corpo gli faceva male. Ricordó la coltellata ed allungò il collo della sua maglietta per guardare la sua spalla destra, dove il coltello era entrato nella sua carne. Aveva una fasciatura sulla ferita, ma faceva comunque molto male. In quel momento, anche se non riusciva esattamente a ricordarlo, _sapeva_ che era stato Hannibal a ricucirlo e pulire il sangue dalle sue mani e dai suoi vestiti. Sentí lo stomaco stringersi al pensiero, quindi lo scacciò in un angolo della sua mente.

 

Quando si alzó, sentí anche una fitta di dolore al fianco a causa di tutti i colpi che aveva ricevuto, e si chiese se non avesse una costola rotta. Quando andò in bagno, esaminò i lividi; la sua guancia sinistra stava iniziando a diventare viola dopo il primo pugno, aveva un taglio sottile sul suo bicipite destro, un livido sul collo, dove la corda aveva preso contatto con la sua pelle, ed anche il suo polso aveva un livido a causa della corda, visto che era stato quello a salvarlo dal venire soffocato. Era conciato veramente male, e si sentiva anche peggio.

 

Quando uscì dal bagno zoppicando un po', squillò il suo telefono, quindi Will andò verso il comodino e lo prese. Sullo schermo, lesse il nome di Jack ed il suo cuore inizió ad accelerare, con l'ansia che mise in tensione ogni muscolo del suo corpo, ma rispose comunque.

 

"Will," disse, provando a far sì che le migliaia di pensieri che gli attanagliavano la mente non intaccassero il suo tono di voce.

 

"Scusa se ti chiamo per l'ultimo dell'anno, Will," gli disse Jack, e lui si accigliò. Aveva completamente dimenticato che giorno fosse, quindi non aveva idea che fosse l'ultimo dell'anno. "Abbiamo un altro cadavere. Sembra che sia stata settimana di follie a Baltimora..."

 

Sentí il suo stomaco rivoltarsi. Ma non poteva essere...

 

"Ehm... Okay, arrivo."

 

Riagganciò prima di Jack, e fece cadere il cellulare sul letto... Ed in quel momento, vide il foglietto sull'altro lato del materasso. Prese il pezzo di carta per leggerlo. In una grafia chiara ed elegante, c'erano solo poche parole, ma furono abbastanza perché il suo cuore saltasse un battito: _'Non puoi ignorarmi per sempre. H.L.'_

 

Will accartocciò il foglio, lo lanciò nuovamente sul letto e sollevò lo sguardo ansimando alla ricerca di aria... E dall'angolo della stanza, Garret Jacob Hobbs incontrò il suo sguardo con occhi senza vita, e gli sorrise.

****

Quando arrivò sulla scena del crimine, si sforzò di non tremare, ma era difficile farlo quando non poteva smettere di immaginare cosa avrebbe trovato lá dentro.

 

Le porte del Cordophone String Shop erano spalancate, ed i poliziotti stavano entrando ed uscendo o provavano a mantenere i curiosi dietro il nastro che delimitava il perimetro. Quando finalmente entró, lí trovò Jack.

 

"Cosa ti é successo?" gli chiese nell'attimo in cui posò gli occhi su Will, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 

Will inizialmente non capí, ma poi si ricordò del livido sulla guancia. Almeno si era ricordato di mettersi una sciarpa per coprire i lividi ed le ferite sul collo. Agitò una mano, provando a minimizzare la situazione.

 

"Non é niente, ho avuto solo uno stupido incidente," mentí, e sentí il suo cuore accelerare nel petto.

 

Aveva capito dalla sua espressione che Jack non se l'era bevuta, ma dopo un momento, si riconcentrò sul caso.

 

"La nostra vittima é Tobias Budge, proprietario del negozio," disse mentre stavano attraversando diverse stanze, piene di strumenti musicali. "Uno dei suoi studenti lo ha scoperto quando é arrivato questa mattina ed ha trovato la porta aperta. Pensava che fosse strano, visto che oggi è l'ultimo dell'anno, quindi é entrato ed ha trovato questo... Quel ragazzino sarà terrorizzato a vita, questo é poco ma sicuro."

 

Quando raggiunsero il corpo, Will dovette chiudere gli occhi per un secondo. Ciò che vide confermò quello che aveva temuto nel tragitto verso la scena del crimine; riconobbe il suo aggressore, anche se quest’ultimo era seduto su una sedia e rivoltato quasi come la vittima nella sala...

 

"Assomiglia quasi alla nostra ultima vittima, ma sembra che ci sia qualcosa di strano, non é vero?" disse Jack, socchiudendo gli occhi.

 

"Perché non é lo stesso killer," sussurró Will, senza riuscire a contenersi.

 

"Lo credo anch'io, perché la cosa più interessante non é qui. Nel seminterrato abbiamo trovato parecchie viscere che sembrano essere umane, a quanto dicono i ragazzi del laboratorio. E scommetto quello che vuoi che alcune di esse andranno a combaciare con quelle del suonatore di trombone..."

 

Will annuí senza distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo. Jack sospiró.

 

"Se quest'uomo é quello che ha ucciso il musicista dell'Orchestra, sto iniziando a pensare che forse ci sia un giustiziere nei dintorni..."

 

In quel momento qualcuno entró nella stanza, ed evitò a Will di rispondere.

 

"Signore, un tale Franklyn Froideveaux sta aspettando fuori. Dice che era un amico della vittima," disse una poliziotta.

 

"Okay, grazie," disse Jack, e poi si voltò verso di lui. "Facci sapere quando hai finito."

 

Will annuí di nuovo, e poi Jack uscí e tutto attorno a lui cadde nel silenzio. Ma lui non era solo; Garret Jacob Hobbs era ritornato, e lo stava osservando. Scosse lievemente la testa, provando a farlo scomparire, ma quello rimase lí, con lo sguardo sempre inchiodato su di lui...

 

Will non ebbe bisogno di ricostruire l'omicidio nella sua mente, visto che lo ricordava per filo e per segno. Riusciva perfettamente a vedere il volto di Hannibal nel momento in cui gli aveva tagliato la gola, salvando la vita di Will e ponendo fine a quella dell'uomo. E anche se pensava di non ricordarlo, sapeva anche che Hannibal aveva fatto anche altro. Lo aveva curato, pulito, ed aveva preparato il corpo, emulando l'omicidio di Tobias. Hannibal si era assicurato che non potesse più continuare ad ignorarlo, che non potesse più accampare scuse...

 

Quando Will uscí quasi di corsa, si scontrò con Jack, che stava parlando con un uomo basso che sembrava molto agitato ed ansioso.

 

"Mi scusi," disse all'uomo, e fece spostare Will di lato. "Hai già finito?"

 

"Sí, io..." disse, ed improvvisamente sentí un grido, quindi si voltò... ma vide che tutti si stavano comportando normalmente. Nessun altro lo aveva sentito, perché era stata un'altra allucinazione. Non riuscì ad evitare di tremare. "Io... Jack, non mi sento bene."

 

"Sí, _non_ hai un bell'aspetto. Sei malato? O é per colpa dei casi...? Capisco che sia stata una settimana folle..."

 

"Io... non lo so," confessó, e si passò una mano sulla faccia, togliendosi gli occhiali.

 

"Okay, non ti preoccupare. Vai a casa e riposati. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia scoperto, può aspettare. Ce la fai a guidare?"

 

Will annuí, anche se non ne era molto certo, a poi Jack lo lasciò andare. Percorse la strada verso la sua auto sentendo solo i battiti del suo cuore, che pulsavano nelle sue tempie, e sentendo ondate di dolore in ogni parte del corpo.

 

Quando arrivó a Wolf Trap, realizzo di non ricordarsi il viaggio; non aveva idea di come fosse ritornato... La sua emicrania lo stava uccidendo nonostante avesse preso due pillole, e la prima cosa che vide quando entrò in casa, fu Garret Jacob Hobbs che lo stava aspettando, e la situazione divenne insostenibile.

 

"Lasciami... stare!" urló, sfregandosi gli occhi come se in quel modo avesse potuto farlo scomparire.

 

"Will?"

 

Will si voltò e vide Hannibal accanto a lui, ma lui tornò a guardare l'altro. Era ovunque, e c'era sempre, a ricordargli costantemente che cosa avesse fatto, di quello che era...

 

"Tu non sei reale," mormorò.

 

"Will, credi _ancora_ che-" Hannibal iniziò a dire, ma lui scosse la testa.

 

"No, non tu... lui!" disse, puntando il dito verso di lui.

 

Sentí la sua testa bruciare, come un fuoco che non poteva spegnere. La sua vista si sfocó per un attimo, ma riuscì comunque a percepire i suoi occhi morti e freddi, che lo fissavano.

 

"Will, qui non c'é nessuno."

 

"Cosa? Sí, c'é..." indicò di nuovo, e gli sembrò che il suo braccio appartenesse ad un'altra persona.

 

"Chi c'é?" gli chiese Hannibal, e fece un passo verso di lui.

 

"Garret Jacob Hobbs!"

 

"Will, lui é morto. Lo hai ucciso, ricordi?"

 

Will strinse la testa fra le mani, perché il dolore era insostenibile. E Hannibal _come poteva_ non vederlo quando era proprio di fronte a loro, con quel suo sorriso ripugnante.

 

"No! Non mi mentire, é _proprio lí_!"

 

Guardó Hannibal, ma lui scosse la testa, negando ancora una volta che qualcuno fosse lí. Ma lui lo stava _vedendo_ , Garret Jacob Hobbs era lí... Vero...?

 

"Cosa... Cosa mi sta succedendo?!?"

 

Il fuoco nella sua testa avvampò e si sentí sul punto di esplodere... E poi tutto cadde nell'oscurità.

 

_Hannibal prese la faccia di Will fra le mani ed aprì i suoi occhi. Stava avendo una crisi epilettica ed il suo corpo stava tremando violentemente. Temeva che sarebbe accaduto, ma non pensava che si sarebbe verificato così presto. Pensava di avere ancora un po' di tempo per parlargli, per farlo comprendere... In quel momento, pensó a cosa potesse fare, ma la soluzione per lui fu abbastanza semplice._

 

_Quando gli spasmi smisero e Will perse conoscenza, lui chiuse gli occhi e sospiró prima di entrare nel corpo dell'altro, visto che sapeva avrebbe sentito l'immenso dolore di Will come se fosse stato suo, anche se sarebbe stato attenuato, e fu proprio questo ad accadere. Quando fu in grado di muoversi, si rese conto che l'azione era più difficile che mai. Quando aveva controllato il Will febbricitante ed il Will incosciente, aveva capito che i suoi movimenti sarebbero stati un po' più lenti, ma controllarlo dopo aver avuto le convulsioni era molto più complicato._

 

_In una situazione normale, non avrebbe mai provato a muoverlo in questo stato, ma pensó che visto che non era esattamente Will a muoversi, la cosa si potesse fare. E temeva che Will potesse andare incontro ad un danno cerebrale, quindi necessitava di cure mediche che lui non sarebbe riuscito a fornire._

 

_Quando fu in grado di controllare Will, Hannibal uscí, salì in auto ed iniziò a guidare mentre la neve stava iniziando a cadere dal cielo._

****

Quando aprì gli occhi, tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere fu un muro bianco sfocato. Si lamentò e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte fino a che la luce eccessiva smise di fargli male agli occhi. Realizzó quindi di essere in un’inconfondibile stanza di ospedale, allora si accigliò e si guardó attorno. C'erano parecchi vasi di fiori su un tavolo, qualche semplice pezzo di arredamento ed una grande finestra da cui entrava la luce del sole... Ed improvvisamente, Hannibal Lecter si materializzò ai piedi del suo letto. Sembrava teso, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, ed i battiti del cuore di di Will accelerarono immediatamente.

 

"Oddio, ancora tu...?" chiese Will, e realizzó che la sua bocca era completamente secca, dato che la sua voce suonó molto roca.

 

Will si voltò di poco verso il tavolino a lato del letto e vide una tazza di plastica con dell'acqua e una cannuccia. Bevve un paio di sorsi e poi si voltò per premere il pulsante e chiamare qualcuno. Quei piccoli movimenti gli costarono un grande sforzo, e Will fece una smorfia a causa del dolore.

 

Quando si voltò nuovamente, vide che Hannibal stava iniziando a rilassarsi, qualsiasi fosse la ragione del suo sconforto, e quindi andò a prendere una delle due poltrone della stanza e si sedette lí, sospirando ed accavallando le gambe.

 

Prima che Will potesse pensare a cosa dire, la sua stanza si riempí di persone; l'infermiera che aveva ricevuto la sua chiamata; altri due infermieri che iniziarono a controllare che tutto fosse a posto; Jack, che apparve brevemente prima che gli infermieri gli ordinassero di stare fuori... Ed alla fine, una dottoressa.

 

"Signor Graham, il mio nome é Joana Maliki, saró la sua dottoressa," disse la donna, quando si avvicinò a lui ed iniziò a controllare i suoi occhi con una piccola torcia. "Come si sente?" chiese, e l'unico infermiere che era rimasto nella stanza uscí.

 

"Sono... confuso. E dolorante," ammise.

 

"Entrambe le cose sono completamente normali. Mi può dire il suo nome, l'anno di nascita ed il suo attuale impiego?"

 

Dovette reprimere una risata, visto che quella domanda gli ricordó ciò che era solito fargli dire Hannibal dopo un blackout.

 

"Il mio nome é Will Graham. Sono nato nel 1981, e lavoro nell'FBI come agente speciale."

 

"Molto bene," disse come se lui fosse stato un bambino che aveva dato la risposta corretta alla maestra, poi scrisse qualcosa su un taccuino. "Ora, mi può dire qual é l'ultima cosa che ricorda?"

 

Si voltó di poco, abbastanza per vedere Hannibal con la coda dell'occhio. Era ancora seduto sulla poltrona, e stava osservando tutto.

 

"Io... Non lo so. Sono andato ad indagare su una scena del crimine," disse, ricordando gli eventi mentre stava parlando. "E... Sono ritornato a casa mia, perché non mi sentivo bene. Poi... nient'altro, credo."

 

Non ricordava veramente nient'altro, ma era certo che qualcosa gli fosse successo, qualcosa che non riusciva a ricordare. E sapeva che Hannibal era stato presente...

 

"Questo è successo due giorni fa, signor Graham," gli disse, e Will sentí lo stomaco stringersi. "Lei ha avuto una crisi epilettica. È stata lieve, ma avrebbe potuto essere peggiore se non avesse raggiunto l'ospedale così in fretta, anche se non capiamo del tutto come sia stato in grado di venire da solo... Ma è totalmente comprensibile che lei non ricordi molto."

 

"Non ricordo..." Will le assicuró, scuotendo la testa, provando ancora a comprendere la parte sulla crisi epilettica.

 

"Va bene. Ora, signor Graham, sa perché ha avuto un attacco epilettico...?"

 

Will chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e deglutí. Era consapevole che gli stesse accadendo qualcosa, ma aveva pensato di stare semplicemente perdendo la testa...

 

"No, non lo so," disse alla fine.

 

"Ha avuto forti mal di testa, febbre, confusione o anche dei blackout...?" Will annuí lievemente, e la dottoressa gli offrì sguardo compassionevole. "Lei ha l'encefalite, signor Graham. Conosce questo termine?" gli chiese, e lui scosse la testa, perché ne aveva una vaga idea basata sulla parola, ma non sapeva realmente cosa fosse. "É un'infiammazione acuta del cervello. Causa al paziente, in questo caso lei, tutti i sintomi che le ho appena elencato. Non so da quanto tempo lei ne sia affetto, ma basandomi sullo stato dell’infiammazione sembra che non sia esattamente recente. Lei avrebbe _dovuto_ andare da un dottore, signor Graham... Avrebbe potuto avere un grave danno cerebrale."

 

Distolse lo sguardo per un secondo, ma in quel momento, si sentì stranamente calmo... Era stato prossimo alla morte secondo quello che stava dicendo la dottoressa, ma finalmente _sapeva_ cosa gli stesse succedendo. E si sentí sollevato.

 

La dottoressa gli disse quindi che era stato pesantemente sedato, dato che lo avevano trovato in condizioni abbastanza gravi. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere qualche giorno in più all'ospedale, l'encefalite stava già iniziando a venire stabilizzata ed era molto facile da trattare, visto che richiedeva solo riposo ed antibiotici, insieme a dei controlli periodici.

 

Quando ebbe finito di dirgli tutto questo, sembró rimanese perplessa per un attimo, quando indicò la sua spalla.

 

"Un'altra cosa. Noi... abbiamo anche trovato delle ferite recenti. Erano già state trattate, ma dovremo tenere d'occhio la spalla mentre lei é qui."

 

"Oh, okay. Io... ho solo avuto un incidente," spiegò Will, sperando che non l'avessero detto a Jack, e la dottoressa annuí.

 

Quando alla fine lasciò la stanza, non ebbe nemmeno un attimo per riposare, perché Jack entró immediatamente nella stanza dopo l'uscita della dottoressa. Will si sedette, provando a trovare una posizione comoda, ma il letto e la ferita alla spalla rendevano la cosa abbastanza difficile.

 

"Hey, Jack," lo salutó, incerto su cosa dire.

 

"Hey, Jack?" gli chiese, stando ai piedi del letto. Will era certo che fosse arrabbiato con lui. "Hai idea di...?"

 

Jack smise di parlare e sembró ripensare a cosa stava per dire.

 

"Come hai potuto non dirlo a nessuno? Come hai potuto non andare da un medico nell' _attimo_ in cui non ti sei sentito bene?" gli chiese, e Will non poté evitare di ridacchiare.

 

"Dai, Jack. Se fossi andato da un medico nel momento in cui ho iniziato a non sentirmi bene, non sarei stato in grado di lavorare. E tu avevi _bisogno_ di me."

 

"Ma non cosí! Questo non é stato un _lieve_ malessere, vero? Secondo quanto dicono, tu stai male da mesi. _Mesi_ , Will."

 

Si limitó ad annuire lievemente, visto che non poteva negare nulla, ed in quel momento si sentiva abbastanza stanco.

 

"Guarda... Ti sei appena svegliato, quindi lascerei questa conversazione per un altro giorno," disse Jack, passandosi una mano sul viso, e sembró rilassarsi un po'.

 

Appoggió la giacca sulla sedia di fianco al tavolo pieno di fiori, e passó il suo peso da una gamba all'altra.

 

"Adesso come ti senti?" gli chiese, con una voce molto più tranquilla.

 

"Onestamente? Stanco, dolorante, confuso..."

 

Jack annuí. Will vide che sembrava volergli chiedere qualcosa, e dopo poco finalmente lo fece.

 

"Ti ricordi come sei arrivato qui, all'ospedale?"

 

"No... La dottoressa mi ha chiesto la stessa cosa, perché?"

 

"Non te l'ha detto?" chiese, e Will scosse la testa.

 

"Will, tu hai avuto un attacco epilettico," disse, come se quella fosse la spiegazione di cui aveva bisogno. "Un'infermiera ti ha visto attraversare le porte, e poi sei crollato a terra, così dal nulla. Non capiscono come tu possa essere arrivato qui da solo, guidando la tua macchina... Ma dicono che se tu non fossi venuto, ci sarebbero stati danni molto seri."

 

Will si acciglió, e provò a ricordare qualcosa, ma tutto era nero...

 

"Ad ogni modo, adesso non pensarci," gli disse, agitando una mano, e Will fu sul punto di dirgli che era stato _lui_ a sollevare l'argomento, ma non lo fece.

 

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, e Will fu sul punto di chiedergli del caso, quando Jack sembró ricordarsi qualcosa.

 

"Sai cosa? Ieri é successa una cosa ancora più strana."

 

"Più strana di me che guido dopo una crisi epilettica?" chiese, provando a scherzare per alleggerire l'atmosfera.

 

"Beh, dimmelo tu. Indovina chi ha chiamato chiedendo di te?"

 

Will provò a pensare, ed il primo nome che gli venne in mente fu quello di Abigail, ma non capiva perché potesse essere strano. Alla fine scrolló le spalle, arrendendosi.

 

"Chi?"

 

"Lo squartatore di Chesapeake."

 

Afferró le lenzuola e si voltò velocemente senza riuscire a trattenersi... Ma Hannibal non era più sulla poltrona.


	11. Capitolo 11

"Hai detto proprio...?"

 

"Sí."

 

Il cuore di Will stava galoppando nel petto, quindi si accigliò e deglutí per sciogliere il nodo che si era formato nella sua gola, provando a cercare le parole.

 

" _Quello_ Squartatore di Chesapeake? Hannibal Lecter...?"

 

Jack annuí due volte, poi giró attorno al letto e si accomodò sulla sedia accanto a lui.

 

"Credimi, ho reagito allo stesso modo..."

 

_Lo dubito_ , pensó Will, esalando un respiro che stava trattenendo.

 

"Tu... lo conosci in un qualche modo? L'hai interrogato o cose simili? Non ricordo di avere letto qualcosa a riguardo nel tuo fascicolo, ma..."

 

"No, io-io non..."

 

Will stava provando a concentrarsi sulle domande di Jack, ma la sua testa stava ripetendo la stessa cosa ancora e ancora, come un disco rotto; Hannibal _era_ reale. _Tutto_ era stato reale. Lo aveva già capito, ma sentirselo dire da qualcun altro gli diede la conferma definitiva, e Will non sapeva nemmeno come avrebbe dovuto reagire a tutto ció.

 

Avrebbe dovuto essere terrorizzato per il fatto di aver condiviso la sua vita e la sua mente con il famoso serial killer? O doveva esserne contento perché ciò significava che non avesse avuto delle allucinazioni e non stesse perdendo la testa...?

 

"Cosa... Esattamente cosa ha...?" provó a chiedere, ma le idee stavano attraversando la sua mente troppo velocemente per potersi concentrare su una di esse in particolare. Fortunatamente, Jack capí ciò che intendeva dire.

 

"Ha chiamato ieri gli uffici dell'FBI. A quanto pare gli hanno dato il permesso a Baltimora, ma data la stranezza della richiesta, Chilton stesso ha supervisionato la chiamata," spiegó, ed il labbro superiore di Will si contrasse lievemente al pensiero di Chilton all'altro lato del vetro, che lo guardava mentre Hannibal effettuava la chiamata, non lasciandogli un briciolo di privacy. "Ha chiamato ed ha chiesto di parlare con Will Graham. Gli hanno detto che eri indisposto, quindi si é informato sulle tue condizioni, come se in un qualche modo lui sapesse che tu fossi... Beh, hai capito."

 

"Malato?" provó ad intuire Will, e Jack strinse le labbra, non volendo dirlo.

 

"Alana pensa che abbia saputo di te attraverso gli articoli di Freddie Lounds," disse, e Will annuí, distrattamente. Immaginó che per loro questo avesse senso.

 

Will sospiró e lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino. Si sentiva stanco, anche se a quanto pare aveva dormito per due giorni interi, perdendosi anche il Capodanno.

 

Jack passó un altro paio d'ore con lui, raccontandogli delle poche cose che si era perso, e del caso, mentre discretamente provava a chiedergli se avesse visto qualcosa sulla scena del crimine prima di avere la crisi epilettica. Lui disse che non ricordava, ed anche se avesse visto qualcosa, probabilmente l'attacco glielo aveva fatto dimenticare. Dopo un po' di tempo, Jack se ne andò dicendogli che sarebbe tornato il giorno seguente per vedere come stesse procedendo.

 

Ma il giorno seguente, la prima persona che lo visitò alla mattina non fu Jack, ma Alana. Varcò la soglia della stanza con un'espressione seria e si mise a fissarlo, incrociando le braccia. Il letto di Will era stato regolato affinché lui rimanesse seduto invece che coricato, ma Will si sollevó comunque di poco, lamentandosi lievemente quando la spalla gli inviò un'ondata di dolore.

 

"Perché mi sembra che tu sia arrabbiata con me?" le chiese, nonostante sapesse benissimo la ragione.

 

"Mi hai detto che stavi bene," lei disse, e Will non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere, nonostante la situazione fosse tutt'altro che divertente.

 

"Ti ho detto che meglio di così non sarei potuto stare."

 

"Beh, questo cambia tutto, _perdonami_ per non aver compreso correttamente," lei disse con sarcasmo.

 

"Alana... non é stata colpa tua," le disse, più serio, perché era vero. Era stato lui a compiere la decisione di non chiedere l'aiuto di nessuno. Non poteva nemmeno incolpare Hannibal, anche se quest’ultimo gli aveva facilitato la scelta perché a lui era convenuto agire in quel modo.

 

"Oh, ma _é_ colpa mia, perché sono stata io ad approvare il tuo ritorno sul campo, ricordi? Ti ho _creduto_ quando mi hai detto che saresti venuto da me nel momento in cui ti fossi sentito un po' strano..."

 

Lui si limitò a guardarla, perché non sapeva cos'altro dire. Dopo un paio di secondi, Alana sospiró e la sua espressione sembró ammorbidirsi lievemente.

 

"Come stanno i miei cani?" le chiese quindi, e lei scosse lievemente la testa, come se non riuscisse a credere che potesse sollevare quell'argomento in quel momento.

 

Jack gli aveva detto che Alana si era offerta di prendersi cura di loro nel momento in cui aveva saputo che lui era all'ospedale.

 

"Stanno bene. Sono passata da casa tua questa mattina, e ci tornerò dopo," lei spiegó. "Sentono molto la tua mancanza.”

 

"Grazie, Alana. Veramente," disse, sincero su ogni parola.

 

"Non c'é problema," lei disse, e poi finalmente disincrociò le braccia e sospiró. "Qui c'é qualcuno che vorrebbe vederti. Ma se non ti senti dell’umore adatto per una visita..."

 

"No, sto... sto bene," le assicuró. Si sentiva un po' intontito a causa di tutte le medicine che gli stavano somministrando, ma per il resto si sentiva bene.

 

Alana annuí e poi uscí per un attimo, e quando la porta si aprì di nuovo, Abigail entró nella stanza. Will fece un grande sorriso, sinceramente felice di vederla, poi lei gli andò incontro per dargli un piccolo abbraccio.

 

"Vi lascio soli," disse Alana, ed uscí dalla stanza.

 

"Come stai?" le chiese Will quando si sedette sulla sedia di fianco al letto, e lei sorrise.

 

"Non dovrei essere io a chiederlo?"

 

"Beh..."

 

Entrambi si misero a ridere e poi lei spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Non stava indossando la solita sciarpa, quindi Will vide la sottile cicatrice sul suo collo, e non riuscì ad evitare che un brivido scorresse lungo la sua schiena.

 

"Sto bene. Cosa mi dici di te?" lei chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia preoccupata.

 

"Sto bene..." disse per abitudine, e poi alzò lievemente gli occhi al cielo. "Adesso sto meglio. E poi, qui mi stanno dando un sacco di medicine gratis," scherzó ed Abigail sorrise per un secondo, ma poi abbassó lo sguardo.

 

"Ci hai spaventati, lo sai? Quando Alana ieri me l'ha detto, io..."

 

"Hey, sto bene," le assicurò nuovamente. "Veramente. Non ti libererai di me così facilmente."

 

Lei sorrise di nuovo, ma quella volta il sorriso rimase. Rimasero in silenzio per un momento, e poi Abigail sembró ricordare qualcosa.

 

"Posso chiederti una cosa...?"

 

"Certo," le disse.

 

Lei strinse le labbra, poi il suo sorriso si fece sornione.

 

"Quando siamo andati in quel parco a Baltimora, mi hai detto che avevi un amico in prigione," lei disse, e Will annuí.

 

Si ricordó quella conversazione e sentí il suo stomaco stringersi. Sembrava che fosse avvenuta secoli prima, ma non potevano essere passati più di due mesi. Eppure, tutto era _cosí_ diverso.

 

"Il tuo amico é... Lo Squartatore di Chesapeake?" chiese a voce bassa e sollevando di poco le sopracciglia. Lui si acciglió. "Io ho solo... Ho origliato una conversazione di Alana con qualcuno, scusa."

 

Lui in quel momento si mise a ridere, e la cosa sorprese entrambi.

 

"Dunque hai origliato cosa stava dicendo Alana..." disse, ed Abigail abbassó lo sguardo. "No, non ti preoccupare, non c'é niente di male. Io... Io onestamente non so cosa dirti," disse Will, anche se le diede praticamente una conferma.

 

"Se non vuoi dirmelo fa lo stesso..."

 

Lui la guardó, e poi sollevò un sopracciglio.

 

"Forse un giorno te ne parlerò, okay?" lui chiese, e lei sorrise nuovamente. "Puoi mantenere il mio segreto?"

 

"Tu hai mantenuto il mio... Ma certo," Abigail annuí.

 

Will quindi si appoggiò sul cuscino perché la sua spalla stava iniziando a fargli male nonostante le medicine. Era un grande rischio confidare ad Abigail quel segreto, perché se lo avesse detto per sbaglio ad un'altra persona, ci sarebbero state un milione di domande a cui lui non avrebbe saputo rispondere.

 

Dopo che Alana ed Abigail se ne furono andate, Jack arrivò come promesso, e lo informò che non c'erano ancora stati progressi nel caso, e Will non riuscì ad evitare di tirare un sospiro di sollievo mentre lui non stava guardando.

 

Will passó altri due giorni all'ospedale, e ne odió ogni ora. Lui odiava gli ospedali, e soprattutto venire ricoverato. Per questo, quando il martedì la sua dottoressa arrivò per controllarlo e gli disse che sarebbe stato dimesso il giorno stesso, saltò quasi giù dal letto dalla gioia.

 

"Dovrà ritornare per un controllo la settimana prossima, e la visita successiva dipenderà da come procederà la sua convalescenza," lei gli spiegò mentre stava firmando i documenti che gli avrebbero permesso di uscire da lí. "E signor Graham... _Per favore_ ritorni se sentisse che qualcosa non va," gli disse, con sguardo serio.

 

Will annuí, e quella volta fece sul serio.

 

Dopo essersi vestito ed aver raccolto le poche cose che aveva portato li, finalmente uscí e trovò Jack che lo stava aspettando fuori dall'edificio.

 

"E la mia auto?" chiese Will salendo su quella di Jack.

 

"L'abbiamo portata a casa tua," spiegò, ed iniziò a guidare.

 

Will avrebbe voluto rimanere solo più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma era comunque contento che Jack gli stesse dando un passaggio, visto che la spalla quella mattina gli stava dando parecchio da fare.

 

"Vuoi una tazza di caffé, o... qualcos'altro ?" gli chiese Will quando arrivarono a casa sua, ma Jack per sua fortuna scosse la testa.

 

"No, grazie, devo tornare a Quantico," disse, e Will annuí. Stava per aprire la portiera della macchina quando Jack parlò di nuovo. "Will, tu... chiama me o Alana se ti serve qualcosa, okay?"

 

Lui annuí di nuovo, e poi scese. Aspettò che l'auto di Jack scomparisse lungo la strada, e poi esalò un lungo respiro che stava trattenendo. Quando aprì la porta di casa sua, i cani lo accolsero e lui si accovacciò per abbracciare ognuno di loro, veramente felice di vederli. Gli erano mancati più di quanto avesse previsto, anche se erano passati solo pochi giorni.

 

"Okay, okay, basta cosí," disse sorridendo quando iniziarono ad arrampicarsi addosso a lui ed a leccargli la faccia.

 

Will lasciò la porta aperta cosicché potessero uscire, e lui entró in casa. Gli ultimi ricordi prima della crisi epilettica lo colpirono come un pugno. Guardó l'angolo della stanza dove aveva visto Garret Jacob Hobbs, e poi si girò di lato, lá dove era stato Hannibal, a dirgli che nell’angolo non c'era nulla...

 

Will non lo aveva visto dal primo giorno in cui si era svegliato all'ospedale. Per qualche ragione, l'altro era scomparso e non era più ritornato. Gli era grato per questo, perché non voleva affrontarlo faccia a faccia lá, in un letto d'ospedale con gli infermieri che entravano ed uscivano continuamente. Ma ora era lí, e non poteva negare a se stesso di fare alcune cose: la prima, doveva guardarlo in faccia ora che sapeva che lui fosse reale. La seconda, aveva bisogno di risposte. E la terza... non voleva ammetterlo, ma per qualche ragione, gli era mancata la sua presenza, anche se non aveva _voluto_ vederlo.

 

Una volta che tutti i cani furono entrati, chiuse la porta principale, e poi si mise al centro della stanza, incerto su cosa fare.

 

"Hannibal?" lo chiamò, e si sentì un po' ridicolo, perché sembrava che stesse evocando uno spirito.

 

Ma lui non apparve. Will strinse la mascella e poi provó a pensare a tutte le volte in cui si era materializzato. Era certo che la maggior parte delle volte fosse stato Hannibal ad andare da lui, ma c'erano state altre volte in cui lui pensava fosse accaduto il contrario, come quando aveva avuto gli incubi... E poi ricordò la prima volta in cui era successo: il momento in cui aveva ucciso Garret Jacob Hobbs. Quindi forse era quello a scatenarlo, l'essere emotivamente instabile.

 

Will chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo, e si lasciò trasportare negli angoli più profondi della sua mente. Poco dopo inizió a vedere nella sua testa immagini di molti dei casi su cui aveva indagato. Vide se stesso strangolare un uomo, pugnalare una donna, fare a pezzi una famiglia, annegarli, dare loro fuoco, sparargli...

 

"Will."

 

Will aprì gli occhi e cadde sulle ginocchia, ansimando alla ricerca di aria. Stava tremando, perché era stato come aprire la porta che conteneva tutto ciò che di solito manteneva chiuso a chiave nel seminterrato della sua mente. Guardó verso l'alto quando fu in grado di controllare il tremore, e poi capì di essere a Baltimora, ed Hannibal era di fronte a lui.

 

"Non è necessario, lo sai?"

 

Hannibal si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, ed i due si guardarono mentre Will stava riprendendo fiato.

 

"Devi solo concentrarti," gli spiegò. "Concentrati su di noi, e sulla tua casa, e la connessione farà il resto."

 

Will chiuse gli occhi e fece come gli era stato detto. Pensò ad Hannibal ed alla sua casa, e quando notó il lieve cambiamento nell’atmosfera, riaprì gli occhi. Era inginocchiato nel suo salotto, ed Hannibal era già in piedi. Lui gli offrì la sua mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma Will la ignorò e si mise in piedi da solo. Prima di dire altro, andò in cucina e si servì un bicchiere di whisky, perché ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

 

"Stai molto meglio," sentí dire Hannibal dal salotto.

 

Will sorseggiò dal bicchiere e poi si voltò. Aveva troppe domande e cose che voleva dirgli, ma doveva cominciare da qualcosa, quindi inizió con qualcosa di semplice.

 

"Hai chiamato l'FBI chiedendo di me."

 

Hannibal sospiró lievemente e poi si sedette sul suo solito divano. Will portó con sé in salotto il bicchiere e la bottiglia di whisky e si sedette sull'altro divano.

 

"Sí," gli disse dopo un momento, anche se Will non gli aveva posto una domanda.

 

"Perché?"

 

Hannibal inclinò lievemente la testa, come se stesse valutando se rispondere o no.

 

"Ero preoccupato per te."

 

Will bevve di nuovo un sorso di whisky.

 

"Preoccupato," ripeté Will, e poi sorrise amaramente. "Avresti potuto comparire accanto a me..."

 

"Ti hanno sedato pesantemente per due giorni. Io... non riuscivo a raggiungerti," gli spiegò, e Will considerò se credergli oppure no.

 

Gli aveva mentito su molte cose, ma che cosa avrebbe ricavato dal mentirgli riguardo a quello? Quale possibile vantaggio avrebbe potuto trarre Hannibal Lecter dal chiamare gli uffici dell'FBI per chiedere di lui?

 

"Ti sto dicendo la verità, Will," disse quindi, intuendo i suoi pensieri.

 

"Davvero? Beh, come posso saperlo? Tu hai mentito su... _tutto_ ," gli disse Will, ed in quel momento si sentì _veramente_ infuriato. Si rese conto di stare trattenendo quella rabbia da quando si era risvegliato all'ospedale.

 

"Non su tutto."

 

"Come prego?"

 

"Ho provato a dirti la verità e tu non mi hai creduto," gli disse Hannibal, e suonò quasi come un rimprovero.

 

Will rise lievemente, ed annuí.

 

"Oh, scusa, é vero. Mi hai detto la verità dopo _mesi_ di menzogne, dopo avermi usato e manipolato... E poi hai mandato qualcuno ad uccidermi perché non ti credevo. _Pedonami_ , ti prego," disse, ironico.

 

Hannibal si leccó le labbra e si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

 

"Non l'ho mandato ad ucciderti."

 

"Permettimi di essere un po' scettico..."

 

"Ero lì ad aiutarti, non é forse vero? Avevo bisogno che tu mi credessi, e dopo quell'episodio lo hai fatto."

 

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Hannibal si riappoggiò all'indietro sul divano.

 

"Immagino tu abbia delle domande su tutto," gli disse quindi Hannibal, e Will aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 

"Più o meno un milione."

 

Guardó di nuovo Hannibal e sostenne il suo sguardo. Aveva avuto a disposizione qualche giorno all'ospedale per accettare finalmente che fosse reale, ma guardandolo non riusciva ancora a capire come quello potesse essere lontanamente possibile.

 

"Se questo é reale, allora cosa sei tu, cosa siamo noi? Cos'é... questo?" chiese dopo una pausa.

 

"A dire il vero non lo so. So solo che condividiamo questa connessione."

 

"Non lo _sai_? É tutto qui?"

 

"Non ero molto interessato sul come o sul perché stesse accadendo. Ero più interessato a cosa potessimo fare attraverso di essa."

 

"Intendi come usarmi per uccidere persone mentre tu sei in prigione," disse, e non riuscì ad evitare di suonare più ferito che arrabbiato.

 

"Qualcosa del genere," disse Hannibal, in tono piatto, e Will scosse lievemente la testa.

 

"Non hai nemmeno intenzione di scusarti?" gli chiese, ed Hannibal inclinó lievemente il mento.

 

"Mi scuso di averti dovuto nascondere questa cosa, e per il dolore che essa ti ha provocato... Ma non mi scuso per quello che ho fatto."

 

"Dopotutto, tu _sei_ Hannibal Lecter..." sussurró Will.

 

Hannibal sorrise, per la prima volta da quando lo aveva rivisto, e Will non riuscì ad impedirsi di fare lo stesso, anche se non in modo genuino.

 

"Mi hai portato tu all'ospedale? Dopo l'attacco epilettico," Will specificó, perché durante il ricovero all'ospedale aveva capito che potesse essere stato lui. Dubitava di essere salito in macchina dopo una cosa del genere ed aver guidato per un'ora sotto la neve senza fare un incidente.

 

"Sí," disse Hannibal, in tono neutro.

 

"Perché?"

 

"Perché non avrei dovuto farlo?"

 

"Beh, prima non ti sei mai preoccupato del mio benessere, credo che questo sia abbondantemente chiaro," disse Will, e poi disse ad alta voce ciò che stava pensando. "Lo hai fatto perché sono l'unico mezzo per farti uscire da quelle quattro mura...?"

 

Will temeva la risposta, perché lui voleva odiare Hannibal, anche se per qualche ragione non riusciva a farlo completamente. Forse sarebbe stato in grado di odiarlo se avesse scoperto che aveva solo giocato con lui, che anche se tutto era accaduto per davvero, per lui non era stato _reale_. Ma Hannibal non disse niente, e Will capí che non avesse la risposta nemmeno a quella domanda. Invece, si alzó evitando il suo sguardo ed andò in cucina, dove prese un bicchiere e si versò un po' di whisky dopo essere tornato sul divano.

 

Will si piegò in avanti e si passò una mano lungo la mascella, sospirando.

 

"Non riesco ancora a credere che fosse tutto reale..." disse ad alta voce. "Tutte le colazioni, i pasti, tutto il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme... C'è stato solamente perché tu eri annoiato?"

 

"Mi é capitato di trovare gioia nella tua compagnia. Tu non diresti lo stesso?"

 

"Gioia?" chiese, e si mise a ridacchiare. "Certo, la tua compagnia mi ha portato un'immensa gioia. Talmente tanta che mi ha portato in un ospedale."

 

"Non credo di poter essere incolpato per la tua encefalite, Will..."

 

"Ma tu lo sapevi, non é vero?" chiese Will, ed Hannibal si limitò a bere un sorso di whisky, quindi capí di avere ragione. "Tu lo sapevi e non me l'hai detto, perché per te andava bene cosí. Perché allora non sarei più stato così facile da controllare; niente più attacchi di febbre, e tu non saresti più stato in grado di effettuare le tue piccole fughe."

 

Hannibal non rispose, ma non ne ebbe bisogno. Lo sapevano entrambi.

 

In quel momento, Will aprì la bocca per chiedergli un'altra cosa, ma ebbe velocemente un ripensamento. Chiuse gli occhi e ricordò le due volte in cui lo aveva baciato, e si sentì _cosí_ ferito ed imbarazzato. Ora avrebbe dovuto affrontare il fatto di essersi avvicinato troppo a qualcuno da volerlo baciare e da baciarlo _realmente_... Aveva pensato che lui fosse un'allucinazione, ma non era mai sembrato tale, era sembrato _reale._ Come poteva essere stato un tale idiota? Come poteva aver abbassato la guardia in quel modo...?

 

Provó a scacciare il pensiero dalla sua mente prima che Hannibal potesse percepirlo, ma quando aprì gli occhi, capí che probabilmente era troppo tardi.

 

"C'é altro che vorresti chiedermi...?"

 

Will scosse lievemente la testa e si morse il labbro inferiore, provando a combattere tutti i ricordi che stavano iniziando ad affollarsi nella sua mente. Will _voleva_ sapere, ma temeva la risposta, quindi non chiese nulla. Rilasciò un lungo sospiro e si passò nuovamente una mano sulla mascella. In quel momento, si rese conto di sapere esattamente cosa doveva fare, e si sentì finalmente in pace con se stesso.

 

"Non siamo congiunti, ora l'ho capito," disse Will, e sorrise con tristezza. "Sono curioso di sapere se uno di noi riuscirà a sopravvivere alla separazione."

 

Anche Hannibal sorrise, e si sporse in avanti per appoggiare il bicchiere di whisky sul tavolo.

 

"Non credo che tu debba chiedertelo."

 

"Oh, ma io non voglio chiedermelo... Io voglio _sapere_. Mi hai usato per uccidere persone attraverso il mio corpo, senza che io ne fossi consapevole. Mi hai mentito riguardo all'encefalite, mi hai manipolato, e potrei proseguire così per ore..." elencó, ed Hannibal inclinò la testa, probabilmente incerto su dove volesse andare a parare. "Voglio che tu te ne vada..."

 

Hannibal si accigliò, e Will sentí l'esatto momento in cui il suo cuore saltò un battito, quindi chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, provando a far sì che le emozioni di Hannibal non influenzassero le proprie.

 

"Will-"

 

"Non sentiró la tua mancanza. Non ti verrò a cercare. Non voglio vederti, non voglio sentirti, e non voglio pensare più a te."

 

"Tu _sai_ che questo non é possibile," disse, provando a rimanere calmo, ma Will riuscì a percepire che non fosse calmo per niente.

 

"Non mi importa..."

 

Hannibal sembrava dispiaciuto, ma Will si limitò a fare quello che proprio lui gli aveva detto; si concentró sul pensiero di volere che Hannibal se ne andasse, fuori dal suo salotto, fuori dalla sua vita... ed Hannibal scomparve.

****

_Quando Hannibal si ritrovó nella sua stanza, chiuse gli occhi e liberó un profondo sospiro. Poi, si diresse verso il letto e si sedette sul bordo._

 

_Nei giorni precedenti, tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato aspettare. Aspettare di sapere qualcosa su Will, aspettare e resistere all'impulso di andare a trovarlo all'ospedale, aspettare che fosse_ _stato_ _lui ad andare da lui... Sembrava che ora avrebbe dovuto aspettare un po' più a lungo, ma con sua grande sorpresa, la cosa non lo irritava. Tutto ciò che_ _prova_ _va era tristezza, ma non era certo se fosse sua o di Will. Tuttavia, sapeva che_ _sarebbe stato_ _impossibile_ _per Will_ _andare fino in fondo con il suo progetto. Non potevano_ _rimane_ _re separati, non quando erano cosí immersi uno nella vita dell'altro._

 

_Quindi tutto ciò che doveva fare era essere paziente ed aspettare... Aspettare che Will lo capisse da solo._

 

Quando uscì dalla doccia, diede da mangiare ai cani, accese il caminetto, mise un po' di musica e si sedette sul divano. E poi fece un lungo sospiro, perché si sentiva quasi come a casa. _Quasi_.

 

Stava provando a non ascoltare la parte della sua mente che stava ripetendo la conversazione che aveva avuto con Hannibal, perché era la stessa parte della sua mente che, durante la sua degenza all'ospedale e dal momento in cui lo aveva cacciato quella mattina, gli stava ricordando costantemente che mancasse qualcosa, che qualcosa non fosse al posto giusto. Will aveva fatto sul serio quando gli aveva detto di non voler più pensare a lui... Ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, dato che ovunque guardasse, riusciva a vedere immagini residue di Hannibal; di lui che cucinava in cucina; di loro che cenavano a tavola; di loro che guardavano la televisione; di loro distesi sul letto... Non c'era un singolo punto nella casa che non gli ricordasse Hannibal.

 

Ma la parte peggiore era che ora avrebbe dovuto riconsiderare ogni cosa nella sua mente, ogni singola cosa che gli era accaduta nei mesi precedenti. Perché lui aveva vissuto tutti quegli episodi pensando che non fossero reali, che lui fosse solo un prodotto della sua immaginazione. Ma ora sapeva che era stato Hannibal a salvare la vita di Abigail, come aveva salvato anche la sua, anche se era stato lui stesso a metterla in pericolo. Ora doveva confrontarsi con il fatto che lui avesse _vissuto_ con lui, avesse mangiato con lui, dormito di fianco a lui, lo avesse toccato e persino baciato... Come poteva _non_ pensare a tutto quello in ogni secondo che trascorreva lí?

 

Will chiuse il libro che aveva preso dalla libreria, perché era chiaro che non sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi sulle parole, e lo mise da parte. Guardó il divano di fronte a lui, vuoto, e chiuse gli occhi. _Doveva_ essere forte. Lo voleva fuori dalla sua vita, quindi ciò che doveva ricordare era come lui lo avesse usato, come quelli che pensava fossero incubi, fossero stati in realtà omicidi commessi da Hannibal all'interno del suo corpo. Come gli avesse mentito fino a quando la cosa per lui smise di essere conveniente... _Doveva_ tenere questo a mente.

 

Will quel giorno andò a letto presto dopo aver fatto una cena veloce ed aver preso le pillole che la dottoressa gli aveva prescritto, e quella notte ebbe gli incubi. Non aveva più la febbre, ma gli incubi erano rimasti; non li aveva causati l'encefalite, li aveva solo alimentati. Quindi quella notte, senza che le medicine lo aiutassero a dormire, vide se stesso uccidere vittime di casi passati, e si sveglió ansimante e fradicio di sudore. Non ebbe la forza di cambiare le lenzuola nel cuore della notte, quindi mise un asciugamano sul materasso e si coricó, bloccando la voce nella sua testa che gli diceva che ci fosse qualcosa che di solito lo aiutava ad addormentarsi dopo aver fatto un brutto sogno.

 

Il giorno seguente, passó la giornata a fare più cose possibili cosicché non avesse il tempo per pensare. Portó a spasso i cani talmente tante volte che finirono per non voler uscire più, pulí la casa da cima a fondo, fece carichi di lavatrice con vestiti che non erano completamente sporchi, riordinò tutti i suoi documenti, libri e cassetti, e preparò un paio di piatti. Quando al pomeriggio ebbe finito, si rese conto di non avere più niente da fare e che fosse passato solamente un giorno.

 

All'Università gli avevano concesso un tempo indeterminato per recuperare, e gli avevano in effetti detto che non gli avrebbero permesso di tornare a lavorare fino a quando non si fosse completamente ristabilito, il che dipendeva solamente dai responsi dei medici. Jack non gli aveva detto niente, ma sapeva che gli avrebbe lasciato spazio per pensare a cosa volesse fare fino a quando non si sarebbero ritrovati fra le mani un caso veramente difficile. Quindi, aveva passato solamente un giorno in casa senza andare al lavoro, ma riusciva già a sentire la pelle pizzicare, e la mente lavorare troppo velocemente. Sapeva che l'unica ragione di questo comportamento non era la mancanza di lavoro, ma seppellì quel pensiero in angolo della sua mente prima che potesse prendere forma.

 

Quella notte, ebbe nuovamente gli incubi, e si sveglió stanco, ma considerando quanto era stato stremato nei mesi precedenti, sapeva che la situazione sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio.

 

Quel giorno, decise di andare a trovare Abigail, e la portò a fare shopping in un centro commerciale di Baltimora, cosicché entrambi potessero svuotare le loro menti. Lo rendeva molto felice vederla comportarsi come una normale ragazza di diciotto anni, a provare vestiti che entrambi sapevano non avrebbe mai indossato e ridere alla reazione di Will dopo essere uscita dal camerino con un abito ridicolo. Alla fine scelse qualche capo che Will le compró come regalo, ed anche lui comprò qualcosa per se stesso.

 

"Will?" lo chiamò mentre stavano mangiando un gelato, e lui sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.

 

Stava fissando il vuoto e non sapeva nemmeno da quanto tempo. Avevano mangiato in un fast-food, e lui non riuscì ad impedire che la sua mente vagasse verso il giorno in cui aveva portato Abigail al parco a Baltimora, ed Hannibal lo aveva pregato di non mangiare l'hamburger. Ora ovviamente sapeva il perché; attraverso la loro connessione, a volte lui provava ciò che stava provando Hannibal, sentiva ciò che lui stava sentendo, gustava ciò che lui stava gustando... Quindi era naturale che anche Hannibal lo facesse. Era strano, sapere che Hannibal Lecter lo avesse pregato di non mangiare cibo spazzatura, ma lo avesse nutrito con carne umana...

 

Will si schiarí la voce, provando ad allontanarlo dalla sua mente come aveva fatto con successo per quasi tutto il giorno.

 

"Mi dispiace, stavo pensando... a qualcosa," si scusó, e prese una cucchiata di gelato.

 

"C'é qualcosa che non va?" gli chiese, giocherellando con il cucchiaio di plastica.

 

"No, cosa te lo fa pensare?"

 

"Non lo so, sembri distratto. E... un po' triste," disse lei, scrollando le spalle, e Will la osservò per un secondo con le sopracciglia sollevate. A volte dimenticava quando lei fosse percettiva. Will era solito leggere le persone, ma non avere persone che leggessero lui.

 

"Scusa. Ho solo... avuto una specie di discussione con qualcuno," disse Will, semplificando talmente tanto il problema, che avrebbe potuto ridere di se stesso.

 

Abigail lanciò uno sguardo su entrambi i lati, come se stesse controllando che non ci fossero clienti ai tavoli attorno a loro, e poi si sporse in avanti.

 

"Il tuo _amico_?" chiese in un sussurro, e lui sorrise lievemente.

 

"Sí, il mio... il mio amico."

 

Sentí una fitta di dolore nel dire quella parola, e dovette fare un respiro profondo per sciogliere il nodo che era improvvisamente comparso nella sua gola.

 

"Ha fatto qualcosa? Voglio dire... a parte ciò che ha fatto quando era fuori di prigione," disse, e lui si accigliò un poco. "Ho fatto qualche ricerca," scrolló le spalle.

 

Will sorrise e scosse la testa, ma era più divertito che preoccupato.

 

"Sí, lui... Lui ha fatto qualcosa che non credo di riuscire a perdonare. Che non _voglio_ perdonare," rettificò, abbassando lo sguardo.

 

Abigail si appoggió all'indietro sulla sedia e continuarono a mangiare il gelato in silenzio.

 

"A me sembra che tu senta la sua mancanza," lei disse in quel momento, e lui la guardó di nuovo. Aveva uno sguardo triste negli occhi. "Sai, a volte non possiamo scegliere se tenere a qualcuno o no... Anche se questo qualcuno fa cose orribili."

 

Lei strinse le labbra ed abbassó lo sguardo. Will _sapeva_ che non stesse parlando di lui ed Hannibal, ma di lei e suo padre. Ad ogni modo, lui sentí il suo dolore combinato a quello di Abigail dentro di lui, ed ebbe un piccolo brivido.

 

Quando la riportò alla struttura, le promise che sarebbe tornato a trovarla dopo qualche giorno, visto che era sempre felice di vederla, ed avrebbe probabilmente avuto bisogno di quella distrazione.

 

Il resto della settimana passó troppo lentamente, e lui continuò ad avere incubi quasi ogni notte, anche se senza le forti emicranie e la febbre alta che aveva avuto in precedenza. Ma circa a metà della settimana seguente, cominciò a sentire gli effetti della privazione di sonno. Inizió a sentirsi stanco quasi quanto lo era stato nei mesi precedenti, e cominciò a perdere un po' di controllo sulla concentrazione che doveva mantenere per rimanere lontano da Hannibal. Un giorno, sentí una voce femminile e saltò su dal divano, guardando la TV che in quel momento era spenta, solo per realizzare di stare scivolando verso Hannibal, e che quella fosse probabilmente una delle infermiere dell'Ospedale. Bloccò velocemente la connessione, sentendo il suo cuore martellare nel petto. Un'altra volta, sentí tutto d'un tratto profumo di pesce cotto, e guardó in basso verso la sua insalata, accigliandosi, ma poi comprese e scosse la testa, concentrandosi di nuovo. Ma la maggior parte di questi episodi si verificavano con piccoli dettagli, come sentire il carboncino grattare la carta, o il rumore della chiusura della porta della cella quando qualcuno entrava o usciva, o provare un improvviso sentimento di dispiacere e sapere che proveniva 'dall'altra parte'. Ad ogni modo, continuò a combattere, e continuò a dire a se stesso che sarebbe passata, che con il tempo avrebbe smesso di sentirla...

 

Ma _come_ poteva esserne certo? Come poteva convincere se stesso quando continuava a sentire un vuoto dentro di sé ogni volta che guardava il divano di fronte a lui? Come poteva iniziare a crederci quando non voleva ammetterlo, ma lui gli mancava più di qualunque cosa? Si sentiva ancora _talmente_ arrabbiato con lui da tremare di rabbia ogni volta che lo pensava, ma la cosa più forte che sentiva non era la rabbia, o il dolore, o il tradimento... A lui _mancava_ Hannibal Lecter, e non era un sentimento leggero, lo sentiva in ogni singola cellula del suo corpo. Forse lui _aveva_ perso la testa a causa dell'encefalite, ma ci stava provando e riprovando, e semplicemente non riusciva a smettere di sentire la sua mancanza.

 

Quando quella settimana andò alla visita con la dottoressa Maliki, provó a mostrarsi in buone condizioni, ma non ci fu modo di nascondere le sue occhiaie, o il colore giallognolo delle sue guance, che in quel momento era quasi scomparso, ma gli conferiva un aspetto non molto gradevole.

 

"Lei non sembra per niente migliorato. Sta dormendo abbastanza, signor Graham?" gli chiese, guardandolo con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

 

"Beh... non proprio," confessò, a disagio sulla sedia dello studio. "Ma non credo che abbia a che fare con l'encefalite. É... un effetto collaterale del mio lavoro."

 

"Beh, lei ora non sta lavorando, e non approverò il suo ritorno fino a quando non vedrò che si sarà ristabilito. Perché non prova a rilassarsi? Faccia qualcosa che le piace, provi dei nuovi hobby."

 

Lui sorrise ed annuí. _Se solo fosse così facile_ , pensó, ma non lo disse ad alta voce.

 

"Proveró a fare del mio meglio, dottoressa."

 

Il giorno seguente, seguì il suo consiglio ed andò a pescare in uno dei laghi più vicini a casa sua. Si congelava, quindi dovette indossare così tanti strati di vestiti da riuscire a malapena a muoversi, ma era determinato ad andare. Era passato troppo tempo da quando era andato a pescare l'ultima volta, eccetto quando era andato con Jack al lago accanto ai bungalow, e quella volta non avevano tenuto i pesci che avevano pescato, quindi non era la stessa cosa. Rimase sul lago congelato per l'intera mattina, e quando tornó con tre trote, riuscì a malapena a muovere le mani, ma si sentì contento. Mise nel congelatore due pesci e preparò la terza trota per il pranzo. Poi, andò quasi subito a letto, perché non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti per la fatica. Quella notte non ebbe incubi, ma sognó comunque; vide Hannibal che gli parlava, e sentí la sua mano toccare la sua guancia come aveva fatto dopo aver ucciso Tobias Budge... E poi si sveglió nell'attimo in cui nel sogno Will si stava avvicinando per baciarlo. Si sedette sul materasso con il fiatone, e controllò la sveglia. Vide che erano ancora le 4, quindi ricadde sul materasso e si passó una mano sulla faccia... Quella notte non riuscì a riaddormentarsi.

 

Nel weekend tornò a trovare Abigail, ed i due andarono a fare una passeggiata in un altro parco di Baltimora al cui interno c'era un piccolo laghetto, dove diedero da mangiare alle anatre, alle oche ed ai cigni che erano lí. Evitarono il problema spinoso, e nessuno di loro sollevó l'argomento Hannibal né lei gli fece altre domande. Ma dopo averla riportata alla struttura, lui sentí l'ansia di dover ritornare a casa, e quel sentimento riuscì persino ad impaurirlo. La sua casa era sempre stata il suo unico rifugio, l'unico luogo in cui si sentiva completamente al sicuro... Ed ora Hannibal glielo aveva tolto, perché ora tutto ciò che sentiva in casa era la sua assenza.

 

La settimana seguente, Will inizió a sentirsi nuovamente sul punto di crollare, pezzo dopo pezzo, quasi come quando era stato male. Non stava dormendo la metà del tempo che gli sarebbe stato necessario, e passava il resto della giornata provando a non pensare ad Hannibal, cosa che lo faceva automaticamente diventare l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri. Per questo si sentiva esausto, irritabile ed arrabbiato, _cosí_ arrabbiato con se stesso, e con Hannibal, e con il fatto che qualsiasi cosa fosse la connessione che avevano, dovesse essere lui, tra tutti gli esseri umani, a condividerla con Hannibal.

 

Nel weekend, mentre stava portando fuori i cani si sentì improvvisamente sul punto di piangere, quindi inizió ad urlare a pieni polmoni in mezzo al bosco. I cani lo fissarono, ed un paio di loro si avvicinarono persino a lui con la coda fra le gambe, quindi lui li accarezzò sulla testa in segno di scusa. Era _così_ stanco di non dormire e provare a controllare che ogni suo pensiero non lo facesse scivolare verso di _lui_... Non voleva arrendersi, non voleva vederlo... O cosí continuava a dire a se stesso, ancora ed ancora, mentre la sua mente ed il suo corpo desideravano ardentemente di vederlo, di _sentirlo_ nuovamente accanto a lui.

 

Quella notte, Will provó a dormire ma si sveglió ansimante dopo averlo sognato ancora una volta, ed in quel momento gli sembró di essere sull'orlo della pazzia. Si voltó sul letto e guardó lo spazio in cui era apparso Hannibal cosí tante volte e, per un secondo, desideró che fosse lí. Will scacciò velocemente il pensiero dalla sua mente e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando cadere una lacrima che si perse sul cuscino. Ma in quel momento, si rese conto di aver perso la battaglia con se stesso.

 

Quando il sole era già sorto dall'orizzonte, andò alla porta e la aprì cosicché i cani potessero uscire. Pensò di preparare la colazione, ma per qualche motivo sapeva che se avesse mangiato qualcosa in quel momento, l'avrebbe rimessa. Chiuse la porta quando tutti cani furono rientrati, e rimase in mezzo alla stanza, con il singolo pensiero che occupava la sua mente da quando si era svegliato, che urlava dentro di lui. Ci aveva provato, ci aveva provato _tanto_ , ma era stata una battaglia persa in partenza.

 

Will lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e chiuse gli occhi. Lasciò crollare tutte le barriere ed i muri che aveva costruito nella sua mente, ed immaginó se stesso distruggerli mattone per mattone, e passare dall'altra parte...

 

Quando aprí gli occhi, si ritrovó a Baltimora, ed il suo cuore perse un battito quando lo vide; Hannibal era seduto sul suo letto, con la schiena appoggiata contro il muro ed un libro fra le mani. Sollevó la testa nell'attimo in cui apparve, e provó a mantenere la sua espressione, ma Will improvvisamente sentí tutto amplificato, e _capì_ attraverso la loro connessione che Hannibal si stava sentendo allo stesso modo.

 

Will si rilassó per la prima volta dopo settimane, ogni suo muscolo dolorante per la tensione, e si sentì sul punto di piangere dal sollievo.

 

Non gli disse una parola. Invece, camminò verso il letto di Hannibal e si sedette accanto a lui, imitando la sua postura. In quel momento, sapeva di stare per addormentarsi, quindi lasciò cadere la sua testa sulla spalla di Hannibal. Sentí l'altro irrigidirsi lievemente per la loro prossimitá, ma lui stava già scivolando nell'incoscienza.

 

_Quando sentí la testa di Will toccare la sua spalla, il respiro di Hannibal_ _gli_ _si mozzó in gola. Non c'erano molte cose che gli causavano quell'effetto, ma Will era una di quelle. Aveva a_ _sp_ _ettato, ed aveva sopportato il loro_ _period_ _o_ _di separazione_ _come meglio aveva potuto, ma alla fine Will era tornato da lui._

 

_Hannibal lasciò cadere la sua testa su quella di Will, e pensó che, anche se avesse visto Will per ogni giorno della sua esistenza, si sarebbe ricordato di quel momento e di come si_ _fosse_ _sentito quando l'attesa era finalmente arrivata alla fine._

****

Will aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, totalmente disorientato. Si sfregó gli occhi con una mano e si sedette lentamente. In quel momento, si ricordó dell'ultima cosa che aveva fatto; andare da Hannibal, addormentarsi accanto a lui... Ma ora era nel suo letto, ed Hannibal non era affatto accanto a lui. Si sedette sul bordo e vide sulla sveglia che era già passato mezzogiorno da un bel po'. Aveva dormito per ore, ma la cosa non lo sorprese; doveva recuperare circa tre settimane di sonno.

 

Will si alzò dal letto, si mise i pantaloni del pigiama ed andò in bagno. Dopodiché, andò in salotto, e ritrovò una scena che gli era fin troppo familiare, ma che continuava a scioccarlo: Hannibal era in cucina, a preparare un piatto.

 

La sua vista lo fece immediatamente arrabbiare, e l'altro si voltò a guardarlo.

 

"Buongiorno. Anche se credo che sia più appropriato pomeriggio," lo salutó, e continuó a mescolare qualunque cosa ci fosse nella padella. "Sai che hai _completamente_ finito l'origano?".

 

"Smettila," sussurró Will, ma l'altro non sembrò sentirlo.

 

"Puoi preparare la tavola intanto che io-"

 

"Smettila!" disse, più forte, e questa volta lo sentí. " _Non_ lo fare."

 

"Preparare il pranzo?" chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio, e quello rese Will ancora più furioso.

 

Will strinse la mascella e fece un paio di passo fino a raggiungere la tavola, dove appoggió entrambe le mani.

 

"Non fare finta che non sia successo niente. Che tutto vada bene... Non farlo."

 

Lasciò che la rabbia permeasse la sua voce, e quando sollevò lo sguardo, Hannibal era rimasto nella stessa posizione, con l'eccezione della padella, che aveva sollevato dai fornelli.

 

"Okay," disse alla fine dopo un paio di secondi. "Posso continuare a cucinare?"

 

Will chiuse gli occhi, irritato dal suo atteggiamento, ma annuí comunque. Poi, preparò di controvoglia la tavola, ed entrambi si sedettero quando il pranzo fu pronto. Hannibal aveva preparato pasta con vongole, gamberetti e verdure: niente carne. Lo guardó ed Hannibal fece un piccolo sorriso, quindi lui alzó gli occhi al cielo ed iniziò a mangiare. Ed anche se continuava a sentire la rabbia dentro di lui, si sentì a suo agio nel suo salotto per la prima volta da settimane.

 

"Quando hai la prossima visita medica?" gli chiese Hannibal quando si alzò per portare i piatti sul bancone dopo che ebbero finito.

 

Will portó il suo piatto ed il bicchiere nel lavandino, e poi fece un passo indietro quando Hannibal prese il controllo della lavastoviglie.

 

"Il prossimo mercoledí," rispose, mettendo le mani in tasca.

 

"Credi che la dottoressa ti lascerà ritornare al lavoro?"

 

"Non sono nemmeno sicuro che _io_ voglia ritornare al lavoro," gli confessó.

 

Era qualcosa a cui aveva pensato da quando era stato all'ospedale. Voleva ritornare ad insegnare, ma il lavoro sul campo era un altro paio di maniche. La prima volta si era ritirato perché un sospettato di un caso lo aveva aggredito fisicamente. Ma quella volta era qualcosa di totalmente diverso.

 

"Forse dovresti abbandonare il tuo lavoro con Jack. Almeno per un po'," disse Hannibal, chiudendo la lavastoviglie.

 

"Allora non ci sarebbe nessuno a catturare le persone come te," gli disse guardandolo fisso negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi si voltò ed andò in salotto, dove si sedette sul divano. "Verrebbero perse un sacco di vite..."

 

Hannibal lo seguì e si sedette di fronte a lui.

 

"Non mi interessano le vite che salvi, Will. Mi interessa la tua," gli disse, e Will lo fissó.

 

"Non dire cose del genere."

 

"Perché no? É la verità."

 

"Solo... non lo fare. A te non importa di me, ti importa solo di te stesso," disse Will, scuotendo la testa, anche se sapeva che non fosse del tutto vero.

 

Hannibal sospiró ma non rispose, ed entrambi distolsero lo sguardo.

 

"Adesso cosa succederà?" gli chiese alla fine Hannibal dopo un paio di minuti, e Will capí che stesse parlando di _loro_ , della loro situazione.

 

"Non succederà niente. Tu hai invaso la mia vita, e non c'é niente che possa fare a riguardo. Non sono certo di poter vivere con te per il resto della mia esistenza... ma so che adesso non _posso_ vivere senza di te."

 

Provó a rimanere impassibile mentre lo stava dicendo, ma una contrazione di un sopracciglio lo tradí, quindi abbassó lo sguardo.

 

"Sono certo che troveremo un modo. Lo hai detto tu stesso, noi siamo congiunti."

 

Will si passò un dito su una tempia, anche se la testa non gli stava facendo male, come se fosse stato un movimento involontario. E poi ricordò un pensiero che aveva fatto in una delle molte notti che aveva passato sveglio disteso sul suo letto nelle settimane precedenti, e non riuscì ad evitare di dirlo ad alta voce.

 

"Questa connessione... É come se noi orbitassimo l'uno attorno all'altro, incapaci di scappare alla forza di gravità ."

 

Will in quel momento guardó verso di lui, ed Hannibal curvó le sue labbra in un sorriso.

 

"Grazie a Dio per la gravità, allora."

 

Will non disse altro, ma deglutí. Non pensava di poter considerare la loro connessione proprio come una benedizione... Ma non sembrava nemmeno una punizione. Quindi, che cos'era?

****

Il giorno seguente stavano facendo colazione cosí come avevano fatto tantissime volte, quando i cani iniziarono ad innervosirsi e lui sentí un'auto avvicinarsi alla casa. Lanciò immediatamente uno sguardo ad Hannibal, ed ai due piatti sul tavolo.

 

"Questo lo tolgo io, vai ad aprire la porta," gli disse Hannibal, alzandosi e prendendo le sue cose.

 

Ancora non sapeva esattamente come le persone vedessero la scena, ed ora aveva anche meno certezze rispetto a quando aveva creduto che lui fosse stato un'allucinazione. Le persone ovviamente non riuscivano a vedere Hannibal, ma avrebbero visto l'abbondanza di cibo, i due piatti e le posate...? O era qualcosa che vedevano solamente loro?

 

Quando andò alla porta, diede prima uno sguardo al di là della tenda e sospiró quando vide la macchina di Jack, ma aprì comunque la porta.

 

"Buongiorno. É troppo presto per una visita?" chiese Jack quando scese dall'auto, con il respiro che si condensava a causa del freddo.

 

"No, va bene, ho appena finito di fare colazione. Vuoi una tazza di caffé?"

 

"Certo."

 

La preparò con Hannibal accanto a lui. Stava guardando dritto verso Jack, e Will percepí una lieve nota di disappunto, ma sapeva che stesse provenendo da Hannibal, anche se lui stesso non era del tutto felice per la visita di Jack.

 

"Ecco a te," gli disse Will, appoggiando la tazza nel punto in cui era stato Hannibal fino a pochi minuti prima, e ritornó al suo posto.

 

Jack si sedette di fronte a lui e bevve un sorso di caffé.

 

"É molto buono, che marca é?”

 

"Oh, é solo... Lo macino io stesso," gli spiegó, ed Hannibal si sedette accanto a lui, sorridendo.

 

"Beh, é fantastico..." gli disse, bevendone un altro sorso.

 

Will finí di mangiare il suo toast e fu improvvisamente consapevole di venire osservato da due persone, quindi si schiarí la gola e bevve dalla sua tazza.

 

"Cosa ti porta qui di domenica, Jack?"

 

"Volevo sapere come stesse andando la situazione," disse Jack, ed Hannibal fece un piccolo verso, probabilmente non credendo alle sue parole. "Quindi... come stai?"

 

Will sorrise lievemente alla reazione di Hannibal, ed appoggió la tazza sul tavolo.

 

"Sto meglio, grazie."

 

"Quando hai la prossima visita?"

 

"La prossima settimana. Mercoledí.”

 

"Bene. Fammi sapere cosa ti dicono, okay?"

 

"Certo..." gli disse, ed entrambi sorseggiarono dalle loro tazze.

 

Aspettò qualche secondo, perché era certo che Jack fosse impaziente di fargli domande riguardo al lavoro... E poi, alla fine si sporse lievemente in avanti.

 

"Will, hai... Hai pensato a quello che hai intenzione di fare? Quando ti sarai completamente ristabilito."

 

Will si appoggió all'indietro sulla sedia, e si grattò il collo pensando a come dire ciò che avrebbe voluto dire.

 

"Jack, so che hai bisogno di me, ma... Non sono certo di volere ritornare sul campo," gli disse.

 

"Will, so che é ancora molto presto, quindi non devi darmi una risposta definitiva. Pensaci, e adesso focalizzati sul tuo recupero, va bene?"

 

Lui annuí, pensando che sarebbe stato ancora più difficile declinare l'offerta di Jack se alla fine avesse deciso seriamente di smettere di andare sul campo.

 

Jack finí il suo caffè raccontandogli del caso su cui stavano attualmente lavorando, anche se Will avrebbe preferito non ascoltare, e dopo poco se ne andó. Will osservò l'auto scomparire lungo la strada, e sospiró.

 

"Posso domandarti una cosa?" sentí chiedere Hannibal dietro di lui, e si sentì nuovamente irritato.

 

"Ti ha mai fermato il fatto che io ti abbia concesso o meno il permesso?"

 

Will si voltò chiudendo la porta. Sapeva che era stato un colpo basso, ma non gli importava. _Voleva_ fare del male ad Hannibal, e se le parole erano l'unica arma che aveva a disposizione, ben venga. L'altro rimase impassibile, ma ora Will sapeva che il suo commento lo _aveva_ urtato lievemente. Stava iniziando a notare che, senza l'encefalite, sentiva tutto anche più amplificato rispetto a prima. Con la malattia, era stato come se tutto quello che aveva ricevuto da Hannibal avesse dovuto passare attraverso una porta minuscola. Ma ora poteva vedere, sentire e percepire tutto con ogni porta spalancata.

 

Will si diresse verso la tavola ed iniziò a portare tutto in cucina.

 

"La ragione per cui stai pensando di non ritornare sul campo." Hannibal iniziò a dire, seguendolo in cucina mentre stava caricando la lavastoviglie. "É per come ti hanno fatto sentire l'encefalite ed i casi, o... É per come ti hanno fatto sentire gli _omicidi_?"

 

Will si fermò con la tazza tra le mani, e la appoggió sul bancone prima di voltarsi a guardarlo.

 

"Cosa?"

 

"Quando hai visto e percepito gli omicidi attraverso gli incubi, quando li hai sperimentati... Mi hai detto di aver sentito il mio piacere come se fosse stato tuo, completamente," gli ricordó anche se Will lo ricordava molto chiaramente. "É questo che ti fa paura? Ritornare, entrare nelle loro menti e magari volerli fermare in un altro modo che non sia imprigionandoli."

 

Will abbassó lo sguardo per un attimo, sentendo la rabbia ribollire nuovamente dentro di lui, come un animale che stava ringhiando, pronto a scagliarsi sulla preda. E poi, si mosse; afferró Hannibal dal colletto dell'uniforme con entrambe le mani e lo spinse contro il frigo. In pochi secondi, gli fu addosso, ansimando per la collera, mentre Hannibal non batté ciglio.

 

"Perché hai una tale paura di te stesso, Will? Della tua mente? Non riesci a vedere quanto sia _straordinaria_?"

 

"Vuoi solamente che diventi come te," disse, stringendo la mascella e spingendolo più forte contro il frigorifero.

 

Hannibal si accigliò per una frazione di secondo.

 

"É vero che vedo in te una mente simile alla mia, Will. Ma allo stesso tempo, tu non mi assomigli per niente."

 

Will si accigliò, confuso dalle sue parole, ma non gli importó. Qualunque cosa avesse detto, sapeva che Hannibal sarebbe stato contento se lui avesse ucciso di nuovo. Esattamente come era successo quando aveva saputo come si fosse sentito Will dopo aver ucciso Garret Jacob Hobbs e come lo avessero fatto sentire gli incubi, anche se non era stato proprio lui ad uccidere tutti quegli assassini.

 

"Per tutta la tua vita, le persone ti hanno detto che dovresti avere paura di ciò che sei veramente... Se tu smettessi di vivere nel terrore di te stesso, ti renderesti conto di quanto la tua mente sia meravigliosa."

 

"Vorrei poterti scacciare dalla mia vita, una volta per tutte," sibilò verso di lui, sentendo il cuore martellare nel petto.

 

Hannibal si limitò a deglutire e rimase immobile, a guardarlo negli occhi.

 

Will si rese conto di quanto fossero vicini, e quello gli ricordò inevitabilmente di quando erano stati in quella posizione poco tempo prima. Aveva spinto Hannibal contro il frigorifero in un impeto di rabbia, e lo aveva minacciato con un coltello. Era stato guidato e confuso dalla febbre, ma ricordava di come lo avesse ferito, come avesse sentito il coltello sulla pelle sua e di Hannibal, e come quella cosa lo avesse confuso...

 

Will seppe che Hannibal stava pensando alla stessa cosa, quindi guardó la sua spalla... E spostò bruscamente con una mano il colletto esponendo la spalla sinistra di Hannibal. Vide la sottile linea rosata ed il respiro gli si mozzó in gola per un attimo... Perché non avrebbe dovuto esserci. Hannibal _era_ reale, e lui non capiva esattamente come funzionasse la connessione, ma sapeva che si stavano visitando essenzialmente attraverso la mente... Quindi quello com'era possibile?

 

In quel momento, comprese attraverso la loro connessione che il taglio lo aveva effettuato lo stesso Hannibal. Il segno non era lì perché il coltello di Will avesse toccato la sua pelle, ma perché più tardi lui aveva deciso di replicare la ferita.

 

Will fece un passo indietro, chiudendo di poco la mente e non lasciando più entrare i pensieri di Hannibal. Lo guardó negli occhi e l'altro sostenne il suo sguardo. Will realizzó quindi che la sua rabbia era svanita, sostituita da una totale confusione.

 

_Quella notte, Hannibal stava avendo problemi ad addormentarsi quando percepì lo sconforto di Will. Era stato qualcosa che aveva sentito quasi ogni notte quando l'altro aveva provato a tenerlo_ _lontano,_ _ma lui era rimasto lí, resistendo all'istinto di andare da lui. Ma ora che erano riuniti, non_ _resistette._ _Si concentró su di lui ed apparve nel suo letto._ _Il volto_ _di Will era_ _contratto_ _a causa di un_ _sogno_ _, quindi_ _Hannibal_ _si appoggiò_ _su un_ _gomito e toccò_ _gentilm_ _ente il suo braccio. Lui si sveglió di soprassalto, guardandolo con occhi spalancati. Hannibal_ _ritirò_ _la sua mano e si coricó nuovamente sul materasso, dandogli spazio._

 

_Sapeva che Will aveva bisogno di tempo per abituarsi di nuovo alla loro vicinanza. Dopotutto, i momenti di intimità che avevano condiviso_ _si erano verificati_ _mentre lui credeva che non fosse reale. Ma ora sapeva la verità, e ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo perché Will si_ _fosse sentito_ _di nuovo a suo agio accanto a lui._

 

_Will si alzò e si tolse la maglietta, indossandone una nuova e poi ritornando a letto. Quando si distese di nuovo, si mise con la schiena rivolta verso di lui. In pochi minuti Will si addormentò di nuovo, e le palpebre di Hannibal finalmente iniziarono a chiudersi..._

****

"Beh, sembra stare molto meglio rispetto alla nostra ultima visita," gli disse la dottoressa una volta seduto sulla sedia di fronte a lei.

 

"Sí, mi sento meglio."

 

"Il suo problema ad addormentarsi si é risolto?" chiese, sollevando le sopracciglia.

 

"Sí, io... sono riuscito a trovare il modo per rilassarmi un po'," disse, e poi strinse le labbra.

 

"Sono lieta di sentirlo. Ora, diamo un'occhiata a questa risonanza magnetica..."

 

Estrasse le fotografie dalla busta, le guardó e poi annuí.

 

"L'infiammazione é completamente scomparsa, signor Graham," gli disse sorridendo, e lui fece lo stesso. "Faremo un'altra visita la prossima settimana, ma se tutto procede in questo modo, proporrò il suo rientro al lavoro. Deve solo continuare a prendere le sua pillole, riposare, e rimarrà fuori da qualsiasi rischio."

 

Lei si alzò, facendogli capire che la visita si era già conclusa, quindi lui la imitò e le offrì una mano per ringraziarla.

 

Quando uscì dall'ospedale, pensó di ritornare a casa, ma poi cambiò idea. Guidò invece verso Quantico, e sperò che Jack fosse nel suo ufficio, e non ad indagare su qualche caso. Ma quando bussò e la sua porta si aprí, vide che non solo lui era lí, ma anche Alana e Frederick Chilton. Will sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso dalla scena di fronte a lui.

 

"Parli del diavolo..." disse, sorridendo lievemente, e Will si accigliò. "Entra, stavamo _giusto_ parlando di te."

 

Jack si spostò su un lato per farlo entrare, e lui lo fece, anche se si stava già pentendo di essere venuto lí. Una riunione tra loro tre _e_ stavano parlando di lui? Non poteva voler dire niente di buono.

 

"Will," Alana gli fece un gesto dalla sua sedia.

 

"Ho sentito cosa le é successo, signor Graham. É così bello vedere che sta già bene," lo salutò Chilton, offrendogli la mano.

 

"Grazie," gli disse, stringendo la sua mano dopo un secondo di esitazione.

 

Jack ritornó al suo posto dietro la scrivania, e gli fece segno di sedersi sulla sedia libera, visto che Chilton era in piedi. Si sedette, e si rese improvvisamente conto di come fosse completamente circondato da persone. Si schiarí la gola.

 

"Quindi... stavate parlando di me?" chiese, provando ad iniziare la conversazione.

 

"Esatto. Il dottor Chilton ha avuto... un'idea. Ha deciso di proporla prima a me, ma visto che sei qui..."

 

Will si voltò a guardarlo, pensando a _cosa_ potesse essergli accaduto.

 

"Beh, signor Graham... Come già sa, io lavoro all'Ospedale Psichiatrico Criminale Statale di Baltimora," disse, e lui percepì l'orgoglio nella sua voce. Will si limitò ad annuire, e lui continuò. "E lei saprà anche che, uno dei nostri molti pazienti é... Hannibal Lecter."

 

Sentí immediatamente lo stomaco stringersi alla pronuncia del nome, ma mantenne il volto impassibile. Bloccò la sua mente per non evocare inovolontariamente Hannibal, visto che ancora non sapeva dove sarebbe andata a parare quella conversazione, anche se iniziava ad averne una vaga idea.

 

"Ne sono a conoscenza, sí."

 

"Quando lei si é risvegliato all'ospedale, Jack l'ha gentilmente informata della chiamata di Lecter per lei, vero?"

 

"Lo ha fatto," disse, guardando brevemente Jack.

 

"Questo lo sa già, Frederick, perché non arrivi al sodo?" gli disse Jack, impaziente.

 

Chilton sorrise nervosamente, e Will vide Alana muoversi sulla sedia accanto a lui.

 

"Mi stavo chiedendo se fosse interessato ad avere un colloquio con Lecter.”

 

Will sollevó un sopracciglio, anche se la cosa non lo sorprese più di tanto. Era ovvio che avrebbe proposto una cosa del genere, specialmente Frederick Chilton, che era _cosí_ desideroso di entrare nella mente di Hannibal.

 

"Un colloquio?"

 

"Beh, come sono certo che lei sappia, Lecter non ha permesso quasi a nessuno di avere un colloquio con lui nei tre anni di permanenza all'Ospedale. E negli interrogatori che ha _dovuto_ fare, è riuscito a trovare il modo per non dirci niente. Ma visto che apparentemente é interessato a lei, abbiamo pensato che forse-"

 

"Non _noi_. Tu, Frederick," intervenne Alana, e Chilton annuí.

 

"Sí, mi scusi. _Io_ ho pensato che fosse un'opportunità unica. E voglio dire, sono certo che uno come lei sia almeno un po' curioso a riguardo."

 

"Uno come me?" chiese, accigliandosi e sentendo il suo cuore accelerare.

 

"Beh, lei ha studiato Lecter, non é vero?"

 

"Oh... Sí, l'ho fatto." disse.

 

Will si appoggió all'indietro sulla sedia, riflettendo. Andare a trovare Hannibal, vederlo _veramente_... Non poteva negare di essere curioso, ovviamente, ma non per la ragione che pensava Frederick, ma a causa della loro connessione. Ma sapeva di non poterlo fare, non in quel momento. Non quando era così infuriato con lui. L'unica cosa a cui avrebbe potuto pensare con Hannibal di fronte a lui sarebbe stata come passare attraverso il vetro per prenderlo a pugni in faccia.

 

"Ora, devo dirti che sono completamente contraria all'idea," gli disse Alana, e lui si voltò verso di lei. "Hannibal Lecter a quanto pare si é interessato a te, probabilmente dopo aver letto gli articoli che ha scritto Freddie Lounds su di te, ma tu devi ricordare chi e com'è questo... _uomo_. Non ti direbbe niente, avrebbe solo un'altra persona con cui giocare," lei disse, e poi si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo triste.

 

"Io, per una volta, sono d'accordo con la dottoressa Bloom," disse Jack, e la cosa sembrò sorprendere Alana. "A parte il fatto che tu sia ancora in convalescenza, non credo sia una buona idea. Ma la scelta é tua, ovviamente."

 

I tre lo guardarono contemporaneamente, e lui si sentì un po' a disagio.

 

"Beh... Ci penserò..." disse, guardando Chilton, "Ma non credo che lo farò," terminò, e Alana sembró rilassarsi lievemente.

 

"Beh, é un peccato, ma capisco," gli disse Chilton.

 

Alana si alzó, e passó dietro alla sedia di Will.

 

"Noi dovremmo ritornare all'Ospedale. Will, é bello vedere che stai migliorando," lei disse, e lui annuí.

 

"Signor Graham," lui disse, offrendo nuovamente la sua mano.

 

Will stava per stringere ancora una volta la mano, ma poi ebbe un'idea. Si alzó e, prendendo la mano che gli stava offrendo, si avvicinó a lui e lo strinse in una specie di abbraccio, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Quando arretrò Chilton sembró confuso, insieme ad Alana e probabilmente anche Jack, anche se lui si trovava fuori dal suo campo visivo. Will si schiarí la gola, e si sedette di nuovo.

 

"Ehm... Okay, alla prossima," disse Chilton, e poi i due se ne andarono, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro.

 

"É stato... Interessante," disse Jack, sollevando le sopracciglia. "Ad ogni modo... Sei venuto a trovarmi?"

 

"Già," disse Will, ricordando l'effettiva ragione della sua visita. "Prima sono andato alla mha visita medica.”

 

"Giusto, hai detto mercoledì," disse, lanciando un'occhiata al calendario sull'angolo della sua scrivania. "Cosa ti ha detto la dottoressa?"

 

"Che sto decisamente migliorando. Probabilmente proporrà il mio rientro al lavoro per la prossima settimana."

 

"É una bellissima notizia, Will. Sono contento di sentirlo."

 

Lui annuí, ma poi sospirò. Quello che stava per dire a Jack non era esattamente semplice.

 

"Sí, lo é," concordó, e poi si sporse lievemente in avanti prima di continuare. "Ascolta, Jack, ci ho pensato... Penso seriamente che non ritornerò sul campo, almeno per un po'. Non credo di riuscire a sostenere la situazione in questo momento."

 

Jack si appoggió all'indietro sulla sedia, sospirando, ma dopo un paio di secondo annuí, probabilmente sapendo che in quel momento non avrebbe potuto fare niente per convincerlo.

 

"Okay, lo capisco. Ma sai che la porta sarà sempre aperta. E con questo voglio dire che non ti posso promettere che non proverò a convincerti a ritornare in futuro," gli disse Jack, sorridendo.

 

Will forzò un sorriso, ma capí che non stava scherzando. _Sapeva_ che Jack sarebbe ritornato, prima o poi.

****

_"Spero di non interrompere il tuo pranzo, dottor Lecter. Hanno pubblicato il tuo articolo nel numero di questo mese della rivista," gli disse Frederick Chilton, sventolando un giornale di fronte al vetro._

 

_Hannibal stava, in effetti, mangiando il_ _suo pranzo,_ _ma appoggió la forchetta di plastica e si alzò dietro al tavolo, intrecciando le_ _mani_ _dietro la schiena. Aveva scritto l'articolo che stava menzionando Chilton più di due mesi prima, ma sapeva che a volte serviva anche più tempo prima che venisse pubblicato, quindi se n'era quasi dimenticato da quando lo aveva scritto._

 

_Chilton si avvicinó al vassoio e vi appoggió la rivista, e mentre lo stava facendo, Hannibal colse un odore; qualcosa che in quel momento non si aspettava di sentire, e soprattutto, non da Frederick Chilton. Abbandonò la sua_ _posizione_ _e giró lentamente attorno al tavolo, sollevando la testa ed in_ _spira_ _ndo. Chilton in quel momento lo vide e fece un passo indietro, probabilmente ricordando ciò che era successo l'ultima volta in cui Hannibal si era avvicinato al vetro._

 

_"Lecter, torna indietro!"_

 

_Hannibal si fermò, rendendosi conto di ciò che stava facendo. In quel momento non voleva essere punito, quindi ritornó nella sua posizione. Ma aveva_ _senti_ _to abbastanza, ed era_ certo _di chi fosse l'odore: era di Will, anche se più_ _intenso_ _e potente rispetto a_ _quello che percepiva durante le loro visite,_ _e sentí una fitta nel petto. Quel fatto significava due cose: la prima, Will era stato con Chilton, probabilmente quella mattina stessa, e gli era stato vicino. La seconda,_ _se la percezione era_ _così diversa rispetto a quando erano insieme con le loro menti... Quello voleva dire che_ _vederlo_ _di person_ _a avrebbe probabilmente cambiato tutto. Avrebbe portato a_ _percepire più di quanto_ _credeva_ _fosse possibile, più di quanto avesse osato immaginare._

 

_Quando Chilton si fu assicurato che non si sarebbe mosso di nuovo, spinse finalmente il vassoio verso il suo lato del vetro, e poi uscí senza dire una parola. Hannibal si avvicinó e prese la rivista, ma non si sent_ _ì_ _in vena di leggere le sue stesse parole stampate; la sua mente stava provando ad immaginare la situazione_ _che avrebbe portato_ _Will_ _ad avvicinarsi_ _così tanto a Chilton, e poi capí... Non era stato un incidente. Lo aveva fatto con uno scopo: ottenere una reazione da lui._

 

_Hannibal sorrise, sentendosi orgoglioso di Will._


	12. Capitolo 12

_Il profumo di Will era qualcosa a cui Hannibal aveva pensato a lungo. Il primo e più evidente odore presente era, ovviamente, quello dei cani. Le fragranze di ognuno di essi si trovavano addosso a Will, lo pervadevano. All'inizio erano state lievemente sgradevoli, ma ora Hannibal era così abituato a loro che con il tempo le aveva trovate persino piacevoli._

 

_Ma quello dei cani non era l'unico odore percepibile. C'era il profumo che poteva conferire solamente una casa in mezzo ad un bosco, quello di un caminetto, di libri vecchi e persino quello di polvere da sparo acquisito durante le esercitazioni al poligono di tiro. E sotto a tutti questi, ed allo stesso tempo unito ad essi, c'era l'odore dello stesso Will; il profumo che apparteneva solo a lui, quello che aveva imparato ad identificare anche quando Will si era appena fatto una doccia ed il sapone andava a riempire le sue narici. Anche quando usciva a fare una passeggiata con i cani e rientrava con l'odore di pioggia e sudore. Anche quando i suoi vestiti erano impregnati contemporaneamente dall'odore di legna da ardere e detersivo per bucato... Anche allora, aveva imparato a distinguere quello di Will. E sentirlo su un altro uomo, un uomo che odiava così tanto, era stato alquanto spiacevole. Ma dopo aver capito quale fosse stato l'obiettivo di Will, cioé ottenere una sua reazione, finí per apprezzare il gesto, eccitato nello scoprire che Will stesse giocando con lui._

 

_Quando Hannibal apparve nel salotto di Will quel pomeriggio, percepì il singolare tepore che solo un caminetto avrebbe potuto procurare. Il fuoco illuminava la stanza, creando ombre in movimento sul mobilio e su Will, che era seduto sul suo divano con un libro sulle ginocchia ed in mano un bicchiere di whisky. Sollevó lo sguardo al suo arrivo, ma si rimise a leggere quasi subito. O, perlomeno, fu quello che provó a fare, perché Hannibal capì che Will non riuscisse più a concentrarsi sul libro._

 

_Hannibal si sedette sul suo divano di fronte a lui e sorrise in previsione di ciò che sarebbe accaduto. Lasciò che la sua mente si espandesse verso di lui e gustó il liquore nella sua bocca, quindi chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, assaporandolo._

 

_"Oggi ho ricevuto una visita da Chilton," disse, guardando le fiamme leccare i ciocchi di legno._

 

_Vide con la coda dell'occhio Will sollevare di nuovo lo sguardo, incapace di trattenersi._

 

_"Okay," disse Will, provando a suonare disinteressato, ma lui percepì un sfumatura nella voce, e la tensione nei suoi muscoli, in attesa che lui continuasse a parlare._

 

_"Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio," disse, passandosi un dito lungo la mascella._

 

_"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando," disse l'altro, ed Hannibal lo guardò per la prima volta._

 

_Will stava provando a mantenersi impassibile, ma lui riuscì a vedere l'accenno di un sorriso sulle sue labbra._

 

_"Mi chiedo se tu l'abbia fatto con uno scopo... O se forse volessi semplicemente vedere cosa sarebbe accaduto," intuì._

 

_Le labbra di Will si curvarono finalmente all'insú, e lui bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere, probabilmente per nascondersi. Ma lui lo aveva visto, quindi il sorriso di Hannibal si allargò. Si stava decisamente godendo il gioco a cui stavano giocando._

****

Will si sveglió e provó a rimanere a letto, ignorando la luce del Sole che stava filtrando attraverso le finestre. Dopotutto, lui era in una sorta di vacanza, quindi doveva sfruttarla al meglio. Si voltó e si mise a faccia in giù, abbracciando il cuscino... Ma nemmeno un paio di minuti dopo, sentí provenire un rumore dall'altra stanza ed i cani girare per la casa, probabilmente desiderosi di uscire. Sospiró addosso il cuscino e si lamentò, quindi scese di controvoglia dal letto. Quando arrivò in cucina già vestito, Hannibal stava preparando la tavola.

 

Lo stomaco di Will si mise a borbottare in risposta al profumo fantastico, ma lui aveva in mente altri piani, quindi inizió a dirigersi verso la porta.

 

"Non ti siedi a fare colazione?"

 

Lui si fermò e si voltò. Hannibal stava tenendo fra le mani un vassoio con delle paste a forma di cuore, in attesa. Will si avvicinó, ne afferró una e ne prese un morso. Sorrise mentre la stava masticando, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Hannibal, e quando l’ebbe finita ne prese un'altra e si voltó, prese il cappotto ed uscí di casa insieme ai cani.

 

Hannibal si presentò di fianco a lui meno di un minuto dopo, probabilmente perché, come Will aveva intuito, non potevano stare più di tanto lontani l'uno dall'altro mentre si stavano visitando. Inizió a camminare accanto a lui mentre Will stava mangiando la pasta ed i cani abbaiavano e correvano nei dintorni, felici.

 

"Quindi hai di nuovo intenzione di ignorarmi?" gli chiese.

 

"Non ti sto ignorando," chiarí Will, scuotendo la testa senza guardarlo.

 

"Quindi è la tua vendetta?"

 

Will non riuscì ad evitare di ridere sommessamente.

 

"Dubito che tu possa paragonare il rifiutare di sedermi e mangiare la tua colazione a ciò che hai fatto a me," gli disse.

 

Hannibal si zittí, ma Will capì attraverso la loro connessione di non averlo ferito _cosí tanto_.

 

"Sai, una volta ho ucciso un uomo che si é rifiutato di sedersi alla mia tavola per uno dei miei banchetti," disse Hannibal in un tono completamente calmo.

 

Will smise di camminare ed alla fine lo guardò sollevando le sopracciglia. La neve scricchioló sotto i piedi di Hannibal quando lui si voltò con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

 

"Era stato _molto_ scortese. Ha rovinato la festa non sapendo quando smettere di bere. Ha fatto sentire tutti molto a disagio."

 

"Scortese...?" ripeté Will, provando a suonare scioccato, ma le sue labbra lo tradirono curvandosi lievemente all'insú. Per qualche ragione, l'idea lo divertiva, anche se non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

 

"La peggiore categoria di persone. Se possibile, uno dovrebbe sempre provare a mangiare chi è scortese..."

 

Will scosse la testa per un secondo, e poi riprese a camminare con Hannibal accanto a lui. Ma quando arrivarono sulla spianata, si rese improvvisamente conto di qualcosa: lui aveva sempre avuto ragione su Hannibal Lecter. Quando lo aveva studiato, la sua teoria era stata che Hannibal Lecter avesse ucciso perlopiù persone che lui considerava irritanti, o _'cattive'_ , anche se la maggior parte di loro non rientrava in quella categoria secondo gli standard della società. _'Scortese'_ era stato il termine che lui aveva scelto, ma il principio era lo stesso.

 

Quando furono arrivati, Will si sedette sotto il suo solito albero, ma Hannibal non lo raggiunse immediatamente. Invece, trovò un bastoncino e lo lanciò lontano con un movimento elegante. Harley e Winston corsero e provarono a prenderlo contemporaneamente. Alla fine ritornarono tenendo un'estremità del bastoncino ciascuno, ed Hannibal lo prese e lo lanciò ancora una volta. Will si accigliò, perché aveva pensato che Hannibal avesse lanciato il bastoncino senza una ragione, non per giocare con i cani... Ma ancora una volta, aspettò che glielo riportassero e lo lanciò di nuovo. Quando apparentemente si fu stancato, si sedette finalmente accanto a lui, ed i cani corsero via con il bastoncino, provando a rubarselo l'un l'altro. Will non disse nulla, ma lo guardó con la coda dell'occhio, provando a capire cosa l'altro stesse facendo. Era tutta una finta...? Stava provando a manipolarlo fingendo un interesse per i cani...?

****

"Okay, ecco a lei."

 

Will prese il foglio che la dottoressa stava tenendo di fronte a lei, e lo guardó. Era il documento che gli permetteva ufficialmente di tornare al lavoro. Lui annuí, guardando verso di lei.

 

"Grazie."

 

"É il mio dovere, Will. Ma ora il suo dovere sará quello di _cortesemente_ ritornare se notasse nuovamente che qualcosa non va, okay?" gli disse ancora una volta.

 

"Certo, dottoressa," le disse, sorridendo.

 

Lui le strinse la mano e finalmente uscì dall'ospedale dopo quella che sperava sarebbe stata l'ultima visita per molto tempo.

 

Will decise di fare ciò che aveva fatto l'ultima volta in cui aveva avuto un controllo ed andò direttamente a Quantico, ma quella volta, si diresse verso l'università. Parlò al presidente del suo dipartimento, che fu visibilmente soddisfatto di sapere che presto sarebbe ritornato al lavoro. Lo informò che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un'altra settimana affinché il supplente avesse potuto terminare ciò che aveva iniziato con gli studenti, e Will gli disse di comprendere appieno la situazione. Ed inoltre, non era _cosí_ impaziente di tornare al lavoro.

 

Quando fu sul punto di uscire, sentí una voce provenire dalla sala conferenze, e si accigliò avvicinandosi alla porta. La sala veniva usata solo durante la consegna dei diplomi, quando personalità importanti tenevano seminari o quando c'erano speciali cerimonie. E visto che non era il momento per una cerimonia di qualche tipo, doveva trattarsi di qualcuno di importante. Lesse il cartello che era affisso sulla porta, il quale diceva "Bedelia du Maurier PhD, autrice di _'Io sono anche noi'_. Un'analisi sulla teoria dei Senzienti."

 

La prima cosa a cui pensó fu: perché una scrittrice stava tenendo una lezione lì, a Quantico, quando sembrava non aver niente a che fare con la criminologia? Ma a volte le aule venivano offerte ad altre università, quindi forse questo era il caso. La seconda cosa fu quella parola, _senzienti_. Gli sembrava di averla già vista da qualche parte, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove, e di sicuro non sapeva cosa volesse dire.

 

Will fu sul punto di voltarsi ed andarsene, ma poi qualcosa lo fermó, una solta di presentimento che gli disse di dover entrare... Quindi entró nella sala, senza sapere il perché. Al centro del palco c'era una bellissima donna con un abito nero, e la sua voce leggera e suadente lo catturò immediatamente.

 

"...al momento della nascita. Altre persone credono che la connessione si formi più tardi, indipendentemente dalla loro età, genere, ambiente in cui vivono o altro. Credo che vi sia una parziale verità in entrambe: probabilmente la connessione viene a formarsi al momento della nascita, ma potrebbe non iniziare in quel momento. Forse potrebbe comportarsi come una sorta di adolescenza, e potrebbe manifestarsi una volta cresciuti. O forse potrebbe venire scatenata da un evento importante nelle loro vite... Ma ciò che è innegabile é che le vite dei soggetti risultano estremamente influenzate da quella connessione."

 

Will si diresse verso una delle prime file e si sedette nel primo posto vuoto che trovò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna. Stava parlando di...? No, non poteva essere.

 

"Voglio dire, in questa connessione ipotetica, non si parla solo di condividere esperienze. Si condividerebbe una vita, i sentimenti, i pensieri... Alcuni dicono che probabilmente potrebbe essere una presenza invadente, ma personalmente credo che non sembrerebbe per niente invadente. Credo che alla fine sembrerebbe una parte essenziale ed irrinunciabile per le persone connesse. Come un organo che entrasse a far parte di te..."

 

Will sentí il cuore accelerare nel petto e bloccò Hannibal fuori dalla sua mente per non evocarlo. Per qualche ragione, non lo voleva lì, doveva ascoltare questa cosa da solo. Perché in quel momento era abbastanza certo che quella donna stesse parlando di qualcosa di correlato a ciò che stava accadendo a lui, della sua connessione con Hannibal... Ma com'era possibile? Lei ne parlava come se non fosse una cosa reale, eppure sembrava molto convinta delle sue teorie... E la maggior parte di esse a lui sembravano abbastanza accurate.

 

"Come dico nel mio libro, se due o più persone condividessero quella connessione, non si sentirebbero più semplicemente come un individuo... L' _Io_ diventerebbe un _Noi_."

 

Lei si zittí e tutti scoppiarono in un applauso fragoroso, cosa che gli fece capire di essere arrivato alla fine della conferenza. Si unì agli applausi quando fu in grado di reagire, e poi spostò lo sguardo su alcune persone che iniziarono a porle delle domande. Una persona le chiese quando pensava che gli umani avrebbero iniziato a condividere quella sorta di connessione.

 

"Non credo che possiamo saperlo... Per quello che sappiamo, potrebbero già esserci persone che hanno questa connessione," lei rispose con un sorriso, e qualche persona si mise a ridere. Will sentí il cuore provare ad arrampicarsi fino alla gola.

 

Un'altra donna le fece, con un tono molto scettico, alcune domande per smontare le sue teorie, a cui lei rispose in modo educato, ma lui era certo che tutti fossero riusciti a percepire il sottotono tagliente delle sue parole.

 

Quando le domande furono terminate, tutti applaudirono di nuovo, e poi iniziarono ad alzarsi dalle loro sedie. Will dovette aspettare su un lato mentre molte delle persone che avevano partecipato alla conferenza si avvicinavano alla donna cosicché potesse autografare i loro libri. La vide accennare un sorriso ogni volta che qualcuno la raggiungeva, e finalmente, quando l'ultima persona si allontanò, lui si spostò verso di lei. Lei guardó lui e poi le sue mani, probabilmente aspettandosi di vedere un libro da autografare o un cellulare per chiederle una fotografia, ma lui non aveva niente di tutto ciò.

 

"Conferenza interessante," disse come saluto, provando a non sembrare troppo impaziente.

 

"Grazie..." lei inizió a dire, e sollevò le sopracciglia.

 

"Graham. Will Graham," completò per lei.

 

"Ha letto il libro...?" chiese con lo stesso tono calmo con cui aveva parlato durante l'intera conferenza.

 

"A dire il vero, no, non ancora. Ho scoperto recentemente... l'argomento," disse, incerto su come chiamarlo. "Ma ne sono _molto_ interessato. Il fatto é, che sono arrivato lievemente in ritardo, e mi stavo chiedendo se potesse rispondere ad alcune domande che avrei a riguardo?"

 

Lei stava sistemando i suoi oggetti in una valigetta, quindi sollevó lo sguardo ed inclinò di poco la testa.

 

"Non ho il tempo per dedicarmi ad ognuno singolarmente, sono certo che lei lo capisca, signor..."

 

"Graham," ripeté.

 

"Signor Graham," disse, ed in quel momento terminò di raccogliere le proprie cose e chiuse la valigetta con un forte suono. "Forse le risposte che sta cercando sono nel mio libro."

 

Lei gli giró attorno ed iniziò a dirigersi verso l'uscita, ma lui non poteva semplicemente _leggere_ un libro. Doveva parlare con qualcuno, sentire le parole pronunciate da un'altra persona.

 

"In questa connessione, le sensazioni delle persone a volte risulterebbero mescolate?" chiese, sapendo la risposta, e Bedelia si fermó e si voltò aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Suoni che sente l'altra persona e non sa da dove provengano, odori improvvisi che non giungono da ciò che é attorno a loro... _Sentimenti_ che sanno non essere loro, non veramente."

 

Bedelia socchiuse gli occhi ed inclinò la testa.

 

"Questa... é una delle cose in cui credo, sí. Penso che le sensazioni si mischierebbero nelle persone che sono connesse. Ma non l'ho ancora pubblicato in nessuno dei miei libri o articoli..."

 

"Le ho detto di non aver letto il suo libro," disse Will, stringendo le labbra. "Ma mi piacerebbe discutere su alcuni aspetti, come ad esempio-"

 

"Signor Graham, devo _veramente_ andare," disse, guardando l'orologio sul suo polso, e sospiró, perché sembrava veramente interessata a parlare con lui dopo quella domanda. Cercò qualcosa nella sua valigetta, e poi la estrasse e si avvicinó a lui. "Guardi, lavoro a Baltimora come psichiatra, questo é il numero del mio ufficio. Chiami, prenda un appuntamento, e ne parleremo lá," disse, offrendogli un biglietto.

 

"Oh, okay," disse velocemente, prendendo il biglietto e mettendosi a guardarlo. "Grazie."

 

Bedelia annuí e, dopo avergli lanciato uno sguardo per l'ultima volta, si voltó ed uscí dalla sala, lasciandolo lí con un migliaio di domande già formate nella sua mente.

****

"Come é andata la visita?"

 

Will sollevó lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer e guardò Hannibal, che gli stava offrendo un bicchiere di vino. Lo prese e ne bevve un sorso, e l'altro ritornò in cucina, dove stava cucinando qualcosa.

 

Non gli aveva raccontato nulla di quella mattina, ovviamente a causa della conferenza di Bedelia du Maurier. Per qualche ragione, era qualcosa che non voleva condividere con Hannibal. Quantomeno, non prima di essere andato a parlare di nuovo con lei. La chiamò immediatamente dopo la conferenza ed il suo assistente gli organizzò un appuntamento per la settimana seguente. Aveva anche pensato di comprare il suo libro e leggerlo prima di andare a parlarle, ma poi pensò che Hannibal lo avrebbe visto, e se non lo avesse fatto, Will probabilmente avrebbe pensato ad esso per tutto il tempo ed Hannibal lo avrebbe _capito_ attraverso la loro connessione.

 

"Ha approvato il mio ritorno al lavoro," gli disse, concentrandosi nuovamente sullo schermo. Aveva passato un'ora a scrivere risposte a mail che aveva continuato a rimandare, ma non era nemmeno a metà del lavoro.

 

"É una buona notizia," disse Hannibal.

 

"Sí, credo. Ritornerò all'università la prossima settimana."

 

"E... Jack?"

 

Will aveva capito cosa intendesse. Non gli aveva raccontato nemmeno di quando era andato a dire a Jack che non sarebbe tornato sul campo, perché era accaduto lo stesso giorno in cui aveva _abbracciato_ Chilton. Stava iniziando ad imparare come nascondere alcune cose che non voleva Hannibal sapesse, anche se la maggior parte di esse scivolavano attraverso la loro connessione senza la possibilità di evitarlo.

 

"Ci sono andato la scorsa settimana. Gli ho detto che non sarei tornato sul campo. Almeno per adesso..."

 

Hannibal apparve di nuovo nel suo campo visivo, quindi lui sollevó lo sguardo. Aveva fra le mani un piatto con qualcosa all'interno, ma dalla sua posizione non riusciva a vederne il contenuto.

 

"Sai che probabilmente ritornerà a bussare alla tua porta, vero?" gli disse, e Will avrebbe giurato che sembrasse addirittura preoccupato.

 

"Sí, lo so..." disse Will. Qualcuno come Jack _sarebbe_ ritornato, prima o poi. Will alzó le sopracciglia quando vide che c'erano due canapé, ma ne prese uno senza chiedere. Nel momento in cui lo mangiò, capí che fosse una sorta di crostaceo o qualcosa del genere, ma c'era qualcosa che faceva mescolare ed esplodere i sapori nella sua bocca.

 

"Che cos'è?" chiese dopo aver deglutito, e vide che Hannibal aveva preso l'altro.

 

"Polipo. Con qualche aggiunta, ovviamente."

 

Di solito era abbastanza criptico riguardo i piatti che preparava, eccetto quando erano troppo a semplici per i suoi standard. Will sapeva che in passato era accaduto perché alcuni di essi contenevano al loro interno il suo ingrediente _speciale_ , ma ora non aveva modo di recuperare carne umana, quindi si limitò a fare una smorfia alla sua battuta, ed Hannibal sorrise e ritornó in cucina.

 

Will chiuse il computer e si sfregó gli occhi, stanco di fissare lo schermo. Lo lasciò sul tavolino di legno e bevve un altro sorso di vino. Poi, si alzó ed andò in cucina. Hannibal stava apparentemente preparando parecchie cose, perché aveva un sacco di piatti differenti sparsi sul bancone, alcuni già pronti ed altri che stava cucinando sul momento. Erano andati a fare la spesa il giorno prima, quindi immaginó che avesse comprato lá tutti quegli ingredienti.

 

Lo osservò con curiosità quando prese un pezzo di quello che credeva fosse un calamaro, ma molto più piccolo, e lo mise su un tagliere. Ne percorse la superficie con una mano, poi ne rivoltò una parte e la estrasse. Era una parte dura, come una conchiglia che Will non si sarebbe aspettato di trovare in quell'animale, e la mise da parte. Percepì lo sguardo di Hannibal alternarsi tra lui ed il tagliere.

 

"É una seppia. L'hai mai assaggiata?"

 

"Non credo. Sembra un calamaro," disse Will, piegando la testa per vederne la forma.

 

"É molto simile, ma il sapore é differente. Personalmente preferisco di gran lunga la seppia al calamaro," disse, mentre stava tirando qualcosa che Will credeva fosse la testa che poi staccó dal corpo principale.

 

Sia l'animale che le mani di Hannibal vennero macchiate dall'inchiostro nero, quindi mise la seppia in una ciotola piena d'acqua che aveva già preparato, e poi aprì il rubinetto e lasciò che l'acqua pulisse le sue mani.

 

"Vuoi provare?" gli chiese, e Will lo guardó negli occhi per la prima volta.

 

Per abitudine aprí la bocca per dirgli di no, ma poi si fermó e ci ripensò... Perché no?

 

"Ehm... Okay. Ma probabilmente sbaglierò tutto," gli assicurò.

 

"Ti guiderò io."

 

"Certo che lo farai..." disse Will tagliente, ricordando come Hannibal lo avesse _guidato_ e come fosse andata a finire.

 

Will andò al lavandino e si lavó le mani, e quando si voltò Hannibal aveva già messo sul tagliere un'altra seppia, ma si era spostato su un lato per lasciargli spazio. Si tirò su le maniche del maglione fino ai gomiti, e poi guardó l'animale senza avere la più pallida idea di come iniziare.

 

Hannibal la voltó e la indicò.

 

"Si chiama seppia perché questa parte- toccala, Will," disse Hannibal, e lui lo fece.

 

Sentí l'animale e la carne era esattamente come quella di un calamaro, ma la parte che Hannibal stava indicando era molto dura, come un osso. Era la cosa che gli aveva visto estrarre prima dall'altra seppia.

 

"Questa parte é l'osso di seppia. Devi toglierlo, non esitare."

 

Will giró attorno all'osso con le dita, incerto su come estrarlo dalla carne, ma questo uscí molto facilmente una volta applicata una piccola pressione. Lo mise vicino a quello tolto dal primo animale, e poi guardó il buco che l'osso aveva lasciato nella carne.

 

"Okay, tutto ciò che devi fare adesso é mettere i pollici in questo buco, disse, indicando il punto da cui uscivano la testa ed i tentacoli dell'animale. "E poi devi rivoltarlo e si aprirà."

 

Will provó a farlo, ma quella parte era molto viscida, e le sue dita continuavano a scivolare.

 

"Will, non è proprio cosí."

 

Sentí tutto d'un tratto le mani di Hannibal _sopra_ le sue, e la cosa lo spaventó lievemente, ma non si mosse. Sapeva che anche Hannibal lo avesse sentito, ma stava fingendo di non averlo fatto, e prese la seppia _e_ le mani di Will fra le sue. Mise i pollici sul punto corretto, e poi entrambi rivoltarono la carne come se stessero strappando un pezzo di carta, e l'animale fu separato in due metà. L'inchiostro che uscí andò immediatamente a macchiare le loro mani, e vedere il liquido nero fece pensare Will al sangue, e ricordò inevitabilmente le mani nei suoi sogni, inzuppate di sangue dopo aver ucciso qualcuno.

 

Will sollevó lo sguardo e si rese improvvisamente conto di quanto Hannibal fosse vicino; si era sporto in avanti per aiutarlo, ed il suo petto stava quasi per prendere contatto la sua spalla, ma era stato attento a non toccarlo. Per le loro mani la storia era completamente diversa, perché Will riusciva ancora a sentire la seppia, ma anche le lunghe dita di Hannibal che si chiudevano attorno ad entrambe le sue mani... Hannibal in quel momento lo guardó, e lui sostenne il suo sguardo mentre l'unica cosa che riusciva a sentire erano i loro respiri ed i loro battiti.

 

Un cane in quel momento abbaiò, e Will fece un passo indietro, colpendo Hannibal con la sua spalla ma allontanandosi da lui. Lanciò anche macchie di inchiostro nero dappertutto, inclusi i suoi vestiti.

 

"Cavolo," disse mantenendo le sue mani coi palmi rivolti verso l'alto.

 

Si voltó e vide che era stata Ellie ad abbaiare, e non perché ci fosse una macchina in avvicinamento o altro, perché in quel caso anche gli altri cani avrebbero fatto lo stesso. Lei era seduta sul pavimento e li guardava scodinzolando: stava chiedendo qualcosa da mangiare.

 

Will imprecó di nuovo mentalmente e poi andó al lavandino per lavarsi le mani. Vide Hannibal finire il lavoro e poi tagliare un pezzo dei tentacoli e lanciarlo al cane, che lo prese al volo. Quel gesto ovviamente lo irritò perché le stava dando da mangiare fuori dai suoi orari dei pasti, ma fece anche nascere un calore nel suo petto, perché le stava _veramente_ dando un boccone da mangiare.

 

"Se lo fai, inizierà a fare quello che ha appena fatto. Diventerà un cane viziato che chiede costantemente del cibo."

 

"Non c'é niente di male nel viziarli un po', Will. Ed Ellie va pazza per i molluschi."

 

Will si stava asciugando le mani sullo straccio in cucina, ma lo guardò mentre stava finendo di pulire la seppia ed iniziando a tagliarla a pezzetti. Si chiese se sapesse i nomi dei cani solamente a causa della loro connessione, o perché li avesse veramente imparati. Ma come faceva a sapere cosa piacesse ad Ellie e cosa no? Will stesso non sapeva che gli piacessero, ma guardó il cane, ed eccola lí, che scodinzolava e fissava Hannibal, mentre gli altri cani mostravano un moderato interesse, ma non tanto quanto lei.

 

Scosse la testa provando a schiarire la sua mente, e poi lanciò l'asciugamano sul bancone. Poi, andò in camera sua e si cambiò nuovamente i vestiti, visto che erano impregnati di inchiostro.

****

Quel weekend, decise di andare di nuovo a trovare Abigail e portarla fuori prima di dover ritornare al lavoro, visto che allora avrebbe avuto meno tempo. La passó a prendere la mattina, e lei gli chiese dove sarebbero andati quella volta.

 

"Beh... Ti piacciono i cani, Abigail?" le chiese, anche se sapeva già la risposta, visto che ne avevano parlato in precedenza.

 

Abigail sorrise ed annuí con entusiasmo, quindi anche Will sorrise. Quando arrivarono a Wolf Trap i cani impazzirono per lei, saltandole attorno e non lasciandole spazio per muoversi.

 

"Oh mio Dio, mi hai detto che avevi dei cani, ma ce ne sono tantissimi!"

 

Lei si accovacciò sotto il portico e Winston andò immediatamente ad annusare la sua mano, chiedendo attenzioni.

 

"Okay, fate piano ragazzi," disse ai cani, ma Abigail sembró veramente felice di trovarsi completamente circondata da loro.

 

Quando finalmente le lasciarono prendere fiato, decisero di portarli a fare una passeggiata cosicché avessero la possibilità di sfogarsi. Mentre stavano camminando, Hannibal apparve accanto a Will e sorrise quando vide Abigail insieme a lui.

 

"Allora... Ho delle novità," gli disse quando furono arrivati alla spianata.

 

Prese il bastoncino che le aveva portato Zoe e lo lanciò più lontano che poté. Ricordó Hannibal farlo solo qualche giorno prima e sorrise.

 

"Novità! Buone, spero?" le chiese, sedendosi sotto il suo solito albero.

 

Lei lo raggiunse e si sedette al suo fianco, e lui vide che stava sorridendo, quindi si rilassó.

 

"Sí, sono buone," gli disse, ma fece una pausa in cui si mise le mani in tasca. Fece un paio di respiri e formò una piccola nuvola nell'aria. "Alana ieri mi ha detto che proporrà le mie dimissioni per la prossima settimana."

 

Will sentí il suo stomaco stringersi immediatamente, ma forzò un sorriso, perché lei sembrava veramente felice.

 

"Questa... Questa _é_ una bella notizia," disse, e lei annuí. "Ma cosa... Dove andrai a vivere?"

 

"Beh, questa é l'altra buona notizia. Mi ha detto che posso stare da lei."

 

"Co- Wow, é... Abigail, é meraviglioso!"

 

Il suo sorriso si allargò e si abbracciarono. Mentre era fra le sue braccia, vide Hannibal dietro di lei, che lo guardava con un mezzo sorriso, ma con un'espressione che era anche malinconica, e capí che si stesse sentendo come lui.

 

"Mi ha detto che posso restare per tutto il tempo che voglio. Ma questo significa anche che posso persino provare ad andare al college l'anno prossimo," gli disse quando si allontanò da lui.

 

Will non rispose. Invece, si limitó a sorridere. Era felice per Abigail e grato che Alana le avesse permesso di vivere con lei... Ma _desiderava_ essere stato lui ad averle offerto quella possibilità.

 

Quando ritornarono alla casa, lui preparò gli spaghetti, ignorando i piccoli suggerimenti di Hannibal fino a quando realizzó che non l'avrebbe ascoltato. Lo fece in parte per irritarlo, ma anche perché non era un grande cuoco, ma era comunque in grado di cucinare la pasta.

 

Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, Will sparecchiò la tavola e lanciò un'occhiata al suo orologio e vide che era ancora presto per riportarla alla struttura, quindi si voltò.

 

"Allora... Vuoi fare qualcosa?" lui chiese, ed Abigail annuí. Era inginocchiata davanti alla cuccia di uno dei cani, in cui Harley era coricata sulla sua schiena cosicché Abigail potesse grattarle la pancia.

 

Will si guardò attorno, provando a trovare qualcosa da fare con lei, ma realizzó che la sua casa non offriva molte cose che potessero intrattenere una ragazza di diciotto anni.

 

"Ehm... Non ho nessun gioco da tavolo o cose del genere," le disse mentre stava andando in salotto.

 

Hannibal era ancora seduto su una delle sedie a tavola con il fianco appoggiato su di essa per poter avere di fronte a lui il salotto, e stava guardando Abigail.

 

"E non ho nessun film. Ma ho la TV," disse, indicandola.

 

Abigail rise di fronte ai suoi sforzi e si alzò, togliendo i peli di cane dai suoi jeans.

 

"La TV va bene. Sono certa che adesso ci sia qualche film che possiamo guardare."

 

Mentre Will stava accendendo il caminetto, le consegnò volentieri il telecomando, visto che sapeva meglio di lui come farlo funzionare, e lei trovò velocemente un film che disse di adorare. Quindi si sedettero, Will sul suo solito divano ed Abigail su quello di Hannibal, ed iniziarono a guardare quello che sembrava un vecchio film. Qualche minuto dopo, Will guardó Hannibal, che stava provando a guardare il film ma in una posizione chiaramente scomoda dalla sedia. Provó a dire a se stesso di essere ancora arrabbiato con lui, e di stare ancora provando a fargli del male anche se attraverso piccole cose come quella... Ma Will era rilassato, stava passando una bella giornata con Abigail, ed in quel momento non riusciva nemmeno a trovare la rabbia dentro di sé. Quindi alla fine sospiró ed Hannibal lo guardò nell'esatto momento in cui provó ad attirare la sua attenzione. Poi, di controvoglia fece un segnale verso il divano.

 

I divani di Will non erano esattamente poltrone, ma non erano molto più grandi. Potevano accogliere due persone che stavano strette, quindi di solito li usava come posti singoli. Ma questa volta pensó di poter fare un'eccezione...

 

Hannibal capí ciò che voleva dire e si diresse verso di lui, passando di fronte a lui e bloccando la visuale dello schermo per un attimo. Will quindi guardó Abigail, ma lei era troppo concentrata sul film, quindi si spostò il più possibile verso il lato destro del divano, e poi Hannibal si sedette di fianco a lui con un movimento attento. Will si irrigidí immediatamente quando la coscia di Hannibal toccò la sua, ma l'altro percepì velocemente il suo disagio ed accavallò le gambe affinché si toccassero il meno possibile.

 

Will appoggió il suo gomito sul bracciolo e sostenne la sua testa con la mano, e poi li osservó; Abigail stava guardando la TV, seduta con le gambe sul divano, le abbracciava e rideva per qualcosa che stava succedendo nel film. Anche Hannibal si era un po' rilassato, e stava sorridendo, anche se Will pensava che quello non avesse nulla a che fare con il film. Ed anche lui era più rilassato, a suo agio, con il tepore del caminetto che gli metteva sonnolenza, e la tranquillità che poteva dare solo un ambiente familiare, anche se quella situazione per lui non era esattamente familiare. Sorrise, desiderando che quel momento potesse durare più di un paio d'ore, e si addormentò lentamente senza riuscire ad evitarlo.

 

Quando Abigail lo sveglió scuotendo la sua spalla, la prima cosa che fece fu guardare al suo fianco, ma Hannibal era scomparso. Poi vide quanto fosse tardi e si scusò per essersi addormentato, cosa a cui Abigail rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo, dicendogli che non aveva bisogno di scusarsi per quello. Sulla strada verso la struttura di Baltimora, fu lei ad addormentarsi sul sedile del passeggero.

****

Will andò in salotto mentre si stava mettendo un maglione, con i capelli ancora lievemente umidi dalla doccia. Hannibal era in cucina, e sembrava essere abbastanza occupato. Lui accese il caminetto e poi andó in cucina, dove si appoggiò al bancone. Hannibal stava facendo bollire del cibo in quattro pentole differenti, ed allo stesso tempo stava cuocendo qualcosa nel forno, quindi Will si accigliò vedendo la quantità di cibo.

 

"Stiamo organizzando una festa per una dozzina di persone?" chiese, sporgendosi per avere una migliore vista delle pentole, che sembravano contenere pollo, riso e verdure.

 

Hannibal si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise. Qualche ciocca di capelli pendeva dalla sua fronte ed oscilló a causa del movimento.

 

"Non é per noi, é per loro."

 

Hannibal indicò prima le pentole e poi il salotto, quindi Will seguì la direzione del suo movimento e guardó i cani. Alcuni di loro erano seduti, altri coricati a terra, ma tutti stavano guardando Hannibal, in attesa, come se sapessero di cosa stesse parlando. Will sollevó le sopracciglia e ritornó a guardarlo.

 

"Stai _preparando_ del cibo per loro?" chiese, ed Hannibal si limitò ad annuire, tornando a controllare che il contenuto delle pentole non fuoriuscisse.

 

Will aveva sempre preferito preparare lui stesso il cibo per i cani, ma negli ultimi mesi non lo aveva fatto tanto quanto avrebbe voluto a causa di tutto quello che gli era accaduto.

 

"Pensi che ti perdonerò solo perché sei gentile con i miei cani?"

 

Hannibal sorrise senza guardarlo.

 

"Beh, é certamente un inizio, non é vero?"

 

Will in quel momento percepì che anche se non l'aveva negato, lui non lo stesse facendo veramente con uno scopo. Attraverso la loro connessione, capí che Hannibal lo stesse facendo perché _voleva_ farlo, e quello lo confuse. Will decise di lasciar perdere quel pensiero e alla fine si spostò dal bancone. Prese due bicchieri ed una bottiglia di vino, ed iniziò a preparare la tavola.

 

Quando Hannibal ebbe finito di cucinare il cibo per i cani, Will lo osservò mentre li stava servendo nelle rispettive ciotole, facendo loro segno di sedere ed aspettare, ed i cani furono perfettamente obbedienti.

 

Dopodiché, ritornó in cucina e finí di preparare ciò che stava cuocendo per loro in forno, che risultò essere una della trote che aveva pescato. Will si chiese per quanto tempo avesse intenzione di non cucinare nulla che contenesse carne. E si chiese anche se fosse, nei suoi strani modi di agire, una sorta di, non esattamente richiesta di scuse, ma un modo per far sapere a Will che forse non lo avrebbe mai piú fatto senza che lui ne fosse stato a conoscenza.

 

Will assaggiò il pesce quando Hannibal lo serví. Era molto meglio di quello che aveva cucinato lui, ma di certo a lui non avrebbe detto nulla.

 

"Sai, mi mancherebbe il cibo, ma darei qualsiasi cosa per avere un paio di giorni senza di te. Un po' di tempo libero, come quello che hai avuto tu mentre ero all'ospedale..."

 

Will lo disse per stuzzicarlo, ma quando sollevò lo sguardo, si raggelò vedendo che Hannibal era impallidito e si era bloccato con la forchetta a mezz'aria. Estese la sua mente verso di lui e _percepì_ che stesse ricordando il periodo in cui Will era stato sedato all'ospedale. Will ricordó che Hannibal gli avesse detto di non essere stato in grado di raggiungerlo in quei due giorni, che fosse stato preoccupato e che per quel motivo avesse chiamato l'FBI e finto di chiedere di lui.

 

Will non aveva compreso appieno ciò che lui avrebbe voluto ottenere con quella chiamata, ma Hannibal lo guardò negli occhi, ed in quel momento _capì_ come si fosse sentito quando non era stato in grado di andarlo a trovare, a _sentirlo_. Era stato impaurito, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa, e quello era un sentimento che Hannibal non era solito provare.

 

Will si schiarí la gola ed abbassó lo sguardo, ritornando al suo piatto e ritirando la sua menteper smettere di sentire i ricordi di Hannibal.

****

Will guardó l'indirizzo sul suo telefono e poi diede uno sguardo al cartello stradale, ed ebbe la conferma di aver trovato il luogo che stava cercando. Parcheggiò la sua auto nella prima casella libera che trovò, e poi si diresse verso l'edificio. Aveva appena attraversato la strada quando una massa rossa bloccò il suo tragitto e lo fece fermare. Will si sentì immediatamente infuriato alla vista di Freddie Lounds di fronte a sè con un piccolo sorrisetto sulle labbra ed un taccuino fra le mani.

 

"Buongiorno, signor-"

 

"No," disse, interrompendola.

 

Will provó a girare attorno a lei, ma lei si spostò su un lato, abbastanza per bloccarlo di nuovo, quindi lui sospiró, già irritato.

 

"Quindi, presumo che non sia un buon giorno."

 

"La mia giornata andava benissimo fino ad un minuto fa. Le dispiace?" disse Will, indicando lo spazio davanti a lui per farle capire di voler continuare a camminare.

 

"Bene, tralasciamo i convenevoli. Vedo che comunque non sono la sua specialità," disse con un sorriso, e lui alzó gli occhi al cielo. Lei quindi estrasse una penna dal taccuino. "É da un po' di tempo che vorrei parlare con lei, ma è stato praticamente introvabile."

 

"Forse perché non voglio essere trovato."

 

"Ho sentito che é stato in ospedale," continuò, ignorandolo.

 

Will si accigliò, perché quell'informazione non era stata resa pubblica. L'FBI non aveva detto niente a riguardo, visto che ufficialmente lui era solo un consulente. Ma ancora una volta, quella donna sembrava avere modo di scoprire qualunque cosa.

 

"Non mi dica che si è preoccupata per me, non le si addice."

 

"Niente affatto," disse, ed il suo sorriso si allargò. "Ma ho scoperto una cosa _veramente_ interessante."

 

Lei fece una pausa, e lui sentí il cuore martellare nelle orecchie, perché temeva ciò che avrebbe detto. Freddie Lounds abbassó lo sguardo verso il suo taccuino, come se stesse gongolando per l'informazione in suo possesso.

 

"A quanto pare _qualcuno_ ha chiamato l'FBI chiedendo di lei. Qualcuno il cui nome é in effetti saltato fuori nella nostra precedente conversazione, non so se ricorda..."

 

Will sospiró provando a mostrarsi disinteressato, ma entrambi capirono di cosa stesse parlando.

 

"Mi dica, signor Graham. Perché un serial killer cannibale in prigione da tre anni telefona chiedendo di parlare con un profiler dell'FBI? C'é forse qualche accordo di cui l'FBI non ci ha parlato? O forse c'é qualcosa che _lei_ non ha detto all'FBI...? Perché a quanto ne so, lo Squartatore di Chesapeake in quasi due anni non ha permesso a nessuno di avere un colloquio con lui..."

 

Will fece un passo verso di lei, ma anche se questa rimase ferma, notó la piccola contrazione del labbro che indicava il suo disagio.

 

"Io... non ho niente da dirle, signorina Lounds."

 

Will finalmente le giró attorno ed iniziò ad allontanarsi, e lei non lo seguì. Quando fu arrivato alla porta, valutó se fingere di andare in un'altra direzione perché non sapesse dove fosse diretto. Ma decise di stare, dopotutto, andando in uno studio psichiatrico, il che non era così bizzarro quanto l'effettivo motivo della sua visita.

 

Dopo aver suonato il campanello entró, ed una segretaria gli disse di aspettare in una delle due poltrone che erano nella saletta. Provó a rimanere paziente, ma dopo nemmeno due minuti inizió a tamburellare sul bracciolo. Quando la segretaria gli lanciò uno sguardo, visibilmente irritata, si fermó e si schiarí la gola.

 

Dieci minuti dopo, la porta dello studio finalmente si aprì e Bedelia du Maurier apparve dietro ad essa. Si chiese se all'interno ci fosse stato qualche paziente, ma ricordò anche che alcuni psichiatri avevano una porta sul retro affinché i pazienti non si incontrassero fra loro.

 

"Signor Graham, ora può entrare," le disse con un tono melodico.

 

Lui lo fece, ed entrò nella stanza. Lasciò la sua giacca sopra un lettino, ma scelse di sedersi su un divanetto. La donna si sedette in quello che immaginó fosse il suo solito posto, una poltrona di fronte sia al divanetto che al lettino.

 

Una volta che entrambi furono seduti, si guardarono per qualche secondo. Will non voleva essere il primo a parlare, perché non avrebbe saputo nemmeno da dove iniziare, quindi si limitò ad aspettare fino a che lei si mosse lievemente ed accavallò le gambe.

 

"Quindi mi dica, signor Graham. Cosa trova di così interessante nelle teorie dei Senzienti un profiler criminale ed agente speciale dell'FBI?"

 

Il fatto che sapesse qualcosa su di lui lo colse un po' di sorpresa, ma dopotutto, lei sapeva il suo nome, quindi non era così strano che si fosse informata su di lui.

 

"Ha fatto le sue ricerche."

 

"Mi sono dovuta accertare che lei non fosse una qualche sorta di pazzo," gli confessò.

 

"E?" chiese, perché non era certo di cosa avesse letto.

 

"Non ho ancora deciso," lei disse, e sorrise. "Ma ero sincera quando le ho detto che avremmo discusso qualsiasi domanda avesse... Quindi mi dica, cosa vuole sapere?"

 

Lui annuí, e provó ad organizzare i suoi pensieri.

 

"Beh, io... Qualsiasi cosa."

 

"Cosa sa sulla materia?"

 

Will fece una pausa e ricordò cosa avesse deciso di dire e cosa omettere.

 

"Non molto. Ho solo letto qualcosa a riguardo su Internet, e l’ho trovata... _veramente_ interessante. Ma non ho capito appieno l'argomento. Voglio dire, lei le chiama _'teorie sui Senzienti'_ , eppure ne parla come se fosse qualcosa di possibile."

 

"Io credo che sia possibile."

 

"Quindi lei... Ha... _Incontrato_ qualcuno che ha questa... Questa..."

 

"Connessione?" completò lei al posto suo, e lui annuí. "No, non mi é successo. Ma mi dica qualcosa, signor Graham. Lei crede solo in quello che vede?" gli chiese, e sembró leggere la sua espressione, quindi non aspettò la sua risposta."Ci sono molte cose nel nostro mondo che non conprendiamo o che non vediamo mai, eppure accettiamo la loro esistenza."

 

Lui annuí, perché era essenzialmente vero. Quante cose del mondo gli uomini non riuscivano a capire, eppure vivevano la loro vita vedendole ogni giorno?

 

Will si concentró nuovamente sulle domande che aveva in mente, e si schiarí la voce prima di riprendere a parlare.

 

"Nella sua conferenza, lei ha detto che forse esistono già persone che hanno questa connessione. Lo crede veramente?"

 

"Alcune persone che studiano la materia credono che sarà un'abilità che le persone acquisiranno con il tempo: un gradino evolutivo. Forse fra cento anni, forse in mille... Ma credo che qualcosa stia già accadendo, sí."

 

Will aveva pensato che forse lei stessa fosse una _Senziente_ , come lo aveva definito. Forse aveva un'altra persona lá fuori, qualcuno con cui fosse connessa, ma non poteva saperlo basandosi sulle sue parole. Forse era solo _veramente_ convinta delle sue teorie... O forse era solo molto attenta a cosa dire di fronte ad uno sconosciuto, esattamente come stava facendo lui.

 

"Okay. Quindi..." lui iniziò a dire, ma senza sapere come porre la domanda più importante che voleva chiedere. "Queste... persone _ipotetiche_. Come sarebbe esattamente questa connessione?"

 

Lei si portó una ciocca di capelli dietro ad un orecchio e fece un piccolo sospiro, come se volesse prendersi un po' di tempo per pensare a come approcciare la domanda.

 

"Sa perché si chiamano _Senzienti_ , signor Graham?" gli chiese, e Will scosse la testa. "Deriva dalla parola latina _sensatus_ , che significa 'in grado di sentire'. Significa avere l'abilità di apprendere attraverso i sensi. Di percepire, di sentire, di toccare, di annusare, di gustare... Tutto questo con una persona che potrebbe essere a miglia di distanza o addirittura vivere in un altro continente, e tutto accadrebbe nella sua mente. Immagini come si sentirebbe..."

 

"Ci sto provando..."

 

"Quindi lei chiede in cosa consisterebbe la connessione... Immagino che sembrerebbe impossibile ma allo stesso tempo la cosa più naturale del mondo."

 

Lui fece nuovamente una pausa, e poi ricordò una delle domande che avrebbe voluto porle.

 

"E la connessione... Potrebbe venire spezzata?"

 

"Deve ricordare che lei mi sta facendo domande su cose su cui ancora non abbiamo prove, ovviamente. Tutto é teorico," gli disse, inclinando lievemente la testa.

 

"Certo. Intendo dire... ipoteticamente."

 

" _Ipoteticamente_ , non credo, no. Questa connessione sarebbe probabilmente un forte legame fra il cluster -cosí chiamiamo le persone connesse-. Di nuovo, signor Graham, provi ad immaginare di essere talmente intrecciato con qualcuno. Non credo che questo legame possa essere spezzato... O che le persone coinvolte abbiamo la _volontà_ di spezzarlo."

 

Quello era ciò a cui anche lui aveva pensato, quindi annuí. Non era certo di voler rompere la connessione che aveva con Hannibal se avesse potuto. La sua mente gli diceva che lui fosse pericoloso e che gli avesse fatto del male in molti modi. Ma come lei aveva detto... erano già talmente intrecciati da non poter immaginare di vivere senza la connessione. Le settimane che aveva passato separato da lui erano state insostenibili, e non voleva nemmeno immaginare come sarebbe potuto essere vivere in quel modo una vita intera. Di _sentire_ cosí pienamente l'assenza di qualcuno...

 

"E... Cosa la scatena? Voglio dire, cosa la _potrebbe_ scatenare," aggiunse velocemente, provando a rimediare allo sbaglio nella scelta di parole.

 

"Intende l'inizio della connessione?" chiese Bedelia, e lui annuí. "É impossibile saperlo. Ma di nuovo, come ho detto alla conferenza, potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa. Da qualcosa che é destinata ad apparire ad un certo punto delle loro vite, ad un evento importante che li faccia entrare in contatto ai due capi della connessione. É una sorta di cosa istintiva, qualcosa che non si sa di poter fare... Fino a che si ha il _bisogno_ di farla."

 

Pensò al momento in cui aveva ucciso Garret Jacob Hobbs, e come si fosse sentito confuso. Ma era stato proprio cosí: lui aveva avuto _bisogno_ di Hannibal in quel momento, anche se non lo aveva saputo. Aveva avuto bisogno di lui per salvare la vita di Abigail, ma non solo per quello; aveva avuto bisogno di lui per _affrontare_ ciò che gli era accaduto. Uccidere un uomo, accettare quella realtà…

 

"Ora faccia fare a _me_ una domanda, signor Graham," disse, e si sporse lievemente in avanti, intrecciando le dita sulle sue gambe. "Dopo la conferenza, lei mi ha fatto una domanda su qualcosa che non é nemmeno una teoria accettata nel nostro campo, qualcosa a cui la maggior parte delle persone non penserebbe. Eppure lei adesso mi dice che non sa niente sull'argomento, che lei ha solo... Letto qualcosa a riguardo su Internet e l'ha trovata interessante. Quindi che cos'è tra i due? Un nuovo hobby... o sa più di quello che mi sta dicendo?"

 

Si sentì arrossire lievemente, colto in flagrante, ma rimase calmo, sospiró e sorrise.

 

"Sí, mi scusi. Forse ho detto qualche bugia per avere questo appuntamento," disse, e dopotutto stava dicendo la verità. "Ho solo sentito qualcuno discuterne alla fine della conferenza e l'ho usato per poterle parlare."

 

Lei lo osservò per qualche secondo, e poi sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo ed appoggiandosi all'indietro sulla poltrona. Will non poteva esserne certo, ma avrebbe giurato che sembrasse _delusa,_ e poi capí: lei aveva studiato le teorie dei Senzienti per anni, probabilmente. Lei ci _credeva_ , ed era stata avvicinata da un uomo che cercava risposte a molte domande, ma sembrava sapere _molto_ sull'argomento. Provbilmente aveva sperato di avere trovato qualcuno che potesse darle prova tangibile della verità delle sue teorie... E lei _in effetti_ aveva ragione, ma non lo avrebbe mai saputo.

 

"Posso farle un'ultima domanda?" le chiese Will, e lei lo guardò di nuovo ed annuí lentamente. "Di nuovo, teoricamente. Come... _influirebbe_ su di loro la connessione? Voglio dire... Li cambierebbe? Li farebbe sentire... Non lo so. Lei ha detto che sarebbero intrecciati, quindi forse potrebbero provare... ad esempio..."

 

"Amore?"

 

Il suo cuore perse un battito, perché aveva voluto evitare la parola, ma annuí dopo un paio di secondi. Quella era, dopotutto, la vera ragione della sua visita. Lui _aveva_ domande generali sulla connessione, ma Will o aveva già trovato le risposte, o poteva vivere senza saperne le risposte precise. E come lei aveva detto, gli umani vivono già accettando l'esistenza di cose che non comprendono. Ma quello era differente, era qualcosa a cui non poteva smettere di pensare. Tutto ciò che aveva provato nel periodo in cui credeva che Hannibal fosse un'allucinazione, e tutto ciò che provava tutt'ora... _Qualcosa_ era reale?

 

"Alcuni studiosi credono che un Senziente possa sperimentare l'amore nella sua forma più pura. Io non sono d'accordo. Credo che non possa essere amore, signor Graham... Sarebbe empatia."

 

Il respiro gli si mozzó in gola, perché era esattamente ciò che temeva di sentire. E se i sentimenti dentro di sé che non riusciva esattamente a definire fossero in realtà la sua empatia, che ancora una volta agiva contro di lui? E se non fossero stati veramente suoi, ma solo di Hannibal? E quello solamente se i suoi sentimenti fossero stati reali, e lui non stesse invece provando a manipolarlo in un qualche modo...

 

Sentí il cuore accelerare nel petto, e si sporse in avanti, provando a mascherare la sua angoscia.

 

"Facendo le... _ricerche_ su di lei, ho letto che in alcuni articoli lei viene definito empatico, quindi immagino che possa capire ciò che intendo. La connessione sarebbe la forma più pura di empatia. E l'amore all'interno di un cluster sarebbe... patologico. La forma peggiore di narcisismo."

****

Will entró nella stanza spaziosa ed andò al centro, dove si trovavano quattro sedie. Hannibal era seduto lí, di fronte ad una parete con un meraviglioso dipinto. Will non era un esperto d'arte, ma sapeva che quella fosse _La nascita di Venere_ , uno dei quadri più importanti di Botticelli.

 

Quando si sedette di fianco ad Hannibal, lui sollevò lo sguardo dal disegno che stava facendo e lo guardó con un sorriso sulle labbra.

 

"Dove siamo?" gli chiese, guardando le pareti su cui erano i dipinti attorno a loro.

 

Alla loro destra ne riconobbe un altro; _La Primavera_. Ricordó di aver letto di come Hannibal l'avesse ricreata tramite un omicidio durante la sua permanenza in Italia, e si chiese come sarebbe stato vedere quella particolare disposizione. Conoscendolo, sarebbe probabilmente stata da incubo e bellissima.

 

"Nella Galleria degli Uffizi, a Firenze."

 

Will si limitó ad annuire, intrecciando le dita sulle gambe, ed Hannibal dopo un paio di secondi ritornó al suo disegno.

 

"Mi hai bloccato per tutto il giorno."

 

Hannibal non lo disse con risentimento, ma come se fosse un'affermazione, e probabilmente per curiosità. Will lo guardó, e notó che non stesse indossando la sua uniforme da prigioniero, ma dei normali vestiti. Quando si recavano nel suo palazzo mentale, Hannibal non indossava mai l'uniforme, ma di solito aveva un completo. In quel momento, comunque, stava indossando dei pantaloni quasi normali ed una giacca con al di sotto una camicia. Lo immaginó in fuga, inserito perfettamente ovunque andasse, e sorrise.

 

"Sono andato a parlare con qualcuno," gli disse, e respirò prima di continuare. "Bedelia du Maurier. Lei é... In realtà non so nemmeno descrivere cosa sia."

 

"Ho già sentito il suo nome. É l'autrice di _'Io sono anche Noi'_?" chiese Hannibal, e Will lo guardó di nuovo aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 

"Conosci il libro?"

 

"Ne ho letto uno stralcio."

 

"E non ti è passato per la mente di dirmelo?"

 

Hannibal abbassó di nuovo lo sguardo verso il disegno, e scrollò le spalle.

 

"Non l'ho considerato un argomento degno di conversazione. Lei ha qualche idea interessante, ma nulla che noi non possiamo capire da soli."

 

Will scosse lievemente la testa, ma dopotutto, aveva ragione.

 

"Quindi sei andato a parlarle? Di... noi?"

 

Will stiró la schiena e si morse il labbro inferiore prima di espirare e guardarlo di nuovo.

 

"Sto per chiederti una cosa, e... non mentire," disse Will, ed aspettò nel caso Hannibal dicesse qualcosa, ma non lo fece; si limitó a guardarlo, in attesa. Will, comunque, guardó il quadro di fronte a loro prima di porre la domanda. "Tutto quello che hai fatto prima che io scoprissi la verità... Hai fatto _tutto_... per accecarmi? Come hai fatto con Alana Bloom?"

 

Will sentí il cuore martellare nel petto, ma allo stesso tempo, si sentì sollevato. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, aveva finalmente posto la domanda. Lo guardó dopo una pausa in cui nessuno di loro disse niente, e notó che l'espressione di Hannibal era cambiata, i suoi occhi tutto d'un tratto mostravano una scintilla di rabbia.

 

"Hai veramente il bisogno di chiederlo, Will?"

 

Lui scoppiò in una risata amara.

 

"Io te lo _sto_ chiedendo, non é forse così?" domandó, provando a combattere tutti i ricordi che si stavano accumulando nella sua mente, e dovette nuovamente distogliere lo sguardo. "Io ti ho _baciato_ ," sussurró quindi Will, chiudendo gli occhi, incapace di guardarlo mentre lo stava dicendo. "Ti ho baciato e tu hai continuato a mentirmi e ad usarmi... Come puoi biasimarmi per la domanda?"

 

Sentí le lacrime lottare per uscire dai suoi occhi, ma le bloccó. Quando lo guardò di nuovo, Hannibal aveva messo da parte il disegno, appoggiandolo sulle sedie immaginarie della Galleria degli Uffizi, e si era voltato lievemente verso di lui.

 

"Guarda dentro di me, Will. _Sentimi_ , e dimmi cosa vedi."

 

Ma Will scosse la testa, passandosi entrambe le mani sulla faccia.

 

"No, no... Io non... Non _posso_ fidarmi. Bedelia, lei mi ha detto... Ha detto che quello che sentivo era empatia. E questo ha molto più senso," disse, ridendo ma sentendo una lacrima scorrere sulla sua guancia. Ricordò la conversazione, e _permise_ ad Hannibal di vederla, ascoltare le parole di Bedelia pronunciate nella sua mente.

 

Will aprí di nuovo gli occhi, e l'ambientazione attorno a loro cambiò e si ritrovó nel suo salotto. Guardó Hannibal, che era seduto di fronte a lui, e fu grato per l'aumentata distanza fra di loro. Vide che i lineamenti di Hannibal ora erano molto più morbidi, la rabbia era scomparsa.

 

"Quindi hai intenzione di prendere per buone le parole di una persona che non sa nemmeno cosa sia questo, invece che fidarti di te stesso? Hai _cosí_ tanta paura di ciò che hai dentro di te?"

 

In quel momento, Hannibal si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle cosce, e Will degluti, non sapendo cosa rispondere.

 

"Lascia che ti faccia una domanda, Will... Cosa vedi quando pensi a me? Solo gli omicidi, il dolore che ti ho causato? O qualcos'altro...?"

 

Will provó a stabilizzare il suo respiro irregolare mentre ci stava pensando, ma poi lo vide chiaramente nella sua testa. Era una risposta così difficile eppure così semplice ora che ci pensava, ed una volta che ebbe iniziato a parlare, le parole semplicemente sgorgarono fuori da lui.

 

"Ovviamente penso agli omicidi. Ma non é la prima cosa che mi viene in mente..." disse, ed Hannibal si appoggió all'indietro sul divano, e si mise ad ascoltarlo. "Penso a... quando hai salvato la vita di Abigail. Penso alla notte in cui mi hai chiesto di uscire a vedere le stelle. Penso a..." disse, e la sua voce si ruppe per un momento, ma poi continuò dopo una pausa. "Penso alla prima volta in cui ti ho toccato ed a come mi sia sentito. Ed al tuo viso quando guardi un'opera d'arte o ascolti della musica classica, come se fosse l'unica cosa che esista al mondo," Will chiuse gli occhi e ricordò l'espressione del suo volto la prima volta che erano stati in Italia nel suo palazzo mentale. Quando riaprí gli occhi, sorrise. "Penso a come tu abbia apparentemente imparato i nomi dei miei cani senza rendertene conto. E penso... al peso sull'altro lato del materasso, e come mi senta al sicuro solo quando ti sento lí."

 

Quando si zittí, realizzò che il suo cuore stava martellando nel petto e lui stava tremando. Ma Will sollevó comunque lo sguardo verso di lui, ed aggrottó le sopracciglia quando vide che i suoi occhi sembravano lucidi. Hannibal poi abbassó lo sguardo per un momento, il che lo confuse ancora di più.

 

Si guardarono per cosí tanto tempo che pensó non avrebbe detto nulla, ma poi si leccó le labbra ed alla fine parlò.

 

"A me sembra amore, Will..."

 

Will allentó il blocco che aveva tenuto nella sua mente, ed allora lo sentí. Un sentimento selvaggio ed ardente che non riusciva a credere di non aver notato prima, che lo colpì come se avesse bloccato la luce del Sole ed ora lo stesse guardando direttamente. Hannibal amava senza mezze misure; lo sapeva perché aveva lo aveva sentito nel suo palazzo mentale, nei suoi ricordi di Mischa. _Sapeva_ come fosse l'amore di Hannibal, ed improvvisamente eccolo lì, che guardava dritto verso di lui.

 

Will deglutí e si scosse lievemente, perché l'intensità del sentimento lo aveva sopraffatto... Ma anche perché riconobbe quel sentimento; era la stessa cosa che sentiva quando _lui_ guardava Hannibal. Al di sotto della rabbia, del tradimento, della confusione... Al di sotto di tutto questo, riuscì a percepirli, i suoi stessi sentimenti, non mescolati a quelli di Hannibal.

 

Si sporse in avanti quando dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre un paio di lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi e si passò una mano sulla faccia, provando a coprirle. Ma non aveva motivo di farlo. Lo guardó di nuovo e vide che Hannibal stava sorridendo; un sorriso sincero senza significati nascosti, niente giochi, niente inganni.

 

"Adesso riesci a vedere?"

 

E Will annuí, perché non riusciva a parlare. Hannibal _era_ innamorato di lui. Lo aveva già sospettato, anche se non aveva voluto crederci... Ma ora Will aveva capito cosa provasse _lui._ Finalmente sapeva di essere, a sua volta, innamorato di Hannibal Lecter.

 

Per un secondo, si sentì più impaurito ed arrabbiato di quanto non lo fosse mai stato, perché come poteva sentirsi in quel modo? Come poteva provare qualcosa di così potente per una persona che gli aveva fatto talmente tanto male...? In quel momento, Hannibal abbassó lo sguardo, ansimante, e Will capí che la quantità di sentimenti stesse sopraffacendo anche lui, e sentí la rabbia lentamente svanire.

 

Quella notte, mentre era disteso sul letto, si concentró ed Hannibal apparve accanto a lui. Ma quella volta, invece di dormire con la schiena rivolta verso di lui, si mise di fronte a lui e guardó i suoi lineamenti, illuminati dalla tenue luce della luna. Hannibal si voltò verso di lui, ma non disse nulla, e nemmeno Will. Provó a combattere il bisogno che stava emergendo dentro di lui, ma alla fine dei conti, ne valeva la pena?

 

Will decise di smettere di pensare, e si mosse semplicemente verso di lui appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Hannibal. Poi, un po' esitante, mise il suo braccio sopra il suo petto, abbracciandolo ed appoggiando la sua mano sull'altra spalla, afferrando il tessuto dell'uniforme. Sentí entrambi i loro cuori accelerare al contatto, ma nessuno dei due si mosse.

 

Quando Will finalmente si rilassó addosso a lui, si permise di percepire l'uniforme della prigione sotto la sua guancia e la sua mano, e sentí il petto di Hannibal alzarsi ed abbassarsi sotto il suo braccio seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro.

 

"Non ti ho ancora perdonato. Lo sai, vero...?" sussurró Will sulla sua spalla.

 

"Lo so," disse l'altro, e Will sentí la sua voce vibrare contro la sua guancia.

 

Quella notte, cadde in un sonno senza sogni con le braccia strette attorno a lui.


	13. Capitolo 13

Will uscí dal bagno passandosi un asciugamano fra i capelli umidi dopo essersi fatto una doccia, ma si bloccò quando vide Hannibal coricato sul suo letto, intento ad usare il suo computer.

 

"Dobbiamo veramente ripetere _ancora una volta_ quel discorso sulla privacy?" gli chiese riprendendo ad asciugarsi, ma allo stesso tempo provando a coprirsi un po' con l'asciugamano.

 

Dalla volta in cui lo aveva visto nudo, Will si era abituato a portare in bagno con sè l’intimo. Quindi in quel momento non era propriamente nudo, ma quella era l'unica cosa che indossava quando l'altro sollevó lo sguardo dallo schermo e lo guardó con un'espressione divertita.

 

"Come _ti_ sentiresti se io apparissi dopo che ti fossi fatto una doccia e rimanessi lí a fissarti?" gli chiese Will, e subito dopo averlo fatto, seppe quale sarebbe probabilmente stata la sua risposta. Hannibal provó a bloccare un sorriso senza successo, e Will si limitò ad alzare una mano. " _Non_ rispondere, ti prego... sta zitto."

 

"Dai, Will... Ti ho visto con meno vestiti addosso."

 

"Sí, grazie per avermelo ricordato, lo avevo dimenticato," gli disse in tono sarcastico.

 

Hannibal sorrise di nuovo e ritornó al computer, e lui iniziò a vestirsi con la schiena rivolta verso di lui.

 

"Oggi é il tuo primo giorno di rientro all'università, vero?" gli chiese Hannibal dopo un momento, mentre Will si stava abbottonando la camicia.

 

"Già," disse alla fine voltandosi per prendere una cravatta ed indossarla più tardi. "Credo che a dire il vero mi sia mancato fare lezione..."

 

Will non aveva mai veramente amato il suo lavoro all'università, specialmente quando doveva interagire con i suoi studenti, ma in quel momento si rese conto di _averne_ _sentito_ la mancanza. O forse gli era mancato solamente l'avere qualcosa da fare fuori casa.

 

"É nuova quella camicia?" gli chiese, riportandolo alla realtà.

 

"Ehm... sí," rispose Will, dandole un'occhiata. Fece scorrere un dito sui polsini mentre ricordava di averla comprata insieme a qualche altro capo d’abbigliamento quando era stato al centro commerciale con Abigail.

 

Hannibal chiuse il computer e lo appoggió sul materasso prima di alzarsi e studiarlo dandogli una lunga occhiata. Rimase dietro al letto, concedendogli spazio, ma Will si sentì più nudo in quel momento rispetto a quando stava indossando solamente le mutande.

 

"Ti sta benissimo," disse, sorridendo.

 

Will sentí il suo cuore accelerare, ma si sentì anche un po' irritato dal suo complimento, quindi alzó gli occhi al cielo.

 

"É solo una camicia."

 

Passó di fianco a lui ed andò in salotto, dove trovò la tavola già apparecchiata. Hannibal probabilmente aveva preparato tutto mentre lui era nella doccia, ma non aveva cucinato il cibo cosicché non si raffreddasse. Hannibal andò in cucina ed iniziò a cucinare delle uova strapazzate, mentre Will preparava alcuni toast.

****

Quel giorno dovette tenere due lezioni, ed alcuni studenti arrivarono persino ad avvicinarsi a lui per esprimere la loro contentezza per la sua guarigione, al che lui si limitò ad annuire e ad accennare un sorriso.

 

Ritornato a Wolf Trap nel pomeriggio, prima portó i cani a fare una passeggiata, poi rientrò e quasi crollò sul divano. Aveva dimenticato quanto l'insegnamento lo esaurisse mentalmente.

 

Percepì Hannibal apparire in salotto, ma non aprì gli occhi. Lo sentí andare in cucina, e pensó che stesse per cucinare qualcosa, anche se era ancora un po' presto, ma alla fine lo sentí estrarre qualcosa dal frigo e poi un paio di cani iniziarono ad abbaiare e lui li zittí. Will finalmente aprí gli occhi e vide il gruppo sparso per la cucina mentre Hannibal stava riempiendo le ciotole con il cibo che aveva preparato per loro, quindi non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere. Hannibal finí di riempire le ciotole e si voltò verso di loro.

 

"Seduti," disse, e quelli che non erano ancora seduti lo fecero.

 

Quando i cani furono immobili, dovette percorrere due volte il tragitto dalla cucina alla stanzetta in cui loro mangiavano per potervi portare tutte le ciotole. Poi, si mise in salotto e sollevò una mano, gesto che portò sull'attenti tutti i cani. Quando la abbassó indicando la stanza, dando loro il segnale per poter andare, si diressero tutti a mangiare.

 

Hannibal si diresse verso il suo divano e si sedette di fronte a lui, come se non avesse fatto nulla di straordinario.

 

"Com'è andato il tuo primo giorno?"

 

Will si sporse in avanti lamentandosi lievemente per lo sforzo, e poi si tolse gli occhiali, che non metteva da molto tempo, e si passò una mano sulla faccia.

 

"Non male, credo. Molto meglio del mio _ultimo_ giorno di lavoro," gli disse, ed Hannibal inclinò lievemente la testa dopo il suo commento.

 

"So di cosa hai bisogno per rilassarti un po'," gli disse, alzandosi di nuovo.

 

Will capí immediatamente che si stesse riferendo ad un bicchiere di whisky o di vino, ma per qualche ragione, la frase dentro di lui suonò in modo molto diverso, e dovette bloccare di poco la sua mente perché Hannibal non percepisse la sua improvvisa eccitazione.

 

Quando ritornó con due bicchieri di whisky, prese quello che gli era stato offerto e lo bevve quasi tutto in un sorso persino prima che l'altro avesse la possibilità di voltarsi. Hannibal lo guardò sorridendo, e poi andó nuovamente in cucina e prese con sé la bottiglia. Will annuí e prosciugò il bicchiere per riempirlo di nuovo. Bevve il secondo più lentamente, ma ancora troppo velocemente per essere un bicchiere di whisky. Lanciò uno sguardo ad Hannibal fra un sorso e l'altro, ricordando la notte precedente. Will l'aveva evocata nella sua mente per tutto il giorno, incapace di pensare ad altro in ogni singolo momento della sua lezione. E come poteva farlo, quando la sua vita si era improvvisamente messa sottosopra...

 

"La notte scorsa dicevo sul serio, sai?" disse quindi, incoraggiato dall'alcool. "Sono ancora arrabbiato con te."

 

"Sí, l'hai detto molto chiaramente," disse Hannibal, e non suonò né sarcastico né ferito, stava solo facendo una constatazione.

 

"Non so se sarò mai in grado di perdonarti..." sussurró Will, anche se realizzó dopo averlo detto che si trattava molto probabilmente di una bugia.

 

Poté sentire il dolore ed il tradimento scivolare via da lui, anche se aveva provato ad aggrapparvisi. Perché come poteva perdonarlo per ciò che aveva fatto così facilmente, così velocemente? Lo faceva imbestialire il pensiero che probabilmente molto prima del previsto lo avrebbe perdonato, e non avrebbe potuto fare niente per evitarlo... Riusciva già a sentirlo, il perdono che si faceva spazio dentro di lui nonostante gli sforzi per contrastarlo.

 

Will bevve di nuovo un sorso di whisky, e nessuno dei due parlò per qualche minuto, quindi nell'attimo in cui Hannibal si mise a parlare, la sua voce lo fece trasalire.

 

"Hai mai pensato di essere forse più arrabbiato con te stesso che non con me?"

 

Will allora lo guardò, ed inizialmente percepí un'improvvisa ondata di rabbia, ma questa svanì cosí com'era apparsa, e sospiró. Odiava la loro connessione per molte ragioni, ed una di queste era che Hannibal a volte sembrava sapere cose che Will non si permetteva nemmeno di pensare. Cose che _preferiva_ non pensare. Deglutí, e provó a stabilizzare il suo respiro pensando se rispondere oppure no, ma le parole semplicemente lo raggiunsero, ed in quel momento, sentí il bisogno di dirle ad alta voce. E quando lo fece, abbassó lo sguardo, incapace di guardarlo mentre le stava dicendo.

 

"Credo... Credo che una parte di me abbia sempre saputo che tu fossi reale..." sussurró, ed il suo cuore incominciò ad accelerare. Non lo stava confessando solo ad Hannibal; lo stava dicendo a se stesso per la prima volta. "E non ho fatto nulla per fermarlo. Per fermare _te_. Semplicemente... Non riuscivo a crederci.”

 

"Perché avevi paura di me?" gli chiese, ma Will scosse la testa e lo guardó.

 

"No, non avevo paura di te. Ma di questo," disse Will, agitando una mano nello spazio fra Hannibal e se stesso.

 

Ricordó che Hannibal gli avesse detto esattamente la stessa cosa, proprio prima di avere l'attacco epilettico, ed aveva avuto ragione già da allora. Non aveva paura di Hannibal, e nemmeno di come l'uomo e la loro connessione lo stessero influenzando. Aveva paura di come tutto fosse reale, di come improvvisamente fossero accadute troppe cose, e troppo velocemente. Will si appoggió all'indietro sul divano con il bicchiere di whisky in mano, e fece un lungo sospiro.

 

"Non so come riusciremo a condividere una vita," confessó, ed in quel momento non era nemmeno arrabbiato.

 

"Sono certo che troveremo un modo," gli disse Hannibal.

 

Will lo guardó a lungo, e non distolse lo sguardo quando riprese a parlare.

 

"Io non... Non condivido il tuo appetito. Non farei mai..." inizió a dire, ma poi si fermó. Non poteva dire ad alta voce ciò che stava per dire, semplicemente non poteva.

 

"Mai cosa?"

 

Will si sporse di nuovo in avanti e si passò un dito lungo la linea della mascella. Riusciva a sentire la paura irrigidire i suoi muscoli, farlo rabbrividire anche se in quel momento non aveva freddo.

 

"Non sarei in grado di uccidere delle persone innocenti a sangue freddo..."

 

Will guardó nuovamente Hannibal, e sentí il petto sollevarsi ed abbassarsi. Lo aveva detto, _vera_ _mente_ detto. E quella frase significava troppe cose, cose che aveva tenuto chiuse a chiave dietro troppe porte nella sua mente, cose che non aveva veramente accettato.

 

Hannibal lo stava guardando impassibile, e gli fu grato per non aver sorriso, anche se Will sapeva che sarebbe stato sicuramente deliziato dalla sua confessione.

 

"Forse non dovrai farlo."

 

Sentí il suo cuore martellare nel petto, e si chiese per un momento se avesse capito correttamente. Ma lo aveva fatto. Will lasciò che la sua mente si espandesse verso di lui, e _seppe_ che Hannibal stava dicendo la verità. Non stava provando a manipolarlo, non stava provando ad ingannarlo... Will continuò a guardarlo, incerto su cosa dire o se ci fosse qualcosa da dire, quindi rimase in silenzio.

 

Quando Will quella sera apparecchiò la tavola, Hannibal portò la cena in tavola e poi andó verso la libreria per mettere su un po' di musica. Will inizialmente si sedette, ma poi si bloccò quando sentí le prime note della canzone. Si voltò e seguì Hannibal con lo sguardo quando questo fece un giro attorno alla tavola, si sedette di fronte a lui ed iniziò a servire il cibo.

 

"Pomodori o cipolle?" chiese, indicando il contorno.

 

Will guardó brevemente il piatto, e si accigliò.

 

"Entrambi."

 

Hannibal lo serví, e lui continuò a guardarlo, ascoltando la canzone in sottofondo. Aveva fatto partire una canzone di Johnny Cash, il che non sarebbe stato così strano visto che di solito Will aveva il suo repertorio nel suo lettore CD... Ma ciò che lo aveva reso perplesso era la scelta della canzone, perché era ' _I walk the line_ '. Nella canzone, Cash affermava che si sarebbe comportato bene, ma l'espressione 'walk the line' poteva avere un'altra connotazione, dato che significava anche mantenere un fragile equilibrio fra due estremi. Will si chiese se Hannibal avesse scelto quella canzone per quel motivo, come una specie di messaggio per lui dopo la conversazione di quel pomeriggio.

 

"Si raffredda," gli disse Hannibal, indicando il suo piatto ed interrompendo i suoi pensieri.

 

Will guardó il cibo. Non era così affamato, ma fece comunque uno sforzo ed iniziò a mangiare.

 

Quella notte, disteso sul letto, provó a dormire, ma continuò a ripetere mentalmente la conversazione e la canzone ancora e ancora. Stava provando a trovare un altro significato alle parole di Hannibal, ma non ci riuscì.

 

Will finalmente chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò su di lui, e lo sentí apparire al suo fianco. Quando aprì gli occhi, guardó alla sua destra e lo vide, con la faccia rivolta verso di lui ed il petto che si alzava ed abbassava al ritmo calmo del suo respiro. Lo osservò e sentí il suo cuore stringersi a causa del potente sentimento che l'uomo risvegliava dentro di lui.

 

Dato che Hannibal stava dormendo, provó a non svegliarlo, ma si spostò vicino a lui il più possibile, e sfiorò la sua spalla con le dita. Si sentí immediatamente meglio e rilasciò un lungo respiro prima di chiudere gli occhi e, finalmente, si addormentò.

****

Quando venerdí ebbe finito di lavorare, facendo una lezione aggiuntiva per recuperare il tempo in cui era stato assente, Will decise di dover andare a fare la spesa, anche se era stanco tanto quanto lo era stato negli altri due giorni da quando era ritornato all'università. Si concentró su Hannibal una volta in macchina e quest'ultimo apparve accanto a lui; non riusciva più ad immaginare di andare a fare la spesa da solo. Ed inoltre, era Hannibal a cucinare il più delle volte, quindi era giusto che lui scegliesse una parte delle cose che avrebbero comprato.

 

"Hai mai provato il pesce spada?"  gli chiese mentre stavano camminando nel reparto del pesce, e si appoggió ad uno dei freezer.

 

Will si avvicinò e guardó il pesce che era lí, ma scossa la testa.

 

"Niente pesce spada."

 

"Allora, tonno?"

 

"No, voglio dire-" inizió a dire Will, ma si ricordó di essere in un luogo pubblico, quindi si voltò a guardarlo. Il vantaggio di andare a fare la spesa a mezzogiorno era che il supermercato era quasi deserto, quindi non c'era nessuno nei paraggi. Lo guardó di nuovo. "Basta con il pesce. Almeno per un po'."

 

Andò al reparto della carne spingendo il carrello senza fermarsi a guardarlo, ma sapendo che fosse proprio dietro di lui. Will prese un pezzo di carne, e gli chiese senza parole se potesse essere adatto.

 

"Maiale?" chiese, prendendolo dalle sue mani.

 

"Non è quel genere di maiale," disse Will, sollevando un sopracciglio, ed Hannibal sorrise.

 

Ritornati a Wolf Trap, Hannibal iniziò a preparare delle verdure mentre lui stava tagliando la carne, ma non erano nemmeno arrivati a metà lavoro quando Will sentí aprirsi una porta e sollevò lo sguardo. La cucina scomparve attorno a loro e venne sostituita dalla stanza di Hannibal a Baltimora.

 

Will vide Frederick Chilton entrare nella stanza dall’altro lato del vetro e sentí immediatamente l'irritazione montare dentro di lui, ma seppe che proveniva totalmente da lui, nemmeno una goccia del disprezzo di Hannibal la contaminava.

 

"Buonasera, dottor Lecter," lo salutò.

 

"Buonasera, dottor Chilton," disse Hannibal, improvvisamente serio.

 

Frederick Chilton sollevò una mano in cui teneva un paio di riviste.

 

"Due delle pubblicazioni di questo mese. Le sto per mettere sul-"

 

Chilton si fermó vicino al vassoio, e poi sollevò lo sguardo per guardare Hannibal.

 

"Vedo che continui a non mangiare come si deve... Attento, dottore, non vorrai che ci occupiamo del problema a modo nostro, vero?"

 

"No, preferirei di no. Grazie dell'interessamento, Frederick," disse Hannibal, e Will notó l'ironia nella voce.

 

Chilton socchiuse gli occhi, probabilmente valutando se dirgli altro oppure no, ma alla fine lasciò le riviste vicino al cibo e spinse il vassoio sull'altro lato. Poi, se ne andó. Nell'attimo in cui si chiusero le porte, Will guardó Hannibal, che stava già per estrarre gli oggetti dal vassoio, e poi notó che l'uniforme fosse un po' larga sulla sua vita. Aveva perso peso, e allora ne capí il perché: ogni singola volta che aveva mangiato con lui non stava _veramente_ mangiando. Quel cibo non nutriva il suo corpo, lí a Baltimora, anche se lo gustava come se lo stesse effettivamente mangiando. Will non ci aveva pensato, ma ora che lo aveva fatto, era _talmente_ ovvio che non poteva credere di non averci pensato prima.

 

"Non stai mangiando il tuo cibo..." disse quando Hannibal ritornó al tavolo metallico e vi appoggió sia il vassoio che le cose che gli aveva portato Chilton.

 

Hannibal non rispose, ma non era necessario. Will si sentiva _cosí_ arrabbiato in quel momento.

 

"Beh, da adesso in poi lo farai. Non ti lascerò toccare niente dalla mia cucina finché non avrai iniziato a mangiare tutto ciò che c'é qui."

 

"Will..." inizió a protestare, ma Will si mise a fissarlo, quindi lui sorrise, ed alla fine annuí. "Okay."

 

"Iniziando da ora," disse Will, indicando il vassoio con il cibo, ma Hannibal non sembrava molto impaziente di prendere la forchetta ed iniziare a mangiare.

 

"Facciamo un patto. Finiamo di preparare la cena, e poi io... mangio questo più tardi."

 

Will ci pensò su per un momento, e poi annuí. Ritornarono in cucina e finirono di preparare la cena. Dopodiché, mangiarono insieme come al solito, anche se Hannibal si servì metà porzione rispetto alla norma, e Will immaginó che fosse un modo per essere un po' affamato per l' _altro_ cibo. Una volta terminato, Will si concentró immediatamente su Baltimora e si sedette sul bordo del letto di Hannibal mentre l'altro si mise sullo sgabello e prese il vassoio con il cibo, che ormai si era del tutto raffreddato. Afferró la forchetta di plastica e prese un pezzetto di quella che sembrava una sorta di carne non ben identificata.

 

"Hai intenzione di rimanere lí e guardarmi mangiare?" gli chiese Hannibal, che sembrava divertito dall'idea.

 

"Già."

 

Hannibal annuí mentre stava mangiando un po' dei piselli che aveva come contorno, ma poi lo guardò di nuovo.

 

"Puoi almeno concentrarti su casa tua?" gli chiese, e Will si accigliò. "Il cibo mi seguirà lá, cosí come é successo con i libri o i disegni," gli assicurò.

 

"Perché...?" inizió a chiedere Will, ma si bloccò immediatamente, scuotendo la testa.

 

Will si concentrò sulla sua casa e poi ritornò in salotto, dove Hannibal stava continuando a mangiare.

 

"É ovvio che tu preferisca essere ovunque tranne che in quella cella..." sussurró Will, perché non poteva credere di essere stato sul punto di chiederglielo.

 

Hannibal, che ora era seduto a tavola nel suo salotto, prese dal vassoio il bicchiere di plastica con l'acqua e ne bevve un sorso, ma quando lo riappoggió Will seppe che c'era qualcosa che non gli stava dicendo, quindi sollevò le sopracciglia, curioso.

 

"Non é solo per quello, é che..."

 

"Cosa?" gli chiese quando l’altro rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, bevendo dal bicchiere di vino che aveva lasciato lì dopo la cena ed espandendo la mente verso Hannibal cosicché lo gustasse anche lui.

 

"Non mi piace vederti lí. Nella cella."

 

Hannibal lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e Will sentí il suo cuore perdere un battito, quindi deglutí ma non provó a parlare.

 

Il problema era che, nella maggior parte del tempo che passavano insieme era Hannibal a visitare _lui_ , e non il contrario. Non si era dimenticato che Hannibal fosse in prigione, ma non ci pensava su molto spesso. Ma quando pronunciò quelle frasi, _percepí_ la verità nelle sue parole, e Will sentí il suo dolore mescolarsi a quello di Hannibal.

 

Quando ebbe finito di mangiare, scomparve per un paio di minuti per riportare il vassoio a Baltimora, e Will nel frattempo ripulì ciò che avevano usato in salotto ed in cucina.

 

_Quando Hannibal ritornó, Will lo stava già aspettando con due bicchieri di whisky, e si sentì immediatamente grato per il gesto. Dopo la cena orribile, Hannibal si sedette sul suo solito divano, ma si concentró e portò Will in un altro luogo, in un altro tempo._

 

_Quando aprì gli occhi, si ritrovarono al centro di un altro salotto, uno che era appartenuto a lui; uno che probabilmente ora sarebbe stato vuoto, abbandonato e polveroso. Will si guardò attorno, ma non confuso come le prime volte in cui lo aveva fatto viaggiare con il suo palazzo mentale. Ora ne era molto pi_ _ù_ _abituato, ed Hannibal sapeva che il palazzo mentale dello stesso Will stava crescendo, ed aveva stanze in comune con il suo._

 

_Will sorseggiò dal suo bicchiere di whisky mentre stava esaminando la stanza, e poi lo guardò di nuovo._

 

_"Hai mai... pensato di usare la connessione per evadere dall'Ospedale?" gli chiese Will._

 

_Hannibal percorse il bordo del bicchiere con un dito, e strinse le labbra, annuendo lievemente._

 

_"Inizialmente mi è passato per la mente, ovviamente. Ma era un'idea impossibile, quindi l'ho abbandonata velocemente," disse._

 

_Hannibal si era ritrovato tutto d'un tratto a condividere una connessione con un agente dell'FBI, quindi ovviamente ci aveva pensato, per un secondo all'inizio. Ma non aveva_ _pensato che quell'azione avrebbe avuto un esito positivo;_ _l'Ospedale Statale di Baltimora era troppo sicuro, troppo sorvegliato per pensarci ulteriormente._

 

_Will annuí, compren_ _siv_ _o, e poi lasciò il bicchiere sul tavolino fra di loro e si alzò. Mise le mani in tasca mentre stava camminando per la stanza, osservando i dipinti sulle pareti, ed il resto_ _delle_ _decorazion_ _i._ _Sembró sinceramente interessato a tutto, ma poi si fermó davanti ad una copia di un quadro. Hannibal appoggió il suo bicchiere e si alzò, camminando verso di lui e fermandosi al suo fianco._

 

_"_ Il Grande Drago Rosso e la Donna Vestita di Sole _di William Blake," disse, voltandosi per guardare Will. "Poche immagini nell'arte occidentale irradiano una così unica e oscura carica di sessualità demoniaca."_

 

_Will si voltò a guardarlo, ed Hannibal sorrise, conscio di come lo spazio fra di loro fosse diventato improvvisamente troppo carico di tensione. Non c'era niente che volesse più di eliminare la distanza che li separava, ma resistette al bisogno, rispettando gli spazi di Will._

 

_Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, e poi una canzone iniziò a risuonare nei suoi ricordi e riempí la stanza. Quando li riaprí, si ritrovarono in una stanza differente, in un luogo molto lontano da Wolf Trap e Baltimora. Will si guardò intorno, e poi guardó verso il balcone da cui stava entrando una luce intensa, ed entrambi si diressero in quella direzione. L'esterno era pura luce, con il solleone che baciava le strade italiane mentre la canzone li cullava dall'interno. Hannibal inspirò e chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, sentendo la composizione per violino di Mozart riempire il suo petto di piacere, ed il profumo che ricordava d_ _a_ _lle strade riempire le sue narici._

 

_Hannibal sentí il piacere sopraffare anche Will, e lo guardó. Si stava godendo la musica e_ _lo scenario_ _, e quel fatto delizió Hannibal anche più della musica in sé._

 

_"É Firenze?" chiese quindi Will a voce bassa, guardando all'esterno le strade del suo palazzo mentale con l'accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra._

 

_"Sí, lo é," disse Hannibal, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui._

 

_Will si appoggiò_ _al_ _la balaustra e guardó i tetti degli edifici di fronte a loro, e finalmente il sorriso che stava_ _trat_ _tenendo apparve sulle sue labbra, disegnando linee sulle sue guance e attorno agli occhi._

 

_"É veramente bellissimo," disse Will mentre il suo sorriso si stava allargando._

 

_"É una parte molto piccola della città... Vorrei poterti mostrare veramente Firenze, Will."_

 

_I suoi riccioli oscillarono sulla fronte quando si voltò a guardarlo. Non rispose, ma si raddrizzò di nuovo e, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, sorrise ancora una volta. In quel momento, percepì distintamente la serenità di Will, il che voleva dire che stava raggiungendo anche lui, quindi anche Hannibal sorrise. Ma Will distolse lo sguardo per un momento, probabilmente_ _sopraffatto._

 

_"Non hai paura di quanto_ _questa cosa_ _stia diventando_ _potente?_ _" gli chiese Will, lanciando un altro sguardo_ _verso_ _l'orizzonte. "La connessione. A volte mi sembra che_ _tu ed io_ _stiamo iniziando a confonderci. I tuoi sentimenti, i miei sentimenti, i tuoi pensieri, i miei pensieri... A volte non sono certo di quali siano tuoi e quali miei."_

 

_"Forse accade perché le nostre menti sono simili, indipendentemente dalla connessione. Ma credo che la nostra identità non scomparirà mai, per quanto possiamo_ _diventare sempre più_ _intrecciati l'uno_ _a_ _ll'altro."_

 

_Will si limitò a guardarlo, ma il suo sorriso era scomparso, quindi Hannibal fece un passo in avanti verso la balaustra, avvicinandosi di poco a lui con il movimento._

 

_"Personalmente_ _sono impaziente di_ _vedere come continuerà ad evolvere. E chi lo sa, magari diventerà ancora più potente una volta che ci saremo visti di persona."_

 

_Provó a dirlo come se niente fosse, ma seppe che Will aveva notato la sua scelta di parole. 'Una volta' suggeriva che Hannibal dava per scontato che sarebbe stata una cosa che sarebbe accaduta prima o poi. Ed il suo tono suggeriva che avrebbe preferito_ _molto_ _più il prima al poi._

 

_Hannibal guardó di nuovo Will, come lui lo stava fissando_ _a sua volta_ _, ma_ _lui_ _sembrava essere concentrato, ed i suoi occhi avevano qualcosa di diverso, una scintilla che riconobbe immediatamente. Per questo, quando Will si avvicinò a lui, quella volta non si sorprese così tanto come nelle due volte precedenti._

 

_Le labbra di Will si incastrarono alle sue molto più facilmente rispetto all'ultima volta, ed Hannibal si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e lasciò che Will stabilisse il ritmo mentre entrambi i loro cuori stavano martellando nel petto. Inizialmente bació Hannibal solo con le labbra, un po' inibito, ma poi aprì di poco la bocca ed Hannibal sentí il suo corpo incendiarsi, e non era certo se l'eccitazione fosse solo sua, di Will, o di entrambi. Ma in quel momento, Will lo spinse con entrambe le mani appoggiate_ _a_ _l suo petto, ed Hannibal colpí qualcosa con la sua schiena, una porta, un muro, non gli importava. L'unica cosa che importava ad Hannibal in quel momento era_ _il fatto_ _che_ _stesse_ _sentendo il corpo di Will addosso al suo, e_ _d a quel punto_ _non riuscì a più a tollerare di non_ _poterlo_ _toccare_ _. Lo abbracciò e lo tiró ancora più vicino a_ _sè,_ _e Will gemette nel momento esatto in cui i loro bacini entrarono in contatto. Will avvolse_ _l_ _e braccia attorno al suo collo ed alle spalle, inarcando la sua schiena_ _vers_ _o di lui senza rompere il bacio, ed Hannibal sentí le sue dita scompigliare i suoi capelli._

 

_Hannibal pensó di stare per impazzire, perché era inconcepibile provare una cosa del genere. In quel momento, si voltò con un rapido movimento senza allentare l'abbraccio nemmeno di un millimetro, ed un secondo_ _dopo_ _si ritrovarono a posizioni invertite. Hannibal spinse Will con il suo corpo contro il muro_ _su_ _cui l'altro aveva spinto_ lui _, e nel momento in cui la schiena di Will toccò la superficie liscia, lui abbandonò le sue labbra ed iniziò a baciare la sua mascella_ _dando nel contempo_ _dei piccoli colpi con il bacino, sentendo l'erezione di Will contro la sua attraverso gli strati di vestiti e perdendo il controllo sul suo respiro. Will gemette immediatamente, ansimando nel suo orecchio, e_ _questo_ _lo eccitò ancora di più. Ma sapeva che c'era un limite che non poteva superare con Will, non ancora, quindi rimase sul suo collo e bació ogni millimetro di pelle che_ _le sue_ _labbra riuscirono a trovare, disegnando un percorso invisibile dalle sue clavicole al suo mento._

 

_Quando ritornó alle sue labbra, Will stava tremando_ _fra_ _le sue braccia, ansimando rumorosamente_ _ad_ _ogni respiro. Lo guardó negli occhi per un secondo, e questi avevano lo sguardo più selvaggio che avesse mai visto, quindi Hannibal si sentì orgoglioso, perché era stato lui a dargli quell'aspetto._

 

_Hannibal spostò lentamente le sue mani dalle costole di Will alla sua schiena, e quando lo bació di nuovo, lo fece lentamente, gentilmente, r_ _allenta_ _ndo il ritmo, gustandolo, giocando con la sua lingua ed assaporandone ogni momento._

 

_Quando si guardarono di nuovo negli occhi, avevano ancora il fiatone, ma molto meno rispetto a prima. Will_ _spostò lo sguardo_ _dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, e poi leccó le_ _propri_ _e mentre_ _l’altro_ _stava continuando a tremare lievemente fra le sue braccia._

 

_"É impossibile che possa essere più intensa di cosí..." sussurró Will, e la sua voce_ _era profonda e carica di emozione._

 

_Inizialmente Hannibal non capí a cosa si stesse riferendo, ma poi ricordò di cosa_ _stessero_ _parlando_ _in precedenza_ _, e sorrise; s_ _i stava riferendo a_ _l vedersi di persona, ovviamente. Ne avevano parlato brevemente solo una volta, ed era stato quando Will era stato prossimo all'attacco epilettico. Ma dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, Hannibal ci aveva pensato molte volte. Voleva ed_ aveva bisogno _di sapere cosa volesse dire vedere e sentire Will di persona._

 

_"C'é solo un modo per scoprirlo," disse, e la sua stessa voce suonó_ _roca._

 

_Un sorriso sfiorò per un attimo le labbra di Will, e poi sciolse l'abbraccio attorno alle spalle di Hannibal, e lui dovette dargli un po' di spazio, il che sembrava intollerabile dopo l'intimità che avevano condiviso._

 

_"Io... Io non credo di essere ancora pronto," disse, scuotendo lievemente la testa._

 

_Hannibal sentí una piccola morsa di angoscia, ma annuí comunque, perché per quanto lo volesse, l'ultima cosa che poteva fare era pressare di nuovo Will dopo così poco tempo._

 

_Will_ _alla fin_ _e lo fece spostare all'indietro, ed Hannibal notó per la prima volta che non_ _si trovasser_ _o più nel suo palazzo mentale. Era semplicemente naturale che fosse scomparso, visto che non si_ _era adeguatamente concentrato_ _su nulla che non fosse Will, ma si sentì comunque un po' confuso nel vedere che erano ritornati nel suo salotto, con Ellie e Winston che alzarono la testa in quel momento per guardarli dalle due cucce che erano in quella stanza. Will alla fine si spostò dal muro, prese il bicchiere di whisky dal tavolino di legno, e_ _bevve_ _ciò che era rimasto in un colpo._

 

Quella notte, Hannibal lo stava già aspettando a letto quando uscì dal bagno, e lui andò sotto le lenzuola mentre l'altro si stava girando sul materasso per mettersi di fronte a lui.

 

Aveva la sua uniforme, che aveva indossato a letto da quando Will aveva di nuovo iniziato volontariamente a condividere il suo letto con lui. Pensava che lo stesse facendo di proposito, cosicché lui non fosse a disagio, perché si _abituasse_ a dormire con un uomo ora che sapeva essere reale... Ma la verità era che, non era così difficile di come si sarebbe aspettato. _Aveva bisogno_ e voleva il tocco di Hannibal, specialmente in quei momenti, nell'oscurità della stanza e nella morbidezza del suo letto. Lo impauriva un po' la normalità di tutto questo, la velocità con cui si stava abituando a lui, ma era decisamente meglio rispetto a quando aveva iniziato a dividere il letto con lui...

 

Quella notte, dopo il bacio che si erano scambiati, fu ancora più facile, quindi si limitò a toccargli la spalla ed Hannibal capí; spostò il suo braccio sinistro cosicché potesse appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Una volta appoggiata la mano sul suo petto coperto dall'uniforme, sentí il braccio dell'altro sulla sua schiena, a stringerlo in un abbraccio.

 

Will sollevó di poco il suo mento, sfiorando con il naso il collo di Hannibal ed inalando il suo profumo direttamente dalla sua pelle. _Sentí_ Hannibal sorridere attraverso la loro connessione, ma lui si stava già addormentando.

****

Will fece un verso, irritato dalla suoneria del telefono, ed alla fine aprì un occhio verso l'eccessiva luminosità. Prese il telefono e rispose alla chiamata senza nemmeno guardare lo schermo.

 

"Hmm sí?" disse, provando con scarso successo a non suonare troppo addormentato.

 

"Will? Ti ho svegliato?" gli chiese la voce di Alana.

 

Si voltò sul materasso per guardare il soffitto, e si passò una mano sulla faccia.

 

"No... Stavo solo..." disse, e si schiarí la voce mentre si sedette. "Sí, stavo dormendo, ma fa lo stesso."

 

Will guardó alla sua destra ed ebbe la conferma che Hannibal non era lí. Era qualcosa che aveva già capito, ma lo continuava a ferire un po' vedere il materasso vuoto. Sapeva che nonostante andassero a letto insieme ogni notte, una volta addormentati perdevano la loro concentrazione, e quindi ritornavano nelle loro stanze, il che significava che Will si svegliava sempre da solo a meno che l'altro non si svegliasse prima. Ma Will intuì che Hannibal stesse ancora mantenendo le distanze, perché non era mai stato presente in nessuna mattina.

 

"Oh, mi dispiace tanto," gli disse Alana, e lui capí che gli stesse parlando dal vivavoce della macchina, visto che riusciva a sentire dei rumori di sottofondo. "Ti stavo chiamando perché... Beh, Abigail ti ha detto che stavo per approvare le sue dimissioni, vero?"

 

"Sí, me l'ha detto. Mi ha anche detto che le hai offerto di stare da te. Questo é... Grazie, Alana. Veramente."

 

Avrebbe voluto andare a trovarla o chiamarla per ringraziarla, ma aveva finito per dimenticarlo dopo il suo ritorno all'università e tutto il resto.

 

"Non volevo disturbarti, ma lei ha insistito per chiederti se volessi venire anche tu. Non è un vero e proprio un trasloco, visto che nella struttura non ha molte cose, ma... Lei ha insistito. Ma se oggi hai altro da fare, Will-"

 

"Alana, certo che ci saró," disse, mettendosi lievemente a ridere. "In più, é sabato, stavo comunque pensando di andare a trovarla."

 

"Grazie, Will. Sarà cosí felice di sapere che verrai. E vi invito a pranzo, offro io."

 

Dopo che Alana gli ebbe fornito il resto dei dettagli, Will riagganció il telefono con un sorriso sulle labbra al pensiero di vedere Abigail. Poi, si concentró su Hannibal, e quando guardó alla sua destra, eccolo lí. Era a faccia in giù, con la testa sul cuscino e le mani sepolte al di sotto di esso. Mentre osservava la sua schiena alzarsi ed abbassarsi al ritmo del suo respiro, pensó di nuovo quanto fosse scomodo dormire nell'uniforme. Will stava allungando una mano verso di lui per toccarlo quando l'altro inspirò profondamente ed iniziò a muoversi, quindi allontanó velocemente la mano.

 

Hannibal si voltò sulla schiena e si sfregó gli occhi con una mano prima di aprirli e guardarlo. Will era seduto sul letto, con le ginocchia piegate, quindi le abbracció, con il telefono ancora in mano.

 

"Qualcuno ti ha svegliato?"

 

"Alana. Oggi porta Abigail a casa sua, e mi ha chiesto se volessi andare con loro," spiegó, e poi sorrise nuovamente, immaginando Abigail vivere finalmente in una casa e non nella struttura. Probabilmente nel futuro prossimo non avrebbe vissuto una vita _normale_ , ma forse più tardi avrebbe potuto avere qualcosa di simile...

 

"E tu ci vai."

 

Will annuí anche se non era una domanda, poi si voltò per appoggiare il telefono sul comodino e si coricó di nuovo sul materasso con un sospiro.

 

Riusciva a sentire gli occhi di Hannibal fissi su di lui, mentre studiavano la sua faccia, e Will lo lasciò fare. Quando si voltò a guardarlo, sentí il suo cuore perdere un battito da quanto fosse incredibilmente bello quell'uomo. La luce del mattino rendeva i suoi capelli più splendenti ed i suoi occhi sembravano color nocciola.

 

Will non aveva pensato molto a lui in quel modo, o perlomeno inizialmente non si era permesso di pensarlo. Quando pensava ancora che fosse un'allucinazione, si era chiesto quale fosse il significato di tutta quella situazione, visto che a quanto ne sapeva, lui era eterosessuale... Ma poi erano arrivati la connessione ed Hannibal, e tutto quello che era successo dopo... In realtà non aveva smesso di pensarlo, ma ora che aveva capito quali fossero i suoi sentimenti, anche se nella sua mente continuavano ad essere caotici, era riuscito ad ammettere a se stesso alcune piccole cose. E quella era una di esse. Hannibal Lecter aveva i lineamenti di una statua scolpita nella pietra, e risvegliava in lui talmente tante cose che farne un elenco sarebbe stato impossibile... e forse andava bene cosí.

 

Will sentí il bisogno di allungare la mano e toccare la sua guancia, ma si trattenne. Forse poteva ammettere alcune cose a se stesso, ma era ancora difficile affrontarle _veramente_ , specialmente alla luce del sole, dove le cose erano troppo brusche, troppo reali. Invece, spostò i suoi occhi sui suoi capelli, che stavano cadendo sulla fronte, ma erano comunque perfettamente in ordine. Per nulla come i suoi capelli, che non poteva vedere, ma che era certo fossero completamente scarmigliati.

 

"I tuoi capelli sono più lunghi," disse, e realizzó quanto stupida suonasse la frase dopo averla detta. "Più lunghi di... quando sei apparso per la prima volta, voglio dire."

 

"Sí, lo so. Forse non temono più che ricavi un'arma dai miei capelli visto che mi permettono di farli crescere."

 

Will non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere alla sua triste battuta.

 

"Mi piacciono," disse Will, incapace di trattenersi, quindi si schiarí la gola. "Voglio dire, ti... Ti stanno bene," aggiunse velocemente. "Io sembro un senzatetto quando mi faccio crescere i capelli... Come adesso per intenderci."

 

Si passò una mano fra i capelli mentre lo diceva, perché era vero. Li aveva trascurati perché aveva altre cose a cui pensare, ed erano più lunghi di quanto ricordasse.

 

"Non sono cosí male, ma stai meglio con i capelli corti. Incorniciano i tuoi lineamenti in una maniera piacevole."

 

Will lo guardó di nuovo e si chiese se gli avesse appena detto di essere bello, ma si limitò ad annuire, incerto su cosa rispondere.

 

Si fece una doccia mentre Hannibal andò in cucina, e poi entrambi mangiarono le rispettive colazioni in salotto. Lo stavano facendo da quando Will era venuto a sapere che Hannibal non stava mangiando come si deve. Hannibal continuava a cucinare per lui, ed a volte mangiava qualcosa con lui, ma il più delle volte si portava il cibo dall'Ospedale e poi mangiavano insieme. In quelle occasioni, Will espandeva la mente verso di lui perché Hannibal potesse assaporare il cibo che stava mangiando. Quello voleva anche dire che Will avrebbe ricevuto il sapore del cibo di Hannibal, che in sua difesa, era _abbastanza_ disgustoso, ma lui sopportò ed in quel modo fu come se loro due stessero mangiando entrambi i pasti, gustando l'uno o l'altro alternativamente.

 

Will continuava ancora a non capire come diamine potesse funzionare la connessione, ma aveva deciso di non porsi più domande a riguardo... Come aveva detto Hannibal, forse le cose che potevano fare grazie ad essa erano più importanti del come o del perché.

****

"Okay, questa è l'ultima," disse, portando una scatola dentro la casa.

 

Alana annuí ed uscì per chiudere l'auto, cosí lui entró e salì direttamente di sopra, dove si trovava la camera di Abigail. Alana viveva in una casa a due piani a Baltimora, che era più che spaziosa per due persone. Quando salì al primo piano, trovò la camera che aveva assegnato ad Abigail e lei era lí, circondata da scatoloni semi-aperti. Ma lei si trovava al centro della stanza, e stava fissando le pareti spoglie.

 

"Hey," disse Will, e lei si giró trasalendo al suono della sua voce. "Questa è l'ultima scatola."

 

Sollevó di poco la scatola, e lei lo ringraziò e la prese dalle sue braccia. Si sedette sul pavimento e riprese ad aprire scatoloni ed estrarre oggetti.

 

"Vuoi... vuoi che ti aiuti?" chiese lui, sollevando un sopracciglio.

 

"No, ci sono," disse, scuotendo la testa senza guardarlo.

 

"Abigail," disse Will, e si accovacciò di fronte a lei. "Va tutto bene?"

 

Lei finalmente lo guardò e si accigliò lievemente, ma annuí.

 

"Sí, scusa, é solo che... Mi sono appena resa conto che non tornerò mai più a... hai capito. La mia vecchia vita," ammise, e strinse le labbra, probabilmente provando a non piangere. "Oddio, sono così sciocca... So che dovrei essere grata per quello che Alana sta facendo per me, ma..."

 

"Hey, hey, Abigail, tu _non_ sei sciocca, okay? É normale temere i cambiamenti," le disse, toccandole la spalla. "La tua vita è stata... _molto_ difficile ultimamente. Ed ora stai iniziando una nuova vita, quindi... é totalmente normale che tu ti senta in questo modo."

 

Una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia, ma lei si sporse in avanti e lo abbracció, e lui la avvolse fra le sue braccia per qualche secondo. Quando si ritirarono, lei sorrise ed annuí.

 

"Grazie..." disse, e lui scosse lievemente la testa, dicendole che non aveva motivo di ringraziarlo.

 

"Quindi... Noi siamo di sotto se hai bisogno di qualcosa, okay?" disse, intuendo che in quel momento volesse restare sola, e lei lo ringraziò di nuovo.

 

Quando scese, Alana stava risistemando la cucina, visto che si era fermata a fare la spesa prima di passare a prendere Abigail dalla struttura. Lui si limitò a farle un cenno ed iniziò ad aiutarla, anche se non sapeva dove andasse riposta la maggior parte delle cose.

 

"Lascia pure, faccio io, finisco dopo," gli disse quando sollevò un pacco di pasta, non sapendo dove metterlo. "Vuoi un bicchiere di vino, o birra, o altro?" chiese, aprendo il frigorifero.

 

"Una birra, perché no," disse, provando a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui ne aveva bevuta una e non riuscendoci. Si era abituato ai vini di Hannibal ed ora era solito berli quasi ad ogni pasto.

 

Lei gli consegnò la birra e per lei si servì un bicchiere di vino.

 

"Non sei una persona da birra?" le chiese mentre la stava aprendo con l'aiuto di un apribottiglie che gli aveva dato Alana.

 

Realizzó come potesse venire interpretata quella domanda e strinse le labbra, perché Hannibal avrebbe riso se fosse stato lí.

 

"In effetti lo ero, ma..." lei disse, e fece una pausa in cui sembrò ricordare qualcosa. "Diciamo solo che una brutta esperienza me l'ha fatta odiare..."

 

Will non sapeva cosa intendesse, quindi si limitò ad annuire e bevve un sorso di birra.

 

"Quindi... Come sta?" gli chiese Alana appoggiandosi sul bancone di fianco a lui, e lui percepì dalla sua inflessione il suo nervosismo. "So che si apre più con te che con me," scrolló le spalle, e Will sorrise.

 

"Starà bene, ma... É un grande cambiamento, ci vorrà un po' prima che si abitui."

 

"Già, lo so..." disse, sorseggiando il suo bicchiere di vino.

 

"Alana," la chiamò, perché lo guardasse. "So che é un grande cambiamento anche per te, ma vi aiuterò entrambe su tutti i fronti, okay?"

 

Lei sorrise ed annuí, ma poi si mise a ridacchiare.

 

"Aspetta, ci siamo _appena_ scambiati i ruoli per un secondo? Io che mi preoccupo, tu che mi dici che Abigail starà bene..."

 

Will rise e scosse lievemente la testa.

 

"Beh, io certamente non ti psicoanalizzerò."

 

Si misero a ridere e lui bevve di nuovo dalla sua birra e si appoggió all'indietro contro il bancone.

 

"Okay, seriamente... Grazie, Will," gli disse. "Veramente."

 

"Non é niente. Io tengo veramente a lei. Lei é... mia amica, credo. E anche tu lo sei," disse, perché in un certo senso era vero.

 

Will non teneva ad Alana quanto ad Abigail, ma la considerava comunque un'amica fino ad un certo punto, specialmente quando non svolgeva con lui il suo lavoro di psichiatra. Lo aveva detto in tono leggero, ma poi percepì gli occhi di Alana fissi su di lui, quindi la guardó e vide che di colpo era diventata seria. Stava per chiederle se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato quando lei si avvicinó ed improvvisamente lo bació. Gli ci volle un secondo per capire cosa stesse accadendo, ma quando sentí la mano di Alana sul suo collo, appoggió la sua mano libera sulla sua spalla e la spinse lievemente, portando la testa all'indietro e rompendo il contatto.

 

Nell'attimo in cui si separarono, lei sembró pentirsene immediatamente.

 

"Alana, io..."

 

"Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace _tantissimo_."

 

"No, é... Non ti preoccupare," disse, incerto su cosa dire.

 

"No, io... Io _veramente_ non volevo farlo. Voglio dire," aggiunse velocemente, probabilmente realizzando come suonasse quella frase. "Questo momento non potrebbe essere peggiore, non sarebbe giusto per me e non sarebbe giusto per te, lo so, quindi non so perché l'ho fatto... Mi dispiace tantissimo," ripeté, pizzicandosi la radice del naso.

 

"Va tutto bene, veramente," disse, sentendosi a disagio non solo a causa della situazione, ma anche per le parole di Alana, e finí per mettersi a ridere senza riuscire ad evitarlo. "É solo che..."

 

Si zittí, incerto su cosa fosse sul punto di dire, e poi gli occhi di Alana si spalancarono.

 

"Oddio, ti stai vedendo con qualcuno," disse, e suonó ancora più dispiaciuta.

 

L'immagine di Hannibal si formò nella sua mente nell'attimo in cui lo disse, nonostante ció aprí la bocca per negarlo... Ma non ci riuscì.

 

"Io... No, voglio dire. Io... Non lo so?"

 

Bevve un altro sorso di birra per avere una scusa per non parlare, ed in quel momento Abigail apparve in cucina.

 

"Hey," disse, e sembró molto più allegra di prima.

 

Will e Alana le fecero un cenno e bevvero dai rispettivi bicchieri.

****

Una volta che Will ebbe indossato il pigiama, andò in camera da letto ed Hannibal era lì, e stava esaminando il libro che Will aveva sul comodino, anche se lui non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quale fosse.

 

Si mise sotto alle lenzuola e sospiró, felice finalmente di riposarsi dopo aver passato tutto il giorno fuori casa. Hannibal rimise il libro sul comodino e si coricó a sua volta. Will lo guardó e non riuscì ad evitare di fissare nuovamente l'uniforme.

 

"Non devi dormire con quella addosso, lo sai?" gli disse Will.

 

"Vuoi che me la tolga?" chiese, e Will si accigliò. Provó a non dare alla sua voce toni particolari, ma Hannibal curvó le sue labbra all'insù prima di parlare, quindi sembró comunque che stesse _flirtando_.

 

"Non farlo suonare in quel modo... Stavo solo... Va beh, dormi come ti pare."

 

Si voltò sul materasso rivolgendo la schiena verso di lui e si mise a fissare l'armadio. Ma poi il materasso tremò e l'ambientazione attorno a lui cambiò, e si trovò ad aver di fronte un muro bianco. Si voltò e vide che erano nella stanza a Baltimora, e lui si stava togliendo l'uniforme, quindi si sentì immediatamente arrossire e guardó il soffitto. Riusciva comunque a vederlo con la coda dell’occhio mentre si stava svestendo, e non riuscì ad evitare di dare un'occhiata, per poi distogliere velocemente lo sguardo quando inizió a togliersi anche la maglietta. Alla fine decise di chiudere gli occhi, e li mantenne chiusi fino a quando il materasso non sobbalzó di nuovo.

 

Quando aprì gli occhi erano ritornati nella sua stanza ed Hannibal era già disteso con le lenzuola che lo coprivano fino alla vita. Ma Will riusciva ancora a vedere le sue braccia ed il suo petto nudo, e non era che non lo avesse già visto mezzo nudo in precedenza, ma ora era tutto diverso, e dovette dire a se stesso di distogliere di nuovo lo sguardo.

 

Ma poi, probabilmente per testarlo, Hannibal si spostò più vicino a lui, _quasi_ a toccarlo, ed inspirò attraverso il naso. Will sentí i suoi battiti accelerare.

 

"Sai di Alana," gli disse Hannibal con una voce che sembrava calma, ma Will percepì l'inflessione; sembrava dispiaciuto.

 

"Sí, ho passato la giornata con lei ed Abigail," gli ricordó, anche se Hannibal ne era già a conoscenza.

 

Hannibal non era apparso da quella mattina, e gli era grato per quello, visto che non se la sarebbe sentita di destreggiare la sua attenzione fra più persone.

 

"No, sai _molto_ di lei."

 

Si ricordó immediatamente il bacio, ed il suo cuore perse un battito. Will pensó di chiudere lievemente la sua mente perché non lo sapesse, ma poi cambiò idea. Si voltò a guardarlo e scrolló le spalle, provando a far sì che la loro vicinanza non lo influenzasse.

 

"Mi ha baciato," gli disse, in tono neutro.

 

Hannibal sollevò le sopracciglia e sorrise, ma lui seppe di averlo ferito, almeno un po', il che era stata sua intenzione.

 

"E tu... hai ricambiato?"

 

Will allora si voltò nuovamente sul materasso rivolgendo la schiena verso di lui, e spense le luci.

 

"Questo non lo saprai," gli disse, conscio che la sua risposta lo avrebbe fatto soffrire.

 

Voleva che lui rimasesse sulle spine, venisse lasciato con il dubbio se lui avesse corrisposto il bacio di Alana oppure no, ma percepì il suo sconforto e chiuse gli occhi stringendoli per un momento. Voleva che Hannibal soffrisse per tutto quello che gli aveva causato, anche se attraverso piccole punzioni come quella, ma stava iniziando a diventare veramente difficile...

 

Will alla fine si voltò verso di lui e lo guardó per un attimo. Hannibal stava guardando verso l’alto, probabilmente evitando il suo sguardo, con la mano sinistra sul suo petto. Will esitò, e fu sul punto di voltarsi di nuovo, ma alla fine sospirò e si spostò più vicino a lui, appoggió il mento sulla sua spalla e mise la mano su quella di Hannibal, intrecciando le loro dita. Will chiuse gli occhi e sentí le labbra di Hannibal sulla sua fronte, e rimasero in quella posizione.

 

"Non l'ho fatto..." sussurró alla fine.

 

Sentí le labbra di Hannibal stendersi in un sorriso, e Will strinse di poco la sua mano.

****

Quella notte, si sveglió scalciando le lenzuola ed ansimando, provando a respirare. Si guardó intorno ed iniziò a rilassarsi quando vide di essere nella sua stanza, e non nei boschi, a cacciare una donna come nel sogno.

 

Scese dal letto e caracollò verso il bagno, dove si spruzzò dell'acqua sulla faccia e bevve un po', e poi ritornò in camera da letto per cambiarsi la sua maglietta fradicia. Era il primo incubo che aveva avuto da quando aveva permesso ad Hannibal di tornare, visto che dormire accanto a lui di solito lo aiutava con i sogni. Ma Hannibal non era con lui tutto il tempo, quindi un incubo brutto come quello sarebbe stato destinato ad arrivare prima o poi. Quando ritornó a letto, non si sorprese a ritrovarlo lí, mentre appoggiava il peso sul suo gomito sinistro e lo stava guardando. Will si limitò ad andare sotto le lenzuola e chiudere gli occhi sospirando, sentendo il tessuto freddo della maglietta sotto la sua schiena.

 

"Sto bene..." gli disse, visto che poteva ancora sentire lo sguardo di Hannibal fisso su di lui.

 

Will alla fine lo guardò, e lui si distese sul materasso ed aprì le braccia.

 

"Vieni qui," gli disse, e Will scosse la testa.

 

"No, sono tutto sudato per colpa dell'incubo," disse, dato che era vero. Si era lavato la faccia ed aveva cambiato la maglietta, ma sapeva che non era abbastanza.

 

Si era sempre vergognato della sua condizione quando poche volte nella sua vita gli era capitato di dover condividere il letto con un'altra persona. Alla fine lo aveva accettato, ma questo non voleva dire che fosse d'accordo con l'idea di far sentire ad Hannibal tutto il suo sudore e farglielo sopportare perché Will potesse dormire meglio grazie al suo contatto.

 

"Will... Non mi dá fastidio un po' di sudore."

 

Si accigliò lievemente e scosse di nuovo la testa, ma con meno convinzione. Sentiva ancora i muscoli irrigiditi ed i nervi a fior di pelle, e _sapeva_ che il tocco di Hannibal lo avrebbe calmato. Lui _agognava_ il suo tocco...

 

"Vieni," ripeté Hannibal, e forse aveva torto, ma Will pensó che suonasse più implorante che autoritario.

 

Will alla fine sospirò di nuovo e si arrese. Si voltò e mise la testa sulla spalla di Hannibal, ma lo guardò prima di lasciare che il suo corpo si appoggiasse a quello dell'altro, chiedendogli di nuovo con uno sguardo se fosse sicuro. Hannibal rispose poggiando una mano sulla sua schiena e tirandolo verso il suo petto, facendolo distendere.

 

Will inizialmente rimase immobile, ma poi Hannibal gli passó una mano sulla fronte, portando indietro i suoi riccioli madidi, e Will si sentì immediatamente sollevato. Espanse comunque la sua mente verso quella di Hannibal e non percepì del disgusto da parte sua, quindi si rilassó finalmente fra le sue braccia.

 

Quando si svegliò, si stiró e lo abbracció mentre stava sbadigliando... E poi realizzó di stare effettivamente toccando qualcuno, e più specificatamente, stava coccolando qualcuno, quindi sollevò la testa ed aprì gli occhi. Hannibal ricambiò il suo sguardo, e sorrise. Will si voltò mettendosi a pancia in su, e lasciò cadere la sua testa fra il cuscino ed il bicipite di Hannibal.

 

"Cosa ci fai qui?" disse, sfregandosi gli occhi.

 

"Vuoi che me ne vada?"

 

"Non é quello che ho detto..." disse Will, evitando la domanda. "Quando ci addormentiamo entrambi, ritorniamo sempre nelle nostre stanze."

 

Hannibal immediatamente non disse niente, quindi Will si voltò di poco per incrociare i suoi occhi, e notó le sue occhiaie. Capí cos'era accaduto un secondo prima che lo dicesse.

 

"Non mi sono riaddormentato."

 

"Scusa..." disse Will, sospirando.

 

Lui non rispose, ma Hannibal non sembrava infastidito dal fatto che si fosse risvegliato nel cuore della notte e non fosse stato più in grado di addormentarsi.

 

In quel momento Hannibal provó a muoversi, quindi Will sollevó la testa per liberare il suo braccio, così rimasero faccia a faccia, coricati su un fianco. Will lo osservò per un momento, ma poi il suo sguardo cadde sulla sua spalla sinistra, ed anche se vi era appoggiato su, riusciva comunque ad intravedere la sottile cicatrice rosa. Non ci pensò molto prima di sollevare una mano e toccarla, tracciandone il percorso con l'indice e percependo la linea sotto il suo polpastrello.

 

"Perché l'hai fatto?" chiese Will, e poi lo guardò negli occhi, continuando a toccare la sua pelle. "Te la sei fatta dopo da solo, vero?"

 

"Sí," disse, confermando ciò che già sapeva.

 

"Perché?"

 

"Perché... Quando mi hai ferito, l'ho sentito _veramente_."

 

"L'ho sentito anch'io, credo attraverso la connessione. Ero così confuso..." disse in un sussurro, ricordando quel giorno. Quella notte era andato a letto immerso nella febbre e nella confusione, ma continuava a ricordarlo chiaramente.

 

"Lo ero anch'io... Ma non riuscivo a tollerare di non avere il tuo marchio sulla mia pelle."

 

Will guardó nuovamente la cicatrice, e sorrise. Gli piaceva l'idea che Hannibal lo considerasse il _suo_ marchio. Ed in un certo senso, lo era. Hannibal non l'avrebbe fatto se lui non lo avesse ferito quella notte... Quindi anche se lo stesso Will non aveva potuto causare fisicamente la cicatrice, era sua; Hannibal era marchiato _da lui_.

 

"Anch'io ne ho uno da parte tua," disse Will, guardandolo negli occhi senza perdere il sorriso.

 

Hannibal aggrottò le sopracciglia per mezzo secondo, ma poi Will si voltò a pancia in su per mostrarlo più chiaramente, e distese il colletto della sua maglietta per esporre la sua spalla destra. La cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato Tobias Budge era lí, la ferita completamente rimarginata anche se a volte gli faceva male se doveva portare un carico troppo pesante o se ci applicava pressione. Hannibal allungò la sua mano e, proprio come aveva fatto Will, tracció la linea della cicatrice con il suo pollice. Will provó a controllare i suoi battiti quando l'altro uomo lo toccò, ma lui faceva sempre accelerare il suo cuore, anche solo sfiorandolo.

 

"Non l'hai fatto con le tue mani, ma... É quasi tuo," gli disse Will, e non era arrabbiato o amareggiato.

 

Hannibal lo guardò negli occhi e fece un sorriso stanco.

 

"Le nostre cicatrici hanno il potere di ricordarci che il passato è stato reale... E questa ti ha finalmente fatto vedere la realtà."

 

Lasciò la sua mano appoggiata mentre si guardarono ancora per qualche secondo, e poi Will lasció andare il colletto della sua maglietta, ed il contatto si ruppe.

 

"Dovresti ritornare nella tua stanza e dormire un po'," gli disse alzandosi dal letto.

 

"Non vuoi che ti prepari la colazione?"

 

"Credo di riuscire a cavarmela da solo per una volta," gli assicurò, divertito dalla sua preoccupazione, e poi Will scomparve in bagno.

 

Quando uscì, Hannibal se n'era andato, e Will fece un respiro profondo, perché ultimamente tutte le loro interazioni erano troppo intense.

 

Quel giorno, decise di sfruttare al massimo la domenica, quindi dopo aver fatto colazione, inizió portando i cani a fare una lunga passeggiata. Lavorò un po' sulle lezione che avrebbe dovuto tenere il giorno successivo, fece un po' di pulizie e si preparò un pranzo semplice. Dopodiché, andò a raccogliere un po' di legna da ardere nel capanno e scoprì di avere meno ciocchi del previsto. Aveva ancora i tronchi non tagliati che era solito comprare, visto che era più economico comprarli in quella forma, quindi decise di tagliarne qualcuno prima che il sole tramontasse ed arrivasse il freddo. Prese la sua ascia ed alcuni tronchi ed iniziò a tagliarli nei pressi del capanno. Aveva quasi finito quando percepì il cambiamento, e si voltò con l'ascia fra le mani e con il fiatone per lo sforzo. Hannibal era appoggiato alla ringhiera del portico, e teneva le braccia strette attorno al suo corpo perché l'uniforme non era stata fatta per proteggerlo da un tale freddo. Sembrava molto più riposato rispetto a quella mattina.

 

"Ho quasi finito," gli disse, e si rigiró l'ascia fra le mani. "Puoi entrare nel frattempo."

 

Will si voltò e riprese la sua attività, ma sapeva che Hannibal non fosse rientrato nonostante la connessione glielo permettesse. Will sapeva che lo stesse osservando, quindi sorrise e continuò a tagliare la legna, troppo conscio del suo sguardo, ma anche felice per la sua attenzione. Quando finí, si voltò e vide che Hannibal aveva l'accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra, quindi scosse lievemente la testa, provando a non arrossire o a fargli capire che il suo cuore stava di nuovo galoppando ed in parte era colpa sua.

 

Rimise a posto l'ascia e la maggior parte dei ciocchi con il suo aiuto, ed entrambi ne portarono un po' in casa. Una volta che Will ebbe acceso il fuoco, si sfregó le mani e vi soffiò dell'aria calda, visto che stava congelando a causa del tempo passato all'esterno. All'inizio non l'aveva notato, ma quando ebbe finito di tagliare la legna il sole era quasi del tutto tramontato.

 

"Vuoi un bicchiere di whisky per riscaldarti?" gli chiese Hannibal quando Will si mise davanti al caminetto.

 

"Credo che prima avrò bisogno di una doccia. Ma sentiti libero di berne uno nel frattempo..." gli disse togliendosi la giacca e dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.

 

"Non ti preoccupare, non inizierò senza di te, Will," gli disse Hannibal.

 

Will si bloccò con la mano sulla maniglia della porta, perché il problema non era cosa avesse detto, ma il _tono_ con cui l'aveva detto. Si voltò a guardarlo per un secondo ed Hannibal aveva un largo sorriso che mostrava i denti, non preoccupandosi nemmeno di come fosse suonata quella frase. Will provó a nascondere ciò che stava provando, ma quella volta fu impossibile, quindi andò in camera da letto il più velocemente possibile. Quando fu nella doccia, non poté evitare di pensare a lui, e quello lo condusse a ricordare la volta in cui Hannibal era entrato nella doccia e lo aveva toccato come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima di quel momento. Will chiuse di poco la sua mente cosicché non potesse percepirlo, ma una parte della sua mente in realtà desiderava che lui _sentisse_ la sua eccitazione ed entrasse nella doccia in quel momento e lo toccasse di nuovo. Immaginó le sue mani toccarlo, le sue dita salire lungo la sua schiena, facendolo rabbrividire per il piacere... Ma scacció velocemente l'idea. Non era pronto per quello, non cosí presto, non quando una parte di lui era ancora infuriata con lui, e non quando l'idea di lasciare che un uomo lo toccasse in quel modo continuava a pietrificarlo. Perché quando Hannibal lo aveva toccato nella doccia era stato completamente diverso; lui stava pensando ancora che fosse un'allucinazione, anche se era sembrato più reale che mai. Ma c'era anche qualcos'altro, ed era che a quel tempo lui non _provava_ ciò che provava ora. Tutto adesso era molto più complicato, molto più intimo. Quando aveva permesso ad Hannibal di ritornare nella sua vita, aveva temuto che l'uomo sarebbe stato troppo precipitoso, che avrebbe provato a fare una mossa troppo velocemente. Will probabilmente non l'avrebbe respinto anche se non era pronto... Ma Hannibal non lo stava facendo per niente; si stava comportando in modo impeccabile, dandogli tutto lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno, rispettando i confini che aveva posto, anche quando si erano baciati...

 

Will provó a distogliere di poco la sua mente da Hannibal, quindi raffreddò lievemente l'acqua ed appoggió la testa contro le mattonelle della doccia, e rimase in quella posizione finché la sua erezione non passó.

 

Quando arrivò in salotto dopo aver passato in doccia più tempo del solito, vide che Hannibal stava già cucinando qualcosa con una canzone di Johnny Cash che risuonava dagli altoparlanti, e sorrise. Camminò lentamente verso di lui, osservando con muoveva il coltello tagliando la carne sul tagliere, ed il modo in cui i muscoli dei suoi avambracci scoperti si tendessero con il movimento. Quando gli fu vicino, lasciò che le piccole pieghe dell'uniforme sulla sua schiena lo ipnotizzassero come avevano già fatto così tante volte prima d'ora. Ricordó la prima volta in cui l'aveva toccato, e come tutto gli fosse sembrato incredibile ed impossibile. Sembrava che fosse passato un secolo da quel momento...

 

Will sollevó la mano e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, lo toccò al centro della schiena, dove questa iniziava a curvarsi. Hannibal si bloccò immediatamente ed il suono del coltello si interruppe. Hannibal si giró di poco a guardarlo.

 

"Scusa, ti dà fastidio?" gli chiese Will senza spostare la sua mano.

 

"Per niente. É solo che tu a volte mi sorprendi."

 

Will sapeva che lo intendesse in senso positivo, e non riuscì a respingere un sorriso quando Hannibal riprese la sua attività. Will sapeva che Hannibal avesse potere su di lui, ma pensó ancora a ciò su cui aveva riflettuto nella doccia, a quanto Hannibal si stesse trattenendo... E si chiese se in precedenza Hannibal si fosse trattenuto in questo modo per qualcun altro, e se quello fosse il potere che esercitava Will su di lui.

 

"Vuoi aiutarmi con questi?" gli chiese Hannibal, indicando con il coltello il mucchietto di funghi sul tagliere.

 

"Certo."

 

Spostò finalmente la mano dalla schiena di Hannibal ed iniziò a tagliarli come Hannibal gli aveva detto di fare. Mentre lo stava facendo, continuò a pensarci e provó a tenere il pensiero per sé, ma alla fine non riuscì a trattenersi.

 

"Tu... non mi tocchi mai a meno che non lo faccia prima io, vero?"

 

Hannibal stava condendo la carne, ma si fermò e lo guardó. Will non smise di tagliare i funghi, ma riuscì a vederlo con la coda dell'occhio.

 

"No, non lo faccio."

 

"Perché?”

 

Will continuò a tagliare; non voleva fermarsi, non voleva guardarlo mentre stavano discutendo una cosa del genere... Ma quando l'altro non rispose immediatamente, dovette fermarsi e sostenere il suo sguardo.

 

"Perché voglio che tu ti senta al sicuro, e voglio che tu sappia di poterti fidare di me. Ed in questo momento so che ció che ti serve é questo."

 

Il cuore di Will cominciò a battere più velocemente, e provó ad ignorarlo per poter essere in grado di parlare di nuovo.

 

"Fiducia é una parola molto forte..."

 

"Credo che il nostro sia un legame molto forte. Non diresti la stessa cosa?"

 

Si chiese per un momento se stessero parlando solamente di fiducia, ma poi allontanó i suoi occhi, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo. Inizió a tagliare nuovamente i funghi, anche se la maggior parte era già tagliata.

 

"Ora posso farti una domanda _io_?"

 

Will alla fine lasciò il coltello sul bancone e spostò il tagliere con i funghi tagliati vicino ad Hannibal, che aveva già terminato con la carne.

 

"Perché no?"

 

Hannibal si lavó le mani nel lavandino e poi si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo mentre se le stava asciugando.

 

"Tu non mi tocchi quasi mai a meno che non sia notte."

 

"No..."

 

"Perché?" chiese Hannibal curvando le labbra un po' all'insù, perché lo scambio stava quasi rispecchiando la conversazione precedente.

 

Will si voltò e si appoggió con la parte bassa della schiena sul bancone. Si morse un labbro e valutò se non rispondere alla domanda, anche se in realtà ne sapeva la risposta.

 

"Perché... perché é più semplice. Era ancora più semplice quando credevo che tu fossi un'allucinazione."

 

"Perché?" gli chiese di nuovo, appoggiando l'asciugamano sul bancone e facendo un passo verso di lui.

 

"Perché ora che so che sei reale, e che i miei sentimenti..." fece una pausa, e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo. "Che in un qualche modo anch'essi sono reali, e non un inganno della mia mente... ora é più difficile affrontare tutto. E l'oscurità aiuta..."

 

Quando Will finalmente lo guardò, lo trovò più vicino di quanto si aspettasse. Riusciva persino a sentire il suo profumo, e fece scorrere i suoi occhi dal suo petto, al suo collo, alle sue labbra e finalmente ai suoi occhi.

 

"Ora ti aiuta?"

 

Sapeva che Hannibal lo stesse spingendo un po', stesse testando i suoi limiti, ma questo non fece arrabbiare Will, non quella volta, quindi si limitò a ridacchiare.

 

"Mi aiuta ad affrontare alcune cose. Fino all'arrivo di questa connessione, io credevo... Io credevo di essere eterosessuale."

 

Will sentí il cuore martellare nel petto, perché lo aveva finalmente detto ad alta voce, stavano veramente facendo _quella_ conversazione. Hannibal sorrise e si mosse ancora più vicino a lui, ma senza toccarlo.

 

"L'orientamento sessuale non dev'essere una cosa fissa, Will. Può essere imprevedibile, e può cambiare ed evolvere... Proprio come le persone."

 

Will percepì di nuovo che Hannibal non stesse parlando solo di una cosa, e capí che stesse parlando di lui.

 

Will si spostò un po' più vicino a lui e sollevò il mento, ed il suo naso sfiorò quello di Hannibal. Lasciò che la sua mente si espandesse verso di lui, chiuse gli occhi e rimase in quella posizione, a sentire il suo cuore battere troppo velocemente, i loro respiri mescolarsi e le loro labbra sfiorarsi, ma senza mai toccarsi veramente.

 

Hannibal non si mosse, e quando Will aprì gli occhi, sorrise, perché anche lui lo stava testando, spingendolo oltre i propri limiti.... Will si spostò all'indietro, piegando la schiena verso il bancone, visto che Hannibal era così vicino che era impossibile fare altrimenti, e poi toccò brevemente il petto di Hannibal prima di ritirarsi in salotto.

 

Quando un'ora dopo stavano cenando, entrambi si guardarono e sorrisero, e Will dovette abbassare lo sguardo per un secondo. In quel momento, pensó a come sarebbe stato poter vivere in quel modo per ogni giorno della sua esistenza, e la cosa gli sembró stranamente confortante.

 

Will aveva sempre pensato di essere solo al mondo, e lo aveva persino accettato. Ma ora aveva Hannibal, e forse aveva trovato un'anima simile alla sua. E non erano solo _connessi_ l'uno all'altro; Will sentiva che Hannibal riuscisse a _vederlo_ e che lui avesse iniziato a vedere veramente Hannibal, e Will non si era mai sentito così capito. Alcune volte non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi della connessione, ma il problema non era il fatto che permettesse loro di apparire l'uno accanto all'altro nonostante fossero a miglia di distanza, e nemmeno che permettesse loro di _provare_ ciò che l'altro provava... Era la comprensione, la consapevolezza. Hannibal lo _accettava_ , anche nelle parti che lui si rifiutava di mostrare, e Will era certo che Hannibal non avesse mai permesso a nessuno di vederlo nel modo in cui lo aveva fatto Will.

 

Will _sapeva_ che la cosa avrebbe dovuto sembrargli sbagliata, considerando chi fosse Hannibal e specialmente cosa avesse fatto a lui. Ma allora, perché sembrava _cosí_ giusta...?

****

La settimana seguente passó troppo velocemente, avvolta nella routine che si erano creati, anche se quella non sembrava per nulla una routine. Will e Hannibal continuarono a danzare l'uno attorno all'altro, testando l'altro e giocherellando fino a che Will non avesse percepito di aver raggiunto una barriera che lui non era ancora pronto a superare. Ma Hannibal continuó a rispettare ogni tacito confine che aveva stabilito, e Will continuò a ringraziarlo silenziosamente per quello.

 

Finalmente, arrivò nuovamente il weekend ed entrambi si misero in salotto; Will a finire di correggere un compito dei suoi studenti ed Hannibal a guardare la TV. Will era seduto sul suo divano, ma si era spostato un po' più vicino al tavolino e ad Hannibal, ed aveva appoggiato i piedi sul divano su cui era l'altro. Hannibal aveva lasciato cadere la sua mano sulle sue caviglie, e stava distrattamente facendo scorrere il pollice nel breve spazio di pelle nuda fra i pantaloni del pigiama e le calze. Era un gesto insignificante, ma Will stava provando da cinque minuti a leggere lo stesso paragrafo di uno dei compiti senza successo. Alla fine sospirò e distolse lo sguardo dai compiti, arrendendosi, quindi li mise da parte. Notó quindi che Hannibal stesse cambiando i canali quasi troppo velocemente per poter perlomeno capire se essere interessato o meno al contenuto.

 

Will lo osservò per un po', il modo in cui stava stringendo lievemente le labbra, e come le sue sopracciglia fossero aggrottate a causa della concentrazione verso lo schermo. E guardó la mano sulla sua caviglia, ed il modo in cui continuava a disegnare dei cerchi con un dito probabilmente senza accorgersene. O forse se ne accorgeva, forse era _del tutto_ conscio di ciò che stava facendo e dell'effetto che aveva su di lui, e quello era il motivo per cui lo stava facendo...

 

"... il nostro prossimo ospite..."

 

"... era proprio lí...”

 

"... il motore si é rotto e..."

 

"... quella che credono essere la quarta vittima..."

 

"... non ci credo...!"

 

"Aspetta," disse Will, sollevando lo sguardo verso lo schermo. "Puoi tornare indietro?"

 

Hannibal non rispose, ma tornò al canale precedente.

 

"... che possono essere collegate. L'FBI non ha ancora rilasciato dichiarazioni ufficiali, ma tutto suggerisce che si tratti dello stesso killer, dato che tutte le vittime sono state uccise allo stesso modo," disse il giornalista in TV, e Will sentí il cuore martellare nelle orecchie. Si sedette, spostando i piedi dal divano di Hannibal. "Tutte e quattro le donne sono state rapite lasciando un capo d'abbigliamento come unica prova, sono state trattenute in un qualche luogo ed alla fine uccise, scuoiate e gettate nel fiume, proprio com'è successo con l'ultima vittima. Benché ulteriori dettagli stiano..."

 

Will distolse lo sguardo, perché stavano iniziando a mostrare immagini delle vittime, e lui non poteva vederle. Si passò le mani fra i capelli, e poi Hannibal spense la TV e lo osservò dal divano, ma non gli mise pressione. Will si focalizzò per stabilizzare il suo respiro, e quando iniziò a sentirsi di nuovo in sé, lo guardó e vide che sembrava preoccupato.

 

"Sto bene, é solo..."

 

"Lo so," gli disse Hannibal, perché non aveva bisogno di spiegargli come si sentisse dopo aver visto una cosa del genere.

 

La sua immaginazione aveva iniziato a lavorare nell'attimo in cui aveva sentito i pochi dettagli sugli omicidi, e non c'era nulla che potesse fare in quei casi, eccetto lasciare che accadesse ed aspettare che le immagini scivolassero fuori dalla sua mente.

 

Will strinse le braccia attorno a sè, perché tutto d'un tratto il tepore del caminetto non sembrò più raggiungerlo, quindi Hannibal si alzó e Will si fece da parte perché potesse sedersi accanto a lui. Quando lo fece, Will lasció immediatamente cadere la testa sulla sua spalla, sentendosi immediatamente meglio dopo il contatto. Hannibal avvolse le braccia attorno alle sue spalle e Will sollevò di poco la testa fino a toccare con il naso il collo di Hannibal.

 

"Credi che ritornerà?”

 

Will capí la domanda senza aver bisogno di altre parole, e sentí lo stomaco restringersi per l'apprensione.

 

"Forse..."

 

Ma stava mentendo, perché era certo che si sarebbe fatto vivo prima o poi. _Lui_ avrebbe sicuramente pensato a Will una volta che non fossero riusciti a risolvere il caso, e quattro vittime rendevano la situazione già molto seria. Sarebbe stato troppo importante, troppo pressante per poter rispettare il suo desiderio di non lavorare più sul campo...

 

Sapeva che era solo una questione di tempo prima che Jack ritornasse.


	14. Capitolo 14

Stava fissando il tappeto, perché vi ha trovato un buco. Era molto piccolo ed era certo che il tappeto probabilmente avesse altre imperfezioni e persino degli strappi; era qualcosa di inevitabile a causa del passare del tempo, ma anche per il fatto di avere così tanti cani... Ma non riusciva a smettere di guardare quel foro, chiedendosi da quanto tempo fosse lì e come potesse non averlo notato prima. Ma in quel momento, sollevó lo sguardo e realizzó che Hannibal stava parlando. Le sue labbra si stavano muovendo, ma lui non aveva sentito una parola di quello che aveva detto.

 

"Io... Scusa, cosa?"

 

Hannibal sorrise, consapevole che non lo stesse ascoltando.

 

"Stavo dicendo che stai bene con questo taglio di capelli."

 

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia per un attimo, ma poi ricordò di essere _effettivamente_ andato dal barbiere quel pomeriggio dopo le lezioni della mattina, quindi si toccò i capelli ed annuí.

 

"Oh, già. Io... grazie," disse.

 

Si sentì arrossire lievemente per il complimento di Hannibal, così abbassó lo sguardo... Ma rapidamente gli omicidi ritornarono alla mente di Will, e lui chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. Non era stato in grado di focalizzarsi su altro da quando ne aveva sentito parlare alla TV due sere prima. Non riusciva semplicemente a farli uscire dalla sua mente... Gli omicidi, e l'idea che Jack probabilmente sarebbe ritornato prima o poi, a chiedere il suo aiuto... e l'attesa era snervante.

 

"Vino?" gli chiese quindi Hannibal, alzandosi dal suo divano e lasciando Buster sul pavimento.

 

Will non aveva notato il cane sulle sue gambe, quindi si chiese da quanto tempo fosse lí, e se lo avesse preso lo stesso Hannibal. In ogni caso, Will aveva notato che lui sembrava avere una predilezione per il cane più piccolo.

 

"Certo..."

 

Ritornó con due bicchieri di vino, e dopo averne offerto uno a Will, si sedette di nuovo e odoró la bevanda prima di sorseggiarla.

 

Quella notte, Will era disteso sul suo letto e stava fissando il soffitto nell'oscurità, senza riuscire ad addormentarsi. Si giró a guardare l'orologio, che segnava le 4:14, quindi sospiró e si passò una mano sul volto.

 

"Non riesci a dormire?"

 

La sua voce lo fece trasalire, dato che Will pensava che stesse già dormendo, ma aveva senso che percependo il suo sconforto non riuscisse a dormire.

 

"No, scusa... Dovresti ritornare nella tua stanza così non ti do fastidio," gli disse Will quando si voltò a guardarlo.

 

"No," replicò Hannibal, semplicemente. "Ma forse potrei fare qualcosa per aiutarti a dormire."

 

Will sospiró e si voltò per appoggiare la fronte sulla sua spalla. Non aveva voluto disturbarlo quando pensava che stesse dormendo, ma nel momento in cui lo toccò, si sentì subito un po' meglio.

 

"Okay..." gli disse, nonostante fosse più concentrato a percepire Hannibal rispetto a cosa stesse effettivamente dicendo.

 

Will spostò la mano sul suo petto, dove la lasciò dopo averlo accarezzato con il pollice.

 

"Vuoi veramente che lo faccia?"

 

"Sí..."

 

Mosse di poco la testa, fino a toccare la spalla di Hannibal con la sua guancia, ed il suo collo con la fronte. In quel momento, sentí Hannibal avvicinarsi di poco a lui, ma non aprí gli occhi e non allontanó la testa da lui, credendo che lo stesse per stringere in un abbraccio... Ma poi, sentí la mano di Hannibal appoggiarsi sul cavallo dei suoi boxer, e Will fece un movimento brusco, colto completamente alla sprovvista. Afferró il polso di Hannibal ed allontanó la sua mano, ma sentí immediatamente un'erezione formarsi nel suo intimo, ed il respiro gli si mozzó in gola.

 

"Cosa...?" Will inizió a chiedere, ma si fermò immediatamente, perché sapeva perfettamente cosa stesse facendo. "Non... quello," disse tra dei respiri agitati.

 

"Ti aiuterebbe senza dubbio a dormire, Will," disse l'altro, e Will non lo stava guardando in faccia, ma poteva percepire il suo sorriso dal suo tono di voce.

 

"Lo so, ma... No," disse, ed alla fine lasciò andare la mano di Hannibal e si voltò, guardando di nuovo il soffitto e aumentando di poco la distanza fra di loro. "Inoltre, non credere che facendo quella cosa io ti perdonerò."

 

Questa volta fu Hannibal a voltarsi, fino a raggiungere il suo lato del letto, avvicinandosi a lui, ma senza provare a toccarlo di nuovo.

 

"Potresti..."

 

"Sí, in realtà potrei," ammise, contraddicendo le sue stesse parole. "Ma in futuro non voglio ripensarci e ricordare di averlo fatto per questo," disse, e finalmente lo guardò, e nonostante l'oscurità, riuscì comunque a vederlo sorridere. "Voglio che abbia veramente un _significato_."

 

"Il sesso... o il perdono?"

 

Will si accigliò per un momento, e poi scosse lievemente la testa.

 

"Solo... sta zitto."

 

Will mise una mano sulla sua spalla e lo spinse di nuovo sul materasso fino a ritornare alla posizione originale. Si adagiò nuovamente sulla sua spalla, questa volta con il braccio di Hannibal ad avvolgere la sua schiena, e rimase in quella posizione fino a che il suo respiro non ritornó alla normalità. E poi, le sue palpebre finalmente iniziarono a chiudersi.

****

_Dovettero aspettare un'altra settimana. Will continuò a tenere le sue lezioni, fingendo che tutto fosse normale, ma_ _continuando_ _ad essere nervoso e agitato, costantemente con la testa da un'altra parte. Hannibal continuava a provare a fargli pensare ad altro ed a fare tutto ciò che si erano abituati a fare_ _mentre_ _erano insieme, ma le emozioni dell'altro iniziarono ad influenzarlo a causa della connessione, ed anche lui percepì il disagio che l'attesa causava a Will._

 

_La settimana seguente guardó il telegiornale mentre Will era nella doccia, e vide l'ultima notizia su Buffalo Bill,_ _questo era il nome con cui i giornalisti avevano iniziato a chiamare questo serial killer:_ _avevano trovato un'altra ragazza, una quinta vittima. Quando l'acqua smise di scorrere, spense la TV e si appoggió all'indietro sul divano, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo. Hannibal non disse niente a Will, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata solo una questione di tempo._

 

_Il giorno seguente, stavano facendo colazione in silenzio quando i cani uscirono dalle loro cucce e lui sentí un'auto_ _avvicinarsi all_ _a casa. Guardó Will e vide quanto fosse teso, la sua mascella era serrata e stava afferrando la forchetta con troppa forza. Hannibal_ _appoggiò_ _la mano_ _sul tavolo_ _al di sopra_ _di_ _quella di_ _Will,_ _cosa ch_ _e fece focalizzare l'altro su di lui. Will sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, allentando la presa sulla forchetta, e poi annuí ed entrambi si alzarono contemporaneamente. Hannibal eliminò ogni segno della sua presenza dalla cucina,_ _e sistemò tutto_ _mentre Will si avvicinava alla porta. Poi, lo raggiunse nel momento in cui aprì la porta ed uscí all'esterno, lasciando uscire i_ _cani._

 

_"Will..." inizió a dire Jack, e lui strinse le labbra, come per_ _fargli capire_ _di_ _essere dispiaciuto_ _della sua visita._

 

_Ma Hannibal sapeva che Jack Crawford non era per niente dispiaciuto. Stava facendo il suo lavoro, ed era pronto a fare_ tutto _il necessario per portarlo a termine_ _. E quello includeva trascinare Will con lui nell'oscurità per l'ennesima volta._

 

_"Jack," lo salutò l'altro, con tono piatto._

 

_"Credo tu sappia perché sono qui."_

 

_"Lo so..." disse, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi, e limitandosi a voltarsi e rientrare in casa, lasciando la porta aperta._

 

_Una volta che Jack fu entrato passando di fianco Hannibal, ovviamente senza aver guardato nella sua direzione, Will fischiò ed i cani iniziarono a rientrare._

 

_"Non c'è niente che possa dire per farti ritornare da dove sei venuto prima che tu possa dirmi ciò che mi stai per dire, vero?" gli disse Will con la mano ancora sulla maniglia._

 

_Hannibal sorrise, ma tutto ciò che stava provando era lo sconforto di Will, quindi non fu in grado di godere propriamente della schiettezza di Will._

 

_"Sai che non posso farlo, Will," gli disse Jack, quindi alla fine chiuse la porta._

 

_Gli offrì una tazza di caffè ma Jack la rifiutò. Will si sedette sul suo divano e Jack_ _si accomodò su_ _quello di Hannibal, cosí lui si sedette su una sedia vicino alla tavola e li osservò._

 

_"Solo lavoro, allora," gli disse Will, appoggiando i gomiti sulle gambe._

 

_Jack si limitó ad estrarre un fascicolo dalla valigetta che aveva con sé, e lo appoggiò sul tavolino, tra di loro. Will lo guardó, ma non mostrò l'intenzione di spostarsi e prenderlo_ _in mano_ _._

 

_"Presumo tu abbia_ _saputo_ _le notizie. Abbiamo trovato ieri la quinta ragazza," gli disse Jack, e Will chiuse gli occhi per un momento, perché_ _quella_ _non l'aveva_ _ancora sentita_ _. "Stesso modus operandi; l'ha rapita in un parcheggio, lasciando_ _dietro di sè solo_ _la camicetta, l'ha tenuta_ _in vita_ _per tre giorni e poi l'ha uccisa, scuoiata e scaricata in un fiume_ _diverso_ _dalle altre. Stiamo finendo le piste da seguire..."_

 

_Will si appoggiò all'indietro sul divano e sospirò, ancora senza toccare il fascicolo._

 

_"Sai cosa mi stai chiedendo, vero?_ _”_

 

_"Ne sono conscio, credimi," gli disse Jack._

 

_"Lo sei?" gli chiese Will, quasi sfidandolo._

 

_"Lo_ sono _... Ma ho bisogno_ _di prendere_ _ancora_ _in prestito la tua immaginazione, Will. Potrebbe essere l'unica cosa che può fermare questo tizio prima che_ _possa rapire_ _un'altra ragazza."_

 

_Will non disse altro; invece, si voltò di poco sfregandosi il labbro inferiore con un dito, un gesto che Jack avrebbe potuto interpretare come una_ _postura assunta_ _per pensare... ma in realtà lo fece per poter lanciare un'occhiata ad Hannibal, e lui sostenne il suo sguardo quando lo fece._

 

_"Guarda, Will...," Jack inizió a dire quando l'altro non gli rispose, alzandosi dal divano e_ _spostan_ _dosi accanto a Will. "Dai un'occhiata al fascicolo, pensaci... e fammi sapere entro domani mattina. Spero che tu faccia la scelta giusta."_

 

_Jack mise una mano sulla spalla di Will ed Hannibal sentí la rabbia risalire dalla bocca_ _del suo_ _stomaco, ma rimase seduto._

 

_"Tolgo il disturbo."_

 

_Hannibal seguì Jack con lo sguardo fino a quando fu uscito_ _dall'abitazione;_ _poi sentí la portiera dell'auto aprirsi e chiudersi, e finalmente, il suono del motore della_ _macchina si affievolì,_ _allontanandosi da loro. Solo allora si alzó dalla sedia e si sedette sul suo divano. Will era nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato Jack; stava_ _appoggiando_ _il gomito sul bracciolo, e la sua testa sulla mano... e stava fissando il fascicolo sul tavolino di legno._

 

_"Potresti dirgli di no."_

 

_La sua voce sembró finalmente riportarlo alla realtà, perché sbatté le palpebre e lo guardó. Lo addolorava vedere la tristezza nei suoi occhi, e sapeva quale sarebbe stata la_ _sua_ _risposta prima che si_ _rialzasse di poco_ _e scuotesse la testa._

 

_"Sai che non posso farlo._ _”_

 

_Will si spostò più vicino al bordo del divano, e toccò il fascicolo per la prima volta. Lo voltò affinché lo avesse di fronte, e lo aprí. La prima pagina era piena di dettagli inutili sul caso, ma Hannibal sapeva cosa stesse cercando: le immagini. Sarebbero state loro a_ _farlo_ _definitivamente rientrare in quello stato mentale. Hannibal mise la sua mano_ _sul tavolo_ _sopra_ _a_ _quella di Will_ _prima che potesse girare un'altra pagina, e lui si fermò e lo guardó di nuovo._

 

_"C'é_ qualche _possibilità per cui tu non possa andare fino in fondo? Almeno una?" gli chiese._

 

_Will si accigliò lievemente, ma scosse lentamente la testa, ed in quel momento, il suo disagio lo fece sembrare di cinque anni più giovane. Hannibal strinse le labbra e_ _sospirò_ _._

 

_"Molto bene. In questo caso..." inizió a dire, e lasciò andare la mano di Will. "Credo di poterti aiutare."_

 

_"Aiutarmi?"_

 

_"Con il caso," chiarí._

 

_Will aggrottò le sopracciglia e fu sul punto di chiedergli qualcosa, ma poi, forse attraverso la loro connessione o forse perché lo aveva capito, spostó lo sguardo da lui al fascicolo del caso, e poi di nuovo_ _verso di_ _lui._

 

_"Sai chi é questo killer?"_

 

_"Potrei avere qualcuno in mente."_

 

_"E non me l'hai detto..." disse Will, ed Hannibal annuí, anche se_ _quel gesto avrebbe potuto far sì che Will fosse di nuovo arrabbiato con lui, ma la sua espressione rimase la medesima._ _"Perché non volevi che accettassi il caso."_

 

_"Sí," annuí, sentendo il petto gonfiarsi, perché lo aveva c_ _ompres_ _o senza bisogno di parole. "Anche se ho una condizione."_

 

_Will sorrise, anche se la gioia non raggiunse i suoi occhi._

 

_"_ _Ovvio_ _che ce l'hai. E quale sarebbe?"_

 

_"Ti aiuterò con il caso... Ma ne discuteremo solo a Baltimora._ _”_

 

Quando lo disse, il cuore di Will galoppò nel petto, e dovette appoggiarsi all'indietro sul divano.

 

"All'Ospedale?" chiese, nonostante sapesse già la risposta.

 

Hannibal annuí ancora una volta, e sostenne il suo sguardo.

 

Andare a trovare Hannibal, incontrarlo di persona... L'ultima volta in cui ne avevano parlato, gli aveva detto di non essere pronto, ed era vero. Ma quando ci pensò in quel momento, si sentí in realtà elettrizzato dalla possibilità di farlo. La paura era ancora lí, al di sotto, ma ora sapeva di essere pronto, il più pronto possibile per fare una cosa del genere.

 

"Okay."

 

"Verrai a trovarmi?" chiese Hannibal, e Will dovette respingere un sorriso per il tono speranzoso della sua voce.

 

"Lo farò."

 

"Ricorda che non so il suo nome. L'ho incontrato solo una volta, e lui ha usato un nome falso. Ma ti aiuterò perché tu possa capire chi sia."

 

Will sospiró, ma annuì comunque. Gli occhi di Hannibal erano illuminati da un sorriso, e lo stesso Will non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere, ma poi abbassó lo sguardo. Will intuí che la ragione per cui Hannibal avesse incontrato il killer che i giornali chiamavano Buffalo Bill fosse attraverso la sua attività di psichiatra, ed aveva senso che qualcuno come quell'uomo non gli avesse fornito il suo vero nome.

 

Visto che quel giorno non doveva tenere lezioni, provó a tenere occupata la mattinata con qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la mente. Portó i cani a fare una lunga passeggiata con Hannibal, e poi lo aiutó in cucina all'ora di pranzo. Ma nel pomeriggio, decise di stare solamente rimandando l'inevitabile, quindi finalmente si sedette sul divano con un bicchiere di whisky e prese di nuovo in mano il fascicolo. Hannibal apparve dopo un attimo, visto che se ne era andato da un'ora, e si sedette sul suo divano versando del whisky nel bicchiere che Will aveva già preparato per lui.

 

Si scambiarono un ultimo sguardo, e Will aprì finalmente il fascicolo. Lesse i pochi dettagli che avevano degli omicidi, e poi iniziò a prendere in mano le immagini delle cinque ragazze e dei luoghi in cui erano state rapite e trovate, e le mise sul tavolino di legno. Le guardó per qualche secondo, e poi Will chiuse gli occhi...

 

Era in un parcheggio, si stava avvicinando ad una donna, probabilmente per ingannarla con qualche trucchetto fingendo di essere ferito o bisognoso di aiuto, fino ad essere abbastanza vicino da stordirla e portarla con sé, senza lasciare testimoni. Faceva lo stesso in altri luoghi, lasciando dietro di sé una camicetta, una maglietta, un maglione, senza altri segni di lotta. Poi si ritirava in un luogo privato, dove le tratteneva per tre giorni. Will poi vide se stesso ucciderle, e scuoiarle con calma ed esperienza; le braccia da una donna, il petto da un'altra, la pancia da un'altra ancora... Alla fine, le scaricava ogni volta in un fiume differente, molto lontano dal posto in cui le aveva rapite, molto lontano da qualsiasi luogo in cui fosse stato in precedenza...

 

Will aprì gli occhi ed ansimó. Anche se non avrebbe mai dimenticato cosa volesse dire entrare nella mente di un killer, non c'era niente che potesse prepararlo a quel momento. Prese il bicchiere di whisky con mano tremanti, e ne bevve il contenuto in un grande sorso, e poi si alzó ed andò in cucina. Lasciò il bicchiere nel lavandino e si aggrappò al bancone con entrambe le mani, temendo che le gambe non l'avrebbero sostenuto.

 

"Will..."

 

Sentí la mano di Hannibal sulla sua spalla destra, e mise la sua stessa mano sopra la sua, sapendo che il suo tocco sarebbe stata l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto farlo ritornare un po' in sè.

 

"Sto bene... Credo di aver solo bisogno di distendermi per un po'," gli disse, voltandosi e lasciando scivolare le sue mani.

 

Hannibal annuí, e poi lo guidò in camera da letto. Will non riusciva a smettere di tremare, e pensó che fosse una delle reazioni peggiori che ricordasse di avere avuto dopo essere entrato nella mente di un killer. Forse era accaduto perché era stato il primo caso dopo molto tempo, ma sembrava che lo avesse prosciugato di ogni energia, facendolo rimanere esausto. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di spogliarsi dai vestiti, quindi andò sotto le lenzuola con i pantaloni del pigiama ed un maglione, e strinse le braccia attorno a sè, incapace di smettere di tremare. Percepì Hannibal rimboccargli le coperte sulla schiena, quindi sollevò lo sguardo e vide che stava per uscire dalla stanza.

 

"Hannibal..." lo chiamò, e l'altro si voltò. "Stai con me?"

 

Will vide qualcosa cambiare nei suoi occhi, e non dovette farsi altre domande perché sapeva immediatamente quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta.

 

Hannibal si diresse verso di lui ed andò sotto le lenzuola. Will sentí il materasso piegarsi sotto il suo peso, ed appoggió la testa sul cuscino, voltandosi dall'altra parte. Quando Hannibal si fu sistemato sul letto, e Will sapeva che non lo avrebbe toccato a meno che lui non avesse fatto la prima mossa, spostò la mano all'indietro cercando quella di Hannibal. La trovò dopo aver toccato il suo petto ed il suo braccio, e poi afferró il suo polso e lo trascinò verso di lui. Hannibal comprese ció che voleva fare, quindi lo abbracciò da dietro, con il corpo interamene premuto contro quello di Will. Lasciò cadere la mano di Hannibal sul suo petto, e poi intrecciò le loro dita, e solo allora, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

 

In quel momento, si chiese come fosse possibile che quella cosa lo facesse stare bene. Stare avvolto fra le braccia di un uomo che gli aveva mentito e lo aveva usato, che avrebbe potuto facilmente ucciderlo, come poteva sentirsi più al sicuro lì che in qualsiasi altro posto?

 

Ma ovviamente lui sapeva la risposta. Aveva riconosciuto l'amore totale ed assoluto di Hannibal, e si era reso conto dei suoi stessi sentimenti nei suoi confronti, quindi sapeva che quelle cose fossero possibili. E non solo erano possibili: erano la cosa più naturale del mondo. Lo amava con ogni cellula del suo corpo, ora sentiva il bisogno di lui in ogni momento della sua vita. Hannibal era l'unica persona che lo conosceva _veramente_ , ed era una parte di se stesso di cui aveva sempre sentito la mancanza senza saperlo.

 

Will sospiró e si accoccolò contro di lui, dopo aver finalmente smesso di tremare. Sentí il respiro di Hannibal sul suo collo, e permise finalmente ai suoi muscoli di rilassarsi.

****

Il giorno seguente quando si svegliò telefonò all'università per informare che non sarebbe stato in grado di tenere delle lezioni quel giorno o i successivi. A quello ovviamente i dipendenti erano abituati, quindi non sollevarono un'obiezione. Dopodiché, si fece una doccia e decise di doversi radere per poter avere un aspetto almeno lontanamente decente. Quindi si legò un asciugamano attorno alla vita e preparò tutto l'occorrente. Si ricoprì la mascella e le guance di schiuma da barba, e poi prese il rasoio, ma nel momento in cui la lama fu sul punto di toccare la sua pelle, vide allo specchio la parte destra del suo viso scuoiata, e fece un passo indietro, con le mani che iniziarono a tremare violentemente. Provó a stabilizzare il suo respiro, e quando si guardò nuovamente allo specchio, vide la sua pelle staccarsi, così come era accaduto alle vittime di Buffalo Bill.

 

Will lasciò il rasoio sul lavandino e si voltò provando a cancellare quell'immagine dalla sua mente. Due colpi alla porta del bagno lo spaventarono, ma capì immediatamente chi fosse a bussare.

 

"Entra," disse a voce bassa.

 

Hannibal apparve da dietro la porta. I suoi capelli erano scompigliati, e si stava tirando su la cerniera dell’uniforme, quindi capí che lo avesse raggiunto dal suo letto dopo aver percepito il suo sconforto. Will si morse il labbro inferiore, provando ancora una volta a bloccare le immagini, ma senza successo.

 

"Posso?"

 

Will lo guardó e poi capí a cosa si riferisse. Esitò per un secondo, ma poi annuí, perché era chiaro che non sarebbe stato in grado di farlo da solo.

 

Hannibal entrò in bagno e Will si sedette sulla tavoletta del WC cosicché non fosse in grado di guardare il suo riflesso nello specchio. L'altro prese il rasoio e poi, con sua grande sorpresa, si inginocchiò di fronte a lui. In quel momento, Will si rese conto di non aver pensato alla cosa fino in fondo, perché stava per permettere ad Hannibal di raderlo, il che avrebbe richiesto di toccarlo e di essere _molto_ vicino a lui. Ma non ebbe molto tempo per pensare, perché sentí le mani di Hannibal sulle ginocchia, ed il respiro gli si mozzó in gola. Will fece ciò che l'altro gli chiese con uno sguardo, ed allargò le gambe affinché si potesse avvicinare. In quel momento, Will si rese _veramente_ conto della sua nuditá. Stava indossando solo un asciugamano, che diventò praticamente inesistente quando percepí improvvisamente Hannibal fra le sua gambe.

 

Hannibal quindi lo toccò sulla nuca, facendo attenzione a non togliere la schiuma con la mano, e gli fece piegare la testa all'indietro, lasciando il collo completamente esposto verso di lui. Ma non si sentí, nemmeno per un secondo, di essere in pericolo quando il rasoio finalmente toccó la sua pelle. Hannibal lo rase abilmente e lentamente, fermandosi ogni tanto per pulire il rasoio nell'acqua calda che Will aveva preparato nel lavandino. Will lo osservò quando la postura gli permetteva di farlo, e vide come fosse concentrato sul lavoro, spostando lo sguardo dal suo collo ai suoi occhi solo per una volta, cosa che fece distogliere lo sguardo a Will il cui cuore martellava nel petto. Ma lui era ben consapevole della sua presenza anche quando non era in grado di vederlo, e sarebbe stato impossibile non esserlo. Sentí la curva del bacino di Hannibal contro la sua coscia, il peso della sua mano sinistra sulla sua spalla o sul collo, che gli faceva da supporto, e sentí la lama scorrere lieve sulla sua pelle, senza tagliarlo nemmeno una volta.

 

Quando ebbe finito, Hannibal lasciò il rasoio sul bordo del lavandino, prese l'asciugamano che Will aveva preparato in precedenza, ed iniziò a pulire la schiuma rimanente, con una tale attenzione che Will dubitò la stesse togliendo nel modo giusto. Poi, Hannibal mise da parte l'asciugamano e lo guardó negli occhi, e Will dovette deglutire. Provó a trattenersi, ma sapeva che, se non l'avesse toccato in quel momento, sarebbe andato fuori di testa. Quindi lo fece; accarezzò la guancia di Hannibal con il palmo, e realizzó di non stare più tremando, le immagini degli omicidi di Buffalo Bill erano uscite dalla sua mente, anche se solo momentaneamente. Will sorrise al pensiero ed alla sensazione delle sue dita contro la sua pelle calda, ed anche Hannibal lo fece.

 

Sollevó la mano per toccare i suoi capelli, e vi passó una mano attraverso. Hannibal lo lasció fare, non muovendosi nemmeno di un millimetro, e quando Will abbassó la sua mano di nuovo verso la sua mascella, Hannibal arrivò persino a chiudere gli occhi. Will quindi estese la sua mente verso di lui, e la quantità di sentimenti che lo colpirono e che si mischiarono ai propri lo fecero ansimare lievemente, ma Hannibal mantenne gli occhi chiusi. Will lasciò scendere la sua mano sul torace di Hannibal, sentendo i suoi battiti cardiaci sia fisicamente che attraverso la loro connessione.

 

"Grazie..." sussurró.

 

Hannibal quindi lo guardò, e quando vide i suoi occhi e la sua bocca socchiusi, il bisogno di baciarlo colpì Will dritto alla pancia, infiammandolo dalla bocca dello stomaco, un sentimento fiero e selvaggio che gli fece afferrare l'uniforme di Hannibal. Lo guardó e pensó che, quella volta, non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi, era inevitabilmente attirato verso di lui...

 

Ma in quel momento, Hannibal si alzò di poco, mettendosi alla sua altezza, e prese il viso di Will fra le sue mani con la stessa cautela con cui aveva agito fino a quel momento. Si avvicinó lentamente a lui, inclinò la testa, e poi Will sentí le sue labbra sfiorare le proprie. Chiuse gli occhi e sentí il cuore martellare nel petto, il sentimento ardente dentro di lui che bruciava con un'ancora maggiore intensità. Ma Hannibal lo bació cosí gentilmente, cosí teneramente che lui non perse nemmeno il controllo, e non sentí il bisogno disperato di toccarlo che aveva provato nel precedente bacio.

 

Quando Hannibal arretró, Will allentó la presa sui suoi polsi ma mantenne lì le sue mani, percependo l'uniforme ed i battiti cardiaci dell'altro sotto i suoi palmi. Poi, Will lo guardó negli occhi e notó di essere molto più calmo rispetto a prima. E si rese conto che Hannibal lo aveva fatto proprio con quello scopo: ancorarlo. A Will a volte sembrava che l'unica cosa che gli impedisse di andare alla deriva fosse lui, ed in quel momento _capí_ , senza dubbio, che se c'era qualcosa che lo potesse aiutare a non perdersi nella mente di Buffalo Bill, era Hannibal.

 

Will poi pensó anche al fatto che loro due fossero sul punto di vedersi di persona; avrebbe avuto Hannibal di fronte a lui, in carne ed ossa, e si chiese in che modo sarebbero stati in grado di trattenersi. Avrebbe percepito tutto persino piú intensamente rispetto ad ora? Avrebbe provato più intensamente il dolore che ancora gli causava il pensare a come lo avesse usato? O avrebbe sentito solamente il bisogno di toccarlo, anche più di quanto lo sentisse ora?

 

In quell’attimo provó a non pensarci, specialmente dal momento che Hannibal era ancora fra le sue gambe, e lui poteva ancora sentire le tracce del bacio sulle sue labbra, e delle dita sulla sua mascella.

 

Will alla fine si mosse lievemente all'indietro, ed Hannibal si alzò ed andò in camera da letto mentre lui stava finendo di ripulire in bagno. Quando Will uscí in mutande, Hannibal era seduto sul bordo del letto, e lo osservava mentre si stava vestendo, ma la cosa non gli diede fastidio, perché sapeva che non stava provando ad irritarlo o ad innervosirlo come le altre volte.

 

Will riuscì a vestirsi quasi del tutto, ma mentre stava provando ad abbottonarsi la camicia, le sue mani tremarono lievemente. Chiuse gli occhi, provando a focalizzarsi di nuovo su se stesso, ma le immagini degli omicidi iniziarono a riempire ancora la sua mente. In quel momento sentí le mani di Hannibal sulle sue, e lo guardó. Hannibal allontanó le sue mani dalla camicia con gentilezza ma in modo determinato, e Will lo lasciò fare, e poi gli abbottonó la camicia. Dopodiché, Will scelse una cravatta e se la mise attorno al collo, ma permise ad Hannibal di annodarla, come aveva fatto con la sua camicia. Mentre lo stava facendo, Will non riuscì a staccare gli occhi da lui, e quando ebbe finito, Hannibal sostenne il suo sguardo. Poi, lui sollevó una mano ed accarezzò lentamente la sua guancia, proprio come aveva fatto Will in bagno. Will chiuse gli occhi al tocco, appoggiando la sua testa sul suo palmo e sentendo di nuovo la mente di Buffalo Bill lasciare la sua per un momento.

 

Fecero colazione in silenzio, guardandosi l'un l'altro. Will si chiese se fra qualche ora lo avrebbe avuto di fronte, proprio come in quel momento, ma quella volta entrambi presenti fisicamente nella stessa stanza. Dovette seppellire quel pensiero per forzarsi a mangiare qualcosa.

****

"Will, é bello vederti di nuovo qui."

 

Beverly gli diede un'impacciata pacca sul braccio e lui provó a sorridere, ma era certo che sembrasse una smorfia. Price e Zeller lo accolsero nuovamente nel laboratorio, e lui strinse le loro mani.

 

"Okay, aggiornalo," disse Jack da dietro di lui quando ebbero terminato con i saluti.

 

Will si era recato immediatamente nel suo ufficio, e Jack ovviamente non si era sorpreso quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe ritornato. Era ben consapevole di come lo influenzassero quei casi, e di come lui non avesse molta altra scelta.

 

"Certo," disse Price, e tutti si spostarono al tavolo più lontano del laboratorio.

 

Quando si avvicinarono al corpo coperto, Will notò l'odore, ma nessuno di loro assunse un'espressione disgustata.

 

"Eccoti la nostra sconosciuta. Stiamo ancora lavorando sull'identificazione, non abbiamo ancora avuto fortuna. L'hanno trovata nel fiume Elk, nel West Virginia," inizió a dire Zeller dopo averla scoperta. "L'acqua ha cancellato ogni prova dal corpo, ma siamo stati comunque in grado di scoprire qualcosa."

 

In quel momento, Will sentì l'impercettibile cambiamento attorno a lui, e lanciò uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio vedendo che Hannibal stava girando attorno a loro, intento ad osservare tutto.

 

"Non c'é evidenza di stupro o altra violenza fisica precedente alla morte, esattamente come per le altre vittime," spiegò Beverly. "Come sono certo tu sappia già, lui le mantiene in vita per tre giorni, poi le uccide e le scuoia. Ogni corpo finisce in un fiume diverso, ogni donna viene rapita in uno Stato diverso."

 

"Questa ha una foro d'entrata a forma di stella a livello dello sterno. Alle altre a quanto pare ha sparato."

 

"Forse ha provato a fuggire e lui ha dovuto improvvisare, diventare creativo," disse Will, e la sua stessa voce gli suonò strana. Nessuno rispose, quindi si avvicinó alla vittima, e si mise ad osservarla. "Ha due unghie rotte e delle tracce di sporcizia sotto le altre. Stava provando a scavarsi una via d'uscita, probabilmente dal luogo in cui le tiene prigioniere."

 

Loro annuirono, poi Price e Zeller afferrarono il corpo e lo voltarono. Aveva la parte superiore della schiena completamente scuoiata, e Will sentí un brivido correre lungo la schiena, quasi percependo la lama attraversare la sua stessa pelle. Sentí la presenza di Hannibal accanto a lui, e quel fatto gli permise di concentrarsi di nuovo.

 

"C'é qualcos'altro. Abbiamo trovato questo dentro la gola," inizió a dire Beverly, mostrandogli un barattolo con qualcosa immerso in un liquido. "All'inizio pensavamo fosse qualcosa che aveva raccolto dal fiume, visto che é molto comune trovarla nei corpi che sono annegati, ma era troppo a fondo nella sua gola per essere finita lí da sola."

 

"Ed é qualcosa che dubito tu possa trovare in ogni fiume come se niente fosse," aggiunse Price.

 

Will si avvicinò al barattolo che aveva in mano Beverly, e vide quello che sembrava un insetto.

 

"É una crisalide di un insetto?", chiese, sollevando le sopracciglia.

 

"Sí, ma non di un insetto _qualunque_. Un entomologo ci ha appena detto che si tratta di un' _Acherontia_ _Styx_ , chiamata anche Testa di Morto," spiegò Zeller, e prese un'immagine da un altro tavolo e gliela mostró; era una falena che sul corpo aveva disegnato un motivo simile ad un teschio.

 

"Molto simbolico," disse Will, facendo un passo indietro.

 

"Simbolico, sí, ma la cosa più interessante su questa piccoletta é che vive solo in Asia," gli disse Zeller.

 

"É molto lontano da qui," disse Will.

 

"Lo é. _Qualcuno_ ha dovuto importarle ed allevarle," concluse Price.

 

Jack fece un passo verso di loro, e Will si ricordó della sua presenza per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato ad aggiornarlo.

 

"Stiamo provando a vedere se ci sia qualche negozio di animali che possa averle vendute, ma é improbabile," disse Jack da dietro di lui, e Will si voltò. "Ora, puoi dirmi qualcosa sul killer, Will?" gli chiese, e lui lo fissó per un secondo prima di iniziare a girare di nuovo attorno al tavolo, facendo confluire tutto ciò che aveva visto su di lui nella sua mente.

 

"Molto probabilmente è un uomo bianco, di trenta o quarant'anni, di forte costituzione. É abile e preciso, non impulsivo. Probabilmente ha già ucciso prima di commettere questi omicidi, forse nella sua adolescenza, anche se non in questo modo. Ma ci sta prendendo gusto, e non si fermerà. Vive in una casa, probabilmente con un seminterrato, non ha vicini: ciò che fa richiede privacy. Usa qualche trucchetto perché le donne si avvicinino a lui, forse finge di essere ferito o di aver bisogno di un qualche aiuto."

 

Quando ebbe finito, distolse lo sguardo dal corpo e vide che Hannibal stava sorridendo, e Will avrebbe giurato che fosse orgoglioso di lui.

 

"Okay. Nient'altro?" gli chiese Jack, e lui scosse la testa.

 

"Ho bisogno dei fascicoli completi sulle vittime, e credo che andrò a visitare alcune delle famiglie," gli disse, dirigendosi verso di lui mentre Zeller ricopriva il corpo. "E c'é un'altra cosa che devo dirti."

 

"In privato?" gli chiese, e Will guardó oltre la sua spalla verso le altre tre persone nella stanza oltre ad Hannibal.

 

"Sí."

 

Quando uscirono dal laboratorio, Jack si diresse immediatamente nel suo ufficio, e Will lo seguì notando gli sguardi degli agenti dell'FBI, che sussurravano e mormoravano tra loro dopo aver visto che fosse ritornato. Ma lui si concentró sulla presenza di Hannibal accanto a sè, e si limitò a continuare a camminare dietro Jack.

 

"Okay, dimmi" disse una volta che furono in ufficio, chiudendo la porta e dirigendosi dietro la sua scrivania.

 

Will non si sedette; mise la sua mano libera in tasca e rimase di fronte alla scrivania, sentendo lo sguardo di Hannibal fisso su di lui.

 

"Ho una condizione per lavorare a questo caso."

 

"Condizione?" chiese Jack, accigliandosi. Questo lo _aveva_ sorpreso.

 

"Sí. Voglio la consulenza di qualcuno su questo caso."

 

Jack alla fine si sedette sulla sua sedia, ed annuí.

 

"Certo, consultati con chiunque tu voglia se ne senti il bisogno. Chi é?”

 

"Il Dr.Hannibal Lecter."

 

Provó a dirlo con tono piatto, ma era conscio che Hannibal probabilmente avesse colto la lieve variazione nell’inflessione della voce dopo che lui ebbe pronunciato il suo nome ad alta voce, ad un'altra persona. Una sfumatura che lo tradí e che fece capire ad Hannibal che fosse veramente nervoso.

 

Jack sollevó le sopracciglia e si sporse in avanti sulla scrivania.

 

"Scusa, cosa?"

 

"É la mia condizione."

 

"Sí, ti ho sentito, ma io- io voglio dire, Hannibal Lecter... Lo Squartatore di Chesapeake?"

 

"C'é qualche altro Hannibal Lecter?"

 

Jack si riappoggiò nuovamente all'indietro, ignorando la sua battuta, e lo fissó per qualche secondo.

 

"Scusa, ma aiutami a capire. Un paio di mesi fa lui telefona all'FBI chiedendo di parlare con te, poi il Dr.Chilton ti offre l'opportunità di fare un colloquio con lui e tu la rifiuti. Ed ora tu vuoi una _consulenza_ da lui," disse, e fece una pausa, forse aspettando che lui dicesse qualcosa, ma Will non mosse un muscolo. "Mi sono perso qualcosa?"

 

Will spostò la giacca da un braccio all'altro.

 

"No, credo tu abbia capito perfettamente. Qualche mese fa non avevo alcuna ragione per parlare con lui, ora ce l'ho."

 

"Ma perché questo caso?"

 

Will scrolló le spalle e scosse lievemente la testa.

 

"L'hai detto tu stesso, dobbiamo catturarlo, e dobbiamo farlo velocemente, giusto? Beh, consultarci con qualcuno come Lecter potrebbe essere utile."

 

Jack distolse lo sguardo per un momento, passandosi due dita lungo il mento, e poi annuí.

 

"Va bene, se tu credi che ci possa aiutare con il caso, allora chiamerò l'Ospedale. Ma sai che Lecter potrebbe rifiutare la tua richiesta, vero?"

 

"Ho la sensazione che non lo farà," disse Will semplicemente.

 

Guardó Hannibal per un momento e vide che stava sorridendo di nuovo, divertito dalla situazione. Jack lo mandó al bar mentre faceva alcune telefonate ed Hannibal ritornó a Baltimora. Will non aveva nemmeno finito il caffè che aveva ordinato quando Jack fu già di ritorno accigliato.

 

"Lui... ha accettato," disse, sorpreso, ma Will non riuscì nemmeno a fingere di esserlo. "Il Dr.Chilton ha detto che possiamo andare questo pomeriggio stesso."

****

"So che probabilmente lo sa già, ma é parte del mio lavoro assicurarmi che tutti i visitatori conoscano le regole... e voglio dire, non è che stiamo parlando di un paziente qualsiasi," disse, sorridendo, e fece una pausa in cui nessuno si mosse, quindi si schiarí la gola e continuó. "Ad ogni modo, ecco come stanno le cose; non tocchi o si avvicini al vetro per nessuna ragione. Gli passi solamente dei documenti, ovviamente niente penne o matite. Usi solo il vassoio, mai i fori nel vetro, senza eccezioni. E se lui tentasse di passarle qualcosa, non l'accetti."

 

Will fissó Frederick Chilton, inespressivo.

 

"Okay. Abbiamo finito?" chiese, e poi guardó la porta chiusa.

 

Alana fece un gesto verso la telecamera sul muro, e le porte blindate dopo un forte scampanellio si aprirono. Will, Jack, Alana e Chilton le attraversarono, e Will notò l'evidente cambiamento nel corridoio. Mentre la parte dell'Ospedale che avevano attraversato sembrava esattamente ciò che doveva essere, una prigione, quella parte in realtà sembrava una struttura sofisticata, il che fece capire a Will che si stessero avvicinando... Ma Frederick Chilton si fermò di nuovo e si voltò per mettersi di fronte a loro.

 

"Oh, mi sono dimenticato... Devo dirle che questo ed ogni eventuale futuro colloquio, sarà registrato da una telecamera."

 

"Cosa?" chiese Will, accigliandosi. "Questa é un'indagine dell'FBI, può farlo?" chiese, rivolgendosi a Jack.

 

"Mi creda, signor Graham, é per la sua stessa sicurezza. Hannibal Lecter non é uno dei suoi tipici psicopatici," gli disse Chilton, e Will lo guardó di traverso. Era certo che _non_ lo facesse per la sua sicurezza.

 

"In un certo senso ha ragione. E questo dopotutto é il suo Ospedale, Will," gli disse Jack, scrollando le spalle, ma Will sapeva che l'idea che Chilton venisse a sapere tutto ciò che si sarebbero detti non allettava nemmeno lui, anche se per ragioni differenti.

 

"Bene," disse Will, e giró attorno a Frederick Chilton.

 

Ma prima che potesse avanzare ulteriormente, Jack afferró il suo braccio e lo fece voltare. Will lo guardó, curioso, e Jack lo tirò vicino a sé perché Chilton non lo potesse sentire.

 

"Abbiamo bisogno di usarlo, quindi tu dovrai avvicinarti, conquistarti la sua fiducia... Ma fa attenzione, non avvicinarti _troppo_."

 

Un sorriso comparve per un attimo sulle sue labbra prima che potesse evitarlo.

 

"Non ti preoccupare... Non mi avvicinerò troppo."

 

Jack annuí e lo lasciò andare, e poi guardó per un'ultima volta le altre due persone. Alana era seria, visto che era stata contraria a quell'idea sin dal principio. Chilton, tuttavia, aveva un largo sorriso stampato sulla faccia; aveva mostrato il suo entusiasmo dal momento in cui Will e Jack avevano messo piede nell'Ospedale Psichiatrico Criminale Statale di Baltimora. Ed ora Will sapeva il perché: sarebbe stato in grado di registrare e vedere tutto ciò di cui avrebbe parlato con Hannibal. Probabilmente era euforico.

 

Will alla fine si voltò nuovamente e camminò verso l'unica porta che si trovava alla fine del corridoio, lasciando le altre persone dietro di sé. Si fermó di fronte ad essa, poi sospirò e finalmente afferró la maniglia e spinse in avanti la doppia porta. Era nervoso da quando aveva messo piede lì dentro, ma quando le porte finalmente si aprirono, sentí il suo cuore martellare nel petto, e persino un brivido correre lungo la schiena.

 

Perché lui era lí, in piedi dietro al vetro con le mani dietro la schiena, e lo stava aspettando.

 

_Un sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Hannibal nell'attimo in cui lo vide apparire dietro la porta. Aveva sentito la sua voce nel corridoio che conduceva alla sua stanza, insieme a quella di Jack Crawford_ _e_ _Frederick Chilton, ma ora lo stava_ vedendo _, e_ _d i due_ _si_ _ritrovarono per la prima volta_ _nello stesso spazio_ _fisico._

 

_Will reagì dopo un paio di secondi, entrò nella stanza, e le porte si chiusero dietro di lui. Nel momento in cui lo fece, abbassó lo sguardo, provando a ricomporsi, ed Hannibal percepì che anche Will fosse sopraffatto_ _dalle emozioni_ _. Lanciò uno sguardo alla telecamera nell'angolo della stanza_ _al di là de_ _l vetro, e la piccola luce rossa gli ricordó che Frederick Chilton avrebbe registrato tutto. Avrebbero dovuto recitare per loro._

 

_"Buon pomeriggio, Agente Graham. É un piacere finalmente incontrarla," disse, facendo un passo verso il vetro._

 

_"Dr.Lecter," disse, provando a mantenere la sua voce inalterata._

 

_"Sono cosí lieto di ricevere una visita così interessante. Tutti gli altri che hanno fatto richiesta erano banali psichiatri e avide seconde linee. Ruffiani."_

 

_"Eppure lei ha rifiutato di incontrare chiunque abbia tentato di visitarla negli anni passati," disse Will, un po' più sereno rispetto a prima._

 

_"L'ho fatto eccome,"_ _disse, inclinando la testa. "Ma dove sono le mie buone maniere, prego, si accomodi," disse, indicando la sedia che lo staff aveva preparato per Will di fronte al vetro._

 

_Will si mosse di nuovo, ancora un po' esitante, e si sedette sulla sedia. Hannibal colse il suo profumo quando si spostò, e dovette chiudere gli occhi per un secondo, sentendo_ _i peli sulla sua nuca_ _rizzarsi._

 

_"Lei deve perdonarmi. Le offrirei da bere, ma temo che le mie mani siano legate a tale proposito."_

 

_Will si limitò a guardarlo, e poi sembró ricordare la ragione per cui_ _si trovav_ _a lí, quindi abbassó lo sguardo sulle sue gambe, dove aveva appoggiato i fascicoli del caso._

 

_"Mi presenterei, ma credo che lei sappia già chi_ _io_ _s_ _ia e_ _cosa faccia," inizió a dire, mantenendo le apparenze per la telecamera._

 

_"In effetti lo so. Devo dire di aver apprezzato molto l'articolo che ha scritto Freddie Lounds su di lei. Un po'_ _scortese,_ _ma qui siamo tutti stati il bersaglio della sua penna tagliente."_

 

_"Direi che sia stata un po' più di_ _scortese._ _É stata falsa."_

 

_"É un peccato. In particolare, mi é piaciuta molto la parte del 'fan sfegatato dei serial-killer'."_

 

_Hannibal allargò il su_ _o_ _sorriso, divertito, e Will scosse la testa quasi impercettibilmente, abbastanza perché lui potesse vederlo, ma un gesto che probabilmente le persone che stavano guardando non avrebbero notato._

 

_"A proposito, spero che si senta meglio. Quando ho provato a contattarla per organizzare un incontro, mi hanno detto che lei era... indisposto?" gli chiese,_ _ricordando il periodo in cui_ _non era stato in grado di raggiungerlo attraverso la loro connessione durante il ricovero all'ospedale._

 

_"Sto meglio, grazie," disse Will a voce bassa, e poi guardó i documenti fra le sue mani ancora per un momento, e si schiarí la voce. "Non so quanto le abbia detto Chilton del motivo della mia visita... Vorrei il suo aiuto per un caso._ _”_

 

_"Buffalo Bill. Che ragazzo birichino."_

 

_"Quindi lei ha letto_ _qualcosa_ _a riguardo."_

 

_"Solo quello che mi permette di leggere lo staff dell'Ospedale, ma_ _sì”_ _mentí, e Will annuí. Era strano dover fingere per le telecamere, ma_ _in realtà la cosa_ _stava iniziando_ _a divertirlo._

 

_"Allora questo ci farà risparmiare un po' di tempo. Posso passarle i fascicoli, Ha- Dr.Lecter?"_

 

_"Grazie, faccia pure."_

 

_Will si alzò, e quando andò verso il vassoio, Hannibal lo seguì dal suo lato del vetro, senza staccare gli occhi da lui nemmeno per un secondo. Doveva trattenersi per non avvicinarsi ulteriormente ai fori sul vetro, perché in quel momento avrebbe voluto toccarlo più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo._

 

_Quando l'altro spinse all'interno il vassoio con i fascicoli, lui li prese e li aprí dopo aver guardato Will per un momento. Era cosí a disagio in quella situazione, ed Hannibal lo trovava estremamente_ _adorabile._

 

_"Le posso chiedere una cosa, signor Graham? Perché lei crede che_ _quest’uomo_ _rimuova la pelle delle donne?"_

 

_Lui fece un respiro profondo, e poi deglutí prima di rispondere._

 

_"Forse lo eccita. Quasi tutti i serial killer_ _prendono_ _qualcosa come trofeo dalle loro vittime."_

 

_"Io non lo facevo," disse Hannibal._

 

_"No, lei le mangiava."_

 

_Lo disse semplicemente, senza alcun sfumatura nel tono di voce, ed Hannibal sorrise, ritornando ai fogli e fingendo di stare leggendo tutti i dettagli_ _di cui era già venuto a conoscenza_ _durante le sue visite a Will._

 

_"Diciamo che io aiuterò con il caso..." inizió a dire, e poi guardó Will negli occhi. "Cosa ci ricavo da tutto questo?"_

 

_"Cosa?"_

 

_La domanda lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, ma si ricompose velocemente per la telecamera, benché le sue sopracciglia fossero rimaste aggrottate._

 

_"Beh, niente si fa per niente in questo mondo, non é cosí, signor Graham?"_

 

_Lui continuò a guardarlo di traverso, senza rispondere alla sua domanda. Hannibal non gli aveva detto niente di quella sua_ seconda _condizione, ma era qualcosa a cui aveva pensato dal primo momento in cui aveva capito che la situazione in cui si trovavano in quel momento, sarebbe stata un'opportunità._

 

_"Cosa vuole?" gli chiese Will, un po' brusco._

 

_"Voglio uscire d_ _a_ _qui," disse, e Will lo guardó con occhi socchiusi, quindi lui sorrise di nuovo. "Mi faccia chiarire, so che non uscirò mai di prigione, ma vorrei venire trasferito in un'altra struttura, in una_ qualsiasi _altra struttura. E mi piacerebbe molto avere una finestra con una vista."_

 

_Will abbassò lo sguardo, provando a incamerare tutto ciò che gli aveva detto._

 

_"Io... non sono certo di poterglielo assicurare. Non c'é garanzia che la sua assistenza ci aiuterà a catturarlo, ed anche se fosse..."_

 

_Hannibal quindi comprese perché_ _stesse parlando in questi termini._ _Will sapeva di_ _poterlo_ _veramente_ _aiutare,_ _ma le persone che stavano assistendo attraverso la telecamera no, quindi lasciò i fascicoli del caso nel vassoio e si avvicinó di poco al vetro._

 

_"Allora mi permetta di iniziare questa..._ relazione _con un gesto di buona volontà. Vada al_ _magazzin_ _o di Baltimora chiamato Your Self, e cerchi un box a nome della signora Hester Mofet, una mia vecchia paziente."_

 

_Aspettò che Will_ _si appuntasse l'informazione_ _in un taccuino che aveva estratto dalla giacca, e poi gli sorrise._

 

_"Sono già impaziente per il nostro prossimo incontro, Agente Graham."_

****

"È _assolutamente_ impossibile che lo trasferiscano."

 

Will annuí distrattamente nei confronti di Jack, con un migliaio di pensieri che stavano attraversando contemporaneamente la sua mente. Hannibal non gli aveva detto niente a riguardo, ma aveva senso che stesse pianificando le cose mettendosi due passi più avanti degli altri.

 

"Farò comunque qualche telefonata, vediamo cosa ci dicono," disse Jack.

 

"Okay. Ne parliamo più tardi, o domani," gli disse Will mentre stavano uscendo dall'Ospedale. "Credo che andrò al magazzino proprio adesso."

 

"Perché vuole che tu vada in quel magazzino...?" gli chiese, e Will sentí il calore invadere il suo viso, quindi provó ad abbassare lo sguardo.

 

"Non lo so... Ma sto per scoprirlo."

 

"Vuoi che venga con te?" gli chiese, e Will si fermò di colpo.

 

"No, io... Credo che voglia che lo faccia da solo."

 

Jack sollevò un sopracciglio, e Will si limitò a scrollare le spalle ed iniziò a dirigersi verso il parcheggio.

 

"Bene, ma chiama se qualcosa non va. Dico davvero, Graham!"

 

Alzó la mano sopra la testa senza voltarsi per fargli sapere che lo aveva sentito, e poi salí in auto. Trovò il magazzino al tramonto, a quasi un'ora di distanza dall'Ospedale, e l'uomo anziano che ne era a capo dovette andare a cercare tra i vecchi fascicoli fin quando ne trovó uno sotto il nome che gli aveva detto Hannibal.

 

"É stato affittato per dieci anni, prepagato integralmente a nome della signora Hester Mofet."

 

"E nessuno é stato qui in tutti questi anni?" gli chiese Will mentre l'uomo stava aprendo il cancello del box.

 

"Non che io sappia."

 

Aperto il lucchetto del cancello, provó ad aprire il box ma il portellone era bloccato. Riuscirono a sollevarlo abbastanza perché Will potesse entrarci strisciandoci sotto, quindi disse all'uomo di aspettare e poi entrò.

 

Estrasse la sua torcia quando si alzò, e fece un piccolo salto all'indietro quando si trovò circondato da molte cose, ma più specificatamente, da una quantità assurda di manichini. Inizió ad aggirarsi per il box, dando un'occhiata a tutto: c'erano bizzarri vestiti, più manichini di quanti ne potesse contare, degli album di fotografie, vecchi mobili... ed al centro, quello che sembrava un carro funebre. Will provó a guardare attraverso le finestrelle ma erano troppo sporche, quindi aprí la porta posteriore ed entró. Dentro c'era ancora più sporcizia, e qualcosa coperta da uno straccio. Lo rimosse, e si trovò a guardare un barattolo di vetro con all'interno una testa umana.

****

Will bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere di whisky, e si rilassó contro il bancone della cucina quando il liquido scese nella sua gola. Era andato dritto verso Quantico dopo essere stato al magazzino, ed aveva passato lí le due ore successive, dunque si era già fatto tardi quando arrivò a Wolf Trap, e lui era esausto.

 

"Giornata dura al lavoro?" gli chiese la voce di Hannibal dietro di lui.

 

Will lo guardó ed alzó gli occhi al cielo. Hannibal stava sorridendo, esattamente come aveva fatto a Baltimora. Si stava godendo tutto talmente tanto, che Will voleva prenderlo a pugni in faccia o baciarlo solo per cancellargli quel sorriso. Forse entrambe le cose, non aveva ancora deciso.

 

"Sono stato al magazzino," gli disse Will.

 

Hannibal fece un passo verso di lui e Will dovette appoggiarsi di poco all'indietro sul bancone, ma non si allontanò quando l'altro quasi lo intrappoló aprendo una dispensa sopra di lui per prendere un bicchiere, che riempí con del whisky.

 

"E?" gli chiese, spostandosi di poco all'indietro, ma rimanendo comunque molto vicino a lui.

 

"Ed ho trovato quello che credo tu volessi che trovassi. Ma pensavo che avremmo discusso del caso solo a Baltimora," disse, inclinando di poco la testa.

 

"É vero. Puoi condividere i tuoi pensieri, ma non sarebbe molto pratico visto che dovresti ripetere tutto per il nostro pubblico," disse, sorseggiando dal bicchiere.

 

Will osservò come il suo pomo d'Adamo salisse e scendesse mentre lui beveva, come la sua mascella si irrigidisse mentre deglutiva, e si chiese ancora una volta come quello fosse lontanamente possibile.

 

Quando era entrato nella stanza, era stato _cosí_ difficile per lui mantenere la compostezza. Hannibal aveva avuto ragione quando gli aveva detto che tutto sarebbe stato ancora più intenso quando si sarebbero visti di persona. Non si erano nemmeno toccati, ma il solo fatto di vederlo, sapere che fosse lí fisicamente, lo aveva alterato in modi che non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere in grado di passare attraverso il vetro per sentirlo più vicino a sé.

 

"Non mi avevi detto niente della tua _altra_ condizione," gli disse quindi Will, distogliendo lo sguardo prima di perdersi definitivamente in lui.

 

"Credo di non averlo fatto."

 

"Perché?"

 

Hannibal rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, e quando Will lo guardó, sembró realmente pensarci sopra.

 

"Forse volevo sorprenderti."

 

"Beh, congratulazioni, l'hai fatto."

 

Quindi si allontanò dal bancone, ed andò in salotto. Lasciò il bicchiere sul tavolino di legno, e mosse i ciocchi di legna nel caminetto per ravvivare il fuoco. Quando si voltò, Hannibal era già seduto sul suo divano, e Will si mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

 

"Perché lo stai facendo? Aiutarmi..." gli chiese allora, ed Hannibal incontró il suo sguardo. "Voglio dire, sí, hai quest' _altra_ condizione, ma non puoi essere certo che l'accettino, quindi... Perché mi stai aiutando?" ripeté, ed Hannibal bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere prima di rispondere.

 

"Perché tu hai bisogno di catturarlo, come hai bisogno di catturare ogni serial killer. É l'unico modo attraverso cui puoi essere... Beh, non direi felice, ma meno infelice."

 

Will non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere.

 

"Dunque, vuoi che io sia felice?" chiese, sollevando le sopracciglia.

 

"Ho detto meno infelice," specificò, ma Will scosse la testa, ignorandolo.

 

"É per quello che hai ucciso tutti quegli assassini? Hai pensato che mi avrebbe reso felice...?" Will provó a dirlo con tono risentito, ma non riuscì a trovare l'amarezza che era solito raggiungerlo ogni volta che ricordava come Hannibal lo avesse usato per uccidere delle persone.

 

"Ho detto-"

 

"Sí, lo so cos'hai detto, ma ho anche accesso illimitato alla tua mente, ricordi?" Will gli fece presente, ed Hannibal sorrise. "Ti piacerebbe che io uccidessi di nuovo, non é vero...?"

 

"Mi piacerebbe che ti liberassi dalle costrizioni che ti sei autoimposto, qualsiasi ne sia la causa. Quello ti renderebbe meno infelice. Quindi... sí, forse io _voglio_ che tu sia felice, Will," disse, e poi guardó il caminetto, come se non fosse in grado sostenere il suo sguardo.

 

Will lo osservò per qualche secondo, e poi alla fine decise di sedersi. Ma invece di andare sul suo divano come aveva sempre fatto, Will si diresse verso il divano di Hannibal e si sedette accanto a lui. La cosa all'inizio lo sorprese, ma Hannibal si fece velocemente da parte per permettergli di sedersi. Poi, prima che potesse pensare troppo a cosa stesse facendo, Will si appoggiò all'indietro con la schiena contro il petto di Hannibal, e lasciò cadere la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, proprio sotto il mento. Hannibal esitò per un momento, ma poi appoggió il suo braccio sul petto di Will, abbracciandolo da dietro. Solo quando Will sentí Hannibal accarezzare il suo braccio con la mano che aveva appoggiato su di lui, sospiró e chiuse gli occhi, cullato dal movimento del suo petto.

 

"Stai pianificando la tua evasione, vero?" gli chiese, perché aveva voluto farlo sin da quando aveva ascoltato la sua _seconda_ condizione a Baltimora.

 

"Quel pensiero ha attraversato la mia mente," disse Hannibal, ma Will sapeva che stava solo provando a minimizzare. Era più di un pensiero che era apparso per caso nella sua mente. "Ti piacerebbe se fossi fuori?"

 

Aprì i suoi occhi ed osservò le fiamme mentre pensava alla sua risposta, sentendo il pollice di Hannibal disegnare cerchi sulla sua camicia.

 

"Sí... e no," disse, e stava dicendo la verità. "Se tu fossi fuori... Sarei in parte responsabile per ognuno dei tuoi omicidi."

 

"E la parte di te che _vuole_ che io sia fuori?"

 

Will ci pensò e dovette sedersi, per voltarsi a guardarlo negli occhi. Hannibal era serio, improvvisamente non era divertito o sorridente e non lo stava stuzzicando, quindi Will si avvicinò semplicemente a lui e premette insieme le loro labbra. Lasciò che il bacio dicesse tutto ciò che non riusciva ad esprimere in quel momento, e lasciò che le sue paure e preoccupazioni scivolassero via, concentrandosi solo sul corpo di Hannibal piegato verso il suo, la forma dei suoi zigomi sotto le sue dita, ed il modo in cui la sua lingua sembrasse sapere esattamente come far gemere Will contro le sue labbra in pochi secondi.

 

Will si rese conto di cosa stesse facendo solo quando sentí l'erezione di Hannibal sfiorare la sua coscia; era quasi su di lui, con le dita di Hannibal che si aggrappavano ai suoi capelli ma senza tirarli, e l'uniforme mezza aperta, probabilmente perché Will l'aveva strattonata mentre lo stava baciando. Si guardarono provando a riprendere fiato, e poi Will dovette allontanarsi, perché sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di impedirsi di baciarlo di nuovo se avesse continuato a guardare le sue labbra arrossate ed i suoi capelli scompigliati.

 

Si sedette sul bordo del divano, prese il suo bicchiere di whisky e lo bevve in un unico sorso. Will percepì la mano di Hannibal sulla sua schiena, ma sapeva che stava provando a confortarlo, non a mettergli pressione.

 

"Credo che andrò a letto," gli disse dopo essersi calmato di poco.

 

"Non ceni?"

 

"Non ho fame," disse Will, ed era vero.

 

Aveva a malapena mangiato qualcosa per pranzo perché era troppo ansioso di incontrare Hannibal, ed anche dopo quel momento non gli era venuta fame. Il caso e tutto il resto gli avevano fatto perdere appetito.

 

Hannibal annuí e poi lui si alzó ed andò in camera da letto, come aveva detto. Will capì che Hannibal avrebbe cenato a Baltimora, perché scomparve per un po' di tempo. Malgrado la stanchezza, provó a rimanere sveglio e resistere al sonno che stava provando a trascinarlo nell'incoscienza. Will era mezzo addormentato quando il materasso finalmente tremó e lui si voltò vedendolo infilarsi sotto le lenzuola. Si giró per mettersi a guardarlo, ed Hannibal imitò la sua postura, mettendosi su un fianco affinché fossero uno di fronte all'altro.

 

"Hey," lo salutò, con un sorriso stanco che suonava un po' insonnolito.

 

"Hey," disse anche Hannibal, sorridendo, probabilmente perché non era passata nemmeno un'ora da quando si erano visti l'ultima volta.

 

Will allora sospiró e pensó a cosa gli avesse chiesto Hannibal in precedenza, e forse fu a causa della sonnolenza, o forse aveva semplicemente un forte bisogno di dirglielo, ma quella volta rispose alla sua domanda.

 

"Io _vorrei_ che tu fossi qui..."

 

Hannibal rimase in silenzio per un momento, ed anche alla pallida luce della luna, distinse la lieve contrazione del labbro che a volte lo tradiva quando stava valutando qualcosa.

 

"Non lo sono?" gli chiese Hannibal in un sussurro. Si spostò di poco, aggiustando il cuscino, ed una ciocca di capelli gli scese sulla fronte. Will dovette resistere ancora una volta al bisogno di allungare la sua mano per spostarla.

 

"Hai capito cosa intendo."

 

E Will percepí che Hannibal lo _sapeva_. Stava dicendo la verità quando gli aveva detto che voleva e non voleva che fosse fuori da Baltimora. Perché lasciar uscire Hannibal implicava troppe cose a cui non voleva pensare, ma avrebbe anche voluto dire che sarebbe stato in grado di toccarlo e sentirlo senza essere separati fisicamente.

 

"Lo so," rispose semplicemente.

 

Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche minuto, e quando per Will la situazione divenne intollerabile, si voltò a guardare il soffitto. Deglutí, provando a sciogliere il nodo che si era formato nella sua gola. Lasciò che la sua mano destra si appoggiasse nello spazio fra di loro, e quando sentí il dorso della mano di Hannibal sfiorare la sua, chiuse gli occhi ed una lacrima scese lungo la sua guancia e si perse nei suoi capelli.

****

"Il dottor Chilton ha categoricamente rifiutato l'idea."

 

Will ridacchiò ed annuí, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

 

"Ovvio che l'ha fatto. Hannibal é il paziente che esibisce come un barboncino in un concorso di bellezza canino. É cosí orgoglioso di averlo qui, come se lo avesse catturato..."

 

Will guardó Jack quando questo non rispose, ma l’altro stava sollevando le sopracciglia.

 

"Questo tipo non ti piace _per_ _niente_ , vero?" gli chiese, e Will si limitò a scrollare le spalle. "Beh, non é solo Chilton. Anche il Dipartimento di Correzione ha detto di no. Se avessimo la certezza che Lecter costituisse una possibilità concreta di catturare Buffalo Bill..."

 

"Potrebbe esserlo," disse Will, perché non poteva dirgli che fosse più di una semplice possibilità.

 

"Esattamente, _potrebbe_. Solo... digli che ci stanno pensando su, e noi penseremo a qualcosa. Potremmo stipulare un falso accordo se credi che ci possa realmente aiutare con il caso," gli disse Jack.

 

Will lo guardó di traverso alla menzione del 'falso accordo', ma alla fine annuí, prese i fascicoli che gli aveva consegnato Jack, e poi andó all'Ospedale. Frederick Chilton lo stava aspettando nell'atrio, e lo guidò come il giorno precedente, anche se quella volta lui e Jack non arrivarono molto lontano, e lasciarono che Will percorresse da solo l'ultimo corridoio.

 

Quando finalmente raggiunse la cella di Hannibal, dovette prendersi un paio di secondi prima di entrare, esattamente come la prima volta, perché stava ancora provando ad abituarsi a vederlo di persona. Una volta entrato, Hannibal lo accolse esattamente come il giorno precedente: stando in piedi al centro della stanza, con le mani dietro la schiena, ed un sorriso sornione sulle labbra. Si stava divertendo _così_ tanto...

 

"Buongiorno, Agente Graham," lo salutó, e Will gli fece un cenno.

 

"Posso chiederle quanti cani ha?"

 

Will si accigliò ed il suo cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente. Guardó con la coda dell’occhio la telecamera.

 

"Nel nostro primo incontro ho sentito odore di cani, ma la fragranza é troppo forte per essere solo di uno o due cani. Deve averne almeno..." fece una pausa, e poi chiuse gli occhi, sollevó la testa ed inspirò rumorosamente attraverso il naso, anche se Will sapeva che non avrebbe avuto il bisogno di farlo. "Sei?"

 

"Quasi. Sette," rispose, sorridendo per un secondo, perché sapeva che avesse detto il numero sbagliato di proposito.

 

"Notevole."

 

"Il resto di me," disse Will, andando dritto al punto prima che potesse fingere di fare altri giochetti.

 

"Mi scusi?"

 

Will si sedette sulla sedia che era pronta per lui, ed estrasse un foglio, mostrandoglielo. Hannibal fece un passo in avanti per riuscire a leggerlo.

 

"Era un anagramma, vero? Hester Mofet, the rest of me, il resto di me," disse.

 

Hannibal sorrise, orgoglioso di lui, e Will stesso dovette respingere un sorriso, anche se nella sua posizione, la telecamera poteva riprendere solo la sua schiena.

 

"Molto bene, signor Graham."

 

"Suppongo che lei abbia affittato quel box, anche se dubito fortemente che gli oggetti all'interno fossero suoi."

 

"Non lo erano."

 

"E la testa che ho trovato?"

 

Hannibal sorrise di nuovo, e finse per un momento di pensarci.

 

"La testa, sí. Mi dica, Agente Graham, cosa hanno detto le alte sfere della mia richiesta?"

 

Abbassó lo sguardo e si mosse un labbro. Non voleva mentirgli riguardo a quello, quindi estese la sua mente verso di lui come faceva quando erano insieme. In quel modo, avrebbe saputo che stava mentendo.

 

"Non hanno ancora deciso. Forse... se ci dà più dettagli, loro saranno più disponibili ad un accordo "

 

Will capí che Hannibal avesse notato quale parte fosse una bugia e quale no, ed annuí lievemente.

 

"Molto bene. Benjamin Raspail é il nome del nostro amico decapitato," disse, e Will se lo annotó. "Era un mio paziente."

 

Will sollevó lo sguardo per guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato, ed Hannibal fece un sorriso sornione.

 

"Non l'ho ucciso, l'ho semplicemente trovato in quelle condizioni dopo che ebbe saltato tre sedute, e gli feci il favore di mantenere lí i suoi averi."

 

"Chi l'ha ucciso, allora?"

 

"Chi lo sa, ma probabilmente é stato meglio cosí, la terapia non stava portando da nessuna parte. Maniaco-depresso, ed alquanto tedioso, devo dire. Ma possiamo pensare a lui come ad una sorta di esperimento... il primo tentativo di trasformazione di un killer."

 

"L'ha ucciso Buffalo Bill, vero?" gli chiese alla fine Will dopo una pausa, ed Hannibal si voltó, facendolo aspettare. "Abbiamo trovato una falena dentro la sua testa. La stessa specie che abbiamo trovato nell'ultima vittima. Non molto comune..."

 

"Sembra che a Bill piacciano le cose rare ed uniche."

 

Will sentí i suoi battiti accelerare, ma dovette ricordare a se stesso di dover dire le cose giuste per la telecamera.

 

"Lei lo ha... conosciuto, Dr.Lecter?" gli chiese.

 

Hannibal finalmente si volto di nuovo, mettendosi di fronte a lui.

 

"Di sfuggita. L'ho incontrato una volta ed ha usato un nome falso; se non ricordo male, era qualcosa come Jack Gordon. Era un uomo _molto_ alto con capelli biondi tinti e gli occhi blu," disse, e Will prese nota di tutto velocemente. "Me ne ha parlato Raspail. Loro erano amanti," disse, enfatizzando l'ultima parola, il che fece abbassare lo sguardo a Will per un secondo. "Lui era spaventato, mi ha detto che pensava che Bill avesse fatto delle cose orribili e che ne pianificasse anche di peggiori... Ma non corriamo troppo," disse, e fece un altro passo verso il vetro. "Cosa crede che rappresenti la falena, Agente Graham?"

 

"Il primo tentativo di trasformazione di un killer..." disse Will, ripetendo le parole di Hannibal. "Una falena rappresenta il cambiamento."

 

"Bruco nella crisalide, dal primo stadio alla bellezza."

 

"Quindi lui vuole cambiare? Attraverso gli omicidi?"

 

"Il nostro Billy vuole cambiare, non c'é dubbio. Lei non brama il cambiamento, Agente Graham?" gli chiese, e sorrise di nuovo quando lui non gli rispose. "Ad ogni modo, il cambiamento che Bill vuole compiere é alquanto diverso da qualsiasi cambiamento lei possa tentare di effettuare."

 

Will allora capí, in parte attraverso le sue parole ed in parte attraverso la connessione.

 

"É un... transessuale?"

 

Hannibal allora schioccó la lingua, e poi scosse la testa.

 

"Credo di avere già parlato troppo. Saró più che lieto di continuare la nostra conversazione quando verrà presa una decisione sulla mia proposta."

 

Lui sospiró, sapendo che non gli avrebbe detto nient'altro, si alzó e si diresse verso il vassoio scorrevole per lasciare una copia dei nuovi fascicoli del caso. Hannibal lo seguí dal suo lato del vetro. Mentre stava mettendo i fogli sul vassoio, sentí lo sguardo di Hannibal fisso su di lui, ed inizialmente si rifiutò di guardarlo, temendo che non sarebbe stato in grado di controllare le sue emozioni, non quando erano cosí vicini.

 

"Non ha risposto alla mia domanda, Agente," gli disse quando Will spinse il vassoio verso l'altro lato, e alla fine dovette guardarlo. "Lei brama il cambiamento?"

 

Hannibal fece un altro passo verso il vetro, e Will quasi riuscì a vedere Chilton e Jack guardare lo schermo del computer, piegati in avanti ed innervositi all'avvicinarsi di Hannibal. Poi, lui alzó lentamente una mano e la appoggiò sul foro nel vetro più vicino a lui. Will guardó le sue dita, e poi guardó lui, con il cuore che martellava nel petto. Senza voltarsi, fece un passo di lato, cosicché il suo corpo bloccasse la visuale della telecamera, e poi mise la sua mano vicino a quella di Hannibal. Quando sentí il contatto, il respiro gli si mozzó in gola, e dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo auto-controllo perché non potessero notare nulla di strano dalla telecamera. Guardó Hannibal e vide che anche lui aveva problemi a mantenere la sua compostezza. Ma sollevó comunque il suo mignolo e sfiorò il dorso della mano di Will. Non riusciva a credere che qualcosa potesse provocare una tale sensazione... _cosí_ diversa da quando si visitavano attraverso la connessione, eppure reale allo stesso modo... Will resistette al bisogno di avvolgere la mano di Hannibal nella sua, e poi arretrò, sapendo che sarebbe sembrato strano vederli entrambi lí, senza dirsi nulla ed a guardarsi semplicemente negli occhi per cosí tanto tempo.

 

"Arrivderci, Dr.Lecter,' gli disse provando a far sí che la sua voce suonasse normale ed evitando ancora la domanda.

 

Uscí dalla stanza il più velocemente possibile, senza fermarsi a guardare indietro, perché gli procurava dolore fisico vederlo lì, dietro al vetro. Ma non aveva ancora raggiunto l'esterno quando Jack lo intercettó, seguito da Chilton.

 

"Will!"

 

"Cosa?" disse un po' bruscamente, voltandosi.

 

"Lo sapevi?" disse, alzando la voce, e gli infermieri e lo staff che erano nell'atrio si voltarono a guardarlo.

 

Jack strinse le labbra e camminò verso l'esterno dell’edificio per continuare la conversazione, e Will lo seguì. Una volta usciti, Jack si mise le mani sui fianchi e lo guardó di nuovo.

 

"Sapevi che Lecter fosse a conoscenza di chi sia Buffalo Bill?" gli chiese, calcando ogni parola come se fosse una frase a se stante.

 

"Certo che no!" mentí.

 

In quel momento, Will si rese conto dell'ulteriore paio di occhi che li stava osservando, e si voltò a guardare Frederick Chilton. Aveva un sorriso ebete sulla faccia, e Will si accigliò. Ma Jack attirò nuovamente la sua attenzione.

 

"E quindi cosa, hai deciso di consultati con lui, e poi salta fuori che lui sappia _veramente_ chi sia il killer. É una coincidenza, Will?"

 

"Lo _é_. Non lo sapevo, Jack," gli disse di nuovo, e sembró convincente anche a se stesso.

 

Jack lo guardó per un paio di secondi in più, e poi sospirò e si rilassó lievemente.

 

"Va bene, okay..." disse, mettendosi a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte a lui. "Ma questo cambia tutto. Se non sta mentendo, allora adesso abbiamo veramente _bisogno_ che lui cooperi."

 

"Devi ottenere l'accordo," gli disse Will.

 

Entrambi guardarono Chilton contemporaneamente, ed il suo sorriso di colpo svanì, perché si rese conto di quale fosse il significato di quella cosa; avrebbe potuto perdere il suo paziente preferito, quello che non era riuscito a comprendere e che non avrebbe mai compreso.

 

"Daró il consenso al trasferimento solo se il Dipartimento di Correzione sarà d'accordo," disse, scrollando le spalle.

 

Jack annuí, ed iniziò ad indossare il cappotto.

 

"Ci proveró di nuovo, faró ogni telefonata possibile... Nel frattempo, guarda se riesci a scoprire qualcosa con le nuove informazioni che hai ottenuto; fai ricercare ai ragazzi il nome falso nei database, cerca delle informazioni su questo Benjamin Raspail, qualsiasi cosa," gli disse, e Will annuí.

 

Si diresse verso la sua auto, e lasciò Will solo con Chilton. Lo guardó di nuovo, e quando aprì la bocca per parlare, Will si voltò e se ne andó prima che potesse dire una parola.

****

Quando arrivó a casa, appoggió la giacca sullo schienale di una sedia e si lasciò cadere sul suo divano. Si concentró su Hannibal e lui apparve immediatamente.

 

"Vino?" gli chiese, come al solito, mentre si stava dirigendo verso la cucina.

 

"Sí per favore," disse Will, e sospiró.

 

Hannibal gli portó un bicchiere e lui lo prese, ma Will si appoggiò nuovamente all'indietro per riposarsi un attimo mentre l'altro andava in cucina per iniziare a preparare la cena.

 

"Non abbiamo trovato Benjamin Raspail fra i fascicoli dei tuoi pazienti," gli disse dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

 

"Di solito prendevo la precauzione di distruggere i fascicoli di alcuni pazienti, nel caso... Beh, nel caso fossi stato catturato. Raspail era uno di questi," gli disse Hannibal.

 

Will annuí, perché la cosa aveva senso. Se uno dei suoi pazienti si fosse invischiato con qualcuno come Buffalo Bill, qualsiasi fosse la situazione, aveva senso che Hannibal avesse cancellato tutto sul suo riguardo per non poter risalire a lui.

 

Quando il caminetto venne acceso e la cena fu pronta, si sedettero a tavola, condividendo un altro bicchiere di vino. Quella sera, Hannibal non si era portato il cibo dalla prigione, e Will gli aveva permesso di saltare un pasto, visto che aveva preso un po' di peso da quando si era reso conto di ciò che stava accadendo con il cibo.

 

"Come ti sei... sentito quando ci siamo toccati?" gli chiese quindi Will, e poi prese un boccone dall'agnello che Hannibal aveva cucinato.

 

"Lo sai come mi sono sentito. Esattamente come te."

 

Will lo guardó e scosse la testa.

 

"Ancora non riesco a capire come sia possibile..." sussurró.

 

"Cos'ha detto lo zio Jack riguardo all'accordo?" gli chiese Hannibal dopo una pausa.

 

"Che lui avrebbe continuato a provarci, alla luce delle nuove informazioni," disse Will.

 

Hannibal sorrise, e poi bevve dal suo bicchiere di vino. Quando riappoggió il bicchiere sul tavolo, si sporse lievemente in avanti.

 

"Potrei _veramente_ evadere, Will."

 

"Lo so," disse, sentendo il nodo in gola che stava ormai diventando familiare.

 

"Sto pensando... C'é qualcosa che tu potresti fare," disse, e Will lo guardó aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Se io evado _sul serio_ , noi avremmo bisogno di mantenere un basso profilo per un po'. Ho il luogo perfetto per questo."

 

"Il luogo perfetto...?"

 

"Un rifugio sulle montagne, a qualche ora di distanza, in Virginia. Potremmo prepararlo, fare provviste, essere pronti nel caso ci servisse. Ti aiuterò, ovviamente, ma temo che tu dovrai fare tutte le spese e portare tutto lá..."

 

Will abbassó lo sguardo verso il suo piatto, e non lo guardó mentre masticava lentamente il cibo.

 

"Will."

 

Quando deglutí, alla fine dovette guardarlo, e strinse la mascella prima di dirlo.

 

"Non _noi_."

 

Hannibal inclinò la testa, anche se Will sapeva che avesse immediatamente capito ciò che intendeva. Sentí lo sconforto di Hannibal, e dovette chiudere di poco la connessione per poter continuare a parlare.

 

"Io farò provviste per te, e ti... ti aiuterò ad evadere se hai bisogno di me," disse, e sentí il suo cuore accelerare, perché quella era stata una scelta fin troppo facile da prendere dentro di sé. "Ti verró a trovare e ti aiuterò in quel rifugio fino a quando potrai andartene. Farò tutto questo... ma non verrò con te."

 

Hannibal rimase in silenzio, e poi abbassó lo sguardo, evitando di guardare Will.

 

"Lo sai che saremo comunque connessi..." disse.

 

"Sí, e l'ho accettato. Ma... non posso venire con te."

 

Hannibal allora sollevò la testa, e fissó lo sguardo su di lui. Will dovette resistere all'istinto di distogliere lo sguardo quando vide l'espressione nei suoi occhi lucidi.

 

"Potremmo essere una famiglia, Will. Tu, io, i cani... Magari anche Abigail," disse, e Will sentí una fitta nel petto. "Credi di poter ritornare alla tua vita precedente? Dopo il modo in cui ti ho cambiato?"

 

"Tu hai cambiato me... Ed io ho cambiato te," gli disse, e Hannibal socchiuse gli occhi, realizzando in quel momento che avesse ragione, che lui lo _aveva_ cambiato. "Ma comunque non posso farlo."

 

Will lasció la sua forchetta sul tavolo ed appoggió la mano sopra a quella di Hannibal. Lui non si allontanò, e Will percepì che non fosse per niente arrabbiato; era ferito. E quello lo addolorava più di qualunque cosa.

 

"Forse cambierai idea," gli disse Hannibal in un sussurro, ma lui non rispose.

 

Will aveva visto quello scenario nella sua testa, aveva immaginato Hannibal fuggire dalla struttura in cui l'avrebbero trasferito, e lui andare via insieme a lui... E lo aveva desiderato, lo aveva bramato... Cosí tanto, da essersi spaventato. Hannibal aveva ragione; lui e la connessione lo avevano cambiato enormemente. Ma forse se fosse rimasto fisicamente lontano da Hannibal, la trasformazione sarebbe stata incompleta. Forse avrebbero potuto trovare un modo per vivere come avevano fatto fino a quel momento, separati ed allo stesso tempo più vicino di quanto fosse mai stato con qualcuno nella sua intera vita...


	15. Capitolo 15

Quando finalmente fermò la macchina, guardó oltre il parabrezza verso la casa che si trovava di fronte a loro, e sollevò le sopracciglia.

 

" _Quest_ _o_ tu lo definisci un rifugio di montagna...?" chiese, voltandosi a guardare Hannibal.

 

Hannibal sorrise ed annuí, ma Will riuscì a percepire che non fosse divertito. Due notti prima, Will gli aveva detto che non sarebbe scappato con lui, e lui sentí nuovamente il suo stomaco stringersi al ricordo, quindi scacciò quel pensiero dalla sua mente.

 

"Onestamente mi aspettavo una piccola casetta di legno con al massimo due stanze."

 

Hannibal alla fine aprì la portiera del passeggero e scese, e poi si piegò per guardarlo attraverso la portiera aperta dal momento che Will non si muoveva.

 

"Vieni?"

 

Will annuí, e finalmente smise di fissare la casa ed uscí. Iniziarono a scaricare le scatole e le borse dalla macchina, e poi si diressero verso l'entrata. Hannibal recuperò una chiave al di sotto di una pietra, una cosa che sarebbe stata alquanto imprudente se solo la casa non fosse stata cosí lontana da tutto e tutti, tanto che Will dubitò che qualcuno potesse persino trovarla se non avesse saputo esattamente dove cercare. Aveva guidato per quasi un'ora dopo essersi addentrato nei boschi, senza strade visibili, segnali o altro che suggerisse la presenza di una casa nei paraggi.

 

Hannibal alla fine aprì la porta e dovette spingerla con la spalla perché era un po' bloccata, probabilmente perché nessuno entrava lì da anni. Varcata la soglia, Will tossí lievemente per l'eccesso di polvere nell'aria e l'odore di chiuso. Iniziarono ad aprire tutte le finestre e poi trasportarono all'interno tutto ciò che avevano scaricato dalla macchina.

 

Il giorno precedente erano andati insieme a fare compere, ed anche se era stato un po' strano vista la conversazione della notte precedente, Hannibal era rimasto con lui ed avevano comprato la maggior parte delle cose di cui lui avrebbe avuto bisogno; molto cibo non deperibile, gas per il generatore, bottiglie d'acqua, medicinali, vestiti che aveva scelto lo stesso Hannibal, qualche libro e tutto il necessario per disegnare per non sentirsi annoiato a morte... Ed Hannibal aveva insistito, ovviamente, sul comprare cose che Will non considerava _necessarie_ , ma lui lo aveva guardato sollevando le sopracciglia e ricordandogli che lui _'dopotutto, non era un animale'_. Perché ovviamente, non avere cose come stecche di cannella o candele profumate significava automaticamente vivere come un animale.

 

Il rifugio (anche se Will pensava ancora che la parola non fosse appropriata a causa della dimensione dell'abitazione) era più grande di quanto aveva immaginato, e vide che era stato suddiviso in singole stanze spaziose che fungevano da cucina, salotto e sala da pranzo, la quale probabilmente era grande il doppio del suo salotto, e due camere da letto con due bagni separati.

 

Will inizió a mettere tutto al proprio posto, o dove credeva che avesse dovuto essere sistemato, mentre Hannibal tolse i teli che coprivano i mobili e ripulí un po' l'ambiente. Quando Will ebbe finito nella cucina ed in dispensa, che ora sembrava perfetta per qualcuno che stesse aspettando l'apocalisse, andó nella stanza da letto più grande. Il suo sguardo cadde automaticamente sul letto, ma si obbligò a guardare altrove, arrossendo, e provó a concentrarsi sul sistemare nell'armadio i vestiti che avevano comprato. Poi, prese l'ultima cosa che aveva portato nella camera, una borsa da viaggio, e ne strinse le maniglie, consapevole di cosa contenesse.

 

"E quella cos'è?"

 

La voce di Hannibal lo spaventó, e lui si voltò. Era sulla soglia, con i capelli sciolti ed un po' arrossato per il lavoro che stava facendo.

 

"Cosa?"

 

"La borsa. Non ricordo di averla comprata."

 

"Sí, no, é..." Will strinse le labbra, ma alla fine fece un sospiro. "É mia. É solo che, pensavo che forse... Forse avrei dovuto venire qui ad aiutarti, e... passare qui la notte o qualcosa del genere, o... non lo so."

 

"Oh."

 

Lo guardó di nuovo, ed Hannibal sembrava veramente sorpreso. Will era stato sincero quando gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe aiutato con qualsiasi cosa prima che se ne fosse andato, ma non gli aveva detto tutto. La verità era che, si era figurato la situazione nella sua mente, e sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere completamente lontano da Hannibal. Sarebbe stato attirato verso di lui, avrebbe voluto toccarlo e percepirlo di persona, e non c'era ragione di negarlo. Quindi aveva _preparato_ una borsa per se stesso, ma se ne era un po' vergognato, quindi non l'aveva detto ad Hannibal fino a quel momento.

 

"Hai bisogno del mio aiuto per le pulizie?" gli chiese quindi, lasciando la borsa nella parte bassa del guardaroba e chiudendo le ante velocemente.

 

"No, ho quasi finito.”

 

"Okay. Allora finisco con le ultime borse."

 

L'altro annuí, e Will ritornó in salotto per spacchettare le ultime borse con i libri e qualche altro oggetto. Terminarono un'ora dopo, ed a quel punto Hannibal dovette scomparire, cosí fece il viaggio di ritorno da solo. Quando ritornó sulla strada, il suo cellulare cominciò ad impazzire, visto che sulle montagne non c'era campo. Vide che Jack lo aveva chiamato cinque volte, quindi parcheggiò sul ciglio della strada e lo richiamò temendo che fosse successo qualcosa di importante sul caso e che se lo fosse perso.

 

"Will. Oggi andrai a parlare con Lecter?" gli chiese, e Will chiuse gli occhi per un momento, imprecando silenziosamente.

 

"Io... no, oggi no. E _tu_ hai ottenuto l'accordo?" gli chiese Will.

 

"Ci sto ancora lavorando," disse Jack, sembrando scocciato. "Ma tu _dovresti_ andare a parlargli, Will. É disposto a vederti in qualsiasi momento. Credi che permetterebbe a qualcun altro di avere un colloquio con lui?"

 

"Lo so, ma non credo che mi dirà dell'altro fino a quando non avremo l'accordo. Ad ogni modo, non ti preoccupare, lo andrò a trovare domani..."

 

"Bene. Entro domani ti diró qualcosa. Continua a provare a pensare qualcosa, Will. Dobbiamo lavorare velocemente."

 

Jack riattaccò prima che potesse rispondere, quindi guardó lo schermo nero e scosse la testa.

 

"Dimmi qualcosa che _non_ so, Jack..." disse, e poi si rimise in viaggio.

 

Quella notte, era disteso sul letto, stava guardando il soffitto al buio, e lanciò uno sguardo alla sua destra, trovando il vuoto. Il giorno precedente, Hannibal era andato a letto con lui, ma non si erano toccati. Quella notte avevano cenato insieme come sempre, ma Hannibal non era ritornato dalla sua stanza, come di solito faceva quando Will andava a dormire. Sentí lo stomaco stringersi, e pensó che forse da quel momento sarebbe stato tutto diverso, forse Hannibal si sarebbe allontanato da Will... e forse era meglio cosí. Ma lui desiderava comunque che fosse lí, con lui.

 

In quel momento, il materasso si piegò sotto il peso di un altro corpo, e lui sorrise, rilasciando un sospiro che stava trattenendo. Hannibal si voltò su un fianco, e Will sentí il suo sguardo infiammarlo, ma non si voltò immediatamente a guardarlo.

 

"Pensavo che stanotte non saresti venuto."

 

"Perché no?"

 

"Pensavo che fossi... arrabbiato con me."

 

Hannibal non rispose, quindi finí per mettersi a guardarlo. La luce che entrava dall'esterno gli permetteva di distinguere i suoi lineamenti, e lo sguardo di Will si abbassó sulla curva dei suoi bicipiti piegati e sul suo petto nudo.

 

"Non sono arrabbiato con te," disse alla fine, ma Will sapeva che la situazione era molto più complicata di cosí.

 

Will guardó ancora il soffitto e sospiró, pensando a qualcosa da dire per alleggerire l'atmosfera.

 

"Cosa ti manca di più dell'essere libero?" gli chiese.

 

Si pentí immediatamente di averglielo chiesto, quindi strinse le labbra, anche se non c'era modo di rimangiarsi le parole. Ma quando lo guardó, Hannibal non sembrava infastidito dalla domanda; sembrava che stesse riflettendo sulla risposta.

 

"Qualche mese fa avrei detto cucinare, ma ora a quello ho provveduto," disse, e Will sorrise. "Mi mancano i miei abiti. Beh, a dire il vero mi manca tutto ciò che non sia quell'orribile uniforme.”

 

Il sorriso di Will si allargò, ricordando i completi ed i vestiti che era solito indossare nel suo palazzo mentale. Anche lui avrebbe veramente desiderato vedere Hannibal vestito con qualcosa che non fosse l'uniforme.

 

"Mi manca fare delle passeggiate, ma mi manca anche guidare, specialmente la motocicletta. Oh, e quanto mi manca il pianoforte, percepire i tasti sotto le mie dita..." disse, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo, probabilmente ricordando la sensazione.

 

Will lo osservò e pensó di espandere la sua mente verso di lui, magari per vedere o sentire ciò che stava provando lui... Ma Hannibal aprí gli occhi di nuovo, e lui sorrise, nervosamente.

 

"C'é _qualcosa_ che tu non sappia fare...?" chiese con una mezza battuta, ed Hannibal sorrise. "Quindi... Qual é la prima cosa che vorresti fare? Se... se tu scappassi," gli chiese Will, aggiustando la sua testa sul cuscino per guardarlo meglio.

 

Hannibal guardó il soffitto, ma non dovette pensarci su molto.

 

"Cucinerei per te."

 

Will allora si mise a ridere, una risata sonora spontanea che fece tremare il materasso.

 

"Lo fai già tutti i giorni..."

 

"Lo so. E vorrei continuare a farlo per tutti i giorni della mia vita."

 

Glielo disse semplicemente, senza sfumature nel tono di voce, eppure Will percepí una traccia di tristezza nei suoi occhi quando Hannibal si voltò nuovamente a guardarlo.

 

"Ti porterei in Italia e ti mostrerei Firenze, ogni angolo ed ogni opera d'arte. Tu andresti a pesca ed io cucinerei per te, e noi leggeremmo vicino al caminetto e porteremmo i cani a fare una passeggiata durante le tiepide sere mediterranee..."

 

Will allora sentí una brusca fitta di tristezza, il suo cuore sempre più dolorante ad ogni parola che pronunciava. Provó a nascondere quel sentimento, ma sapeva che anche Hannibal lo aveva percepito, quindi chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, e poi si voltò per avvicinarsi a lui. Ma esitò per un secondo, pensando che forse Hannibal non volesse il contatto quella notte... Come risposta, Hannibal posò una mano sulla nuca di Will, e lo spinse più vicino a sè, quindi Will nascose la testa sul suo petto e lo abbracció forte.

 

Rimase in quella posizione fino a quando non si addormentó, sentendo i suoi battiti regolari e lottando per non versare su di lui una singola lacrima.

****

_Hannibal si svegliò e, persino prima di aprire gli occhi, si concentró e percepì il cambiamento nel materasso, nella luminosità eccessiva paragonata a quella della stanza di Baltimora... ed ovviamente, nel corpo che ora stava giacendo accanto a lui._

 

_Aprì finalmente gli occhi e guardó Will. Stava ancora dormendo, con la testa sul cuscino, girato verso di lui, con una mano sul petto, che lentamente si alzava e si abbassava seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro. Hannibal si spostò sul suo lato, ed accarezzò i pochi riccioli che pendevano dalla sua fronte, e sentí il petto stringersi. Non aveva mai provato cosí tante emozioni, cosí_ _irrefrenabili_ _, dentro di lui, che gli rendevano abbastanza difficile mantenere il controllo... Anche se come Will gli aveva detto, lui lo_ aveva _cambiato, in modi che ancora non riusciva a comprendere. Ma quello non era il motivo per cui_ _provava_ _un'improvvisa tristezza dentro di lui solamente nel guardarlo... La ragione era la conversazione che avevano_ _avu_ _to tre giorni prima, in cui_ _Will_ _aveva detto che non sarebbe andato_ _i_ _n_ _sieme a_ _lui una volta che fosse scappato. Lo avrebbe aiutato ad evadere, e probabilmente lo sarebbe andato a trovare_ _al rifugio,_ _visto che aveva persino lasciato lá_ _un borsone.._ _. Ma si rifiutava di andare con lui. Hannibal_ _aveva_ _temuto_ _quella reazione_ _quando Will si era mostrato cosí tranquillo mentre lui_ _stava esponendo_ _il suo piano, ma si era comunque sentito terribilmente deluso..._

 

_Will in quel momento inspirò rumorosamente dal naso, e_ _quel gesto_ _lo fece ritornare alla realtà, ma non spostò la mano dalla sua guancia quando l'altro aprì gli occhi, stringendoli a causa della luce. Smise di accarezzare la guancia di Will quando_ _quest'ultimo_ _lo guardò, e poi lasciò scivolare la sua mano... ma Will la prese_ _nell_ _a sua, ed intrecciò i loro pollici appoggiando le mani sul suo petto. Hannibal sorrise debolmente, sentendosi lievemente meglio._

 

_"Oggi vieni a Baltimora?"_

 

_"Credo di sí. Ma se fosse per Jack sarei_ _lì_ _ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro, ad interrogarti..." disse con voce_ _assonnata._

 

_"Perché non lo fai?" chiese, anche se sapeva la risposta alla sua domanda._

 

_"Lo sai perché... Odio vederti lí, dietro al vetro," disse Will, ed Hannibal sorrise di nuovo._

 

_Hannibal sentí il bisogno di toccarlo e percepirlo, ma non si mosse, trattenendosi ancora una volta... ma poi Will si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo e_ _nascond_ _endo_ _il suo viso contro la_ _spalla di Hannibal. I suoi battiti accelerarono immediatamente al tocco, quindi lo strinse forte fra le sue braccia, chiudendo gli occhi ed inalando il suo profumo. Si chiese come riuscisse Will anche solo a pensare di stare lontano da lui, considerando la forte attrazione che avevano l'un_ _o verso_ _l'altro. Si chiese se fosse_ _una situazione analoga a quella in cui_ _aveva provato a cancellarlo dalla sua vita,_ _arrendendosi_ _un paio di settimane dopo, re_ _ndendosi conto_ _che_ _fosse_ _impossibile per loro rimanere separati... Ma forse non lo era. Forse, visto che erano già connessi, quello gli sarebbe bastato. Forse non aveva il bisogno fisico di Hannibal come lui lo aveva di Will, e forse non lo desiderava e_ _si struggeva_ _come accadeva per lui nei confronti di Will..._

 

Quando scesero dal letto, Will si cambiò mentre Hannibal iniziava a preparare la colazione, e mangiarono insieme una volta che fu pronto per andare al lavoro.

 

Will uscí presto di casa, visto che sarebbe andato a Quantico prima di andare a Baltimora. Ma non sarebbe andato a trovare Jack; andò invece all'università, in cui non era entrato da quasi una settimana. Si diresse immediatamente nel suo ufficio, e stava raccogliendo alcune cose che aveva lasciato lí l'ultima volta quando qualcuno bussò due volte alla sua porta. Si voltò ed in quel momento Hannibal apparve accanto a lui, probabilmente perché aveva sentito bussare, quindi entrambi sollevarono la testa contemporaneamente. Alla porta, c'era una giovane donna con una divisa da tirocinante dell'FBI.

 

"Mi scusi, Professor Graham, posso entrare?" lei chiese, e lui abbassó di nuovo lo sguardo verso la sua scrivania, per nulla interessato a risolvere i dubbi di uno studente in quel momento.

 

"Mi scusi, oggi non sono qui in qualità di professore, quindi qualsiasi quesito lei abbia-"

 

"A dire il vero non sono una dei suoi studenti," disse velocemente, e lui la guardó di nuovo.

 

Alla fine la ragazza entró, e lui si rese conto che, in effetti, non ricordava di averla vista in nessuna delle sue lezioni. Non che di solito ricordasse tutti i suoi studenti, ma la sua faccia non gli sembrava nemmeno lontanamente familiare...

 

"So anche che di solito lei non fa da tutor per le tesi degli studenti, ma mi stavo chiedendo se potessi farle una domanda veloce."

 

"Ha un minuto," le disse, vagamente incuriosito.

 

"Grazie mille, signore. Vede, il fatto é che, stavo pensando di scrivere la mia tesi su Hannibal Lecter, e so che anche lei lo ha studiato."

 

Il suo cuore perse un battito quando pronunciò il suo nome, e si voltò impercettibilmente per guardare Hannibal, che improvvisamente si mostrò _molto_ interessato alla conversazione.

 

"Sí, l'ho fatto. O... ci ho provato, per essere più precisi," disse.

 

"Beh, ho letto tutto su di lui, e mi sono costruita una teoria..." disse, facendo un altro passo all'interno dell'ufficio e lanciando uno sguardo ai documenti che aveva fra le mani, ma probabilmente più per abitudine che per il bisogno di farlo per continuare a parlare. "La maggior parte degli studi su di lui si concentrano su cosa gli sia accaduto prima di venire conosciuto come Hannibal the Cannibal, ma io al contrario preferisco quelli che si focalizzano su di _lui_."

 

Will si schiarí la gola, un po' a disagio, ma vide con la coda dell'occhio che Hannibal stava sorridendo, alternando lo sguardo tra lui e la giovane ragazza.

 

"Ad ogni modo, la mia teoria é che... forse non gli é accaduto nulla. Forse lui semplicemente _é_ ciò che é..."

 

Sentí il cuore galoppare nel petto alle sue parole, perché era esattamente ciò che gli aveva detto Hannibal, un po' di tempo prima. Will non aveva mai pensato a lui come un prodotto delle circostanze, ma sentirlo detto da lui gli aveva dato la conferma.

 

"Interessante..." disse quindi Hannibal, sorridendo a Will, e lui si sentí lievemente irritato.

 

"Ho pensato di richiedere un colloquio con lui, ma probabilmente lo rifiuterebbe così come ha fatto con chiunque..." inizió a dire la ragazza.

 

"No!" disse Will, precipitosamente.

 

"Mi scusi?"

 

Will si schiarí di nuovo la gola, e scrolló le spalle, provando a minimizzare la sua reazione.

 

"Non credo che sia una buona idea, non dovrebbe provare ad interrogarlo. É estremamente pericoloso e non credo che ad ogni modo le direbbe qualcosa di utile... Mi scusi, come ha detto che si chiama?"

 

"Starling. Clarice Starling," disse, e lui annuí.

 

"Signorina Starling. Lei dovrebbe rimanere lontana da lui. Forse la cosa migliore sarebbe che lei focalizzasse la sua tesi su un serial killer più semplice..."

 

Lei annuí, visibilmente delusa.

 

"Ci... ci penseró. Grazie comunque, Professor Graham."

 

Aspettò che uscisse dall'ufficio, e poi continuó a raccogliere le cose che stava portando con sé.

 

"Che giovane donna brillante," disse quindi Hannibal, a lui sollevó lo sguardo, accigliandosi.

 

"Dai, ha solo una _teoria_..."

 

Un sorriso sornione apparve allora sul viso di Hannibal, che appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania di Will, sporgendosi verso di lui.

 

"Will, sei geloso?"

 

"Cos-? Certo che no..."

 

Hannibal si leccó le labbra, e poi lo fissó a lungo e Will provó a sostenere il suo sguardo, ma alla fine arrossí ed abbassó gli occhi.

 

"Non sono..." ripeté, prendendo un blocco di fogli che non era nemmeno certo gli servisse, e finalmente uscì dall'ufficio, che improvvisamente era diventato troppo piccolo.

 

Hannibal non disse nient'altro mentre stavano camminando verso il parcheggio, ma mantenne il suo sorriso malizioso per tutto il tragitto, facendo sbuffare Will quando salirono in auto e continuando a guardarlo. Gli stava per dire di smetterla quando il cellulare di Will squillò, e lui sentí qualche capogiro mentre lo stava estraendo dalla tasca, immaginando che cosa fosse sul punto di sentire... E vedere il nome di Jack sullo schermo gli diede quasi la conferma definitiva. Ma forse voleva solo chiedergli ancora se andasse a Baltimora, forse era un semplice aggiornamento sul caso…

 

"Will," disse l'altro quando rispose  "Mi servi qui ora. É stata rapita una ragazza."

****

"Si chiama Catherine Martin, ha venticinque anni. Il suo capo ha chiamato la polizia quando non si é presentata al lavoro stamattina, ed un vicino ha trovato una camicetta nel parcheggio. Ha detto di aver visto un furgoncino parcheggiato proprio lí nel pomeriggio di ieri, era color crema, ma non ha visto il guidatore."

 

"E non ha nemmeno pensato di scriversi la targa...?" chiese Will, anche se poteva intuire la risposta.

 

"Ovviamente no," disse Jack. "Ma non hai ancora sentito la parte migliore... Lei é la figlia della senatrice Ruth Martin."

 

Will allora sorrise amaramente, capendo quindi perché tutti a Quantico fossero in fermento; le persone stavano correndo qua e là, i telefono negli uffici non smettevano di squillare, tre persone avevano interrotto Jack prima che potesse dire qualcosa a Will... Il problema non era che un'altra ragazza fosse stata rapita: era che quella ragazza fosse di buona famiglia.

 

Finalmente uscirono dall'edificio di Quantico, e Jack appoggió una mano sulla spalla di Will.

 

"Non riuscirò a venire a Baltimora con te, ma tu _devi_ andare... Abbiamo l'accordo."

 

Will sentí il cuore perdere un battito, e provó a comportarsi normalmente, quindi dovette schiarirsi la voce prima di poter parlare di nuovo.

 

"Lo avete...?"

 

"La senatrice stessa lo ha approvato questa mattina," gli disse, e Will notò per la prima volta i documenti fra le sue mani. Quando Jack glieli offrì, sentí il suo cuore accelerare nel petto. "Abbiamo più che mai bisogno della sua cooperazione, Will, siamo sul filo del rasoio."

 

Lui annuí, ed alla fine prese i documenti. Sembrava che pesassero una tonnellata nelle sue mani. Ma _ovviamente_ avevano ottenuto un accordo nell'attimo in cui la figlia di una senatrice era stata rapita.

 

"Ora non verrò con te, ma questo pomeriggio stesso inizieremo il trasferimento cosicché _lui_ capisca che stiamo facendo sul serio, ed io ci saró. Prima lo porteremo a metà strada dalla nuova struttura, e se riusciremo a chiudere il caso con il suo aiuto in tempo... Completeremo il trasferimento."

 

Will annuí, impaziente di leggere lui stesso tutti i dettagli.

 

"Chiamami e dimmi tutto quando avrai finito a Baltimora, okay?"

 

Jack si allontanò prima che potesse rispondere, e lui strinse i documenti fra le mani, temendo che sarebbero scomparsi se non li avesse afferrati abbastanza saldamente.

 

Meno di due ore dopo, stava arrivando all'Ospedale di Baltimora. Ma invece di Chilton, era Alana che lo stava aspettando all'entrata. La cosa lo sorprese, perché si aspettava che lui facesse una scenata sull'accordo per il trasferimento, ma Will immaginó che lo avessero già informato. Quindi ringraziò dentro di lui Alana per essere lei ad accompagnarlo, perché la sua sopportazione per quell'uomo scemava ogni giorno di più.

 

"É vero? Ha rapito un'altra ragazza?" gli chiese Alana mentre stavano camminando fianco a fianco, attraversando una porta blindata dopo l'altra.

 

"Sí. Lo confermeranno questo pomeriggio in una conferenza stampa."

 

Alana allora si fermó bruscamente prima di raggiungere l'ultima porta prima del corridoio che conduceva ad Hannibal, e Will quasi si scontrò con lei.

 

"Will, non so a cosa stia giocando Hannibal con te, ma sta molto attento. Lui ha _sempre_ un piano..."

 

"Lo so," disse, perché era la verità. Ma Alana non avrebbe saputo quale fosse il piano di Hannibal fino a quando sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Per un attimo, si rese conto di quanto fosse strano quel pensiero. Pensare che, se tutto fosse andato secondo i loro piani, le cose in poco tempo sarebbero cambiate radicalmente. E loro non ne avevano _la più pallida_ idea...

 

Lei annuí in tono molto serio, e poi fece un gesto alla telecamera come aveva fatto nella sua prima visita, e lui andò dall'altra parte.

 

Quando raggiunse la cella di Hannibal, quella volta lui non era al centro della stanza, ma seduto sullo sgabello, dietro il tavolo. Stava disegnando, e non sollevó lo sguardo quando lui arrivò.

 

"Buongiorno, Dr.Lecter."

 

"Buongiorno, Agente Graham. Mi dica, com'è il tempo oggi?"

 

Will si accigliò, perché Hannibal sapeva esattamente che tempo ci fosse, visto che era stato insieme a lui attraverso la connessione. Immaginó che facesse probabilmente parte della finzione di fronte alle telecamere. Ma Will era impaziente di dirgli le novità, e provó ad espandere la sua mente verso di lui perché lo percepisse e non prolungasse il gioco. Poi, si sedette sulla sedia di fronte al vetro.

 

"É soleggiato, ma é comunque freddo."

 

"La primavera tende a farlo, vero? Ci inganna facendoci pensare che stia arrivando l'estate, ma poi ci fa comunque tremare con il freddo dell'inverno."

 

Hannibal sollevò lo sguardo per la prima volta, e lui lo sostenne, chiedendosi se stesse parlando di lui attraverso una metafora.

 

"Deve perdonarmi, la fine dell'inverno mi fa diventare alquanto sentimentale," disse, e si alzò e giró attorno al tavolo per mettersi di fronte a lui. "Se lei é qui, presumo che sia latore di un qualche accordo...?"

 

"Lo sono," disse Will, provando a controllare il suo tono di voce. "Abbiamo un accordo per lei. É una prigione in Pennsylvania, lei avrà una stanza con una finestra per guardare all'esterno, proprio come ha richiesto."

 

Hannibal allora sorrise, e quello sembrò più splendente dei suoi altri sorrisi... Perché ciò significava che il loro piano stava per essere messo in moto. Si alzó ed andò verso il vassoio, vi appoggió i documenti sul trasferimento, ed Hannibal li prese e li esaminò.

 

"Immagino che questa rapida decisione sia dovuta al fatto che sia accaduto qualcosa, forse...?"

 

"Sí... Buffalo Bill ha rapito un'altra donna."

 

"É già la sesta, vero?" chiese.

 

Will ritornó alla sua sedia, ed Hannibal lasció i documenti sul tavolo.

 

"Sí. L'ha rapita ieri. Stesso modus operandi delle altre ragazze; l'ha rapita in un parcheggio, anche se questa volta di fronte alla casa della ragazza. Ha lasciato dietro di sé solo una camicetta. E... lei é la figlia di una senatrice, ma non credo che lo sapesse o che gliene sia importato qualcosa durante la scelta della vittima."

 

"Ah, quindi é per questo che ora sono stati cosí inclini ad offrire l'accordo..." disse, dando voce esattamente ai pensieri di Will. "Ad ogni modo, credo che ciò significhi che vi sia una corsa contro il tempo, non é così? Ora lei ha a disposizione tre giorni, forse due. Tic-Toc..." disse Hannibal.

 

"Esatto. Otterrà l'accordo solo se lo cattureremo in tempo. Se la ragazza muore..."

 

"Non otterrò niente," completò Hannibal per lui, e Will annuí. "Allora non sprechiamo il nostro tempo, Agente Graham," disse, inclinando la testa. "Dove eravamo rimasti con la nostra ultima conversazione...?"

 

"Stavamo parlando di come Buffalo Bill voglia cambiare... Le ho chiesto se fosse un transgender."

 

Hannibal annuí, come per dirgli che ricordava, e poi fece un passo in avanti.

 

"É molto difficile a dirsi dato che l'ho incontrato solo una volta, come le ho già detto, ma direi che non lo é. Direi che ha tentato di cambiare in molti modi, e questo é uno di essi. Immagino che abbia anche fatto domanda per un cambio di sesso in una qualche clinica, forse più di una, ma probabilmente la domanda é stata rifiutata in tutte."

 

"Rifiutata? Perché?"

 

"Buffalo Bill ha avuto un'infanzia disturbata e violenta che probabilmente gli impedisce di superare qualsiasi test psicologico. Non é nato criminale, signor Graham; lo é diventato dopo anni di abusi. É nato in lui un odio per la sua identità, per questo la vuole cambiare con una tale necessità.”

 

Will abbassó lo sguardo verso i documenti del caso fra le sue mani, e guardó la fotografia di Catherine Martin. Era una ragazza paffuta, bella... e poi capí.

 

"Le ragazze... Erano _tutte_ in carne."

 

Hannibal sorrise, e Will capí di essere sulla pista giusta.

 

"Quale pensa sia il motivo di tutto ciò?"

 

"Potrebbero essere il suo tipo. La maggior parte dei serial killer ha un tipo di vittima: bionde, occhi marroni, simile struttura facciale, qualcuno che ricordi una persona cara..." disse, ricordando le vittime di Garret Jacob Hobbs.

 

"Potrebbe essere, ma queste ragazze sono diverse in tutto, eccetto nell'avere esattamente la _stessa_ corporatura," disse Hannibal, e Will annuí, pensandoci su. "Mi dica, Agente Graham, che cosa fa Buffalo Bill?"

 

"Cosa fa...? Lui uccide delle donne," rispose, aggrottando le sopracciglia, confuso dalla domanda.

 

"No, quello é accidentale, é qualcosa che _deve_ accadere. Qual é la sua _natura_?"

 

"Lui é... arrabbiato? Con il mondo, con la società, a causa di ciò che gli è accaduto quando era un bambino..."

 

"No," disse Hannibal, e fece un altro passo verso il vetro, mettendosi proprio dietro di esso. "Lui non _desidera_ , lui non brama?"

 

"Sí, ma non desidera sessualmente le ragazze, non ha-" disse, ma poi capí ciò che intendeva Hannibal. "Vuole essere come loro."

 

"Molto bene... E _come_ iniziamo a desiderare qualcosa, signor Graham...?"

 

"Basandoci su ciò che _vediamo_ ogni giorno."

 

Abbassó lo sguardo, provando a riorganizzare le sue idee, ma non riuscendo ancora a trovare l'ultimo pezzo del puzzle. Come stava provando a cambiarle attraverso gli omicidi, perché rapirle per tre giorni per poi ucciderle...? Ci doveva essere una risposta talmente banale che lui non riusciva ancora ad afferrare...

 

"Chi é stata la prima vittima, Agente Graham?"

 

"La prima ragazza che hanno trovato..." inizió a dire mentre stava cercando il nome nel suo taccuino, e poi si bloccò, e sollevò lo sguardo. "La prima ragazza che hanno trovato non é stata la prima vittima."

 

"Davvero?" chiese, incoraggiandolo a continuare a parlare.

 

"No, hanno trovato la prima vittima come terza. É stata l'unica con cui se l'è presa più comoda."

 

"É perché lo avrebbe fatto con solo una delle ragazze?"

 

"Perché... perché la conosceva," concluse, sentendo dei capogiri alla rivelazione.

 

Guardó Hannibal, e poi improvvisamente ricordò dove fossero, e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, ritornando alla realtà. Doveva andare a parlare alla famiglia della vittima.

 

"É cosí vicino a trovare il nostro Billy, Agente Graham," gli disse quindi Hannibal.

 

Lo guardó ed Hannibal sostenne il suo sguardo, sorridente. Will finalmente si alzó ed andò verso il vassoio per lasciarvi i documenti, come aveva fatto le volte precedenti. Vi appoggió il resto dei fascicoli del caso perché lui potesse studiarli, o fingere di farlo, e poi spinse il vassoio.

 

"Credo che la prossima volta che ci vedremo ci troveremo in un altro stato, a quanto sostiene l'accordo," disse Hannibal, e lui annuí. "Forse a quel punto dovró congratularmi con lei."

 

Will deglutí, sperando anch'egli che quella situazione si verificasse.

 

"Arrivederci, Hannibal," disse, voltandosi, ed improvvisamente si rese conto di averlo chiamato per nome, quindi si fermó e lo guardó di nuovo. Hannibal stava sorridendo, deliziato dal suo errore. " _Dr._ Lecter..." disse Will, correggendosi.

 

"Stia attento, Agente Graham... la gente crederà che ci amiamo," disse, e Will sentí il suo cuore galoppare nel petto.

 

Will si sentì arrossire, e si allontanò velocemente. Quando uscí, imprecó silenziosamente attraversando una porta dopo l'altra. Ma quando stava già per vedere l'uscita, sentí il suo nome e strinse la mascella. Andò comunque all'esterno, fingendo di non averlo sentito, ma Frederick Chilton lo seguí e lo chiamó di nuovo, e quella volta si giró di controvoglia.

 

"Signor Graham..." disse Chilton, provando a riprendere fiato. "Andrà a parlare con la famiglia della vittima?"

 

Will sollevó un sopracciglio, non perché avesse assistito al colloquio, cosa che aveva comunque intuito avesse fatto, ma perché gli stava facendo domande sul caso.

 

"Sono di fretta, Dr.Chilton..."

 

"Immagino che Jack glielo abbia già riferito, ma procederemo alla prima metà del trasferimento in Pennsylvania oggi, a poche ore dalla prigione di stato in cui... stará. Questo avverrà solo se lei troverà Buffalo Bill, ovviamente."

 

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia, perché Chilton non sembrava arrabbiato o quantomeno irritato a riguardo. Lui stava, dopotutto, per perdere la sua maggiore attrazione, l'uomo che gli aveva permesso di vendere libri e scrivere articoli.

 

"Sí, me l'ha detto. Presumo che anche lei partecipi al trasferimento," disse, provando a non sembrare eccessivamente infastidito.

 

"Certo, saró lí a supervisionare tutto."

 

"Okay. Chiederò a Jack l'indirizzo una volta che lo avrete sistemato. Ci vediamo lí."

 

"Certo," disse, e fu sul punto di voltarsi quando parló di nuovo. "A proposito, ho notato che lei lo ha... chiamato per nome?" disse, provando a sembrare disinteressato, ma Will era certo che lui avesse sentito ciò che Hannibal gli aveva detto subito dopo, quindi distolse lo sguardo. "Stia attento con quell'empatia, signor Graham... Non vorrà permettere al Dr.Lecter di entrare nella sua mente, vero?"

 

La scelta di parole lo fece quasi scoppiare a ridere, ma riuscì a far uscire un semplice sorriso che provó a nascondere mordendosi il labbro inferiore per un attimo.

 

"Grazie per l'interessamento, ma... non si preoccupi per me, Dr.Chilton."

****

Chiamò Jack per raccontargli di cosa avessero parlato lui ed Hannibal, e lui approvò la sua idea di andare a parlare alla famiglia. Visto che non avevano tempo da perdere, Will andò direttamente in aeroporto dopo aver chiamato Jerome per chiedergli di prendersi cura dei cani. Poi, passó l'ora di volo fingendo di dormire, ma visitando in realtà Hannibal, e rimase accanto a lui mentre lo staff dell'Ospedale iniziava a preparare tutto il necessario per trasferirlo. Quando gli fecero indossare la camicia di forza e la maschera, Will si avvicinò alla barella su cui lo avevano legato, e lo osservò.

 

"Hanno cosí _tanta_ paura di te..." sussurró, anche se sapeva avessero moltissime ragioni per averla.

 

Hannibal si guardó intorno, ed in quel momento c'era solo un infermiere che stava uscendo dalla stanza, ed una guardia all'esterno del vetro, quindi guardó di nuovo Will.

 

"La gente ha paura di ciò che non capisce."

 

Will provó a sorridere, ma era talmente nervoso per tutto ciò che stava accadendo e per la velocità con cui stava accadendo, che il sorriso risultó un po' sbilenco. Poi, sollevó le mani e toccò entrambi i lati del suo viso, sentendo il contrasto fra il freddo della maschera ed il calore della sua pelle. Desideró di essere in grado di toglierla, di rilasciarlo e liberarlo proprio lí, in quell'esatto momento... Ma alla fine abbassó le sue mani, percependo il sorriso dietro la maschera di Hannibal.

 

Quando atterrò in Ohio, andò dritto verso l'abitazione della famiglia della vittima dopo aver noleggiato una macchina, e dovette concentrarsi sul caso ed abbandonare Hannibal per un po'.

 

"Signor Bimmel?" chiese all'uomo che aprí la porta.

 

"Sono io."

 

"Signore, il mio nome é Will Graham. Sono un Ageste Speciale dell'FBI," disse, e gli mostrò le sue credenziali.

 

L'uomo strinse lievemente gli occhi per poter leggere, e poi il suo voltò rifletté la tristezza di qualcuno che aveva appena perso una persona cara e ricevuto una visita dalla polizia.

 

"É per Fredrica, vero?" chiese, e Will annuí. "Non so cos'altro dirle, ho già detto tutto alla polizia le due volte che mi hanno interrogato..."

 

"Sí, ne sono consapevole, ma sto indagando su una nuova pista, per questo sono qui."

 

L'uomo, che era il padre della prima vittima di Buffalo Bill, alla fine annuí, aprí la porta e lo invitò in salotto, dove gli offrí una bevanda che Will rifiutò il più educatamente possibile.

 

"Come ho detto alla polizia, il negozio dove lavorava Fredrica ha chiuso, quindi lei é andata a Chicago per un nuovo colloquio di lavoro. Ha fatto il colloquio e stava bene... ma non é più ritornata."

 

Will annuí, visto che era già venuto a conoscenza di quell'informazione dai fascicoli del caso.

 

"Immagino che lei abbia già risposto a questa domanda, ma ricorda qualcuno che avesse iniziato recentemente a far parte della vita di sua figlia? Forse un ragazzo o un nuovo amico...?" Will inizió a chiedergli.

 

"No... Lei non aveva un ragazzo, o perlomeno, non che io ne fossi a conoscenza. E lei usciva con la stessa compagnia di amici dalle scuole superiori, specialmente con la sua migliore amica e collega."

 

"Mi potrebbe dare il suo nome?"

 

"Stacy Adams. Lavora alla tavola calda della città, probabilmente oggi sarà lì."

 

Will prese nota del nome, e si alzò dal divano dell'uomo.

 

"Le dispiace se do un'occhiata alla sua camera da letto?"

 

"Prego. La sua stanza é al piano superiore, la seconda porta a destra. Tutto é come lei e la polizia lo hanno lasciato dopo averla perquisita. Le dispiace se non vengo con lei, Agente? Capisce, troppi ricordi..."

 

"Ma certo. Non si preoccupi, non ci impiegherò molto."

 

Superò l'uomo e salí le scale, e quando trovó la porta della stanza, dovette fare un respiro profondo prima di entrare. Andare all'interno della camera da letto di una vittima era sempre difficile; tutto sembrava bloccato nel tempo, come se la persone stesse per entrare e chiedere cosa ci stesse facendo lí un agente dell'FBI, a rovistare fra i suoi effetti personali... Ma loro non sarebbero mai ritornati, e le loro stanze sarebbero rimaste in quello stato fino a quando le famiglie non avessero sentito il bisogno di andare avanti.

 

Will inizió a dare un'occhiata ai suoi effetti personali, e tutto ciò che trovò furono oggetti normali, vestiti, qualche quaderno che aprí sperando che uno di essi fosse un diario di un qualche tipo, ma senza successo... E poi si diresse verso la cabina armadio adiacente, ed in quel momento Hannibal apparve accanto a lui.

 

"Sei già in Pennsylvania?" gli chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia, dando un'occhiata all'orologio sul suo polso, ma era quasi impossibile.

 

"No, siamo in viaggio. Credono che stia dormendo," disse Hannibal, sorridendo.

 

Will annuí e finalmente aprì la porta scorrevole ed iniziò ad osservare tutto. C'erano molti vestiti, alcuni di essi fuori posto, e si chiese se lei li avesse lasciato in quel modo, o se l'avesse fatto la polizia. E poi, in un angolo, vide un manichino con un metro da sarta, e ricordò di aver letto nel fascicolo che lei lavorava appunto come sarta. Ma in quel momento, notó la fantasia della stoffa su cui stava lavorando prima di morire, e la presa di coscienza lo colpì così forte che dovette fare un passo indietro.

 

"Will?" gli chiese Hannibal, toccando il suo gomito.

 

"Si sta facendo lui stesso un vestito con le donne..." disse, tremando lievemente.

 

Il motivo era esattamente come i tagli sulla schiena di una delle vittime, ma ora che lo notava, era _cosí_ ovvio.

 

" _É per questo_ che le tiene in vita..." sussurró Hannibal, ma Will stava già uscendo dalla cabina armadio ed estraendo il cellulare.

 

"Crawford," gli disse la voce di Jack quando rispose al telefono.

 

"Jack! So cosa sta facendo. Si sta facendo un abito con le donne, con la loro pelle."

 

"Cosa?" chiese, ma Will sapeva che non lo aveva detto perché non gli credeva, ma per l'orrore all'interno delle sue parole.

 

"Le mantiene in vita tre giorni facendole soffrire di fame per rendere più cadente la loro pelle."

 

"Oh Gesù..."

 

"Dev'essere un sarto, per questo ha una tale abilità."

 

"Bel lavoro, Will. Metterò tutti all'opera per scoprire qualcosa, ma senza il nome é ancora come cercare un ago in un pagliaio."

 

"Lo so. Sto per andare a parlare con l'amica della vittima, ti chiamo se scopro qualcos'altro."

 

Will riagganció e trovò Hannibal che lo stava osservando.

 

"Lo sapevi già?" gli chiese, riferendosi alla rivelazione che aveva appena avuto.

 

"Era una delle mie teorie."

 

Will annuí e si ricordò di cosa dovesse fare, e scese le scale superando gli ultimi gradini con un salto. Ringraziò l'uomo e gli disse che la sua visita era stata molto proficua, quindi si recò immediatamente alla tavola calda che gli aveva indicato l'uomo.

 

Quando la trovò, dovette controllarsi per non entrarci di corsa, ma mantenne comunque un passo spedito.

 

"Mi scusi, é lei Stacy Adams?" chiese alla prima cameriera che trovò al bancone, e lei scosse la testa chiamando il suo nome.

 

Un'altra donna, che immaginó avere più o meno la stessa età di Fredrica, gli si avvicinó.

 

"Il mio nome é Will Graham, sono un Agente Speciale dell'FBI," disse, mostrando le credenziali anche a lei.

 

"É qui per Fredrica, vero?"

 

"Sí. Ha cinque minuti? Dovrei farle alcune domande."

 

Lei annuí ed andò a parlare con la prima cameriera che aveva incontrato, probabilmente spiegandole perché si stesse prendendo una pausa dal lavoro. Hannibal apparve di nuovo, e Will si chiese dove fosse esattamente in quel momento, ma si concentró nuovamente sul caso quando la ragazza di nome Stacy ritornó, uscí da dietro il bancone e lo condusse verso un tavolo vuoto.

 

"So che probabilmente ha già parlato con la polizia, ma sarà questione solo di un paio di domande. Lei era amica di Fredrica, ma voi lavoravate anche insieme, giusto?"

 

"Già. Beh, lei era la sarta, io l'aiutavo solo a volte in negozio."

 

"Si ricorda per caso un uomo che lavorasse lí? Alto, di forte costituzione, forse biondo tinto, occhi blu...?"

 

Inizió a curvare le labbra verso il basso come per dirgli di no, ma poi sembrò ricordare qualcosa.

 

"Aspetti, sí, ora che ne parla, c'era un tizio come quello, ha lavorato lì per un po' di tempo, ma non aveva i capelli tinti. Era veramente alto, e piuttosto attraente, ma era _molto_ riservato; non ricordo di aver scambiato con lui più di due parole durante la sua permanenza lí. Ha lavorato a qualche ordinazione, specialmente a quelle della signora Lippman, quella povera anziana signora, riposi in pace. Un giorno ha semplicemente detto di stare traslocando, probabilmente in una grande città, lontano da-"

 

"Stacy," la interruppe Will, provando a non sembrare troppo impaziente cosicché lei non si spaventasse, "mi dica, si ricorda il suo nome?"

 

"Beh... Sí, era un nome comune, John... John qualcosa."

 

Will strinse le labbra e guardó con la coda dell'occhio Hannibal, che era seduto accanto a lui.

 

"Grant," disse la donna tutto d'un tratto, e Will si voltò verso si lei con il cuore che martellava nel petto. "É lui. John Grant."

 

"John Grant? Ne é assolutamente certa? É molto importante."

 

"Ho sempre avuto un'ottima memoria per i nomi," lei annuí, sorridendo fiera di sé.

 

Will si alzò dal tavolo nello stesso momento in cui lo fece Hannibal, e la ringraziò almeno quattro volte prima di uscire, con il numero di Jack già digitato.

 

"Jack! Ho un nome. Probabilmente é un altro di quello falsi, ma..." disse quando l'altro rispose.

 

"Dammelo, lo faró esaminare."

 

Will lo fece, e Jack gli disse di rimanere in linea per qualche minuto. Poi, ritornó al telefono.

 

"Okay, ci stanno già lavorando, se c'é qualcosa riguardo a quel nome, lo troveranno."

 

"Okay..." disse Will, e sospiró.

 

"Vai in un hotel e riposati, Will, te lo sei guadagnato."

 

"Sí, lo faró. Ma credo che mi metterò in viaggio verso la Pennsylvania e mi riposerò a metà strada. Faró il resto del tragitto domani," disse.

 

"Va bene, ma non sforzarti troppo. Stiamo arrivando alla struttura dove tratterremo Lecter fino a quando tutto questo sarà finito, credo che saremo lí fra meno di un'ora.”

 

Quando riagganció, gli sembró improvvisamente che il suo corpo pesasse una tonnellata. Will era quasi certo che fosse un nome falso, ma almeno aveva _qualcosa_. Almeno, ora sapeva cosa stesse facendo quell'uomo...

 

Will si voltó e vide che Hannibal era di nuovo scomparso, quindi decise di andare direttamente verso la macchina noleggiata e partire per la Pennsylvania. Visto che gli sarebbe servito più tempo per ritornare in aeroporto e prendere un volo, aveva deciso di viaggiare in auto. Sarebbe stato un viaggio di quattro ore, ma si era fatto tardi e lui era veramente stanco, quindi decise di fare ciò che gli aveva detto Jack; viaggiare per circa due ore e poi fermarsi al primo motel che avrebbe trovato. La mattina, avrebbe fatto il resto del viaggio e si sarebbe riunito ad Hannibal nella struttura in cui lo stavano portando.

 

Sulla strada, pensó che quella stessa mattina, era andato a trovare Hannibal a Baltimora, ed ora loro si trovavano in due stati diversi, separati di nuovo. Pensò anche che forse fra un paio di giorni avrebbero iniziato a pianificare l'evasione di Hannibal dalla prigione in cui stava per essere trasferito. Non aveva avuto molto tempo, ma aveva dato un'occhiata alla prigione nell'accordo del trasferimento, ed aveva una sicurezza peggiore di Baltimora, il che era promettente.

 

Quando Will inizió a notare che le sue palpebre si stavano abbassando, decise che era il momento di fare una pausa, quindi si fermò nel primo motel che trovó, che sembrava vecchio, orribile e sul punto di crollare. Pensó che sarebbe stato l'ultimo posto in cui sarebbe andato Hannibal se avesse potuto evitarlo, e quel fatto lo fece sorridere.

 

La stanza era esattamente come se l'era aspettata: mobili vecchi e ammuffiti, ma il lato positivo era che sembrava abbastanza pulita. Accese la TV cosicché avesse un suono di sottofondo, e poi andó dritto in bagno. Mentre era nella doccia, sentí un'improvvisa fitta di dolore alla sua spalla sinistra, e si spaventó un po'. Quando uscí, si guardó allo specchio, ma non vide niente. Indossò gli abiti che aveva comprato in una stazione di servizio durante il tragitto, visto che non aveva avuto tempo di preparare una valigia prima di partire.

 

"Quella maglietta é adorabile."

 

_Hannibal era seduto sul bordo del letto del motel in una posizione rigida. Le lenzuola non sembravano sporche, ma il posto era atroce, e lui era un po' restio a coricarsi lí sopra._

 

_Will spense le luci del bagno e poi guardó la sua maglietta, ed un sorriso triste compar_ _v_ _e sul suo viso; aveva il disegno di una pecora rosa sul petto._

 

_"Sí beh..._ _La scelta era fra questa_ _o quella di una band heavy metal, e_ _onestamente_ _non mi_ _sento_ _dell'umore adatto."_

 

_Will andó verso l'altro lato del letto_ _sfregandosi_ _la spalla sinistra, e crollò quasi sul letto, chiaramente senza avere le sue stesse riserve sulle lenzuola. Hannibal si mosse di poco, appoggiando la schiena sulla testiera per avvicinarsi a Will. Ma prima che potesse allungare la sua mano per toccarlo, qualcosa in TV catturó la loro attenzione, e Will arrivò persino a sedersi per poter guardare. Sullo schermo, la senatrice stava tenendo una conferenza stampa su sua figlia, e continuava a ripetere il suo nome ancora e ancora mentre le immagini si alternavano_ _tra_ _lei_ _e_ _fotografie della giovane ragazza rapita. Hannibal guardó Will, che stava fissando la TV con un'espressione preoccupata._

 

_"Per favore, so che lei può provare amore e compassione. Può mostrare al mondo intero che può essere tanto clemente quanto forte..." disse la donna in televisione, rivolgendosi a Buffalo Bill._

 

_"É furba. Ripetere il suo nome, mostrare le sue fotografie... La umanizza, la fa vedere più come una persona che come un oggetto, più difficile da uccidere... É stata una tua idea?"_

 

_Will lasció che la sua testa scivolasse sulla testiera, con gli occhi semichiusi. Hannibal sentí il bisogno di confortarlo attraverso il tocco, abbracciarlo e sentirlo addormentarsi fra le sue braccia..._

 

_"Sí, l'ho detto a Jack stamattina."_

 

_"Molto furbo," ripeté Hannibal. "Credi che Buffalo Bill possa provare compassione?"_

 

_"Credo che lui sia capace di qualcosa, ma non sono certo di cosa, esattamente. Sicuramente non fa loro del male prima di ucciderle... forse é questo il suo modo di mostrarsi compassionevole."_

 

_Guardó la TV per un momento, e poi sorrise._

 

_"Credi che_ io _possa provare compassione?"_

 

_"Qualsiasi persona risponderebbe di no," disse Will, mettendosi a guardarlo._

 

_"E tu cosa risponderesti?"_

 

_Will rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, e poi scrolló le spalle._

 

_"Direi che se hai un debole per i prodotti bovini, non é conveniente provare compassione nei confronti di una mucca."_

 

_"Allora la mia compassione per te é sconveniente, Will."_

 

_Le sue labbra si distesero, e poi distolse lo sguardo, come se avesse appena ricordato di non dover sorridere in una conversazione del genere. Prese il telecomando e spense la TV, e allora Hannibal percepí il suo sconforto._

 

_"Ho paura di ciò che accadrà domani..." gli disse prima che Hannibal potesse fargli domande._

 

_Will premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, sfregandoli, e quando lo guardò di nuovo, sembró ancora più stanco. Will lasciò cadere la testa sulla sua spalla ed Hannibal chiuse gli occhi, in parte perché era_ _dolorante,_ _ma anche perché stava finalmente percependo il contatto di cui aveva bisogno._

 

_"Non so se sarò in grado di perdonarmi se non lo catturiamo in tempo..._ _”_

 

_Hannibal allora capí che Will non stava parlando solo di se stesso, ma di_ loro _. Will aveva iniziato a perdonarlo per tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto, e lui non aveva avuto molta scelta a riguardo, ma Hannibal sapeva che Will a volte ci pensava ancora quando lo guardava. E se non avesse trovato Buffalo Bill in tempo, avrebbe probabilmente visto la ragazza ogni volta che avesse guardato Hannibal; un altro fantasma che sarebbe stato ancora più_ _diffici_ _le da scacciare._

 

_"Tu_ lo _prenderai, Will. Ci sei cosí vicino..."_

 

_Will sollevó la testa dalla sua spalla e lo guardó, ed il suo cuore perse un battito_ _da_ _quanto fosse incredibilmente bello e triste._

 

_"Hannibal..." sussurró Will, che gli era talmente vicino da sentire_ _il profumo di_ _dentrifricio nel suo respiro._

 

_"Sí?"_

 

_"Baciami."_

 

_Hannibal si voltò co_ _n il_ _corpo verso di lui, ed appoggió una mano sulla sua guancia, sentendo la_ _leggera barbett_ _a che copriva la mascella sotto il suo palmo. Accarezzò la sua pelle con le dita, percependo attraverso la connessione i battiti del cuore di Will accelerare sotto il suo tocco, e sorrise. Will allora afferró la sua uniforme, aprendo la bocca ed ansimando, e si piegò verso di lui. Hannibal pensó che_ lui _stesse per baciarlo, incapace di aspettare oltre, ma si fermó esattamente prima che le loro labbra si toccassero, e rimasero immobili con le loro fronti unite ed i nasi che si toccavano. E poi, Will si allontanò per poterlo guardare. I suoi occhi erano cambiati, la fame per il loro contatto aveva preso il posto della preoccupazione e della tristezza in cui era annegato un attimo prima._

 

_"Baciami..."_

 

_Ed Hannibal alla fine lo fece. Poggió le dita_ _su_ _lla nuca di Will e lo tirò a sé fino ad incontrare le sue labbra con le proprie, all'inizio un po' troppo_ _precipitosamente_ _. Le mani di Will percorsero la sua schiena attraverso il tessuto della sua uniforme, e quando Will morse il suo labbro inferiore fra un bacio e l'altro, Hannibal sentí se stesso gemere._

 

_Will allora_ _gli diede una spinta_ _con entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, ed Hannibal cadde_ _di_ _schiena sul materasso. Si trovarono improvvisamente sottosopra, con le loro teste ai piedi del letto ed i_ _piedi contro la testiera di un letto che per loro era troppo piccolo. Ma ad Hannibal la cosa non importò minimamente nel momento in cui sentí il corpo di Will sopra_ _a_ _l suo. Will appoggiò le mani sul letto, ai lati della testa di Hannibal per poter avere un supporto, ma quando Hannibal fece scivolare una_ _mano_ _sotto la sua maglietta, Will lasciò cadere il suo corpo addosso a quello di Hannibal, ansimando per il contatto improvviso. Hannibal lo avvolse fra le sue braccia e si voltò senza mai interrompere il bacio,_ _continuando poi __ad esplorare con le sue mani il corpo di Will, seguendo un percorso dall'elastico dei pantaloni fino al suo bacino, passando per i suoi fianchi e finendo dietro alla sua schiena, tirandolo più vicino al suo corpo mentre lasciava per un momento le sue labbra per nascondere la sua faccia_ _nell'incavo del_ _collo_ _di Will, baciando ogni millimetro di pelle che riuscisse a trovare._

 

_Sentí Will premere il suo corpo contro di lui, come se potessero fondersi in un'unica entità, come se potessero divenire più intrecciati di quanto già_ _non_ _fossero, ed Hannibal percepí l'erezione di Will contro la sua coscia... Ma sentí anche le paure ed i dubbi di Will, che di solito provava quando stavano oltrepassando i limiti sottaciuti. Hannibal allentó la presa su Will, e si appoggió sul gomito per poter incontrare il suo sguardo. Will aveva il fiatone e le sue labbra erano di un rosso acceso, ed Hannibal dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non baciarlo di nuovo._

 

_"_ _Mi dispiace._ _.." sussurró Will fra un respiro e l'altro, ben consapevole del perché si fosse fermato, ed Hannibal sorrise._

 

_"Non lo essere."_

 

_Will sorrise, ed allora Hannibal premette di nuovo la fronte contro la sua. Rimasero in quella posizione per un po' fino a che il loro respiro non si stabilizzó, con Hannibal che faceva_ _scorre_ _re le dita lungo i capelli dell'altro, e Will che disegnava piccoli cerchi_ _su_ _lla sua schiena con una_ _mano_ _. Poi, si mossero contemporaneamente, voltandosi ed andando sotto le coperte senza il bisogno di dire altro._

 

_Quella notte, Will abbracció Hannibal da dietro, e lo sentí addormentarsi contro la sua schiena, con la mano che lo stava avvolgendo che lentamente allentó la presa sulla sua uniforme mentre lui veniva trascinato nell'incoscienza. Ma ad Hannibal serví molto tempo per addormentarsi, perché tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era che voleva di più. Era perfettamente in grado di concedere a Will quanto tempo e spazio volesse per essere a proprio agio con la loro intimità, ma non poteva tollerare il pensiero che, se lui fosse evaso, Will_ _sa_ _rebbe potuto_ _rimane_ _re lí mentre lui se ne sarebbe volato in un altro paese, persino un altro continente. Voleva sentirlo accanto a sé ogni notte, voleva averlo con sé fisicamente... E non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado, anche se lo avesse voluto,_ _di_ _vivere una vita libero dalla prigione ma lontano da lui._


	16. Capitolo 16

Will si agitó nel letto, svegliandosi bruscamente e guardandosi attorno, confuso. Ma poi sentí la suoneria del suo cellulare, e si affrettó a rispondere alla chiamata trattenendo il respiro.

 

"Sí?"

 

"Will, sono io," gli disse Jack, e Will sentí il cuore martellare nel petto, sperando che gli riferisse le novità che voleva sentire.

 

"Hai qualcosa...?"

 

"No, non ancora, la squadra di Quantico ci sta ancora lavorando," disse, e Will fece un sospiro, un po' deluso. "Ti stavo chiamando semplicemente per sapere se ti sia messo in viaggio."

 

"Ehm... non ancora, ma partiró fra pochi minuti. Saró lí fra meno di due ore," disse Will, dando un'occhiata all'orologio sul suo polso. Era _molto_ presto.

 

"Perfetto, ti aspettiamo."

 

Will riagganciò ed andò in bagno per prepararsi, e dovette reprimere una risata nervosa quando vide la sua maglietta riflessa nello specchio e ricordò la notte passata. Dopo essersi messo i vestiti del giorno precedente ed essersi lavato, si concentró su Hannibal prima di uscire dalla stanza, ed il cambio di scenario lo destabilizzó un poco. Sapeva che si sarebbe ritrovato in un'ambientazione diversa, ma quella era la prima volta in cui _lui_ visitava Hannibal in un luogo che non fosse Baltimora.

 

La stanza in cui lo avevano sistemato era ampia e spoglia, eccetto per la gabbia nel mezzo, all'interno della quale Hannibal era disteso su un letto, con un libro fra le mani. Quando Will apparve accanto a lui, lo guardó e sorrise, e Will ricambiò, ma nessuno di loro disse niente, visto che c'erano due guardie a presidiare l'entrata.

 

Will si concentrò di nuovo sulla stanza del motel, poi raccolse le sue cose e si mise si nuovo in viaggio per ricongiungersi con Hannibal.

****

"Potrei vedere le sue credenziali per cortesia?"

 

Will estrasse il badge dalla giacca e lo tenne in mano di fronte alla guardia, che lo esaminò ed annuí.

 

"Agente Speciale Will Graham, sí. La stanno aspettando. Lasci qui ogni arma in suo possesso, per favore," gli disse la guardia, e Will estrasse la sua pistola dalla fondina e la mise insieme a molte altre. "L'Agente Crawford é nell'ultima stanza alla fine di questo corridoio," disse, indicando quello alla loro sinistra.

 

L'atrio era pieno di persone, quasi tutti poliziotti della Pennsylvania. Ma questi non si trovavano lí perché servissero così tanti uomini per gestire Hannibal; erano lí per bloccare le persone che volevano entrare. Will era riuscito a farsi spazio attraverso la folla di giornalisti, curiosi e persino cittadini preoccupati riguardo alla notizia che un serial killer cannibale fosse stato trasferito nel loro stato.

 

Attraversò finalmente il corridoio che gli aveva indicato il poliziotto, e mantenne lo sguardo verso il basso mentre passava vicino ad altre persone, fino a quando arrivò all'ultima porta. Era socchiusa, ma lui sollevò comunque la mano per bussare, quando sentí le voci parlare all'interno.

 

"...ancora. Adesso, Will deve essere concentrato sull'operazione, e questa é l'ultima cosa che ha il bisogno di sentire. In più, é stata una _tua_ idea, perché hai una tale fretta di dirglielo adesso?" disse la voce di Jack.

 

"Sí, lo so, ma voglio dire... Prima o poi verrà a sapere del falso accordo quando vedrà che riporteremo Lecter a Baltimora, quindi..."

 

Will spalancò la porta, e guardó le facce di chi si trovava all'interno. Chilton, che era stato l'ultimo a parlare, aprì gli occhi scioccato. Jack era seduto dietro l'unica scrivania nella stanza, che immaginó fosse una dell'Ospedale che avevano portato qui per facilitare il trasferimento...

 

"Will, non sapevo che fossi già arrivato. Ho chiesto espressamente di venire notificato non appena avessi messo piede qui..." disse Jack, guardando il telefono sulla scrivania e fingendo che tutto fosse nella norma.

 

"Falso accordo?" sibiló Will, sentendo la rabbia ribollire dentro di lui.

 

"Quindi _hai_ sentito," disse Jack, stringendo le labbra e sospirando attraverso il naso.

 

"Vogliate scusarmi," disse il terzo uomo, che si precipitò fuori dalla stanza.

 

Frederick Chilton sembrò volere scappare anche lui, ma Jack gli puntó un dito contro.

 

"Non tu! Will, entra e chiudi la porta, per favore."

 

Will lo fece, ma invece di chiuderla la sbatté, ed andò dritto verso la scrivania.

 

"Ma che diamine, Jack? Dimmi che non é vero..."

 

Will sentí la rabbia intensificarsi quando vide l'espressione sul volto di Jack, e comprese quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta, quindi non aspettò nemmeno che parlasse.

 

"Come hai _potuto_ farlo?"

 

"Ci serviva la collaborazione di Lecter, quindi gli abbiamo detto ciò che voleva sentirsi dire."

 

"Ma un accordo _falso_ , Jack?!?"

 

"Non possiamo trasferirlo nella prigione in Pennsylvania, tantomeno con così poco preavviso, dai..." disse, e il tono con cui lo fece, come se Will avesse dovuto già _saperlo_ , lo fece infuriare ancora di piú.

 

"Non posso crederci. E tu mi hai mentito!"

 

"Sí, e _mi_ dispiace per questo, ma era l'unico modo. Lui è molto perspicace, questo lo sai, e abbiamo pensato che forse Lecter lo avrebbe scoperto se te lo avessimo detto..."

 

Si voltò a guardare per la prima volta Chilton, che stava osservando tutto da un angolo in silenzio, e Will fece una smorfia di disgusto senza riuscire ad evitarlo.

 

"É stata una sua idea quella di non dirmi niente, vero?" gli disse, e poi si rivolse di nuovo a Jack, che guardó verso il basso. Quella era l'unica conferma di cui aveva bisogno, quindi fece un passo verso Chilton, stringendo i pugni. "Brutto stronzo."

 

"Hey, hey, dai!" disse Jack, alzandosi e sollevando le mani per calmarlo. Chilton si era spostato, nascondendosi di poco dietro la scrivania di Jack. "Forse é stata una sua idea, ma alla fine é stata una _mia_ decisione, okay? Dovevamo agire velocemente, quindi ho fatto questa scelta. Mi dispiace, ma i fatti stanno cosí."

 

Will fece un passo all'indietro, e si mise a ridere amaramente, scuotendo la testa.

 

"Non ho parole... Sono certo che vi stiate godendo immensamente questa situazione, non é così?" disse, guardando di nuovo Chilton.

 

In quel momento, ricordó quanto fosse stato calmo Chilton il giorno precedente quando avevano parlato del trasferimento di Hannibal, ed ora Will comprese perché la cosa non lo avesse minimamente disturbato. Chilton non rispose, rimase semplicemente lí, e Will comprese che fosse un po' intimorito da lui, forse a causa dello sguardo nei suoi occhi che in quel momento stava probabilmente riflettendo la rabbia che Will provava dentro di sé, o forse per il tono della sua voce. Ad ogni modo, Will gli sorrise, il che fece accigliare l'altro e lo fece arretrare, confuso.

 

"Will, mi dispiace che tu lo sia venuto a sapere in questo modo, alla fine te l'avremmo detto, ovviamente."

 

"Sí? Quando? Quando Buffalo Bill sarebbe stato imprigionato? Quando Lecter sarebbe ritornato a Baltimora? Quando, Jack?"

 

Jack non rispose, quindi Will si voltó. Si passó una mano sulla faccia e sospiró, e poi lo guardò di nuovo, dopo essersi ricomposto lievemente.

 

"Non c'é ancora nulla sull'informazione che ti ho dato?" gli chiese con un tono di voce più leggero, ma ancora cosí infuriato che si rese conto di stare ancora stringendo i pugni.

 

"Hanno trovato qualcosa collegato all'alias che ci hai dato, ma nulla di utile. Stanno ancora cercando."

 

"Bene. Vado a parlare con Lecter, a dirgli tutto quello che ho scoperto in Ohio, a vedere se sa dell'altro," mentí.

 

"Will..." lo chiamò Jack velocemente. "Credi che sia una buona idea in questo momento..."

 

Il suo labbro ebbe una contrazione, ma mantenne un'espressione impassibile.

 

"Credo sia una fantastica idea," disse, lasciando che la rabbia che ancora provava permeasse la sua voce.

 

Guardó di traverso Chilton un'ultima volta, e poi uscí infuriato. Stavano trattenendo Hannibal all'ultimo piano, quindi prese l'ascensore, evitando il contatto visivo con chiunque gli passasse accanto per evitare di dover parlare con qualcuno. Quando arrivò, dovette mostrare ancora una volta le sue credenziali alle guardia fuori dalla stanza di Hannibal.

 

"Ci sono telecamere all'interno?" chiese mentre una delle guardie lo stava perquisendo per verificare che non avesse armi con sé.

 

"No, Agente Graham," disse l'altra guardia.

 

La guardia finí di perquisirlo e gli restituì la giacca ed i documenti sul caso che aveva con sé.

 

"Bene. Ho bisogno di parlare al prigioniero da solo, quindi voi potete rimanere fuori," disse loro Will, ed i due si scambiarono un'occhiata confusa, probabilmente chiedendosi se avessero il permesso di lasciare qualcuno all'interno da solo. "Parlate a Jack Crawford se volete."

 

Non attese una loro risposta, quindi si limitò ad entrare nella stanza e chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Quando guardó Hannibal, lui era già un piedi in mezzo alla gabbia, che non poteva venire definita con un termine migliore. Will controllò nuovamente che le porte fossero chiuse, e poi si guardó intorno alla ricerca di qualche telecamera, ma non ne vide.

 

"Non ci sono telecamere," disse Hannibal, e la sua voce echeggiò nella stanza spaziosa. "Il Dr. Chilton ne avrebbe volentieri installata una, ma persino lui ha dei limiti."

 

Will finalmente percorse lo spazio che li separava, ed andò dritto verso di lui. La gabbia era circondata da un nastro giallo sul pavimento, e Will immaginó fosse un modo per far sapere alle guardie quanto potessero avvicinarsi senza essere in pericolo. Ma quando fu di fronte ad Hannibal non gli importò per niente del nastro, e si fermó con un piede all'interno della zona 'pericolosa'. Nell'attimo in cui guardó Hannibal, il suo cuore inizió a martellare nel petto.

 

"C'é qualcosa che ti turba," disse immediatamente Hannibal, facendo un passo verso di lui.

 

Will abbassó lo sguardo, con troppi pensieri in mente.

 

"Will," disse Hannibal, e lui finalmente sollevó lo sguardo. Era proprio dietro le sbarre, ed il suo respiro si fece irregolare quando lo sentì cosi vicino.

 

"L'accordo é falso."

 

Lo disse semplicemente, perché non la si poteva mettere in un altro modo. Hannibal rimase immobile, con un lieve accenno di sorpresa a tradire i suoi lineamenti normalmente calmi.

 

"Io... non lo sapevo," aggiunse, frettolosamente.

 

"Lo so," disse Hannibal senza esitazioni, e Will deglutí, lottando contro i sentimenti che si stavano affollando dentro di lui. Il fatto che Hannibal si fidasse di lui e non avesse dubitato nemmeno per un momento lo addolorava ancora di più.

 

"L'ho _appena_ scoperto, sono... Mentirmi é stata un'idea di quel bastardo di Chilton, e Jack lo ha permesso..."

 

Will si passò una mano lungo la mascella, e provó a pensare razionalmente, ma c'erano cosi tante cose da considerare... Il fatto che l'accordo fosse falso implicava troppe cose, ma quella più importante era che Hannibal non avrebbe potuto essere per nulla in grado di evadere... Will fece un altro passo verso la gabbia ed afferró una delle sbarre con la sua mano libera.

 

"Non so quando ti riporteranno a Baltimora, ma immagino che avverrà quando avremo catturato Bill..." disse, e poi lo guardò di nuovo. Hannibal si era già ricomposto, ma Will riusciva ancora a percepire la sua preoccupazione attraverso la loro connessione. "Penserò a qualcosa, Hannibal. Io... Forse potrei-"

 

"Will," lo interruppe, e si sporse in avanti appoggiando la sua mano sopra a quella di Will, avvolgendola attorno alla sbarra di ferro. "Non ti preoccupare, va tutto bene."

 

"Ma-"

 

"Troveremo un modo... Okay?" disse Hannibal, e la sua compostezza lo rassicurò un po'.

 

Will annuí, ma il nodo nella sua gola non si sciolse. E poi, pensó a qualcosa. Allontanò la sua mano da quella di Hannibal e si mise a frugare fra i documenti, e nella giacca, e finalmente trovò ciò che stava cercando: la sua penna. La prese in mano, esitando per un secondo, ma poi la passó a lui attraverso le sbarre. Hannibal la prese e la nascose velocemente nella sua tasca. Dargliela significava consegnargli una potenziale arma, quindi Will avrebbe potuto essere potenzialmente colpevole della morte di alcune persone; persone che stavano solo svolgendo il proprio lavoro... Ma non avevano il tempo di pianificare un'evasione come si deve, quindi era disposto a prendersi il rischio di essere responsabile per qualche vittima.

 

"Non si sa mai..." disse.

 

In quel momento notó per la prima volta che Hannibal stava indossando solo la parte bassa della sua uniforme; la parte superiore era arrotolata sulla sua vita. Aveva una maglietta bianca, e Will si accigliò... Ma poi ricordò il dolore alla spalla che gli aveva dato dei fastidi, e notó che Hannibal non aveva mosso il suo braccio sinistro da quando lui era entrato nella stanza, quindi provó a guardare la sua schiena attraverso le sbarre, ma l'angolazione non glielo permise.

 

"Cosa ti é successo...?" disse Will, ed Hannibal sorrise.

 

"Solo un piccolo incidente..." disse Hannibal, ma Will inclinò lievemente la testa e si mise a fissarlo, serio. Se il dolore gli aveva dato problemi attraverso la connessione senza che si visitassero, non era una cosa da nulla, quindi continuò a guardarlo fino a che l'altro finalmente parlò di nuovo. "Mi sono slogato la spalla, non è niente."

 

"Come?" chiese.

 

"Nel viaggio. La camicia di forza era un po' troppo stretta, il furgoncino ha preso una buca ed io ho colpito la parete in una strana posizione. Ma non é-"

 

"Non dire che non é niente," disse Will, velocemente, e sentí la rabbia risalire nuovamente nel suo stomaco. "Quel bastardo di Chilton..."

 

Will era certo che fosse colpa sua. Probabilmente aveva detto agli infermieri di stringere la camicia di forza più del necessario. Hannibal gli sorrise di nuovo, probabilmente percependo la sua rabbia, e stava per dire qualcos'altro quando le porte si aprirono con un botto fragoroso e Will saltò all'indietro, allontanandosi da Hannibal e dalla gabbia.

 

"Agente Graham! Jack Crawford vuole vederla immediatamente! Lo hanno in pugno, sanno chi é Buffalo Bill!" gridò una guardia dalla porta.

 

La stanza gli sembrò improvvisamente troppo piccola, troppo calda, e lanciò un'occhiata ad Hannibal per un secondo. Lui annuí, e quindi Will si precipitò verso l'uscita. Corse verso le scale invece di aspettare l'ascensore, e fu al piano terra in meno di un minuto.

 

"Jack?" disse entrando nella stessa stanza di prima, senza fiato.

 

"Will, lo abbiamo trovato."

 

Sentí Hannibal apparire vicino a lui, ma lui era troppo concentrato su Jack per guardarlo. Inizió ad avviarsi lungo il corridoio mentre parlavano, e Will camminò al suo fianco.

 

"Il suo vero nome é Jame Gumb, ha 36 anni e combacia con la tua descrizione."

 

"Come avete...?" inizió a chiedere, ma dovette fare una pausa per riprendere fiato.

 

"L'alias che ci hai dato," disse Jack, intuendo la sua domanda. "Due anni fa lo hanno fermato a LAX, aveva una scatola piena di bruchi, penso tu possa immaginare di che specie," disse, e Will si limitò ad annuire. "C'era una fotografia e l'abbiamo confrontata con tutti i database. Lo hanno trovato tra i pregiudicati con il suo vero nome. E non sai ancora la parte migliore..."

 

Jack si fermó e Will si rese conto che si trovavano nell'atrio, ed i poliziotti stavano correndo da una parte all'altra, ricevendo ed urlando ordini. Un giovane agente si avvicinó e consegnò loro le armi, che Will prese e mise nella fondina.

 

"Cosa?" chiese, impaziente di sapere cosa Jack stesse per dire.

 

"Il suo ultimo indirizzo conosciuto é qui, in Pennsylvania, a circa due ore da qui."

 

Jack mise una mano sulla sua spalla e la strinse, un classico sguardo di 'ce l'abbiamo fatta, é quasi finita', e Will annuí, ma gli sembró che corpo e mente stessero muovendosi a due velocità differenti.

 

"Signore, le auto sono pronte!" qualcuno disse a Jack.

 

Lui iniziò a gridare ordini, stabilendo i percorsi delle auto, dicendo ad un altro agente di avvertire le autorità locali di stare all'erta e di iniziare a chiudere le strade che portavano all'indirizzo del serial killer…

 

Will si era aspettato di provare felicità quando avessero capito chi e dove fosse Buffalo Bill, persino soddisfazione... ma tutto ciò che aveva provato stando lí, a guardare Hannibal, era un totale distacco dall'intera situazione.

****

_Hannibal rimase con Will nella macchina noleggiata quando si lanciarono alla ricerca di Buffalo Bill, ma non erano passati nemmeno pochi minuti quando la porta della stanza in cui si trovava si aprì e lui dovette ritornare alla realtà. Frederick Chilton entrò a passo spedito e si diresse verso di lui, accompagnato da due guardie, e capì guardando solo il suo sorriso che stava per fare qualcosa che non avrebbe gradito._

 

_"Credo tu sappia già la grande notizia! Hanno trovato Buffalo Bill, e strano per arrestarlo."_

 

_"Sono decisamente felice per Will Graham. Ne ha veramente bisogno per calmare i suoi demoni interiori."_

 

_Chilton scosse la testa, senza però perdere il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra._

 

_"Non so cosa volessi fare con lui, o cosa_ pensassi _di stare facendo, ma temo di doverti dire che il tuo tempo é scaduto!" disse, alzando le mani._

 

_E allora Hannibal capi perché fosse così allegro. Stava per rivelargli la falsità dell’accordo, incapace di trattenersi per il fatto di essere proprio lui a dovergli annunciare la notizia... Ma ovviamente, Chilton non poteva essere a conoscenza che lui la sapesse già._

 

_"Sai, ho una cattiva notizia per te. L'accordo della senatrice...? Era falso."_

 

_Abbassó lo sguardo per un secondo, fingendo di essere sorpreso, ma Hannibal mantenne il piccolo sorriso sul viso._

 

_"É un peccato. Ci tenevo molto a quella finestra."_

 

_Chilton socchiuse gli occhi, probabilmente chiedendosi perché non fosse più colpito o arrabbiato. Ma lui rimase al centro della gabbia, a guardarlo._

 

_"Beh, non avrai la tua finestra. Mi scuso per l'inganno, ma sono certo che tu fra tutti quanti capirai che mentire a volte é necessario..." disse, stringendo le labbra in un sarcastico gesto di comprensione. "Ma sai cosa? Non ti farò aspettare oltre; abbiamo deciso di partire subito. Quindi... ti direi di fare i bagagli, ma... già..."_

 

_Chilton si voltò per lasciare la stanza, ma Hannibal fece un passo in avanti._

 

_"Dottore," lo chiamò, e l'altro lo guardó di nuovo. "Se mi é concesso, potrei fare appello alla sua generosità e chiederle un piccolo favore?"_

 

_Frederick Chilton si acciglió ma non disse altro, quindi Hannibal fece un altro passo verso le sbarre di ferro._

 

_"Come sa, mi sono slogato la spalla ieri durante il viaggio. Mi darebbe il permesso di viaggiare senza la camicia di forza? É un viaggio abbastanza lungo e mi farebbe alquanto male."_

 

_Hannibal toccò lievemente la spalla sinistra, come per enfatizzare che fosse dolorante. Capí dal suo sguardo che Chilton avrebbe negato il permesso immediatamente, ma questi guardò di fianco a sè le due guardie che erano insieme a lui, ed Hannibal seppe di aver vinto la battaglia._

 

_"Ehm... Okay, va bene. Viaggerai senza."_

 

_"Grazie mille per la sua gentilezza, Dr.Chilton," disse, provando a far sì che il sarcasmo non trasparisse dalla sua voce._

 

_"Consideralo un grande favore che ti ricorderò in futuro..." disse, e poi diede un'occhiata al suo orologio e si voltò verso le guardie. "Okay ragazzi, su, mettiamoci al lavoro, voglio essere in strada fra mezz'ora!"_

 

_Le guardie che avevano viaggiato con lui da Baltimora iniziarono ad entrare nella stanza e preparare tutto. E lui fece in modo di comportarsi in modo impeccabile._

****

Will continuò a percepire ed ascoltare ciò che proveniva dal lato di Hannibal. Improvvisamente si sentì anche più nervoso di prima, e provó a chiudere di poco la connessione per essere in grado di concentrarsi sulla strada, ma le cose continuavano a filtrare: il grido di una guardia, lo sferraglio di un qualche oggetto, il mormorio di parecchie voci molto lontane da lui... Alla fine si concentró per un secondo su Hannibal e lo vide seduto sul pavimento, ammanettato alle sbarre di ferro mentre un paio di guardie entravano ed uscivano dalla prigione quadrata.

 

"Ma che...?" inizió a dire, ma poi dovette focalizzarsi nuovamente sulla strada.

 

Will si concentró ancora su Hannibal, ma quella volta fece sì che lui apparisse sul sedile del passeggero, e lo fece, senza le manette.

 

"Cosa sta succedendo lì?!"

 

"Il Dr.Chilton non vedeva l'ora di annunciarmi la novità. Ed a quanto pare é _impaziente_ di partire. Probabilmente non é un grande fan della Pennsylvania."

 

Will ignorò la sua battuta e scosse la testa.

 

"Cosa...? Non poteva aspettare un attimo?" urlò, senza aspettarsi una risposta da Hannibal. "Credo nemmeno che Jack sappia che ti sta _già_ trasferendo."

 

"Non lo credo nemmeno io, no. Ma credo che il Dr.Chilton non vedesse l'ora di recuperare il controllo che aveva su di me, e con te e zio Jack occupati, questa era l'opportunità perfetta."

 

Will si passò una mano sulla faccia, facendo attenzione a non staccare gli occhi dalla macchina della polizia di fronte a lui.

 

"Cavolo, non adesso..." disse in un sussurro.

 

"Will," disse Hannibal, e si sporse verso di lui oltre la leva del cambio. "Concentrati sul tuo lavoro, non ti preoccupare per me. Improvviseró."

 

Will lo guardó per un secondo, e si accigliò.

 

"Stai per...?"

 

"Sì. Forse potremmo ritrovarci da qualche parte una volta che avrai catturato Buffalo Bill? Così... potremo vederci almeno una volta?" gli chiese, e Will percepì la lieve fitta di angoscia che provava Hannibal ricordando il suo rifiuto ad andare insieme a lui.

 

Provó ad annuire, ma non riuscì ad essere molto convincente visto quanto fosse nervoso. Hannibal gli sorrise un'ultima volta, e poi appoggió la mano sopra quella di Will per un secondo prima di scomparire. Will sentí un brivido correre lungo la schiena, non solo per la sua repentina assenza, ma perché non pensava che un piano improvvisato avrebbe avuto successo. Stava per essere trasferito e tutto ciò che aveva contro un furgone e probabilmente una o due auto della polizia piene di persone, era la penna che gli aveva dato. Will sapeva che Hannibal era molto abile e capace di cose incredibili; aveva evitato di venire catturato per quasi tutta la vita, e lui aveva letto le storie su di lui... Ma quella situazione non lo confortava per niente.

 

Passó la successiva mezz'ora a provare a concentrarsi sul suo compito. Erano in procinto di arrestare Buffalo Bill, quello era ciò che doveva fare... ma non riusciva a togliere Hannibal dalla sua mente. Provó a concentrarsi su di lui un paio di volte solo per vedere come stesse procedendo, ma l'altro probabilmente lo aveva bloccato, perché non fu in grado di raggiungerlo, nemmeno una volta. Si chiese se fosse già sul furgone, di ritorno a Baltimora. E si chiese anche se avrebbe tentato di fuggire subito o se avrebbe aspettato che fossero quasi arrivati...

 

Provó a combattere il pensiero che aveva provato ad insinuarsi nella sua mente, provó a dirsi che non poteva farlo... ma poi ricordò il 'falso accordo', e pensó a come Jack lo avesse usato ogniqualvolta ne avesse avuto bisogno, e come Chilton fosse stato in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa per un articolo che avrebbe potuto renderlo di nuovo famoso...

 

Will afferró il volante con troppa forza, stringendo la mascella... e poi prese una decisione. Sterzò bruscamente, facendo frenare le auto della polizia dietro di lui per evitare un incidente. E poi, imboccò la strada in direzione opposta ed iniziò ad allontanarsi dalla colonna di auto della polizia.

 

Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di metabolizzare ciò che aveva appena compiuto quando il suo cellulare inizió a squillare. Le auto probabilmente potevano comunicare via radio, ma lui guidava un'auto noleggiata. Rispose senza guardare lo schermo, intuendo già chi lo stesse chiamando.

 

"Will! Cosa ti è successo?" urlò Jack dall'altro capo della linea.

 

"Niente, sto bene.”

 

"Allora perché hai fatto un'inversione?!?"

 

"Io... Scusa, Jack, devo fare una cosa. Ma andate a prendere Buffalo Bill anche per me, okay?" disse.

 

"Cosa stai-?"

 

Riagganciò il telefono prima che potesse continuare a parlare, e poi telefonò velocemente all'edificio in cui avevano trattenuto Hannibal, e chiese sue notizie dopo essersi identificato. Un poliziotto lo informò del fatto che lo stessero trasferendo di nuovo e che fossero già partiti, quindi gli chiese quale fosse il tragitto che avrebbe percorso il furgone. Fortunatamente, l'uomo non gli chiese per quale ragione un Agente Speciale dell'FBI che avrebbe dovuto essere in viaggio per arrestare Buffalo Bill volesse sapere il percorso del trasferimento di Hannibal Lecter. Una volta che l'uomo glielo ebbe spiegato, riagganciò il telefono e premette sull'acceleratore. Aveva quasi due ore di viaggio davanti a sè prima di poter raggiungere il furgone di Hannibal.

****

_Hannibal guardò oltre la gabbia che lo circondava verso la guardia di fronte a lui, che sbadiglió. Sorrise dietro la sua maschera, perché era la quarta volta che la guardia lo faceva negli ultimi dieci minuti, e probabilmente il suono della pioggia che colpiva il tettuccio del furgoncino non lo aiutava a rimanere vigile. Nel furgone, c'erano altre due guardie a parte il suo amico sonnacchioso; erano rimasti tesi ed all'erta nella prima mezz'ora di viaggio, ma in seguito, avevano iniziato a rilassarsi, venendo a volte distratti dal guardare qualcosa sul tettuccio, ed una di loro aveva persino iniziato a controllare il cellulare ogni cinque minuti. Mosse di poco le mani, facendo attenzione a non far tintinnare le manette per non attirare la loro attenzione. Estrasse la parte metallica della penna che gli aveva dato Will da un piccolo foro nella sua manica che aveva fatto proprio per quello scopo, e poi iniziò a forzare la serratura il più lentamente e silenziosamente possibile. Quando sentí scattare la serratura, voltò i polsi cosicché le manette non si aprissero e cadessero._

 

_Si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle gambe ed ignorando l'intensa fitta di dolore che si espandeva dalla sua spalla ferita. La guardia alla sua sinistra lo guardó per un momento, ma distolse velocemente lo sguardo. Hannibal aspettò qualche minuto, e poi controllò che fossero ancora distratti. Una volta assicuratosi che non gli stessero prestando attenzione, lavorò alla serratura della gabbia. Quella fu ancora più facile da forzare rispetto alle manette, perché non era una gabbia molto rinforzata. Si interruppe una volta quando la guardia alla sua sinistra ebbe un attacco di tosse, il che fece svegliare di poco quella di fronte a lui, e dovette aspettare per qualche minuto. Dopodiché, riuscì ad aprirla._

 

_L'ultima cosa che rimaneva erano le manette alle sue caviglie, ma quelle sarebbero state difficili da aprire senza farsi notare. Quindi, visto che le uniche manette legate ad un anello sul pianale del furgone erano quelle legate ai suoi polsi, decise che avrebbe dovuto procedere senza togliere le cavigliere. Guardó per un'ultima volta le guardie, e poi si raddrizzò._

 

_"Mi scusi," disse, e la guardia di fronte a lui sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, combattendo la sua sonnolenza. "Sono molto spiacente, ma non mi sento molto bene, dovrei usare il bagno."_

 

_"Cosa?" disse la guardia, e guardó l'orologio sul suo polso e poi i suoi colleghi, che avevano iniziato a prestare attenzione alla conversazione. "Non é passata nemmeno un'ora, tienila."_

 

_"Non credo di avere scelta a riguardo. Potreste cortesemente chiedere al Dr.Chilton?"_

 

_La guardia si accigliò e fece un piccolo verso lamentoso, ma poi si voltò verso la guardia alla destra di Hannibal e scivolò lungo la panca che correva lungo l'interno del furgone, abbandonando la sua posizione di fronte a lui._

 

_"Okay, passami quella cavolo di radio."_

 

_Hannibal si assicurò ancora una volta di bloccare Will dalla sua mente. Non poteva avere distrazioni, e non voleva che Will vedesse o sentisse ciò che stava per fare, quindi dovette costruire un muro all'interno della sua mente. Poi, guardó la guardia alla sua sinistra, quella che era sola e piú vicina al portellone del furgoncino, e si assicurò che non lo stesse guardando... E finalmente si mosse._

 

_Prese la penna dall'altra sua manica, fece cadere le manette con attenzione sul pavimento ed aprì la gabbia. Hannibal lo fece velocemente ma nel totale silenzio, quindi nel momento in cui balzò addosso alla guardia, l'uomo ebbe solo il tempo di spalancare gli occhi per lo shock prima di venire pugnalato nella carotide con un rapido movimento. Hannibal si mise velocemente dietro la guardia che stava soffocando nel suo stesso sangue._

 

_"Hey, dovrei parlare con- MA CHE DIAVOLO, JOHNSON!" urlò la guardia assonnata, facendo cadere la radio e prendendo la sua pistola, ma era già troppo tardi._

 

_Hannibal prese la pistola della prima guardia e gli sparò in testa, e quest'ultimo cadde senza vita sul pianale del furgone. Puntò l'arma contro la seconda guardia, ma le urla e gli spari avevano probabilmente impaurito il guidatore, perché il furgone curvó bruscamente a destra proprio quando Hannibal stava per sparare alla seconda guardia. Invece di colpirla, la pallottola si conficcò nel sedile del guidatore. Il furgone sterzò violentemente, ed improvvisamente si ribaltò, e tutto si mise sottosopra._

****

Quando Will vide il furgone rovesciato in mezzo alla strada, il suo cuore perse un battito e lui sentí un brivido. Si fermó dietro all'auto della polizia che si trovava lí ed uscí, per esaminare la scena. Non appena lo fece, si inzuppò a causa della pioggia scrosciante.

 

La volante della polizia aveva entrambe le portiere aperte ma all'interno non c'era nessuno. C'erano tracce di pneumatico sul manto stradale che suggerivano che il furgone avesse frenato bruscamente, il che probabilmente aveva causato il ribaltamento; alla fine metà veicolo risultava sulla strada, e l'altra metà fuori. Era appoggiato su un fianco, con i fanali accesi, e del fumo che usciva dalla parte anteriore, probabilmente dal motore... E Will vide un corpo vicino al portellone posteriore. Si avvicinó e si accovacciò vicino al poliziotto. Lo voltó e cercò il suo battito, anche se aveva già capito che fosse morto; era stato pugnalato nel collo, e c'era una pozza di sangue sull'asfalto che nemmeno la pioggia era stata in grado di pulire.

 

Will non aveva notato quanto fosse nervoso fino a quando si rialzò e sentí i muscoli della schiena rigidi come dei cavi. Ma ignorò la sensazione, e poi estrasse la pistola per precauzione. Giró attorno al furgone e vide un corpo sul sedile del guidatore, ucciso da quello che sembrava uno proiettile dietro alla testa, e c'era un altro corpo al di fuori del veicolo, vicino al sedile del passeggero, anche se quest'ultimo non aveva sangue addosso. Si guardó attorno e non vide nessuno.

 

"Hannibal?" lo chiamò, stringendo gli occhi per provare a vedere attraverso la pioggia fitta.

 

In quel momento, sentí un rumore provenire dall'interno del mezzo, ed i suoi battiti accelerarono di nuovo. Desideró che fosse Hannibal, e poi si diresse verso il portellone e provó ad aprirlo. Una delle porte si aprì facilmente, visto che dovette solo girare la maniglia e poi la gravità fece il resto del lavoro e la fece spalancare verso il terreno che quasi venne colpito. Nonostante ció, quello che fece sobbalzare Will non fu la porta, ma quello che trovò all'interno: un altro poliziotto che gli stava puntando contro una pistola.

 

"Wow, hey, calma!" disse, alzando la mano con la pistola cosicché sapesse che non gli avrebbe sparato.

 

"Chi- Cosa-?"

 

L'uomo era sul fondo del furgone, seduto in un angolo e tremante, anche se non perché inzuppato dalla pioggia; era terrorizzato, così Will sollevó il palmo della mano libera per calmarlo. Vide anche che all'interno c'erano altri tre cadaveri, probabilmente le guardie che scortavano Hannibal, ma si concentrò sul giovane agente.

 

"Calmati, sono dell'FBI. Sto per mettere una mano nella tasca della mia giacca e mostrarti il mio distintivo, okay?" disse, e l'uomo annuí, continuando comunque a puntargli l'arma contro.

 

Will estrasse le sue credenziali dalla giacca, e lentamente gliele mostrò. L'uomo, che sembrava _molto_ giovane, si sporse lievemente in avanti per leggerle, e poi sospirò e finalmente abbassó l'arma.

 

"Oh, grazie a Dio, ero certo di morire... É fuori? É ancora qui?" chiese, spalancando di nuovo gli occhi.

 

Will si guardò intorno, sapendo a chi si stesse riferendo, nonostante non avesse visto Hannibal da nessuna parte. Ma la rezione dell'uomo gli disse almeno che Hannibal non era fra i deceduti, e quello gli permise di respirare più liberamente, anche se dentro di lui _sapeva_ già che non fosse morto; se lo fosse stato, Will era certo che lo sarebbe venuto a sapere attraverso la connessione.

 

"Non c'è nessun altro qui."

 

L'uomo annuí di nuovo, e raggiunse a carponi la porta, evitando i cadaveri delle altre guardie. Quando uscì, inizió a tremare ancora di più a causa della pioggia, probabilmente ancora in shock.

 

"Hey, mi puoi raccontare cos'è successo?" gli chiese, attirando la sua attenzione, visto che si stava ancora guardando attorno con uno sguardo terrorizzato.

 

"Ehm... sí. Io- io ero nella volante insieme al mio partner, stavamo scortando il furgoncino con Hannibal Lecter..."

 

Smise di parlare e poi il suo sguardo si diresse verso il corpo che era a pochi passi da lí. Will si spostò di poco, abbastanza per bloccare la vista del corpo che immaginava fosse del suo partner, e poi l'altro sbatté le palpebre e si concentrò nuovamente su ciò che stava dicendo.

 

"Noi, ehm... Non so esattamente cosa sia successo, ma eravamo in viaggio ed il furgoncino ha sterzato di colpo, e prima che potessimo fare qualcosa si é ribaltato. Siamo usciti per vedere cosa fosse successo, ed anche l'auto in cui si trovava il Dr.Chilton si è fermata un po' più avanti del furgone. Quando il mio partner ha aperto il portellone... Lecter gli é saltato addosso. Le assicuro, non ho mai visto nessuno muoversi più velocemente, cosí..."

 

L'uomo fece un'altra pausa, e si mise a fissare il vuoto, probabilmente ricordando il momento.

 

"Lui non é umano, lui é il demonio..."

 

"Poi cos'è successo?"

 

"Io... Io gli ho sparato, ma lui é scomparso dietro al furgone... Ho provato a cercarlo, ma non riuscivo a vederlo da nessuna parte, e poi la macchina di Chilton si é allontanata..." disse, e Will immaginó la situazione e non lo sorprese molto sapere che l'uomo avesse detto al guidatore di allontanarsi non appena le cose si erano messe male. "Mi sono barricato all'interno per poter sapere se fosse ritornato a prendermi... Le ho quasi sparato quando ha aperto la porta, Dio..."

 

Will si voltò quando l'altro smise di parlare, e chiuse gli occhi per provare a concentrarsi su Hannibal per sapere dove fosse, anche se aveva continuato a bloccarlo dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti... ma poi la voce dell'agente lo distrasse.

 

"No... Oh mio Dio, eccolo lí!"

 

Will si voltò di nuovo, e non c'erano dubbi, era proprio lui. Uscí da dietro gli alberi che fiancheggiavano la strada, e con il fumo che proveniva dalla parte anteriore del furgoncino e la pioggia, sembrava un'apparizione... una bestia.

 

Ma Will non ebbe il tempo di compiacersi molto della sua comparsa, perché il poliziotto sollevó l'arma e la puntó contro di lui. Will fece un movimento rapido, e colpì la testa dell'uomo con il calcio della sua pistola. Il ragazzo cadde a terra privo di coscienza, e Will lo guardó per un paio di secondi, respirando attraverso la bocca... Poi sollevò gli occhi per guardare di nuovo _lui_.

 

Hannibal iniziò ad avvicinarsi zoppicando lievemente dalla gamba sinistra, e Will rimise la pistola nella fondina e finalmente andò da lui. Non poteva credere che fosse lí, di fronte a lui, dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato. Perché nonostante si fossero già visti di persona in precedenza, era stato attraverso un vetro, attraverso delle sbarre di ferro... Ma ora erano all'aperto, con nulla a separarli eccetto la distanza che stavano erodendo ad ogni passo...

 

E finalmente, si trovarono uno di fronte all'altro. Lo guardó, sentendo l'improvviso bisogno di piangere di sollievo, di gioia, di tutto ciò che non aveva voluto accettare.

 

Si prese un paio di secondi per osservarlo, e vide che, a parte la zoppia, aveva qualche altra ferita ed era ricoperto di sangue, ma i danni non sembravano molto gravi. Indossava ancora la maschera, ma si era rotta, probabilmente nell'incidente, e la parte destra si era staccata, lasciando esposta quella parte del suo volto. Quel fatto aveva provocato alcune ferite sulla sua faccia, qualche graffio sulla guancia ed un taglio più profondo sul suo zigomo, ma nessuna sembrava troppo seria, quindi Will finalmente si focalizzò su di lui, e sorrise.

 

"Sei qui..." disse Hannibal, e la sua voce suonó roca. Will vide lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, lo sguardo che apparteneva ad un predatore, ma che in quel momento stava cambiando, anmorbidendosi mentre Hannibal lo guardava.

 

"Già, lo sono."

 

Vide Hannibal curvare la labbra in un sorriso stanco, vedendo solo il lato del viso che era esposto dalla maschera rotta. Hannibal piegò di poco la sua testa perché potesse raggiungerla facilmente, e rimase immobile mentre Will la slegava. Una volta fatto, la tolse lentamente, con Hannibal che faceva delle piccole smorfie per il dolore, e la lasciò cadere a terra.

 

Hannibal quindi sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la pioggia scivolasse sul suo volto, ora libero dalla maschera... Libero da tutto. Quando guardò di nuovo Will, i suoi occhi erano lucidi, e si chiese quali delle gocce che scorrevano sulle guance di Hannibal fossero imputabili alla pioggia e quali fossero lacrime. Will sollevò le mani e prese fra di esse il suo viso, asciugando delicatamente con i pollici l’acqua, le lacrime ed il sangue che erano rimasti sulle sue guance, facendo attenzione a non toccare le sue ferite, e percepí le intense emozioni di Hannibal attraverso la loro connessione... E poi Will si avvicinò a lui, afferrando la stoffa fradicia della sua uniforme e nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del suo collo. Hannibal lo strinse fra le braccia, ed appoggió la testa contro la fronte di Will, e rimasero in quella posizione per quella che sembrò un'eternità, e nel contempo un attimo troppo breve, lasciando che la pioggia cadesse su di loro, sommergendoli mentre entrambi i loro cuori battevano all'unisono, finalmente insieme.

 

Hannibal non gli chiese perché fosse lí, poiché entrambi ne sapevano la ragione. Il fatto che Will fosse lí significava che aveva presso una decisione, una consapevole ed una inconsapevole; la decisione di andare da lui, invece di seguire il cammino più retto. Aveva compiuto la scelta quando aveva cambiato strada, ma Will si chiese, proprio lí fra le braccia di Hannibal, se non avesse già preso quella decisione molto tempo prima ma si fosse semplicemente rifiutato di vedere ciò che era di fronte a lui.

 

In quel momento, il cellulare di Will inizió a squillare, e lui si allontanò di controvoglia. Estrasse il telefono dalla sua tasca e vide il nome di Jack comparire sullo schermo, quindi sentí il suo cuore martellare nel petto, e diede ad Hannibal un ultimo sguardo prima di rispondere.

 

"Sí?"

 

"Will, dove sei...?" chiese, ma la sua voce non sembrava infuriata e non stava gridando, quindi si acciglió.

 

"Sono... Non importa. Jack, lo avete preso? Lo avete già arrestato?"

 

La pausa all'altro capo della linea gli fece temere il peggio, quindi nel momento in cui Jack parlò di nuovo, aveva già immaginato quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta.

 

"No, non l'abbiamo fatto... Non é qui, Will. A quanto pare é da anni che non vive qui."

 

"No..." sussurró, sentendo la realtà travolgerlo come un'ondata. Era _cosí_ certo che ce l'avrebbero fatta, che lo avrebbero preso...

 

"Mi puoi dire dove diavolo sei adesso? Devi parlare di nuovo con Lecter, vedere se sa qualcos'altro, ma non riesco a mettermi in contatto con il Dr.Chilton e non so dove cavolo sei."

 

Will si passò una mano sulla faccia, asciugando momentaneamente l'acqua dai suoi occhi, e poi guardó Hannibal, che lo stava osservando con un'espressione calma.

 

"Scusa, ma devo andare."

 

"Come prego?"

 

"Addio, Jack."

 

"Cosa-"

 

Riagganciò il telefono, e lo lasciò scivolare dalla sua mano. Colpì il terreno con uno scricchiolio, probabilmente il vetro si era rotto, ma non gli importava, perché tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era il suo respiro. Non avevano trovato Buffalo Bill... quella ragazza stava per morire.

 

"Non l'hanno preso," disse a voce alta, anche se Hannibal probabilmente lo aveva già capito. "Non era lá."

 

Will chiuse gli occhi stringendoli, e poi si sfregó le tempie, provando a riordinare i suoi pensieri... ma cos'altro poteva fare? Non poteva tornare indietro, ed era a corto di idee...

 

"Will..." disse Hannibal, toccando il suo gomito. Il contatto gli fece aprire gli occhi e concentrarsi su di lui. "Ho un'idea.”

 

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma poi Hannibal annuí, e le ciocche di capelli bagnati oscillarono sulla sua fronte con il movimento.

 

"Credo di sapere dove possa trovarsi Buffalo Bill."


	17. Capitolo 17

Will si rese conto di stare stritolando il volante quando le sue nocche iniziarono a diventare bianche, quindi allentó la presa e distese le dita. Poi, lanciò di nuovo uno sguardo verso il sedile del passeggero, dove Hannibal stava guardando dritto verso di lui. Gli sorrise, quindi Will spostò gli occhi di nuovo sulla strada. Stavano viaggiando da quasi due ore, ed in quel lasso di tempo avevano parlato solo qualche volta. E non lo avevano fatto perché non avessero niente da dirsi... Nel caso di Will, era esattamente il contrario. Voleva dire talmente tante cose da non riuscire a focalizzarsi su nessuna. Ed ovviamente, c'era anche altro: era troppo teso per parlare.

 

Non appena Hannibal gli aveva detto di sapere dove potesse essere Buffalo Bill, erano saliti sull'auto di Will ed si erano messi in viaggio verso il luogo indicato da Hannibal: stavano ritornando in Ohio.

 

"Cosa stavi facendo tra gli alberi quando sono arrivato...?" disse tutto d'un tratto, evitando ciò che voleva realmente chiedergli.

 

"Mi stavo togliendo le cavigliere. Non riuscivo a muovermi come si deve con quelle addosso."

 

Will annuí, ma pensò che, anche con le cavigliere, se la fosse cavata piuttosto bene ad evadere da un furgone con cinque guardie ed a occuparsi di due poliziotti. Ma i suoi pensieri ritornarono velocemente a ciò che stava occupando la sua mente da quando erano saliti in auto.

 

"Prima o poi mi dirai perché tu pensi che sia in Ohio?" chiese finalmente, ignorando il nodo alla bocca del suo stomaco.

 

Guardó di nuovo Hannibal per un attimo, e poi si concentró sulla strada di fronte a lui.

 

"Quando ieri hai parlato con l'amica della prima vittima. Cosa ti ha detto di Bill?" gli chiese, e Will si morse il labbro inferiore.

 

"Che per qualche tempo ha lavorato nella stessa sartoria di Fredrica..." disse, e con la coda dell'occhio vide Hannibal annuire. "Che era riservato, e che aveva detto di stare traslocando, il che, se tu hai ragione, ovviamente era una bugia."

 

"E del lavoro che faceva in negozio?"

 

"Lei ha detto... che di solito prendeva le ordinazioni di una vecchia signora, ma non ricordo il suo-"

 

E poi Will comprese cosa stesse lasciando intendere Hannibal, e sospiró perché non riusciva a credere di non averci nemmeno pensato.

 

"Ma certo. É andato senza dubbio a casa sua mentre stava lavorando alle ordinazioni della donna, probabilmente ci ha passato un po' di tempo, ha visto che era perfetta per ciò che voleva fare..." disse, figurandosi la situazione, e poi ricordò che l'amica di Fredrica gli avesse detto che la vecchia signora era morta. "Credi che l'abbia uccisa, o che abbia semplicemente aspettato che morisse?"

 

"Questo non possiamo saperlo... É di certo cauto e paziente; é capace di aspettare tutto il tempo necessario per ottenere ciò che vuole. Ha aspettato a lungo prima di prendere l'iniziativa con Fredrica."

 

Will annuí, perché aveva pensato la stessa cosa. Odiava il fatto che non l'avesse capito prima, che lui si fosse trovato proprio lí in Ohio solo qualche giorno prima, e che avesse perso l'occasione. In quel momento sentí un'ondata di malessere provenire da Hannibal, e si voltò a guardarlo. Si stava toccando il bicipite destro, e provó a vedere cosa stesse facendo.

 

"Cosa c'é?"

 

L'altro si giró e scosse la testa, ma Will riuscì a vedere del sangue, quindi alternò il suo sguardo tra Hannibal e la strada.

 

"Cos'è quella ferita?"

 

"Niente, é solo un graffio," disse, ma Will si acciglió, quindi Hannibal sorrise, come per dirgli di non preoccuparsi. "Il poliziotto. Ha provato a spararmi, ma la pallottola mi ha a malapena sfiorato."

 

Will scosse la testa, ricordando come il giovane agente gli avesse detto di aver sparato ad Hannibal ma di non averlo colpito. A quanto pare, ci era andato più vicino di quanto avesse pensato.

 

Will lo guardó di nuovo e poi lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio della macchina, e strinse le labbra.

 

"Vuoi che mi fermi per dare un'occhiata alla ferita?"

 

"No," disse immediatamente. "Sta sanguinando un po', ma non é così grave."

 

Hannibal sorrise per rassicurarlo, cosí Will sospiró ed annuí alle sue parole, e continuò a guidare. Passarono il resto del viaggio nel quasi totale silenzio. Will continuò a lanciargli occhiate di tanto in tanto, ancora incapace di credere che Hannibal fosse lí, con lui. Erano stati in quelle esatte posizioni molte volte prima di allora, ma sempre attraverso la connessione, sempre sapendo che Hannibal sarebbe potuto scomparire dal sedile del passeggero ogniqualvolta avesse voluto. Ma ora era _veramente_ lí. Will lo aveva trovato, lui lo aveva toccato ed avrebbe voluto stringerlo fra le sue braccia e rimanere in quella posizione per migliaia di anni... ma la telefonata di Jack li aveva costretti ad interrompere quel momento e bloccare tutto... E Will _aveva bisogno_ di andare in Ohio e trovare Buffalo Bill per poter essere in grado di pensare ad altro.

 

Non chiese ad Hannibal perché gli avesse detto dove trovarlo, o perché stesse andando con lui. Non ne aveva bisogno, perché sapeva che Hannibal sarebbe andato insieme a lui senza il bisogno di una ragione. Ma non lo faceva solo per quello; Hannibal era anche consapevole di quanto lui avesse bisogno di trovare e fermare Buffalo Bill per essere in grado di andare avanti... per poter essere in grado di perdonarlo completamente.

 

Quando arrivarono nella piccola cittadina che aveva visitato giusto il giorno prima, Will si recò alla tavola calda dove aveva interrogato l'amica della vittima, e fermó l'auto in un vicolo cosicché la gente non potesse vedere Hannibal, che stava, dopotutto, indossando un'uniforme da prigioniero macchiata di sangue. Spense il motore dell'auto e lo guardó.

 

"Torno subito.”

 

"Will, aspetta," gli disse l'altro, e lui si fermó con la mano sulla maniglia della portiera.

 

Hannibal si sporse verso di lui, e prese il suo viso fra le mani. Will pensó che stesse per baciarlo, quindi sentí il suo cuore accelerare, ma poi Hannibal passó il pollice lungo la sua mascella, e quando si allontanò, Hannibal gli mostrò il sangue che aveva sul suo dito, che fino ad un secondo prima si trovava sulla sua faccia. Will annuí, incapace di proferire parola, e poi scese dall'auto. Si tirò su la cerniera della giacca mentre stava camminando, visto che era certo di avere su di sé altre macchie di sangue da quando aveva abbracciato Hannibal, e poi entrò nella tavola calda. Individuò la donna con uno sguardo, e quando lei lo vide, si scusò con un cliente prima che si rivolgesse a lei.

 

"Agente, c'é qualcosa che non va?"

 

"Niente affatto. Sto ancora esaminando alcune piste, e mi sono ricordato ciò che ha detto riguardo all'uomo che per un po' di tempo ha lavorato nella sartoria. Lei ha detto che di solito prendeva le ordinazioni di una vecchia signora...?"

 

"Sí, la signora Lippman. É arrivata persino a richiedere espressamente che fosse lui a servirla, quindi immagino che apprezzasse il suo lavoro," gli disse, e poi si accigliò e si appoggió al bancone per parlare. "Quindi lei crede che quest'uomo abbia qualcosa a che fare con l'omicidio di Fredrica? Voglio dire, non crede che lui sia...?"

 

"Non si preoccupi, sto solo controllando alcune piste, come le ho detto," disse Will, perché non si spaventasse, e la donna annuí. "Mi potrebbe dire dove vive la signora Lippman, per cortesia?"

 

Quando ritornó in auto, Hannibal lo accolse con un mezzo sorriso, e Will gli raccontò ciò che aveva scoperto. L'anziana signora viveva fuori dalla città, non molto lontano da lì, ma in un luogo abbastanza isolato da essere il perfetto nascondiglio per Buffalo Bill. Quindi nel momento in cui trovarono la casa a poche miglia di distanza dalla città, circondata da alberi e senza altre case attorno, Will fermó l'auto e sentí il cuore martellare nelle orecchie. Guardó la facciata cadente, il giardino non curato, e sentí il nodo nel suo stomaco stringersi. Aveva bisogno che quello fosse il posto giusto...

 

"E se non fosse qui...?" chiese, senza staccare gli occhi dall'abitazione.

 

"Deve esserlo."

 

Will percepì una lieve traccia di dubbio, ma apprezzò anche il tono speranzoso nella voce di Hannibal, quindi si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise nervosamente. Non potevano esserne completamente certi, ma era l'unica pista che avevano... quindi se Buffalo Bill non fosse stato lí, almeno ci avevano provato. Almeno, Hannibal lo aveva aiutato fino a quel punto.

 

"Okay... Andiamo."

 

Scesero dall'auto e si avvicinarono cautamente alla porta. Senza il bisogno di parole, si misero in posizione; Hannibal nascosto in un angolo accanto alla porta, con la schiena rivolta verso il muro cosicché chiunque avesse aperto la porta non l'avrebbe visto, e Will di fronte alla porta, pronto. Aprí la fondina della pistola e guardó Hannibal un'ultima volta, e lui gli annuí... quindi suonò il campanello. In quel momento, si chiese quale fosse il suo piano. Non aveva nemmeno pensato a cosa avrebbe fatto se lo avesse veramente trovato... Lo avrebbe legato, avrebbe liberato Catherine Martin se fosse stata ancora viva ed avrebbe chiamato la polizia locale una volta che lui ed Hannibal fossero stati molto lontani? O avrebbe ascoltato la voce dentro di lui, quella che gli diceva che Buffalo Bill meritasse ben altra punizione...?

 

Osservò la porta per qualche secondo, con il cuore che galoppava nel petto, ma non successe nulla. Quando furono passati alcuni secondi, suonò di nuovo.

 

"Dai..." sussurró quando non apparve nessuno, e poi suonò una terza volta.

 

In quel momento, la porta si spalancò, e Will dovette sollevare lo sguardo verso l'uomo che era apparso dietro di essa, vestito con un paio di pantaloncini, una felpa larga e mezza aperta e nulla al di sotto. Will stimó che fosse alto circa 1.95, aveva capelli castani scuri ed occhi azzurri. Combaciava con la descrizione di Hannibal e Stacy, ma ciò che fece capire immediatamente a Will di trovarsi di fronte a Jame Gumb non fu questo, ma lo sguardo nei suoi occhi.

 

"Sí?" chiese l'uomo.

 

Will sapeva che lo avevano interrotto nel bel mezzo di qualcosa, visto che era visibilmente irritato, e con il fiatone. Will pensó per un attimo che forse erano arrivati troppo tardi, e sentí un brivido correre lungo la schiena. Ma si costrinse a scacciare quei pensieri dalla sua mente, e si concentrò.

 

"Buon pomeriggio, signore. Mi scuso per il disturbo, sono Will Graham, Agente Speciale dell'FBI," disse, mostrandogli le sue credenziali, che aveva ancora nella sua giacca, e vide il lieve cambiamento nei suoi occhi, quindi si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Stavo cercando la residenza della signora Lippman? Credevo che vivesse qui...?"

 

Provó anche a fargli un piccolo sorriso, abbastanza da non fargli capire di essere lí per lui, e con la coda dell'occhio vide Hannibal muoversi di un millimetro. Anche Gumb strinse le labbra in uno strano sorriso, ma Will riuscì a capire che fosse nervoso. Si osservarono per qualche secondo, e poi Gumb finalmente annuí.

 

"Sí, la signora Lippman, certo. Era la proprietaria di questa casa prima che io mi trasferissi qui. Credo sia morta... Voglio dire, questo è quello che mi hanno detto quando ho comprato questa casa," disse, e Will annuí, fingendo di credere a ciò che stava dicendo. "Ma se la sta cercando, le posso dare il numero di telefono di suo figlio, é stato lui a vendermi la casa."

 

"Mi sarebbe di grande aiuto, signor..."

 

"Walters. George Walters," disse, con un altro falso sorriso.

 

"Signor Walters," annuí Will.

 

"Prego, entri. Sono certo di avere il biglietto da qualche parte..."

 

Gumb lasciò la porta aperta e quindi andò in salotto. Will lanciò un'occhiata ad Hannibal, che era ancora nascosto, e poi mise piede all'interno della casa, lasciando la porta socchiusa. Seguí Gumb con la mano molto vicina alla sua pistola, e l'uomo inizió a frugare in una piccola scatola piena di documenti che estrasse da un mobile.

 

"Quindi, lei é qui... sa, per quella ragazza che é morta? Siete vicini a trovare il suo assassino?"

 

Gumb gli fece un piccolo sorriso, fingendo di essere solo un vicino con una curiosità morbosa.

 

"Mi dispiace, credo di non poter discutere i dettagli di un'indagine che é ancora in corso."

 

"Oh, certo, capisco..." disse, e poi estrasse un bigliettino dalla scatola. "Ah, eccolo qui, l'ho trovato!"

 

Rimise la scatola dove l'aveva presa e tenne in mano il biglietto, ma non si avvicinó a Will. Nemmeno lui gli si avvicinò, quindi rimasero a guardarsi, senza che nessuno volesse fare la mossa successiva. E poi qualcosa attirò la loro attenzione. Will osservò la falena che stava volando tra di loro e che poi si poggiò sullo schienale di una sedia; era una falena testa di morto.

 

Will in quel momento guardó Gumb, la cui espressione era molto più seria, senza più la minima traccia del suo finto sorriso... e poi entrambi si mossero contemporaneamente. Will estrasse la pistola dalla fondina e sparò senza preavviso, ma Gumb era già scomparso in cucina, quindi il proiettile colpì il muro.

 

Entró in cucina, controllando prima di voltarsi in ogni angolo, sempre con la pistola puntata di fronte a lui, e quando vide la porta semiaperta e le scale che conducevano ad una qualche specie di seminterrato, capí dove fosse andato Gumb.

 

Hannibal allora gli apparve accanto, guardando la porta e poi lui, comprendendo quale fosse la situazione.

 

"Vado io per primo," sussurró Will, ed Hannibal annuí.

 

Will si tolse la giacca per potersi muovere più facilmente, e la lasciò sul bancone della cucina. Poi, aprì la porta e controllò la prima rampa di scale, ma lì non c'era traccia di Gumb, quindi iniziò a scendere, facendo ogni passo con attenzione per evitare scricchiolii che allertassero Gumb, anche se probabilmente lo stava già aspettando giù dalle scale. Quando furono scesi, si trovarono in un seminterrato che sembrava quasi una caverna. Le scale terminarono in una stanza il cui unico scopo era quello di condurre ad altre due stanze a fianco. Puntò la pistola a destra, dove riuscì a vedere alcuni manichini con abiti vivaci appesi su di essi; e poi guardó alla sua sinistra, dove c'era una stanza con dei tavoli metallici che sembravano quelli che ci si aspetterebbe di trovare in una macelleria, e capí immediatamente a cosa servissero.

 

"Vado per di qui," gli disse allora Hannibal, andando a destra.

 

Will si voltò e afferró il suo avambraccio per fermarlo, ma allentó la presa quando ricordò la spalla slogata di Hannibal.

 

"Potrebbe essere armato, Hannibal."

 

"Lo sono anch'io," disse, e poi sollevò la mano destra, che stringeva un coltellino piccolo ma affilato.

 

Will immaginó che lo avesse preso dalla cucina di Gumb, proprio prima di scendere. Non gli piaceva l'idea di prendere strade separate, ma sarebbe stata la via più efficace e veloce per trovarlo, senza considerare che Gumb era a conoscenza solo della presenza di Will, non di quella di Hannibal, ma non lasciò comunque andare immediatamente il suo braccio.

 

"Fa attenzione."

 

Will si acciglió, perché forse era un po' stupido dirlo in quella situazione... Ma Hannibal gli fece un piccolo sorriso, ed annuí. Will finalmente lo lasciò, ed Hannibal andò nella stanza alla sua destra, muovendosi lentamente e zoppicando un po' a causa della caviglia ferita. Quando scomparve dalla vista di Will, lui si sentì un po' a disagio, ma poté comunque continuare a percepirlo grazie alla connessione. Non era come quando si visitavano, ma sembrava come se potesse _sentire_ la sua presenza vicino a lui ora che erano insieme.

 

Alla fine sbatté le palpebre per un paio di volte ed afferró di nuovo la pistola con entrambe le mani per poi andare a sinistra. La stanza con i tavoli metallici aveva anche un grande lavandino ed un piccolo carrello con talmente tanti coltelli ed oggetti di vario tipo da farla sembrare una camera delle torture. Will dovette fermarsi per un secondo per scacciare dalla sua mente le immagini macabre che stavano iniziando a farsi spazio dentro di lui, e poi si concentró sul suo percorso davanti a lui. La stanza conduceva ad un'altra stanza che era piena di falene che volavano liberamente da un posto all'altro. Erano, ovviamente, della stessa specie di quelle che avevano trovato in una delle vittime e nella testa di Benjamin Raspail. Si fece strada nella stanza scansando gli insetti che gli stavano volando addosso, e poi entrò nella stanza adiacente, che era più buia delle altre, ma vide che perlomeno c'era una finestra. Era completamente ricoperta di carta di giornale, quindi lasciò aperta la porta della stanza delle falene, e con l'aiuto della luce fioca che passava attraverso di essa, si avvicinó alla finestra e stracciò la carta che la copriva. Una volta ottenuta più luce, vide che la stanza conteneva un tavolo pieno di libri, documenti e mucchi di cianfrusaglie, quindi si voltò verso la stanza successiva, ma notó che c'erano due porte in quella stanza: una di fronte alla porta da cui era entrato, e una di fronte a lui ed alla parete su cui era la finestra. Quindi sollevò di nuovo la pistola, ed si diresse verso la seconda porta. Appoggió la schiena contro il muro e poi la aprì e puntó la pistola in tutte le direzioni, per esaminarla. Non vide Gumb da nessuna parte, ma quella stanza era molto più ampia. Il suolo era terroso, non c'erano mattonelle o pavimento di un qualche tipo a coprirlo. C'erano porte che conducevano verso altre stanze tutt'attorno, e nel punto più lontano della stanza c'era un'enorme buca nel terreno che sembrava un pozzo. Lasciò la porta aperta perché la finestra illuminasse un po' anche quella stanza, visto che l'unica fonte luminosa era una sola lampadina al centro di essa, e quindi controllò di nuovo che Gumb non fosse lì prima di avvicinarsi al pozzo. Vide che di lato c'era una specie di scala di corda, e quindi si accovacciò e guardó all'interno. Ciò che vide fece perdere un battito al suo cuore, soprattutto per il sollievo... perché laggiù c'era una ragazza. Sembrava sporca ed in cattive condizioni, ma era viva... Non erano arrivati troppo tardi.

 

"Catherine? Catherine Martin?" sussurró, sorridendo lievemente.

 

"Sí! Oh mio Dio, mi aiuti, per favore!" gridò quando si rese conto che non si trattava Gumb, come aveva probabilmente temuto.

 

"Shhhh," disse, voltandosi per assicurarsi che Gumb non lo cogliesse di sorpresa. "Ascolti, sono dell'FBI," disse, il che non era del tutto vero, ma non era nemmeno una bugia così grossa. "Sono qui per aiutarla, ma ho bisogno che rimanga qui ed in silenzio, okay?"

 

"Cosa? No, per favore, non mi lasci qui, la prego, no..."

 

"Torno subito, glielo prometto," disse, e lei alla fine annuí mentre stava singhiozzando, perché non aveva molta scelta.

 

Will notó quindi il piccolo cane che stava stringendo fra le braccia, e si acciglió, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo lí l'animale e se fosse per caso il cane di Gumb. Provó ad immaginare la situazione poco prima che l'avessero interrotto bussando alla sua porta, ma c'erano troppi scenari possibili, e non poteva preoccuparsi di quello in quel momento. Si alzó, e proprio mentre stava per voltarsi, le luci si spensero immediatamente. Riusciva ancora a vedere grazie alla porta aperta, ma camminò cautamente verso di essa puntando la pistola in ogni angolo mentre i suoi occhi si stavano adeguando al nuovo livello di oscurità nella stanza. Quando finalmente raggiunse la porta, l'aprì il più possibile perché la luce entrasse nella stanza, e vide che la luce nella stanza delle falene era ancora accesa, quindi Gumb l'aveva spenta solo in quella parte del seminterrato.

 

Will rimase immobile con la schiena contro la porta a guardarsi intorno, chiedendosi se Hannibal fosse dietro ad una delle porte che conducevano lí, e dove fosse Gumb. Ma poi gli passó per la mente, e se Hannibal lo avesse trovato? O se Gumb avesse trovato Hannibal...? Sentí lo sconforto prendere piede dentro di lui a causa dell'ultimo pensiero, quindi decise di concentrarsi su Hannibal attraverso la connessione cosicché sapesse dove fosse e se stesse bene. Will si assicurò nuovamente di non vedere nessuno nell'ombra, e poi fece un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi. Ma non era così facile come quando si trovava da solo nella propria stanza, cosí provó a fare un altro respiro profondo. Tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire erano i suoi battiti martellare all'interno del petto, il distante tremolio della luce nella stanza delle falene... e dei passi che si avvicinavano dalla stanza della finestra, quella che era proprio alla sua destra. Will si voltò ed aprì gli occhi sollevando di nuovo la pistola, ma tutto accadde troppo velocemente; Gumb lo afferró dai polsi e spinse l'arma verso l'alto. Will premette il grilletto un secondo troppo tardi, quindi il colpo andò verso l'alto, il che fece cadere la sporcizia del soffitto su di lui che rimase accecato per un attimo. Provó a liberarsi dalla sua presa, provó a puntargli di nuovo l'arma contro, ma l'uomo era più grande e più forte di lui, quindi lottarono per un momento, ma Gumb finí per far sbattere le mani di Will contro la porta su cui si era appoggiato, e lui perse il controllo dell'arma, che cadde a terra da qualche parte. Gumb gli fu di nuovo addosso, quella volta approfittando della sua stazza ed usando il suo corpo per scaraventarlo contro la porta. Prima che potesse ricevere un terzo colpo, diede una ginocchiata all'uomo nelle parti basse nell'attimo in cui ne ebbe l'occasione, cosa che lo fece lamentare e piegarsi dal dolore. Will approfittò della sua temporanea libertà ed attaccò Gumb, scagliandolo a terra. Non aspettò che si riprendesse, e nell'attimo in cui poté farlo, si mise su di lui, spostò i gomiti all'indietro, e poi gli diede un pugno in faccia il più forte che poté. Will ricordó ogni vittima, ogni cadavere che avevano trovato nei fiumi, ogni frammento di pelle che aveva preso da loro, e lasciò che la rabbia che provava guidasse i suoi pugni ancora ed ancora. Continuò a colpirlo fino a non poter distinguere il sangue sul volto di Jame Gumb da quello sulle nocche delle sue mani. Will continuò a prenderlo a pugni pensando che, visto che desiderava così tanto cambiare faccia, lui lo avrebbe aiutato a cambiare, gli avrebbe dato un nuovo volto...

 

Ma quando sollevò un'altra volta il pugno per colpirlo, Will sentí tutto d'un tratto qualcosa nel suo addome, ed abbassó gli occhi, distogliendo per la prima volta lo sguardo dalla faccia di Gumb. Quando vide l'impugnatura del coltello spuntare fuori da lui ed il sangue, si acciglió, confuso... Will si allontanò da Gumb, procedendo a carponi ed incespicando, afferrando l'impugnatura del coltello e provando ad alzarsi, ma non ne ebbe bisogno, perché qualcosa lo issó in piedi. Gumb lo afferró dalla camicia e lo scagliò contro il muro più vicino. Will strinse la mascella quando la sua schiena colpì la superficie rigida e Gumb afferró il coltello... e poi lui sentí la lama approfondarsi dentro di sé. Si lamentò per il dolore, afferrando la mano dell'uomo sopra al coltello, provando ad impedirgli di fare ciò che era nelle sue intenzioni, provando a fermarlo...

 

"Che bel viso che ha, Agente. Ho preso pelle solamente da delle donne, ma forse potrei fare un'eccezione con la sua..." gli sussurró, mostrandogli i suoi denti in un sorriso storto.

 

Provó a spingerlo con la mano libera, ma perse improvvisamente tutte le sue forze, e quando Gumb inizió a muovere la lama sempre più dentro di lui, afferró la sua mano ancora più forte, provando ad evitare che lo sventrasse...

 

Will vide quindi apparire una luce di fronte a lui ed una figura provenire da essa. Sorrise, tremando.

 

_Gumb aveva la schiena rivolta verso di lui, quindi non lo vide arrivare. Non era an_ _cora conscio d_ _ella_ _sua_ _presenza_ _, ma_ _Hannibal_ _stava percependo il dolore di Will, quindi non si preoccupò nemmeno di alleggerire il passo per evitare che lo sentisse arrivare; andó dritto verso di lui quanto più veloce la sua caviglia ferita gli consentì, e poi_ _strinse più forte_ _il coltello nella sua mano destra immediatamente prima di_ _solleva_ _rlo e pugnalare l'uomo nel petto. Gumb gridò, per la sorpresa e per il dolore, ed Hannibal ne approfittó per spingerlo lontano da Will, lanciandolo a terra e sentendo una fitta di dolore nel suo braccio sinistro a causa della spalla slogata. Nel momento in cui Will fu libero dall'uomo, Hannibal lo prese fra le braccia per evitare che crollasse a terra._

 

_"Ti tengo io," disse._

 

_Will si appoggiò completamente su di lui, ansimando e lamentandosi per il dolore_ _causatogli da_ _lla pugnalata, ed Hannibal lo tenne stretto, facendo attenzione a non schiacciare con il suo corpo il coltello che Gumb aveva lasciato nell'addome di Will. Una volta che lo ebbe fra le braccia, si sentì meglio di quanto si era sentito pochi secondi prima, quando lo stava cercando nel seminterrato labirintico_ _mentre stava percependo la s_ _ua agonia. Ma non poteva dimenticarsi di Buffalo Bill, quindi si voltò mentre stava tenendo_ _fra le braccia_ _Will, e vide che l'uomo era scomparso, probabilmente per recuperare le forze dopo il suo attacco._

 

_Hannibal percepì che Will si fosse un po' stabilizzato, quindi si allontanò di poco per guardarlo, e prese_ _il suo viso_ _fra le mani. Stava ancora tremando, ma Will afferró la sua uniforme, lo guardó e g_ _li offrì_ _sorriso tremolante, ed Hannibal sentí la paura che aveva provato affievolirsi. Era stato cosí vicino a perderlo, se ci avesse impiegato qualche secondo in più..._

 

_Hannibal appoggió la mano sul_ _torace_ _di Will, sentendo il sangue caldo sgorgare dalla ferita, ma controllò in un secondo che_ _questa_ _non fosse letale. La coltellata era sul fianco destro, un po' sotto all'ombelico, quindi non aveva colpito nessun organo vitale, e ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo prima_ _che fosse morto_ _per dissanguamento, quindi_ _lui_ _stava bene._ Sarebbe _stato bene._

 

_Ma Hannibal non_ _ebbe_ _altro tempo per pensare a cosa fare, perché improvvisamente vide Jame Gumb venire verso di loro dall'ombra, con il coltello che_ lui _aveva usato contro l'uomo che ora_ _si trovava fr_ _a le sue mani, pronto ad usarlo. Non avrebbero avuto molto tempo per scansarsi, ma lui sapeva che avrebbe ovviamente colpito per primo Will, visto che aveva la schiena rivolta verso di lui:_ _si trovava esattamente_ _fra Hannibal e Gumb. Quindi prese una decisione veloce ma facile... Hannibal tirò nuovamente Will verso di lui, abbracciandolo e voltandosi con un rapido movimento, facendo da scudo. Sentí Will stringere più forte la sua uniforme, probabilmente quando vide l'uomo arrivare verso di loro, e poi lui sentí una fitta di dolore_ _a_ _lla scapola sinistra, vicino alla spalla ferita, quindi chiuse gli occhi e strinse la mascella. La forza dell'attacco di Gumb_ _scagli_ _ó Hannibal contro il muro, dove schiacciò Will con il suo corpo, ma non lo lasciò andare. Prima che potesse reagire, Gumb estrasse il coltello e lo pugnalò vicino alla prima ferita, ed Hannibal_ _emis_ _e un piccolo lamento. Ma non aspettò che attaccasse di nuovo, agí: diede una gomitata in faccia a Gumb con il braccio destro, facendogli perdere la presa sul coltello, ch_ _e era ancora infilato n_ _ella sua schiena, e poi guardó Will afferrando il coltello nel suo addome. Will comprese immediatamente cosa volesse fare, ed annuí, senza esitare nemmeno per un attimo... Quindi Hannibal estrasse la lama con un movimento veloce. Sentí il lamento soffocato di Will e percepì il suo dolore, ma si concentrò sui propri movimenti, ed oscillò il coltello all'indietro, riuscendo a fare un taglio sul volto di_ _Gumb_ _mentre si stava ancora riprendendo dal colpo. Urlò di nuovo, trascinandosi lontano da loro e coprendosi la faccia con le mani, quindi Hannibal poté finalmente voltarsi, e migliorare la presa sul coltello._

 

_Guardó di nuovo brevemente Will, che fece un passo incerto verso di lui ed afferró il coltello che_ _Gumb_ _aveva conficcato nella schiena di Hannibal. Lui annuí, ansimando per lo sforzo ma sentendosi euforico quando vide lo sguardo sul suo volto. Stava soffrendo, era stanco... ma Will era anche pronto per la caccia. Pronto ad uccidere_ _insieme a_ _lui._

 

Will appoggió una mano sulla ferita sul suo addome, afferró l'impugnatura del coltello conficcato nella spalla di Hannibal con l'altra mano, ed iniziò ad estrarlo con la maggior cautela possibile. Ma non avevano tempo da perdere, quindi alla fine lo estrasse con uno strappo. Quando lo fece, Hannibal strinse la mascella per un secondo, e poi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, e riconobbe l'espressione nei suoi occhi; era la stessa che aveva avuto quando lui lo aveva trovato quello stesso giorno; erano occhi da predatore.

 

Una volta che entrambi ebbero un coltello fra le mani, si voltarono finalmente verso Gumb nello stesso momento.

 

"Chi _diavolo_ siete voi?!” urlò a loro, visibilmente infuriato.

 

Gumb si stava alzando con una mano ancora sulla faccia, a coprire solo una parte del taglio che gli aveva procurato Hannibal durante il suo attacco: era una linea sottile che correva dal suo mento fino alla fronte sull'altro lato del viso. Ma proprio mentre stava ponendo la domanda, lanciò uno sguardo ad Hannibal ed i suoi occhi si spalancarono, probabilmente riconoscendo lo psichiatra da cui era stato brevemente in cura che era poi risultato essere lo Squartatore di Chesapeake.

 

La stanza ora era molto più illuminata rispetto a prima, grazie alla porta da cui era entrato Hannibal, e probabilmente perché i suoi occhi si erano già adattati all'oscurità. Quindi nel momento in cui Gumb riconobbe Hannibal, Will fu in grado di vedere il cambiamento nella sua espressione; passó dall'essere furioso all'essere spaventato.

 

Hannibal e Will si mossero nello stesso momento ed iniziarono ad avvicinarsi a lui, circondando Gumb e bloccandogli lentamente ogni possibile via d'uscita. Ma Gumb non si sarebbe arreso facilmente; si riprese dallo shock e poi estrasse dall'elastico dei suoi pantaloni un altro coltello, e puntó la lama verso Hannibal e poi verso di lui quando lo attorniarono.

 

Quando Will fu di fronte ad Hannibal con Gumb fra di loro, si guardarono. Hannibal gli fece un lieve cenno, e Will comprese senza il bisogno di parole. Si concentró su Gumb e fece un passo verso di lui, fingendo di stare per attaccarlo, il che attirò la sua attenzione. Gumb voltò di poco il corpo verso di lui, esattamente come nelle intenzioni di Will. Fu questione di un secondo, ma il suo errore per loro fu più che sufficiente; Hannibal ne approfittò, e nell'attimo in cui Gumb si voltò verso Will, lui attaccò.

 

_Hannibal fu addosso a Gumb, ignorando il dolore nel suo piede e nella sua spalla. Avrebbero potuto avere una sola opportunità, e lui non aveva intenzione di sprecarla. Quindi saltò sulla sua schiena, tenendolo stretto con il suo braccio ferito e le sue gambe, e nel contempo lo pugnalò nel fianco. Gumb gridó ed iniziò ad agitare il proprio coltello per contrattaccare, ma Will apparve di fronte a lui, trattenendo la mano di Gumb con il coltello prima che potesse colpirlo. Hannibal non perse un attimo, e lo accoltellò di nuovo nel petto, sul lato opposto rispetto a dove lo aveva attaccato_ _in precedenza._

 

Will approfittò del colpo di Hannibal per disarmare Gumb, e lanciò il coltello lontano. Ma Gumb improvvisamente lo afferró per il collo, tentando di soffocarlo. Will usò il suo stesso coltello e lo pugnaló all'addome nello stesso momento in cui vide Hannibal abbassare il volto e mordere Gumb nello spazio fra la spalla ed il collo. Gumb gridò per il dolore e lasciò andare Will, che inspirò profondamente e strinse nuovamente la ferita nel suo addome, sentendo il dolore annebbiargli la vista per un secondo.

 

Il loro attacco combinato fece cadere Gumb sulle ginocchia, lasciandolo dissanguare per tutte le ferite e quasi del tutto senza forze. Ma ora non potevano fermarsi, non quando lo avevano quasi sconfitto. Will sollevó lo sguardo e guardó Hannibal, che si era messo dietro a Gumb. Hannibal lo afferró dalla mascella e lo fece guardare verso l'alto, esponendo il suo collo mentre Gumb stava provando debolmente a liberarsi dalla sua presa.

 

Will lo guardó per un secondo, ansimando e tremando, e poi Hannibal annuí ancora una volta, quindi Will si concentró nuovamente su Gumb. Si piegò di poco contorcendosi dal dolore, ed afferrò il suo coltello, che era conficcato nel fianco di Gumb. Poi, prese il volto di Gumb con la mano libera, facendo correre le sue dita lungo la sua guancia e sfiorando la mano di Hannibal con il movimento. Appoggió la lama proprio sotto la mascella di Gumb e all'ultimo momento, sollevó lo sguardo verso Hannibal, che era proprio di fronte a lui... E poi tagliò la sua gola guardandolo negli occhi.

 

_Hannibal tenne fermo il volto di_ _Gumb_ _mentre stava compiendo un ultimo tentativo di lotta, ma lui resistette e mantenne il collo esposto per Will. Nel momento in cui la lama toccò la pelle dell'uomo, guardó Will ed espanse la sua mente verso di lui. E poi la sentí; la sua soddisfazione, quanto Will si_ _sentisse_ _bene quando il sangue inizió a sgorgare dal collo di Gumb e sentí l'uomo perdere tutte le forze residue... Ed Hannibal sentí il suo petto gonfiarsi per l'orgoglio._

 

_Rilasciò finalmente Gumb, lasciando che il suo corpo cadesse_ _a_ _terra, in una pozza del suo stesso sangue. Will lo guardó per un secondo, e poi fece cadere il colte_ _l_ _lo che teneva ancora fra le mani... e finalmente, andò da lui._

 

_"Vedi?" gli disse Hannibal fra un respiro e l'altro, guardando per un secondo le_ _mani_ _di Will, coperte di sangue. "Questo é tutto ciò che ho voluto per te, Will. Per entrambi."_

 

_Will stava tremando, ed Hannibal_ _riuscì a p_ _ercepire il suo intenso dolore, quindi lo tenne fra le braccia quando si appoggió su di lui_ _e si_ _aggrappò_ _al_ _la sua uniforme. Ma nonostante il dolore, nonostante le ferite, quando Hannibal lo guardó, Will sorrise._

 

_"É bellissimo..."_

 

_Hannibal sentí il suo cuore perdere un battito mentre una lacrime scendeva lungo la sua guancia, e Will lo tirò finalmente più vicino a sé. Will sfiorò_ _con la lingua_ _il_ _la_ _bbro inferiore_ _di Hannibal, asciugando il sangue che si trovava su di esso_ _, e poi le loro labbra si scontrarono in un bacio tremante, ma perfetto._ _Perché lui a_ _veva già baciato Will, ma quella era la prima volta in cui le loro labbra si toccavano mentre loro erano fisicamente insieme. Quindi_ _nel momento in cui_ _Hannibal percepí il sapore del sangue sulle labbra di Will, si sentì come se nient'altro importasse, come se tutto attorno a lui fosse scomparso eccetto Will._

 

_Si tenne stretto a lui mentre si bacia_ _ro_ _no, ed Hannibal desideró di poter congelare quel momento nell'eternità... Ma poi sentí Will spezzare il contatto e lamentarsi per il dolore, quindi lo strinse ancora di più, ritornando alla realtà: erano_ _entrambi gravemente feriti_ _, e lui doveva occuparsi delle ferite di Will prima che la perdita di sangue_ _diventa_ _sse troppo seria._

 

_"Dai, dobbiamo curare quella ferita..." gli disse Hannibal, accarezzando la sua schiena e ricordando il proprio dolore_ _al_ _l'altro braccio._

 

_"Catherine Martin," gli disse quindi, allontanandosi e lanciando uno sguardo verso l'altro lato dell'ampia stanza, dove notó per la prima volta la presenza di una sorta di pozzo nel terreno. "Dobbiamo farla uscire..."_

 

_Hannibal lo fermó, visto che stava già provando a muoversi verso quel punto._

 

_"Ci penso io."_

 

_Will annuí, probabilmente rendendosi conto di non essere in grado di fare nulla, e lasciò che Hannibal lo accompagnasse verso una delle porte aperte, probabilmente quella da cui era entrato Will. Si appoggió contro la porta, e solo allora, Hannibal lo lasciò andare, facendo una piccola smorfia a causa del suo dolore._

 

_"Vai," gli disse Will, facendogli un cenno e liberando anche il suo braccio._

 

_Hannibal si diresse verso il pozzo zoppicando e con il braccio sinistro contro il petto, provando a non muoverlo. Quando ebbe finalmente raggiunto il buco nel terreno, si accovacciò con difficoltà e guardó verso il basso. All'interno, proprio come aveva detto Will, c'era una donna coperta dalla sporcizia che stava tenendo fra le braccia un cagnolino bianco, quindi inclinò la testa._

 

_"Salve," disse, e lei sollevó lo sguardo, spaventata._

 

_Doveva avere sentito i rumori della lotta, ma probabilmente non ne sapeva ancora l'esito, se il suo rapitore avesse vinto oppure no, quindi era ancora impaurita. Hannibal si guardó attorno e vide una specie di scala di corda che Gumb probabilmente usava per portare e recuperare le donne che aveva rapito, quindi avvertì Catherine Martin, e lasciò cadere la scala. La tenne stretta con la mano sinistra perché fosse più stabile, e poi aiutó la donna a risalire dal pozzo con il cane ancora premuto_ _contro il_ _suo petto. Ricadde sulle ginocchia ansimando e singhiozzando, abbracciando il cane così forte che Hannibal temette_ _gl_ _i avrebbe fatto del male, quindi toccò la sua spalla e lei finalmente lo guardò con il terrore negli occhi._

 

_"Lei é... anche lei é dell'FBI?" gli chiese, tremando, e lui sorrise._

 

_"No..." disse, scuotendo la testa._

 

_Guardó per un secondo Will, che era un po' lontano da loro. Non era riuscito a_ _rimane_ _re in piedi ed era scivolato a terra, con la schiena contro la porta e la mano appoggiata sulla ferita sul suo addome. Hannibal dovette deglutire per continuare a parlare, quindi si voltò verso la donna e strinse lievemente la sua spalla cosicché lo guardasse di nuovo._

 

_"Oh mio Dio, cosa gli é successo...?" chiese Catherine Martin, guardando Will con occhi spalancati, ma poi si voltò a guardare Hannibal._

 

_"Signorina Martin, mi ascolti. Lei ora uscirà da questa casa, e proprio di fronte a lei, vedrà la strada che porta alla città più vicina. Vada a sinistra. Non é molto lontana, quindi riuscirà a raggiungerla. Segua la strada, e una volta arrivata, vada alla polizia e racconti tutto," le disse, e lei distolse di nuovo il suo sguardo, rivolgendolo di nuovo verso Will._

 

_Hannibal si alzò e strinse la mascella quando sentí una fitta di dolore alla caviglia. Una volta in piedi, offrì la sua mano destra alla donna, e lei la prese continuando a guardarsi attorno, tremando e piangendo. Ma Hannibal aveva bisogno che fosse_ _in parte_ _consapevole di ciò che stava vedendo, perché aveva contato su questo aspetto: avrebbe raccontato alla polizia dell'uomo che l'aveva fatta uscire dal pozzo, un uomo che avrebbe probabilmente identificato come Hannibal Lecter una volta uscita dallo stato di shock e dopo aver visto la sua fotografia su tutti i giornali e telegiornali a causa della sua evasione. Avrebbe anche raccontato dell'agente dell'FBI che stava morendo dissanguato,_ _e che_ _non era stato in grado di aiutarla. Avrebbero trovato il sangue, i segni della lotta... e poi la polizia e la stampa avrebbero riempito i pezzi mancanti con qualsiasi storia avessero avuto bisogno di_ _raccontarsi,_ _che sarebbe comunque stata molto lontana dalla realtà. Ma lui aveva_ bisogno _di quella storia come piano_ _B,_ _per precauzione._

 

_"Signorina Martin..." ripeté,_ _facendole_ _rivolgere lo sguardo di nuovo verso di lui. "Prenda il cane e se ne vada."_

 

_Lei finalmente annuí, e poi, dopo avergli lanciato un'ultima occhiata confusa, probabilmente rendendosi conto che_ _stava_ _indossando un'uniforme da prigione sotto tutto quel sangue, si diresse esitante verso la porta vicino alla quale Will era quasi disteso. Ma mentre si stava avvicinando, vide a terra il corpo di Gumb, seminascosto nell'ombra, quindi si coprí la bocca con una mano, bloccando un grido. E poi corse via e scomparve attraverso la porta, senza fermarsi mentra passava di fianco a Will._

 

_Hannibal ripercorse i suoi passi, e quando_ _si ritrovò_ _di fronte a Will, gli offrì una mano e lui la accettò. Will si alzò con difficoltà, ansimando per il dolore quando finalmente fu in piedi, quindi Hannibal dovette trattenerlo di nuovo, poggiando la mano destra sulla sua schiena. Si aiutarono l'un l'altro mentre camminavano attraverso le stanze, fino a che raggiunsero la prima in cui era entrato Will quando si erano separati. Hannibal aveva visto i tavoli metallici,_ _ed_ _aveva capito immediatamente l'uso che ne era stato fatto, ma ora sarebbero stati perfetti per occuparsi delle ferite di Will, quindi lo fece distendere su uno di essi. Will strinse la mascella e si lamentò di nuovo quando lo fece, e poi rimase immobile, con gli occhi chiusi ed il fiatone per lo sforzo. Hannibal afferró il bordo del tavolo e gli asciugò la fronte con l'altra mano, allontanando sudore, sangue e riccioli._

 

_"Torno subito."_

 

_Will aprì di poco gli occhi al suono della sua voce e gli annuí debolmente, ma poi richiuse gli occhi, visto che non sembrava avere la forza di tenerli aperti. Hannibal allora sentí il suo cuore perdere un battito, perché forse Will_ _aveva perso più sangue di quello che aveva stimato, forse aveva meno tempo di quello che aveva pensato_ _di avere a disposizione._ _Forse il tempo che aveva sprecato a far uscire dal pozzo Catherine Martin era stato troppo..._

 

_Ma scacció quei pensieri dalla sua mente, ed iniziò a muoversi; uscí da quella stanza, passó di fronte alle scale ed entrò nella_ _prima stanza in cui era stato._ _Era una stanza piena di manichini, vestiti e materiali di tutti i tipi, oggetti che sarebbero stati normali per un sarto... Ma ovviamente, al centro c'era anche un vestito di donna che Buffalo Bill stava costruendo con la pelle delle sue vittime._

 

_Non gli occorse molto tempo per trovare ciò che stava cercando: aghi, filo, bende, pezze pulite ed un accendino. Poi, entró nella stanza successiva in cui era stato in precedenza, che era un bagno. Frugó negli armadietti sporchi e trovò un kit di primo soccorso che sembrava vecchio, ma sarebbe dovuto bastare. Provó a cercare se ci fosse una qualche sorta di analgesico, ma non ne trovò. Una volta raccolto tutto, ritornó da Will, e per un secondo si bloccò sulla porta, vedendo come Will fosse immobile sul tavolo. Dovette espandere la sua mente verso di lui, e quando percepì che st_ _ava_ _respirando, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, e finalmente gli si avvicinò._

 

_Hannibal prese uno sgabello che era lì vicino, e Will aprì gli occhi e si guardó intorno mentre lui si sedette ed iniziò ad appoggiare tutto sul tavolo, ma poi il suo respiro si fece più veloce, i suoi battiti accelerarono. Hannibal temette che stesse andando in shock a causa dell'emorragia, ma poi percepí l'angoscia di Will, quindi toccò il suo braccio ed espanse completamente la sua mente verso la sua. Capí quindi perché si stesse sentendo in quel modo; erano nella stanza dove Jame Gumb aveva scuoiato le ragazze. Le aveva uccise e ne aveva preso delle parti per costruirsi un abito, e l'empatia di Will gli stava facendo immaginare quelle scene come se fosse stato lí in prima persona. Will provó a chiudere di nuovo i suoi occhi, ma una volta che la sua immaginazione aveva iniziato a lavorare, non era qualcosa che Will potesse controllare a suo piacimento, specialmente quando era ferito così gravemente. In altre circostanze, il tocco di Hannibal probabilmente sarebbe stato sufficiente a calmarlo, ma in quel momento non riusciva ad instillargli la sua solita calma... Tuttavia c'era qualcosa che_ poteva _fare, ed Hannibal si concentró per un attimo. Non gli ci volle molto tempo per selezionare un ricordo, e poi lasciò che il palazzo mentale si costruisse attorno a loro, cambiando completamente l'ambientazione. I muri divennero di legno, il tavolo metallico su cui era disteso Will divenne un letto, e la stanza buia e fredda divenne un bungalow ben illuminato con il tepore delle fiamme che li raggiungeva dal caminetto. Will si guardò attorno ed Hannibal vide che aveva riconosciuto il luogo, ed il respiro finalmente inizió a stabilizzarsi, con le immagini nella sua mente che finalmente scivola_ _ro_ _no via._

 

_"Grazie..." disse Will, che aveva ancora un po' di fiatone._

 

_Hannibal guardò la stanza per un secondo, e poi si mise all'opera. Tagliò la camicia di Will con le forbici del kit di primo soccorso, ed iniziò a pulire la ferita con una pezza con la maggior cautela possibile. Dopodiché, sterilizzò l'ago e pulí nuovamente la ferita con l'alcool, al che Will si acciglió e strinse la mascella. Alla fine, prese ago e filo, e si trovò di fronte la larga ferita... ed iniziò a ricucirla. Nell'attimo in cui l'ago entró nella sua pelle, Will fece una smorfia per il dolore ed afferró l'uniforme di Hannibal dal fianco, ma senza interrompere il suo lavoro. La ferita era sotto l'ombelico di Will, un po' sulla destra, ed Hannibal pensó che se non lo avesse fermato, Gumb probabilmente lo avrebbe tagliato da_ _parte a parte,_ _il che forse non l'avrebbe ucciso sul colpo, ma sicuramente avrebbero avuto meno tempo a disposizione, e la ferita sarebbe stata più difficile da ricucire._

 

_"Sai dove siamo, vero?" gli chiese Hannibal._

 

_Riusciva ancora a sentire l'angoscia di Will mischiata al suo dolore, quindi provó a distrarlo, e parlargli probabilmente sarebbe stato di aiuto. Non distolse lo sguardo dalla ferita, ma vide Will annuire debolmente con la coda dell'occhio._

 

_"Il bungalow della festa di anniversario di Jack e Bella..." gli disse comunque Hannibal, e poi le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso. "Dove mi hai baciato per la prima volta."_

 

_Will fece un verso che probabilmente in un'altra situazione sarebbe stata una piccola risata._

 

_"Sí, il nostro primo bacio... Quando ancora non sapevo la verità..." disse, ed Hannibal percepì il risentimento nella sua voce, quindi si accigliò di poco._

 

_Ad Hannibal quel ricordo riportava alla mente sentimenti diversi. Era stata la prima volta in cui Will lo aveva baciato, cogliendolo completamente di sorpresa. Nessun'altra persona aveva sorpreso Hannibal quanto Will..._

 

_Sentí c_ _om_ _e l'ansia di Will_ _fosse_ _quasi del tutto sparita, quindi continuò a parlare, in parte per distogliere la sua mente dal dolore, ma anche perché aveva bisogno di condividere quel pensiero con Will._

 

_"Quando mi hai baciato quella notte... tu mi hai sorpreso," gli confessò, perché probabilmente non lo sapeva; a quel tempo aveva ancora l'encefalite, che_ _era stata come un muro fra di loro, che riduceva ciò che passava attraverso la connessione. "Ma_ _non c'è stato_ _solo quello... Quella notte, ho deciso di non poter più stare al gioco con la tua idea che io fossi un'allucinazione. In quel momento ho capito che volevo- Che avevo_ bisogno _che tu sapessi che io ero reale. Che il bacio era stato reale."_

 

_Terminò con i punti, quindi mise da parte ago e filo e si voltò verso Will, che lo stava guardando. E poi la sentí; l'amarezza di Will riguardo al ricordo che lo abbandonò quando percepì i sentimenti di Hannibal. Perché Will sentí non solo ciò che gli aveva detto, ma anche le cose che non stava dicendo: che era stato il momento in cui Hannibal era diventato del tutto consapevole di quanto intensi fossero i sentimenti che provava verso di lui._

 

_"Forse quel primo bacio_ _dopotutto_ _non é stato cosí male,_ _"_ _sussurró, ed Hannibal sorrise._

 

_Si concentró di nuovo sulla ferita di Will e si alzò di poco dallo sgabello, ignorando il proprio dolore alla spalla e lasciando che il palazzo mentale si dissolvesse ora che Will si era ricomposto._

 

_"Ho bisogno che ti sieda perché ti possa fasciare."_

 

_Gli rispose mollando la presa dalla sua uniforme_ _,_ _che aveva mantenuto per tutto il lasso di tempo in cui l'aveva ricucito, e poi iniziò a provare a sollevarsi. Hannibal si alzò e lo aiutó con il braccio_ _san_ _o, e una volta seduto con le gambe che penzolavano dal bordo, Hannibal afferró la camicia di Will e lo guardó, quasi chiedendo il permesso. Ma non aspettò, perché seppe che non ne aveva bisogno; inizió semplicemente a sbottonare ciò che rimaneva del capo ridotto a brandelli ed inzuppato di sangue, e poi facendo attenzione lo_ _fece scivolare_ _dalle sue spalle. Will lo osservò durante il processo, aiutandolo facilitandogli le operazioni per quanto possibile. Poi, Hannibal finalmente prese le bende e ne appoggió un'estremità su un fianco e Will la tenne stretta senza che Hannibal glielo dovesse chiedere._

 

_"Quanto tempo credi che abbiamo...?" gli chiese quindi Will._

 

_Hannibal aveva capito ciò che intendeva; Catherine Martin stava andando ad avvertire la polizia, come lui stesso le aveva detto di fare, e presto l'abitazione di Buffalo Bill sarebbe stata piena di persone. Ma Hannibal non aveva pianificato che fossero stati lí quando quello sarebbe accaduto._

 

_"Considerando le sue condizioni e quanto lontana sia la città... Direi che abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo," disse Hannibal, e gli sorrise perché non si preoccupasse._

 

_Anche Will sorrise lievemente, e quando Hannibal inizió a circondare il suo addome con le bende, sollevó le mani con difficoltà e le appoggió sulle sue spalle, facendo attenzione a non danneggiare quella ferita. Una volta terminato, Will toccò lievemente la ferita sopra la fasciatura, e poi lo guardò._

 

_"Dimmi cosa posso fare per te," disse, facendo un cenno verso la sua spalla._

 

_Hannibal non poteva ricucirla da solo considerando la posizione della ferita, ma dubitò che Will in quel momento fosse_ _nelle condizioni_ _di farlo lui stesso. Quindi si limitò a prendere l'alcool, la garza ed altre bende e le mise accanto a lui sul tavolo._

 

_"Una fasciatura sarà sufficiente," disse, abbassando con cautela la cerniera della sua uniforme._

 

_Hannibal_ _sfilò_ _facilmente il suo braccio destro dall'uniforme, ma quando dovette ripetere l'operazione con quello ferito, lo fece lentamente, e sentí comunque una fitta di dolore quando inizió a rimuovere il tessuto dalle ferite. Ma poi sentí le mani di Will sulle sue, quindi lasciò andare il_ _baver_ _o. Will prese le estremità del_ _bavero_ _fra le mani, ed inizió ad abbassarlo con attenzione._ _L’operazione fa_ _ceva_ _comunque_ _male, ma molto meno rispetto_ _ad effettuarla_ _da solo. Quando ebbe terminato, lasciò_ _che_ _la parte superiore dell'uniforme penzola_ _ss_ _e dalla sua vita, e poi consegnò a Will le forbici per tagliare_ _la sua canotta,_ _visto che sarebbe stato più facile che_ _sfila_ _rla. Hannibal lo guardò mentre lo stava facendo, e le sue labbra si curvarono_ _all’insù, p_ _rovando una sensazione di calore nel petto nonostante tutto il dolore. Avere Will accanto a lui, occuparsi uno delle ferite dell'altro dopo aver ucciso qualcuno... Non era qualcosa a cui era abituato, ma era qualcosa a cui_ avrebbe _potuto abituarsi molto facilmente..._

 

_Rimase immobile mentre Will metteva da parte la_ _canotta e_ _puliva le ferite da_ _arma da_ _taglio come meglio poteva con l'alcool ed una pezza. Poi le coprí con la garza che gli aveva consegnato Hannibal, ed_ _strin_ _se la fasciatura il pi_ _ù p_ _ossibile, considerando quanto fosse debole a causa delle lesioni. Quando terminò, Hannibal indossò di nuovo la parte superiore dell'uniforme, e poi provò a muovere di poco il braccio, testandolo, ma sentí un'altra fitta, quindi lo abbassó lungo un fianco._

 

_Allora guardó Will, e notó che lo stava osservando. Si voltò e si avvicinó a lui, e lasciò cadere la sua fronte sulla spalla di Will. Sentí la sua pelle fredda, visto che non stava indossando niente a parte la fasciatura, e lasciò che la mente si espandesse verso di lui. Sentí il dolore di Will colpirlo e mescolarsi al suo. Sentí i suoi battiti, ed il suo respiro rapido_ _e_ _corto contro il collo, e finalmente, sentí le sue mani sulla_ _sua_ _schie_ _na,_ _che lo tenevano in un abbraccio leggero. Si voltò di poco e sfiorò la mascella di Will con la sua guancia, e lo abbracciò a sua volta, sentendo la pelle della schiena di Will sotto i suoi polpastrelli, ed il petto contro il suo. Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto andarsene, il prima possibile, ma aveva bisogno di qualche secondo insieme a lui,_ _per_ _stringerlo fra le braccia, sentirlo. Finalmente erano insieme, e quindi aveva bisogno di quel momento. Ma dopo un paio di minuti, alla fine si allontanò e lo guardó negli occhi._

 

_"É un peccato non poter completare la trasformazione di Buffalo Bill..." sussurró, immaginando nella sua mente tutte le disposizioni che avrebbero potuto creare per lui._

 

_Espanse la sua mente verso Will per lasciargliele vedere, e sorrise debolmente. Ma non avevano tempo, e non erano in condizione di spostare un corpo ed elevarlo verso la bellezza come era_ _stato_ _solito fare con le sue vittime prima di venire incarcerato._

 

Quando Hannibal lo aiutó a scendere dal tavolo e si ritrovò di nuovo in piedi, sentí la spossatezza ed il dolore colpirlo violentemente anche più di prima. La coltellata non aveva mai smesso di fargli male, ma il dolore lancinante di intensificò nell'attimo in cui provó a camminare di nuovo. Hannibal lo percepí e lo aiutó ad uscire dalla stanza, ma quando vide le scale, sentí i capogiri solo al pensiero dello sforzo che avrebbe dovuto compiere. Ma Hannibal lo aiutó ad appoggiarsi al muro e gli disse di aspettare lí. Will lo fece, ed aspettò mentre Hannibal scomparve nuovamente oltre la porta da cui riusciva a vedere i manichini e gli abiti. Quando ritornó, stava portando con sè una coperta colorata, e Will capí cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Lo lasciò avvolgere la coperta attorno alle sue spalle, visto che la camicia era stata completamente distrutta e non stava indossando nient'altro. Quando Will percepì il tessuto sul suo corpo, si sentí un po' meglio, e gli offrì un debole sorriso come ringraziamento silenzioso.

 

Salire le scale fu arduo e doloroso. Hannibal aiutó Will il più possibile, ma con le sue stesse ferite e la zoppia della sua gamba, la salita per lui fu dura quasi quanto lo fu per Will. Quando finalmente raggiunsero la cucina, avevano entrambi il fiatone, e Will si stava sentendo le vertigini, quindi si appoggiò sulla spalla destra di Hannibal per un attimo. Quando ripresero un po' di fiato, prese la giacca dal bancone, dove l’aveva lasciata prima di scendere le scale, e poi si passarono oltre il salotto ed uscirono di casa. Quando finalmente furono usciti, Hannibal lo superò e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, inspirando attraverso il naso ed esalando una piccola nuvola nell'aria, che era molto più fredda di quando erano arrivati. Will osservò i suoi lineamenti, illuminati dall'arancione del tramonto di fronte a loro, e come la brezza facesse oscillare le sue ciocche di capelli sulla sua fronte, e sorrise. Si era sentito bene quando aveva preso la decisone di fare inversione di marcia ed andare da lui, e si era sentito vittorioso dopo aver tagliato la gola di Buffalo Bill con l'aiuto di Hannibal... Ma in quel momento, sentí una sensazione di calore farsi spazio dentro di lui, che gli fece dimenticare il dolore ed il resto del mondo per un secondo. In quel momento, capí che non si sarebbe pentito di quella decisione. In quell'istante, capí che, nonostante le ferite e quanto si sentisse distrutto fisicamente, voleva sentirsi in questo modo per il resto della sua vita... con Hannibal.

 

Quando riaprì gli occhi, lui offrí di nuovo a Will il suo braccio sano e finalmente camminarono insieme verso l'auto. E poi, si acciglió, perché non si era reso conto di non essere in grado di guidare in quello stato.

 

"Guido io," disse Hannibal, intuendo i suoi pensieri.

 

"Ma la tua caviglia," disse, facendo un cenno verso di essa.

 

"La macchina ha il cambio automatico, quindi mi serve solo il piede destro," rispose, andando verso il sedile del passeggero ed aprendo la portiera per lui.

 

"E la tua spalla...?" insistette Will, ma si diresse verso la portiera che Hannibal stava aprendo.

 

"Userò solo il braccio destro."

 

Will non obiettò più, ed alla fine salí in auto, appoggiando una mano sulla sua ferita e facendo una smorfia quando dovette piegarsi. Fece un respiro affannato una volta seduto, ed avvolse più stretta la coperta attorno a sè mentre Hannibal giró attorno all'auto e si diresse verso il sedile del guidatore. A dispetto di ciò che aveva detto, Will notó che stava avendo qualche problema ad avviare la macchina solo con una gamba ed un piede. Ma quando ci riuscì, si immise in strada, e presto la casa scomparve dallo specchietto laterale.

 

Il buio scese abbastanza presto, e Will inizió a sentire l'adrenalina scemare e la stanchezza prendere il suo posto. Provó a combattere la sonnolenza, quindi fissó il suo sguardo su Hannibal ed osservò il modo in cui l'oscurità e la luce fioca del cruscotto accentuassero i suoi lineamenti e facessero sembrare nero il sangue che macchiava il suo viso. Notó come fece una smorfia ed arricciò un po' il naso quando presero una buca, e Will immaginó che fosse a causa del dolore che si diffondeva dalle sue ferite, esattamente com'era successo a lui.

 

Hannibal quindi lo guardò, e Will capí che volesse allungare la mano e toccarlo, ma non poteva farlo, visto che stava guidando solo con una mano,

 

"Dormi, tesoro mio. Devi essere esausto."

 

Le sue labbra si curvarono all'insú in un sorriso assonnato per l'appellativo che aveva usato Hannibal, ma poi sentí una nuova ondata di fatica travolgerlo. Provó a pensare quando fosse stata l'ultima volta in cui aveva dormito, e si rese conto che non era stata molto tempo prima, visto che quella stessa mattina si era svegliato in un motel fra l'Ohio e la Pennsylvania, e si era messo in viaggio per raggiungere Hannibal. Ma _cosí_ _tante_ cose erano successe in un giorno solo, e cosí velocemente...

 

Provó ancora a resistere, a stare sveglio... Ma i suoi occhi alla fine iniziarono a chiudersi e prima di rendersene conto, scivolò in un sonno senza sogni.


	18. Capitolo 18

Quando Will aprí gli occhi, tutto ciò che vide fu un soffitto. Un soffitto di legno che immediatamente non riconobbe. Non si trovava a casa sua, o in qualsiasi altro posto ricordasse di essersi mai svegliato. Ma prima che potesse guardarsi attorno, tutto gli ritornó alla mente: raggiungere Hannibal, uccidere insieme Buffalo Bill, fuggire in auto... Will guardò alla sua destra e vide che nel letto non c'era nessuno, quindi si alzò bruscamente... o perlomeno, ci provó. Nell'attimo in cui si mosse, un'intensa fitta di dolore lo colpì all'addome e si diffuse in tutto il corpo. Emise un lamento, allontanò le lenzuola ed appoggió una mano sulla fasciatura che copriva la sua ferita.

 

Rimase immobile sul materasso fino a quando il dolore diminuì e poté di nuovo respirare normalmente. Poi, osservò la stanza attorno a lui, e questa volta la riconobbe; si trovava nel rifugio di Hannibal, quello che avevano rifornito solo qualche giorno prima nel caso l'avesse dovuto utilizzare durante la fuga. Ma il loro piano allora era stato _cosí_ diverso da quello che si era effettivamente verificato...

 

Provó ad alzarsi di nuovo, ma questa volta lo fece molto lentamente, caricando prima il suo peso sul gomito e sedendosi poi con i piedi nudi a toccare il pavimento di legno. Quel semplice movimento gli causò le vertigini, e dovette fermarsi per qualche secondo, respirando profondamente fino a quando fu in grado di aprire di nuovo gli occhi. Non appena spostò le lenzuola, rabbrividì un poco, e notó per la prima volta di stare indossando solamente i suoi boxer. Vide sul letto un paio di pantaloni, quindi li prese e se li infilò con la maggior attenzione possibile, provando a non piegarsi. Dopodiché, si alzó in piedi per finire di indossare i pantaloni, e fu quella la parte veramente difficile; dovette afferrare il comodino e premere una mano sulla ferita per potersi alzare, e questa faceva ancora talmente male, che Will dovette appoggiarsi contro il muro per fermarsi e riprendere fiato una volta in piedi. E poi, finalmente uscì lentamente e dolorosamente dalla camera da letto, aprì la porta ed entrò nell'ampia stanza principale, dove avrebbe sperato di trovare Hannibal, magari a leggere o disteso sul divano. Passó in rassegna il salotto e vide che c'era il fuoco acceso nel caminetto ed altri piccoli segni di attività in cucina e sul tavolo al centro della stanza... Ma a parte quello, la stanza era vuota. Niente Hannibal. Will deglutí con difficoltà e si appoggió di peso contro il muro, con le gambe che si misero a tremare per lo sforzo, e sentí un'altra fitta di dolore.

 

Provó a non farlo, ma in un paio di secondi la sua mente venne affollata dai peggiori scenari possibili su dove fosse e come stesse Hannibal. Ma pensó dopotutto di trovarsi nel suo rifugio sicuro, ed il caminetto dimostrava che qualcuno era stato lí... Will fece un respiro profondo, e poi decise di provare a raggiungerlo attraverso la connessione per sapere esattamente dove fosse... Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, provando a distrarre la sua mente dal dolore per potersi concentrare, ma prima che potesse farlo, la porta principale si spalancó ed Hannibal apparve dietro di essa, con il fiatone ed uno sguardo agitato.

 

Will tiró un sospiro di sollievo, e sentí un brivido correre lungo la schiena, per il sollievo ma anche a causa dell'aria fredda che entró nella stanza. Lui stava dopotutto indossando solamente un paio di pantaloni e la fasciatura attorno al suo addome, e loro due si trovavano in mezzo alle montagne.

 

"Will," disse Hannibal, con il fiato corto. "Va tutto bene?"

 

Chiuse la porta e Will notò i ramoscelli ed i piccoli ciocchi di legna sotto il suo braccio sano, quindi comprese perché fosse uscito. Capí anche perché sembrava avere appena corso a perdifiato verso la casa; aveva probabilmente percepito il dolore di Will attraverso la connessione, ed era ritornato in gran fretta.

 

"Sí, mi sono... ero preoccupato," disse, ed Hannibal lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Mi sono svegliato e tu non c'eri..."

 

"Sono andato a cercare della legna per tenere la casa al caldo."

 

Will annuí, ed Hannibal finalmente si allontanò dalla porta. Zoppicò verso il caminetto, dove mise da parte la legna che aveva raccolto, e poi si tolse il cappotto e lo lasciò sul divano, perfettamente piegato. E poi, andó verso di lui.

 

"Quindi... cos'è successo?" gli chiese Will, accigliandosi un po' a causa del costante dolore che provava. "Voglio dire, ricordo di essermi addormentato in auto, e... nient'altro."

 

"Non c'é molto altro da dire. Ti sei addormentato, io ho guidato fino a qui, e ti ho lasciato riposare. Sembrava che tu ne avessi davvero bisogno."

 

Provó a fare un sorriso, ma il dolore e la fatica lo resero più simile ad un ghigno. Ma poi, un pensiero attraversò la sua mente.

 

"Quindi aspetta, tu... Mi hai portato dall'auto al letto...?" chiese, perché per qualche ragione si era immaginato che Hannibal l’avesse portato in braccio, uno dei quali gravemente ferito.

 

"L'ho fatto," disse Hannibal, sorridendo a sua volta. "Come ho detto, sembrava che avessi un serio bisogno di dormire."

 

"E... tu mi hai anche svestito?"

 

Will abbassó lo sguardo verso i pantaloni che aveva indossato, che erano i pantaloni del pigiama messo all'interno del borsone che lui aveva lasciato al rifugio. Guardó di nuovo Hannibal e poi fu il suo turno di abbassare lo sguardo per un attimo.

 

"L'ho fatto," confessó.

 

"Come ho fatto a non svegliarmi...?"

 

"Eri piuttosto debole a causa dell'emorragia," spiegò, e fece una pausa, probabilmente aspettando nel caso Will volesse dire qualcos'altro, ma lui si limitò ad annuire e rimanere in silenzio. "Ma c'é stato qualcosa che non ho potuto fare senza che tu fossi sveglio. Puliamo tutto quel sangue," suggerí, indicandolo. Ma Will non ebbe il bisogno di guardare, perché sapeva di avere macchie di sangue secco sparse su tutto il corpo, sia per le sue ferite, ma anche alcune attribuibili ad Hannibal e Buffalo Bill.

 

Immaginó quindi che Hannibal non avesse dormito per niente, perché apparentemente aveva avuto il tempo di portarlo al rifugio, pulirsi dal sangue, cambiarsi con gli abiti che avevano comprato per lui, ed andare due volte a raccogliere la legna. Ed aveva effettuato tutto quanto con le sue ferite, la fatica della lotta e senza essersi riposato. Will si chiese ancora una volta se Hannibal fosse lontanamente umano, ma si limitò a fare un sorriso stanco ed a lasciarsi accompagnare attraverso la camera da letto verso il bagno. Will si sedette sulla tavoletta del WC mentre Hannibal riempiva il lavandino con acqua tiepida. Poi, prese un paio di asciugamani e si sedette accanto a lui su un piccolo sgabello che aveva preso da sotto il lavandino. Immerse gli asciugamani nell'acqua e li strizzó, e poi gli si avvicinó ed iniziò a lavare il sangue dalla sua pelle. Will rimase immobile mentre puliva le sue spalle ed il collo con l'asciugamano, e poi Hannibal lavó accuratamente la sua faccia. Era qualcosa che forse avrebbe potuto fare da solo, ma glielo lasciò fare. Era incredibilmente confortante, e lui chiuse gli occhi mentre sentiva l'asciugamano tiepido contro la sua pelle, a lavare via il loro sangue, dimenticando per un momento il dolore.

 

Quando Hannibal si fermó per qualche secondo, lui aprí gli occhi e lo vide alzarsi per cambiare l'asciugamano, che ora era completamente tinto di rosso. Ma non ritornò solo con un nuovo asciugamano; prese anche un kit di primo soccorso dall'armadietto del bagno, e lo appoggiò sul bordo del lavandino. Quando si sedette di nuovo sullo sgabello, inizió a toccare la fasciatura di Will, e lui comprese cosa volesse fare, quindi lo aiutó a togliere le bende, visto che Hannibal stava facendo tutto con una mano sola. Quando le tolsero, Hannibal inumidí la garza e la rimosse con cautela dalla ferita, ma quello non impedí a Will di sentire un intenso dolore quando il tessuto sforzò la sua pelle ed i punti. Will afferrò il bordo del lavandino appoggiando la testa contro le mattonelle fredde, e ritrovandosi con il fiato corto. Quando Hannibal finalmente la rimosse, lo guardó scacciando un paio di lacrime di dolore, ed Hannibal lo guardò con espressione dispiaciuta, quindi Will annuí per fargli sapere di stare bene.

 

Hannibal quindi pulí il resto del sangue dal suo petto attorno alla ferita. Lo aveva pulito il giorno precedente prima di ricucirlo, ma lo aveva fatto velocemente e distrattamente, quindi era normale che ne fosse rimasto. Dopodiché Hannibal pulí di nuovo la ferita con dell'alcool, il che fu doloroso quanto si ricordava lo fosse stato il giorno precedente, e poi controllò i punti e gli disse che sembravano a posto, quindi si limitó a prendere una nuova garza e delle bende dal kit ed a fasciarlo di nuovo. Poi, prese un terzo asciugamano e prese le mani di Will fra le sue. Non lo aveva notato fino a quel momento, ma le sue mani avevano dei tagli, dei lividi ed erano coperte con più sangue, dovuto al momento in cui aveva preso a pugni Buffalo Bill. Il dolore dalla ferita all'addome aveva richiesto tutta la sua attenzione, ma nel momento in cui Hannibal iniziò ad inumidire l'asciugamano per lavare il sangue, Will si rese immediatamente conto del dolore sulle sue nocche. Strinse la mascella, afferró la mano di Hannibal nella sua e si concentrò sui suoi lineamenti per provare a distrarsi, e finí per perdersi in lui, come succedeva sempre.

 

"Sai, quando... Quando pensavo che avremmo potuto continuare a vivere separati..." inizió a dire, quasi in un sussurro, ed Hannibal incrociò il suo sguardo, fermandosi con l'asciugamano in mano. "Pensavo che forse avremmo dovuto stringere un tacito patto di ignorare il peggio l'uno dell'altro... per continuare a goderci il meglio."

 

Hannibal sfiorò il dorso della sua mano con il pollice, ed inclinò di poco la testa.

 

"Non voglio ignorare nessuna parte di te, Will."

 

"Lo so," disse, e sorrise. "Ed ora so che nemmeno io voglio ignorare nessuna parte. Nemmeno le peggiori."

 

"Le parti peggiori di me, o le parti peggiori di te...?"

 

"Di entrambi."

 

Il suo sorriso si allargò, e lo stesso accadde anche a quello di Hannibal, e Will abbassó lo sguardo per un secondo. Will si era quasi convinto di essere in grado di poter vivere lontano da Hannibal, ma era stato solo un tentativo di illudersi ancora una volta. Anche se le cose non fossero andate in quel modo, anche se non avessero ucciso insieme Buffalo Bill, anche se il loro piano iniziale di far evadere Hannibal in qualche altro momento e poi riunirsi al rifugio avesse funzionato... Anche allora, Will adesso sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di stare lontano da lui. Nel momento in cui avrebbe avuto Hannibal accanto a lui, senza vetri o barriere fra loro, avrebbe capito di volerlo e di averne bisogno, più di quanto fosse stato in grado di ammettere.

 

Hannibal finí di pulire le sue mani, e poi fasció anche la sua mano destra, che era quella messa peggio. Quando ebbe terminato, risistemò tutto, ma Will lo fermó quando fu sul punto di alzarsi, ed afferró il maglione verde che stava indossando.

 

"Le tue ferite," gli disse, in tono serio.

 

Il giorno precedente Hannibal gli aveva detto semplicemente di fasciarlo, anche se era stato accoltellato due volte da Gumb, ed aveva già un'altra ferita dallo sparo fallito dell'agente di polizia. Will non aveva insistito, visto che comunque non credeva sarebbe stato in grado di fare molto nelle sue condizioni. In quel momento la situazione non era di molto migliorata, ma almeno ci avrebbe potuto provare se Hannibal ne avesse avuto bisogno.

 

"Mi sono ricucito da solo la ferita al braccio," disse, sfilandosi il maglione quando Will molló la presa.

 

Gli mostrò i punti sul braccio destro, e poi Will si voltò verso la spalla sinistra, che aveva una nuova fasciatura.

 

"E queste?" gli chiese, visto che sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di ricucirsi da solo quelle ferite.

 

"Sopravvivró senza punti, Will, non ti preoccupare. Non sono profonde quanto la tua ferita," gli disse, e sorrise di nuovo per rassicurarlo.

 

Lui si acciglió lievemente, ma poi pensó che Hannibal fosse un dottore, e soprattutto, un sopravvissuto. Se pensava di aver bisogno di punti, avrebbe almeno permesso a Will di provarci.

 

"Beh... hai fame, tesoro mio?" gli chiese allora.

 

Will sorrise di nuovo, ma abbassó lo sguardo, un po' imbarazzato.

 

"É cosí strano."

 

"Cosa?" chiese Hannibal, inclinando la testa.

 

"Continui a chiamarmi in quel modo..."

 

"Ti dá fastidio?"

 

Will scosse la testa, guardandolo di nuovo.

 

"No, non mi dá fastidio. É solo... strano."

 

"É strano perché tu sei un uomo...?"

 

"No. Sí- Beh... Voglio dire, non solo per quello," disse, ed Hannibal sollevó le sopracciglia, divertito dalla sua confusione.

 

"Allora perché?"

 

"Beh, é solo... Sai, é quello che si dicono le coppie," disse, ed Hannibal continuò a guardarlo, aspettando che proseguisse a parlare. "È solo che... Non ho mai avuto una relazione che sia durata abbastanza da raggiungere quel punto. Non mi ci sono mai visto in una... prima."

 

Hannibal continuó a guardarlo, probabilmente senza sapere cosa dire. Perché ciò che Will gli aveva detto non era solo che non avesse mai avuto una relazione seria con qualcuno, ma anche che stesse iniziando a pensare a quella fra lui ed Hannibal come una di esse.

 

Quando non riuscì più a tollerare il silenzio, Will si schiarí la gola, si alzó di poco e toccò leggermente il polso di Hannibal.

 

"Per rispondere alla tua domanda... Ho _molta_ fame," disse Will, recuperando il suo sorriso stanco.

 

Hannibal si infiló il maglione con difficoltà a causa della spalla dolorante, ed alla fine si alzò e lavó gli asciugamani sporchi e ciò che avevano usato. Poi, aiutó Will ad alzarsi, e si diressero in camera da letto. Hannibal aprí l'armadio e gli consegnò un maglione dal suo borsone, ed una volta indossato, si sentí molto meglio. Dopodiché, andarono insieme in salotto, ed Hannibal lo fece sedere a tavola ed iniziò ad apparecchiare. Will avrebbe offerto il suo aiuto, ma sapeva di non essere in grado di stare in piedi a lungo, quindi si limitò ad osservarlo mentre zoppicava dalla tavola alla cucina. Dopo un po', Hannibal mise finalmente sul tavolo due ciotole della bollente zuppa in scatola che avevano comprato. Non era, ovviamente, una zuppa in scatola _qualsiasi_ ; Hannibal aveva insistito sul comprare solo cibo in scatola di qualità, che gli era costato più del doppio di quanto avesse speso comprando del normale cibo in scatola.

 

Invece di sedersi di fronte a lui, come faceva di solito, Hannibal si mise sulla sedia accanto a lui. Hannibal lo aiutó ad alzarsi un po' dalla sedia, e poi lo osservò mentre Will prendeva il cucchiaio con mani malferme e si piegava in avanti. Mangiarono in silenzio, eccetto per le poche volte in cui Will non poté evitare di emettere dei piccoli lamenti, visto che ogni movimento faceva diffondere il dolore dalla sua ferita, indipendentemente da quanto si muovesse con cautela. Will vide Hannibal guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio ogni volta che avvertiva una fitta di dolore, e  percepí la sua tensione ogni volta che accadeva.

 

Quando terminarono, Hannibal portó tutto in cucina e ritornó con un bicchiere d'acqua ed un flacone di pastiglie. Will aveva dimenticato che _avevano_ comprato alcune medicine nel caso Hannibal ne avesse avuto bisogno dopo la fuga, e ringraziò i loro del passato quando vide gli antidolorifici nella mano di Hannibal.

 

"Prendi una di queste," disse Hannibal, mettendo nella sua mano quello che immaginó essere un antibiotico, e aprendo poi il flacone degli antidolorifici, "e due di queste almeno per una settimana o due, poi vedremo in che condizioni sarai. Sono più potenti di quelle che prendevi di solito, quindi probabilmente ti causeranno dei giramenti di testa e ti daranno sonnolenza."

 

Ma prima che avesse finito di avvertirlo sugli effetti collaterali dei medicinali, Will aveva già preso tutte le pillole, e le aveva ingoiate con l'acqua. Rimise il bicchiere sul tavolo, ed osservò Hannibal prendere solo una pastiglia di ogni tipo, e si chiese se lo avesse fatto perché sentiva meno dolore di Will, o perché volesse rimanere lucido. Conoscendolo, Will immaginó che fosse per la seconda ragione. E poi quell'ultimo pensiero gli fece ricordare qualcosa che aveva voluto chiedergli dal giorno prima, quindi abbassó lo sguardo quando Hannibal si voltò verso di lui dopo aver preso le pillole.

 

"Quando stavamo lottando contro Gumb, e lui é venuto verso di noi con il coltello... Ti sei messo di fronte a lui al posto mio," disse, e fece una pausa, ma quando Hannibal non disse altro, sollevó di nuovo lo sguardo. Hannibal lo stava semplicemente guardando, quindi continuò a parlare. "Se Gumb ti avesse accoltellato un po' più su, o di lato... Avresti potuto morire, Hannibal."

 

"Nessuno ha amore più grande di quello di dare la propria vita per un amico."

 

"Sono serio," gli disse, un po' irritato a causa della sua espressione inalterata.

 

"Anch'io."

 

Will lo guardó per un paio di secondi, e poi sentí la lieve rabbia che aveva provato scomparire tanto velocemente quanto aveva fatto ad emergere.

 

"Quindi tu saresti morto per me, come se niente fosse?"

 

"Se la situazione lo avesse richiesto, certamente," disse, inclinando la testa come se non avesse capito perché glielo stesse chiedendo.

 

Will sentí lo stomaco fare le capriole, e per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato, la cosa non era imputabile al dolore. Sapeva cosa provasse Hannibal per lui, ma sapeva anche chi fosse Hannibal Lecter. Era sopravvissuto per una vita intera, indipendentemente da chi gli stesse dando la caccia, indipendentemente da quante volte fosse stato in pericolo... Era sopravvissuto, sempre. E sentirgli dire che sarebbe morto per lui, fece comparire un nodo che strinse la sua gola.

 

"Non voglio che tu muoia, Hannibal. Non voglio... Non ti _posso_ perdere. Dio solo sa dove sarei senza di te," disse, e non si riferiva solo al giorno prima, ma a tutto, ad ogni singolo momento che aveva vissuto da quando Hannibal aveva fatto irruzione nella sua vita.

 

Hannibal allora sorrise. Era seduto di traverso sulla sedia, ma si avvicinó a lui, ed appoggió la mano sana sullo schienale della sedia di Will. Riuscì quasi a sentire le sue dita sfiorare la sua pelle ed agognò il suo tocco, ma non arrivò.

 

"Saremmo potuti morire entrambi ieri, ma non l'abbiamo fatto. Siamo sopravvissuti."

 

"Lo abbiamo fatto... E lo faremo."

 

Will sorrise a sua volta, perché aveva ragione. Ci era andato vicino, troppo vicino a morire, ma era sopravvissuto. Entrambi lo erano.

 

Si mosse di poco per mettersi di fronte a lui, e poi afferrò il maglione di Hannibal e lo tiró più vicino a sé, ma non dovette fare un grande sforzo, perché l'uomo si piegò verso di lui. Will sollevó una mano e passó il suo pollice lungo la guancia di Hannibal. Senza il sangue che l'aveva coperta il giorno prima, riusciva ora a vedere le ferite sul suo viso, la maggior parte delle quali dovute all'incidente del furgone: un piccolo taglio all'angolo della sua bocca, un paio di graffi superficiali sulla guancia, e poi un taglio più profondo sul suo zigomo, dove aveva messo un piccolo cerotto. Spostò il suo pollice su quell'ultimo taglio e vi disegnò attorno un cerchio, chiedendosi se avrebbe lasciato una cicatrice una volta guarito. Will alla fine chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la sua fronte cadesse su quella di Hannibal, ed appoggió il naso accanto al suo, sentendo i loro respiri mescolarsi nello spazio fra loro.

 

"Il mondo sarà un luogo molto più pericoloso se noi siamo insieme..." sussurró contro la sua pelle.

 

Si tiró indietro di poco per poterlo guardare, e vide che Hannibal stava ancora sorridendo.

 

"E molto più interessante."

 

Will finalmente si piegò verso di lui e lo bació, muovendo lentamente le labbra contro quelle di Hannibal. E mentre si baciavano, sentí le vertigini, come se non ci fosse nessuna sedia, niente al di sotto di lui che lo trattenesse eccetto le labbra e la mano che Hannibal aveva appoggiato dietro il suo collo, facendo scivolare le dita fra i suoi capelli. Quando si spostò per respirare, la ferita gli ricordó della sua presenza inviando una nuova ondata di dolore dal suo addome, e lui strinse il maglione di Hannibal. Hannibal spostò la mano dalla nuca alla mascella, accarezzando il suo viso.

 

"Credo sia ora di andare a letto, devi riposarti."

 

Will annuí, ma nessuno dei due si mosse per primo; rimasero immobili, guardando l'uno negli occhi dell'altro per qualche secondo.

 

Quando Hannibal alla fine si mosse, aiutó Will ad alzarsi, e poi entrambi caracollarono verso la camera da letto. Ma quando si trovò di fronte al letto, un pensiero attraversó la sua mente; con la sua ferita, l'unica posizione in cui sarebbe potuto stare coricato sarebbe stata sulla schiena, ma le ferite di Hannibal erano dietro alla sua spalla sinistra, quindi avrebbe dovuto stare a pancia in giù o sul fianco destro. Quindi nell’attimo in cui Hannibal inizió ad accompagnarlo verso il lato sinistro del letto, dove di solito dormiva Will, lo fermò e si diresse verso il lato opposto. Hannibal non gliene chiese il motivo, lo aiutó semplicemente a sedersi sul materasso e poi a coricarsi, il che richiese uno sforzo enorme per un gesto così insignificante. Will sospiró e chiuse gli occhi quando la sua testa toccò il cuscino, sentendo i suoi muscoli finalmente rilassarsi. Sentí Hannibal coprirlo con il piumino, e poi ascoltò i suoi passi mentre girava attorno al letto e si metteva sotto le coperte alla sua sinistra. E poi, Will raccolse tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste per aprire gli occhi e distendere il suo braccio sinistro. Hannibal lo guardò, ma Will sapeva che aveva compreso il gesto, quindi lui non disse niente. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Hannibal si avvicinó a lui, appoggió la testa sulla spalla di Will ed appoggió il braccio ferito sul suo petto, facendo attenzione a non toccarlo vicino alla ferita sul suo addome. Will provó ad usare la maggior cautela possibile quando avvolse la sua schiena con il suo braccio, e poi lasciò cadere la sua testa su quella di Hannibal, sentendo i suoi capelli contro la guancia. Sentí Hannibal rilassarsi addosso a lui, avvolgere il suo braccio attorno al suo fianco e spostare di poco la testa, appoggiando la sua guancia in corrispondenza del suo cuore. Era troppo stanco ed assonnato per combattere la sonnolenza che si era impadronita di lui, ma immediatamente prima di addormentarsi, si rese conto tutto d'un tratto di qualcosa: quella era la prima volta in cui avrebbero dormito fisicamente nello stesso letto, insieme. E quella sarebbe stata la prima volta in cui nessuno dei due si sarebbe svegliato da solo senza l'altro.

****

Will passó la maggior parte dei giorni seguenti a dormire. Si svegliava solo di tanto in tanto, e presto non fu più in grado di dire quanto tempo fosse passato fra una volta in cui aveva aperto gli occhi e la successiva, o da quanto tempo fossero nel rifugio. Tutte le volte in cui si svegliava, trovava Hannibal nei paraggi; a volte stava dormendo a sua volta, coricato accanto a lui, abbracciandolo, con le gambe intrecciate alle sue; altre volte Will apriva gli occhi e lo vedeva leggere o disegnare alla luce soffusa della lampada. Ma di solito, non si svegliava da solo, ma con Hannibal che scuoteva lievemente la sua spalla o che stringeva di poco il suo braccio. Lui poi lo aiutava ad andare in salotto per mangiare e prendere di nuovo le pillole, o lo accompagnava in bagno per cambiare le sue fasciature e vedere come stesse procedendo la guarigione della ferita. Ma durante quei giorni, non parlarono né fecero molto altro, e Will non avrebbe avuto comunque le forze per fare altro.

 

Un giorno, dopo aver mangiato ciò che immaginava fosse o una colazione in ritardo o un pranzo anticipato basandosi sui raggi del sole che filtravano attraverso le tapparelle semi-chiuse, decise di doversi fare una doccia, quindi lo disse ad Hannibal. Lui gli disse che la doccia non era un'opzione, visto che avrebbe dovuto tenere la ferita asciutta ancora per un po' di tempo, ma lo aiutó comunque ad andare in bagno, e Will si sedette sulla tavoletta del WC mentre Hannibal cercava un paio di catini. Ne riempí uno con acqua tiepida e sapone e l'altro solo con acqua, e poi gli consegnò una spugna nuova ed un paio di asciugamani puliti.

 

"Sei certo di non volere il mio aiuto...?"

 

Will pensó per un attimo a permettere ad Hannibal non solo di vederlo nudo, ma anche che quest'ultimo gli facesse delle spugnature, e si sentí arrossire. Non fece affidamento alla sua voce in quel momento, quindi si limitò a scuotere la testa. Hannibal annuí, e poi uscí dal bagno, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

 

Will allora inizió a svestirsi con dei lenti movimenti per evitare di provocarsi del dolore. Quando sentí finalmente l'acqua tiepida nella spugna toccare la sua pelle, sentí un brivido, ma quando si fu lavato ed ebbe indossato gli abiti puliti che aveva portato con sé, si sentí immensamente sollevato.

 

Quando aprì la porta del bagno, vide Hannibal seduto sulla poltrona in camera da letto, che lo stava aspettando. Si alzó ed andò direttamente verso di lui per aiutarlo come sempre. Ma quando avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita, come faceva di solito, Will sentí Hannibal avvicinarsi più del solito, nascondere quasi il suo naso nell'incavo del collo di Will, sotto il suo orecchio, ed inspirare attraverso il naso. Il respiro di Will si mozzó in gola, e lui dovette tenersi stretto al braccio di Hannibal. Quando si spostò all'indietro, Will lo guardó e scosse la testa quando vide il piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra.

 

"Adorabile," disse, e Will alzó gli occhi al cielo, anche se alla fine sorrise a sua volta.

 

Dopo quell'episodio, i giorni continuarono a passare. A volte Will provava a passare un po' più di tempo sveglio, ma la ferita e le pillole rendevano l'attività piuttosto difficile, quindi continuò a dormire per la maggior parte della giornata.

 

E poi, un giorno si svegliò ed Hannibal non era accanto a lui. Rimase immobile per un secondo, drizzando le orecchie nel caso fosse stato in bagno, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a sentire fu una voce debole e smorzata arrivare dal salotto, e si accigliò. Allora scese dal letto e si diresse lí, dove trovò Hannibal seduto sul divano di fronte al caminetto; l'arredamento del salotto era stato sistemato attorno al caminetto, il divano e le due poltrone rivolte verso di esso, creando una sorta di cerchio.

 

Will andò da lui, e quando passó vicino al divano, vide da dove proveniva la voce che aveva sentito: era una radiolina che Hannibal aveva sulle ginocchia. Non l'avevano comprata quando avevano fatto provviste, quindi Will immaginó che fosse già presente in casa. Hannibal gli sorrise quando lo vide, e Will si sedette con dei lenti movimenti accanto a lui. La ferita faceva molto meno male rispetto ai primi giorni, o perché le pillole attenuavano il dolore, o perché stava guarendo. Alcuni piccoli movimenti richiedevano però ancora un grande sforzo. Ma una volta seduto, lasciò cadere la testa fra il cuscino del divano e la spalla destra di Hannibal, e poi iniziò a prestare attenzione a ciò che stava dicendo la voce alla radio. Inizialmente non capí di cosa stesse parlando, visto che non ne conosceva il contesto, ma poi capí.

 

"É su di noi, vero?" gli chiese senza sollevare la testa per guardarlo.

 

"Sí."

 

Per un momento gli sembró molto strano sentire l'uomo alla radio parlare di ciò che era accaduto. Nel lasso di tempo che avevano passato lí nella casa, Will non aveva pensato all'esterno come al mondo reale; era come se il tempo si fosse congelato e nulla fosse accaduto da quando avevano abbandonato la casa di Buffalo Bill.

 

"Cosa stanno dicendo?" chiese alla fine, curioso ora che aveva capito stessero parlando di loro.

 

"Beh... L'FBI sta ancora indagando su tutto, e non hanno ancora raggiunto una conclusione."

 

"Il che probabilmente vuol dire che l'hanno fatto, ma non la vogliono rendere pubblica," disse, perché sapeva bene come lavorassero.

 

"In questo caso potrebbe essere vero che ancora non sappiano nulla. E visto che l'FBI sta rendendo pubblico un dettaglio alla volta, la stampa ha già le proprie teorie su cosa sia successo."

 

Quel commento _fece_ alzare la testa di Will dalla spalla di Hannibal, quindi si raddrizzò.

 

"Teorie?" chiese, interessato.

 

Will aveva dato per scontato che in un qualche modo avessero capito cosa fosse successo. Dopotutto, non si era preoccupato di coprire le proprie tracce da quando aveva deciso di andare da Hannibal, e loro non erano stati esattamente discreti. Ma forse non volevano _credere_ a ciò che le prove suggerivano.

 

"Oh, sí," disse Hannibal, sorridendo, e spense la radio prima di continuare a parlare, visto che Will era visibilmente interessato. "Ce ne sono tre che che mi divertono particolarmente. La prima dice che tu hai sospettato che stessi nascondendo delle informazioni su Buffalo Bill, quindi hai avuto un presentimento e sei venuto a farmi domande. Hai ovviamente scoperto che ero evaso, mi hai _costretto_ a dirti dove si trovava Buffalo Bill, e mi hai portato lá insieme a te..." fece una pausa, in cui il suo sorriso si allargò. "La verità é che, questa teoria ha qualche buco nella trama, ma é comunque divertente. Una volta arrivati, a quanto pare tutto ti é sfuggito di mano e o Buffalo Bill ed io ci siamo alleati contro di te, o tutti e tre ci siamo separati dando la caccia l'uno all'altro," disse, inclinando la testa, e Will sorrise per il modo in cui stava raccontando la storia, divertito. "Ma il finale é la mia parte preferita, perché non tutti sembrano essere d'accordo fra loro. Alcuni dicono che tu sia morto laggiù e che io abbia preso il tuo corpo, probabilmente per ragioni culinarie... Ed altri sostengono che tu sia uscito vivo dalla casa, ma che io ti abbia portato comunque via e che probabilmente ti abbia ucciso o abbia intenzione di farlo molto presto."

 

Will annuí, immaginando la scena. Era vero che aveva alcuni buchi nella trama, ma il finale era in effetti la storia che avrebbe voluto raccontarsi l'FBI. Will rapito o ucciso da Hannibal avrebbe causato meno cattiva pubblicità rispetto alla verità.

 

"L'altra teoria dice che in un qualche modo ti ho fatto un lavaggio del cervello durante le tue visite- questo fatto tra l'altro, ora é stato reso pubblico dall'FBI... Quindi é per questo che tu sei venuto a cercarmi, e poi _io_ ti ho portato con me ad uccidere Buffalo Bill. Questa é alquanto incompleta, per essere onesti."

 

"E la terza teoria?" chiese Will, ricordando che avesse nominato tre teorie che lo avevano divertito.

 

"Oh, la mia preferita. Ma non so se ti piacerà molto."

 

"Perché no?" chiese Will, trattenendo una risata.

 

"Perché é nata dalla tua amica di Tattlecrime."

 

Will arricciò il naso alla menzione del nome.

 

"E cosa dice la _signorina Lounds_? Fammi indovinare, che ero un tale fan sfegatato dei serial killer da essere diventato uno di loro...?"

 

"In realtà... ci chiama 'mariti assassini'."

 

"Come prego?" chiese, strozzandosi quasi con la propria saliva.

 

Il sorriso di Hannibal si allargó, mostrando i denti, e Will gli diede un colpetto con il braccio, perché continuasse a parlare.

 

"Mariti assassini," ripeté, e Will ebbe la conferma di non aver sentito male. "Lei dice che probabilmente abbiamo pianificato tutto assieme. Che tu in un qualche modo mi abbia aiutato ad evadere, e poi siamo andati insieme ad uccidere Buffalo Bill."

 

Will si zittí mentre osservava le fiamme danzare attorno ai piccoli ciocchi che stavano bruciando nel caminetto. Lo disturbava un po' il fatto che avesse pensato ad una storia cosí vicina all'originale quando aveva cosí poche informazioni su di loro e la loro connessione.

 

"Non ti preoccupare, perché nessuno la sta prendendo sul serio. Hanno le registrazioni dei nostri incontri, e la guardia che hai stordito non ricorda cosa gli sia capitato. Crede che _io_ lo abbia stordito... Forse con il mio sguardo intenso," disse, cambiando il tono cosicché sapesse che stava scherzando.

 

Will sorrise, ma poi ricordò qualcosa, e guardó la radio ora silenziosa fra le mani di Hannibal.

 

"É questo che vuoi che pensino, vero...?" chiese, ma poi scosse la testa. "Voglio dire, non la... cosa dei mariti assassini. Vuoi che loro abbiano dei dubbi, e vuoi che pensino che tu mi abbia ucciso o rapito... non é così?" Will lo guardó, e capí di avere ragione, ma continuò comunque a parlare. "C'era abbastanza sangue perché pensassero che potessi essere morto, e tu hai lasciato che Catherine Martin mi vedesse a terra sanguinante. Non fai mai nulla senza uno scopo preciso, e se non avessi voluto che lei mi vedesse, mi avresti portato prima in un'altra stanza."

 

Hannibal allora sorrise di nuovo, e lasciò la radio sul tavolino accanto al bracciolo del divano prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione, mettendosi quasi di fronte a lui.

 

"Volevo che dubitassero, sí. Nel caso," ammise.

 

"Nel caso che... cosa?"

 

"Nel caso tu avessi dovuto ritornare indietro. Nel caso tu avessi avuto bisogno che credessero ad una storia. La storia di come fossi interessato a te, e quindi ti avessi rapito dopo aver ucciso Buffalo Bill; avevano la mia telefonata agli uffici dell'FBI, le registrazioni... loro _sapevano_ che in un qualche modo ero interessato a te. E la storia di come poi tu fossi scappato dallo... Squartatore di Chesapeake..."

 

Will annuí, fingendo di essere colpito, ed imitò la sua postura, quindi appoggió il suo ginocchio sinistro sul divano per essere in grado di ruotare il corpo senza farsi male.

 

"Di certo hai pianificato tutto..." disse, ed Hannibal abbassó lo sguardo, passando il suo indice sulla barbetta che correva lungo la sua mascella. "Ma ti sei scordato un piccolo dettaglio. Io non torno indietro, Hannibal."

 

Sollevó gli occhi per guardarlo, e quando sorrise di nuovo i suoi occhi scintillarono ed il cuore di Will perse un battito da quanto sembrasse felice in quel momento.

 

"Bene," disse.

 

Si guardarono fino a che fu Will ad abbassare lo sguardo, ma Hannibal allungò la sua mano e prese quella di Will, sfiorando il suo palmo con il pollice. Will chiuse gli occhi e lasciò cadere nuovamente la  testa sulla sua spalla sana, abbandonandosi al tocco rassicurante.

 

Dopo poco, Will ricordó qualcosa che si stava chiedendo da un po', quindi lo guardò di nuovo.

 

"Dove credi saranno i miei cani?"

 

"Alana ed Abigail si stanno probabilmente prendendo cura di loro. Lei lo aveva già fatto mentre eri all'ospedale," gli disse Hannibal, e Will annuí.

 

"Sí, lo credo anch'io... Peró, mi mancano," disse in un sussurro, non riuscendo ad evitarlo.

 

"Anche a me."

 

Will inizialmente ebbe il dubbio che l'affetto che Hannibal provava per i cani fosse stato solo un risultato della loro connessione, ma poi percepí la sua sincerità: sentiva  _veramente_ la mancanza dei cani, quasi quanto Will, quindi sorrise, con un calore che si stava diffondendo nel petto.

 

Visto che era presto per pranzare, Hannibal decise di cambiare la fasciatura di Will. Portó tutto dal bagno al salotto, e Will si tolse il maglione mentre Hannibal stava iniziando ad estrarre ciò che sarebbe servito dal kit di primo soccorso. Poi, Hannibal si accovacciò sul tappeto e fece sedere Will sul bordo del divano. Si era accovacciato davanti a lui già qualche altra volta, visto che era il modo più facile per cambiare le sue fasciature, ed era la stessa posizione in cui lo aveva rasato prima di tutta la storia di Buffalo Bill. Eppure, quando sentí i fianchi di Hannibal fra le sue cosce e le sue mani sfiorare la sua pelle mentre toglieva le bende, si agitó un po'. Non si preoccupò di chiudere la sua mente, quindi Hannibal sollevó lo sguardo con un piccolo sorriso, e probabilmente per pressarlo un po' di più, quando inizió a srotolare le bende, si sporse in avanti, come se non avesse potuto raggiungere la sua schiena se non si fosse avvicinato. Ma il suo sorriso malizioso rese chiaro che non stava provando a nascondere le sue intenzioni, quindi Will decise di stare al gioco. Anche lui si piegò in avanti, fino a quando i loro visi furono quasi troppo vicini, ed appoggió la sua mano sul bicipite di Hannibal, esattamente come aveva fatto quando lo aveva fasciato la prima volta. Ma quella volta, invece di fare semplicemente un gesto naturale, distese lentamente le dita, dando una piccola stretta e sentendo i muscoli di Hannibal irrigidirsi con i suoi movimenti mentre gli toglieva le bende. Rimasero uno di fronte all'altro, con il respiro di Will che si fece corto visto che non voleva muovere un muscolo, fino a quando Hannibal non riuscì più a prolungare quel momento, e mise da parte le bende. Will sorrise, ma poi dovette appoggiarsi all'indietro perché Hannibal potesse rimuovere la garza e dare un'occhiata alla ferita.

 

"Sta guarendo molto bene. Credo che possiamo smettere di prendere gli antibiotici, e tu possa ridurre la dose di antidolorifici, una pillola probabilmente sarà sufficiente."

 

"E non mi sentirò esausto come ora?" gli chiese, guardando il lungo taglio nel suo addome. Era già chiuso, ma era gonfio e rosso.

 

"Sí. Se inizierai a sentire troppo dolore, puoi sempre prenderne un'altra."

 

Will annuí, e poi Hannibal prese la garza e le bende pulite e gli applicò la nuova fasciatura. Quando ebbe finito, Hannibal si sedette sul divano ed iniziò a prendere altre bende per se stesso dal kit di primo soccorso, ma Will appoggiò la mano sulla sua.

 

"Lasciami..."

 

Fino a quel momento, Hannibal si era cambiato da solo le proprie fasciature, visto che Will era o troppo spossato per offrirgli il suo aiuto, o Hannibal lo aveva già fatto quando lui si svegliava. Ma ora si sentiva meglio, e voleva fare quel gesto per lui.

 

Hannibal annuí e gli passò il kit. Will prima aiutó Hannibal a togliersi il maglione, e poi a rimuovere la fasciatura, che avvolgeva la spalla ed il petto, e che quindi era stata ferma. Una volta tolta, Hannibal si giró con la schiena verso di lui, e Will gli si avvicinó, e fu in grado di osservare le sue ferite per la prima volta. Il livido della spalla slogata ora aveva un colore giallastro, il che probabilmente faceva sembrare molto più minacciose le coltellate. Una di esse era vicina all'ascella, e l'altra era più in alto e vicino al centro della sua schiena, il che fece rabbrividire un po' Will, figurandosi chiaramente nella sua mente il percorso che Gumb avrebbe seguito se avesse continuato ad accoltellare Hannibal: il suo collo. Will appoggiò una mano fra le scapole di Hannibal, e lui si agitó un po' al contatto.

 

"Scusa, ho le mani fredde," disse, iniziando ad allontanare la mano.

 

"No, io... Non mi dá fastidio. Per niente," disse Hannibal, voltando la testa verso di lui oltre la sua spalla.

 

Will sorrise, e poi chiuse gli occhi, espandendo la sua mente verso di lui e percorrendo la schiena di Hannibal con le sue dita. Sentí Hannibal rabbrividire, ed il suo cuore iniziare ad accelerare. Sentí come avesse inarcato di poco la schiena sotto il suo tocco, e poi lo sentí ansimare lievemente, e quello per Will fu troppo da gestire. Sentí l'improvvisa eccitazione colpirlo e si lasciò cadere su Hannibal, appoggiando la fronte contro l'incavo del suo collo. Will lo abbracciò da dietro, e lasciò che le sue labbra sfiorassero la sua nuca, respirando contro la sua pelle.

 

Hannibal allora si mosse, voltandosi per quanto la sua posizione gli permettesse, e Will cercò la sue labbra, baciandole avidamente. Non sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare dove fossero le mani di Hannibal e dove fossero le sue, ma visto che Hannibal aveva la schiena rivolta verso di lui, appoggió una mano sulla sua mascella, tirandolo più vicino a sé mentre sentiva la sua lingua insinuarsi nella bocca di Will. Si sentí gemere contro le sue labbra, e poi spostò le mani dal suo collo alle spalle di Hannibal, e lo spinse sui cuscini... E poi Hannibal emise un lamento, e Will si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto. Si spostò all'indietro, rompendo il contatto e guardando la spalla ferita di Hannibal, che aveva appena spinto contro al divano.

 

"Oddio, scusa," disse, sentendo la sua faccia andare in fiamme.

 

Ma Hannibal fece un largo sorriso nonostante il dolore, e si allontanò con calma dai cuscini come se Will non avesse fatto nulla di male.

 

"Va tutto bene, Will," disse Hannibal, appoggiando la mano sulla sua mentre entrambi riprendevano fiato.

 

Anche Will provó a sorridere, ma abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Non poteva credere di avere rovinato un momento del genere in un modo così maldestro.

 

"Will," lo chiamò Hannibal, quindi dovette guardare in su.

 

Hannibal sapeva, ovviamente, cosa stesse provando, quindi portó la mano di Will alle labbra, e bació delicatamente le sue nocche ancora ferite. Quando lo guardò di nuovo, Will era molto più calmo, e sapeva che il merito era stato di Hannibal e della connessione, quindi lo ringraziò con uno sguardo.

 

Hannibal si voltò di nuovo, e Will applicò la nuova fasciatura attorno al petto e alla spalla, come la precedente. Cambiò anche la semplice benda sulla ferita del suo braccio destro, e quando ebbe terminato mise tutto nel kit di primo soccorso.

 

"Ti va di fare due passi?"

 

Will appoggiò il kit sull'altro lato del divano, e quando si voltò, Hannibal si stava infilando il maglione, quindi si avvicinò a lui e lo aiutó con il braccio ferito.

 

"Sí, per favore," gli disse, rilasciando un lungo sospiro. "Non so nemmeno quanti giorni siano passati, ma mi sembra di essere in letargo qui da mesi."

 

Hannibal gli sorrise mentre lui gli passava una mano attraverso i capelli, visto che il maglione li aveva scompigliati.

 

"Sono passate due settimane," disse, rispondendo alla domanda che non aveva posto, e Will annuí.

 

Anche Will si vestí mentre l'altro portava tutto ciò che avevano usato in bagno, e quando ritornó, aveva fra le mani due giacche che avevano comprato. Hannibal gli consegnò quella scura, e Will notò che per lui fosse troppo larga. Pensò che probabilmente gli stesse malissimo, non che per lui fosse una priorità avere un bell'aspetto. Ma quando sollevò lo sguardo, vide che Hannibal gli stava sorridendo. Lo raggiunse dopo essersi messo la giacca, afferró le due estremità del bavero della giacca di Will e tirò su la cerniera per lui, e quando lo guardò di nuovo, Will dovette controllarsi per non baciarlo di nuovo. Era stato un gesto talmente piccolo, ma lui aveva ancora il potere di far perdere un battito al suo cuore con le cose più piccole. Ma lui ovviamente lo aveva percepito, quindi fece un sorriso sornione prima di lasciar andare la cerniera ed allungare la mano verso la porta.

 

Quando uscirono di casa, sbatté le palpebre a causa dell'intensa luminosità, e strinse le braccia attorno a sé, perché sentí un brivido di freddo nonostante la giacca.

 

"Non dobbiamo uscire adesso, se vuoi rientrare..."

 

"No, no. Sto bene," disse, rivolgendosi ad Hannibal, che aveva la mano ancora appoggiata alla maniglia. "Sul serio."

 

Lui annuí, e finalmente chiuse la porta e mise le chiavi nella tasca della sua giacca.

 

Visto che erano entrambi feriti, non andarono molto lontano. La caviglia di Hannibal stava molto meglio ed ora lui zoppicava a malapena, ma Will sapeva che a volte gli provocava ancora dolore, e la ferita di Will gli fece percorrere ogni passo con estrema cautela. Camminarono nel bosco, fra gli alberi e la vegetazione che ora aveva colori brillanti grazie alla primavera; Will non era certo di che giorno fosse esattamente, ma sapeva che dovesse essere quasi la fine di Marzo. Quando le ferite di entrambi iniziarono ad dare loro dei fastidi, raccolsero un po' di legna e ritornarono verso la casa. Will andò dritto verso il caminetto, dove mise da parte i piccoli ciocchi, e poi distese le sue mani di fronte al fuoco, provando a riscaldarsi. Hannibal si diresse verso di lui e gli chiese la giacca senza parole, e poi andò in camera da letto per rimetterle nell'armadio. Quando ritornó, inizió a preparare il pranzo, e quella volta a Will ritornarono le energie per aiutarlo un po' in cucina, anche se il cibo che avevano proveniva quasi esclusivamente da delle lattine e non richiedeva grandi preparazioni.

 

Dopo aver pranzato, visto che aveva preso solamente una pillola come suggerito da Hannibal, Will non si sentiva stanco come il solito, ma decise di fare un sonnellino sul divano. Quando si svegliò, la prima cosa che notò fu Hannibal, seduto accanto a lui in una delle due poltrone. Will lo osservò per un attimo senza muoversi mentre disegnava sul suo blocco. Quando Hannibal inclinò la testa e strinse di poco le labbra, concentrato sul disegno, lui sorrise. Ed in quel momento, Hannibal sollevò la testa, cogliendolo sul fatto.

 

"Sei sveglio," disse, appoggiando la matita sul blocco da disegno.

 

"Cosa stai disegnando?" gli chiese Will con curiosità, rialzandosi di poco sul divano, appoggiando la schiena contro il bracciolo, dove era posata la sua testa fino ad un momento prima.

 

"Tu."

 

Will si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, e nella sua nuova posizione riuscì in effetti a scorgere il blocco da disegno, e vide che senza dubbio il soggetto ritratto era lui. Hannibal aveva molto talento anche in quello, come in quasi tutto ciò che faceva, quindi lui inclinò la testa e vide che lo aveva disegnato mentre stava dormendo, e non riuscì ad evitare che un sorriso apparisse sulle sue labbra.

 

"Perché continui a disegnarmi...?" gli chiese.

 

Non era la prima volta che lo faceva. Hannibal lo aveva disegnato sin da quando lui aveva creduto che fosse un'allucinazione, e lui aveva visto alcuni disegni nella sua stanza a Baltimora che era certo lo raffigurassero, anche se non gli aveva mai posto domande a riguardo.

 

Hannibal scrolló le spalle, senza perdere il sorriso.

 

"Mi piace disegnare ciò che é bello."

 

Will si sentì arrossire, ma scosse la testa, provando a nasconderlo.

 

"Molte persone non sarebbero d'accordo... Inoltre, un certo aspetto lo si ha per puro caso, Hannibal."

 

Lui si alzó dalla poltrona, lasciando lí il blocco, e si sedette sul divano, accanto a lui. Appoggió una mano sui cuscini, e l'altra accanto a lui sul bracciolo, racchiudendolo in una sorta di cerchio. Allora, si piegò verso di lui e Will sentí il suo cuore martellare nel petto, ma Hannibal appoggió la guancia contro la sua, e sussurró nel suo orecchio.

 

"Mangeró chiunque sostenga che tu non sia stupendo"

 

Will gli diede un colpetto, sbuffando e fingendo di essere irritato, ma Hannibal non perse il suo sorriso.

 

"O forse potresti accettare un complimento. Credo che tu sia la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto, Will."

 

Si sentí arrossire di nuovo, ed il suo cuore provò ad uscire dalla sua gola, quindi abbassó lo sguardo e si schiarí la voce prima di provare a parlare di nuovo.

 

"Ne sei proprio sicuro? E _tutte_ le opere d'arte che hai visto?" chiese Will, provando a scherzare, non credendo del tutto a ciò che gli aveva detto.

 

"Includendo ogni opera d'arte che abbia mai visto ed ogni brano musicale che abbia mai sentito."

 

Will si zittí, perché non riusciva a trovare una singola parola da dire. Hannibal posò l'indice sotto il suo mento e fece rivolgere il suo sguardo verso di lui. Will permise alla sua mente di espandersi verso di lui, sentí le emozioni di Hannibal mescolarsi alle sue, ed emise un piccolo ansito. Ma poi Hannibal si piegò verso di lui, e quella volta lo bació, cosí delicatamente che Will per paio di secondi non reagí nemmeno. Quando lo fece, cercò i fianchi di Hannibal con le sue mani, e lo tiró più vicino a sé facendo attenzione a non fare di nuovo del male a lui o a se stesso. Quando Hannibal si spostò all'indietro, Will si chiese ancora una volta come l'amore di Hannibal potesse essere reale. Era intenso come la luce del Sole, ed era interamente ed esclusivamente per Will.

 

"Hai voglia di un té?" gli chiese Hannibal, accarezzando per un secondo la sua gamba.

 

Will sorrise ed annuí, ancora incapace di parlare.

****

Qualche giorno più tardi, dopo aver controllato la sua ferita, Hannibal gli disse di poter iniziare a farsi la doccia a patto che prestasse attenzione. Will pianse quasi dalla gioia, perché per quanto si fosse sentito bene dopo quelle prime spugnature, aveva smesso di apprezzarle troppo velocemente. Quindi quello stesso pomeriggio, Hannibal non gli applicò la fasciatura, e lui si diresse verso il bagno spogliandosi nel tragitto. Ma quando sentí l'acqua bollente bagnare la sua pelle, non poté trattenere un sospiro. Prima di quel momento non aveva mai pensato che una doccia gli sarebbe mancata _cosí tanto_ ...

 

Rimase lí più a lungo rispetto a quanto avrebbe fatto in circostanze normali, ed uscí solamente perché si ricordò che avrebbero dovuto risparmiare più acqua calda ed elettricità possibile... e forse anche perché le sue dita stavano iniziando a raggrinzirsi. Quando uscí, si rese conto che la maggior parte dei suoi vestiti erano sporchi o si stavano asciugando dal carico della lavatrice di quella mattina, quindi prese una delle magliette di Hannibal e l'unico maglione che aveva, ed uscí dalla camera da letto infilandoselo. Ma quando la sua testa uscí dal collo del maglione, si bloccò di colpo al centro della stanza. La maggior parte delle luci erano spente, con l'eccezione di una lampada, il caminetto e dozzine di candele che erano sparse per tutto il salotto. Ma la maggior parte erano sul lungo tavolo su cui mangiavano, che era già apparecchiato e persino decorato con dei fiori. Will allora guardò Hannibal, che era in piedi accanto al tavolo con le mani intrecciate di fronte a sé ed un largo sorriso sulle labbra.

 

"Wow, cos'é... questo?"

 

Will in quel momento si rese anche conto che Hannibal stava indossando l'unico completo che avevano comprato per lui quando erano andati a fare compere, e lui finí di infilarsi il maglione sentendosi un po' ridicolo ad avere indosso i pantaloni del pigiama.

 

"É un appuntamento."

 

Il sorriso di Hannibal si allargò ancora di più, e poi si diresse verso la sedia su cui Will era solito sedersi, e la spostò all'indietro, offrendogli il posto. Will andò verso di lui e si sedette, ed Hannibal spinse la sedia sotto di lui. Provó a far sì che non accadesse, ma un sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra.

 

"Un... appuntamento?" chiese.

 

"Sí. Quando ci siamo conosciuti, ci siamo solo intromessi nelle nostre vite, e tutto da allora é stato alquanto movimentato, quindi non ne abbiamo mai avuto uno vero e proprio."

 

"Sí, ne sono consapevole..."

 

Hannibal giró attorno al tavolo e Will lo seguì con lo sguardo, incapace di credere di trovarsi in quella situazione. E quando ritornó dalla cucina ed iniziò a servire parecchi piatti di cibo fumante dall'ottimo aspetto, lui scosse la testa.

 

"Ma certo, se qualcuno può far apparire cosí buono del cibo in scatola, quello sei tu," disse Will, sorridendo ma sentendosi nervoso.

 

Hannibal sorrise a sua volta, e poi percorse un’altra volta il tragitto verso la cucina e ritornò con una bottiglia di vino che inizió ad aprire.

 

"Credevo che non potessimo bere vino con le pillole," gli disse, indicando la bottiglia.

 

"Se non senti molto dolore, ho pensato che per questa sera potremmo saltare," disse Hannibal, aprendo la bottiglia ed annusando il tappo. Poi, lo guardó, chiedendogli con uno sguardo se ne volesse oppure no.

 

"Certo. Non lo dirò al dottore," scherzó.

 

Una volta servito il vino, finalmente si sedette di fronte a lui, e prese il suo bicchiere, sollevandolo.

 

"Un brindisi?"

 

"Certo. Per cosa?" chiese Will, sollevando a sua volta il bicchiere.

 

"A noi," disse Hannibal, quasi in un sussurro.

 

"A noi."

 

Bevvero entrambi un sorso, senza staccare gli occhi l'uno dall'altro, e Will sentí il cuore scalpitare dentro di lui. Quando appoggió il bicchiere, dovette abbassare lo sguardo per un attimo mentre Hannibal iniziava a servire il cibo.

 

"Sta provando a sedurmi, _Dr_.Lecter?" chiese Will, sollevando le sopracciglia.

 

"Dipende..." rispose.

 

"Da cosa?"

 

"Se sta funzionando oppure no."

 

Will ridacchiò alla sua risposta, e poi lasciò che gli servisse il cibo. Quando iniziarono a mangiare, Will si chiese ancora una volta come potesse avere preparato una cena cosí elaborata con il solo cibo in scatola che avevano comprato.

 

"Quindi... é cosí che sarebbe stato un normale appuntamento con Hannibal Lecter?" gli chiese allora, prendendo un boccone dal piatto.

 

"Probabilmente con molto meno cibo in scatola, ma sí. É un'approssimazione."

 

"Meno cibo in scatola, più ingredienti a sorpresa," disse Will.

 

"Esattamente."

 

Hannibal sorrise di nuovo, bevendo un altro sorso di vino, e poi qualcosa attraversò la mente di Will.

 

"Ti chiedi mai cosa sarebbe successo se ci fossimo incontrati in circostanze normali?"

 

"Intendi senza la connessione?" gli chiese Hannibal.

 

"Sí... E con te fuori dall'Ospedale.”

 

Hannibal prese un altro boccone mentre sembrava valutare la sua risposta, e poi scrollò le spalle.

 

"É difficile a sapersi... Forse avrei provato ad ucciderti," disse, ed anche se non sorrise, Will sapeva che stesse scherzando, quindi alzó gli occhi al cielo. "O forse avrei provato a baciarti..."

 

Will ridacchiò, in parte divertito, in parte perché improvvisamente aveva immaginato la situazione nella sua testa.

 

"Sí, mi é difficile immaginarlo..."

 

"E perché mai?" gli chiese Hannibal, ed aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 

"Beh, vediamo... Prima di catturarti, tu eri uno stimato psichiatra, organizzavi sempre queste grandi, sfarzose feste, indossavi dei completi che costano più del mio salario annuo, andavi all'opera..." disse, ricordando ciò che aveva imparato su di lui prima, ma anche le cose che aveva scoperto dopo averlo incontrato. "Non vedo come avremmo potuto incontrarci, e se lo avessimo fatto, come potresti aver avuto... Lo sai. Un qualsiasi interesse verso di me."

 

Hannibal inclinò la testa, e poi puntó la forchetta verso di lui.

 

"Come hai detto, ero uno stimato psichiatra, forse ci saremmo incontrati attraverso il mio lavoro, a volte l'FBI richiedeva il mio aiuto per qualche agente."

 

Will si accigliò, perché questo non lo era venuto a sapere. Ma considerando chi fosse risultato essere Hannibal, era normale che l'FBI avesse nascosto questo piccolo dettaglio.

 

"Ok, quindi forse ci saremmo potuti incontrare in quel modo. Non vedo comunque come potresti avere sviluppato un qualche interesse verso di me," disse Will, scuotendo la testa e guardando il piatto.

 

"In quest'altro _mondo_ , tu sei ancora tu ed io sono ancora io...?" gli chiese allora, continuando a partecipare al piccolo gioco a cui Will aveva involontariamente dato inizio.

 

"Direi di sí."

 

"Allora... _Sarei_ stato interessato a te, Will," disse, in tono serio.

 

"Io credo che avresti provato a mangiarmi.”

 

Hannibal ridacchiò, ma scosse la testa e deglutí il cibo che aveva in bocca prima di parlare di nuovo.

 

"Non credo, no."

 

"Perché? Voglio dire, so che a volte posso essere un po' scortese, e... Cos'è che avevi detto? 'Se possibile...?"

 

"Credo che sarei stato più interessato a _te_ , che alla tua tua scortesia. La tua empatia, la tua mente é qualcosa che mi ha meravigliato dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto. Sono certo che sarei stato interessato allo stesso modo, in qualsiasi situazione, avrei voluto sapere cosa avresti potuto fare, come ti saresti potuto evolvere."

 

Will sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche secondo, ricordando le volte in cui Hannibal aveva parlato della sua empatia come di un dono, e che Will a quei tempi, quando credeva che fosse un'allucinazione, non avesse capito che il suo interesse fosse genuino.

 

"Ora che ci penso, probabilmente avrei usato qualche droga se tu avessi avuto l'encefalite anche quando ci fossimo incontrati in quest'altra situazione. In effetti ci ho pensato quando ci siamo incontrati, ma ovviamente non ero nella posizione per fare una cosa del genere," disse, e poi sorrise.

 

"Questo _sí_ che è da te," disse Will, scuotendo di nuovo la testa.

 

"Ad ogni modo... Credo che noi avremmo trovato un modo in qualunque situazione. Uno spazio sarebbe stato costruito per noi, in un modo o nell'altro."

 

"Vuoi dire... come se fosse destino?"

 

"Non lo possiamo sapere, ma... forse. Forse eravamo destinati ad incontrarci sotto qualsiasi circostanza ed é per questo che é stata stabilita la conessione."

 

Will fece un respiro profondo, provando a metabolizzare le parole di Hannibal, e poi lo guardò sollevando le sopracciglia.

 

"Forse."

 

Sorrisero entrambi contemporaneamente, e poi ritornarono alla loro cena. Quando ebbero terminato, si spostarono in salotto, ed Hannibal prese la bottiglia di whisky che avevano comprato ma non ancora aperto. Riempí il bicchiere suo e di Will di fronte al camino, e poi entrambi bevvero un sorso nello stesso istante. Will chiuse gli occhi, avendo sentito la mancanza di quel sapore, e quando li aprí di nuovo, vide che Hannibal lo stava osservando, con il riflesso delle fiamme nei suoi occhi che facevano sembrare il suo sguardo ancora più intenso. Will ebbe l'improvviso bisogno di baciarlo, di toccarlo e di sentirlo, ma invece abbassó lo sguardo e camminò verso il divano, dove si sedette con il cuore che martellava nelle orecchie. Desiderava Hannibal cosí tanto, ma si sentiva ancora _cosí_ nervoso tutte le volte che pensava di andare oltre rispetto ai baci ed al contatto che già si scambiavano...

 

Hannibal si sedette accanto a lui, e Will bevve un sorso del suo whisky, chudendo di poco la sua mente perché non _venisse a saper_ _e_ tutto ciò che stava provando.

 

"Will, ti posso chiedere una cosa?" gli chiese Hannibal, e lui si voltò verso di lui con un nodo in gola, ma annuí comunque. "Mi hai perdonato?”

 

"Cosa?" chiese, colto completamente di sorpresa.

 

"Mi hai detto che non sapevi se saresti stato in grado di perdonarmi, eppure avevi già iniziato a farlo," disse, e Will annuí, perché ovviamente lo ricordava. "Ma ora ti sto chiedendo... Mi hai veramente perdonato per quello che ti ho fatto?"

 

"L'ho fatto... e lo faccio tutt'ora. In realtà ti ho perdonato molto prima di quanto avessi voluto," disse, con un sorriso triste dopo essersene reso conto. "Ma voglio che tu sappia, che io voglio _veramente_ perdonarti."

 

"Il tradimento ed il perdono sono visti come qualcosa di analogo all'innamoramento. Non si può avere il controllo della persona di cui ci si innamora... Lo stesso accade con il perdono. Alla fine, non é qualcosa su cui si può avere il controllo."

 

Will allora sorrise, con un sorriso largo e luminoso.

 

"Stai dicendo che mi ami...?" chiese, con un tono scherzoso.

 

"Sai già molto bene cosa provi per te, Will," disse Hannibal, e poi abbassó il suo sguardo. Will espanse la sua mente verso di lui, e si morse il labbro inferiore quando percepí quanto fosse veramente sopraffatto.

 

"Lo so, ma voglio che tu lo dica. Sei...?"

 

"Amore é un termine troppo insignificante per descrivere cosa provo per te," disse, guardandolo di nuovo.

 

Hannibal allora appoggió il bicchiere sul tavolino di legno accanto al divano, e si avvicinó a lui. Il cuore di Will perse un battito quando lui sollevó le mani, prendendo il suo viso fra di esse.

 

"Ma se hai il bisogno di sentirlo pronunciare dalle mie labbra... Io ti amo, Will."

 

Quella volta, quando il desiderio di baciare Hannibal lo colpí, Will non si controllò. Percepì la paura e l'angoscia che aveva provato abbandonarlo non appena si avvicinó alle labbra di Hannibal, divorandolo in un bacio famelico. Gemette sulle sue labbra quando sentí le dita di Hannibal scivolare sulla sua schiena attraverso il maglione, ed allora seppe di non poter più aspettare.

 

"Hannibal..." riuscì a dire fra un bacio e l'altro, e poi si spostò di poco all'indietro per guardarlo. "Vuoi... andare in camera da letto?"

 

Hannibal lo fissó ansimante e con gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa e dalla confusione, e lui in quel momento si sentí ancora più attratto da lui. Will lasciò che la sua mente si espandesse verso di lui e sentí entrambe le loro eccitazioni, e poi lo bació di nuovo, avvicinandosi al suo corpo e sentendo il tessuto del suo completo addosso a lui. Ma quando fece scorrere le dita della sua mano libera attraverso i suoi capelli, Hannibal gli diede una piccola spinta, rompendo il contatto, e lui si sentí emettere un piccolo gemito.

 

"Aspetta..." disse Hannibal, e Will si accigliò. "Quanto sei ubriaco?"

 

"Dopo due bicchieri di vino e..." guardó il bicchiere nella sua mano, e poi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, "mezzo bicchiere di whisky? Nemmeno leggermente ubriaco."

 

"Bene."

 

Hannibal prese il bicchiere di whisky dalla sua mano e lo appoggiò accanto al suo, e quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, afferró le sue mani e si alzò, trascinandolo con lui.

 

"Procediamo lentamente, okay?" disse Hannibal, probabilmente perché Will non si spaventasse, come era successo le volte precedenti, e lui ridacchiò mentre Hannibal lo tirava nuovamente vicino a sé.

 

"Beh, spero non _troppo_ lentamente," disse, e quel commento fece fare ad Hannibal un largo sorriso.

 

Hannibal premette il suo corpo contro quello di Will, baciandolo di nuovo, e quando iniziò a muoversi in avanti, Will si lasciò guidare, rompendo il contatto solo quando colpì il muro con la sua schiena, quindi afferró Hannibal dal colletto del suo completo e lo trascinò in camera da letto. Una volta dentro, si prese un secondo per guardarlo con il fiato corto, e ciò che vide lo eccitò ancora di più, come se quello fosse possibile; i capelli di Hannibal erano scompigliati, le sue labbra rosse per lo sfregamento, ed il completo impeccabile ora era spiegazzato ed in disordine.

 

Will tirò nuovamente la sua giacca, la sbottonò e la tolse lentamente, lasciandola cadere a terra. Hannibal lo osservò con occhi lascivi quando iniziò a fare lo stesso con la camicia al di sotto, passandosi la sua lingua sulle labbra come se non potesse più aspettare... Ma lui aspettò, pazientemente, mentre Will era deliziato da ogni nuova porzione di pelle scoperta dopo l'apertura di un bottone. Quando finalmente la camicia fu aperta, la lasciò scivolare sulle spalle larghe di Hannibal mentre lui si avvicinava alla sua sinistra. Premette le labbra contro il taglio che Hannibal si era autoinflitto quella che sembrava una vita fa, il _suo_ taglio, e lui lo bació. Sentí il respiro di Hannibal farsi pesante, e si spostò sul suo collo, sollevando la testa e baciandolo sotto la sua mascella. Continuò a salire, e si mise in punta di piedi per premere le labbra sul taglio sullo zigomo di Hannibal.

 

Quando Will si spostò all'indietro per guardarlo, Hannibal rimase immobile, a guardarlo con occhi affamati ma senza muovere un muscolo. Capí in quel momento che si stesse trattenendo a causa sua, come aveva già fatto molte volte in precedenza. Quindi Will prese le mani di Hannibal fra le sue e le mise sui suoi fianchi, dicendogli con uno sguardo che poteva procedere. Finalmente si mosse e le sue mani afferrarono la parte bassa del maglione di Will e la sua maglietta. Lo guardó ancora una volta, e Will annuí, quindi lo sollevò. Nel momento in cui lo ebbe sfilato, Will afferrò la sua cintura e si mosse verso il letto senza staccare gli occhi da Hannibal. Quando toccò i piedi del letto con i polpacci, si sedette sul bordo, e poi iniziò a muoversi all'indietro sul materasso. Ma non dovette aspettare molto, perché Hannibal si tolse le scarpe in due rapidi movimenti e poi salí sul letto dopo di lui. Quando iniziò a gattonare su di lui, Will perse il poco autocontrollo che gli era rimasto, e lo accolse con un bacio famelico.

 

Hannibal allora abbandonò le sue labbra, ed iniziò a baciarlo ovunque: le sue guance, la sua mascella, il suo collo, le sue clavicole... Ma non si fermò lí, non quella volta, e continuò a scendere, facendolo gemere sonoramente ad ogni tocco sul petto, sullo sterno, sulla pancia... e poi raggiunse la ferita scoperta e quasi completamente guarita. Era ancora un po' rossa e gonfia, ma Hannibal appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e poi tirò fuori la lingua tracciando una linea sulla ferita. Will sentí il lieve dolore mescolarsi al piacere, la sua pelle fredda accogliere la lingua calda e bagnata di Hannibal, e pensó di stare per svenire per il piacere.

 

"Oddio, Hannibal..."

 

Si lasciò cadere sul materasso, con il cuore fuori controllo ed il respiro affannato.

 

"Vuoi che faccia qualcosa, Will?" gli disse quindi Hannibal con una voce profonda.

 

Will sollevò di nuovo la testa, e lo vide accovacciato sul materasso fra le sue gambe, e la quantità di cose che voleva gli facesse inizió ad affollare la sua mente. Sentí la sua erezione pulsare nei pantaloni, ed aprí la bocca ma non ne uscí alcun suono, quindi si limitò ad annuire.

 

Hannibal appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia di Will, e poi risalí sulle sue cosce fino ad arrivare alla vita, dove afferró l'elastico dei pantaloni ed iniziò a tirarlo verso il basso. Fece tutto cosí lentamente che pensó di essere sul punto di venire, e quando i pantaloni scesero oltre i suoi boxer, il respiro gli si mozzó in gola e ricadde sul materasso, coprendosi la faccia con entrambe le mani. Quando Hannibal finalmente gli ebbe sfilato i pantaloni, insieme alle sue scarpe, si mise di nuovo sopra di lui e le sue labbra indugiarono su quelle di Will, ma senza mai toccarle.

 

"Ho bisogno che tu lo dica... Vuoi che faccia qualcosa?" gli chiese, e Will sentí il suo respiro contro il suo collo.

 

In quel momento, si rese conto di cosa stesse facendo; qualche settimana prima, Hannibal si era offerto di _fare qualcosa_ per aiutarlo a dormire, ma Will allora non aveva capito esattamente cosa avesse voluto dire, ed aveva finito per rifiutare le sue avances. Quindi ora Hannibal glielo stava facendo dire ad alta voce, e Will nascose di nuovo la faccia fra le mani per un secondo.

 

"Oh brutto..." inizió a dire, ma si trattenne e finalmente provó a dirlo mentre si sentiva arrossire. "S-sí, voglio che tu faccia qualcosa."

 

Hannibal gli offrì un largo sorriso, e poi schioccò la lingua, scuotendo la testa, ma si mosse nuovamente all'indietro, fermandosi sulla sua erezione ancora una volta, senza toccarlo per niente eccetto per una mano che accarezzava l'esterno delle sue cosce.

 

"Ma ho bisogno che tu lo dica, Will. Non vuoi fare di nuovo le coccole, vero?" gli chiese, divertito.

 

"Brutto bastardo..." disse, ma continuò a ridere.

 

Will appoggió i suoi gomiti sul materasso, e lo guardó con il petto che si alzava ed abbassava rapidamente.

 

"Non voglio di nuovo le coccole, no," disse Will, con voce roca.

 

Non aveva nemmeno finito di dirlo quando Hannibal infilò i suoi pollici nell'elastico dei suoi boxer e li tirò verso il basso, togliendoli molto più rapidamente rispetto a quanto aveva fatto con i pantaloni e Will lo aiutó spingendo i fianchi verso l'alto. Will ansimó, ma non staccó gli occhi da Hannibal quando questi gettò il suo intimo a terra e guardó la sua erezione, finalmente libera da ogni capo di vestiario. E lo sguardo di fame e desiderio sul volto di Hannibal rese il respirare ancora più difficoltoso.

 

Hannibal gli sorrise di nuovo, e poi si appoggió con il torace fra le sue gambe. Will sentí una lieve fitta di dolore nella sua spalla sinistra che riconobbe all'istante come non sua, ma di Hannibal. Ma prima che potesse dirgli qualcosa, l'altro gli fece allargare le gambe e strinse la sua intimità con una mano; i suoi gomiti non ressero più il suo peso, e ricadde sul materasso.

 

"Oddio..."

 

Provó velocemente a sollevare di nuovo la testa, ed Hannibal incrociò il suo sguardo per un secondo. Mormorò qualcosa in una lingua che non comprese, e poi lo prese in bocca. Quando sentí le sue labbra bagnate e calde avvolgerlo, gemette sonoramente, stringendo con i pugni le lenzuola. Provó a non distogliere lo sguardo, ma poi la lingua di Hannibal inizió a disegnare dei piccoli cerchi su di lui ed a succhiare lievemente sollevando ed abbassando la sua testa, incapace di controllarsi.

 

Sentì Hannibal afferrare le sua coscia sinistra ed appoggiarla sulla sua spalla sana, aggiustando la sua posizione senza fermarsi, e Will spinse il tallone dell'altro suo piede sul materasso, provando a non sollevare i fianchi. Quando fu in grado di alzare di nuovo la testa guardó Hannibal, e quasi si sciolse alla visione della sua testa fra le gambe, con le labbra rosse che si alzavano e si abbassavano attorno a lui, i suoi capelli che oscillavano per il movimento, la sua mano che stringeva la sua coscia fra il suo collo e la sua spalla, ed i muscoli contratti della sua schiena... Will allungò la sua mano e fece scorrere le sue dita lungo i suoi capelli, afferrandoli e lasciando che la sua mano andasse avanti ed indietro seguendo il movimento.

 

Gli sembró ancora una volta di cadere, come se non ci fosse nient'altro altro eccetto loro, eccetto la bocca di Hannibal attorno a lui, eccetto la sua lingua ed i gemiti di Will. E poi gli sembró di essere sul punto di esplodere, e strinse più forte i capelli di Hannibal.

 

"Hannibal, sto per- Hannibal..."

 

Ma lui non si allontanò. L'orgasmo lo scosse dal profondo delle sue viscere fino alle estremità del suo corpo, facendolo piegare su se stesso ed arricciare le dita dei piedi. Quando ricadde sul materasso, si concentró per riprendere fiato mentre tutto eccetto Hannibal sfumava attorno a lui. Hannibal apparve nel suo campo visivo, gattonando verso di lui, e cadde a pancia in giù accanto a lui, sul suo braccio sinistro, provando anch'egli a stabilizzare il suo respiro. Si guardarono l'un l'altro per qualche secondo, e poi Will sorrise, sentendosi euforico. Anche Hannibal sorrise, e poi Will usò le forze residue per allungare il collo e baciarlo sulle labbra.

 

"Vuoi... vuoi che... faccia qualcosa per te?"

 

Will glielo chiese facendo sul serio; avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa se gliel'avesse chiesto, ma in quel momento, sentí ritornare un po' della solita paura. Non al pensiero di permettere ad Hannibal di toccarlo come aveva appena fatto, ma perché Hannibal era il primo uomo con cui fosse stato, quindi... Se non avesse saputo cosa fare, o come farlo? E se, dopo quello che Hannibal gli aveva appena fatto, lui lo avesse deluso...?

 

Ma Hannibal aveva probabilmente percepito la sua esitazione, perché sorrise ed appoggió la fronte contro la sua, passando una mano sulla sua guancia.

 

"Non ti preoccupare... L'ho sentito anch'io," disse, e Will sapeva che era accaduto attraverso la connessione.

 

Annuí, e poi Hannibal si alzò. Andò verso il bagno e ritornó con un asciugamano che consegnò a Will perché potesse pulirsi un po'. Una cosa del genere avrebbe potuto essere incredibilmente imbarazzante in un'altra situazione, ma Hannibal faceva sembrare tutto naturale, come se l'avessero fatto un milione di volte. Mentre Will si puliva, lui andò verso il guardaroba e si tolse i pantaloni. Appese il completo su un attaccapanni, raccogliendo da terra la giacca e la camicia, dove li aveva lasciati, e Will ridacchiò, perché sapeva che avrebbe odiato lasciare lì i vestiti. Poi, prese gli abiti di Will e li lasció sulla sedia perfettamente piegati, e per finire prese i suoi boxer dall'angolo della stanza in cui erano finiti e glieli consegnò mentre ritornava a letto, anch'egli con indosso l'intimo. Will li infilò mentre Hannibal copriva entrambi con le lenzuola, e poi spense le luci della camera.

 

Visto che le ferite di entrambi stavano molto meglio, Will si coricó sul fianco invece che sulla schiena come aveva fatto ogni singola notte da quando erano lí, e nascose la sua testa nell’incavo del collo di Hannibal, abbracciandolo e sentendo le sue braccia avvolgerlo a sua volta. Sentí le palpebre chiudersi rapidamente, completamente esausto, e sentí le labbra distendersi in un sorriso assonnato.

 

"Ti amo anch'io, Hannibal..."

 

Will si addormentò avvolto fra le braccia di Hannibal e nell'intenso e caloroso sentimento di beatitudine che entrambi stavano provando in quel momento.


	19. Capitolo 19

**[** **Quantico, Virginia]**

 

Jack stava fissando lo stesso foglio di carta da almeno cinque minuti quando una timida bussata gli fece sbattere le palpebre e spostare lo sguardo verso la porta.

 

"Avanti," disse a voce alta.

 

Un uomo con una divisa dell'FBI entró esitante, ma mantenne una mano sulla maniglia della porta, e Jack sollevò un sopracciglio quando questo non si mise a parlare.

 

"Sí?"

 

"Signore, io... Io sono venuto ad informarla che non hanno ancora trovato niente. Hanno cercato nei dintorni dell'abitazione di Buffalo Bill e nelle città vicine già tre volte. Nessun segno di... Nessun segno di Will Graham o Hannibal Lecter, signore."

 

Jack sospirò, anche se la cosa non lo sorprese. Si era rassegnato al fatto che non avrebbero trovato Will sepolto lí... Quello dopotutto non era lo stile di Hannibal Lecter. Se avesse lasciato lì il suo corpo, si sarebbe accertato che loro lo avessero trovato, e lo avrebbe spettacolarizzato.

 

"Bene, grazie..." disse, e si passò una mano sulla faccia. Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide che l'uomo non se n'era andato. "Perché sei ancora qui?" gli chiese bruscamente.

 

"Mi scusi, signore, é solo che... La squadra di ricerca vuole sapere se sia necessario continuare queste ricerche... Sono passate tre settimane, e-"

 

Jack lanciò un'occhiataccia all'uomo e questo smise di parlare.

 

"Chiedo scusa, mi stai chiedendo se io voglio che voi continuiate il _vostro_ lavoro?" gli chiese, alzando il tono di voce ad ogni parola fino a gridare l'ultima.

 

"No, signore, loro hanno solo-"

 

"Fuori di qui!!"

 

L'uomo obbedì così velocemente che quasi colpì lo stipite della porta con la spalla, e lasciò la porta socchiusa. Ma Jack non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di alzarsi e chiuderla perché Alana apparve dietro di essa, guardando Jack con le sopracciglia alzate.

 

"Stavo per chiederti come stessi, ma..." disse, facendo capire di aver sentito le sue grida.

 

"Sí, non me lo chiedere..." disse, ma con tono molto più calmo.

 

Sospiró di nuovo quando Alana entró, chiudendo la porta e sedendosi sulla sedia di fronte a lui.

 

"Ancora niente?"

 

"No..." scosse la testa, e poi si piegò in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania. "É che non capisco, non ci riesco. Le prove non fanno tornare i conti, Alana..." inizió a dire, anche se lei era aggiornata sul caso, considerando il suo coinvolgimento professionale e personale sia con Hannibal che con Will. "Continuo a chiedermi ancora e ancora, perché Will ha preso la direzione opposta? Perché ha telefonato per chiedere dove fosse diretto il furgoncino che trasportava Hannibal? E come _diamine_ é possibile che siano entrambi finiti a casa di Buffalo Bill...? Semplicemente... non ha alcun senso."

 

"Non lo so, Jack..." disse lei, anche se entrambi sapevano che le sue domande fossero retoriche. "Ma dobbiamo almeno continuare a provare a cercarlo..."

 

Jack allora provó a sorridere, ma finí per corrucciarsi.

 

"Ormai potrebbe non essere più vivo..." disse, e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, rendendosi conto della verità racchiusa nelle sue parole.

 

Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, perché non voleva dare voce ai suoi veri pensieri... Nel profondo, una piccola parte di lui desiderava realmente che Will _fosse_ morto, perché le alternative erano molto peggiori...

 

Alana sospiró e poi sorrise tristemente.

 

"Sai, Abigail é convinta che sia vivo e stia bene da qualche parte. Non vuole sentire altre teorie."

 

"Vorrei condividere il suo ottimismo..." disse Jack.

 

"Beh... Ancora non sappiamo niente, Jack. Immagino che tutto sia possibile con Hannibal Lecter."

 

"Già... tutto é possibile..." ripeté, anche se con tono non molto convinto.

 

Alana si alzó, e gli offrì uno sguardo comprensivo prima di uscire dalla stanza e lasciarlo solo con i suoi pensieri.

 

Lui voltò la sedia, mettendosi di fronte alla parete dietro alla sua scrivania, e poi si sfregó le tempie, ancora incapace di pensare ad altro. Perché a parte il fatto che Will potesse essere vivo o morto, ciò che lo faceva rimanere sveglio di notte era quello che aveva detto ad Alana: nulla aveva senso. Non capiva perché Will avesse deciso di cambiare strada ed andare a cercare Hannibal da solo, ed ovviamente non capiva cosa potesse essere successo tra il momento in cui aveva scoperto che Hannibal era scappato e la lotta nel nascondiglio di Buffalo Bill. Dov'era Will quando lui lo aveva chiamato per riferirgli che non avevano trovato Buffalo Bill...? Aveva compiuto qualche follia per quel motivo, o c'era dell'altro che ancora non riusciva ben ad afferrare? _Cosa_ potrebbe essergli passato per la mente...?

****

Will aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che fece fu distendersi e stringere Hannibal fra le sue braccia. La pressione svegliò Hannibal, che fece un verso lamentandosi per finta e girandosi verso Will, stendendosi su di lui e seppellendolo sotto al suo corpo. Will ridacchiò e bació l'incavo del collo di Hannibal, cosa che fece sorridere anche l'altro. Alla fine si spostò di lato per lasciargli un po' di spazio, ma metà del suo corpo rimase sopra a quello di Will.

 

"'Giorno," disse Will, ed Hannibal appoggió la testa sul cuscino per poterlo guardare.

 

"Buongiorno."

 

Hannibal allungó il collo per poter posare le labbra sulle sue in un veloce bacio, e quando si ritiró, Will non riuscì ad evitare di ridere.

 

"É cosí strano."

 

"Cosa?" gli chiese Hannibal, sorridendo.

 

"Averti qui, tutto il tempo. Svegliarmi accanto a te, senza dovermi concentrare per poterti vedere..." disse Will, e spostò la mano fino a raggiungere il fianco di Hannibal sotto le lenzuola, dove appoggió le dita.

 

"Spero che sia una stranezza di quelle buone," disse, facendo scivolare la sua mano fra il materasso e la schiena di Will.

 

"La stranezza migliore..."

 

Hannibal sorrise raggiante, e continuò a guardarlo con una tale adorazione che a Will sembró che il suo petto fosse sul punto di esplodere, e dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore alla visione, ma sostenne il suo sguardo per quella che sembró un'eternità.

 

"Ero solito ritenere che gli occhi distraessero..." sussurró allora, continuando a guardarlo. "Si vede troppo, si vede troppo poco..."

 

"Lo so. Ho notato come distoglievi lo sguardo, barricandoti dietro i tuoi occhiali..." disse Hannibal, accarezzando la sua schiena.

 

Will annuí, e poi si avvicinò un po' di più a lui per poter spostare la sua mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, fino ad incontrare l'elastico dei suoi boxer.

 

"Non distolgo lo sguardo da te... non più," disse Will, e poi sorrise di nuovo. "Voglio vedere tutto."

 

Will percepì come il cuore di Hannibal perse un battito, e quando lo tirò più vicino a sé, Will premette la fronte contro la sua, ed i due rimasero in quella posizione accarezzandosi l'un l'altro. Quando si ritirò, lasciò cadere il suo sguardo sul suo petto nudo e ridacchiò di nuovo.

 

"Sai, anche non vederti più con quell'uniforme é un po' strano," disse, ritornando al precedente argomento di conversazione.

 

Hannibal sbuffó ma non perse il sorriso.

 

"Ti assicuro, non mi sento per niente strano ad essermi liberato di quella cosa ripugnante."

 

Will sorrise e sfiorò con il naso il collo di Hannibal sotto la sua mascella.

 

"Non so, forse mi ci stavo affezionando..." disse in tono giocoso.

 

Hannibal si tirò indietro per poterlo guardare con un sopracciglio alzato.

 

"Non vedo come avresti potuto, mi stava malissimo."

 

"Non credo che qualcosa possa starti male..."

 

"Mi faceva sembrare grasso, Will," disse, e sembrava cosí seccato che Will non poté evitare di scoppiare in una sonora risata.

 

"Non é vero..."

 

Ma appena lo disse, ricordó quanto apparisse diverso Hannibal con l'uniforme e con i vestiti che gli aveva visto indossare nel palazzo mentale, ed ora nel rifugio. Era vero che sembrava più snello ed elegante di quanto già non fosse stato quando lo aveva incontrato.

 

"Will, se tu pensi _veramente_ che quell'uniforme mi donasse forse non eri così eterosessuale come pensavi..." disse Hannibal, stuzzicandolo e sorridendo maliziosamente.

 

Will si sentí arrossire, ma scrolló le spalle.

 

"Forse mi piacevi semplicemente tu."

 

"Già da subito...? Anche quando pensavi che fossi frutto della tua immaginazione, vero?"

 

"Certo," mentí, ed il suo sorriso impertinente lo tradì prima che Hannibal potesse percepirlo attraverso la loro connessione.

 

Sentí la mano di Hannibal appoggiata sulla sua schiena scendere fino alla vita, distendere le dita, e tirare Will verso di lui, senza lasciare il minimo spazio fra di loro.

 

"Bugiardo," sussurró vicino al suo orecchio.

 

Il respiro di Will si fece irregolare quando sentí i loro toraci scontrarsi di nuovo, ma Hannibal si limitò a baciarlo ancora una volta e poi allentó il suo abbraccio prima di allontanarsi da lui e scendere dal letto.

 

Will si sentí emettere un lamento per la sua improvvisa assenza, ma rimase lí e seguì Hannibal con lo sguardo verso il bagno, dove lui gli sorrise prima di chiudere la porta. In quel momento, Will tirò a sé le lenzuola fino a coprirsi completamente, e si morse il labbro inferiore, con le guance che gli dolevano per il costante sorriso che aveva stampato sulle labbra. Spostò il suo volto sul cuscino, e quando inspirò, il profumo di Hannibal invase le sue narici. Ricordó inevitabilmente la notte precedente, e sentí il suo intero corpo bruciare al ricordo. Ricordó tutte le notti in cui Hannibal aveva dormito nel letto con lui attraverso la connessione, ma ricordó anche le mattine in cui si era svegliato solo, ed ovviamente, senza traccia del profumo di Hannibal o altri segni della sua presenza. Ma ora lui _era_ lí, e come gli aveva detto, la situazione era _veramente_ strana e diversa... E Will sorrise di nuovo per come tutto sembrasse incredibilmente meraviglioso.

 

Quando Hannibal uscí dal bagno, Will fece sbucare la testa da sotto le lenzuola, e lo vide infilarsi un paio di pantaloni e prendere il suo maglione rosso dal guardaroba.

 

"Vado a preparare la colazione," disse dai piedi del letto.

 

"Ok, arrivo fra un attimo."

 

Hannibal annuí e gli sorrise prima di uscire, e quando lo fece, Will saltò giù dal letto, il che fece sì che la sua ferita gli ricordasse di essere ancora piuttosto malconcio, anche se il taglio in superficie era completamente guarito. Indossò i suoi vestiti, che Hannibal la notte precedente aveva lasciato sulla sedia, e dopo essere andato in bagno a lavarsi e spazzolarsi i denti, andò in salotto. Si strinse le braccia addosso al corpo quando uscí e vide che il caminetto, di cui si erano completamente dimenticati dopo essere andati in camera da letto, era ovviamente spento, quindi la prima cosa che fece fu riaccenderlo. Una volta fatto, si diresse in cucina, dove Hannibal stava già cucinando. Vide che in una ciotola stava mescolando con la frusta quella che sembrava farina, e Will ricordó che avessero comprato i mix per i pancakes e le crepes, visto che gli ingredienti effettivi non sarebbero stati a lunga scadenza.

 

Will andò da lui e lo abbracciò da dietro, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla e facendo scivolare le mani sotto il maglione di Hannibal, sentendo il calore della sua pelle sotto le sue dita. Vide Hannibal bloccarsi per un secondo, fermando i movimenti delle sue mani al tocco di Will, ma diede velocemente un colpetto alla sua testa con la propria e sorrise. Appoggió la sua mano sopra a quella di Will, accarezzando il dorso della sua mano, e poi riprese il suo lavoro.

 

"Vuoi che ti aiuti a mettere su la padella?" gli chiese Will, piegando la testa per riuscire a mettere a fuoco i sui suoi lineamenti.

 

"E lasciare la mia schiena senza protezione?" scherzó.

 

Will sorrise, con una sensazione di calore che si diffondeva nel petto, ma strinse di poco Hannibal e poi lo lasciò andare. Fece come aveva detto, e insieme cucinarono ciò che risultarono essere, in effetti, dei pancakes. Quando si misero a mangiare a tavola, Will continuò a guardare Hannibal e ricordare la notte precedente, quindi arrossì mentre l'altro si limitò a sorridergli.

 

Dopo colazione, si spostarono sul divano, entrambi con un libro fra le mani. Ma dopo pochi minuti di vani tentativi di concentrazione sul libro, Will sollevó lo sguardo e vide che nemmeno Hannibal stava guardando il suo libro, ma stava fissando il vuoto. Will aveva la schiena contro il bracciolo e le gambe sul divano, mentre Hannibal era semplicemente seduto sull'altro lato del divano. Quindi Will allungò il suo piede per dargli una piccola spinta sulla gamba, per attirare la sua attenzione. Hannibal sbatté le palpebre e lo guardó; Will sollevó le palpebre curioso, e l'altro chiuse il libro che _non_ stava leggendo, voltando di poco il suo corpo per mettersi di fronte a lui.

 

"Posso farti una domanda, Will?"

 

Lui sorrise, perché anche lui aveva pensato ad una domanda da porre a _lui_.

 

"Quid pro quo? Tu mi chiedi una cosa, ed io dopo ti chiedo un'altra cosa," disse, ed anche Hannibal sorrise.

 

"Certo."

 

Will annuí e chiuse il suo libro, lasciandolo sul tappeto che copriva il pavimento.

 

"Okay, prima tu."

 

Lui cambiò postura, sedendosi a gambe incrociate, avvicinandosi a lui. Ma Hannibal sembró essere esitante o stava forse valutando le sue parole, perché gli ci volle un minuto per sollevare finalmente lo sguardo e guardarlo di nuovo.

 

"Se l'accordo non fosse stato falso..." inizió a dire. "Se mi avessero trasferito veramente nell'altra struttura e avessimo potuto pianificare un'evasione... Tu stavi già considerando di venire qui almeno una volta, a trovarmi."

 

Will annuí lentamente, perché quello era stato il suo piano. O, perlomeno, era quello che aveva detto a se stesso prima di tutto quello che era improvvisamente accaduto.

 

"Quindi... lo avresti fatto veramente? Se tu non fossi stato obbligato a prendere una decisione cosí su due piedi, mi saresti venuto a trovare solo una volta e mi avresti visto partire, o... saresti rimasto, saresti venuto con me...?"

 

Will gli offrì un mezzo sorriso, perché nemmeno la connessione consentiva loro di sapere tutto, e trovava una certa tenerezza nel fatto che Hannibal avesse questo dubbio.

 

"Ho provato a dire a me stesso che ti avrei visitato solo una volta, che sarei venuto a trovarti e poi sarebbe finita lí," disse, ed Hannibal rimase immobile. "Ma la verità é che... Io sarei rimasto, Hannibal. Io _volevo_ scappare via con te, ed ho preso questa decisione anche molto prima di saperlo a mia volta. La situazione, il falso accordo, il bisogno di fare tutto quanto in gran fretta... Questo mi ha fatto finalmente vedere tutto più chiaramente."

 

_Hannibal abbassó lo sguardo per un momento, ricordando il momento in cui aveva visto Will. Lui_ _si trovava_ _nella boscaglia,_ _a_ _togliersi le cavigliere per potersi muovere liberamente dopo che l'ultimo poliziotto gli aveva sparato. Ma_ _quando_ _aveva visto Will accanto all'altro uomo, si era bloccato. Lui era lí; aveva abbandonato la caccia a Buffalo Bill solo per andare da lui... Ed in quel momento, Hannibal finalmente aveva capito che, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, Will sarebbe andato con lui_ _in tutti i modi._

 

_Quando sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, dopo essersi un po' ricomposto, lui sorrise ed annuí._

 

_"Okay, quid pro quo. Tocca a te."_

 

_Will si morse il labbro inferiore per un secondo, e poi cambiò di nuovo la sua postura, avvicinandosi a lui, toccando quasi la spalla di Hannibal con il suo petto. Sembró valutare qualcosa e poi, invece di chiedergli qualcosa, si avvicinó ancora di più e nascose il suo naso dietro il suo orecchio, dove posò le sue labbra in un lieve bacio._ _Quel gesto_ _gli_ _provocò_ _un brivido di piacere, e quando si spostò all'indietro, Hannibal lo guardò e Will stava sorridendo, orgoglioso di sapere che ciò che stava provando fosse merito suo. Immaginó che lo avesse fatto per l'effetto che aveva avuto la sua risposta su di lui, quindi sorrise a sua volta._

 

_"Domanda interessante."_

 

_Il sorriso di Will si allargò mentre Hannibal_ _mise d_ _a parte il libro che aveva ancora sulle gambe ed_ _avvolse l_ _e sue braccia attorno a lui nello stesso momento in cui lui lo spin_ _s_ _e sul lato opposto del divano fino a che entrambi_ _si ritrova_ _rono distesi. Hannibal allora lo bació sulle labbra, ma inizió velocemente a scendere verso la sua mascella ed il suo collo, sentendo la leggera peluria che li ricopriva ed inspirando il suo incredibile profumo. Riusciva ancora a percepire un debole odore della casa di Will e dei cani, e desideró che fossero lí con loro,_ _al rifugio._

 

_"Volevo veramente chiederti una cosa," sussurró Will, con il respiro che si faceva più corto ad ogni bacio._

 

_"Sto ascoltando," vibrò contro il suo collo, continuando a baciarlo._

 

_"Hannibal..."_

 

_Hannibal seppe d_ _i essere in grado di abbandonarsi a lui per o_ _re, ma al di sotto della crescente eccitazione di Will, percepì l'_ effettivo _desiderio di chiedergli qualcosa, quindi alla fine sollevó di controvoglia la testa, ma con un sorriso allegro sulle labbra._

 

_"Okay, cosa vuoi chiedermi?"_

 

_Anche Will sorrise, ma scosse la testa e si mosse di poco al di sotto di lui, premendo la schiena contro i cuscini del divano._

 

_"Tu mi distrai," gli disse, ed Hannibal sollevò le sopracciglia._

 

_"Non sono_ _stato io ad iniziare._ _.."_

 

_Lui_ _rimase d_ _isteso accanto a Will, con i gomiti sul bracciolo e la testa appoggiata sul palmo della mano, come per dirgli_ _di essere in ascolto._

 

_"Beh... qual é il piano?" chiese finalmente dopo qualche secondo. "Voglio dire,_ _questo rifugio_ _é solo_ _temporaneo_ _, vero?"_

 

_"Non ti piace qui?" gli chiese Hannibal, anche se sapeva la risposta._

 

_"Mi_ piace _qui, ma immagino che non staremo qui per sempre. Inoltre, non é che il cibo ed il gas dureranno_ _per_ _più di un paio di mesi._ _”_

 

_"Sí, staremo qui fino a quando saremo completamente guariti e le acque si saranno un po' calmate," disse Hannibal, e sapeva che Will avesse capito che si_ _stesse_ _riferendo all'FBI, che era ancora alla ricerca di entrambi. Ma prima o poi avrebbero_ _loro_ _dovuto fermarsi, ridurre le risorse destinate a trovare loro, e focalizzarsi su altri casi._

 

_"E poi?"_

 

_"Poi ho pensato che forse potremmo andare in Europa," disse, ma non riuscì ad evitare il lieve tono di esitazione nella sua voce, volendo vedere quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Will._

 

_"Firenze?" gli chiese Will, ed un sorriso riapparve sulle sue labbra, quindi Hannibal si sentí meglio._

 

_"Sí... Voglio mostrarti Firenze, Will."_

 

_Hannibal posó una mano sulla guancia di Will, spostando indietro i suoi capelli con i polpastrelli e piegando_ _poi_ _la testa per incontrare la guancia di Will, e sussurrargli._

 

_"E Parigi, e Barcellona... Voglio vedere il mondo intero insieme a te, Will."_

 

_Quella volta fu Will ad avere un brivido quando sentí il respiro di Hannibal sul suo orecchio, e qu_ _ando questi s_ _i ritirò per poter incontrare il suo sguardo, Will fece scorrere i suoi occhi da quelli di Hannibal alle sue labbra._

 

_"Non_ _riusciremo ad_ _andare oltre alle camere d'albergo se continu_ _era_ _i a_ _fare così_ _..."_

 

_"Allora andremo in camere d'albergo veramente bellissime."_

 

_Will ridacchiò, ed Hannibal si lasciò cadere sul divano, completamente disteso._

 

_"Okay, sul serio. Qual é il tuo piano per uscire dal paese?"_

 

_Hannibal rimase in silenzio e scrolló le spalle, e quel_ _gest_ _o fece alzare le sopracciglia a Will._

 

_"Aspetta... tu non hai un piano?"_

 

_"Il mio piano era uscire di prigione ed essere in grado di stringerti fra le mie braccia," disse semplicemente, perché era la verità, e sentí il cuore di Will battere più forte alle sue parole. "Ci sono riuscito, non é vero?"_

 

_Will sorrise di nuovo, e dovette abbassare lo sguardo per un secondo,_ _cosa_ _che deliziava sempre Hannibal._

 

_"Ad ogni modo, c'é qualcosa che devo fare prima_ _di andarcene,_ _" disse Hannibal, e Will si accigliò. "Devo fare visita ad un vecchio amico..._ _Salutarl_ _o._ _”_

 

_Hannibal_ _seppe_ _che Will_ _aveva compreso immediatamente il significato delle sue parole,_ _e si distese sul divano accanto a lui, visto che era abbastanza grande per entrambi a patto che uno di loro stesse su un fianco._

 

_"Lo inviterai per cena," disse, ed Hannibal spostò quasi inconsciamente la mano sulla vita di Will. Lui annuí, anche se quella non era stata una domanda._

 

_"Ciononostante, non sei obbligato venire se non vuoi," Hannibal disse in un sussurro._

 

_Will allora lo guardó per qualche secondo. Hannibal gli avrebbe dato tanto tempo e spazio quanto ne avesse avuto bisogno, non solo per la loro intimità, ma anche per_ _quell'aspetto_ _. Avevano già ucciso insieme, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato qualcosa a cui Will si sarebbe abituato cosí velocemente, anche se era qualcosa che aveva_ _percep_ _ito dentro di_ _sé per_ _tutta la sua vita. Nonostante ciò, Will scosse la testa lentamente contro il bracciolo._

 

_"Vengo con te," disse Will, e sorrise._

 

_"Sono molto felice di_ _sentirtelo dire._ _Ma..." disse, ricordando una conversazione che avevano fatto_ _non molto tempo prima. "Tu una volta mi hai detto che non saresti stato in grado di uccidere persone innocenti a sangue freddo, ed io ti ho detto che forse non avresti dovuto farlo. Dicevo davvero."_

 

_Will annuí, probabilmente ricordando a sua volta quella conversazione._

 

_"Lo so... Ma tutto dipende dalla tua definizione di 'innocente', non credi?" disse Will, e sorrise. "Definirei il nostro amico con molti termini, ma innocente non é fra_ _quell_ _i."_

 

_Hannibal spostò la sua mano verso la schiena di Will e poi lo tirò più vicino a sé per baciarlo, quindi_ _lo spazio_ _fra i loro corpi_ _si ridusse ulteriormente,_ _e Will intrecciò la sua gamba attorno a quella di Hannibal._

 

_"Potrei avere un'idea," disse Will quando Hannibal si ritirò, e quella fu l'unica cosa che fece astenere Hannibal dal baciarlo di nuovo._

 

_"Uhmm... riguardo a cosa?"_

 

_"Riguardo a come lasceremo il paese," disse._

 

_Will gli espose la sua idea, e lui concordò sul fatto che fosse la loro opzione migliore, quindi lo ascoltò attentamente mentre la spiegava, e poi entrambi ne pianificarono i dettagli durante_ _la discussione._

 

_Quando rimasero in silenzio, Hannibal pensó_ _a_ _qualcosa, quindi si raddrizzò un poco, appoggiando i gomiti sul cuscino._

 

_"É veramente un buon piano, Will. Possiamo andare lá dopo aver salutato il nostro amico... E dopo aver recuperato i cani, ovviamente."_

 

_Will sembró immerso nei suoi pensieri, probabilmente pensando al piano che avevano appena_ _messo in piedi,_ _ma in quel momento si voltò a guardarlo aggrottando le sopracciglia._

 

_"I... I cani?"_

 

_"Sí," disse Hannibal, non capendo perché fosse cosí sconvolto._

 

_"Cosa- Voglio dire... Vuoi portare con noi i_ cani _?"_

 

_Hannibal sorrise, divertito dalla sua confusione._

 

_"Certo che lo voglio. Non li lasceremo qui, vero?"_

 

_Hannibal non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di un animale domestico, nemmeno da bambino. Non era che odiasse gli animali, e senza dubbio non li aveva_ _mai uccisi_ _per il gusto di farlo, come molti psichiatri avevano suggerito quando avevano provato a studiarlo a Baltimora... Ma la verità era che, si era affezionato ai cani di Will. Sapeva che la connessione e specialmente Will ave_ _sser_ _o avuto qualcosa a che fare con_ _questo,_ _ma non erano la sola ragione. Teneva veramente a loro, e voleva portarli_ _insieme a lui e Will_ _._

 

_"Ma... Cosa..." Will iniziò a chiedere, e poi si mise a ridere, sedendosi sul divano. "Non possiamo portare_ sette _cani in Europa. Non solo sarebbe sospetto, ma a loro non farebbe bene. Loro hanno bisogno di stabilità, ed un viaggio in Europa li farebbe impazzire."_

 

_Hannibal allora aggrottò le sopracciglia, perché nonostante tutto, sapeva che Will aveva ragione. Abbassó lo sguardo valutando le sue opzioni, ma_ _non riuscì a_ _pensare a niente_ _che potesse_ _convincere Will. Dopo qualche secondo, Will sospirò._

 

_"Potremmo- Non posso credere di stare per dire una cosa del genere, ma..." Will inizió a dire, ed Hannibal risollevò lo sguardo. "Potremmo prendere Buster se tu lo desideri_ veramente _. Voglio dire, é_ _un po’ troppo_ _vecchio per familiarizzare con un nuovo padrone..."_

 

_Hannibal era certo che l'ultima parte che aveva aggiunto fosse una mera scusa, che lui_ _avesse_ _fatto quella proposta perché sapeva quanto si fosse affezionato a quel cagnolino. Fece un largo sorriso, e proprio mentre si stava avvicinando a baciarlo, Will si tirò indietro mettendo un dito fra di loro._

 

_"E, voglio dire, visto che prendiamo Buster dovremmo portare anche Winston. É quello nuovo nel gruppo, quindi sarebbe difficile anche per lui, cosí tanti cambiamenti in così poco tempo... Ed in questo modo Buster non_ _sarebbe_ _solo, capisci?"_

 

_"Ma certo," disse Hannibal, e Will ridacchiò, perché sapeva che le sue argomentazioni fossero un po' deboli._

 

_Hannibal finalmente lo tirò verso di lui e si baciarono, ma quando si ritirò, sorrise._

 

_"Sai, non credevo sarebbe_ stata _questa la parte della conversazione con cui tu avresti avuto più problemi," disse Hannibal, e Will scosse la testa e sorrise a sua volta._

 

_Hannibal allora si spostò da lui e si sedette sul bordo del divano, pronto ad alzarsi._

 

_"Devi ancora decidere per Abigail," gli disse, voltandosi a guardarlo, e Will inclinò la testa, ma Hannibal sapeva che avesse capito ciò che intendeva._

 

_"Ci ho pensato molto..." disse Will, ma poi scosse la testa con un sospiro. "Mi piacerebbe molto portarla con noi, ma... Non credo che sia il momento adatto. Non credo che sarebbe giusto nei suoi confronti."_

 

_Hannibal annuí. Lui probabilmente avrebbe preso un'altra decisione, ma aveva deciso di lasciare scegliere a Will riguardo a lei._

 

_Quando seppe che Will non avrebbe parlato di nuovo, si alzó dal divano._

 

_"Vado a fare una doccia veloce prima di pranzo," gli disse, e Will si lasciò cadere sul divano, allungando la mano e toccando quella di Hannibal mentre gli passava accanto._

 

_"Okay... Ma non ci impiegare tanto, dopo di te vado io."_

 

_Will lasciò andare la sua mano, ma Hannibal non si mosse immediatamente. Invece, lo guardó vicino al bracciolo._

 

_"Sai, se ci facessimo la doccia insieme risparmieremmo molta acqua," disse._

 

_Will si voltò velocemente a guardarlo, quindi Hannibal sorrise ed alla fine si diresse in camera da letto, lasciandolo lí con un'improvvisa eccitazione e confusione._

 

_Hannibal si svestí il più lentamente possibile, ma alla fine dovette entrare nella doccia accettando il fatto che Will non av_ _rebb_ _e seguito il suo suggerimento, che a quello non fosse_ _ancora_ _pronto. Ma_ _non appena ebbe_ _finito di lavarsi i capelli sentí la porta del bagno chiudersi. Le pareti della doccia_ _erano_ _opache, quindi non poté vedere nulla fino a quando la porta si aprì e Will apparve dietro di essa... nudo. Hannibal rimase completamente immobile con l'acqua che scendeva su di lui, facendogli socchiudere_ _gli_ _occhi per poter vedere attraverso la_ _pioggerellina_ _, ma_ _permise al sguardo di spostarsi_ _verso il basso,_ _per studiare_ _Will; lo sguardo affamato nei suoi occhi, che gli ricordò_ _l_ _e volte in cui si erano baciati e Will aveva perso il suo autocontrollo, le piccole gocce d'acqua che stavano iniziando a raggiungerlo, il suo petto che si alzava e si abbassava a fatica seguendo il suo respiro agitato, la sua evidente erezione..._

 

_Will finalmente entró nella doccia chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, e non_ _gli ebbe nemmeno concesso_ _un secondo per metabolizzare_ _tutto,_ _quando_ _appoggiò_ _una mano sulla sua spalla destra e lo spinse contro il muro. Il colpo fece partire una scarica di dolore dall'altra spalla, ma poi Will lo bació con passione ed urgenza sotto l'acqua,_ _ed_ _a lui non sarebbe potuto_ _importare di_ _meno del dolore. Hannibal provó ad avvolgere le sue braccia attorno alla sua pelle bagnata una volta che fu finalmente in grado di reagire, ma Will si tirò indietro nell'attimo in cui Hannibal_ _appoggiò_ _le mani suoi suoi fianchi, e lo guardó con un sorriso malizioso che fece perdere un battito al cuore di Hannibal._

 

_"Ti ricordi quando sei entrato nella mia doccia?" gli chiese con un tono di voce basso, e chiaramente seducente._

 

_Hannibal non rispose, e non solo perché sapeva che non fosse esattamente una domanda, ma perché Will improvvisamente fece scivolare l'altra sua mano fino a raggiungere la sua intimità. Lui ansimó ed aprì la bocca, colto di sorpresa, ma continuò a sorridere._

 

_"Quando mi hai toccato in quel modo..." Will continuò a dire mentre avvolgeva le dita lungo la sua erezione. "Non ho potuto toccarmi per mesi, lo sai? Ogni volta che ci provavo, sentivo le_ tue _mani sulla mia pelle, sulla mia spalla... sul mio_ pene _."_

 

_Will_ _pronunciò l_ _'ultima parola proprio contro il suo orecchio, ed Hannibal dovette far cadere la testa sulle fredde mattonelle, sentendo un brivido di piacere correre lungo tutto il suo corpo. In quel momento, Will inizió a muovere la sua mano, e lui si sentí emettere un gemito._

 

_"P-piano," riuscì a dire fra i respiri pesanti._

 

_Will fece come gli disse, e rallentò il ritmo. Hannibal mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Will per appoggiarsi su qualcosa, e lo guardó di nuovo, non volendosi perdere alcun dettaglio di lui. Anche Will stava ansimando, ed Hannibal sentí un'altra ondata di piacere travolgerlo quando Will applicò una leggera pressione con il suo palmo. Will allora si piegò verso di lui, dirigendosi prima verso il suo collo e facendo_ _poi_ _scorrere la sua lingua bollente dal suo pomo d'Adamo fino al suo orecchio, dove morse il suo lobo e gli fece emettere un gemito_ _osceno._ _Quando Will incontrò di nuovo il suo sguardo, vide un sorrisetto sulle sue labbra, cosí orgoglioso di essere riuscito ad ottenere un suono del genere da lui, e lo bació di nuovo, con i loro respiri che si mescolavano fra di loro, e l'acqua che scorreva sui loro volti._

 

_Quando si spostò_ _di_ _nuovo all'indietro, Will bloccò improvvisamente i movimenti della sua mano ed iniziò ad accovacciarsi. Hannibal comprese ciò che stava per fare, ma lo fermò prima che scendesse._

 

_"Non devi farlo, Will," disse, temendo che Will lo stesse facendo solo perché lui lo aveva fatto la notte precedente._

 

_Ma Will ridacchiò, leccando le sue labbra rosse ed umide, ed offrendogli uno sguardo lascivo._

 

_"Lo so che non devo farlo, Hannibal. Ma io_ voglio _farlo."_

 

_Questo_ _commento lo fece rimanere s_ _enza parole, e lasciò andare le spalle di Will mentre questo si accovacciava di fronte a lui. Lo vide scendere ed osservarlo. Hannibal percepí la sua esitazione, ma soprattutto, sentí la sua eccitazione e determinazione, quindi aspettò pazientemente gli eterni pochi_ _secondi_ _che gli ci vollero prima che afferrasse di nuovo con una mano la sua intimità. Provó a continuare a guardarlo per non perdersi neanche un secondo, ma quando Will si avvicinò e avvolse la sua bocca attorno a lui, il respiro di Hannibal si mozzó in gola e dovette appoggiarsi di nuovo contro il muro, emettendo un lungo, roco gemito._

 

_Will apprendeva chiaramente molto velocemente, perché quando iniziò a muoversi su di lui, Hannibal si sentì sull'orlo di un violento orgasmo troppo presto, troppo velocemente. Ma Will non gli permise di venire immediatamente, rallentando ogni volta che attraverso la loro connessione sentiva che_ _ci_ _fosse vicino._

 

_Hannibal lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse lungo i capelli fradici di Will, afferrando i suoi ricci, e beandosi della quasi oscena visione di Will accovacciato di fronte a lui, i muscoli della sua schiena che si flettevano ad ogni movimento, creando delle increspature ipnotiche. Le dita della mano libera di Will erano stabilmente aggrappate alla pelle della sua vita, ma quando lo sentí muoversi più velocemente, Will spostò le sue mani all'indietro, con i_ _polpastrelli_ _che affonda_ _ron_ _o nelle sue natiche per portare il bacino di Hannibal verso di lui._

 

_Hannibal esplose in una brutale ondata di piacere, stringendo più forte i capelli di Will. Aveva già sentito gli orgasmi di Will attraverso la connessione, ma questa era la prima volta in cui Will lo aveva toccato in_ quel _modo, ed era stata la cosa più selvaggia ed intensa che avesse mai provato, quindi dovette ricorrere ad ogni residuo di forza che gli era rimasta per non cadere a terra quando sentí tutti i muscoli del suo corpo sciogliersi per il piacere. Quando fu in grado di riaprire gli occhi, Will si stava rialzando, e non ebbero il bisogno di dirsi altro per tirarsi l'uno verso l'altro e baciarsi sotto l'acqua bollente e fumante._

 

_Dopodiché, si fecero la doccia insieme, senza riuscire a togliersi le mani di dosso e le labbra dalla pelle dell'altro mentre si stavano_ _a vicenda._ _Alla fine, risultò che Hannibal aveva avuto completamente torto; gli ci volle più tempo di quanto sarebbe servito per fare la doccia separatamente._

****

Will si svegliò bruscamente, sedendosi sul letto ansimando e scacciando un paio di lacrime che stavano minacciando di scendere. La testa gli stava girando, quindi strinse fra i pugni le lenzuola mentre i suoi occhi si adattarono all'oscurità e lentamente ritornó alla realtà.

 

"Will?" gli chiese Hannibal accanto a lui, e si voltò a guardarlo.

 

Alla luce fioca della stanza, riuscì a distinguere solo i suoi lineamenti oscurati, ma quello per lui fu più che abbastanza per permettergli di iniziare a respirare di nuovo regolarmente. Hannibal appoggió una mano sulla sua schiena e lo tirò vicino a sé, e Will si lasciò cadere su di lui, nascondendo la sua faccia nell’incavo del suo collo e stringendolo probabilmente troppo forte nonostante fosse sudato, ma Hannibal non si lamentò.

 

"Will, va tutto bene, é stato solo un brutto sogno..." gli disse, e Will sentí la sua voce vibrare contro la sua guancia.

 

"Ma sembrava cosí reale, era..." inizió a dire, ma la sua voce si ruppe.

 

Hannibal fece spostare Will un po' all'indietro, abbastanza per poterlo guardare, e quindi Will fece un respiro profondo e provó a parlare di nuovo.

 

"Ho sognato che tu non fossi con me..." disse, e sentí un'altra lacrima scorrere lungo la sua guancia. "Credo sia stato il peggior incubo che abbia mai avuto. Mi sentivo cosí... solo."

 

Hannibal prese il viso di Will fra le sue mani, asciugando le sue lacrime con i pollici.

 

"Sono proprio qui, Will."

 

"Non nel mio sogno. Non riuscivo a sentirti..."

 

Will sentí un brivido ricordando quanto il sogno fosse sembrato reale, e quanto si fosse sentito solo. Si era sentito molto peggio rispetto alla volta in cui si era allontanato volontariamente da Hannibal, quando aveva provato a farlo scomparire dalla sua vita. Anche allora, Will aveva continuato a percepirlo, anche se molto debolmente... Ma nel sogno, non lo aveva percepito _per niente_ , e si chiese se quello sarebbe stato il modo in cui si sarebbero sentiti se qualcosa fosse successo all'altro... Ma chiuse velocemente gli occhi e scosse la testa per cancellare quel pensiero dalla sua mente.

 

In quel momento, sentí le labbra di Hannibal sulle sue, che lo baciarono delicatamente con un tocco leggero, ancorandolo e cullandolo. Quando si tirò indietro, Hannibal sorrise.

 

"Non era reale, visto?"

 

Will annuí, sorridendo a sua volta e sentendosi molto meglio. Si distese di nuovo sul materasso, ed Hannibal raccolse le lenzuola, che aveva scagliato ai piedi del letto quando si era svegliato. Poi si mise a pancia in giù accanto a lui, ricoprendolo prima con le lenzuola, e poi distendendo un braccio sul torace di Will. Rimasero in qulla posizione a guardarsi l'un l'altro mentre Will tracciava piccoli cerchi con un dito sulla sua schiena, ed Hannibal accarezzava le sue guance ed i suoi capelli, ma Will era ancora agitato, quindi nessuno dei due si riaddormentò.

 

Quando la luce dell'alba inizió a filtrare nella stanza attraverso la piccola finestra, Hannibal chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, e lo scenario attorno a loro cambiò. Will sollevó la testa e sorrise vedendo dove li avesse portati Hannibal.

 

"Questa é mia," gli disse, mentre entrambi si sedettero sul letto.

 

Will abbracciò le sue ginocchia ed osservò l'acqua del ruscello vicino alla sua casa di Wolf Trap dove di solito andava a pescare in estate. Il ruscello era stato il suo palazzo mentale anche prima di venire a conoscenza di quello di Hannibal, ed ora lo condividevano entrambi. Quello di Will non era vasto quanto il suo, e doveva scoprire ancora tantissime cose di quello di Hannibal, ma amava il fatto che Hannibal sapesse esattamente di cosa avesse bisogno e quando ne avesse bisogno.

 

Chiuse gli occhi per sentire lo scorrere dell'acqua. Spostò la sua mano fino a trovare quella di Hannibal, ed intrecciò le loro dita mentre Hannibal appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla, ed i due rimasero lí fino a quando le paure di Will furono completamente scomparse.

****

_Quando Hannibal si svegliò, allungò un braccio e trovò l'altro lato del letto vuoto e freddo, quindi aprí gli occhi accigliandosi un poco; era la prima volta_ _in cui_ _Will si_ _svegliava_ _prima di lui. Guardó verso la porta del bagno, ma lui non era lí._ _Nonostante ciò,_ _riusciva a percepirlo nei paraggi, quindi suppose che Will fosse in salotto._

 

_Hannibal scese dal letto ed andó in bagno, e dopo essersi lavato e spazzolato i denti, uscí dalla camera da letto senza preoccuparsi di indossare un maglione o delle scarpe, visto che non c'era troppo freddo. Ma quando raggiunse il salotto, si bloccò di fronte a quello che vide: Will che si stava muovendo per la cucina. Stava preparando qualcosa sul piano cottura, ed Hannibal riuscì a vedere qualcosa bollire i_ _n_ _una pentola. Dopo il brutto sogno di Will, si erano_ _riaddormentati_ _piuttosto tardi, quindi immaginó che stesse preparando una sorta di pranzo in ritardo, e sorrise. Will stava indossando i pantaloni del pigiama ed il suo grembiule... e nient'altro al di sotto. Quindi_ _nel momento in cui_ _Will iniziò a mescolare qualsiasi cosa stesse cucinando nella pentola, vide i muscoli della sua schiena nuda e le sue braccia flettersi, ed Hannibal si passò la lingua sulle labbra. In quel momento, Will si voltò e sorrise quando lo vide._

 

_"Buongiorno!_ _Avrei voluto svegliarti quando sarebbe stato_ _tutto pronto..."_

 

_Hannibal si avvicinó a lui, e_ _alla fine vide_ _che la pentola conteneva della pasta e che lui stava preparando una salsa con il cibo in scatola. Si appoggió_ _a_ _l bancone ed annusó il profumo che fuoriusciva dalla pentola._

 

_"Ha un profumo delizioso."_

 

_Will sorrise, e poi raccolse un po' di salsa con il cucchiaio e gliela offrì. Hannibal si avvicinó e l'assaggiò senza staccare gli occhi da Will, ed il sapore gli fece venire all'instante l'acquolina in bocca._

 

_"Ha un sapore molto buono, ma..." disse, e poi si piegò verso Will e lo bació. "Molto meglio."_

 

_Will abbassó lo sguardo, arrossendo un po', ed Hannibal dovette controllarsi per non spingerlo all'istante contro il bancone. Si trattenne non perché Will si sarebbe spaventato, non dopo ciò che stavano già condividendo, ma_ _perchè_ _stava_ _ancora_ _facendo_ _stabilire il_ _ritmo a lui,_ _permettendogli di esplorare e scoprire se stesso insieme ad Hannibal._

 

_Quando si misero a mangiare, Hannibal ricordó qualcosa a cui aveva pensato quando aveva iniziato a pianificare la loro fuga insieme, quando aveva inizialmente incluso Will nei suoi piani, quindi lo guardò al di là del tavolo._

 

_"Credo che dovremmo essere sposati."_

 

_In quel momento, Will stava bevendo dal suo bicchiere di vino, visto che ormai avevano raramente bisogno di raddoppiare la dose di antidolorifici, ed ebbe un attacco di tosse, con la bevanda che gli andò di traverso. Hannibal fu sul punto di alzarsi per aiutarlo, ma Will sollevó una mano, dicendogli che non era necessario. Hannibal riempí una altro bicchiere con dell'acqua ed aspettò pazientemente che Will fosse_ _di nuovo_ _in grado di respirare_ _normalmente,_ _e poi offrí il bicchiere a Will. La sua faccia si era di poco arrossata, ma non era certo se la cosa fosse dovuta alla tosse o a ciò che aveva detto Hannibal._

 

_"Scu-scusa, cos'hai detto?" chiese Will dopo aver bevuto un sorso d'acqua._

 

_"Credo che dovremmo essere una coppia sposata," ripeté, e poi sollevò le sopracciglia e sorrise. "Come parte della nostra copertura."_

 

_"Oh," disse Will, e poi bevve di nuovo dal bicchiere di vino, quella volta deglutendo il contenuto in un grande sorso._

 

_C_ _ontinua_ _rono_ _a mangiare_ _rimanendo in silenzio,_ _ma Hannibal percepí che Will volesse aggiungere dell'altro, quindi attese pazientemente._

 

_"Sai, per un attimo..." Will disse alla fine,_ _infilza_ _ndo la pasta con la sua forchetta, "Ho pensato che mi stessi chiedendo di sposarti."_

 

_Will ridacchiò nervosamente, ed Hannibal sorrise di nuovo visto quanto si_ _sentisse_ _ancora a disagio parlando di cose del genere._

 

_"Tutto a suo tempo, tesoro mio."_

 

_Hannibal sentí_ _l’attimo in cui_ _il cuore di Will perse un battito, ma si alzó da tavola con calma, piegandosi sul tavolo e dando a Will un rapido bacio mentre lo stava ancora fissando. Poi, ritornó in cucina per preparare il dessert._

 

Dopo aver finito il pranzo ritardato, Hannibal gli disse di sfilarsi il maglione che si era messo dopo aver cucinato, e Will sollevó le sopracciglia con un sorriso scherzoso, ma fece comunque come gli aveva detto. Hannibal si diresse verso il bagno e ritornò con una piccola bottiglietta che Will prese dalle sue mani quando si sedette accanto a lui sul divano.

 

"Olio di rosa canina..." lesse sull'etichetta, e ricordò di averlo visto tra le molte cose che avevano comprato in farmacia. "A cosa serve?”

 

"In realtà ha molti usi. Può aiutare a prevenire la disidratazione della pelle, può trattare la dermatite o le scottature..." inizió a dire mentre prendeva la bottiglia dalle mani di Will per aprirla. "Ed aiuta ad accelerare il processo di guarigione delle ferite."

 

Will allora annuí, capendo come avesse intenzione di usarlo, e guardó la ferita sul suo addome, che stava iniziando a formare una cicatrice.

 

"Questo farà scomparire del tutto la cicatrice?" gli chiese quindi, accigliandosi. "Pensavo che tu... Pensavo che ti piacessero le mie cicatrici."

 

Hannibal sorrise aprendo la sua mano destra e versando un po' di liquido nel palmo.

 

"Mi piacciono. La cicatrice non sparirà, non del tutto, la ferita é troppo estesa e profonda perché possa accadere. Ma dará sollievo alla pelle ed alla fine aiuterà a nasconderla un po'."

 

Hannibal gli restituì la bottiglietta, e poi applicò l'olio sul suo addome. Will emise un piccolo ansito quando sentí il liquido freddo ed il palmo di Hannibal sulla sua pelle, ma quando iniziò a tracciare dei cerchi con la sua mano, massaggiando la ferita, Will lasció cadere la testa sui cuscini ed iniziò a respirare a bocca aperta, sentendo il suo corpo reagire al suo tocco. Will sentí la mano libera di Hannibal appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla, e lui lo guardó mentre la sua mano si muoveva ritmicamente in senso antiorario, applicando la giusta pressione sulla ferita perché facesse un po' male, ma un male tollerabile. E nonostante Hannibal probabilmente sentisse ciò che stava provando Will, era completamente concentrato sulla sua attività.

 

Quando ebbe terminato di spargere l'olio sul suo addome, Hannibal lo guardò con un sorriso, deliziato da quanto fosse eccitato Will dopo il massaggio, quindi lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. Will consegnò nuovamente la bottiglietta ad Hannibal, e poi gli fece un gesto per dirgli che fosse il suo turno. Lui obbedì e si tolse la camicia, voltandosi con la schiena verso di lui. Non si mosse di un millimetro quando Will prese un po' del liquido e lo applicò sulle ferite sulla spalla di Hannibal, come gli aveva visto fare. Ma mentre lo stava massaggiando con la mano sinistra, lasciò che l'altra mano scivolasse lentamente oltre la sua spalla destra, accarezzando la sua schiena e spostandosi poi sul fianco, lasciando girovagare le sue dita sul suo costato e sul suo addome. Sentí il respiro di Hannibal farsi più pesante e lo sentí eccitarsi, e Will sorrise. Quando interruppe il massaggio, Hannibal si voltò chiudendo la bottiglietta quasi troppo velocemente prima di gettarla da parte ed avvolgere le braccia attorno a Will, spingendolo sul divano e cancellando il suo sorriso sornione con un bacio.

****

Will mise un piatto di pancakes sul tavolo, ed Hannibal lasció la caffettiera vicino ad esso. Quando entrambi si furono seduti, Will bevve un sorso di caffè ed arricciò il naso.

 

"Sai, mi manca molto il nostro macinacaffé."

 

"E pensare che non lo volevi nemmeno..." disse Hannibal, stuzzicandolo.

 

Will alzó gli occhi al cielo ma sorrise, e mise nel suo piatto un pancake.

 

"Non ti preoccupare, ne compreremo un altro."

 

Will si fermó con un pezzo di pancake vicino alla bocca, e lo guardó. Un pensiero aveva improvvisamente attraversato la sua mente, e non era che prima non ci avesse pensato, ma se ne stava rendendo _veramente_ conto solo in quel momento

 

"Cosa credi che succederà alla casa...? Tutte le mie cose, i miei vestiti...?"

 

Hannibal sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua colazione e bevve un sorso di caffè prima di rispondere.

 

"Probabilmente non hanno ancora toccato niente se credono veramente che ti abbia rapito. Ma una volta che avranno scoperto che tu sei vivo e vegeto insieme a me, probabilmente la perquisiranno, catalogheranno tutto," disse, e poi si zittí. Hannibal si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo. "Ti mancherà...?"

 

Will bevve un altro sorso di caffé mentre valutava la sua risposta, ma scrollò le spalle dopo aver appoggiato di nuovo la tazza sul tavolo.

 

"Avendo traslocato cosí tante volte quando ero piccolo e tutto il resto, quel posto é stato il primo che mi sono permesso di chiamare casa..." disse, ed Hannibal annuí, perché ovviamente ricordava tutto ciò che Will gli aveva raccontato. "Ma non mi mancherà come luogo. Inoltre, io sono _già_ a casa... con te."

 

Gli occhi di Hannibal brillarono con un sorriso più luminoso alle sue parole. Will estese la sua mente verso di lui quasi inconsciamente, e percepí i battiti di Hannibal accelerare, quindi sorrise a sua volta ed allungò la mano sul tavolo. Sfiorò il dorso di quella di Hannibal e poi lui voltò la sua mano e strinse quella di Will. Ritornarono entrambi alla loro colazione, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.

****

Will chiuse gli occhi per un secondo e socchiuse le labbra, con il respiro che si faceva più pesante mentre la musica saliva di tono. Si morse il labbro inferiore e si passò le mani sul viso e fra i capelli, rilasciando un lungo respiro. Quando riaprí gli occhi, si guardó intorno, provando ad identificare dove fossero. Era una grande stanza con decorazioni minimaliste, e le ampie finestre offrivano una vista incredibile su una città bellissima che non riconobbe.

 

"Dove- Ah!" disse, lasciando cadere la sua testa sul cuscino della poltrona. Hannibal stava lasciando una scia di saliva sulla sua gabbia toracica, e Will si morse nuovamente il labbro inferiore. Quando fu finalmente in grado di parlare di nuovo, sollevó di poco lo sguardo. "Dove siamo?"

 

Hannibal era accovacciato fra le sue gambe, con le mani strette sui suoi fianchi, le dita che affondavano nella sua pelle nuda. Stava usando solo le labbra e la lingua per baciarlo e leccarlo, eppure Will si sentiva già sull'orlo dell'orgasmo.

 

La sua domanda fece sollevare lo sguardo di Hannibal per un secondo, e si guardó attorno, come se non ricordasse di trovarsi nel suo palazzo mentale, quindi Will si chiese se lo avesse fatto inconsciamente, o se fosse cosí concentrato su di lui da essersene dimenticato.

 

"Bruxelles, Belgio," rispose con voce roca che invió un altro brivido di piacere lungo il corpo di Will.

 

Hannibal ritornò al corpo di Will, e spostò le mani per abbassare di poco l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni, abbastanza per esporre una piccola parte di pelle.

 

"Hai... Hai vissuto qui?" riuscì a chiedere mentre Hannibal continuava a baciarlo.

 

"No, ci ho passato solo un mese, per lavoro. Ci sono stato con un collega," gli disse Hannibal, senza preoccuparsi di fermarsi. Will si chiese se il _collega_ fosse un'altra persona che Hannibal aveva _invitato_ per cena, ma Hannibal sembró leggerlo nel pensiero. "Quello non l'ho ucciso, se te lo stai chiedendo."

 

"Quello?" ripeté, ridacchiando.

 

Will sapeva che gli stesse dicendo la verità, ma ricevette anche altro dalla connessione, e sorrise.

 

"É stato... uno dei tuoi _partner_ _sessuali_?" gli chiese, ricordando come avesse definito Alana quella che sembrava una vita fa.

 

Hannibal quella volta sollevó lo sguardo, e lo guardó con un sorriso giocoso sulle labbra.

 

"Lo é stato, una volta o due."

 

"Quindi tieni le case dei tuoi ex nel tuo palazzo mentale e mi ci porti?" gli chiese Will, stuzzicandolo.

 

Hannibal appoggió le mani sui braccioli e si spinse in alto fino ad essere all'altezza degli occhi di Will.

 

"Difficilmente definirei un uomo con cui ho avuto un paio di incontri un ex di un qualsiasi tipo. Ed ho scelto questa perché ha una vista bellissima. Preferiresti un altro scenario, tesoro?" gli chiese, con le labbra sospese sulle sue.

 

"No, qui va bene," disse Will, allungando il collo per baciarlo, ma Hannibal si tirò indietro all'ultimo momento, accovacciandosi di nuovo, e Will sbuffó, scuotendo la testa.

 

Hannibal afferró la sua vita e tirò Will verso di lui, spostandolo abbastanza perché fosse sul bordo della poltrona. Will ridacchiò quando Hannibal discese di nuovo sul suo torace. Ma lui non aveva finito di parlare, anche se Hannibal gli stava rendendo difficile concentrarsi.

 

"Quindi hai avuto molti... amanti?"

 

Hannibal si tirò su di nuovo, e fece un sorriso.

 

"Potrei stare facendo qualcosa di sbagliato se in questo momento tu continui a pensare a quello..."

 

Will sorrise, ma si raddrizzò, avvicinandosi a lui. Appoggió le mani sulle spalle di Hannibal e gli diede una piccola spinta.

 

"No, sono solo... curioso. So solo di Alana e... dell'uomo che viveva qui, a quanto pare," disse Will, guardandosi intorno. "Ma so che tu hai... più esperienza."

 

Will allora lo spinse più forte allontanandolo e si alzò dalla poltrona, cogliendo Hannibal di sorpresa. La stanza in Belgio scomparve con il movimento, venendo sostituita dal salotto del rifugio con il familiare caminetto e l'arredamento in legno, ma il brano di musica classica che Hannibal stava suonando per loro nella sua mente non se n'era andato.

 

Will aiutó Hannibal ad alzarsi dal tappeto, e poi lo spinse all'indietro fino a che i suoi polpacci toccarono il divano e lui vi cadde sopra. Una volta seduto, Will si sedette a cavalcioni su Hannibal. Afferró il maglione e la maglietta di Hannibal e li sfilò oltre la sua testa, e poi li lasciò da parte mentre abbassava la testa, baciando Hannibal sul collo.

 

"Quindi?" gli chiese Will in un sussurro, con il respiro che si addensava sulla pelle di Hannibal.

 

Will lo percepì rabbrividire di piacere, e quel fatto lo fece sorridere.

 

"Quindi cosa...?" chiese, e Will sentí la voce vibrare contro le sue labbra.

 

"La mia domanda... Hai avuto molti amanti?"

 

Will seguì la curva del collo di Hannibal fino alla sua spalla sana, che morse abbastanza da fargli emettere un piccolo gemito, ma non abbastanza da lasciare un segno. Quel gesto gli fece piegare la testa all'indietro sul cuscino, lasciando il suo collo completamente esposto a lui. Will sorrise, ancora non abituato ad avere cosí tanto potere su Hannibal. Ma si tirò comunque di poco indietro, appoggiando entrambe le mani sul cuscino ai lati della sua testa. Hannibal finalmente lo guardò e sembrò ricordare la sua domanda.

 

"Ho avuti alcuni... _amanti_ , come insisti a definirli."

 

"Donne oltre Alana...?"

 

Scese di nuovo, baciandolo sulla cicatrice sul lato anteriore della sua spalla.

 

"Certo, alcune," rispose, con il respiro che si fece più pesante.

 

"Molti uomini...?" chiese Will, e passó con la lingua lungo la sua cicatrice.

 

"Parecchi... Ma questo per me é un dettaglio irrilevante."

 

"Ed ora io," sussurró, scherzando parzialmente.

 

Stava per continuare a percorrere  le labbra il suo torace quando Hannibal lo afferró per le spalle e lo riportò alla sua altezza.

 

"Non come te, no."

 

Will sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

 

"Sai cosa intendo..."

 

"No," disse, e Will allora capí che su quell'argomento fosse serio. "Non puoi pretendere che io paragoni un qualsiasi incontro sessuale che potrei aver avuto nel passato con quello che io e te condividiamo..."

 

"La connessione," Will immaginó.

 

"Non solo _la_ connessione. Non la connessione che ci permette di visitarci l'un l'altro, di percepirci quando siamo separati... Intendo la connessione fra di noi, quella che mi ha fatto provare sensazioni che non ho mai provato prima. Quella che mi ha fatto trovare in te un mio pari..."

 

Will lo guardó a lungo, e fu il suo turno di rimanere senza parole. Quando finalmente reagì, annuí e prese il viso di Hannibal fra le mani. Will si piegò verso di lui e premette delicatamente le labbra sul taglio sullo zigomo di Hannibal. Poi, si abbassó e fece lo stesso sull'angolo della sua bocca, che sentí distendersi in un sorriso... e finalmente, lo bació sulle labbra. Sentí le mani dell'uomo spostarsi sulla sua schiena nuda, e poi Hannibal sollevò Will facendolo distendere sul divano, invertendo le loro posizioni.

 

Will avvolse le sue braccia attorno alla schiena di Hannibal e lo tirò il più possibile vicino a sé, e quando sentí il corpo di Hannibal addosso al suo, gemette fra un bacio e l'altro. Le mani di Hannibal si spostarono dalla parte bassa della sua schiena alle sue scapole, stringendolo a lui cosicché non ci fosse più il minimo spazio fra loro.

****

Will inspirò attraverso il naso, più profondamente di quanto fosse necessario, e fu consapevole che Hannibal stesse sorridendo, anche se aveva gli occhi chiusi. Will era disteso su un fianco, con la schiena contro i cuscini del divano, e stava abbracciando Hannibal, che era accanto a lui. Sfiorò con il naso il suo collo ancora una volta, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla destra, e sentí Hannibal muovere la sua mano all'indietro in una sorta di abbraccio al contrario, appoggiandola sulla parte bassa della schiena di Will.

 

Nell'altra mano di Hannibal c'era la radio, che i due stavano ascoltando, controllando se ci fosse qualche notizia recente su di loro. Ma tutto sembrava essere piuttosto calmo; l'ultima cosa che avevano sentito qualche giorno prima era che l'FBI aveva sospeso le ricerche nei dintorni dell'abitazione di Buffalo Bill e nelle città circostanti, ma entrambi sapevano che avrebbero almeno mantenuto i controlli sulle strade principali o gli aeroporti. Comunque, quella mattina avevano deciso che forse fosse il momento migliore per lasciare il rifugio e fare tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno per fuggire. Quindi avevano passato la giornata a decidere cosa avrebbero portato con loro e cosa si sarebbero lasciati indietro. Avevano sistemato quasi tutto il cibo in scatola ed il gas rimanenti, riempito le loro valigie con i vestiti, e preso poche altre cose tra cui un paio di libri ed il blocco da disegno di Hannibal.

 

In quel momento si stavano riposando, ed Hannibal aveva cambiato stazione radio da quella delle notizie a una che trasmetteva musica vintage, lasciandola in sottofondo. Ma Will era più concentrato ad abbracciare Hannibal che ad ascoltare la musica, quindi lo strinse di nuovo con entrambe le braccia, e sentí nel pettó una lieve vibrazione data dalla risata di Hannibal. In quel momento, la canzone finí e ne inizió una nuova, e gli ci volle un secondo per riconoscerla, ma non appena lo fece, Will aprí gli occhi, sorpreso. Hannibal si voltò di poco fra le sue braccia per riuscire a guardarlo, ed un sorriso illuminò il suo volto.

 

"Will," disse semplicemente.

 

E Will comprese ciò che intendeva.

 

"Ma neanche per sogno," disse, ma le sue labbra lo tradirono con un sorriso quando il ricordo gli ritornò alla mente.

 

Hannibal si alzò, ignorando il tentativo di Will di trattenerlo sul divano. Lasciò la radio sulla poltrona più vicina, e poi si voltò e gli offrì una mano, facendo un piccolo inchino.

 

"Dai, Will. Balla con me."

 

Will scosse la testa, ma vedere Hannibal con un'espressione cosí felice lo fece dubitare per un momento, ed Hannibal lo percepí; afferró la sua mano e lo trascinò su dal divano. Non appena fu in piedi, lo tirò verso di lui, avvolgendo il suo braccio destro attorno alla sua vita e la sua mano sinistra attorno a quella di Will, esattamente come la prima volta che avevano ballato molti mesi prima alla festa di anniversario di Jack. Ma quella volta era stata diversa, quella volta era sembrata un sogno; lui era ammalato, ed era stato Hannibal ad offrirsi di ballare con Beverly usando il suo corpo... e alla fine, _loro_ avevano finito per ballare insieme, in un qualche modo, grazie alla connessione.

 

Hannibal inizió ad ondeggiare al ritmo della stessa canzone di Elvis che stava risuonando quel giorno, e lo guardó incapace di smettere di sorridere. Will sentí le guance arrossire, ed abbassó lo sguardo mentre ricordava quel momento.

 

"Dovresti già sapere che io non so ballare, io-"

 

Hannibal lo tirò ancora più vicino a sé, e Will si zittí mentre finalmente avvolgeva il suo braccio attorno ad Hannibal, stringendo nel pugno la camicia che stava indossando, e nascondeva la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.

 

"Devi solo sentirla e lasciare che io ti guidi... Proprio come abbiamo fatto quella volta."

 

E lui lo fece. Lasciò che i movimenti di Hannibal lo guidassero mentre loro oscillavano al ritmo della canzone nello spazio fra il divano e le due poltrone. Chiuse gli occhi mentre la voce profonda di Elvis cantava di un amore che scorreva come un fiume, un amore che era scritto nel destino, e sorrise.

 

Ma quando la canzone finí e ne inizió un'altra, Hannibal non si fermò, ed ormai, Will era troppo comodo fra le sue braccia per ritirarsi, quindi continuarono a muoversi al ritmo di una canzone che nessuno dei due conosceva.

 

"Sai, ho pensato che tu dovresti scrivere a Bedelia du Maurier," disse quindi Hannibal, e Will aprí gli occhi, un po' sorpreso. Dovette pensare un attimo a chi si stesse riferendo, ma la donna gli ritornò velocemente alla mente: l'esperta dei Senzienti. "Non intendo in questo momento, ovviamente. Ma una volta che ci saremo stabiliti da qualche parte, una volte che le acque si saranno calmate... Credo che forse dovresti scriverle."

 

"Per farle sapere che ha ragione, che noi esistiamo...?" suppose.

 

"Forse senza dirle chi siamo, ma... Sí."

 

Will si tirò un poco indietro per incontrare i suoi occhi, ma senza interrompere il movimento, e ricordó quanto avesse avuto ragione in alcune sue teorie.

 

"Sí, forse lo farò. Potrebbe essere interessante," disse, sorridendo. "Lo sarà, ovviamente, se mi crederà."

 

Hannibal fece improvvisamente un passo indietro e gli fece fare una piroetta, e Will si mise a ridere quando lo tirò nuovamente vicino a sé.

 

"Ho pensato che forse potremmo scrivere anche alla signorina Starling," disse, e Will aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 

"Chi- Oddio, la tirocinante dell'FBI?"

 

Provó a spingerlo via, ma Hannibal lo tirò nuovamente fra le sue braccia. Will sbuffó, ma la verità era che, non era irritato, in realtà era divertito.

 

"Vuoi solo giocare con lei, vero?"

 

"No..." disse Hannibal, ma sorrise immediatamente. "Credo solo che sia un'interessante giovane donna. E mi piacerebbe aiutarla con la sua dissertazione su di me."

 

"La trovi interessante dopo un singolo incontro...?" gli chiese Will, sollevando le sopracciglia.

 

Hannibal si avvicinó a lui, appoggiando la guancia contro quella di Will, e sussurrò nel suo orecchio.

 

"Mi ci é voluto solo un attimo per trovare _te_ interessante."

 

Will si spostò all'indietro lentamente, lasciando che le sue labbra sfiorassero quelle di Hannibal nel movimento, e poi notó che erano entrambi fermi, non si stavano muovendo piú. Lo bació, non riuscendo a sostenere di stare cosí vicino a lui senza toccarlo, ed avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo, con la canzone alla radio dimenticata in sottofondo. Quando si allontanarono, Hannibal fece ancora una sorta di inchino e bació brevemente la mano di Will.

 

"Vado a farmi una doccia, e poi prepariamo la cena, okay?"

 

Will annuí, ed Hannibal inizió a fare un giro attorno a lui per dirigersi in camera da letto, ma poi ricordò ciò a cui aveva pensato quella mattina stessa, e si voltò, afferrando il suo braccio.

 

"Aspetta! Fai fare la doccia prima a me," disse, ed Hannibal sorrise malizioso, mettendo una mano sul suo fianco.

 

"Beh, potremmo-“

 

Will sentí il suo corpo reagire in preventivo alla sua offerta, con la sua immaginazione che stava già lavorando a tutta velocità, ma fece un passo indietro di controvoglia, lasciando andare il braccio di Hannibal.

 

"Questa volta no... Lasciami andare per primo, okay?"

 

Il sorriso di Hannibal si contrasse, ma lui annuí comunque ed indicò la camera da letto.

 

"Ma certo."

 

Will lo ringraziò, chiudendo di poco la sua mente perché Hannibal non capisse l'effettiva ragione della sua strana richiesta, ed andò in bagno. Si fece una doccia il più velocemente possibile, e quando uscí, disse ad Hannibal di prendersi tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno, al che lui sollevó le sopracciglia, probabilmente chiedendosi cosa stesse combinando. Will aspettò in camera da letto fino a quando sentí l'acqua scorrere, e quindi uscí velocemente. Inizió a spostare le poltrone in un angolo della stanza, e poi percorse parecchie volte il tragitto dalla camera da letto al salotto fino a quando ebbe spostato tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, e poi sistemò tutto esattamente come aveva immaginato.

 

Quando Hannibal uscí dalla camera da letto con i capelli ancora un po' umidi ed il maglione che stava per indossare in una mano, si pietrificò quando vide Will in piedi al centro della stanza, sorridente.

 

Hannibal spostò lo sguardo da Will allo spazio fra il divano ed il caminetto ed esaminò tutto: i cuscini perfettamente sistemati sul tappeto, le candele appoggiate attorno ad esso ed unica fonte di luce insieme al caminetto...

 

"Ho pensato che... Visto che é la nostra ultima notte qui..." disse Will quando Hannibal finalmente riportó lo sguardo su di lui.

 

Si sentí un po' a disagio quando Hannibal di colpo non reagì, un'espressione vuota sulla sua faccia. Lui finalmente si mosse, percorrendo pochi lenti passi verso Will con il maglione ancora in mano.

 

"Hai fatto tutto questo mentre ero nella doccia?" chiese, anche se la risposta era evidente.

 

"Sí," rispose Will, scrollando le spalle.

 

"É una specie di appuntamento...?"

 

Will non era certo se fosse divertito o infastidito per il fatto che avesse copiato la sua idea, quindi estese la sua mente verso du lui. Ma tutto ciò che percepí da parte di Hannibal fu la confusione, insieme al nervosismo dello stesso Will, quindi si schiarí la gola ed andó verso la tavola, dove aveva preparato una bottiglia di vino e due bicchieri. Riempí i bicchieri e ritornó da Hannibal, che stava seguendo ogni suo singolo passo con lo sguardo.

 

"Non é- Beh... Se vuoi puoi definirlo appuntamento, credo?" disse, e sorrise nervosamente. "Ho semplicemente pensato che potremmo cenare, e poi magari... rilassarci laggiù?" disse, indicando i cuscini. "Partiamo domani, quindi potremmo benissimo goderci la nostra ultima notte qui."

 

Hannibal finalmente prese il bicchiere che gli stava offrendo, e guardó per un secondo il vino prima di spostare lo sguardo su di lui. E poi, lo afferró per il polso e lo tirò vicino a sé, baciandolo. Will si rilassó sulle sue labbra, finalmente comprendendo ciò che Hannibal stava realmente provando: lui _era_ confuso, ma non perché non avesse gradito la sorpresa di Will, ma perché non riusciva a crederci.

 

"Hai preparato tutto questo... per me," disse Hannibal in un sussurro quando si ritiró, e finalmente sorrise.

 

"Certo che l'ho fatto," disse Will, aggrottando di poco le sopracciglia ma sorridendo. "Quindi... cosa vuoi per cena?"

 

Hannibal si spostò di poco all'indietro e bevve il suo bicchiere di vino a grandi sorsi. Era la prima volta che Will lo vedeva bere vino in qualcosa che non fossero piccoli sorsi per assaporarlo e goderselo, quindi lo osservò con gli occhi spalancati ed a bocca aperta. Quando ebbe finito, portó il suo bicchiere sul tavolo e lasciò anche il suo maglione sullo schienale di una sedia, e poi ritornò da Will.

 

"Forse potremmo lasciare la cena per dopo..."

 

Will provó a dire qualcosa, ma l'unica cosa che riuscí a fare fu ridere ed annuire trovandosi d'accordo con lui. Bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere di vino e poi fu sul punto di metterlo da parte, ma Hannibal lo prese dalle sue mani e lo appoggiò vicino al suo. E quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, non ebbe il tempo di fare nient'altro prima che Hannibal si scontrasse con lui. Spinse il corpo di Will all'indietro insieme al suo mentre lo divorava con un bacio famelico. Quando Will colpí il muro con la schiena, un gemito salí dalla sua gola anche prima che le mani di Hannibal scivolassero sotto il suo maglione e ripercorressero il suo fianco verso il suo costato, come se fosse stato privato del suo tocco da giorni, da settimane, da una vita.

 

_Hannibal scagliò Will contro il muro con il peso del suo intero corpo, cosí disperato per il suo tocco come se quella fosse stata la prima volta in cui_ _entravano in contatto._ _E non era che non si toccassero ogni giorno, non ora che Will sentiva lo stesso bruciante desiderio verso di lui, la stessa fame per il loro contatto che lui stesso provava... Ma quando Hannibal aveva_ _visto_ _tutto ciò che Will aveva preparato, e tutto_ per _lui, era stato troppo; il breve spazio che li separava era sembrato improvvisamente insopportabile. Aveva bisogno di percepirlo, di toccarlo, e quindi lo fece. Lasciò che la bocca di Will e le sue mani scendessero in un percorso che aveva già memorizzato: dalla linea aguzza della sua mascella fino alla curva del suo collo._

 

_Sentí le loro eccitazioni combinate, che crescevano mentre Will allargava le gambe per accogliere la coscia di Hannibal nello stesso momento i_ _n_ _cui Will affondava le dita delle mani nelle sue natiche e lo tirava vicino a sé. Lo sfregamento li fece gemere entrambi, ed Hannibal dovette_ _appoggiare la_ _sua fronte sulla spalla di Will per un secondo per riprendere fiato. Quando riuscì finalmente a spostarsi all'indietro per incontrare i suoi occhi, gli_ _sorrise, con_ _i loro respiri che si mescolavano fra loro, e poi gli diede un veloce bacio ed iniziò ad inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui. Hannibal spinse il maglione di Will all'insù ed iniziò a baciare la parte bassa del_ _s_ _uo addome. Sentí Will sussurrare qualcosa che sembrava un'imprecazione, ed Hannibal sorrise mentre tirava fuori la lingua per tracciare la linea della sua cicatrice. Mise poi i pollici tra l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni ed i fianchi, e quando iniziò ad abbassarli sentí le dita di Will scivolare fra i suoi capelli, afferrandoli. Hannibal sentí quindi quanto fosse eccitato Will; l'erezione era evidente, ma attraverso la connessione sentí un'ondata di calore sommergerli entrambi, che rese difficile procedere lentamente. Hannibal ansimó involontariamente, e quando fu sul punto di abbassare del tutto i pantaloni, sentí la presa di Will rafforzarsi._

 

_"Ha-Hannibal, fermati..." disse, con voce roca e profonda._

 

_Lui obbedí ed interruppe di controvoglia i movimenti, visto che poteva sentire l'intimità di Will_ _pulsare, agognando_ _il su_ _o_ _tocco. Si spostò di poco all'indietro senza togliere le mani dai fianchi di Will e sollevò la testa con le palpebre pesanti, leccand_ _o_ _si deliberatamente le labbra._

 

_"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" chiese, anche se sapeva non essere quello il problema; lo avrebbe sentito._

 

_"Oddio, no..." disse Will, ma spostò la mano che stava afferrando i suoi capelli sulla sua spalla, e gli fece segno di alzarsi, quindi alla fine lo fece._

 

_Quando furono occhi negli occhi, Hannibal dovette trattenersi per non baciarlo di nuovo, ma lasciò indugiare i suoi occhi sulle sue guance arrossate e sulle labbra_ _vermiglie._

 

_"Hannibal, io... io voglio di più. Ora."_

 

_Hannibal guardò di nuovo i suoi occhi, e per un momento rimase immobile, provando a comprendere cosa volesse dire. Ma lo vide_ _immediata_ _mente nella mente di Will, e sentí il suo cuore perdere un battito. Voleva veramente_ di più _._

 

_Hannibal osservò Will per un secondo, e poi percepì che fosse in parte spaventato riguardo a ciò che stava suggerendo, ma soprattutto, eccitato ed impaziente. Quindi non riuscì ad evitare di piegarsi verso di lui e baciarlo di nuovo, quella volta più lentamente di prima ma con la stessa fame. Ma quando lo guardó di nuovo, si morse il labbro inferiore ed il suo naso si_ _arricciò_ _in anticipo di ciò che stava per dire._

 

_"Per_ quanto _lo voglia fare anch'io... Temo che non siamo adeguatamente equipaggiati per farlo qui ed ora..." disse, accarezzando la guancia di Will con una mano._

 

_Will prese la mano di Hannibal_ _nell_ _a sua, e poi,_ _con_ _sua grande sorpresa, gli fece un sorriso sornione, inclinando di poco la testa._

 

_"In realtà..."_

 

_Will allora spinse gentilmente Hannibal per essere in grado di allontanarsi dal muro, e quando lui lo lasciò andare, osservò attonito Will camminare verso la camera da letto. Hannibal continuó a guardare la porta nel lasso di tempo in cui_ _si_ _era allontanato, e quando finalmente ritornó in salotto,_ _si recò_ _da lui con un sorriso. Hannibal non notó che stava_ _tenen_ _do qualcosa in una mano fino a quando fu proprio accanto a lui ed abbassò lo sguardo, offrendogliela. Hannibal la prese e poi guardó di nuovo Will._

 

_"Come... Quando?" chiese Hannibal, provando a conciliare ciò che aveva fra le anni con l'idea_ _che aveva_ _di Will prima_ _che tutto li avesse condotti a quel momento._

 

_"Io... Li ho messi nella mia borsa, nel caso," disse Will, e si morse il labbro inferiore, quindi Hannibal fece un passo verso di lui per incoraggiarlo a continuare a parlare. "Quando_ _ancora_ _mi dicevo_ _c_ _he non sarei_ _scappato_ _con te, che sarei venuto qui solo a vederti, li ho comprati, e... É stupido, lo so, ma..."_

 

Will abbassó di nuovo lo sguardo verso i due oggetti che aveva estratto dal suo borsone, dove li aveva sistemati; una scatola di preservativi ed un barattolo di lubrificante. Ricordó di nuovo il momento in cui li aveva comprati, di come avesse bloccato Hannibal perché non avesse potuto visitarlo attraverso la connessione, ed il momento in cui li aveva consegnati al cassiere nella farmacia aperta ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro. L'anziano signore se ne infischiava di chi fosse e di cosa stesse comprando, ma Will era comunque arrossito violentemente mentre stava pagando.

 

Hannibal mise un dito sotto il suo mento e fece sollevare il suo sguardo, facendolo ritornare alla realtà.

 

"Tutte le volte in cui credo di iniziare a coglierti nella tua interezza, tu riesci a sorprendermi ancora una volta."

 

Will allora sorrise e, incoraggiato dalle sue parole, si mise sulle punte, avvolse le braccia attorno al collo di Hannibal e lo bació il più lentamente possibile. Ma era, come aveva detto ad Hannibal, impaziente di ottenere _di più_ , quindi si tirò indietro dopo aver morso lievemente il suo labbro inferiore, prese la mano libera di Hannibal e lo condusse verso i cuscini con il cuore che martellava nelle sue orecchie. Si tolse le scarpe e poi si inginocchió e tolse lui stesso quelle di Hannibal, lasciandole accanto alle proprie. Dopodiché, si diresse a carponi verso i cuscini e si sedette sui polpacci di fronte al caminetto, ed Hannibal lo seguì, sedendosi di fronte a lui nella stessa posizione.

 

Hannibal mise da parte ciò che Will gli aveva consegnato, e quando si voltò verso di lui, Will fece la prima mossa. Afferró il maglione di Hannibal con mani tremanti e lo sfilò, e quando fu il turno di Hannibal di svestirlo, rimase immobile, muovendosi solo per aiutarlo con le maniche. Hannibal allora si piegò verso Will, posando le mani sulla sua pelle come se non l'avesse toccato un paio di minuti prima, accarezzando ogni porzione di pelle come se la stesse memorizzando. Will ansimó e chiuse gli occhi mentre Hannibal si piegava verso la sua spalla destra per premere le sue labbra lungo la cicatrice che Tobias Budge aveva lasciato su di lui. Will avvolse le braccia attorno ad Hannibal, sentendo ogni muscolo della schiena dell'uomo flettersi con i suoi movimenti.

 

Sentí Hannibal stringerlo più forte contro il suo petto e spingerlo all'indietro, e si lasciò spostare fino ad ritrovarsi disteso sulla schiena sopra i cuscini. Hannibal allora si tirò indietro per guardarlo, e Will gli sorrise, facendo scorrere la sua mano lungo il suo braccio fino alla spalla destra, dove lasciò indugiare i polpastrelli sulle cicatrici sulla sua schiena. Hannibal sorrise a sua volta, e poi guardó di fianco a loro, dove aveva lasciato entrambi gli oggetti.

 

"Ne sei certo? Non c'é per niente fretta, Will..." gli chiese quindi Hannibal.

 

Will sentí una nuova ondata di piacere incendiarlo, perché non poteva credere a quanta cautela stesse usando Hannibal nei suoi confronti, quindi ridacchiò.

 

"Ne _sono_ certo, credimi."

 

Afferró il suo collo per tirarlo verso di sé per poterlo baciare di nuovo, con più passione e più a fondo. Hannibal gemette contro di lui, e Will inarcò la sua schiena perché aveva bisogno di toccarlo, di sentirlo in ogni singola parte del suo corpo.

 

Quando sentí di non poter più aspettare oltre, spinse Hannibal e si raddrizzò di nuovo, e non esitò quando raggiunse i pantaloni di Hannibal. Li slacciò e poi lo guardò e l'altro si mosse esattamente come voleva per poter essere in grado di toglierli.

 

_Hannibal aiutó Will a sfilargli i pantaloni, e poi fece lo stesso con quelli di Will mentre non riusciva a mantenere le labbra lontane dalla sua pelle. Quando dovette tirarsi indietro per mettere da parte gli abiti di Will, si prese un secondo per ammirarlo; ansimava e quasi gemeva ad ogni respiro, con una tale urgenza e bisogno del suo tocco, con i riccioli_ _madidi_ _di sudore che oscillavano sulla sua fronte, e gli occhi che probabilmente riflettevano la stessa fame di quelli di Hannibal. Vide anche quanto fosse eccitato, quindi allungò una mano verso la scatola di preservativi._

 

_"Vuoi che -?"_

 

_"No, no..." disse Will velocemente, posando entrambe le mani sulle cosce di Hannibal e rendendolo troppo consapevole d_ _ella presenza di o_ _gni singolo suo dito. "Prima tu. Ti voglio dentro di me, Hannibal."_

 

_Hannibal sorrise, e quindi prese un preservativo e lo indossò sotto l'occhio vigile di Will. Quando lo guardó di nuovo, Will fece correre la sua lingua lungo il labbro inferiore._

 

_"Vuoi... Vuoi che mi metta a pancia in giù?" gli chiese Will fra i corti respiri, ed Hannibal scosse la testa._

 

_Will lo tirò di nuovo vicino a sé mettendo una mano sul suo collo, con il pollice che accarezzava la sua guancia._

 

_"No... Voglio guardarti," disse Hannibal a voce bassa, e vide una scintilla comparire negli occhi di Will._

 

Will sentí il petto stringersi quando Hannibal lo bació di nuovo, i loro sentimenti combinati erano diventati quasi troppi da sostenere tutti insieme. Quando incontró nuovamente i suoi occhi, Will gattonó all'indietro verso i cuscini, e poi si distese sulla schiena ancora una volta. Hannibal fu rapidamente addosso a lui, mettendosi fra le sue gambe. Prese entrambe le sue cosce per allargare le sue gambe e Will ansimó per quanto fosse sensibile, con ogni tocco di Hannibal che inviava un'ondata di piacere dal suo stomaco in giú. Hannibal gli fece piegare le ginocchia, e poi si piegò lui stesso con cautela fra di esse. Vide Hannibal prendere un altro cuscino, e quando comprese cosa volesse fare, Will spinse i fianchi all'insú con il suo aiuto e lui mise il cuscino sotto la sua schiena. Poi, si mosse nuovamente e prese il lubrificante in una mano. Will osservava tutto ciò che faceva, e quando Hannibal versò un po' del liquido nella sua mano e lo guardó di nuovo, chiedendo il permesso, lui annuí rapidamente, sentendo il cuore martellare nel petto. Sentí poi le dita di Hannibal dentro di sé, farsi spazio in lui applicando la strana sostanza. La mascella di Will si irrigidì, e lui strinse nei pugni i cuscini di fianco a sé, aspettando il dolore. Hannibal si piegò verso di lui, e lo bació, facendolo rilassare di nuovo con il suo tocco. E poi, sentí le sue dita, che massaggiavano la sua apertura con il liquido. Will spostò una mano sulla nuca di Hannibal ed ansimó sulle sue labbra, ma non perché provasse dolore. Hannibal stava facendo tutto cosí lentamente, con una tale delicatezza, che quando sentí una delle sue dita finalmente scivolare dentro di lui, lasciò cadere la sua testa sui cuscini. Si sentí respirare affannosamente e rumorosamente mentre Hannibal lo massaggiava con cautela lasciando una scia di baci sul suo torace. Will era tentato di abbassare una delle sue mani verso la propria intimità, visto che era cosí rigida da fare quasi male, ma non lo fece; lui _aveva bisogno_ di sentire Hannibal completamente dentro di lui, quindi affondò le dita ancora appoggiate sulla nuca di Hannibal ed obbligò se stesso ad aprire gli occhi, per guardarlo fra le sue gambe allargate. In quel momento, Hannibal tirò fuori la lingua e disegnò una linea dal suo inguine fino all'ombelico nello stesso momento in cui sentí un secondo dito entrare in lui. Will emise un gemito che si tramutò quasi in un mugolio, ed Hannibal raggiunse la sua bocca come se Will lo stesse chiamando, e provó a rispondere ai suoi baci mentre l'altro andava più a fondo dentro di lui.

 

_Will lasciò di nuovo cadere la testa sui cuscini, quindi Hannibal fece scorrere le dita della sua mano libera attraverso i suoi riccioli, accarezzando il suo collo con le labbra. Continuava a penetrarlo con le sue dita, aprendolo lentamente e lasciando che si abituasse a lui anche se Will era più che pronto per lui. Hannibal poteva sentire la sua erezione contro il suo addome, e dovette trattenersi per non abbassare la mano e dargli sollievo._

 

_Hannibal continuò a baciarlo ed accarezzarlo, ma quando sentí Will contorcersi e gemere ad ogni suo tocco, seppe che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto aspettare ancora per molto, quindi finalmente fece scivolare fuori le dita, e Will aprì gli occhi per guardarlo._

 

_Hannibal stava per chiedergli se stesse bene, anche se sapeva la risposta, perché altrimenti avrebbe_ _percepi_ _to l'attimo in cui avesse provato dolore, ma Will anticipò la sua domanda ed annuí, allentando la presa sulla sua nuca. Hannibal applicò più lubrificante, e poi lo guardò di nuovo. Un piccolo sorriso balenò sulle labbra di Will, e si limitò ad annuire ancora, quindi Hannibal prese entrambe le sue ginocchia e le mise sulle sue spalle, aggiustando la sua posizione._

 

_Quando Hannibal entró lentamente dentro di lui, sentí se stesso gemere e Will affondare le dita nella sua pelle ed in uno dei cuscini, ma non staccó gli occhi da lui._

 

_"Oh mio Dio..." farfuglió._

 

_"Stai-"_

 

_"Sto bene, sto-" Will disse velocemente, ma si zittí, con le parole bloccate in gola mentre Hannibal andava più a fondo dentro di lui._

 

_Will lo tirò nuovamente verso di lui, ed Hannibal si mosse lentamente addosso a lui mentre si scambiavano un bacio umido ed incerto. Quando si ritirò, con l'intero corpo di Hannibal inarcato verso di lui, afferró l'intimità di Will, inumidita dal liquido che iniziava ad uscire, ed iniziò a muovere la mano lentamente, seguendo il ritmo delle sue spinte._

 

_In quel momento, Hannibal non ebbe nemmeno il bisogno di espandere la sua mente verso di lui. Riusciva a sentire ogni singola parte di Will, sia fisicamente che mentalmente, e durante quei momenti, mentre Hannibal era dentro di lui, erano veramente una cosa sola, nemmeno una singola barriera si frapponeva tra loro._

 

_Venirono insieme in un'esplosione che li fece accartocciare ed irrigidirsi l'uno nell'altro, con i_ _l p_ _iacere che_ _prosciugò_ _ogni minimo residuo di energia e_ _fece_ _sembrare_ _loro_ _di stare_ _galleggiando, cadendo in un abisso infinito in cui avevano il solo bisogno di stringersi l'un l'altro..._

 

Will sentí le gambe cadere dalle spalle di Hannibal lungo i suoi fianchi. Hannibal si spostó di lato per un momento, probabilmente togliendosi il preservativo, e poi ritornò da lui e si lasciò cadere sul petto di Will. Per qualche minuto, nessuno dei due si mosse, con la quantità di sentimenti che si affollava dentro di loro che gli impediva di fare altro oltre respirare e percepirsi l'un l'altro. Will sollevó le braccia e le avvolse attorno alla schiena di Hannibal quando riuscì a muoversi, anche se le sue stesse braccia gli sembravano strane, quasi come appartenessero a qualcun altro dopo aver sentito Hannibal e se stesso come una cosa sola. Ma in quel momento, Will tremò, e gli ci vollero un paio di secondi per realizzare di stare ridacchiando. Will stava ridendo, perché al di sopra di tutto il resto, sentiva un'immensa ed accecante gioia.

 

Hannibal finalmente sollevò la testa, sorridendo alla sua reazione, ed allungò il collo per poter raggiungere le sue labbra. Ma non lo bació immediatamente; si bloccò con le loro labbra che si sfioravano, e lo guardó un'ultima volta. Will allora capí che si sentisse esattamente come lui: estasiato ed incapace di metabolizzare tutto ciò che stavano provando. Quindi Will spostò una mano sulla sua nuca e tirò Hannibal verso di lui finalmente per baciarlo, con la lingua che accolse quella di Hannibal e le labbra che si mossero contro le sue come se fossero state fatte proprio con quello scopo. Lo spinse per voltarsi e si mise sopra di lui, avvolgendo Hannibal con le sue gambe, con le sue braccia, con il suo intero corpo. Quando si tirò indietro per riprendere fiato, Will morse gentilmente il labbro inferiore di Hannibal, e poi il suo mento, e poi si mise a ridere di nuovo addosso a lui. Hannibal mise una mano sotto la sua testa per riuscire a sollevarla un po', ed accarezzó la guancia di Will con l'altra mano.

 

"E quella cena che mi dovevi?" gli chiese allora Hannibal, con voce roca.

 

Will gli offrí un sorriso malizioso, e lasciò che le labbra indugiassero sulle sue.

 

"Sei già stanco...?" gli chiese Will, stuzzicandolo.

 

Hannibal ridacchiò e poi lo spinse per invertire di nuovo le posizioni.

 

"Non ho detto che abbiamo finito..." disse, facendo scorrere un dito lungo il suo collo. "Solo una piccola pausa per mangiare qualcosa."

 

Will sorrise, e poi si baciarono di nuovo.

 

Quella notte sarebbe stata la loro ultima notte nel rifugio, ma né Will né Hannibal erano particolarmente inclini all’idea di dormire.


	20. Capitolo 20

Will appoggió lo scatolone che stava trasportando verso il portabagagli con un mugugno, poi si voltò provando ad evitare di sbadigliare e fallendo miseramente. Hannibal apparve accanto a lui anche lui con una piccola scatola, e non poté non notare il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra quando quest'ultimo si chinò per appoggiarla.

 

"Cosa c'é da ridere? É colpa _tua_ ," disse Will, sollevando un sopracciglio.

 

Hannibal si voltò verso di lui con un'espressione innocente stampata sul volto.

 

"Mi permetto di dissentire, ricordo chiaramente che sia stato _tu_ a sostenere che non avessimo la necessità impellente di dormire."

 

Will inizió a voltarsi per ritornare verso la casa, ma Hannibal afferró il suo polso e lo tiró a sé fino a far scontrare i loro corpi. Will scosse la testa, fingendo di essere scocciato, ma Hannibal si limitò a sorridere e piegare la testa per posare un bacio sul collo di Will. Quel gesto invió un'ondata di piacere lungo il suo corpo che fece formicolare la sua pelle, e Will sapeva che Hannibal lo avrebbe percepito a sua volta.

 

"Beh, ora la colpa di chi é...?" provó a dire Will con voce inalterata, ma il suo respiro si fece irregolare, e sentí Hannibal ridacchiare addosso a lui.

 

Will percorse la sua schiena con una mano mentre Hannibal si tirava indietro, e sorrise alla sensazione della stoffa contro le sue dita. Hannibal stava indossando il suo completo, visto che voleva essere _elegante_ per la loro cena. Ma poi Will pensó a qualcosa, quindi avvicinó la bocca all'orecchio di Hannibal e fece un sorriso malizioso pregustando l'effetto delle sue parole.

 

"So che é l'unico completo che abbiamo comprato, ma per qualche ragione l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare quando te lo vedo addosso, è il momento in cui ti ho svestito l'altro giorno... E che sensazioni abbia scatenato la tua bocca su di me..."

 

Will provó ad apparire il più ammiccante possibile, e poi _percepí_ l'eccitazione di Hannibal. Will si tirò indietro con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra, e ritornó all'interno, lasciando Hannibal inchiodato sul posto nel tentativo di ricomporsi.

 

Finirono di caricare tutto sulla macchina noleggiata, e poi controllarono il rifugio nel caso avessero dimenticato qualcosa. Quando uscirono, Will diede uno sguardo all'interno un'ultima volta, al caminetto ora spento, al divano, coperto da un telo bianco, alle tende tirate... Will si rese conto di provare un po' di tristezza nel lasciare il rifugio. Era stato sincero quando aveva detto ad Hannibal che non avrebbe sentito la mancanza della sua casa, ma quel luogo gli aveva già fatto nascere tanti ricordi in un tempo così breve.

 

"Questo luogo sarà sempre nostro per potervi ritornare in qualsiasi momento lo desideriamo," sussurró Hannibal accanto a lui, intuendo i suoi pensieri.

 

"Nel nostro palazzo mentale," disse Will, comprendendo ciò che intendeva dire.

 

Lui sorrise, sapendo che era la verità. Anche se non fossero mai ritornati, avrebbero certamente visitato quel luogo nelle loro menti. Will si voltò verso di lui ed annuí, quindi Hannibal chiuse la porta con attenzione e poi nascose la chiave esattamente nel punto in cui si trovava quando erano giunti lí per la prima volta.

 

Will si diresse verso il posto del guidatore, ed Hannibal verso quello del passeggero, e dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo verso di lui un'ultima volta ed aver ricevuto un sorriso affettuoso da parte di Hannibal, avvió la macchina ed iniziò a guidare per la prima volta dopo quasi due mesi.

 

Dopo essersi lasciati alle spalle la parte più fitta del bosco, Will accese la radio sulla stazione di musica classica. Hannibal sorrise e si avvicinó di poco a lui.

 

"Ci hai preso gusto, tesoro?"

 

Will rise, e poi scrollò le spalle senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada tortuosa.

 

"Puó essere... Tu hai scoperto di apprezzare Johnny Cash, anche se non lo vuoi ammettere," disse Will.

 

"Lo ammetterò sotto tortura," scherzó.

 

"É per caso un invito?" chiese Will, sollevando un sopracciglio.

 

Will vide con la coda dell'occhio il sorriso di Hannibal allargarsi.

 

"Forse potremmo andare all'opera una volta arrivati in Europa. Così potrei finalmente mostrarti la sua immensa bellezza," disse Hannibal, probabilmente ricordando che Will una volta gli avesse detto di non avervi mai assistito.

 

"Okay, andiamoci piano," disse Will, ma sorrise al pensiero, ed il calore di Hannibal lo raggiunse attraverso la connessione.

 

Rimasero lontani dalle strade principali per evitare ogni possibile posto di blocco, e poi per prima cosa si diressero a Wolf Trap, come avevano deciso il giorno prima quando avevano ripassato ancora una volta il loro piano. Will imboccò la strada che conduceva alla sua casa con il cuore che martellava nel petto, aspettandosi di vedere una dozzina di volanti della polizia parcheggiate di fronte all'abitazione. Ma come Hannibal aveva previsto, non c'era nulla, nemmeno un nastro giallo davanti alla sua porta. Era un buon segno, perché voleva dire che avevano la possibilità di fare tutto ciò che avevano pianificato. Ma la cosa colse Will anche un po' di sorpresa, perché voleva anche dire che Jack ed il resto dell'FBI continuavano a rimanere fedeli alla versione della storia che volevano raccontarsi. Quella secondo cui, probabilmente, ad un certo punto lui sarebbe risultato essere morto.

 

Will parcheggiò l'auto ed i due scesero. Quando aprì la porta, rimase sulla soglia, incapace di fare un passo all'interno. Sembrava un altro luogo, una casa di uno sconosciuto, senza i cani che abbaiavano e provavano a saltargli addosso non appena apriva la porta. Ma il problema non era solo quello; era molto strano essere lí in quel momento, dopo tutto quello che era successo. L'ultima volta in cui era stato in quella casa lui era diverso. O perlomeno, lui non aveva ancora realizzato veramente se stesso.

 

Sentí la mano di Hannibal sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, e si voltò a guardarlo. Will sorrise, e finalmente raccolse le forze per entrare. A parte la polvere, notó che le cucce dei cani, le ciotole ed i giocattoli erano spariti. Ma tralasciando quell'aspetto, tutto era esattamente come lo aveva lasciato. Andò nella sua camera da letto ed iniziò a raccogliere i suoi vestiti, perché quella era la ragione principale per cui si trovavano lí. Non era una priorità, visto che ne avrebbero potuto comprare altri una volta stabiliti da qualche parte, ma Will era sopravvissuto nel rifugio con i pochi cambi che aveva messo nella borsa da viaggio e rubando qualche vestito da Hannibal. Quindi prese qualche altra cosa, e poi si cambiò indossando i suoi pantaloni migliori e la camicia rosso pallido che aveva comprato al centro commerciale con Abigail, ricordando come Hannibal lo avesse guardato quando l'aveva indossata.

 

Quando andò in salotto con il nuovo borsone riempito, vide Hannibal in cucina di fronte al bancone. Quella visione gli fece ricordare le innumerevoli mattine in cui era uscito dalla sua stanza per ritrovare Hannibal esattamente in quel punto, solo che di solito era intento a cucinare. Ma allo stesso tempo, Will lo guardó rimanendo immobile, come se si fosse ritrovato un animale selvatico di fronte a sè e non volesse spaventarlo, perché quella era la prima volta in cui l'uomo si trovava _lí_ fisicamente. Hannibal sollevò la sua mano e toccò il bancone, sfiorando lentamente la superficie, e Will seppe che Hannibal si stava rendendo conto della stessa cosa. _Percepì_ quanto fosse sopraffatto Hannibal in quel momento, ad essere _veramente_ nella casa di Will per la prima ed ultima volta, dopo aver passato lí cosí tanto tempo grazie alla connessione che condividevano.

 

In quel momento, Hannibal notó la sua presenza, e Will sorrise quando si voltò verso di lui.

 

"Hai finito?" gli chiese Hannibal, allontanandosi dalla cucina e dirigendosi verso di lui.

 

"Direi di sí. Senti un po' di nostalgia?" chiese Will quando si trovò di fronte a lui.

 

Hannibal sorrise a sua volta. Sembró notare la camicia, visto che appoggiò una mano sul petto di Will e la lasciò scivolare fino alla sua vita, e poi lo tirò gentilmente a sé.

 

"Credo che a _me_ mancherà questa casa. Dopotutto, abbiamo più o meno vissuto qui insieme," confessò Hannibal, facendo scivolare la mano sulla schiena di Will.

 

"É vero..."

 

Will fece cadere a terra la sua borsa ed avvolse le braccia attorno a lui per abbracciarlo, nascondendo la testa nell'incavo del suo collo mentre Hannibal ricambiava il suo abbraccio. Will guardò oltre la sua spalla verso il salotto, e ricordò i molti giorni, settimane, mesi passati lí insieme a lui. Ricordó quanto fosse stato arrabbiato con lui quando aveva creduto fosse un'allucinazione, e quanto si fosse sentito _infuriato_ dopo aver accettato che non lo fosse. E ricordò anche come si fosse innamorato di lui, lentamente ed inconsapevolmente fino a che la realtà lo ebbe colpito. Sapeva che Hannibal avrebbe condiviso i suoi ricordi attraverso la connessione, quindi nel momento in cui si tirò indietro, non si sorprese nel vedere i suoi occhi lucidi.

 

"Siamo pronti?" gli chiese Hannibal, facendo scorrere il suo pollice sulla guancia di Will.

 

"Andiamo," disse, annuendo.

 

Hannibal sollevò la borsa da terra e poi uscirono di casa. Quando Will chiuse la porta dietro di loro, guardó la chiave un'ultima volta prima di metterla in tasca. Almeno, pensó, l'avrebbe tenuta come ricordo.

 

Quando rientrarono in auto, circondati dalla luce aranciata del tramonto, Hannibal estrasse qualcosa dalla sua giacca e Will non riuscì ad evitare di ridacchiare quando vide un CD di Johnny Cash. Scosse la testa e si piegò verso di lui per dargli un veloce bacio.

****

[Baltimora, Maryland]

 

Frederick Chilton arrivò a casa ben oltre l'ora di cena, come era solito fare ultimamente. Aveva passato un altro tedioso pomeriggio con Jack Crawford ed Alana Bloom, a guardare i video della sorveglianza che avevano filmato durante le visite di Will Graham alla cella di Hannibal. Inizialmente, lui si era sentito eccitato per essere stato in grado di procurare una delle poche prove su quello strano caso. Ma Jack gli aveva fatto vedere i filmati talmente tante volte, che Frederick sarebbe stato in grado di ripetere a memoria gran parte dei colloqui. E non é che stessero scoprendo qualche novità...

 

Scese dai sedili posteriori della sua auto e camminò verso la porta con gli altri tre uomini che lo circondarono. Due di loro entrarono in casa, e Frederick attese pazientemente con l'altro uomo come scorta che venisse controllato che tutto fosse nella norma, che per lui non vi sarebbero stati pericoli. Quando le guardie non uscirono cosí velocemente come facevano di solito, spostò il peso da una gamba all'altra, guardando il suo orologio e schiarendosi la gola, provando a celare la paura tremenda che stava iniziando ad impossessarsi di lui. Aprí la bocca per dire qualcosa all'altra guardia, ma in quel momento gli altri due uscirono dalla casa, dicendogli che tutto era in regola. Frederick rilasciò un sospiro attraverso il naso e camminò attraverso la porta che stavano tenendo aperta per lui. Li ringraziò e chiuse la porta mentre i tre uomini si stavano sedendo sulle sedie su cui avrebbero passato la notte, sedie che Chilton stesso aveva di buon grado fornito la prima notte dopo averli assunti.

 

Lasciò la valigetta e le chiavi accanto al tavolo, si tolse il cappotto e lo appese, e poi sospirò di nuovo mentre si recava in camera da letto. Lanciò il cellulare sul letto e si sedette sul bordo, poi si svestí sentendo la tensione che aveva provato fino ad un minuto prima dissiparsi. Quindi, Frederick si spostò nel grande bagno e si fece una lunga doccia bollente fino a che la sua pelle fu arrossata e l'intero bagno fu riempito di vapore. Quando uscí, si vestí con abiti più comodi ed appese il completo che aveva indossato. E quando finalmente ebbe finito, si voltò per prendere il cellulare, e si raggeló quando non lo trovò sul letto. Pensò di averlo forse lasciato insieme alle chiavi, ed uscí dalla camera accigliato, provando a ricordare esattamente quando lo avesse visto per l'ultima volta. Ma ciò che trovò quando lasciò il salone che collegava la sua stanza da letto con le altre stanze lo lasciò pietrificato.

 

"MA CHE-!" urló, ma poi si rese conto di _chi_ si trovasse di fronte a lui, e strabuzzò gli occhi, incapace di credere a ciò che stava vedendo. "W- Will...? Will Graham?"

 

Perché senza ombra di dubbio, l'uomo di fronte a lui, nel salone di casa _sua_ , era lo scomparso Will Graham. Non c'era modo che si fosse sbagliato. Ma l'altro uomo non disse nulla: si limitò a rimanere lí, le braccia lungo i fianchi, a fissarlo.

 

"Cosa- Sei vivo. Oddio, tu sei-. Abbiamo pensato che tu fossi già morto," disse, provando a riordinare le idee, e fece un passo verso di lui, ma poi venne paralizzato da un altro pensiero, ed inclinò la testa. "Aspetta, come hai... Ti hanno lasciato entrare le guardie...?"

 

In un'altra situazione, Frederick si sarebbe reso conto dell'assurdità di quel pensiero, ma in quel momento fu l'unica opzione che gli venne in mente. Che, in un qualche modo, le guardie che aveva ingaggiato per proteggerlo da Hannibal Lecter, avessero lasciato entrare un uomo in casa sua senza dirgli nulla. Come se niente fosse.

 

"No..." disse Will Graham a voce bassa.

 

In quel momento, gli occhi del profiler dell'FBI si spostarono di poco alla sua destra, ed a Frederick sembrò che un piccolo sorrisetto fosse apparso sulle sue labbra esattamente un attimo prima che qualcuno lo afferrasse da dietro. Provó a lottare contro l'assalitore mentre il panico si impadroniva di lui, ma presto sentí la puntura di un ago nel collo. Sentí le gambe perdere le forze, le braccia cadere sui suoi fianchi mentre la sua vista si offuscava.

 

Il suo ultimo pensiero fu che forse aveva solo immaginato il sorriso sulle labbra di Will Graham...

****

Hannibal si allungò per prendere la bottiglia di vino bianco, e lo versò nei tre bicchieri che si trovavano sul tavolo. Will lo ringraziò prima di prendere quello di fronte a lui dal gambo e berne un sorso. Era _veramente_ buono, ed arrivò persino a chiudere gli occhi per un secondo per assaporarlo.

 

"Buono, vero?" gli chiese Hannibal, che si trovava ancora accanto alla sua sedia. Prese le posate da servizio ed iniziò a tagliare una bella fetta di carne.

 

"Molto buono."

 

"Il Dr.Chilton ha un gusto raffinato per i vini, questo glielo concedo."

 

Will lasciò il bicchiere sul tavolo e spostò la mano quando Hannibal iniziò a servirlo.

 

In quel momento, la terza persona seduta a tavola inspirò profondamente attraverso il naso e sollevò la testa. O perlomeno, ci provó. Aprì gli occhi e piegò la testa di lato per riuscire a sollevare lo sguardo.

 

"Oh, bene. É gentile da parte tua unirti a noi, Frederick," disse Hannibal, lasciando le posate sul vassoio con il resto del cibo dopo aver servito una porzione per sé e per il terzo piatto.

 

"Cosa...?" inizió a dire Chilton, ma si fermò, probabilmente sentendo la lingua ed il cervello lavorare a due ritmi differenti.

 

Chilton grugní un lamento, e poi provò a muovere le braccia, solo per scoprire di essere stato immobilizzato.

 

"Quasi dimenticavo," disse Hannibal, facendo un passo verso di lui.

 

Chilton si lamentò di nuovo, probabilmente non molto rallegrato dall'idea che Hannibal si avvicinasse a lui, ma non poteva fare granché a riguardo. Hannibal manovrò le cinghie che stavano tenendo le braccia di Chilton legate alla sedia fino a che venne liberato, ma rimaneva ancora legato sul petto e sull'addome, e quelle cinghie si trovavano dietro la sedia, quindi per lui non c'era modo di liberarsi. Specialmente nelle condizioni in cui si trovava, con una miscela delle sue stesse droghe, che Hannibal gli aveva somministrato, ancora in circolo.

 

"Ecco qui. Ora potrai unirti a noi per la cena."

 

Hannibal offrì a Chilton un piccolo sorriso, e poi slacciò il bottone della giacca del suo completo prima di sedersi a capotavola. Will era alla sua destra, e di fronte a Will ed alla sinistra di Hannibal c'era Chilton, che in quel momento guardava dritto verso di lui, iniziando a comprendere la situazione nella sua totalità.

 

"Tu... Cos'hai...?" inizió a chiedere, con la lingua ancora impastata e la voce roca. Deglutí una volta e spostò di poco una mano. "Come hai..."

 

"Mi dispiace Frederick, temo che tu debba parlare più chiaramente."

 

Will dovette contenere un sorriso, perché poteva percepire il divertimento di Hannibal attraverso la connessione. E, per essere onesti, forse si stava divertendo un po' anche lui, dopo aver visto quell'uomo comportarsi come un emerito bastardo.

 

Hannibal allora guardó Will e gli fece un sorriso, ma di un tipo totalmente differente. Quello era un sorriso che concedeva solo a Will, il _suo_ sorriso.

 

"Possiamo iniziare, Will?" chiese, guardando il cibo.

 

"Sí," disse Will, annuendo ed afferrando la forchetta.

 

Presero una fetta di carne e la assaggiarono. Hannibal aveva preparato i piatti nella cucina di Chilton con il suo aiuto, e lui era stato _cosí_ felice di tornare in una cucina. Hannibal aveva lavorato nella cucina di Will attraverso la connessione, ma nonostante fosse stato piuttosto contento di farlo, Will era consapevole che la sua cucina a Wolf Trap non poteva essere paragonata a quella che aveva avuto Hannibal, o quella che avevano trovato a casa di Chilton.

 

"Le guardie..." farfuglió allora Chilton. "Il cambio... Sarà qui fra poco."

 

Lo guardarono contemporaneamente, ed Hannibal inclinò la testa di lato.

 

"Ora non ti preoccupare di questo, Frederick. Abbiamo parlato alla tua squadra e ci hanno gentilmente informato che il prossimo cambio é previsto per la mattina, quindi abbiamo ancora molte ore davanti a noi per goderci la cena ed avere una conversazione fra vecchi amici."

 

Will vide la paura negli occhi di Chilton, rendendosi conto che la sua bugia non aveva funzionato. E probabilmente si figurò anche nella sua mente cosa potesse essere successo alle guardie.

 

"Will..." disse quindi Chilton, rivolgendo a lui la sua attenzione.

 

Il nome sulle sue labbra lo agitó un poco. Lo aveva già sentito pronunciare da lui quando Will aveva fatto da esca, ma per qualche ragione, dopo averlo visto parlare con Hannibal, non si era aspettato che Chilton parlasse direttamente a lui. E poi capí perché si sentisse in quel modo: era la prima volta, escludendo l’episodio di Buffalo Bill, in cui qualcuno li vedeva insieme, nello stesso momento. Si era talmente abituato al fatto che le persone vedessero solamente uno di loro due, che gli ci volle un attimo per metabolizzare questo dettaglio.

 

"Will, non sono cosa lui abbia fatto... a te," inizió a dire, schiarendosi la gola, come se l'effetto delle droghe in quel modo sarebbe potuto svanire più velocemente. "Ma per favore..."

 

"Lui non mi ha fatto niente," disse Will in tono secco, con una scintilla di rabbia che lo attraversò per un secondo.

 

Will guardó di nuovo Hannibal che gli stava sorridendo con quell'adorazione a cui Will si stava ancora abituando. Quella che faceva sempre perdere un battito al suo cuore, inesorabilmente.

 

Frederick Chilton aggrottò le sopracciglia, e poi la realizzazione spazzò via come in un'ondata l’espressione sul suo volto. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, ed i suoi occhi si spostarono da Will ad Hannibal, che si era voltato verso di lui visibilmente deliziato dallo scambio di battute, e poi di nuovo verso Will.

 

"Voi due... Voi vi conoscevate, non é vero? Da prima... É l'unica cosa che possa avere senso... ma come?" inizió a dire, facendo un monologo con se stesso. I suoi occhi si spalancarono ancora di più. "É per questo che hai voluto la sua consulenza, per questo sei andato a cercarlo quando è evaso. Per questo siete finiti a casa di Buffalo Bill... Oddio."

 

Hannibal prese il suo bicchiere di vino e ne bevve un sorso, e quando lo riappoggiò sul tavolo, indicò il piatto di fronte a Chilton.

 

"Frederick, dovresti iniziare a mangiare prima che si raffreddi."

 

L'invito di Hannibal sembró ricordare a Chilton di muovere ancora una volta le mani, e lo fece. Quella volta, sollevó il braccio destro con difficoltà e poi lo fece cadere sul tavolo. Una volta lí, spinse di poco il piatto.

 

"Non mangio niente..." disse Chilton, con la fronte imperlata di sudore per lo sforzo.

 

"Mangia, Frederick. Non vorrai che ci occupiamo del problema a modo nostro, vero?" gli chiese Hannibal, e Will ricordó che Chilton avesse detto quella frase ad Hannibal mentre si trovava all'Ospedale.

 

Le labbra di Chilton tremarono mentre stava valutando le sue opzioni, e poi prese in mano la sua forchetta. Infilzò un paio di verdure, evitando del tutto la carne, e poi iniziò a portare la forchetta alla bocca, con il braccio intero che tremava. Ma non lo aveva sollevato nemmeno all'altezza degli occhi quando il suo braccio ricadde sul tavolo, con la forchetta che tintinnò contro il piatto.

 

"Sí, forse per te sarebbe meglio aspettare ancora un po'," disse Hannibal, come se non fosse stato lui a dirgli di provare a farlo. "Dopotutto, non vorremmo che ti strozzassi con dei broccoli, vero?"

 

Will non riuscì ad evitare che gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevassero, quindi nascose la bocca dietro il bicchiere di vino.

 

"Perché cazzo..."

 

"Usi un linguaggio consono, Dottore," disse Hannibal, e Will sorrise di nuovo mentre deglutiva. Hannibal non aveva mai rimproverato _lui_ per le imprecazioni. "Hai ospiti a tavola, dovresti essere più educato.”

 

"Perché lo stai... prolungando, eh?" chiese Chilton, ignorandolo, e provó a muoversi, allungando di poco il collo ma niente di più.

 

Hannibal si voltò di nuovo verso Will, e sollevò le sopracciglia divertito.

 

"Hannibal," disse di nuovo Chilton, e la sua voce era completamente cambiata, la rabbia svanita e solo la paura era rimasta. "Per favore."

 

Will prese un boccone di carne e lo masticò lentamente, e dovette trattenere il bisogno di scuotere la testa. Cosí tanti anni ad osservare lo Squartatore di Chesapeake, e sapeva ancora cosí poco di lui.

 

"Per favore cosa, Frederick?" chiese Hannibal, inclinando la testa.

 

Chilton strinse gli occhi per un momento, e poi si rivolse di nuovo a Will.

 

"Per favore. Anche se tu... Will, per favore. Non uccidetemi."

 

Will sollevó le sopracciglia e guardó Hannibal, che scrolló le spalle.

 

"Will, penso che colui che ci ospita creda di sapere come finirà la serata."

 

"É un'ipotesi azzardata, come minimo," disse Will, seguendo Hannibal.

 

Chilton si lamentò di nuovo, e Will non era certo se lo avesse fatto a causa dei suoi tentativi per muoversi, o per il loro scambio.

 

"Per favore!" disse ancora Chilton, e quasi spaventó Will. "Faró tutto ciò che volete, io... vi aiuterò! Ma _per favore_..."

 

"Aiutarci...?" ripeté Hannibal, e poi lasciò la forchetta sul tavolo, e si voltò di poco verso di lui dopo essersi pulito la bocca con il tovagliolo. "Dimmi, Frederick, come ci _aiuteresti_?"

 

"Io... non lo so, io... vi posso procurare dei biglietti aerei per qualsiasi destinazione vogliate!" disse, provando a sporgersi in avanti, nonostante le cinghie non gli permettessero di muoversi più di tanto.

 

Hannibal annuí, come per mostrarsi impressionato, e si voltò di nuovo verso di Will.

 

"Che ne pensi, Will...? Dovremmo finirla qui ed ora, o dovremmo ritornare in un altro momento, per raccogliere gli avanzi della nostra cena?"

 

Will bevve un altro sorso di vino, fingendo di stare valutando le varie opzioni, ma Chilton aggrottò le sopracciglia e spostò lo sguardo da Hannibal a Will.

 

"Gli- gli avanzi della cena...?" chiese, ed il suo labbro inferiore tremó.

 

"Credo che forse _dovremmo_ lasciare qualcosa per una prossima volta," disse Will, ignorando la domanda dell'altro. "Sarebbe un peccato terminare questa cena così velocemente."

 

Chilton si concentró quindi per la prima volta sulla tavola, sulla pietanza nel vassoio; un lungo pezzo di carne da cui erano state tagliate solo poche fette. E Will vide l'attimo esatto in cui Chilton finalmente si _rese conto_. Si tirò indietro bruscamente, e molto lentamente, forse a causa delle droghe o perché non volesse accettare veramente la situazione, abbassó lo sguardo verso le sue gambe. Sollevó una mano con difficoltà e spostò la tovaglia... E poi urlò quando vide la sua gamba amputata.

 

"Frederick, per favore," disse Hannibal mentre l'altro provava a liberarsi dalla sedia con dei deboli tentativi.

 

"Cos'hai- Oh mio Dio, oddio..." continuò a ripetere.

 

Hannibal guardò Will, che stava stringendo la mascella. Stava provando a far sí che le grida di Chilton non lo raggiungessero, ma era difficile concentrarsi su qualcos'altro. Ma poi, Hannibal allungò la mano verso di lui e l'appoggió sopra a quella di Will, quindi lasciò che la sua mente si espandesse verso di lui. Lasciò che Hannibal avvolgesse la sua mano e la sua mente completamente, quindi allentó la presa sulla forchetta, e rilassó i muscoli tesi delle sue spalle...

 

"Perché... Perché hai..." Chilton continuò a provare a dire. Hannibal, una volta accertatosi che Will stesse bene, si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

 

"Sai perfettamente perché, Frederick."

 

L'uomo finalmente smise di gridare, e li guardó con un'espressione terrorizzata.

 

"Per favore..."

 

"Stai... zitto," disse Will con una voce bassa ma severa.

 

Chilton lo fece, e lo guardó con occhi spalancati. Will si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la sedia dell'altro girando attorno alla tavola. Quando si avvicinò a lui, Chilton sembró rimpicciolirsi nella sua sedia. Will appoggiò una mano sullo schienale e si piegò fino ad essere al livello degli occhi dell'altro.

 

"Non essere un tale ipocrita, _Dottore_. Tu sai il fottutussimo _perché_ , e dubito persino che tu ne sia lontanamente sorpreso," disse, e sentí qualcosa provenire da Hannibal attraverso la connessione, ma lui rimase concentrato su Chilton. Spinse di poco la sedia perché Chilton lo guardasse di nuovo, visto che aveva iniziato a chiudere gli occhi. "Ora, ti dirò cosa sta per succedere. Tu non morirai stanotte, ma un giorno lo farai. Indipendentemente da dove tu andrai, da quanto proverai a nasconderti o da quante scorte assumerai. E se succederà fra una settimana, fra un mese, o fra dieci anni, tu non lo verrai _mai_ a sapere, ma ti assicuro... Noi _arriveremo_."

 

Quando Will si alzò, guardó Hannibal, che era ancora seduto. E poi si rese conto che ció che aveva sentito attraverso la connessione era l'orgoglio che Hannibal stava provando per lui. Will incontrò i suoi occhi e si perse in lui per un momento, beandosi nel sentimento che stava fluendo da Hannibal verso di lui come un torrente, che lo sommergeva completamente. Quando alla fine ricordó dove fossero, Will sbatté le palpebre e ritornó alla sua sedia mentre Hannibal guardò ancora una volta Chilton.

 

"Beh... Credo di non avere altro da aggiungere."

 

Hannibal si alzò dalla sedia, e si voltò verso il piccolo tavolo dietro di loro, dove aveva lasciato tutto ciò che aveva usato in precedenza.

 

"Non credo che ora mangerai la tua cena, vero Frederick?" chiese mentre faceva qualcosa che Chilton non riuscì a vedere.

 

"N-No," disse, incerto se fosse la risposta esatta oppure no.

 

"Molto bene. In questo caso..."

 

Hannibal si voltò con un ago fra le mani, e Chilton inizió a scuotere la testa mentre provava ancora una volta a liberarsi, lottando contro le droghe che circolavano ancora nel suo corpo, e le cinghie che lo trattenevano sulla sedia. Hannibal ignorò facilmente i suoi tentativi ed infilò l'ago nel suo collo. Chilton perse coscienza in pochi secondi.

 

Quando ebbero finito di cenare, andarono in cucina ed iniziarono a lavare i piatti, con Hannibal che li lavava e Will che li asciugava. Will lo guardó mentre stava sfregando un piatto con lo straccio; Hannibal si era tolto la giacca, e si era arrotolato le maniche della camicia per non bagnarle. Era rimasto in silenzio da quando erano entrati in cucina, quindi Will espanse la sua mente verso di lui, e sentí che Hannibal era, in effetti, totalmente calmo.

 

"Va tutto bene?" gli chiese Hannibal tutto d'un tratto, senza nemmeno avere il bisogno di guardarlo.

 

La sua voce lo fece trasalire un poco, ma Will sbuffò scherzosamente a se stesso ed appoggiò il piatto asciutto insieme agli altri. Hannibal chiuse il rubinetto e prese lo straccio dalle mani di Will per asciugare l'ultimo bicchiere, quindi Will si fece da parte, appoggiando la parte bassa della sua schiena contro il bancone.

 

"Io... sto bene," disse Will, rispondendo alla sua domanda dopo qualche secondo.

 

Hannibal si voltò asciugandosi le mani, e sollevò di poco le sopracciglia, sapendo che stava mentendo. O, perlomeno, che non gli stava raccontando tutta la verità. Will sospirò e si morse il labbro inferiore.

 

"Will," disse Hannibal, e Will annuí, sapendo ciò che stava per dire; che lui, _ovviamente_ , poteva dirgli tutto.

 

"É solo che... Dovrei sentirmi diverso?”

 

Hannibal piegò lo straccio in un quadrato perfetto, lo lasciò sul bancone e fece un passo verso di lui.

 

"Diverso come?"

 

"Non lo so. Mi sento... Mi sento _bene_ ," disse Will, accigliandosi. "Non mi dovrebbe sembrare, nemmeno un po', di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

 

"Per quello che abbiamo fatto al Dr.Chilton?"

 

"Sí..."

 

"Non l'abbiamo nemmeno ucciso," disse Hannibal, come se non fosse già chiaro, e Will ridacchiò, passandosi una mano lungo la mascella.

 

"Già, quello che abbiamo fatto é anche peggio, in un certo senso."

 

"Non lo meritava?"

 

Will lo guardó, e poi allungò una mano ed afferró il polso di Hannibal per tirarlo di poco vicino a sé.

 

"Il fatto é che... che lo abbia meritato oppure no, questo non é il punto. Io _volevo_ farlo, e mi é sembrato..." disse, ma si fermò, quindi Hannibal inclinò di poco la testa per incrociare nuovamente il suo sguardo.

 

"Cosa, Will?"

 

"Mi sono sentito potente. Mi é sembrato... _giusto_."

 

Hannibal prese il suo viso fra le mani, e Will vide un milione di cose nei suoi occhi; orgoglio, il suo intenso amore, gioia per le sue parole...

 

"Mio caro Will... Ricordi quando ti ho chiesto se bramassi il cambiamento?" chiese, e Will annuí mentre Hannibal sorrideva, ricordando quel momento nell'Ospedale Statale di Baltimora. "Non credo che cambiamento fosse la parola giusta, perché non avevi bisogno di trasformarti in nulla, Will. _Questo_ é ció che tu sei sempre stato, ció che ho sempre saputo tu saresti stato. E qualsiasi cosa tu senta... sarà sempre giusta."

 

Will lo guardó per un momento, ed un sorriso spuntó sulle sue labbra prima prima che se ne potesse rendere conto. Percorse con le mani la sua camicia ed afferró la cravatta di Hannibal solo per tirarlo gentilmente piú vicino a sè ed alla fine baciarlo. Will aprí le labbra quando sentí la linea del corpo di Hannibal addosso a lui, e l'altro fece scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca mentre afferrava con una mano i capelli di Will, tirandoli leggermente. Will sentí l'altro gemere per primo, e quando Hannibal lo spinse con il suo corpo contro il bancone, Will dovette rompere il contatto per respirare mentre sentiva il il suo intero corpo incendiarsi. Hannibal trascinò le sue mani lungo la schiena di Will fino a raggiungere la sua vita mentre lasciava una scia di baci dalla sua mascella al suo orecchio.

 

"Oddio, Hannibal," disse Will, mentre un brivido scorreva lungo tutto il suo corpo.

 

Will quindi si aggrappò al bancone e vi balzò sopra. Allargò le gambe per fare spazio ad Hannibal ed afferró la sua cravatta di nuovo per tirarlo verso di lui, ritornando alle labbra di Hannibal mentre un gemito sfuggiva dalla bocca di Will. Baciò, leccó e mordicchiò la sua bocca, e poi fece scivolare la sua mano fra i loro corpi, raggiungendo l'intimità di Hannibal. In quel momento, Hannibal si ritirò di poco, quindi fu il turno di Will di lasciare una scia di baci lungo il suo collo, afferrando a tirando di nuovo la sua cravatta, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare.

 

"Will," disse allora Hannibal, la sua voce roca fra i respiri irregolare. "Questo potrebbe non essere il momento o il luogo adatto per farlo..."

 

"C'é ancora tempo fino al cambio della scorta," disse Will addosso alla pelle di Hannibal.

 

Riusciva a sentire l'eccitazione di Hannibal attraverso la connessione, ma le sue mani smisero di vagabondare per il corpo di Will, ed Hannibal appoggió i palmi delle sue mani sul bancone, accanto alle cosce di Will.

 

"Per _quanto_ adesso mi piacerebbe fare questo... abbiamo ancora troppe cose da fare."

 

Will emise un verso di protesta, ma si tirò indietro con una smorfia, cosciente che avesse ragione. Si rese improvvisamente conto di _dove_ fossero, e che, senza dubbio, avessero ancora molte cose da fare.

 

"Odio quando sei la voce della coscienza..."

 

Hannibal ridacchiò, e piegò la testa per posare un bacio molto più delicato sulle sue labbra.

 

"Non é vero," disse Hannibal, molto vicino alla sua bocca.

 

Hannibal si tirò indietro, e Will dovette lasciar andare la sua cravatta di controvoglia. Saltò giù dal bancone, entrambi sistemarono i loro vestiti, e poi Hannibal prese la sua mano per condurlo fuori dalla cucina.

 

Pulirono tutto ciò che avevano toccato o usato, non perché non volessero che la polizia sapesse che erano stati lì, visto che in realtà si erano _assicurati_ che lo venissero a sapere: loro avevano a disposizione Chilton, e le guardie legate e drogate che avevano interrogato _con delicatezza_ prima di entrare in casa, una delle quali aveva preferito rispondere alle loro domande invece che diventare la 'colazione', come Hannibal aveva suggerito. Will osservò Hannibal mentre stavano pulendo tutto, e ricordò le innumerevoli volte in cui aveva letto dello Squartatore di Chesapeake. Non avevano _mai_ trovato il suo DNA o campioni di qualsiasi cosa su nessuna scena del crimine, ed ora stavano facendo esattamente lo stesso... Solo che ora Will si trovava dall'altra parte, insieme a lui.

 

Quando ebbero finito tutto, spostarono Chilton in camera da letto, e prepararono di nuovo la tavola; la carne che non avevano mangiato sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbero visto entrando nel salotto di Frederick Chilton. Will era intento ad osservare la loro creazione quando sentí Hannibal accanto a lui.

 

"Andiamo, tesoro mio?"

 

Will lo guardó, mentre stava porgendogli la giacca che Will si era tolto prima della cena. Hannibal aveva già indossato la sua giacca, quindi Will sorrise e si voltò perché la facesse scivolare sulle sue spalle. Quando lo fece, Hannibal mise le mani sulle braccia di Will e scese lentamente lungo le sue maniche, per poi fare scivolare le sue dita lungo i suoi fianchi e sul suo addome. Will chiuse gli occhi e si appoggió all'indietro fino a che la sua schiena fu addosso al torace dell'altro, e poi sentí le mani di Hannibal fermarsi nel punto in cui era situata la cicatrice di Will.

 

"Pensavo che questo non fosse il momento adatto..." disse Will a voce bassa, piegando la testa fino a quando la sua guancia fu addosso a quella di Hannibal.

 

Sentí Hannibal ridacchiare, ed il suo abbraccio stringersi un poco.

 

"É un po' difficile da evitare. Stai cosí bene con questa camicia..."

 

Will sorrise, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, ma riuscì a percepire l'inebriante profumo di Hannibal, ed il suo amore riversarsi su di lui attraverso la connessione.

 

"Potrei averla scelta di proposito."

 

"Hmm lo so... Scaltro da parte tua," scherzó.

 

Will finalmente aprí gli occhi e guardó un'ultima volta la tavola prima di voltarsi fra le sue braccia per mettersi di fronte a lui. Will passó una mano lungo il viso di Hannibal, tracciando la linea della cicatrice sul suo zigomo, e poi premette insieme le loro labbra in un bacio veloce.

 

"Andiamo."

 

Raccolsero tutto ed uscirono dall'abitazione di Chilton. Le tre guardie drogate erano distese nell'atrio, esattamente come le avevano lasciate dopo averle interrogate. Will prese la mano di Hannibal e le schivò per poter uscire.

****

_La prima fermata dopo la cena a casa di Frederick Chilton fu un supermercato aperto ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro. Comprarono le provviste di cui avrebbero avuto bisogno per il loro viaggio, visto che il cibo ed il gas che erano rimasti dal rifugio avrebbero potuto non essere sufficienti. Pagarono in una cassa automatica ed uscirono prima che qualcuno avesse avuto la possibilità di chiedere se avessero avuto bisogno di qualcosa. Quando caricarono le borse in macchina, il sole stava sorgendo da est, ed Hannibal si prese un attimo per guardare quanto fosse bello Will alla pallida luce dell'alba._

 

_Passarono il viaggio verso l'abitazione di Alana in silenzio, ascoltando solamente la musica a volume basso alla radio. Quando furono arrivati, Will passó con l'auto di fronte alla casa, ed i due videro che l'auto di Alana non era parcheggiata lí. Ad ogni modo, Will guidò fino ad un paio di strade di distanza, dove parcheggió ed i due ritornarono indietro a piedi. Una volta arrivati alla casa, Will si diresse verso la facciata ed Hannibal devió per andare sul retro senza bisogno di comunicare. Provó a guardare attraverso le finestre mentre camminava, ma le tende erano tirate e le imposte chiuse. Quando raggiunse il piccolo giardino sul retro, andò verso la porta che sapeva condurre verso la cucina e provó ad aprirla: anche questa era chiusa. Hannibal estrasse dalla tasca un paio di grimaldelli che aveva preso da casa di Frederick, ed era stato una sorpresa trovarli. Ma proprio mentre stava per provare a scassinare la porta, sentí dietro di sé dei passi attutiti dall'erba. Hannibal sollevò la testa ed inspirò, ma non avrebbe avuto il bisogno di farlo, perché i suoni ora non erano più semplicemente dei passi di una persona. Si voltò nascondendo i grimaldelli, e sorrise immediatamente._

 

_"Chi...?" lei inizió a chiedere, ma si bloccò sul posto, cambiando espressione dopo averlo riconosciuto._

 

_"Salve, Abigail."_

 

_Senza dubbio, Abigail Hobbs era di fronte a lui, ma i suoi occhi presto si spostarono da lei per guardare il gruppetto di cani che erano ai suoi piedi. La maggior parte di loro era legata da molti guinzagli, ma in quel momento tutti provarono a raggiungerlo, rendendole difficile il compito di trattenere sul posto così tanti cani. Un paio di cani, tuttavia, non erano legati, e corsero verso di lui riconoscendolo. Hannibal si piegò ed accarezzò la testa di Riley, ma non riuscì ad evitare di prendere in braccio l'altro cane._

 

_"Ciao, bello."_

 

_Buster rimase fermo fra le sue braccia, limitandosi ad agitare la sua piccola coda, contento, quindi Hannibal sorrise. Lasciò il cane a terra per riportare la sua attenzione su Abigail, e fece un passo verso di lei._

 

_"Tu sei... Tu sei_ lui _..." disse allora, con occhi spalancati ed i guinzagli saldamente stretti fra le sue mani._

 

_Ció che fece sorridere Hannibal non furono le sue parole, ma il suo tono di voce. Percepì una lieve paura, ma soprattutto, sentí che fosse affascinata, intrigata. Hannibal inclinò la testa di lato, compiaciuto. Che meravigliosa giovane ragazza._

 

_In quel momento, sentí Will avvicinarsi a loro, quindi si voltò per accoglierlo._

 

_"Cosa sta-?" inizió a chiedere, probabilmente avendo percepito qualcosa attraverso la loro connessione, ma smise di parlare nell'attimo in cui li vide. "Abigail!"_

 

_Il volto di Will si illuminò mentre camminava oltre Hannibal verso di lei, ed Abigail immediatamente sorrise, finalmente muovendosi per la prima volta dopo aver visto Hannibal. Will dovette evitare i cani, che impazzirono alla sua vista, saltando ed abbaiando, e finalmente abbracciò Abigail. Lei lasciò andare i guinzagli per riuscire ad abbracciarlo a sua volta, ma i cani non si spostarono una volta liberi._

 

_"_ Sapevo _che eri vivo, lo sapevo!" disse Abigail mentre si abbracciarono._

 

_Will si tirò indietro e poi si accovacciò per salutare adeguatamente i suoi cani, accarezzandone il maggior numero possibile allo stesso momento, visto che erano diventati un ammasso di pelo attorno a lui._

 

_Hannibal fece un passo verso di loro e Will allora sembró rendersi conto della situazione. Hannibal era stato ancora in sua presenza, ma mai con Abigail che ne fosse consapevole, quindi Will alla fine si alzò e spostò lo sguardo da uno all'altra._

 

_"Abigail, questo é... ehm..."_

 

_"Will, credo che lei sappia benissimo chi io sia," disse Hannibal, ed Abigail lo guardó di nuovo, quindi lui le offrì il suo sorriso più gentile._

 

_"Lo so," disse Abigail, e poi si voltò verso Will con l'accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra. "Lui é... Lui é il tuo_ amico _."_

 

_Will guardó Hannibal con un sorriso che gli sfuggì dalle labbra._

 

_"Sí, il mio... amico."_

 

_Hannibal si chiese quale conversazione fra loro due si fosse perso, ma lo sguardo che si scambiarono in quel momento suggerí che Abigail sapesse molto bene che Hannibal fosse, in realtà, molto più di un amico per Will._

 

_Ma poi il sorriso di Abigail sparí per lasciare posto ad un'espressione preoccupata._

 

_"Cosa ci fai qui, Will? Alana é al lavoro, ma potrebbe tornare, o un vicino potrebbe vedervi..." disse allora Abigail, e Will sollevò una mano per calmarla._

 

_"Non ti preoccupare, stiamo... staimo partendo."_

 

_Abigail allora strinse le labbra e spostò lo sguardo dai cani a Will._

 

_"Io non vorrei che te ne andassi, ma anche la polizia vi sta cercando, vero?"_

 

_"Sí," disse Will._

 

_Hannibal vide allora i suoi occhi lucidi, e sentí il dolore di Will alla prospettiva di non vedere la ragazza ancora per molto tempo._

 

_"Tu hai ucciso..._ Voi _avete ucciso quell'uomo, vero? Buffalo Bill."_

 

_Will annuí molto lentamente, ed Hannibal guardò Abigail attentamente, aspettando una sua reazione alla confessione._

 

_"Bene," disse, ed Hannibal sorrise al fuoco che vide nei suoi occhi, anche se solo per un momento._

 

_Anche Will sorrise, e lei abbassó lo sguardo verso i cani, e poi guardó di nuovo Will._

 

_"Li porterai con te?"_

 

_"Non possiamo prenderli tutti, ma... Volevamo portare con noi Buster e Winston. Se tu ed Alana non volete o non potete prendervi cura di loro..." Will inizió a dire, ma Hannibal sentí quanto lo addolorasse anche solo pensarlo, immaginare i suoi cani in un camile o separati in diverse famiglie._

 

_"No!" disse Abigail, e si accovacciò per toccare i due cani più vicini a lei, come se volesse provare le sue intenzioni. "Mi prenderó cura di loro per te, Will. Lo prometto."_

 

_Will sorrise, e poi andò verso Abigail e la abbracciò di nuovo, circondato dai cani. Hannibal si assicurò di catturare quel momento nella sua memoria, lieto che Will avesse avuto la possibilità di salutare Abigail._

 

_Quando si ritirarono, con sua grande sorpresa, Abigail guardó Hannibal e fece un paio di passi verso di lui, e poi sollevò una mano, porgendogliela. Hannibal avvolse la mano attorno alla sua, e la strinse gentilmente._

 

_"Grazie," lei disse semplicemente, ed il sorriso di Hannibal si allargò sulle sue labbra._

 

_"Questo non é un addio, Abigail. Ci rivedremo ancora."_

 

_Lei annuí, e lasciò andare la sua mano. Will aiutó Abigail ad afferrare di nuovo i guinzagli, e poi prese quello di Winston ed Hannibal prese in braccio Buster._

 

_"Alana..." Will inizió a dire ad Abigail, ma lei scosse la testa._

 

_"Non ti preoccupare. Winston e Buster sono scappati mentre li stavo portando a fare una passeggiata, non so come sia potuto succedere!" dosse, fingendo di essere sconvolta, quindi Will annuí e la sua espressione cambiò di nuovo. "Manterró il tuo segreto, Will... Ricordi?"_

 

_Will sorrise ed Hannibal vide il ricordo, momentaneamente condiviso attraverso la connessione, di Will all'ospedale ed Abigail e lui scambiarsi quelle stesse parole._

 

_"Grazie, Abigail."_

 

_Quando iniziarono a camminare verso la facciata della casa, Will fece un paio di passi in avanti con Winston, probabilmente non volendo voltarsi, ma Hannibal lo fece. Si giró e guardó Abigail un'ultima volta, in giardino con gli altro cinque cani attorno a lei, e lei gli offrí un ultimo sorriso._

 

_Ritornarono in auto il più velocemente possibile, ed una volta all'interno, Will rilasciò un lungo sospiro e si appoggió all'indietro sul sedile del passeggero. Hannibal mise una mano sopra a quella di Will sul suo ginocchio, e la strinse un poco._

 

_"Va tutto bene?"_

 

_"Sí, sto bene..." disse Will, aprendo gli occhi, e gli sorrise come per volerglielo provare._

 

_Will si piegò verso di lui per dargli un bacio veloce, e poi Hannibal annuí ed avvió la macchina._

****

Will stava tirando una fune quando Hannibal apparve sulla passerella, che tremò un poco sotto il suo peso. Quando saltó sul ponte, Winston scodinzoló accanto a Will per salutarlo, anche se Hannibal se n'era andato solo per pochi minuti. Will aveva portato qualche volta i cani in barca, ma non era mai riuscito a portare Winston, quindi il cane era un po' agitato, impaurito di non sapere perché non fosse sulla terraferma. Alla fine ci avrebbe fatto l'abitudine.

 

"Hai avuto qualche problema?" Will chiese ad Hannibal, strattonando di nuovo la corda.

 

"Niente affatto. Il custode si sta facendo un meritato pisolino nel corpo di guardia."

 

Will lo guardó con un sopracciglio alzato, sapendo che Hannibal non lo avesse ucciso, anche se aveva un sorrisetto sulle labbra che avrebbe potuto suggerire altrimenti. Will scosse la testa ed accennó alla fune che teneva dritta la vela.

 

"Mi aiuti con questa, per favore?"

 

Insieme, riuscirono a spiegarla. Mentre lo fecero, Will non riuscì ad evitare di lanciare degli sguardi ad Hannibal, ancora vestito con il suo completo ma con i capelli di poco scarmigliati. Lo divertiva vederlo lí, sulla sua barca, dove sembrava cosí fuori posto ma allo stesso tempo cosí entusiasta del loro piano. Quando Will gli aveva esposto la sua idea di usare la sua barca per scappare, si era aspettato che fosse stato almeno un po' amareggiato al pensiero di dover passare cosí tanto tempo in mare. Ma Hannibal era immediatamente saltato a bordo, piuttosto letteralmente.

 

"Esattamente, quando hai portato ed attraccato qui la barca dopo averla riparata?" gli chiese allora Hannibal.

 

Will ricordó che lo avesse visto riparare il motore della barca a casa sua, ma Hannibal non era stato con lui quando si era recato al molo il giorno in cui l'aveva portata lí.

 

"Quando stavo provando a... lo sai. Cancellarti dalla mia vita," disse, scrollando le spalle.

 

"Ah, sí. Mi ero quasi scordato di quel momento."

 

Will alzó gli occhi al cielo, ed Hannibal gli offrí un mezzo sorriso. Finirono di portare sulla barca le provviste e tutto ció che avevano portato dall'auto al molo, e poi Will improvvisamente si rese conto di non avere più niente da fare, nient'altro da trasportare o spostare. Guardó la barca ed Hannibal, che annuí. Staccarono la passerella e slegarono le funi che tenevano la barca attraccata al molo, ed a quel punto i giochi erano fatti, si staccarono dal molo e navigarono al largo.

 

Will passó la prima ora ad esaminare tutto, stabilendo la rotta mentre stavano navigando. Hannibal all’inizio lo aiutò, ma poi Will gli disse che poteva riposare, visto che era un lavoro per una persona sola, quindi si sedette vicino alla prua, sulla panchina che circondava la falchetta.

 

Quando Will decise di potersi prendere una pausa, uscí dalla cabina per raggiungere Hannibal, ma poi si fermó sulla soglia della porta lo osservò. La brezza marina stava attraversando i suoi capelli, tirandoli all'indietro, e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aveva di fronte a sè l'orizzonte mentre accarezzava la pelliccia di Buster, che era disteso sulla panchina accanto a lui. Sembrava rilassato, a suo agio, quindi Will sorrise, con un calore che si diffuse dentro di lui.

 

In quel momento, Will ricordó il momento in cui Hannibal aveva fatto irruzione nella sua vita. Quanto Will fosse stato _terrorizzato_ di perdersi in quello che credeva essere un effetto collaterale del perdere la testa... Eppure, Will non si era perso. Alla fine, aveva trovato se stesso in Hannibal, nell'unica persona che vedeva ed accettava completamente chi fosse realmente. La persona con cui condivideva un'impossibile connessione, ma che nonostante tutto era la cosa più reale che avesse mai provato. In quell'istante, Will provava lo stesso sentimento che aveva provato uscendo dalla casa di Buffalo Bill. _Sapeva_ di essere esattamente dove avrebbe voluto essere, e con l'unica persona con cui avrebbe voluto essere.

 

Hannibal allora aprí gli occhi e si voltò a guardarlo, probabilmente percependo qualcosa attraverso la connessione, e sorrise a Will.

 

"Vieni," gli disse, sollevando una mano verso di lui, invitandolo.

 

Will annullò la distanza fra loro, e prese la sua mano prima di sedersi accanto a lui. Will appoggiò un ginocchio sulla panchina, ed intrecciò l'altra sua gamba a quelle di Hannibal. L'altro lo tirò più vicino per baciarlo, e Will sorrise sulle sue labbra, sentendo lo stomaco fare le capriole al contatto, con il cuore che palpitava nel petto. Quando si tirò indietro, Will lo abbracciò da dietro, e sfiorò con il naso il suo collo mentre chiudeva gli occhi, lasciando che il calore di Hannibal lo avvolgesse come una coperta di Linus.

 

Sí, Will pensó. Senza dubbio, si trovava esattamente dove avrebbe dovuto essere.

 

 

 

 

 

Bene ragazzi, siamo arrivati all'ultimo capitolo ufficiale della storia. Spero di avervi fatto compagnia in questi mesi, e di avervi fatto provare la miriade di emozioni che ho provato a mia volta quando ho letto questa storia per la prima volta.

Volevo ringraziare innanzitutto Starkaryen per questo meraviglioso racconto, e per come sia riuscita per 20 capitoli a descrivere il complicato e profondo rapporto fra Hannibal e Will costruito da Bryan Fuller utilizzando l'espediente di questa connessione fisica e psichica tra i personaggi.

Ringrazio poi tutti coloro che hanno letto, seguito e recensito questa storia; spero di avervi fatti felici come voi avete fatto felice me commentando e partecipando di settimana in settimana allo svolgimento di questa storia. Grazie di tutto.

Ma, come avrete letto, questo è solo l'ultimo capitolo UFFICIALE della storia. Manca ancora un epilogo alla storia dei nostri due beniamini, e per questo, come ben sapete, vi rimando alla prossima settimana :)

Baci, e al prossimo, e questa volta purtroppo ultimo, capitolo :*


	21. Epilogo

Quando Will si svegliò, seppe immediatamente di trovarsi nel letto da solo, quindi emise un lamento girandosi sull'altro lato, coricandosi sulla schiena ma tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Will lasciò che i suoi sensi si espandessero, nel tentativo di percepire la presenza di qualcun altro… ma non accadde. Era solo.

 

Sentì la luce del sole scaldare la pelle del suo fianco, e si meravigliò ancora una volta di come quella primavera fosse già così tiepida, e non era nemmeno aprile. Ma Will si trovò ad essere concentrato maggiormente su ciò che _non riusciva_ a cogliere attraverso i sensi, quindi fece scivolare la sua mano sotto la maglietta fino a quando la percepì. Era qualcosa che a volte faceva, cercare la cicatrice sulla sua pancia quasi inconsciamente fino a sentire il rigonfiamento sotto i suoi polpastrelli, e poi percorrere l’irregolare e leggera linea per qualche secondo. Solo dopo averlo fatto, si permise di aprire gli occhi, e li socchiuse provando a concentrarsi sulla stanza in cui si trovava; la porta chiusa che conduceva alla cabina armadio, il guardaroba in legno perché Dio solo sa di quanto spazio per le cravatte avessero bisogno, le ampie finestre con le tende tirate…

 

Will emise un altro lamento, ma decise che forse era il momento di alzarsi, anche se i suoi piani per quella mattina erano alquanto variati rispetto a quando li aveva organizzati andando a letto la sera precedente.

 

Will inizialmente si diresse verso il bagno adiacente, dove si fece una doccia veloce e si lavò i denti, poi si infilò una maglietta pulita ed i pantaloni del pigiama, che erano, insieme ai vestiti del giorno precedente, sparpagliati sulla chaise-longue di fronte al letto.

 

E finalmente, proprio mentre stava per uscire dalla camera da letto, lo _percep_ _ì_ per la prima volta, e poi sentì la porta principale aprirsi. Will andò in salotto e la sua attenzione venne richiamata da due cose: l’intenso profumo di qualcosa in cucina che gli fece venire l’acquolina in bocca, e la vista di Winston che trotterellava allegramente verso di lui.

 

“Buongiorno, bello,” lo salutò Will, accovacciandosi ed accarezzando la testa del cane.

 

Winston aveva il guinzaglio ancora legato al collare, e l’altra estremità si trovava nella sua bocca, quindi Will scosse la testa quando glieli sfilò.

 

“Ti sei divertito con Buster nel parco? Ti sei divertito?” gli chiese Will, accarezzandolo di nuovo mentre si rimetteva in piedi.

 

“Lo ha fatto di sicuro.”

 

Will spostò lo sguardo verso l’atrio, in cui Hannibal era apparso con Buster dietro di sè, cosa che non sorprese per nulla Will; il cagnolino seguiva quell’uomo _ovunque_.

 

Hannibal indossava un blazer beige e dei pantaloni coordinati, e Will si pentì di aver sorriso alla visione, visto che si era imposto di tenere il broncio con lui, almeno per un po’. Ma l'uomo aveva sempre pensato che fingere di essere arrabbiato fosse più difficile di quanto avesse voluto ammettere. Will lasciò il guinzaglio sullo schienale della sedia più vicina e si diresse verso Hannibal, stringendo la sua vita fra le braccia e tirandolo più vicino a sé. Hannibal gli sorrise a sua volta, e si avvicinò per baciarlo, ma Will piegò la testa all’ultimo momento, facendo sì che Hannibal baciasse il suo mento invece delle sue labbra.

 

“Sai cosa mi è _appena_ capitato?” gli chiese Will quando Hannibal si tirò indietro, confuso ma allo stesso tempo divertito dal bacio negato.

 

“Cosa ti è successo, mio caro?”

 

“Non ci crederai, ma… mi sono svegliato nel letto da solo,” disse Will, inarcando le sopracciglia.

 

Hannibal finse di essere sorpreso, ed avvolse le sue braccia dietro la schiena di Will distendendo le dita della sua mano, ricoprendo più stoffa possibile della maglietta di Will.

 

“Ti è successo ora?”

 

“Oh, sì.”

 

“Che modo orribile di iniziare la giornata. Come posso rimediare ad un tale misfatto?”

 

Hannibal allora si tirò indietro, prese la mano sinistra di Will nella sua e si inchinò davanti a lui, baciando le sue dita, con le labbra che sfiorarono la pelle ed il metallo della finta fede. Will sorrise sbuffando, non riuscendo a mantenere un’espressione seria, anche se entrambi sapevano che lui non fosse minimamente arrabbiato con Hannibal.

 

“Io _dovrei_ essere arrabbiato con te, perché non riesco ad essere arrabbiato con te?”

 

“Perché mi ami,” gli ricordò Hannibal, sorridendo a sua volta.

 

Will alzò gli occhi al cielo ma sorrise mentre Hannibal lo tirava ancora una volta vicino a sé e lo intrappolava fra le sue braccia. E quella volta, Will non gli negò il bacio. Quella volta, cercò le labbra tanto quanto Hannibal, la sensazione familiare simile ad un liquido caldo che scendeva nel suo stomaco e si diffondeva in tutto il suo corpo non appena le loro bocche si congiunsero. Will allacciò entrambe le braccia attorno al collo dell’uomo mentre separava le labbra per accogliere la lingua di Hannibal, intrecciandola alla sua mentre le sue dita facevano lo stesso con le ciocche dei capelli di Hannibal, scompigliandoli come amava tanto fare.

 

Quando ruppero il contatto, Will sorrise pigramente e sfiorò con il naso la mascella di Hannibal.

 

“So che odi svegliarti da solo nel letto, ma volevo portare fuori i cani prima che ti svegliassi,” sussurrò Hannibal al suo orecchio, esprimendo una scusa silenziosa con le sue parole.

 

“È qualcosa che di solito facciamo insieme…”

 

“Forse volevo che oggi fosse un giorno speciale.”

 

Will si tirò indietro, e non ebbe bisogno di espandere la sua mente per sentire i battiti del cuore di Hannibal rallentare, ritornando alla normalità. Aveva studiato il suo cuore attraverso gli anni, ascoltandolo quando si coricavano sul divano o nel loro letto, la guancia di Will sul suo petto, e lo aveva anche sentito attraverso la connessione, battere sincronizzato al suo. Ma soprattutto, Will aveva imparato come _lui_ fosse l’unica cosa che faceva galoppare il cuore di Hannibal, ora e per sempre.

 

Will inspirò profondamente, e la fragranza gli ricordò che ci fosse qualcosa che emanava un profumo fantastico, quindi si voltò verso la cucina, rimanendo fra le braccia di Hannibal.

 

“Hai preparato qualcosa per la colazione?”

 

Hannibal sorrise in risposta, ed allentò il suo abbraccio.

 

“Dei dolci francesi.”

 

“Hai  fatto i croissants…?” chiese Will, con lo stomaco che si mise a borbottare al solo pensiero.

 

“Ovvio, sono i tuoi preferiti.”

 

Will allora ricordò di quando un paio di giorni prima stesse leggendo sul divano ed avesse sentito Hannibal muoversi in cucina, e dopo essere entrato nella stanza, avesse visto l’uomo con indosso un grembiule intento a preparare almeno cinque tipi di marmellata. Quando Will gli chiese quale fosse il motivo di tutto ciò, lui rispose solamente che _‘_ _lo avrebbe visto_ _’_. Ed ora finalmente riusciva a capire a _cosa_ fosse dovuto tutto quel trambusto.

 

La sua mente ritornò per un secondo al mese che avevano passato in Francia, viaggiando da Tolosa a Strasburgo, ed al piccolo uomo supplichevole che era morto per mano loro una volta che Will ebbe chiesto ad Hannibal di dargli la caccia, dopo aver percepito che si fosse avvicinato pericolosamente a lui quando aveva sentito parlare degli omicidi al notiziario…

 

Ma a Will rimanevano solo bei ricordi di quei giorni, quindi sorrise.

 

“Uhmm… Questo è il tuo modo di dirmi che vuoi ritornare in Francia?” gli chiese Will, divertito.

 

Hannibal ridacchiò senza spostarsi dal corpo di Will.

 

“Forse. Ma prima che facciamo colazione, c’è qualcosa che voglio mostrarti.”

 

Prese la mano di Will quando si tirò indietro, e poi si allontanò dalla cucina, guidandolo verso il divano.

 

“Quindi… Qual è l’occasione?” chiese Will con sguardo innocente mentre lasciava che Hannibal lo tirasse verso di sé, nascondendo qualsiasi sfumatura nella sua voce che sapeva l’altro avrebbe notato.

 

Will ottenne ciò che voleva; Hannibal si fermò di colpo, bloccato dalle parole di Will. Ma lui, ovviamente, era un bravo attore, anche se Will riusciva a disarmarlo ogni volta che voleva, quindi si voltò lentamente verso di lui con la mano di Will ancora stretta nella sua.

 

“Non sai che giorno è oggi?”

 

Will scrollò le spalle, chiedendosi se non stesse esagerando, ma stava riuscendo a mascherarlo molto bene dalla connessione.

 

“Venerdì?”

 

Hannibal sorrise, ma Will seppe che quello non era il sorriso luminoso e caloroso che di solito gli offriva, e dovette raccogliere ogni briciola di autocontrollo per non rompere la sua facciata.

 

Hannibal si voltò di poco per mettersi di fronte a lui e lasciò la sua mano per prendere il viso di Will fra le mani, facendo scorrere il suo pollice sulla barba che ricopriva la sua guancia, e sfiorando i riccioli sulla sua nuca con la punta delle dita.

 

“È l’anniversario, tesoro.”

 

La pazienza e l’infinito affetto nella sua voce fecero perdere un battito al cuore di Will. Ancora dopo tutto quel tempo, i gesti o le parole più semplici dell’uomo riuscivano a disarmarlo come nessuno aveva mai fatto. Era, dopotutto, una strada a doppio senso. Nulla influiva su Hannibal come Will, ed valeva lo stesso anche nel senso opposto.

 

Will si appoggiò sulla mano di Hannibal, sfiorando di poco il suo palmo con il naso.

 

“È vero, mi sono dimenticato. Hanno…?” Hannibal fece un mormorio di assenso, e Will finalmente fece un sorriso. “Okay, guardiamolo. E poi la colazione, per favore.”

 

Hannibal gli sorrise ed annuì, e dopo aver lasciato un bacio veloce ma leggero sulla fronte di Will, si separarono. Hannibal accese il computer mentre Will apriva le porte scorrevoli che conducevano in giardino. I cani uscirono immediatamente sfrecciando accanto alle gambe di Will, con Buster che provò ad acchiappare Winston senza successo nel prato. Si sedettero sul divano curvo da esterno con il piacevole sole mattutino che iniziò a scaldare la pelle ancora fredda di Will. Hannibal lasciò il computer sul tavolo di vimini di fronte a loro, computer che apparentemente aveva già preparato, perché gli ci vollero un paio di click per accedere al sito di news. E poi, dopo aver guardato Will con un mezzo sorriso, a cui lui rispose con un lieve cenno di assenso, fece partire il video.

 

“Oggi sono trascorsi due anni da quando la città di Belvedere, Ohio, è stata scossa dalla storia dello scontro di due serial killer avvenuto proprio in questo luogo. Nessuno si aspettava che il famoso killer Buffalo Bill vivesse in questa cittadina pacifica, dove ha scelto ed ucciso la sua prima vittima, come l’FBI ha scoperto più tardi durante le indagini. Ciò che ci si aspettava ancora meno, era che questa casa diventasse teatro di una tragica storia che, anche oggi, non ha un finale definitivo.”

 

Le immagini si spostarono dal giornalista che stava parlando di fronte alla casa abbandonata e sigillata di Buffalo Bill, a quelle di Will ed Hannibal.

 

“Sono passati due anni dall’evasione e scomparsa dello Squartatore di Chesapeake e dell’Agente Speciale dell’FBI Will Graham, ed ancora nessuno sa con certezza cosa sia successo. L'uomo riconosciuto colpevole di cannibalismo e serial killer, al tempo stava collaborando con l’FBI al caso di Buffalo Bill, l’ _altro_ serial killer che aveva ucciso e scuoiato cinque donne, e che aveva rapito la figlia della senatrice con le stesse intenzioni. Come i media capirono in seguito, Hannibal Lecter contribuì alle indagini in cambio di un accordo per trasferirlo dall’Istituto di Baltimora in cui era rinchiuso da tre anni, ad un altro in Pennsylvania. L’accordo iniziò ad essere valido mentre l’indagine era ancora in corso, ma per ragioni ignote all’FBI ed all’organizzazione di Baltimora, venne rotto e Lecter fu rispedito all’istituzione originaria. Ciò che nessuno poteva sapere, era che il serial killer avrebbe trovato un modo per provocare un incidente al furgoncino nel quale veniva trasportato, e sarebbe riuscito ad uccidere ogni membro del convoglio eccetto per un fortunato poliziotto che ne uscì ferito, ma vivo.”

 

“Già, come hai _potuto_ organizzare questa fuga miracolosa?” chiese Will, voltandosi dal posto in cui era seduto. Hannibal rispose con un piccolo sorriso, poiché entrambi sapevano perfettamente la risposta.

 

“Ad oggi, non si sa ancora come l’Agente Speciale Will Graham ed Hannibal Lecter siano potuti giungere nella residenza di Buffalo Bill, dove uno dei serial killer è stato ucciso, e l’altro è scomparso dopo aver lasciato dietro di sé molte domande senza risposta. L’ipotesi iniziale suggerì che Graham potesse essere stato ucciso a sua volta a causa della quantità di sangue ritrovato, ma un anno dopo le immagini ottenute da una telecamera di sicurezza in Spagna, Europa, portarono a pensare che l’Agente Speciale potrebbe essere ancora vivo, anche se non è chiaro in quale stato o circostanze.”

 

Le immagini di bassa qualità li mostravano in una stazione di servizio in Spagna, con Hannibal che faceva il pieno alla loro auto noleggiata e Will che pagava. Avevano fatto attenzione prima e dopo quel momento, mantenendo un basso profilo senza attirare attenzioni indesiderate, ma sfortunatamente per loro, un’ora dopo proprio in quel luogo era avvenuta una rapina. Quando la polizia aveva esaminato le registrazioni dalla telecamera di sicurezza, qualcuno, in un qualche modo, era riuscito a riconoscerli, e loro si erano messi in viaggio verso la Francia il giorno successivo quando nelle notizie riecheggiava la presenza di un serial killer americano nel paese.

 

Will fece un piccolo sorriso all’ultima frase del giornalista. Per il pubblico, lui era ancora una vittima. Rapito proprio dallo Squartatore di Chesapeake, alcuni pensavano sotto costrizione, altri erano più creativi nell’elencare droghe che lo avrebbero reso abbastanza mansueto perché Hannibal potesse controllare il povero agente. Ma Will sapeva che alcune persone erano a conoscenza della verità. Sapeva che Jack sapeva, e molto probabilmente Alana. Lui ed Hannibal si erano assicurati di quel fatto con la loro ultima cena insieme a Chilton, anche se l’FBI aveva per qualche ragione deciso di coprire le chiare implicazioni di Will in quella notte. Semplicemente non volevano ammetterlo pubblicamente. Non volevano che la gente sapesse che un agente dell’FBI fosse in fuga con Hannibal Lecter, e non rapito _da_ lui.

 

“Le altre teorie su ciò che è accaduto…”

 

“Okay, credo di avere sentito abbastanza,” disse Will, ed Hannibal annuì trovandosi d’accordo con lui.

 

Will chiuse il pc senza preoccuparsi di uscire dalla pagina del sito in cui era stato pubblicato il video, e sospirò. Di solito venivano allertati da qualsiasi notizia che li riguardasse, nel caso vi fossero nuove piste ed informazioni di cui dovevano venire a conoscenza, ma quello che avevano appena visto era stato grossomodo lo stesso servizio dell’anno precedente.

 

“Non posso credere che si appiglino ancora alla teoria della _vittima_ ,” disse Will.

 

“Raccontano solo la storia che la gente vuole ascoltare.”

 

“Già, ma c’è un limite a quello che possono negare… Ma sai cosa? Non mi importa. Oggi è il nostro anniversario, quindi lasciagli raccontare qualsiasi storia vogliano dirsi…”

 

Hannibal sorrise mentre Will si piegava all’indietro addossandosi ai cuscini del divano ed al fianco di Hannibal. Afferrò il bavero della giacca di Hannibal e lo tirò a sé fino a fare sfiorare i loro nasi. Da così vicino, Will non riuscì a concentrarsi sul suo viso, ma sapeva che Hannibal stava ancora sorridendo, e lui fece altrettanto quando si misero a respirare la stessa aria.

 

“Ho una sorpresa per te,” sussurrò Hannibal,  con le sue parole che fecero formicolare la pelle di Will in previsione di ciò che gli avrebbe detto.

 

“Abigail…?”

 

Hannibal ridacchiò, ma scosse la testa tirandosi di poco indietro.

 

“No. Ma per quanto ne so, verrá quest’estate dopo aver finito gli esami.”

 

Will annuì e sentì la gola stringersi per la gioia al pensiero. L’ultima volta in cui si erano visti era stato per Natale. Aveva detto a tutti che stava scoprendo se stessa nel viaggio in solitaria che stava compiendo, quando in realtà stava passando con loro più tempo possibile.

 

“Quindi, che cos'è?”

 

Hannibal si mise in piedi in un unico movimento, e Will lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando scomparve all’interno. Nel frattempo guardò i cani, con Winston che lanciò una pallina da tennis per aria e la recuperò una volta caduta sul prato mentre Buster era coricato, già esausto e non così interessato al giocattolo. Will chiuse gli occhi per un momento, con il sole della Toscana che pizzicava la sua pelle, e pensò ancora una volta all’idea di prendere altri cani. Avevano trovato qualche randagio, e Will li aveva portati a casa con l’aiuto di Hannibal, ma loro li avevano aiutati solo a trovare loro un’abitazione o un canile. Due cani erano già più che sufficienti quando sapevano che ogni singolo giorno sarebbe potuto essere quello in cui avrebbero dovuto scappare verso un’altra città, con un altro nome, con un’altra storia pregressa delle loro vite.

 

Quando sentì che Hannibal stava ritornando, notò il fascicolo fra le sue mani, ma non gli saltò addosso nell’attimo in cui si sedette di nuovo. Aspettò pazientemente mentre Hannibal si mise a guardarlo per qualche secondo.

 

“Dovrei indovinare cosa c’è…?” chiese Will, con un sorriso divertito che stava nascendo sulle sue labbra.

 

Hannibal gli offrì un altro sorriso, il sorriso che Will sapeva voler dire che si stesse divertendo. Quindi Will sbuffò e piegò la testa per guardarlo deliberatamente attraverso le sue ciglia.

 

“Mi puoi dire di cosa si tratta _per favore_?”

 

“Come potrei negarti qualcosa…?”

 

Will sorrise e congiunse le loro labbra in un breve bacio, e poi _finalmente_ Hannibal si raddrizzò, mettendosi di fronte a lui con il fascicolo sulle ginocchia.

 

“Va bene. Ti ricordi l’assassino che ti ha disturbato negli scorsi mesi?”

 

“Certo, io- Aspetta. Non stai per dire quello che credo tu stia per dire…?” gli chiese Will.

 

“Già.”

 

“Tu- Tu lo hai _trovato_?”

 

Hannibal finalmente aprì il fascicolo. Le prime cose che Will vide furono i giornali che si andavano ad associare alle notizie che avevano letto per mesi. Lo avevano chiamato _L_ _’_ _incubo di Roma_ , perché i suoi omicidi erano stati presentati come il famoso dipinto Romantico. I suoi obiettivi erano quasi esclusivamente donne, che aveva lasciato coricate su un divano o su un letto con la testa e le braccia che penzolavano dal bordo. Ma ciò che aveva turbato Will e gli aveva fatto ribollire il sangue nelle vene erano stati gli animali domestici uccisi e sfigurati che erano stati lasciati sopra ai loro proprietari, come la bestia che vegliava sulla donna nel quadro. Quel fatto lo aveva indotto ad effettuare ricerche nei giornali, nel canale delle notizie, raccogliendo qualsiasi notizia che fosse riuscito a trovare, indagando con le poche risorse che avevano a disposizione, provando ad entrare nella mente del killer…

 

“Grazie a te,” disse Hannibal,  e Will sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, vedendo l’orgoglio sul suo volto e percependolo attraverso la connessione. “Avevi ragione su quello che mi avevi detto riguardo a lui, ovviamente. È un membro dell’alta società. Acculturato, regolarmente partecipe ai galà di raccolta fondi, cittadino impeccabile, ha contribuito a progetti di riedificazione… Ha persino una moglie bellissima. Chi sospetterebbe un uomo del genere…?”

 

Will sorrise, ed in quel momento, ricordò le parole di Freddie Lounds. _Ne serve uno per prenderne uno_ , e per una volta non ricordò la giornalista con amarezza. Loro sapevano come funzionava un travestimento da persona, perché ne indossavano uno ogni giorno dal momento in cui mettevano piede fuori di casa. Indossavano il travestimento del matrimonio, un professore e suo marito,  che a volte riparava motori di barche. Indossavano quel travestimento, ed una parte di esso si adattava a quello che erano veramente, ma sapevano che la realtà fosse molto più di tutto ciò.

 

“Lo hai trovato…?” ripetè, ed il suo sorriso si allargò.

 

“Per te,” annuì Hannibal.  “È il mio regalo.”

 

Hannibal estrasse un paio di documenti dal fascicolo e glieli mostrò. Un volto, finalmente, da abbinare al nome nelle notizie. Un nome vero, fotografie di lui sorridente con persone in feste sfarzose e galà…

 

“Ad ogni modo… c’è un piccolo problema, “ disse Hannibal,  e Will sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo,  aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Volevo che lo catturassimo nel weekend, ma ho scoperto che domani andrà all’opera, e domenica parteciperà ad un galà. Ho provato a recuperare dei biglietti per l’opera, ma era tutto esaurito. A meno che non lo aspettiamo fuori da uno di questi eventi… Ma sarebbe più rischioso di quanto vorrei che fosse.”

 

Will provò a contenere il sorriso che stava nascendo sulle sue labbra, una risata che si stava formando nella bocca del suo stomaco.

 

“Hannibal… quale opera?”

 

“Perché me lo-“

 

“Dimmelo e basta.”

 

“ _La Traviata_ ,” rispose, piegando la testa con palese curiosità.

 

Will chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, e poi si alzò senza dire altro, lasciando Hannibal sul posto. Andò in salotto e recuperò una busta da uno dei suoi libri sulla pesca nella libreria. Quando ritornò all’esterno, Hannibal non si era mosso di un millimetro. Gli consegnò la busta e ridacchiò.

 

“Credo che l’abbiamo fatto di nuovo. Attraverso la connessione, o- non so cosa, ma… Buon anniversario.”

 

“Credevo te ne fossi dimenticato,” gli ricordò Hannibal, ma un sorriso illuminò il suo volto mentre metteva da parte il fascicolo per prendere la busta.

 

“Hannibal, certo che lo ricordavo. Volevo solo farti una sorpresa,” ammise, scrollando le spalle.

 

Hannibal estrasse il suo regalo ed i suoi occhi scintillarono quando videro i biglietti per l’opera e per il treno.

 

A volte, anche quando provavano deliberatamente a nascondere qualcosa all’altro, la connessione aveva un modo per far scivolare le cose da uno all’altro. Una volta, avevano fatto una prenotazione allo stesso ristorante, per lo stesso giorno e la stessa ora. Altre volte erano delle sottigliezze, come Hannibal che si scordava di dire a Will di prendere qualcosa nel tragitto di ritorno verso casa, e poi lui si presentava comunque con quella cosa. Altre volte, era ancora più complesso, come quella volta; in un qualche modo i loro piani si erano fusi perfettamente.

 

Non avevano ancora idea di come potesse essere reale una cosa come la connessione, ma ad avviso di Will, quella situazione andava più che bene. Andava bene nonostante ciò che la Dott.ssa Bedelia Du Maurier aveva detto all’uomo _anonimo_ che le aveva scritto facendole sapere che i Senzienti fossero più reali di ciò che pensava. Li aveva supplicati di organizzare un incontro con lei, in qualunque luogo e circostanza, visto che la loro connessione era qualcosa di cui lei, ma specialmente loro, avrebbe dovuto sapere alla perfezione il funzionamento. Ma come Hannibal gli aveva detto una volta, lui era più interessato ala connessione in sé che al come o al perché funzionasse.

 

“ _La Traviata_ ,” ripetè Hannibal, leggendo ciò che era scritto sui biglietti.

 

“Adesso ho una scusa per indossare quel completo assurdamente costoso che mi hai regalato per il compleanno,” scrollò le spalle Will.

 

Hannibal ridacchiò, rimettendo i biglietti nella busta e lasciandola accanto al computer prima di afferrare la nuca di Will e tirarlo vicino a sé. Will lasciò che l’altro lo trascinasse verso di lui, e lo aiutò sollevandosi e mettendosi a cavalcioni di Hannibal, seduto sulle sue gambe. Will appoggiò le sue mani sullo schienale del divano e sfiorò il naso di Hannibal con il suo. Sorrise di nuovo quando sentì la mano di Hannibal lasciare la sua nuca e vagare liberamente sulla sua schiena, tracciando percorsi familiari tra le sue scapole.

 

“Come puoi essere reale…?” gli chiese Hannibal in un sussurro.

 

Will sorrise, riconoscendo le parole, pronunciate come un mantra fra di loro. Vide dietro gli occhi chiusi il momento in cui Will lo aveva toccato nel punto in cui Hannibal lo stava toccando in quel momento, la prima volta in cui lo aveva percepito, quelli che sembravano un milione di anni fa. Vide anche un ricordo che Hannibal aveva condiviso con lui molto dopo il momento in cui era accaduto, di lui che toccava Will in quel punto mentre stava dormendo, ripetendo quella stessa domanda. _Come_ potevano essere reali, _come_ poteva essere reale quello che avevano…? Nessuno dei due lo sapeva, ed a nessuno dei due importava, a patto che continuassero ad orbitare l’uno attorno all’altro.

 

Will fece scontrare le loro bocche, stuzzicandolo inizialmente solo con le labbra chiuse, e sciogliendosi completamente quando la lingua di Hannibal si fece spazio fra le sue labbra. Will intrecciò nuovamente le sue dita nei capelli dietro alla testa di Hannibal, afferrando i suoi capelli ora più lunghi. Li tirò gentilmente ma con determinazione, e quel gesto strappò un brontolio profondo dalla gola di Hannibal. Will sorrise contro le sue labbra mentre Hannibal faceva scivolare una mano sotto la sua t-shirt, e l’altra più in basso, più in basso, sempre più in basso.

 

Will inarcò la schiena e piegò la testa all’indietro rompendo il bacio quando sentì le mani di Hannibal sulle sue natiche, accogliendo il tocco ma allo stesso tempo ricordando che non avevano terminato di parlare, e sapeva che dopo aver ceduto l’uno all’altro, si sarebbero velocemente dimenticati di tutto ciò che non fosse l’altro.

 

“Che birbante,” lo stuzzico Will, tirandosi indietro e facendo correre un dito lungo il suo petto. “Parlami dell’ _Incubo di Roma_.”

 

Hannibal leccò le sue labbra già umide, ma la sua mano ritornò al centro della schiena di Will.

 

“Sarà all’opera domani. Grazie a te, abbiamo l’opportunità perfetta per fare la sua conoscenza.”

 

“E poi…?”

 

“Ho scoperto che ha una reputazione. Che può essere… _persuaso_ a seguirci o potrebbe persino estendere l’invito offrendosi di accoglierci nella sua stessa casa. A quanto pare, sua moglie è via per un viaggio di lavoro.”

 

Will fece una risata, comprendendo il significato nascosto nelle sue parole. L’uomo era incline all’infedeltà, e non si faceva problemi sul genere della sua compagnia. Loro sarebbero stati la compagnia che non sapeva ancora di desiderare per quella notte.

 

“Quindi sará quel genere di festa, eh?”

 

“Almeno questo è ciò che lui penserà, “ disse Hannibal,  inarcando le sopracciglia.

 

Will rise di nuovo, e poi si alzò di poco, rimanendo seduto sulle gambe di Hannibal. Guardò i suoi occhi marroni, e per un secondo rimasero in quella posizione, con le dita di Will che giocavano con uno dei bottoni della camicia di Hannibal.

 

“Non posso credere che tu lo abbia trovato e sia riuscito a tenermelo nascosto,” disse Will, con un largo sorriso sul volto.

 

“Tu mi hai nascosto _quello_ ,” disse Hannibal, facendo un cenno verso il tavolo.

 

“Già, ed è stato _veramente_ difficile. Ho comprato quei biglietti quattro mesi fa, sai quanto è stato faticoso per me non condividere inconsciamente quei pensieri con te?”

 

“Posso immaginare…”

 

Hannibal sorrise e Will lasciò che le sue dita scivolassero nei capelli di Hannibal, quella volta accarezzandoli dalla fronte alla nuca.

 

“Per favore dimmi che oggi non hai delle lezioni…” gli chiese.

 

“Certo che no. Dimmi che non hai dei motori da aggiustare.”

 

Will si piegò di nuovo per premere la sua guancia contro quella di Hannibal, e sussurrò nel suo orecchio.

 

“Non c’è niente al mondo che mi possa distogliere da ciò che ho intenzione di farti oggi.”

 

Quando si tirò indietro, Hannibal stava sorridendo di nuovo, ma Will sentiva anche come le sue parole avessero inviato una scossa lungo il corpo dell’uomo, la sua eccitazione ora più che un lieve sentore.

 

“Ma prima…” iniziò a dire, spostandosi dalle gambe di Hannibal e mettendosi in piedi di fronte a lui. “Non pensare che mi sia dimenticato i miei croissant, Hannibal.”

 

Prese la mano che Will gli stava offrendo, e quando si alzò per andare in cucina, Will lasciò che Hannibal lo abbracciasse da dietro, ed i due ritornarono con passo malfermo all’interno e si diressero in cucina con Hannibal che continuava a costellare di piccoli baci il suo collo.

****

Hannibal diceva spesso a Will che per lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Era qualcosa che Will già sapeva, ma a lui piaceva ripeterlo ed a Will piaceva sentirselo dire. Qualsiasi cosa avrebbe voluto, qualsiasi cosa di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno, lui gliel’avrebbe concessa. A volte lo diceva mentre la pelle imperlata di sudore di uno si scontrava contro quella dell’altro, nel bel mezzo di baci focosi, oppure altre volte Hannibal si trovava immerso nella lettura e di colpo alzava gli occhi verso Will, e glielo ricordava. E tutte le volte, la risposta di Will era che, ovviamente, lo sapeva già.

 

Questo è il motivo per cui quel pomeriggio, mentre Hannibal usciva dalla doccia e Will aveva ancora il suo asciugamano bagnato avvolto attorno alla vita e la pelle inumidita dalla condensa presente in bagno, Will gli chiese una cosa.

 

Lo fece sfoggiando il suo sorriso sornione, quello che sapeva Hannibal amava moltissimo, e facendo scivolare una mano verso la sua vita per tirarlo più vicino, facendo scontrare il corpo nudo e bagnato di Hannibal con il petto nudo di Will. Gli pose la domanda con le labbra che si mossero molto vicine al suo orecchio, con il suo respiro che fece scorrere un brivido sulla pelle di Hannibal e sentendo nascere un sorriso sulle sue labbra anche prima di tirarsi indietro per incontrare i suoi occhi.

 

Will sapeva che Hannibal non gli avrebbe negato nulla, ma continuava a trarre soddisfazione dal vedere l’espressione sul suo viso dopo avergli posto una domanda in quel modo. Ed ovviamente, Hannibal rispose con un cenno d’assenso intrappolando la propria bocca nella sua con un bacio.

 

Quindi quella notte si recarono al ristorante sulla Thruxton di Hannibal, come Will gli aveva chiesto. E quella sera, lui indossò dei vestiti molto più informali di quelli che avrebbe solitamente scelto per una cena del genere; inclusa, come gli aveva espressamente richiesto, la giacca di pelle che Will aveva regalato ad Hannibal quando a quest’ultimo era balenata l'idea di comprare una motocicletta.

 

Quando lasciarono il ristorante dopo cena, Will si morse il labbro inferiore mentre Hannibal saliva sulla moto con un movimento aggraziato e gli porgeva il secondo casco. Will lo accettò ma prima di indossarlo, si piegò in avanti fino a che il suo petto toccò il fianco di Hannibal, appoggiando la sua fronte sulla tempia di Hannibal e lasciando che le sue labbra ed il suo respiro sfiorassero il lobo del suo orecchio. Ottenne immediatamente l’effetto desiderato, e l’eccitazione di Hannibal lo colpì e si mescolò alla propria.

 

“Will…”

 

Lui sorrise, perché sapeva cosa volesse dire quella singola parola, con la voce di Hannibal che si ridusse ad un sussurro ed il suo respiro che si fece irregolare. Will fece scivolare la sua mano libera nello spazio fra il braccio di Hannibal ed il suo fianco, afferrando il cuoio della giacca.

 

“Sai che non riesco a pensare lucidamente quando indossi questa giacca…”

 

“Eppure mi hai chiesto di metterla,” gli ricordò Hannibal, ma Will sentì la soddisfazione nella sua voce.

 

Will si tirò indietro e gli offrì un sorriso malizioso.

 

“Con questo preciso obiettivo.”

 

“Lo immaginavo.”

 

Will alla fine si infilò il casco e si mise in sella dietro ad Hannibal. Quando anche l’altro indossò il casco, si guardò indietro per un secondo e Will rispose avvolgendo il petto di Hannibal con entrambe le braccia. E poi, il motore si avviò rombando, facendo cadere nel silenzio tutto ciò che era attorno a loro.

 

Will cinse più forte il suo corpo mentre Hannibal sfrecciava per le strade di Firenze, zigzagando fra le auto, anche se non lo fece a causa della paura, ma perché aveva iniziato ad amare quella sensazione. Le sue mani che afferravano saldamente la giacca di pelle, le gambe di Will premute contro quelle di Hannibal,  il calore del proprio corpo che raggiungeva l’altro attraverso i vestiti… Ed ovviamente, anche al di là il rombo assordante della motocicletta, loro riuscivano comunque a _percepirsi_ vicendevolmente. Will riusciva ancora a sentire i battiti regolari del cuore di Hannibal,  e sapeva che l’altro riusciva a sentire quelli accelerati del suo cuore. Poteva anche sentire la gioia di Hannibal nell’averlo così vicino, con il petto di Will premuto contro la sua schiena senza nemmeno un millimetro di spazio fra di loro

 

Will piegò la testa per non far scontrare il suo casco con quello di Hannibal, e premette il capo contro le scapole dell’altro. Proprio al di sopra delle cicatrici di Buffalo Bill, esattamente nel punto che non vedeva l’ora di toccare senza strati di vestiti a separarli.

 

Quando arrivarono a casa venti minuti dopo, Will si tolse il casco e fece un respiro profondo, finalmente libero da quella costrizione, e lo lasciò sulla mensola mentre la porta del garage si chiudeva dietro di loro. Si voltò e vide Hannibal appoggiare il suo sopra la motocicletta, ma Will non fu più in grado di aspettare oltre, non riusciva a stare separato da lui. Fece scontrare i loro corpi ed intrappolò la bocca di Hannibal con la sua, reclamandolo con un bacio inizialmente troppo brusco e carico di desiderio. Hannibal emise un ringhio mentre spostava il suo corpo per far collimare i loro bacini. I loro respiri erano già irregolari quando Will spinse Hannibal contro la porta che conduceva all’interno della casa. Cercò a tentoni la maniglia, non volendo abbandonare le labbra di Hannibal, e quando la porta finalmente si aprì, i due si sbilanciarono in avanti ed andarono a sbattere contro il muro sul lato opposto della stanza con un tonfo. Hannibal ridacchiò, e Will si tirò indietro con un sorriso sulle labbra.

 

“Sta zitto.”

 

“Non ho detto niente, Will.”

 

Will scosse la testa e vide apparire i cani nell’atrio, ma lui sollevò l'indice verso di loro e schioccò la lingua. I cani capirono immediatamente che quel gesto significava _‘_ _non adesso_ _’_ , quindi ritornarono nelle loro cucce in salotto.

 

Hannibal prese il suo viso fra le mani e lo fece voltare verso di lui, ma Will non ebbe bisogno che gli ricordasse cosa avessero interrotto. Spinse di nuovo Hannibal contro il muro baciandolo fino a quando rimasero senza fiato e con le labbra arrossate. Solo allora, Will afferrò la giacca dell'uomo e lo allontanò dal muro conducendolo verso il corridoio. Hannibal era impaziente quanto lui, perché mentre Will lo guidava attraverso le stanze, le mani dell'altro uomo si rifiutarono di lasciare i suoi fianchi anche mentre Will si dimenava per liberarsi della giacca.

 

Una volta giunti in camera da letto, Will si fermò dall’altro lato del letto, scalciò le scarpe il più lontano possibile e si voltò verso Hannibal, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore mentre scorreva con un dito lungo la giacca di pelle. Will abbassò la cerniera senza fretta, scoprendo la camicia nera sottostante ed inspirando vicino al suo collo, con il dopobarba di Hannibal che gli causò qualche giramento di testa. Sfilò la giacca dalle braccia di Hannibal e si buttò di nuovo sulle sue labbra mentre il capo di vestiario veniva abbandonato e lanciato alla cieca sulla chaise longue. Will leccò il labbro inferiore di Hannibal, stuzzicandolo e sorridendo quando l'altro allungò il collo e provò ad intrappolare le labbra di Will fra le sue.

 

“Pensavo di essere _io_ quello impaziente,” gli disse Will, percorrendo l'orlo della camicia di Hannibal con entrambe le mani.

 

“Sei troppo bello perché ti possa resistere, caro Will.”

 

Lui sorrise, e finalmente lo baciò di nuovo mentre le sue dita lavoravano ai bottoni della camicia di Hannibal. Era solo a metà strada quando l'uomo lo avvolse fra le braccia e si voltò bruscamente, lanciandolo sul materasso. Rimbalzarono insieme sopra di esso, ed Hannibal si distese per togliersi la camicia, buttandola da parte. Will sorrise ed allungò le mani alla ricerca della pelle dell'uomo, percorrendo il suo torace fino ad incontrare la peluria sul petto, e poi Hannibal si piegò di nuovo. Si diresse immediatamente verso il collo di Will, baciando la sua mascella coperta dalla barba, leccando il punto in cui poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore sulla sua gola, succhiando le sporgenze delle sue clavicole fino a raggiungere la cicatrice sulla sua spalla, quella che Tobias Budge aveva lasciato su di lui. Will emise un gemito grave quando Hannibal mordicchiò e succhiò la pelle in quel punto, prendendosi tanto tempo quanto si era preso Will con la sua giacca. Avvolse le sue mani attorno alla schiena di Hannibal, sentendo le sue scapole muoversi sotto le sue dita, e si inarcò verso l'alto per sentire l'erezione di Hannibal contro la propria. Hannibal perse la concentrazione sulla pelle di Will a causa di quel contatto, e premette la sua fronte contro la spalla di Will ansimando sommessamente.

 

Quando Hannibal si tirò indietro per incontrare i suoi occhi, Will si morse il labbro inferiore e gli sorrise. Quindi, avvolse le gambe di Hannibal fra le sue e si voltò sul materasso. Una volta sopra di lui, Will si piegò proprio come aveva fatto Hannibal, prendendo il suo labbro inferiore fra i denti e succhiandolo prima di cercare la sua lingua con la propria. Will sentì le mani di Hannibal scendere lungo la sua schiena fino a raggiungere il suo fondoschiena, dove fece scivolare entrambe le mani fra i pantaloni ed i boxer dando una piccola stretta. Il verso tra il gemito e la risata di Will venne attutito dal bacio, ma lui ripeté il movimento che aveva compiuto stando al di sotto, e fece ondeggiare lentamente il suo corpo fino a quando le loro erezioni si sfiorarono. Hannibal fece cadere la sua testa sul materasso, e Will approfittò di quella situazione per disegnare con la sua lingua un percorso dalla sua gola fino al mento, dove lo morse.

 

Hannibal allora lo fece voltare di nuovo, e quando Will lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio, lui ridacchiò. Hannibal gattonò, scendendo dal letto ed inginocchiandosi di fronte ad esso. Afferrò le caviglie di Will e lo tirò verso di lui fino a quando si ritrovò con il fondoschiena sul bordo del letto. Will ridacchiò a causa del movimento, ma poi si sedette e si tolse la propria camicia mentre Hannibal lavorava alla cintura ed ai bottoni dei suoi pantaloni. Will lo aiutò spingendo i suoi fianchi verso l'alto perchè Hannibal gli potesse sfilare i pantaloni ed i boxer, e quando l'uomo si voltò verso di lui, non aspettò oltre prima di avvolgere la sua intimità nella sua mano. Will era mezzo seduto, con le gambe ai lati di Hannibal ed i palmi delle mani appoggiati sul materasso. Ma quando sentì la lingua di Hannibal correre lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, il suo appoggio non lo sostenne più e lui ricadde sul letto, lottando contro il desiderio di spingere i fianchi verso l’alto, anche se sapeva che ad Hannibal non desse fastidio quando lo faceva per sbaglio. Durante gli anni, l'uomo si era dedicato ad imparare ad accogliere nella sua bocca una parte sempre maggiore di Will. Questo è il motivo per cui, quando avvolse le sue labbra attorno a lui e percorse tutta la sua lunghezza, Will non rimase sorpreso, ma non riuscì comunque ad impedirsi di emettere un ansito che si trasformò in un gemito. Will si dimenò nel letto ed afferrò i capelli dell’altro, e la mano libera di Hannibal si posò sul suo fianco, tenendolo fermo sul materasso.

 

“Oddio, Hannibal…”

 

Quando pronunciò il suo nome Will sentì un'ondata di eccitazione provenire dall'altro capo della connessione, a scontrarsi selvaggiamente contro la propria, e lui inarcò la schiena mentre Hannibal lo succhiava e stringeva con le sue labbra nella maniera più perfetta. Sentì l'orgasmo formarsi dentro di lui troppo velocemente, quindi non lo sorprese nemmeno vedere Hannibal tirarsi indietro. Will lo guardò senza fiato, piegando la testa, ma Hannibal stava già risalendo a carponi verso di lui, per premere la propria guancia contro quella di Will e sussurrare nel suo orecchio.

 

“Ti voglio dentro di me, Will. _Adesso_.”

 

Will dovette contenersi per non venire in quel preciso momento, ed annuì velocemente.

 

Una volta che la timidezza e l'insicurezza delle loro prime volte erano state messe da parte dall'esperienza e dalla fiducia in se stesso, Will aveva avuto la conferma di quanto amasse fare l'amore con Hannibal. Durante gli anni, aveva scoperto di apprezzare qualsiasi cosa lui ed Hannibal facessero. Gli piaceva quando Hannibal prendeva il controllo, o lo desiderava così tanto da potersi trattenere a stento fino al momento in cui entrambi fossero stati svestiti prima di saltare addosso a Will. Apprezzava decisamente quando Hannibal era un amante dolce e gentile, un ricordo delle origini, di come non lo avesse mai toccato se prima non lo avesse fatto Will. Gli piaceva quando erano entrambi talmente eccitati da non riuscire ad andare oltre i preliminari, ed amava quando rimanevano svegli tutta la notte, ricadendo sul letto esausti ed intrecciati fra loro solo quando il sole iniziava a fare capolino dall’orizzonte. Amava anche quando Hannibal si trovava dentro di lui, così in profondità che la connessione mentale e fisica era solo una mera sfumatura fra di loro, ed amava anche possedere Hannibal fino a quando l'uomo perennemente composto rimaneva senza fiato e stravolto al di sotto di lui, sussurrando sempre dolci parole in lingue diverse. E nonostante avessero provato talmente tante cose negli anni in cui erano stati insieme, Will _sapeva_ che non avrebbe mai smesso di amare qualsiasi cosa Hannibal gli avesse dato, e che il sentimento era reciproco.

 

E quella notte, Will sapeva ciò che voleva, e sapeva che anche l'altro lo desiderava. Ma riuscire a far sì che Hannibal lo chiedesse di persona era sempre una soddisfazione troppo grande, era semplicemente troppo.

 

Will tirò l'uomo vicino a sé afferrando la sua nuca e gli offrì un bacio affamato e scomposto prima di voltarsi e spingere Hannibal sul materasso.

 

“Toglili,” disse Will, facendo un cenno verso i suoi pantaloni, che ingabbiavano ancora la sua crescente erezione.

 

Hannibal gli offrì un sorriso malizioso, probabilmente in merito al suo tono autoritario, ma ubbidì con piacere. Mentre lo faceva, Will si diresse verso il comodino, dove avevano a portata di mano tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno per occasioni del genere. Prese il barattolo di lubrificante e ritornò da Hannibal, che lo prese dalle sue mani e per il momento lo mise da parte.

 

Appoggiò entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Will, tirandolo più vicino a sé e sfiorando con il naso il suo petto, evitando del tutto la sua intimità quasi dolorante per l'eccitazione. Will fece scorrere lentamente una mano lungo i suoi capelli quando Hannibal iniziò a baciare la sua pelle, e poi finalmente premette la sua lingua sui margini della sua cicatrice, tracciandoli con la punta della lingua ed affondando le sue dita quando Will afferrò più saldamente i suoi capelli. Quando si tirò di poco indietro, Will abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui con occhi socchiusi ed Hannibal gli sorrise. Lui si piegò quindi verso il basso ed entrambi ritornarono gattonando verso il centro del letto senza rompere il contatto visivo. Una volta ritornati alle posizioni precedenti, Will si mise a quattro zampe su di lui, e sfiorò il naso di Hannibal con il suo.

 

“Quindi… vuoi che ti possieda?” lo stuzzicò Will, che sorrise in anticipo, perchè ovviamente sapeva la risposta a quella domanda prima che Hannibal emettesse un borbottio ed appoggiasse entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche, questa volta senza ulteriori strati in separazione.

 

“Sai che lo voglio, amore mio.”

 

Will sorrise, compiaciuto, e finalmente si distese d allungò la mano verso il lubrificante incredibilmente costoso che Hannibal amava comprare. Con le abilità che solo il tempo e l'esercizio gli avevano dato, si mise fa le ginocchia già piegate ed aperte di Hannibal, ed applicò il lubrificante gentilmente ma con determinazione. Will iniziò a massaggiare l’entrata di Hannibal e lui si lamentò impaziente, quindi Will sorrise ed entrò in lui con un dito. Hannibal appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Will e piegò la testa all’indietro, quindi Will si piegò verso il basso e mordicchiò il suo labbro inferiore fino a quando l'altro espirò e ricambiò il bacio. Will iniziò ad andare sempre più in profondità ogni volta che immergeva il suo dito in lui mentre sentiva Hannibal rilassarsi sotto di sè.

 

“Will-,” farfugliò Hannibal, con voce roca.

 

Will sapeva ciò che voleva, quindi obbedì con piacere alla richiesta silenziosa, ed aggiunse un altro dito. E quando ritornò dentro di lui, curvò le sue dita fino a raggiungere la sua prostata ed Hannibal affondò le sue dita nella sua spalla, facendo cadere di nuovo la sua testa all'indietro ed emettendo un gemito grave.

 

Will rabbrividì con lui, e si piegò di nuovo in avanti leccando la linea del suo collo e baciando la sua gola esposta fino a raggiungere di nuovo la sua bocca.

 

“Hannibal, guardami,” sussurrò Will.

 

Will si tirò indietro di poco solo per aggiungere un terzo dito mentre Hannibal sollevava la testa, ed usava la presa sulla sua spalla per guidare Will di nuovo verso le sue labbra. Si baciarono fra gli ansiti, con i respiri bollenti che si mescolarono mentre le loro lingue e labbra danzavano al ritmo che era loro familiare.

 

“Will, credo- Ah. Credo possa bastare.”

 

“Oggi siamo _decisamente_ impazienti, eh?” scherzò Will, ed Hannibal sorrise.

 

Will si tirò indietro e prese di nuovo il lubrificante per applicarlo su se stesso, emettendo un piccolo ansito quando fece scivolare il liquido freddo sulla sua intimità. Quando si piegò di nuovo, sentì i battiti martellanti di Hannibal, quindi appoggiò una mano sul suo petto mentre si guidava verso la sua apertura. Iniziò lentamente, ma poi Hannibal allungò una mano verso i suoi fianchi e lo spinse più vicino a sé e più a fondo dentro di lui, ed entrambi gemettero contemporaneamente, Will sentendo la stretta attorno a sè, ed Hannibal sentendo l'altro completamente dentro di lui. Will si piegò di nuovo in avanti, prese fra le mani il viso di Hannibal e si diresse verso le sue labbra, baciandolo il più lentamente possibile visto che erano entrambi senza fiato e desiderosi del contatto. Hannibal allora emise un lamento e Will iniziò a muoversi, tirandosi indietro per inserirsi di nuovo dentro di lui.

 

“Il mio bellissimo, bellissimo Will,” e Hannibal, con una delle sue mani appoggiata ancora al suo fianco ad accompagnare le spinte, e l‘altra che scivolò per avvolgere la sua schiena.

 

“Dimmi-,” provò a dire, ma dovette chiudere gli occhi per un secondo, facendo scivolare le dita di una mano fra i capelli di Hannibal.

 

“Cosa, Will, qualsiasi cosa desideri.”

 

“Quella cosa. Dimmela. Dimmi tutto.”

 

Will velocizzò le sue spinte ed Hannibal gemette contro le sue labbra quando lui riaggiustò le sue gambe e sfiorò la sua prostata.

 

“Quanto ti- ah. Amo?” chiese Hannibal, sapendo la risposta.

 

“Sì,” farfugliò Will.

 

“E come farei qualsiasi cosa per te?”

 

“Sì, tutto quello.”

 

Will sapeva che non sarebbe durato ancora per molto, che _loro_ non sarebbero durati, quindi fece cadere la sua testa nell'incavo del collo di Hannibal mentre l'uomo affondava le sue dita ancora di più nella sua pelle e velocizzò il ritmo, entrando in lui più a fondo e più velocemente.

 

Gridarono nello stesso momento, con Will che strinse più saldamente la presa sui capelli di Hannibal, e l'altro che avvolse Will completamente addossandolo a sè mentre l'orgasmo faceva fremere la loro pelle.

 

Will rimase immobile, sentendo entrambi i loro cuori martellare contro i loro petti come se fossero una cosa sola, il loro respiro scontrarsi contro la pelle sudata dell’altro, i loro toraci appiccicosi a causa dell’estasi di Hannibal, senza preoccuparsi minimamente dello stato in cui si trovavano.

 

Quando Will riuscì a muoversi, si raddrizzò ed Hannibal accarezzò i suoi ricci portandoli indietro mentre lo guidava verso le sue labbra, con la sua lingua che si mosse all'interno della bocca di Will in un languido bacio.

 

Quando uscì da lui, Will si alzò ancora un po' traballante e portò a letto un piccolo asciugamano, che i due usarono per pulirsi un po'. Poi, Hannibal avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Will e lo tiró verso il basso, scaraventandolo di nuovo verso il materasso. Will ridacchiò e si tenne stretto alle sue spalle mentre l'uomo sfiorava con il naso e baciava il suo collo. Quando Hannibal si tirò indietro con un sorriso sornione soddisfatto, Will sentì il suo petto stringersi.

 

“Ti amo così tanto, Hannibal…”

 

Il sorriso di Hannibal vacillò, ma solo perché Will sapeva che ogni volta che lo sentiva dire dalle labbra di Will, indipendentemente da quante volte lo avesse sentito in precedenza, il cuore di Hannibal perdeva sempre un battito. L'altro lo baciò ancora una volta, labbra contro labbra.

 

In quel momento, Will sentì la connessione avvolgerlo ancora di più, il che significava che Hannibal la stava espandendo volontariamente, per poterlo raggiungere. E poi, lui capì il perché di tutto ciò; una canzone iniziò a risuonare, riempiendo il silenzio attorno a loro. Will sorrise quando riconobbe i primi accordi della canzone di Elvis.

 

“Ti amo anch'io, Will” sussurrò, con il pollice che si mise ad accarezzare la sua guancia e gli occhi lucidi.

 

Dopo un lasso di tempo in cui non fecero altro che baciarsi ed emettere sospiri soddisfatti, Hannibal scese dal letto e Will si voltò e sorrise addosso al cuscino mentre lo sentì muoversi per la cucina. Quando ritornò, portò con sé un vassoio pieno di frutta e due bicchieri d'acqua. Will si sedette e bevette un paio di sorsi dal suo bicchiere mentre Hannibal si distendeva sul fianco accanto a lui e prendeva uno dei frutti. Will scelse un fico, uno dei preferiti di Hannibal e uno che Will aveva imparato ad apprezzare molto dopo averli scoperti in Italia. Gli piaceva l'esplosione di sapori che il frutto provocava nella sua bocca, ed Hannibal sorrise, con delle piccole pieghe che si formarono attorno ai suoi occhi percependo il suo piacere attraverso la connessione.

 

“Quindi… A che ora parte il nostro treno domani?” chiese Hannibal, prendendo un boccone di un altro frutto sbucciato.

 

“Alle dieci e mezza, credo. Saremo là in tempo per sistemarci in hotel ed andare a pranzo ovunque tu voglia,” disse Will.

 

Hannibal sorrise, ed allungò il collo per premere le sue labbra contro quelle di Will. Aveva il sapore di uva e cantaloupe.

 

“Quindi immagino avremo ancora qualche ora davanti a noi. Potremmo sfruttarle al meglio.”

 

“Oh sì. Non credere che abbiamo finito…”

 

Sorrisero entrambi, e Will spostò il vassoio con la frutta lontano dal letto prima che Hannibal potesse ritornare su di lui.

****

_Quando il flusso di persone inizi_ _ò_ _a sciamare dall_ _’_ _auditorium verso la stanza dove venivano serviti cibo e bevande, Hannibal e Will localizzarono il signor Ferrara abbastanza facilmente. Era circondato da un capannello di persone, la sua risata era semplice e rumorosa, e molto probabilmente finta. Vagarono per la stanza salutando altre persone e condividendo qualche opinione di plauso verso l_ _’_ _opera che avevano immensamente apprezzato. Hannibal aveva assistito a quella rappresentazione cosi tante volte prima di quel momento che l_ _’_ _avrebbe potuta recitare a memoria, quindi decise di guardare Will per la maggior parte del tempo. Come lui avesse allungato la mano per prendere quella di Hannibal, stringendola nella sua ad un certo punto della storia, come i suoi occhi fossero diventati lucidi quando la musica si era elevata e Violetta si era alzata dal letto, ed alla fine come le sue sopracciglia si fossero aggrottate ed un gemito fosse stato emesso dalla sua bocca quando la giovane donna aveva inevitabilmente incontrato il suo destino._

 

_Quando videro il crocchio di persone attorno all_ _’_ _uomo dissolversi, considerarono quel momento come l_ _’_ _opportunit_ _à_ _perfetta, quindi si diressero verso di lui fino a trovarselo di fronte._

 

_“_ _Signor Ferrara._ _È_ _un piacere finalmente incontrarla,_ _”_ _disse Hannibal in italiano, allungando la mano verso di lui. L_ _’_ _uomo la strinse dopo un secondo._ _“_ _Mio marito ed io abbiamo letto molto dei suoi progetti e siamo rimasti molto colpiti, specialmente per quanto riguarda la ricostruzione dell_ _’_ _orfanotrofio._ _”_

 

_“_ _Oh! Grazie mille, signor-_ _“_

 

_“_ _Adams. Jacques Adams,_ _”_ _disse stringendo la mano dell_ _’_ _uomo._

 

_“_ _Matthew,_ _”_ _disse Will, facendo un passo in avanti ed offrendo la sua mano._

 

_Hannibal sent_ _ì_ _il disgusto di Will raggiungerlo, pungente e deciso dal momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su di lui, una conferma che lui fosse senza alcun dubbio_ L’incubo _._

 

_Ferrara sorrise e poi punt_ _ò_ _un dito verso Hannibal, stringendo gli occhi._

 

_“_ _Il suo italiano_ _è_ _strabiliante, ma qualcosa mi dice che nessuno di voi due sia originario dell_ _’_ _Italia. E che forse il cognome che si ritrova provenga da Matthew, non_ _è_ _vero?_ _”_

 

_“_ _Ha completamente ragione,_ _”_ _disse Hannibal, annuendo e dipingendo le sue labbra con il sorriso pi_ _ù_ _caloroso che potesse offrire in quel momento._ _“_ _Cosa ha fatto saltare la mia copertura?_ _”_ _scherz_ _ò_ _._

 

_Ferrara fece una risata, e poi bevve un sorso del suo champagne._

 

_“_ _Lei_ _è…_ _mi faccia indovinare. Svedese?_ _”_

 

_“_ _Danese._ _”_

 

_“_ _Quasi,_ _”_ _disse Ferrara, stringendo le labbra, ma lui sorrise comunque e spost_ _ò_ _lo sguardo da Hannibal a Will._ _“_ _E vivete qui? Non ricordo di aver visto nessuno di voi due in alcun evento prima d_ _’_ _ora_ _…_ _E sono abbastanza certo che me ne sarei ricordato._ _”_

 

_Hannibal sorrise; ed ecco che iniziava a flirtare, proprio quello di cui avevano bisogno._

 

_“_ _Io e Matthew siamo arrivati in Italia dagli Stati Uniti qualche anno fa, ma viviamo a Firenze._ _È_ _la prima volta che veniamo a Roma._ _”_

 

_“_ _Ah, ecco il perch_ _é_ _._ _È_ _anche la vostra prima volta all_ _’_ _opera?_ _”_

 

_“_ _La mia prima volta,_ _”_ _disse Will in italiano, assumendo deliberatamente le abilit_ _à_ _di Hannibal nella lingua attraverso la connessione, visto che stava ancora imparando l_ _’_ _italiano da autodidatta._ _“_ _Jacques ha sempre insistito sul dover venire ad assistere ad una rappresentazione, ma io volevo che la nostra prima volta all_ _’_ _opera fosse speciale._ _”_

 

_“_ _Oh, e qual_ _è_ _l_ _’_ _occasione?_ _”_

 

_“_ _Il secondo anniversario,_ _”_ _disse Hannibal, guardando Will senza aver bisogno di fingere il sorriso adorante che gli offr_ _ì_ _._

 

_Ferrara fece un largo sorriso._

 

_“_ _Allora dobbiamo fare un brindisi. All_ _’_ _amore_ _…_ _ed ai nuovi amici._ _”_

 

_I tre sollevarono i bicchieri, e Will lasci_ _ò_ _scivolare la sua mano dal fianco di Hannibal fino alla parte bassa della sua schiena mentre bevevano. Lui sapeva cosa significasse quel gesto._

 

_“_ _Se le capitasse per caso di trovarsi a Firenze qualche volta, io e mio marito saremmo molto lieti di averla per cena, signor Ferrara,_ _”_ _disse allora Will, con la voce che si adattava parzialmente al tono usato in precedenza da Ferrara._

 

_“_ _Decisamente,_ _”_ _afferm_ _ò_ _Hannibal._ _“_ _Ma forse visto che ora siamo tutti qui, potremmo_ _…_ _andare a visitare Roma._ _È_ _ancora presto, e sarebbe un peccato sprecare una serata cos_ _ì_ _bella e tiepida._ _”_

 

_“È_ _un po_ _’_ _buio per andare a visitare monumenti, non crede, signor Adams_ _…_ _?_ _”_

 

_Nonostante le sue parole, le labbra di Ferrara si distesero in un sorriso che rendeva perfettamente chiara la sua opinione sull_ _’_ _argomento. Will ridacchi_ _ò_ _._

 

_“_ _Per mio marito scoprire gli angoli pi_ _ù_ _bui di ogni citt_ _à_ _che visitiamo ha un gusto irresistibile. Ma forse il signor Ferrara ha ragione, forse_ _è_ _un po_ _’_ _troppo tardi per questo, tesoro. E se la invitassimo per un drink, signor Ferrara?_ _”_ _chiese Will._

 

_Ferrara guard_ _ò_ _la sua flute di champagne e poi bevve ci_ _ò_ _che ne rimaneva in un sorso._

 

_“_ _Ha in mente un posto in particolare, signor Adams?_ _”_ _chiese, ed Hannibal sorrise compiaciuto._

 

_“_ _Beh_ _…_ _siamo aperti a suggerimenti,_ _”_ _disse Will, facendo scendere il suo tono di voce quasi come se le parole venissero pronunciate da un gatto intento a fare le fusa._

 

_Anche se Hannibal sapeva che stesse recitando, non riusc_ _ì_ _ad evitare di abbassare lo sguardo verso Will con un sorriso orgoglioso sulle labbra. Aveva iniziato ad apprezzare quella parte della caccia tanto quanto la parte che sarebbe seguita. L_ _’_ _adescamento della preda, come Will usasse la sua empatia per dare alle persone esattamente ci_ _ò_ _che volevano_ _…_

 

_“_ _Sono lieto di sentirglielo dire. Cosa ne direbbe di andare in un locale con un bar completamente rifornito ed una spettacolare vista di Roma? Sa, per_ _…_ _scopi turistici,_ _”_ _chiese, piegando la testa._

 

_Hannibal e Will si guardarono, e lui tir_ _ò_ _Will ancora pi_ _ù_ _vicino al suo fianco quando si voltarono per sorridere alla loro preda._

 

_“_ _Ci sembra perfetto._ _”_

****

_La casa del signor Ferrara era esattamente come l'avevano immaginata; una residenza enorme, lontana dal centro per preservare la privacy delle poche persone che possedevano una casa nelle vicinanze, ma non cosi lontana dalla citt_ _à_ _, visto che ci volle loro meno di mezz_ _’_ _ora per raggiungerla con la Maserati di Ferrara. Era quel genere di luogo che loro stessi avrebbero scelto; perfetto per condurre ogni tipo di attivit_ _à_ _senza la preoccupazione di vicini invadenti._

 

_L_ _’_ _uomo evit_ _ò_ _totalmente di menzionare sua moglie durante il viaggio, ma quando una volta arrivati un grande quadro di lui ed una donna durante il giorno del matrimonio li accolse nell_ _’_ _atrio, Ferrara sorrise ed abbass_ _ò_ _lo sguardo, fingendo contrizione._

 

_“_ _Mia moglie_ _…_ _è_ _via. Ma non vi preoccupate, lei_ _è_ _consapevole e condona le mie_ _…_ _attivit_ _à_ _extraconiugali._ _”_

 

_Will ed Hannibal annuirono, come se avessero appreso quell_ _’_ _informazione proprio in quel momento, ed una volta chiarito quell_ _’_ _aspetto, Ferrara li guid_ _ò_ _lungo un corridoio. Passarono oltre un austero salotto nel quale Hannibal intu_ _ì_ _nessuno avesse mai messo piede, ed alla fine giunsero in un_ _’_ _altra stanza, pi_ _ù_ _calda ed accogliente. Ferrara si incammin_ _ò_ _prima verso le ampie finestre di fronte a loro per aprire le tende che rivelarono, come aveva promesso, una meravigliosa vista di Roma, con le sue luci che scintillavano in lontananza._

 

_“_ _La servit_ _ù_ _vive qui con lei e sua moglie?_ _”_ _chiese quindi Hannibal, mascherando ci_ _ò_ _che avrebbe realmente voluto chiedere._ _“È_ _una casa talmente grande per solamente due persone._ _”_

 

_Ferrara sorrise dirigendosi verso l_ _’_ _angolo bar da cui inizi_ _ò_ _ad estrarre bicchieri e bottiglie._

 

_“_ _Abbiamo un paio di donne delle pulizie ed uno chef che cucina per noi, ma non vivono qui. A me e mia moglie piace preservare la nostra privacy._ _”_

 

_Hannibal scambi_ _ò_ _uno sguardo con Will. Entrambi avevano capito perfettamente, e Ferrara aveva dato loro la risposta che volevano: erano soli._

 

_Mentre Hannibal e Will girovagavano per la stanza, Ferrara inizi_ _ò_ _a raccontare loro della casa, che apparentemente era stata un_ _’_ _eredit_ _à_ _di famiglia, e dei molti restauri che lui e sua moglie avevano attuato negli anni. Hannibal diede le spalle alla finestra e guard_ _ò_ _Will, che si volt_ _ò_ _a sua volta verso di lui con un sorrisetto che non riusciva a reprimere sulle labbra. La stanza era decorata da una parete che fungeva da libreria, completamente piena di libri dal pavimento al soffitto. Un_ _’_ _altra parete era occupata dal bar in cui Ferrara era ancora occupato e da cui stava amabilmente conversando. Ed alla fine, la parete che non aveva porte che conducevano verso il corridoio aveva un caminetto spento con un grande quadro appeso al di sopra di esso. Il dipinto dell_ _’_ Incubo.

 

Alla faccia della discrezione, _Hannibal pens_ _ò_ _sarcastico, e sapeva che Will stesse pensando esattamente lo stesso._

 

_“_ _Volete lo stesso drink? Champagne e whisky_ _…_ _? O forse posso offrirvi un limoncello?_ _”_

 

_Hannibal sorrise apertamente ed annu_ _ì_ _._

 

_“_ _Quando si_ _è_ _a Roma_ _…”_ _disse, e Ferrara rise sonoramente._

 

_“_ _Io rimango sul whisky, se_ _è_ _possibile,_ _”_ _disse Will._

 

_Will si mise le mani in tasca ed abbandon_ _ò_ _lo spazio tra il divano fatto ad U ed il caminetto da cui si era messo ad osservare il quadro, e lui ed Hannibal camminarono verso il bar ed il terzo uomo. Lui li accolse con i drink prescelti, e poi Ferrara sollev_ _ò_ _il proprio bicchiere di limoncello, proponendo un altro brindisi. N_ _é_ _Hannibal n_ _é_ _Will bevvero niente prima che l_ _’_ _altro avesse preso il primo sorso._

 

_“_ _Le piace, signor Adams?_ _”_ _chiese quindi Ferrara, indicando il quadro ma guardando solo Will, avendo apparentemente notato il suo interesse._

 

_“È_ _un dipinto veramente bello. Anche se io in realt_ _à_ _preferisco i quadri di William Blake,_ _”_ _disse Will, offrendo un piccolo sorriso facendo riferimento a qualcosa che solo loro due avrebbero potuto comprendere._

 

_Ferrara inarc_ _ò_ _un sopracciglio verso di lui._

 

_“È_ _una scelta veramente interessante. Molti direbbero che i suoi quadri sono alquanto oscuri._ _”_

 

_“_ _Non le persone che amano_ L’incubo _, spero?_ _”_

 

_Quel commento scaten_ _ò_ _un_ _’_ _altra sonora risata dalla gola di Ferrara, che annu_ _ì_ _._

 

_“_ _Touch_ _é_ _._ _”_

 

_Hannibal bevve dal suo drink mentre Ferrara non staccava gli occhi da Will, e sent_ _ì_ _per la terza volta quella notte una fitta di rabbia sgorgare da dentro di s_ _é_ _._

 

_Nella strada verso la casa dell_ _’_ _uomo, lui aveva colto che Will avesse catturato l_ _’_ _occhio di Ferrara. In auto, l_ _’_ _uomo aveva quasi del tutto ignorato la presenza di Hannibal nel sedile del passeggero ed aveva parlato per l_ _’_ _intero viaggio guardando attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore o anche voltandosi completamente mentre erano fermi ai semafori. Hannibal lo aveva ovviamente notato, cos_ _ì_ _come Will, quindi non si sorpresero quando Ferrara finalmente ag_ _ì_ _. L_ _’_ _uomo appoggi_ _ò_ _con calma il bicchiere sopra il bancone del bar, e poi afferr_ _ò_ _Will per la nuca e cerc_ _ò_ _le sue labbra, trovando solo la guancia che Will rivolse verso di lui quando si riprese dall_ _’_ _iniziale sorpresa di essersi improvvisamente trovato cos_ _ì_ _vicino all_ _’_ _uomo._

 

_Il drink di Will si rovesci_ _ò_ _sul pavimento quando l_ _’_ _uomo lo spinse all_ _’_ _indietro con il corpo, intrappolandolo contro il muro pi_ _ù_ _vicino. Ma Ferrara apparentemente era anche un tipo impaziente, perch_ _é_ _non fece una piega quando la bottiglia di whisky da cento dollari venne riversata sul suo stesso pavimento o quando il bicchiere di Will segu_ _ì_ _il suo esempio e si frantum_ _ò_ _a terra._

 

_Hannibal strinse la mascella nei confronti della scortesia dell_ _’_ _uomo, visto che si era aspettato da lui un minimo di contegno. Era persino disposto a far s_ _ì_ _che l_ _’_ _uomo si godesse il suo ultimo drink per rispetto nei suoi confronti, forse avrebbero potuto avere una conversazione civile_ _…_ _Ma ovviamente, Ferrara stesso aveva sprecato quell_ _’_ _opportunit_ _à_ _con un_ _’_ _unica mossa._

 

_Will prov_ _ò_ _a liberarsi dimenandosi dalla stretta di Ferrara, quindi Hannibal fece due movimenti rapidi, lasciando il suo bicchiere sul bancone ed annullando la distanza fra di loro con due lunghe falcate. Afferr_ _ò_ _il braccio di Ferrara e la sua nuca e lo tir_ _ò_ _indietro dal suo Will scagliandolo nuovamente contro il muro. Ferrara rise, con una mano rigirata all_ _’_ _indietro ed il petto premuto contro il muro._

 

_“_ _Oh, capisco_ _…_ _quindi a voi piace violento, eh?_ _”_ _chiese Ferrara parlando quindi un inglese dall_ _’_ _accento marcatamente straniero._

 

_Will, che ora si stava riprendendo dallo sgarbato tentativo dell_ _’_ _uomo, si sistem_ _ò_ _il completo spiegazzato e si volt_ _ò_ _, avvicinandosi di poco a lui._

 

_“_ _Lei non ha idea, signor Ferrara_ _…”_

 

_Will guard_ _ò_ _Hannibal, e lui sorrise in risposta. Poi, Will stesso afferr_ _ò_ _la giacca del completo di Ferrara, ed Hannibal lo lasci_ _ò_ _andare. Will scaravent_ _ò_ _l_ _’_ _uomo a terra, nell_ _’_ _ampio spazio ricoperto da un tappeto tra lo schienale del divano ed il bar._

 

_Una volta ripreso dal colpo, Hannibal si ritrov_ _ò_ _gi_ _à_ _in piedi a due passi da lui quando Ferrara si sedette sui polpacci. E_ finalmente _, spostando lo sguardo da Hannibal a Will inizi_ _ò_ _a realizzare che qualcosa non andasse_ _–_ _almeno, per lui._

 

_“_ _Cosa_ _…_ _?_ _”_

 

_“_ _Sa,_ Ferrara _,_ _”_ _disse Will pronunciando il nome con disprezzo ed inginocchiandosi._

 

_Si arrotol_ _ò_ _la gamba destra dei pantaloni ed estrasse il coltello che aveva nascosto dentro al calzino, legato saldamente attorno alla sua caviglia. Quando Ferrara vide lo scintillio della lama, appoggi_ _ò_ _una mano a terra per sostenersi, ma Hannibal fece un passo verso di lui e schiocc_ _ò_ _la lingua, consigliandogli di non farlo. L_ _’_ _uomo fece la scelta giusta, e rimase a terra, con il suo respiro che si fece pi_ _ù_ _pesante ed i muscoli che divennero tesi._

 

_“_ _Noi meglio di chiunque altro sappiano che la scena_ _è_ _importante quanto l_ _’_ _atto in s_ _é_ _. Senza l_ _’_ _estetica, potrebbe sembrare abbastanza rozzo,_ _”_ _continu_ _ò_ _a dire Will, mettendosi in piedi con il coltello in mano e sistemandosi al fianco di Hannibal e di fronte ad un confuso Ferrara._ _“_ _Ma mi dica_ _…_ _Era veramente necessario uccidere gli animali?_ _”_

 

_In quel momento gli occhi di Ferrara si spalancarono, con la presa di coscienza che mut_ _ò_ _tutti i suoi lineamenti. Deglut_ _ì_ _due volte, con il pomo d_ _’_ _Adamo che si sollev_ _ò_ _e si abbass_ _ò_ _nella sua gola._

 

_“_ _Chi_ cazzo _siete voi_ _…_ _?_ _”_ _chiese alla fine Ferrara, distendendo la schiena ma senza ancora provare ad alzarsi._

 

_Will si accigli_ _ò_ _e si volt_ _ò_ _verso Hannibal._

 

_“_ _Onestamente mi aspettavo che_ L’Incubo di Roma _avesse delle maniere migliori,_ _”_ _disse Will, rendendo il suo tono pi_ _ù_ _piatto come per mostrare un sincero disappunto._

 

_“_ _Sai qual_ _è_ _il detto; i soldi non possono comprare le buone maniere._ _”_

 

_Lui sorrise a Will e poi Hannibal con calma inizi_ _ò_ _a sbottonare la giacca del suo abito._

 

_“_ _Chi_ _…_ _siete voi,_ _”_ _chiese di nuovo Ferrara, stringendo la mascella come per impedirsi di imprecare di nuovo._

 

_“_ _Signor Ferrara, ha mai sentito parlare del_ Mostro di Firenze _?_ _”_ _gli chiese Hannibal mentre si dirigeva verso il bar e piegava la sua giacca prima di appoggiarla su uno degli sgabelli._ _“È_ _accaduto molti anni fa, ma sono certo che lei dovrebbe ricordarsi di questo episodio almeno in parte._ _”_

 

_Quando si volt_ _ò_ _, vide che Ferrara aveva compiuto un altro tentativo per alzarsi, visto che solo una delle sue ginocchia ora toccava il pavimento, ma Will aveva bloccato sul nascere quell_ _’_ _idea sollevando di poco il suo coltello._

 

_“_ _Ma certo,_ _”_ _rispose l_ _’_ _uomo con animosit_ _à_ _alla domanda di Hannibal._ _“_ _Pi_ _ù_ _tardi_ _è_ _stato conosciuto come lo Squartatore di Chesapeake in America_ _…”_

 

_Hannibal ritorn_ _ò_ _al fianco di Will, allungando la mano e prendendo il coltello. Era il turno di Will di togliere la parte superiore del suo completo per essere in grado di muoversi liberamente, e mentre lo faceva, entrambi guardarono Ferrara e sollevarono un sopracciglio contemporaneamente. Finalmente, l_ _’_ _espressione dell_ _’_ _uomo cambi_ _ò_ _di nuovo, con gli occhi che si spostarono da Hannibal a Will, accogliendo la seconda realizzazione in poco tempo._

 

_Aveva sentito parlare di lui, come molti altri avevano fatto, ma la maggior parte di loro non aveva stampate nella memoria le facce dei due uomini che avevano monopolizzato le notizie per qualche tempo due anni prima._

 

_“_ _Voi due_ _…_ _?_ _”_ _chiese, guardando Will ed Hannibal e scuotendo la testa, come se in quel modo avesse potuto aver voce in capitolo sul poter stabilire se fossero oppure no chi sostenevano di essere._

 

_“_ _Piacere di conoscerla._ _È_ _un peccato che sia accaduto in circostanze cosi sfavorevoli. Mi sarebbe piaciuto chiacchierare ancora un po_ _’_ _, ma ho notato che i suoi talenti sono sprecati in un uomo come lei,_ _”_ _disse, e Will scosse di poco la testa mentre andava ad appoggiare la sua giacca su uno degli sgabelli liberi, ma Hannibal percep_ _ì_ _anche il suo divertimento._ _“_ _Mio caro,_ _”_ _disse, guardando Will quando ritorn_ _ò_ _accanto a lui,_ _“_ _possiamo procedere?_ _”_

 

_Hannibal offr_ _ì_ _di nuovo a Will il proprio coltello, e lui lo prese con un mezzo sorriso. Quindi, i due si rivolsero verso Ferrara, e le sopracciglia e le labbra dell_ _’_ _uomo tremarono._

 

_Quando entrambi si scagliarono sull_ _’_ _uomo, Ferrara si sollev_ _ò_ _in un singolo movimento e balz_ _ò_ _verso il divano. Sfugg_ _ì_ _alla loro presa e ricadde maldestramente sull_ _’_ _altro lato, dove gatton_ _ò_ _verso il caminetto mentre Will ed Hannibal circondavano il divano da entrambi i lati. L_ _’_ _uomo afferr_ _ò_ _l_ _’_ _attizzatoio dal caminetto e lo par_ _ò_ _davanti a s_ _é_ _come se fosse una spada, prima puntandolo verso Will e poi verso Hannibal, che si ferm_ _ò_ _con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. Perlomeno, non se ne sarebbe andato senza aver lottato, e questo Hannibal lo pot_ _é_ _ammirare, anche se solo per un attimo._

 

_“_ _State indietro, figli di puttana!_ _”_ _url_ _ò_ _l_ _’_ _uomo con occhi spalancati e ritornando a parlare italiano._

 

_“_ _E dai, signor Ferrara_ _…_ _Ed io che pensavo che lei stanotte avesse voluto che diventassimo intimi,_ _”_ _lo stuzzic_ _ò_ _Will, afferrando saldamente il manico del coltello._

 

_Ferrara fece vibrare l_ _’_ _attizzatoio contro Will, e lui dovette fare un saltello di lato, con l_ _’_ _estremit_ _à_ _appuntita dell_ _’_ _oggetto che tocc_ _ò_ _la sua spalla e gli lasci_ _ò_ _un taglio. Hannibal sent_ _ì_ _la ferita sulla sua stessa spalla, e mostr_ _ò_ _i propri denti mentre l_ _’_ _uomo usava lo spazio ora libero per correre verso le porte._

 

_“_ _Sto bene, vai!_ _”_ _gli disse Will quando Hannibal fu indeciso se andare verso di lui o verso Ferrara. Ma Will aveva ragione, e la ferita non sembrava molto seria._

 

_Hannibal si inginocchi_ _ò_ _per un attimo per prendere il proprio coltello dalla gamba, e quando si alz_ _ò_ _vide con la coda dell_ _’_ _occhio che Will era seduto e si stava esaminando la ferita. Quindi, Hannibal si diresse verso la porta che Ferrara aveva lasciato aperta quando era scappato. Giunse nell_ _’_ _atrio, indeciso se salire le scale o proseguire lungo il corridoio, quindi si ferm_ _ò_ _per un momento, inclinando la testa e sentendo due cose: Will che finalmente si stava alzando con un lamento, e dei passi strascicati in una delle stanze di fronte a lui. Hannibal si tolse le scarpe silenziosamente, e poi prosegu_ _ì_ _verso il corridoio._

 

_La prima stanza che trov_ _ò_ _era una sala da pranzo, molto piccola se paragonata alle altre stanze che aveva visto ed alle proporzioni generali della casa. Ferrara non era l_ _ì_ _, quindi continu_ _ò_ _a percorrere il corridoio, con i suoi piedi che non facevano rumore sul freddo marmo che ricopriva il pavimento in quella parte della casa. La porta successiva conduceva verso un piccolo bagno, ed Hannibal trov_ _ò_ _l_ _’_ _ultima porta socchiusa. L_ _’_ _apr_ _ì_ _lentamente e lasci_ _ò_ _che i suoi occhi analizzassero la moderna e molto probabilmente trascurata cucina. E l_ _ì_ _, sent_ _ì_ _un respiro, un secondo prima che un_ _’_ _ombra si muovesse alla sua sinistra e lo attaccasse. Hannibal salt_ _ò_ _in avanti e rotol_ _ò_ _a terra, voltandosi non appena atterrato. Ferrara accese le luci della cucina e si diresse verso di lui lamentandosi e gridando, dopo aver sostituito l_ _’_ _attizzatoio con una mannaia._

 

_Hannibal si alz_ _ò_ _in tempo per schivare un paio di attacchi, e dopo il terzo, fece oscillare il proprio coltello e provoc_ _ò_ _un taglio sui vestiti e sulla pelle di Ferrara ferendolo sul petto. L_ _’_ _uomo grid_ _ò_ _, toccando la ferita e guardando il sangue sulle sue mani con un_ _’_ _espressione di shock, come se non fosse abituato a trovarsi dall_ _’_ _altra parte del coltello. Caracoll_ _ò_ _all_ _’_ _indietro ed afferr_ _ò_ _il bordo di uno dei banconi, ed Hannibal pens_ _ò_ _che stesse per fuggire via. Questo fu il motivo per cui non si aspett_ _ò_ _l_ _’_ _attacco successivo che gli scagli_ _ò_ _Ferrara; l_ _’_ _uomo si appoggi_ _ò_ _al bancone e sollev_ _ò_ _la gamba, dando un calcio in faccia ad Hannibal. Il colpo lanci_ _ò_ _Hannibal all_ _’_ _indietro, anche se riusc_ _ì_ _comunque a rimanere in piedi. Ferrara nel frattempo si era gi_ _à_ _ripreso e prov_ _ò_ _ad attaccarlo di nuovo con la sua lama, quindi Hannibal barcoll_ _ò_ _lontano dal suo raggio d_ _’_ _azione. L_ _’_ _uomo quindi trasse vantaggio dal vacillamento di Hannibal per caricare di nuovo contro di lui, scagliando il proprio corpo contro il suo e spingendo entrambi all_ _’_ _indietro. Hannibal colp_ _ì_ _uno dei banconi metallici con la parte bassa della sua schiena, perdendo la presa sul coltello che si ritrov_ _ò_ _intrappolato tra il corpo di Ferrara ed il tavolo. Ebbe solo il tempo di sollevare le mani e bloccare il braccio di Ferrara con la mannaia sospesa proprio al di sopra della sua faccia, mentre l_ _’_ _uomo si lamentava e provava a completare il movimento della lama che intendeva compiere._

 

_In quel momento, Hannibal percep_ _ì_ _qualcosa e sorrise nonostante la situazione. Gli occhi di Ferrara si spalancarono di nuovo e lui grid_ _ò_ _, perdendo tutte le forze che trattenevano Hannibal e facendo un passo all_ _’_ _indietro. Quando Hannibal si raddrizz_ _ò_ _e Ferrara barcoll_ _ò_ _lontano, Will finalmente entr_ _ò_ _nel suo campo visivo._

 

_“_ _Ti ci e voluto un bel po_ _’_ _,_ _”_ _gli disse Hannibal, anche se il suo tono non era accusatorio, ma divertito. Un sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra mentre ansimava per lo sforzo._

 

_“_ _Credo che te la stessi cavando abbastanza bene,_ _”_ _disse Will scrollando le spalle._

 

_Gli occhi di Hannibal si spostarono sulla sua spalla, dove il tessuto e la pelle erano stati lacerati ed un rivolo di sangue stava scorrendo lungo il suo braccio. Ed anche se Hannibal riusciva a sentire il dolore di Will come se fosse suo e non era cos_ _ì_ _potente, non pot_ _é_ _evitare che la preoccupazione e la rabbia lo pervadessero._

 

_Si concentr_ _ò_ _nuovamente su Ferrara, che stava barcollando fuori dalla cucina, ed una volta ristabiliti, i due lo seguirono dopo che Hannibal ebbe recuperato il proprio coltello. Camminarono con calma dietro di lui mentre si faceva strada in un altro corridoio, dirigendosi verso un_ _’_ _ampia stanza. L_ _’_ _intera parete era una vetrata con una singola porta che conduceva a quello che sembrava un terrazzo con una piscina. Ferrara stava allontanandosi lentamente quando allung_ _ò_ _le mani all_ _’_ _indietro, provando ad afferrare il coltello di Will, che era infilato in profondit_ _à_ _fra le scapole dell_ _’_ _uomo in un punto per lui scomodo._

 

_“_ _Non sei un grande lottatore quando non si tratta di animali indifesi, vero?_ _”_ _lo accus_ _ò_ _Will, con entrambi gli uomini che accerchiarono la loro preda, cos_ _ì_ _come a loro piaceva fare._

 

_Quando Ferrara si appoggi_ _ò_ _contro ad un muro vicino ad un tavolino con un telefono, Will ridacchi_ _ò_ _al suo ingenuo tentativo e stacc_ _ò_ _la spina del telefono dalla presa di corrente._

 

_L_ _’_ _uomo, messo alle strette in un angolo, guard_ _ò_ _verso di loro e prov_ _ò_ _a raddrizzarsi mentre ridacchiava._

 

_“_ _Sapete? La cosa divertente_ _è_ _che stavo gi_ _à_ _pianificando di uccidervi. Forse solo uno di voi,_ _”_ _disse, guardando Hannibal,_ _“_ _forse entrambi. Avreste creato una scena magnifica._ _”_

 

_“_ _Avresti dovuto essere pi_ _ù_ _veloce,_ _”_ _disse Hannibal, per nulla preoccupato dalla minaccia giunta ormai troppo tardi._

 

_In quel momento, Hannibal not_ _ò_ _il quasi mpercettibile movimento che Ferrara fece con una delle sue braccia, portandola all_ _’_ _indietro, ma quando fu sul punto di dirigersi verso di lui, l_ _’_ _uomo emise un lamento quando sfil_ _ò_ _il coltello dalla propria schiena. Ferrara barcoll_ _ò_ _verso di loro, facendo oscillare la lama e facendoli arretrare anche se solo per un secondo. Hannibal strinse pi_ _ù_ _forte il suo coltello e si prepar_ _ò_ _ad attaccarlo nell_ _’_ _attimo in cui ne avesse avuto l_ _’_ _opportunit_ _à_ _, ma ancora una volta, come accadeva sempre, Will lo sorprese. Soffoc_ _ò_ _l_ _’_ _ultimo tentativo di Ferrara placcandolo e mandandolo a terra con un lamento quando colp_ _ì_ _il pavimento duro con la sua schiena ferita. Will non perse tempo, quindi si mise a cavalcioni dell_ _’_ _uomo il prima possibile, e poi inizi_ _ò_ _a colpirlo ancora e ancora, con la faccia di Ferrara che si trasform_ _ò_ _in una massa gonfia e sanguinolenta._

 

_Quando si ferm_ _ò_ _, Hannibal inclin_ _ò_ _la testa, provando a capire se l_ _’_ _uomo stesse ancora respirando al di sotto di tutto quel sangue. Ma Will non aveva finito, nemmeno per idea. Prese il proprio coltello, quello che Ferrara aveva estratto dalla propria schiena, e che ora si trovava fra le dita deboli dell_ _’_ _uomo. Will afferr_ _ò_ _il manico con entrambe le mani e sollev_ _ò_ _le braccia._

 

_Hannibal non pot_ _é_ _fare altro che osservare. Osservare mentre Will lasciava che la rabbia accumulata dentro di s_ _é_ _guidasse la sua mano ed il suo coltello. La rabbia che aveva provato ogni volta che aveva letto di un omicidio nei giornali, un nuovo corpo ritrovato, una nuova scena grottesca ritrovata dai cari delle vittime. Hannibal rimase immobile mentre percepiva che la furia di Will abbandonava il suo corpo con ogni colpo dato all_ _’_ _uomo, con ogni lamento e grido._

 

_Ma lui guard_ _ò_ _e non intervenne non solo perch_ _é_ _quella era la preda di Will, il regalo di Hannibal per lui_ _…_ _Ma anche perch_ _é_ _era cosi incantato dalla scena che aveva preso corpo di fronte a s_ _é_ _, che non osava interrompere, cos_ _ì_ _come non avrebbe mai interrotto il Lacrimosa di Mozart o non si sarebbe alzato prima che l_ _’_ _orchestra avesse finito un_ _’_ _esecuzione._

 

_Ma anche se Hannibal non os_ _ò_ _muovere un dito, la scena meravigliosa che stava prendendo forma di fronte a lui si ferm_ _ò_ _dopo un momento che sarebbe rimasto scolpito nella sua memoria per sempre. Quando Will lasci_ _ò_ _cadere entrambe le braccia sui suoi fianchi, ansimando e mostrando i denti come se stesse sfidando Ferrara ad essere ancora vivo, finalmente sollev_ _ò_ _lo sguardo verso di lui. Ed in quel momento, proprio l_ _ì_ _sotto la luce della luna che filtrava attraverso le ampie vetrate, Hannibal si innamor_ _ò_ _ancora una volta dell_ _’_ _uomo di fronte a lui._

 

_Il sangue scuro sembrava quasi brillare sulla pelle di Will, gli schizzi che tracciavano un disegno segreto sul suo viso e sui suoi vestiti, ed Hannibal dovette deglutire ed aprire la bocca per poter respirare adeguatamente._

 

_Will spost_ _ò_ _nuovamente la sua attenzione verso l_ _’_ _uomo ormai inerme, su cui lui era ancora a cavalcioni, e sorprendendo Hannibal ancora una volta, Will pugnal_ _ò_ _ancora il petto dell_ _’_ _uomo con un colpo deciso. Trascin_ _ò_ _la lama verso il basso, incidendo una linea storta e poi allungando una mano verso il varco ed estraendo il cuore dell_ _’_ _uomo. Hannibal sent_ _ì_ _il peso come se fosse presente nella sua mano, ancora caldo, con il sangue che zampillava fuori da esso, che rimaneva per_ _ò_ _immobile e senza vita._

 

_“_ _Non lo mangiamo_ _…”_ _disse allora Will, con la voce roca e tenebrosa, una cosa naturale dopo i lamenti ferali che erano appena usciti dalla sua bocca._

 

_Le labbra di Hannibal si curvarono di poco all_ _’_ _ins_ _ù_ _, percependo il suo disgusto verso l_ _’_ _uomo attraverso la connessione. Will lasci_ _ò_ _cadere l_ _’_ _organo dalla sua mano, facendogli colpire il suo precedente proprietario e rotolare quasi comicamente verso il pavimento, lasciando dietro di s_ _é_ _una traccia rossa. Will finalmente si spost_ _ò_ _da Ferrara, trascinandosi lontano dal corpo ma senza alzarsi ancora. Hannibal riusc_ _ì_ _a percepire la stanchezza di Will, come tutto quello lo avesse prosciugato emotivamente e fisicamente. Quindi invece di aiutarlo ad alzarsi, Hannibal si forz_ _ò_ _finalmente a muoversi e si diresse verso Will, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui. Will era seduto sui polpacci, con il petto che ancora faticava a respirare e l_ _’_ _intero corpo che tremava._

 

_“_ _Non lo merita,_ _”_ _sussurr_ _ò_ _Will, chiudendo gli occhi. In quel momento, Hannibal sapeva esattamente cosa avesse voluto dire._ _“_ _Non_ _è_ _degno._ _”_

 

_“_ _No, non lo_ _è_ _,_ _”_ _concord_ _ò_ _._

 

_Non avrebbero ricavato arte dal corpo di Ferrara. Non avrebbero lasciato un tableau che la polizia avrebbe potuto trovare, perch_ _é_ _lui certamente non ne era degno. Ed inoltre, ad avviso di Hannibal, Will aveva gi_ _à_ _reso quell_ _’_ _omicidio un_ _’_ _opera d_ _’_ _arte, con il suo disegno che giaceva a terra a qualche passo da loro, era il sangue schizzato su tutto il suo corpo e sui vestiti di Hannibal, era la calma dopo la tempesta, come delle onde che lentamente sfioravano la sabbia dopo che il mare aveva provato a divorare tutto ci_ _ò_ _che aveva incontrato nel suo cammino._

 

_Hannibal finalmente alz_ _ò_ _le mani, prendendo fra di esse il viso di Will. L_ _’_ _altro apr_ _ì_ _gli occhi al contatto, e gli offr_ _ì_ _un sorriso vacillante._

 

_“_ _Va tutto bene?_ _”_ _chiese Hannibal, anche se sapeva la risposta._

 

_“_ _Si,_ _”_ _disse Will._ _“_ _Ora sto bene._ _”_

 

_Hannibal deglut_ _ì_ _di nuovo, ancora in adorazione, e poi Will si avvicin_ _ò_ _a lui, lasciando che le loro labbra si sfiorassero lievemente. Hannibal sent_ _ì_ _il suo cuore martellare dolorosamente nel petto, e Will si tir_ _ò_ _indietro accigliato, percependolo a sua volta attraverso la connessione._

 

_“_ _Hannibal_ _…_ _?_ _”_

 

_Lui si limit_ _ò_ _a sorridere in risposta, allungando la mano per raggiungere quella di Will e prendendola nella sua il pi_ _ù_ _delicatamente possibile. Baci_ _ò_ _le sue nocche doloranti, senza preoccuparsi del sangue che si mescolava a quello gi_ _à_ _presente sul suo viso dopo il colpo di Ferrara._

 

_“_ _Will_ _…”_ _volt_ _ò_ _la mano di Will e baci_ _ò_ _il suo polso, solamente uno sfioramento di labbra ed un respiro._ _“_ _Il mio meraviglioso Will_ _…”_

 

_“_ _Hannibal._ _”_

 

_Will si era gi_ _à_ _abituato alle sue implacabili manifestazioni d_ _’_ _affetto verso di lui, ma quella volta il cuore di Hannibal stava martellando nel petto, la sua voce era spezzata ed un torrente di sentimenti stava fluendo attraverso la connessione, quindi percep_ _ì_ _la preoccupazione di Will raggiungerlo._

 

_Sollev_ _ò_ _lo sguardo e prese di nuovo il viso di Will fra le sue mani, baciando il suo zigomo._

 

_“_ _Amore mio_ _…”_

 

_“_ _Hannibal cosa c_ _’è_ _, mi stai facendo paura._ _”_

 

_E senza dubbio, il cuore di Will stava battendo veloce tanto quanto il suo non sapendo cosa gli stesse succedendo, e non trovando una risposta esaustiva quando espanse la sua mente verso di lui. Hannibal sorrise di nuovo, accarezzando la guancia di Will con il suo pollice quando si tir_ _ò_ _indietro di poco per incontrare il suo sguardo._

 

_“_ _Ci ho pensato a lungo. L_ _’_ _ho pianificato un milione di volte, in un milione di modi diversi,_ _”_ _inizi_ _ò_ _a dire Hannibal, e Will si accigli_ _ò_ _un poco, ma ascolto attentamente._ _“_ _Volevo creare un percorso pieno dei nostri ricordi, poi ho pensato di farlo a casa, in ogni singolo giorno in cui ti trovavo raggomitolato sul divano, a leggere, o in ogni singolo momento in cui ci siamo coricati insieme in giardino, a guardare le stelle. Volevo farlo la notte scorsa al ristorante, ed oggi a pranzo_ _…_ _ma non mi_ _è_ _mai sembrato il momento perfetto. Ma adesso mi rendo conto_ _…_ _Ognuno di questi momenti_ sarebbe stato _il momento perfetto. E non riesco ad aspettare un secondo di pi_ _ù_ _._ _”_

 

_“_ _Hannibal-_ _“_

 

_Lui sorrise sentendo il nodo nella gola di Will, che si rese finalmente conto di ci_ _ò_ _che stava per accadere, ed una lacrima scivol_ _ò_ _lungo il viso di Hannibal quando sbatt_ _é_ _le palpebre._

 

_“_ _So che non ci serve un pezzo di carta che ci dica quanto siamo congiunti. Ma, considerami pure sentimentale_ _…_ _sarebbe un onore per me se tu mi accettassi come tuo marito. Per davvero, questa volta._ _”_

 

_Will sbuff_ _ò_ _una risata nervosa alla sua battuta, ma questa venne velocemente spenta quando Hannibal allung_ _ò_ _la mano verso la tasca dei suoi pantaloni. L_ _’_ _aveva ovviamente tenuto con s_ _é_ _per tutte le evenienze, proteggendo il pensiero dalla connessione, ma avendolo sempre presente nella sua mente. Estrasse finalmente la scatolina nera e l_ _’_ _apr_ _ì_ _di fronte a Will. Non volendo perdersi nulla, Hannibal guard_ _ò_ _il suo viso nell_ _’_ _esatto momento in cui Will vide l_ _’_ _anello; una fede d_ _’_ _argento, ma con una superficie scura ed irregolare sul centro. La bocca di Will si apr_ _ì_ _, ma non usc_ _ì_ _alcun suono, e quando spost_ _ò_ _lo sguardo dall_ _’_ _anello a lui, not_ _ò_ _che anche gli occhi di Will erano lucidi, quindi Hannibal sorrise di nuovo, con il suo cuore che perse un battito._

 

_“_ _Will Graham_ _…_ _mi vuoi sposare?_ _”_

 

_Will si spost_ _ò_ _in avanti con un veloce movimento, schiacciando la scatola dell_ _’_ _anello fra di loro e baciandolo, separando immediatamente le labbra di Hannibal con le sue e prendendo il suo viso fra le mani. Hannibal sent_ _ì_ _il sapore delle sue lacrime salate ed il gusto metallico del sangue che si mescolarono nelle loro bocche, ed in quel momento sarebbe morto felice; un braccio attorno alla vita dell_ _’_ _altro, le dita di Will che stringevano i capelli di Hannibal, e le labbra premute il pi_ _ù_ _possibile contro quelle dell_ _’_ _amante._

 

_Quando spezzarono il bacio, Hannibal sfior_ _ò_ _con il naso la mandibola di Will prima di tirarsi indietro, e poi sorrise di nuovo._

 

_“_ _Quindi_ _è_ _un s_ _ì_ _?_ _”_

 

_Will rise ancora una volta, ed annu_ _ì_ _._

 

_“_ _Dio, Hannibal_ _…_ _Certo che_ _è_ _un s_ _ì_ _._ _”_

 

_Il sorriso di Hannibal si allarg_ _ò_ _sulle sue labbra mentre finalmente estraeva l_ _’_ _anello dalla scatola. Sfil_ _ò_ _quello finto e fece scivolare quello vero sul dito di Will, macchiandolo con il sangue che si trovava su entrambe le loro mani._

 

_Will lo sfior_ _ò_ _immediatamente con l_ _’_ _indice, sentendo le increspature nel centro che non sarebbero state scomode per lui quando lo avrebbe indossato, visto che Hannibal se ne era assicurato. Il sangue brillava ancora di pi_ _ù_ _sulla superficie argentata._

 

_Quando riuscirono a muoversi, si alzarono aiutandosi a vicenda, abbandonando il corpo e salendo le scale appoggiandosi l_ _’_ _uno all_ _’_ _altro. Dopo essere entrati in due stanze diverse, trovarono ci_ _ò_ _che stavano cercando: un ampio bagno, con un_ _’_ _ugualmente ampia doccia._

 

_Si svestirono a vicenda, anche se quella volta non erano guidati dalla fame e dal desiderio. Le loro dita sfilarono i vestiti con attenzione per non fare del male all_ _’_ _altro con il sangue che si stava gi_ _à_ _seccando, ed una volta nudi, si trascinarono al di sotto della pioggia calda. L_ _’_ _acqua inizi_ _ò_ _immediatamente a lavare via il sangue, tracciando dei rivoli rossi dai loro capelli e visi lungo il loro petto fino ai piedi, dove si mescolarono ai piccoli mulinelli d_ _’_ _acqua scomparendo nella conduttura._

 

_Hannibal fece scorrere le sue dita sulla spalla di Will una volta che il sangue inizi_ _ò_ _a scivolare via, nel punto in cui Ferrara era riuscito a colpirlo con l_ _’_ _attizzatoio. Aveva una linea rossa orizzontale, ma Hannibal sapeva che quest'ultima non avrebbe lasciato una cicatrice permanente, e questo lo rese felice. Quell_ _’_ _uomo non meritava di lasciare un_ _’_ _impronta sulla pelle di Will._

 

_Will allora sollev_ _ò_ _la mano e tocc_ _ò_ _il labbro inferiore di Hannibal con un dito, e lui sent_ _ì_ _la piccola ferita provocata dal colpo di Ferrara. Non aveva percepito niente in precedenza, troppo concentrato su Will e su tutto ci_ _ò_ _che era successo per poter preoccuparsi del lieve dolore del suo labbro rotto o del livido che si sarebbe sicuramente formato sul suo volto._

 

_Hannibal prese delicatamente il polso di Will e port_ _ò_ _il dito che aveva sfiorato il suo labbro verso la bocca. Hannibal lo lecc_ _ò_ _e poi lentamente lo succhi_ _ò_ _, dalle nocche fino ai polpastrelli. Will rimase immobile sotto l_ _’_ _acqua mentre lo fece con tutte le sue dita, cancellando lentamente il sangue rimasto con labbra e lingua. Quando ebbe finito con una mano, fece per andare verso l_ _’_ _altra, ma Will fece scivolare le sue dita ormai pulite sulla nuca di Hannibal e lo tiro vicino a s_ _é_ _. Will premette la sua lingua contro la gola di Hannibal, e lui chiuse gli occhi percependo lo stesso sapore metallico che aveva sentito nella sua bocca ora in quella di Will, che stava leccando una traccia di sangue su fino alla sua mascella._

 

_Hannibal accarezz_ _ò_ _i riccioli bagnati di Will portandoli all_ _’_ _indietro e baci_ _ò_ _la sua fronte. Quando si tir_ _ò_ _indietro, lo guard_ _ò_ _attraverso gli occhi socchiusi, ed entrambi sorrisero calorosamente l_ _’_ _uno all_ _’_ _altro, senza il bisogno di altre parole per esprimere ci_ _ò_ _che stavano provando in quel momento. Si baciarono sotto l_ _’_ _acqua bollente, lasciando che il resto del sangue scomparisse mentre si lavavano a vicenda._

 

_Quando uscirono dal bagno, trovarono quella che sembrava la stanza da letto di Ferrara e della moglie. La cabina armadio nella stanza era divisa a met_ _à_ _dai vestiti della donna e dell_ _’_ _uomo, e loro si diressero verso il secondo spazio. Visto che la corporatura dell_ _’_ _uomo era pi_ _ù_ _simile a quella di Will, Hannibal rovist_ _ò_ _fra i vestiti pi_ _ù_ _larghi che riusc_ _ì_ _a trovare, e Will ridacchi_ _ò_ _quando scart_ _ò_ _una felpa scuotendo drammaticamente la testa._

 

_Will lo aspett_ _ò_ _fuori quando ebbe finito, e quando Hannibal finalmente si vest_ _ì_ _ed usc_ _ì_ _, trov_ _ò_ _Will in piedi al centro della stanza ad esaminare i vestiti che si erano tolti prima di fare la doccia._

 

_“_ _Temo che il completo che mi hai regalato sia irrimediabilmente rovinato_ _…”_ _disse Will, voltando i pantaloni come se avesse potuto ritrovare quel lato in uno stato migliore._

 

_“_ _Non ti preoccupare_ _…_ _Compreremo dei nuovi abiti, e questo ha fatto decisamente il suo dovere,_ _”_ _disse Hannibal, camminando verso di lui dalle porte scorrevoli del guardaroba._ _“_ _E gi_ _ù_ _abbiamo ancora le giacche._ _”_

 

_Will annu_ _ì_ _con un sorriso, e poi i due presero con loro il resto degli abiti._

 

_Trovarono qualche tanica di benzina in garage, ed Hannibal le prese mentre Will saliva sulla Maserati con cui erano arrivati e la portava fuori dai confini recintati della casa. Quando ritorn_ _ò_ _, Hannibal aveva gi_ _à_ _versato un paio di taniche al piano di sopra, e stava versando la terza in cucina e nel corridoio quando si incontrarono di nuovo. Will si limit_ _ò_ _a prendere un_ _’_ _altra tanica, ed insieme, versarono la benzina nella stanza in cui il corpo di Ferrara giaceva immobile e nelle altre stanze in cui erano passati brevemente. Quando arrivarono nella prima stanza in cui erano entrati, quella del quadro, fecero una pausa per recuperare le loro giacche dagli sgabelli del bar. Will si ferm_ _ò_ _di fronte al quadro ancora una volta, ed Hannibal percep_ _ì_ _ancora una volta il suo disagio, il ricordo degli omicidi per sempre accoppiato a quel dipinto. Ma sent_ _ì_ _anche l_ _’_ _immediato sollievo di Will al pensiero che non ce ne sarebbero stati altri._

 

_Hannibal trov_ _ò_ _un accendino nei cassetti del bancone del bar, ed una volta arrivati in corridoio, lo apr_ _ì_ _. Quindi, lo consegn_ _ò_ _a Will._

 

_“È_ _tuo,_ _”_ _gli ricord_ _ò_ _Hannibal, avvicinandosi di poco a lui fino a far incontrare le loro spalle._ _“_ _Buon anniversario_ _…”_

 

_Will lo prese con l_ _’_ _accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra. Guard_ _ò_ _un_ _’_ _ultima volta dentro la casa, e poi accese l_ _’_ _accendino e lo lanci_ _ò_ _nell_ _’_ _atrio senza esitazione. La fiamma si espanse immediatamente lungo il pavimento, i muri ed il mobilio, leccando il legno il pi_ _ù_ _velocemente possibile e correndo a perdifiato verso il piano di sopra._

 

_Loro si portarono all_ _’_ _esterno per rimanere al sicuro, ma una volta giunti ai cancelli, si fermarono ancora una volta per guardare la casa; il fumo nero stava iniziando ad uscire disegnando delle spirali, ed alcune fiamme stavano gi_ _à_ _cominciando ad avanzare verso porte e finestre._

 

_“_ _Credi che si renderanno conto di chi fosse_ L’Incubo _…_ _? Dopo che questa scena verr_ _à_ _trasmessa in ogni notiziario e gli omicidi si fermeranno bruscamente_ _…”_

 

_Hannibal guard_ _ò_ _Will, che stava fissando la casa. Vide la luce arancione provenire dall_ _’_ _abitazione riflessa nei suoi occhi, e si lecc_ _ò_ _le labbra prima di parlare._

 

_“_ _Probabilmente no. Non ha lasciato alcuna traccia nei suoi omicidi, e noi non stiamo lasciando nulla che loro possano trovare. Avresti preferito lasciare il corpo, incriminarlo_ _…_ _?_ _”_ _chiese Hannibal, anche se sapeva che se quello fosse stato il caso, Will lo avrebbe detto. Dare fuoco alla casa era stata un_ _’_ _idea condivisa silenziosamente dal momento in cui avevano messo piede fuori dalla doccia._

 

_“_ _No_ _…”_ _disse Will, voltandosi a guardarlo._ _“_ _Credo di preferire che non lo scoprano. Nessuno sapr_ _à_ _mai cos_ _’_ _ha fatto, che gli omicidi siano stati suoi._ _”_

 

_Hannibal fece un piccolo sorriso ed annu_ _ì_ _. L_ _’_ _incubo di ogni serial killer; non essere in grado di finalizzare il proprio lavoro._

 

_Will quindi abbass_ _ò_ _lo sguardo, sollevando di poco la mano e sfiorando l_ _’_ _anello con le sue dita ancora una volta._

 

_“_ _Lo adoro,_ _”_ _disse a voce bassa. Le fiamme che provenivano dalla casa erano gi_ _à_ _abbastanza luminose perch_ _é_ _Hannibal potesse distinguere il modo in cui i lineamenti di Will si ammorbidirono mentre lo diceva, e sent_ _ì_ _il suo amore fluire verso di lui._ _“_ _Cosa c_ _’è_ _al centro?_ _”_

 

_Hannibal sorrise di nuovo anticipando nella sua mente ci_ _ò_ _che stava per accadere; si era chiesto quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato Will a notare che ci fosse qualcosa di particolare nell_ _’_ _anello, che non fosse un qualsiasi anello che si sarebbe potuto trovare in un catalogo._

 

_“_ _Ricordi dopo che abbiamo ucciso Buffalo Bill, prima di uscire dal seminterrato e dalla casa, il momento in cui sono andato a prenderti una coperta_ _…_ _?_ _”_ _chiese, e Will annu_ _ì_ _lievemente, perch_ _é_ _ovviamente lo ricordava._ _“_ _Non_ _è_ _l_ _’_ _unica cosa che ho preso._ _”_

 

_Hannibal prese la mano di Will nella sua e la port_ _ò_ _vicino alla bocca, dove sfior_ _ò_ _ancora una volta l_ _’_ _anello con le labbra. Ora era pulito dal sangue, e la superficie fredda ed irregolare inevitabilmente stir_ _ò_ _il sorriso sulle sue labbra, allargandolo._

 

_“_ _Non ho resistito a prendere il coltello che hai usato per ucciderlo,_ _”_ _confess_ _ò_ _alla fine, guardandolo._

 

_Il ricordo era stato sepolto dentro alla sua mente per proteggerlo dalla connessione, sapendo che un giorno avrebbe voluto vedere la sorpresa negli occhi di Will. E lo sforzo lo aveva ripagato, ma ora finalmente lo poteva condividere con Will. Hannibal estese il ricordo evocato verso l_ _’_ _altro. Quando era andato a prendere una coperta dalla stanza dei manichini, aveva trovato aperta la porta che conduceva alla stanza in cui avevano ucciso insieme Buffalo Bill. Ed eccolo l_ _ì_ _, proprio accanto al corpo: il coltello che Will aveva affondato nella carne dell_ _’_ _uomo, il coltello che aveva reciso la sua gola e la sua vita. Il coltello che aveva finalmente permesso a Will di accettare fino in fondo se stesso._

 

_“_ _Tu_ _…”_ _inizi_ _ò_ _a dire Will quando il ricordo svan_ _ì_ _attorno a loro, sbattendo le palpebre e spostando lo sguardo dall_ _’_ _anello ad Hannibal._ _“_ _Tu hai ricavato l_ _’_ _anello dalla lama._ _”_

 

_“_ _Il gioielliere pensava che stessi scherzando quando gli ho portato il coltello senza manico._ _”_

 

_Will ridacchi_ _ò_ _immaginando la scena, e sfior_ _ò_ _di nuovo l_ _’_ _anello con un dito._

 

_“_ _Non posso credere che tu abbia fatto una cosa del genere_ _…”_

 

_Will afferr_ _ò_ _la camicia che stava indossando Hannibal e lo tir_ _ò_ _vicino a s_ _é_ _per baciarlo di nuovo. Hannibal sent_ _ì_ _entrambi i loro cuori battere all_ _’_ _unisono, le loro lingue intrecciarsi mentre separavano contemporaneamente le loro labbra. Quando si tirarono indietro senza fiato, Will lo guard_ _ò_ _attraverso gli occhi socchiusi con un_ _’_ _espressione soddisfatta._

 

_“_ _Non so ancora come potremo farlo,_ _”_ _gli confess_ _ò_ _Hannibal, con le mani che afferravano la camicia di Will a livello della vita._ _“_ _Non so come potremo farlo ufficialmente_ _…_ _Non vorrei sposarti con un nome che non fosse il tuo, ma voglio ancora meno passare un secondo pi_ _ù_ _del necessario senza essere sposato con te._ _”_

 

_Will avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle di Hannibal e lo guard_ _ò_ _con un sorriso._

 

_“_ _Sono certo che troveremo un modo..._ _”_ _disse Will, ricordandogli ci_ _ò_ _che Hannibal era stato solito dirgli quando le cose erano molto pi_ _ù_ _complicate. Quando erano ancora separati fisicamente eppure cosi strettamente legati l_ _’_ _uno all_ _’_ _altro._ _“_ _Come facciamo sempre. Vero?_ _”_

 

_“_ _Vero._ _”_

 

_Hannibal fece un largo sorriso, e Will si pieg_ _ò_ _in avanti per incontrare le sue labbra ancora una volta mentre la casa bruciava dietro di loro, con nessuno dei due a cui importasse qualcosa che non fosse l_ _’_ _altro._


End file.
